


Traces Of Light

by Omega_White



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Background information, Blood Omen 2 Storyline, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Horror, M/M, Meridian (Legacy of Kain), Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Slow Burn, story changes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 173,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Statt für seinen Meister zu sterben, stellt Faustus sich seinen Ängsten und ändert dadurch nicht nur sein Schicksal.Statt für seine Rache zu leben, findet Kain, wofür es sich wirklich zu leben lohnt.Denn manchmal kommt es nicht so sehr auf das Ziel einer Reise an, sondern auf die Erfahrungen, die man am Wegesrand sammelt… Und auf die Menschen, die man unterwegs trifft.
Relationships: Kain/Faustus
Comments: 50
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog & Kapitel 1

TRACES OF LIGHT 

-  
-  
-

Outcast  
Bound to surrender  
Outlasting  
Those who prevail

Feeling  
Nothing is over  
Revealing  
My secret tale

Stay  
Fight  
Triumph once more  
Betray  
Tonight  
An end of this war

(Leprous : Triumphant)

-  
-  
-

PROLOG

/ Eine neue Zeitlinie /

-

„Genießt du diesen Anblick, Kain?“, fragt Raziel. Trotz der Qualen, die er offensichtlich empfindet, schafft er es, seine Stimme anklagend klingen zu lassen wie eh und je. 

„Bekämpfe es nicht, Raziel.“, antwortet Kain ruhig und tritt näher heran. „Gib dich geschlagen.“ 

„Hattest du…“ Raziels Stimme bricht weg und er keucht gequält auf. Er windet sich am Boden, im verzweifelten Versuch, den Soul Reaver irgendwie abzuschütteln, der sich tief in seine Brust gebohrt hat. „Hattest du mir dieses Schicksal zugedacht?“

„Vertrau mir.“, sagt Kain mit Nachdruck, auch wenn er weiß, dass er Raziels Vertrauen schon vor langer Zeit eingebüßt hat, vermutlich unwiederbringlich. Wie so oft schiebt er den Anflug schlechten Gewissens energisch beiseite. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er hatte nie eine Wahl. Alles, was er je getan hat, alle Entscheidungen, die er je traf… Sie alle führten unweigerlich zu diesem Moment.

Raziels Bewegungen werden schwächer und schwächer. Ihm scheint die Kraft zu fehlen, noch weiter zu kämpfen. …Gut so…, denkt Kain bei sich. …Jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag. Falls nicht… Auch diesen Gedanken schiebt er beiseite. Er wartet, voller Ungeduld.

Und dann spürt er es. Spürt es im selben Moment, in dem Raziels Augen sich weiten.

Ein stärker werdendes Schwindelgefühl und eine vertraute Verschiebung, die den ganzen Raum, ja die ganze Welt um sie herum zu erfassen scheint. Ein Paradox. Eine Zeitverzerrung. Kain schließt kurz seine Augen und lässt das Gefühl der Entrückung gleichermaßen über sich hinwegrollen wie die Woge tiefer Erleichterung, die er empfindet. Das ist es! Genau das ist der Moment, auf den er alles gesetzt hatte!

Mit einem Ruck zieht Kain den Reaver aus Raziels zuckendem Körper.

Die Klinge scheint in seiner Hand zu vibrieren, regelrecht zu summen, als hätte sie all die Jahre nur auf ihn gewartet. Raziels Körper bäumt sich auf und ein schmerzerfüllter, kaum noch menschlich klingender Ton entrinnt seiner Kehle, bevor er zu Boden sackt und schwer atmend liegen bleibt. 

„Jetzt bist du frei, dein wahres Schicksal einzufordern.“, sagt Kain noch mit einer Mischung aus Genugtuung und Triumph…, bevor seine Augen sich ängstlich, ja fast schon entsetzt weiten, als sich die Geschichte um das Paradox herum neu formt und die neue Zeitlinie endgültig in Kraft tritt. 

Erinnerungen, die gerade noch unumstößlich waren, ein fester Teil seiner Vergangenheit, sind plötzlich nicht mehr aktuell, nur noch eine veraltete Version und vielleicht nicht einmal mehr das. Eher wie ein Traum, der so nie wirklich passiert ist und der beim Aufwachen langsam von der Realität zurückgedrängt wird. Er will sich an diesem Traum festkrallen, ihn halten, denn er hat Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartet. 

Seine neue, alte, unumstößlich einzig wahre Vergangenheit. 

Doch es ist zwecklos und er erwacht mit einem Ruck, einem Keuchen, wie ein beinahe Ertrunkener, der den ersten rettenden Atemzug nimmt. 

„Mein Gott… Die Hylden… Wir sind in ihre Falle getappt…“

Die Erinnerungen übermannen ihn ohne sein Zutun. Bilder einer Vergangenheit, die er so nie wirklich erlebt hat und sich doch in sein Gedächtnis brennen, als hätte er sie erst gestern erlebt und nicht vor hunderten von Jahren. 

Und er ruft noch „Raziel, Janos muss-“, doch dann stockt er mitten im Satz, denn Raziel ist verschwunden, abgedriftet in die spektrale Ebene, als sein Körper zu schwach wurde, sich länger in der physischen Welt zu halten. Und vielleicht ist das gut so, denn Kain weiß selbst nicht, wie er den Satz hätte beenden sollen. 

Janos muss tot bleiben? Janos muss gerettet werden? 

Da sind zu viele Änderungen in seinem Kopf. Zu viele Möglichkeiten und er hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Oder gar seine Gefühle. 

Gefühle, die er vorher nie kannte. Die er nie wirklich gefühlt hat und die ihm nun doch allzu vertraut sind, schmerzvoll und bittersüß zugleich, verwoben mit einer Vergangenheit, die nur durch ein Paradox entstehen konnte.

„Faustus…“, haucht Kain in den leeren Raum, die Augen glasig, der Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. 

Er hat so viele Fragen… So viele Gedanken und auch Gefühle, die es zu ordnen gilt. 

Dann bemerkt er den Beutel, der an seinem Gürtel hängt. Ein kleines, unscheinbares Ding aus Leder, das vorher nicht da war. Er öffnet ihn, und als seine zittrigen Hände die glatten Steine berühren, weiß er eines mit absoluter Gewissheit.

Die Münze ist soeben auf ihrer Kante gelandet.

-  
-  
-

Somewhere in time  
A story seldom told  
Somewhere in history  
Our destiny behold

(Kamelot : Fallen Star)

-  
-  
-

KAPITEL 1

/ Die Zeichen, die der Wind uns deutet /

-

Es ist kein Geräusch, das ihn aufhorchen lässt. Kein Knarren der Dielen, kein Lärm auf den Straßen. Nicht das Läuten der Turmuhr und auch nicht der Hornstoß eines ablegenden Schiffes, der vom fernen Hafenviertel bis in die Unterstadt schallt. 

Es kommt mit dem Wind, ganz plötzlich. Das Gefühl, dass etwas geschieht. Dass sich etwas verändert. Nicht irgendwann und auch nicht in naher Zukunft. Sondern genau jetzt. 

Etwas liegt in der Luft, und es lässt Faustus frösteln. 

Seine innere Unruhe hat sich in den letzten Wochen gesteigert. Er spürte bereits, dass dieser Moment kommen und etwas passieren würde. Und auch wenn er immer dachte, dass jede Veränderung seiner aktuellen Situation eine Verbesserung darstellt, so hat er doch Angst. 

Er löst seinen Blick von der Wand, auf welche er die letzten Minuten gestarrt hat. Es könnten auch Stunden gewesen sein. Sehr sicher sogar, denn ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigt, dass es mittlerweile Nacht ist. Die Zeit hat er in den letzten Wochen oft aus den Augen verloren. 

Er blinzelt und schüttelt den Kopf. Versucht, langsam in die Realität zurückzufinden. Er hatte schon wieder an früher gedacht, und das in Verbindung mit dem Alkohol ist nie eine gute Kombination. Als Vampir kann Faustus nicht wirklich betrunken werden, doch der Geschmack bringt die Erinnerung an vergangene Rauschzustände zurück. Und an bessere Zeiten.

Er atmet tief ein und langsam aus und betrachtet dabei das leere Glas auf seinem Tisch und die noch beinahe volle Flasche daneben. Er zögert kurz, greift dann jedoch entschlossen nach der Flasche und füllt das Glas zwei Finger breit mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit.

Er führt das Glas an seinen Mund, hält jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er runzelt die Stirn und schließt die Augen. Er konzentriert sich und lauscht. Hält Ausschau nach einem Geräusch, das nicht in die Reihe passt. Es ist noch leise, ganz leise, aber eindeutig da. 

Faustus lässt das Glas wieder sinken und tritt ans Fenster, welches auch nachts meist geöffnet bleibt. Vollkommene Dunkelheit empfängt ihn, da die Straßenlampen erneut ihren Dienst versagt haben. Doch Faustus merkt es kaum, denn einer der wenigen Vorteile eines Vampirs ist seine gute Nachtsicht. Ein weiterer ist sein ausgezeichnetes Gehör. Deshalb hört Faustus seinen nächtlichen Besucher auch lange bevor er ihn sieht.

Denn Sebastian empfindet es wohl in dieser Nacht nicht für nötig, sich lautlos zu bewegen. Beim Näherkommen hallen seine Schritte von den Pflastersteinen wider, als würde er stampfen, und in der Totenstille der Nacht hat Faustus das Gefühl, die ganze Stadt müsse davon wach werden.

Faustus schüttelt den Kopf und löst sich somit aus seiner Starre. Schnell schließt er das Fenster und räumt das volle Glas und die Flasche in einen Schrank. Er hat heute keine Lust auf eine Grundsatzdiskussion über vampirische Verhaltensweisen. 

Die Schritte nähern sich derweil stetig. Sie erklingen erst im Hausflur, dann auf der Treppe. Sie klingen mittlerweile wie die Schläge eines Hammers und Faustus zuckt bei jedem einzelnen zusammen. Auch sein Herz schlägt unnatürlich wild in seiner Brust. Für ihn steht außer Frage, dass ES unmittelbar bevorsteht. Was auch immer sein Leben auf den Kopf stellen wird, Sebastian ist der Überbringer. Ob Faustus bereit ist oder nicht, spielt nun keine Rolle mehr. 

Er versucht den Anschein von Ruhe zu wahren und öffnet die Tür, bevor Sebastian klopfen kann.

Dieser verschwendet keine Zeit mit Floskeln und schiebt sich an Faustus vorbei in das Zimmer. Angesichts seiner Anspannung lässt Faustus dies unkommentiert und schließt einfach lautlos die Tür. 

Sebastian macht es sich derweil auf dem Stuhl bequem, auf welchem Faustus bis eben noch gesessen hatte, und nutzt den kleinen Tisch als Ablage für seine Füße. Die Stiefel sind mit Schmutz verkrustet und Faustus setzt nun doch zu einem bissigen Kommentar an, bevor der Ausdruck in den Augen des Anderen ihn wieder verstummen lässt. 

Alles in Faustus schreit: Gefahr, und dann ist es plötzlich soweit. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung verkündet Sebastian mit kalter Stimme:

„Kain ist zurück.“ 

Und die Welt steht für einen kurzen Moment still…, bevor sie sich weiterdreht. Vielleicht ein klein wenig schneller als zuvor. 

Manchmal bedarf es nur weniger Worte, um alles zu ändern. 

„Er wurde in den Slums gesichtet. Unsere Kontakte vermuten, dass er sich die letzten zweihundert Jahre dort verkrochen und seine Kräfte gesammelt hat. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Kabal ihn geschützt hat, doch wir wissen weder, wie gut sie sich organisiert haben noch was sie vorhaben.“

Faustus hat Probleme damit, Sebastian überhaupt zuzuhören, denn die Worte, auf die es wirklich ankommt, wurden bereits gesprochen. 

Kain ist zurück.

Und während er diese Worte in seinem Kopf wiederholt, merkt Faustus, dass die Unruhe, die ihn über Wochen quälte, auf einmal verschwunden ist. Und nicht nur das: An ihre Stelle ist eine Ruhe getreten, die man nur als befreiend bezeichnen kann.

„Ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg zum Palast gemacht, doch leider hatte Lord Sarafan die Nachricht bereits erhalten. Dass er schlechte Laune hat, ist noch milde formuliert.“

Kain ist zurück. 

Langsam realisiert Faustus, dass er eigentlich längst gewusst hatte, was passieren würde. Er hat es sich nur nicht eingestehen können. Vielleicht aus Angst, Hoffnung zuzulassen. Vielleicht aus einem völlig anderen Grund. Doch nun hat Sebastian diese drei Worte gesprochen und damit bestätigt, worauf Faustus all die Jahre lang- 

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

Die Kälte in Sebastians Tonfall reißt Faustus aus seinen Gedanken. „Natürlich.“, sagt er schnell und konzentriert sich auf sein Gegenüber. Der stechende Blick und die verspannten Züge lassen Sebastians Gesicht hart und kantig wirken. Die blasse Haut und die eingefallenen Wangen unterstützen diesen Eindruck nur. Einst muss er ein gutaussehender Mann gewesen sein, vermutlich Ende Dreißig, als er zum Vampir wurde. Über seine Vergangenheit weiß Faustus nicht viel, außer, dass er bereits als Mensch ein guter Kämpfer war und einen hohen Posten in der Armee innehatte. Sein stets tadelloses Äußeres und die edle Kleidung lassen darauf schließen, dass er weiterhin aus reichem Hause stammt. Auch sein Verhalten deutet darauf hin. In den letzten zweihundert Jahren und auch in der Zeit des Krieges davor war Sebastian jenen, die er als ihm unterlegen betrachtete, stets mit Verachtung begegnet. Er war nicht beliebt, jedoch für seine Stärke und auch sein taktisches Denken bewundert und für seine Kaltblütigkeit gefürchtet. So stieg er schnell die Karriereleiter empor, bis er einer der obersten Befehlshaber in Kains Armee wurde. 

Wenn doch nur jemand geahnt hätte, dass Sebastian all dies noch nicht genug war. Dass er skrupellos genug war, sein eigenes Volk zu verraten.

Faustus hat schnell gelernt, dass man sich mit Sebastian nicht anlegen sollte. Er ist nicht nur die rechte Hand Lord Sarafans. Seine Exekutive. Sein Henker. Er ist auch bereit, über Leichen zu gehen, und nichts und niemand ist ihm irgendetwas wert. 

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.“, fährt Sebastian fort. „Nimm das hier bloß nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Kains Wiederkehr stellt ein Risiko dar, welches wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht eingehen können und welches schnellstmöglich beseitigt werden muss.“ Er legt eine kurze Pause ein und mustert Faustus mit einem Blick, der diesem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

„Da Kain in den Slums gesichtet wurde, gehen wir davon aus, dass er dort schon länger verweilt. Doch du hast stets behauptet, dass weder du selbst noch einer deiner Kontakte irgendetwas gehört hat. Zweihundert Jahre lang! Keine zufällige Begegnung, keine betrunkenen Gespräche in den vielen Tavernen, und auch unter Folter hat keiner der Verdächtigen irgendetwas preisgegeben. Weder was den Aufenthaltsort von Kain angeht, noch den Hauptsitz der Kabal. Zumindest hast du das behauptet!“

Faustus kann seinen Ohren kaum trauen. „Behauptet?“, bricht es aus ihm hervor. „Bei allem Respekt, Sebastian, Kain hätte genauso gut in der Oberstadt auftauchen können, würdest du dann das gleiche Gespräch mit Marcus führen? Oder im Industriegebiet? Am Hafen? Es hätte überall passieren können, du weißt selbst, wie sehr die Stadt in den letzten Jahren gewachsen ist. Vielleicht war er ja auch ganz woanders und hat einfach diesen Zeitpunkt gewählt, um nach Meridian zurückzukehren. Stellst du jetzt wirklich meine Loyalität infrage?“

Faustus muss wohl die richtige Dosis Empörung in seine Stimme gelegt haben, denn Sebastians Gesichtszüge entspannen sich und er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich nicht, Faustus. Ich weiß, dass du es niemals wagen würdest, mir etwas zu verheimlichen, oder gar falsche Informationen zu liefern. Aber Lord Sarafan ist sich da nicht so sicher… Er verlangt einen Beweis. Einen Beweis, dass er dir nach wie vor trauen kann.“

Faustus weiß mittlerweile genau, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen wird. Doch er ist sich nicht sicher, was er dabei fühlen soll. Angst, angesichts dieser Verkündung? Entsetzen? Möchte Sebastian ihn flehen hören? Das würde ihm sicher gefallen, Faustus winselnd auf den Knien, seine dreckigen Stiefel küssend. Verzweifelt bittend, dass man ihn verschonen möge. Faustus ist in seinem Leben schon tief gesunken, aber niemals würde er so tief fallen.

Nein, im Augenblick verspürt er nichts als eine trotzige Wut in seinem Inneren. Zweihundert Jahre lang hat Faustus Lord Sarafan gedient, als einer von nur wenigen Vampiren. Hat die Slums und die Unterstadt verwaltet und sich um die Angelegenheiten der Bewohner gekümmert. Informationen gesammelt und Steuern eingetrieben, Konflikte gelöst und Urteile vollstreckt. Er hat groß angelegte Sanierungen und das stetige Wachstum dieser beiden großen Stadtviertel begleitet. Er hat unzählige Menschen leben und sterben sehen. Genau wie deren Kinder. Und deren Enkel. Und deren Kinder und Enkel. 

Und trotzdem war er in den Augen von Lord Sarafan nie mehr als Sebastians Handlanger gewesen. Selbst kaum mehr wert als der Abschaum in den Gossen. Und somit auch nicht wert, einen persönlichen Befehl zu erhalten. Während Sebastian beinahe täglich Besprechungen im Palast beiwohnt, bekommt Faustus Lord Sarafan nur wenige Male im Jahr zu Gesicht. Nicht, dass Faustus Sebastian um dieses Privileg beneiden würde, denn auf Lord Sarafans Aufmerksamkeit kann er gut und gerne verzichten. Ihn ärgert diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit welcher Sebastian ihn nun zum sicheren Tode verurteilen möchte. Wie selbstverständlich er das Vieh auf die Schlachtbank treibt.

Die Wut hilft Faustus dabei, Ruhe zu bewahren und Sebastian dadurch seiner Genugtuung zu berauben. „Und wie kann ich meine Loyalität unter Beweis stellen?“, fragt er beinahe gelassen, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kennt.

Sebastian runzelt leicht die Stirn angesichts Faustus` augenscheinlicher Gleichgültigkeit, doch ansonsten lässt er sich nichts anmerken. „Da wir noch nicht wissen, was Kain vorhat, wirst du ihn zunächst observieren und deinen Kontakten regelmäßig Bericht erstatten. Vielleicht machen wir auf diesem Wege sogar den Hauptsitz der Kabal ausfindig. Sollte er dich bemerken, wirst du ihn konfrontieren und gegen ihn kämpfen. In jedem Fall stellst du dich ihm, bevor er die Oberstadt erreicht, sollte dies sein Plan sein. Wir können kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.“

Faustus holt tief Luft und atmet langsam aus. Weiterhin ruhig erwidert er: „Und falls ich versage?“  
Eigentlich müsste es „und WENN ich versage“ heißen. Denn Kain müsste sich schon in äußerst schlechter Verfassung befinden, bevor Faustus eine Chance gegen ihn hätte. Das wissen sowohl Faustus als auch Sebastian.

„Falls du versagst, ist die Angelegenheit Marcus` Problem. Ich werde ihn später aufsuchen und entsprechend instruieren.“

„Und falls Marcus versagt?“, entgegnet Faustus. Er weiß, dass Sebastian diese Fragen provozieren, doch ganz ehrlich: Was hat er jetzt noch zu verlieren?

„FALLS Marcus versagt, stehe immer noch ich zwischen ihm und Lord Sarafan.“, sagt Sebastian. Er sagt es gezwungen ruhig und selbstsicher, doch Faustus lässt sich nicht täuschen. So talentiert Sebastian auch sein mag, Kain war ihm immer einen Schritt voraus. Und auch nach zwei Jahrhunderten bleibt dies eine Tatsache, die man nicht außer Acht lassen darf. Das weiß auch Sebastian. 

Die beiden so ungleichen Vampire blicken sich lange an, und die Spannung zwischen ihnen ist greifbar. Sebastians Blick ist düster, während in Faustus` Blick fast Erheiterung liegt. 

„Das wird Lord Sarafan bestimmt sehr beruhigen.“, sagt Faustus schließlich leise und seine Mundwinkel heben sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. 

Mit einem Ruck schwingt Sebastian seine Füße zurück auf den Boden und richtet sich auf. Er geht auf Faustus zu und dieser muss sich dazu zwingen, nicht zurückzuweichen. Sebastian bleibt jedoch nicht stehen, sondern stößt Faustus mit beiden Händen nach hinten. Dieser ist darauf nicht vorbereitet und stolpert hart gegen die Wand. Die Luft entweicht seinen Lungen und er keucht auf, versucht sich dabei wieder zu fangen, doch Sebastians Hände umfassen bereits seine Kehle und pressen ihn unnachgiebig gegen den Stein.

„Sollte mir auch nur der kleinste Zweifel an deiner Loyalität kommen…“, haucht Sebastian in sein Ohr. „…wirst du dir wünschen, ich hätte dich damals sterben lassen.“ Sebastian drückt hart zu bevor er abrupt loslässt und zur Tür geht, während Faustus hinter ihm nach Atem ringt.

„Übrigens.“, sagt Sebastian und dreht sich im Türrahmen erneut um. „Dein Atem stinkt schon wieder nach Alkohol… Du bist wirklich erbärmlich.“ Er schenkt Faustus einen beinahe mitleidigen Blick, dreht sich dann um und lässt Faustus endlich allein. 

Seine Schritte hallen die Treppen hinunter, durch den Flur und hinaus auf die Straße. Dort verstummen sie kurzzeitig und durch das geschlossene Fenster vernimmt Faustus` feines Gehör die geflüsterten Worte, als würde Sebastian noch neben ihm stehen:

„Viel Spaß beim Sterben.“

Faustus bleibt noch lange an der Wand stehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Als Sebastians Schritte längst verhallt sind und die finstere Nacht grauem Zwielicht weicht.

Endlich löst er sich aus der Starre und geht zielsicher zum Schrank. Er öffnet die Tür und greift nach dem Glas. 

Er führt es zu seinem Mund und schließt die Augen, atmet dabei den Duft des Alkohols ein, einen würzigen, leicht rauchigen Geruch, der in seiner Nase kribbelt. Dann öffnet er seinen Mund und lässt die Flüssigkeit langsam über seine Zunge rinnen. Er erkennt unter dem starken Brennen den Geschmack von Rauch und einen Hauch von Honig, und beim Hinunterschlucken breitet sich ein Gefühl von Wärme in seinem Inneren aus. Der Rest seines Körpers fühlt sich an wie betäubt.

Faustus hat nicht vor, zu sterben. 

Zumindest nicht in unmittelbarer Zukunft. 

Sebastians größte Schwäche ist seine Arroganz, und in dieser hat er den Fehler begangen, Faustus zu unterschätzen. Er traut ihm nicht zu, einen Befehl zu missachten. Sich zu widersetzen. Etwas anderes zu sein als ein Feigling. Was wird er wohl denken, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt…

Wenn es schlecht läuft, wird Faustus das niemals erfahren. 

Er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck Alkohol und wünscht sich auf einmal sehnlichst, er könnte tatsächlich betrunken werden. Das würde jetzt alles einfacher machen, und sei es nur für einen kleinen Moment. 

Wie kann er Kain nur zeigen… Wie kann er ihm beweisen…

Ein Klirren ertönt, gefolgt von einem scharfen Schmerz. Ein Blick nach unten zeigt Faustus, dass das Glas durch zu hohen Druck zerbrochen ist. Die Scherben haben sich in seine Finger gebohrt. Blut und Whisky vermischen sich und tropfen gemeinsam zu Boden. Wie in Trance schaut Faustus dabei zu. Die Wunde wird bald von alleine heilen. Das tut sie immer. Das Trinken von Blut beschleunigt die Heilung, doch es geht auch so. Jede Wunde heilt irgendwann... Oder zumindest die meisten, korrigiert er sich in Gedanken, mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf seinen linken Unterarm. Manche Wunden können nicht geheilt werden... Und dazu gehören zumeist auch die inneren. 

Auf einmal fühlt Faustus sich verloren. Wie jemand, der weit von daheim entfernt ist, ohne die Möglichkeit, jemals zurückzukehren.

Und niemand auf der Welt ist je so weit von daheim entfernt wie ein Vampir. 

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Hinweise zur Fanfiction:  
Diese Fanfiction verfolgt die Geschehnisse des Spiels Blood Omen 2, ist jedoch keine Nacherzählung. Ich habe viele Dinge verändert, zum Beispiel habe ich den Figuren einen geänderten Charakter und eine Vergangenheit gegeben. Und manche Grundregeln, die in der Welt von Nosgoth normalerweise gelten, habe ich aufgehoben. Zum Beispiel die Reaktion von Vampiren auf Licht und Wasser oder den Einsatz und Erhalt der dunklen Gaben. Ich werde die einzelnen Änderungen nicht erklären und möchte dich als Leser bitten, dich einfach auf sie einzulassen. Für Rückfragen oder Anmerkungen jeglicher Art stehe ich natürlich gerne zur Verfügung.  
-  
Diese Fanfiction verfolgt mich nun seit ich Blood Omen 2 das erste Mal spielte (und das war kurz nachdem es damals rauskam, was nun schon über die Hälfte meines Lebens her ist). Ich hatte es nie geschafft, sie zu beenden, und dies ist die bisher dritte und letztlich finale Überarbeitung. Nachdem ich mich jahrelang nicht mit der Geschichte befasste und sie auf meinem Laptop „verstaubte“, wachte ich eines Morgens auf, im Sommer 2018, und hatte plötzlich tausend Ideen in meinem Kopf. Nicht nur zu dieser Geschichte, sondern auch zu einer möglichen Fortsetzung. Seitdem habe ich viel recherchiert und mir Analysen und Let‘s Plays angeschaut, lag das Spielen der Reihe doch viele Jahre zurück. Und ich habe mich erneut an diese Geschichte gewagt. Ob nun gut oder schlecht, ich bin froh, dies nun endlich und ein für alle Mal zum Abschluss zu bringen.

Schlusswort zum Kapitel:  
Ich habe dieses erste Kapitel vorab gepostet, doch die ganze Fanfiction ist bereits fertig. 25 Kapitel mit etwas über 170.000 Wörtern. Die anderen Kapitel folgen zeitnah, sobald ich ein letztes Mal Korrektur lesen konnte.


	2. Kapitel 2

TRACES OF LIGHT 

-

Ladies and gentlemen  
Your hero has returned again  
Everything is going to be okay-ay-ay-ay

Ladies and gentlemen  
Your shepherd and your very best friend  
Bow your head and let us in  
To stay-ay-ay-ay

(Avatar : The Eagle Has Landed)

-

KAPITEL 2

/ So lasst uns beginnen /

-

Man sagte ihm einst: Wenn du stirbst, zieht das Leben an dir vorbei. 

Er hat nie daran geglaubt. Und doch ist Bedauern das letzte, das er fühlt. 

Da ist nichts. Rein gar nichts. 

Keine letzte Zeitreise für den Vampir, der alles verlor.

Obgleich es sowieso kaum schöne Momente in seinem Leben gab, an die er sich hätte erinnern wollen. Vielleicht das Gesicht seiner Mutter. Ein liebevolles Lächeln, aufrichtig und ohne Hintergedanken. Nur ein letztes Mal…

Doch da ist nichts, und bevor die Schmerzen ihm die Sinne rauben und er in tiefe Ohnmacht sinkt, hört er in seinem Kopf Möbius lachen.

Und dann ist da für lange Zeit gar nichts mehr.

Er fühlt nichts. 

Er denkt nichts. 

Er träumt nichts. 

Die Welt dreht sich um ihre Achse und das Leben geht weiter. 

Zweihundert Jahre lang… 

Menschen werden geboren und sterben, und ihre Kinder und Enkel sterben und auch deren Kinder und Enkel. Doch Kain bekommt von alldem nichts mit.

Und dann auf einmal ist da wieder etwas.

Ohne Vorwarnung ist da der Fetzen einer Erinnerung. Kains Bewusstsein regt sich erneut. Er windet sich in seinem Schlaf, nachdem er sich so viele Jahre nicht rührte.

Er versucht, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch obwohl das Zimmer bloß spärlich beleuchtet ist, fühlen sich seine lichtempfindlichen Augen an, als würde er direkt in die Sonne blicken.

Zwischen zusammengepressten Lidern erblicken seine tränenden Augen eine Frau. Sie beugt sich über ihn und lächelt ihn an. Im Delirium ruft er nach seiner Mutter, doch dann bemerkt er die spitzen Zähne. 

„Trink“, haucht die Frau, und auf einmal liegt da ein metallener Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

Oder vielleicht träumt er auch das, denn in Wirklichkeit sind seine Augen noch fest geschlossen.

Langsam, ganz langsam, kämpft sich sein Bewusstsein zurück an die Oberfläche. Und je näher der Zeitpunkt des Erwachens rückt, desto verworrener werden die Träume. Desto wilder wälzt er sich auf den Laken herum. Desto hektischer wird sein Atem.

Erneut ruft er nach seiner Mutter und diesmal ist er sich sicher, sie vor sich zu sehen. Er streckt seine Arme nach ihr aus, doch sie entgleitet ihm, bevor er sie zu fassen bekommt, und plötzlich ist da ein Meer aus Flammen um ihn herum. Schwarzer Rauch nimmt ihm die Luft zum Atmen und er hustet gequält, Tränen laufen über seine Wangen, und aus den Tiefen der Feuersbrunst blicken ihm die Augen eines Dämons entgegen, leuchtend grün und ohne Pupillen. 

Durch all das Chaos dringt die Stimme der Frau an sein Ohr.

„Beruhige dich“, sagt sie sanft, und erneut gleitet Kain in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Und dann auf einmal ist er wach.

Er setzt sich mit einem Ruck auf und öffnet die Augen. Er sieht seine Umgebung zum ersten Mal klar und deutlich, statt durch den dichten Schleier des Deliriums.

Als Erstes bemerkt er den scharfen Schmerz in seiner Brust, der bei jedem Atemzug brennt wie flüssiges Feuer. Er blickt an sich herab und registriert eine Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Oberkörper zieht. Bereits ein flüchtiger Blick macht deutlich, dass er dem Tode nur knapp entronnen ist. Sie ist nicht mehr als eine verblasste Linie, beinahe so blass wie die andere, etwas tiefere Narbe der Wunde, die ihn damals tötete. 

Er blickt sich weiter um. Er registriert das Bett, in dem er liegt. Die edlen Laken, den schweren roten Vorhang. Das ansonsten so spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer mit den nackten Steinwänden. Und dann stellt er fest, dass er gar nicht allein ist.

Die Vampirin lehnt an der offenen Balkontür und blickt ihn erwartungsvoll an. Kain erkennt in ihr die Frau aus seinen Träumen.

„Erstaunlich…“, murmelt sie, und ja: Auch die Stimme erkennt Kain aus seinen Träumen wieder. „Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell erwachst.“ 

Kain mustert die Vampirin kurz und intensiv, registriert die langen schwarzen Haare und die vollen Lippen, die befremdlichen Tätowierungen auf ihrer sonst makellos weißen Haut. Ihren kurvigen Körper weiß sie durch knappe und enganliegende Kleidung perfekt in Szene zu setzen. Sie ist eine schöne Frau, und das weiß sie genau.

Ein Lächeln liegt auf ihren Zügen, doch es passt nicht so ganz zu dem Bild aus den Träumen. Es ist nicht aufrichtig. Verkrampft. Nervös… Und Kain hat instinktiv das Gefühl, dass er vorsichtig sein muss. 

Die Vampirin stellt sich als Umah vor, ein Mitglied der Untergrund-Bewegung Kabal. Einer Organisation, zusammengewürfelt aus den letzten Überlebenden der großen Schlacht um Meridian. Geleitet von einem mysteriösen Anführer, dessen Namen Umah nicht preisgeben möchte. Die Kabal waren es, die Kains Körper in Sicherheit brachten. Darauf hoffend, dass er erwacht, um bei der Wiederherstellung der natürlichen Ordnung zu helfen. Einer Herrschaft der Vampire. Und alles, was dieser Herrschaft im Wege steht, ist Lord Sarafan, der feindliche Anführer, dem Kain bereits vor zweihundert Jahren unterlag.

Kain muss über vieles nachdenken, während er Umah durch die engen Gassen der Slums folgt, dem äußersten und ärmsten Viertel Meridians. Sie hat ihm ein Mahl versprochen, sowie ein Treffen mit ihrem Anführer. Das ist für Kain Grund genug, ihr fürs erste die Führung zu überlassen, doch an seinem Misstrauen ändert sich nichts. Es ist nicht so, als wäre Kain schon immer misstrauisch veranlagt gewesen. Doch er besitzt eine gute Menschenkenntnis, für die er einst einen bitteren Preis zahlte. Er ist zu oft verraten und benutzt worden. 

Er erinnert sich noch nicht an alles. Die Erinnerungen kommen nach und nach zu ihm zurück. Und das auch nicht immer geordnet. Auf eine Erinnerung aus seiner Kindheit folgt die Erinnerung an seinen ersten Mord. An seine Wandlung zum Vampir. An Säulen, die vor seinen Augen zerfallen. Doch die Hintergründe wollen sich ihm nicht erschließen. Er sieht die Bilder wie ein Außenstehender. Als würde er versuchen, ein Gemälde zu interpretieren. Und wenn er glaubt, das große Ganze beinahe entschlüsselt zu haben, kommt ein neues Detail hinzu und die Zusammenhänge entgleiten ihm wieder.

Er versucht, fürs Erste nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und einfach jede Erinnerung in seinem Gedächtnis zu speichern, um sie später in Ruhe zu ordnen.

Es ist Nacht, auch wenn weder Mond noch Sterne durch den diesigen Dunst hindurch zu sehen sind, der den Himmel bedeckt wie ein dichter Schleier. Die Luft ist stickig und sie klebt an seiner Haut. Es ist schwül, und trotz der späten Stunde sehr warm. Kain vermutet, dass Hochsommer ist. Auch wenn die wenigen Bäume, die er bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hat, allesamt kahl waren.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang folgt er Umah durch diverse Straßen und Gassen, doch Menschen sieht er nur selten. Umah erklärt, dass dies an der Ausgangssperre liegt, die nachts für die Bewohner Meridians gilt. „Doch auch ohne die Ausgangssperre ist es den meisten rechtschaffenen Einwohnern nachts zu gefährlich hier draußen.“, erklärt sie, und Kain erfährt auch bald, was das zu bedeuten hat. Zwar patrouillieren Sarafanenkrieger auf den nächtlichen Straßen, doch das hält die Verbrecher nicht davon ab, ihren zwielichtigen Geschäften nachzugehen. 

Gegen die beiden Vampire können sich jedoch weder die Räuber mit ihren nagelbesetzten Keulen noch die Sarafanen mit ihren Rüstungen und langen Schwertern behaupten. Auch wenn Kain sich eingestehen muss, dass er ohne die Unterstützung von Umah wohl massive Probleme bekommen hätte. Vor der Vampirin eingestehen würde er sich dies natürlich nicht, doch es ist auch so offensichtlich. 

Ganz zu Anfang hat Kain noch behauptet, er würde Lord Sarafan binnen einer Stunde bezwingen, wenn Umah ihm nur den Weg weisen würde. Doch sein Körper hat in den zweihundert Jahren stärker gelitten, als er angenommen hatte. Es sind nicht nur seine Atembeschwerden, bedingt durch die alte Wunde auf seiner Brust. Seine Muskeln haben sich zurückgebildet und neben seinen Erinnerungen hat er auch sein Wissen um die uralten Mächte der Vampire eingebüßt. 

Hätte Umah ihn nicht auf seine dunkle Gabe hingewiesen, mit dem Nebel zu verschmelzen und sich dadurch nahezu unsichtbar zu machen, hätte er sich vermutlich nicht daran erinnert. 

Und seine Ausdauer lässt auch zu wünschen übrig. Das muss er sich leider eingestehen, als er sich nach einem weiteren Kampf gegen einen gewöhnlichen Straßenräuber den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt. Seine Knochen schmerzen und sein Kopf pocht. Und so ist er wirklich erleichtert, als Umah ihm nach einer Weile mitteilt, dass der Morgen bald grauen wird und es Zeit ist, sich einen Unterschlupf zu suchen.

Als Umah ihn endlich in das kleine, fensterlose Zimmer führt, in welchem er den Tag verbringen soll, kann Kain kaum noch aufrecht gehen. Man könnte meinen, dass er nach zweihundert Jahren genug Energie hat, um mehrere Tage wachzubleiben, doch sein Körper, der so lange geruht hat, protestiert nach der plötzlichen Anstrengung der letzten Stunden. Und auch sein Geist muss die Flut an Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten. 

Umah bietet an, den Tag über bei ihm zu bleiben, doch Kain lehnt dies ab. Mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven schafft er es, sich gegen die protestierende Vampirin durchzusetzen und sie zum Gehen zu bewegen. Er knallt die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu und stellt zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass sie einen schweren Riegel besitzt. Zur Sicherheit schiebt er auch noch einen Tisch und zwei Stühle vor die Tür, bevor er sich halb benommen auf das schmale Nachtlager in der Ecke des Zimmers sinken lässt. Er möchte ungern schlafen, in dieser fremden Umgebung, in der er sich nicht ohne Hilfe zurechtfindet. Er möchte seine Deckung nicht vollends aufgeben. Aber er ist so müde… Nur für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen, denkt er sich. Nur für einen kurzen Moment…

Als Umah ihm später erzählt, dass er nicht nur den einen Tag, sondern auch die folgende Nacht und einen knappen weiteren Tag geschlafen hat, kann er es kaum glauben. 

Doch er fühlt sich regeneriert und deutlich stärker als zuvor. Auch seine Gedanken sind wieder klar. Und er versteht die ganze Bandbreite dessen, was Umah ihm in jener ersten Nacht berichtet hat. Was er teilweise mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat und in den Bruchstücken seiner Erinnerung. 

Er ist beinahe gestorben. Er hat alles verloren. Er hat zweihundert Jahre lang geschlafen.

Aber jetzt ist er wieder da.

Und vor ihm liegt ein Rachefeldzug, der nicht nur über sein eigenes Schicksal entscheiden wird, sondern über die Zukunft aller Vampire.

Erneut folgt er Umah durch die Gassen Meridians. Es ist nach wie vor schwül und noch immer liegt dieser seltsame Dunst in der Luft, der das Erblicken von Mond oder Sternen unmöglich macht. Er nimmt sich vor, Umah bei Gelegenheit danach zu fragen. Zurzeit reden sie wenig, immer wieder müssen sie sich an Patrouillen der Sarafanen vorbeischleichen. 

Kain erfährt, dass die Kabal die Sarafanen unterwandern, wo auch immer sie können. Doch sie sind wenige, und ihre Zahl ist in den letzten Jahrhunderten stetig geschrumpft. Lord Sarafan selbst haben sie selten zu Gesicht bekommen, und wenn doch, so machten die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und die unzähligen Wachen jeden Versuch eines Attentats unmöglich. Doch nicht nur die Sarafanen machen der Kabal das Leben schwer. Auch vereinzelte Vampire haben sich gegen ihre Artgenossen gewandt und bekleiden in Lord Sarafans Regiment hohe Positionen. Bei der Frage nach mehr Details und bestenfalls ein paar Namen verweist Umah erneut auf ihren ominösen Anführer, welcher ihm beizeiten alles erklären würde. Auf diese Art und Weise ist sie bereits diversen anderen Fragen ausgewichen und Kains Geduld ist fast am Ende. 

Nichtsdestotrotz schießen ihm sofort zwei Namen in den Kopf, als er über potentielle Verräter aus den Reihen seines Heeres nachdenkt. Von einem weiß er es ganz sicher, denn seine ehemals rechte Hand, sein engster Vertrauter Magnus, war am Morgen der Schlacht um Meridian spurlos verschwunden. Er schüttelt den Kopf und konzentriert sich erneut auf den Weg vor ihm. Nur ein weiterer Verrat auf einer langen Liste. 

Auf einmal bedeutet Umah Kain mit einem Zeichen, stehenzubleiben. „Wir nähern uns dem Kanal, der die Slums von der Unterstadt trennt.“, sagt sie leise. „Es gibt nur eine einzige Brücke. Ich werde nachsehen, ob die Luft rein ist und dann rufe ich dich. Wir wollen keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen.“

Kain kann sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen. „Wenn du nach mir rufst, zieht das also keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns?“, fragt er nicht wirklich überzeugt. Doch Umah schenkt ihm nur einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. „Vertrau mir“, sagt sie schlicht und biegt schon um die nächste Ecke. 

„Ganz gewiss nicht…“, murmelt Kain. Er bleibt jedoch, wo er ist, und horcht in die Nacht. Er wartet auf ein Zeichen. Einen Pfiff vielleicht oder ein entferntes Rufen. Womit er jedoch nicht rechnet ist, dass Umahs Stimme nach kurzer Zeit laut und deutlich erklingt, so als würde sie direkt neben ihm stehen. …Die Luft ist rein…, sagt ihre Stimme, und Kain zuckt heftig zusammen. Er dreht sich zu allen Seiten um, doch von Umah fehlt jede Spur.

„Zeig dich!“, ruft er und instinktiv zückt er ein Messer, das er einem seiner letzten Opfer abgenommen hat. Auch ein Schwert befindet sich bereits in seinem Besitz, doch in engen Gassen und Tunneln ist ein Messer eindeutig leichter zu handhaben. 

…Nicht so laut!..., erklingt erneut ihre Stimme, und diesmal kann Kain auch bestimmen, woher sie kommt. 

Und zwar direkt aus seinem Kopf. 

Die Stimme hallt nach, länger als es bei laut gesprochenen Worten der Fall gewesen wäre. 

…Komm endlich, solange wir unentdeckt sind!...

Und plötzlich weiß Kain, was Umah gerade tut. Obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich ist. 

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin bevor du mir nicht erklären kannst, warum ich dich in meinem Kopf höre!“, ruft er. Er weiß, dass er ebenfalls in ihrem Kopf sprechen könnte, doch alles in ihm sträubt sich dagegen. Umah hört ihn auch so klar und deutlich mit ihren geschärften vampirischen Sinnen. Und darüber, wer sie sonst noch alles hören könnte, macht er sich in diesem Moment einfach keine Gedanken. 

…Kain, sei vernünftig!..., versucht Umahs Stimme ihn zu besänftigen, doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall.

„Soweit ich weiß bin ich nicht dein Schöpfer, also komm her und erklär dich!“

Das Flüstern. So wird es genannt. Es handelt sich um eine telepathische Art der Kommunikation, welche ausschließlich von Meistern und ihrem vampirischen Nachwuchs genutzt werden kann. Zumindest hat Kain dies bisher geglaubt. 

Nur wenige Sekunden später steht Umah erneut vor ihm und sie wirkt angespannt und alles andere als glücklich. „Warum kannst du es nicht einfach so hinnehmen?!“ Obwohl sie versucht, beherrscht zu klingen, hört Kain das Beben in ihrer Stimme. „Was ist schon dabei? Es hat nur Vorteile für dich!“

„Ich habe kein Interesse an Stimmen in meinem Kopf!“, antwortet Kain. „Also warum höre ich die deine? Ich habe dich nicht zum Vampir gemacht!“

Umah seufzt ergeben auf. „Nein, das hast du nicht.“ Sie blickt Kain direkt in die Augen. Kurz flackert Wut in ihrem Blick, bevor sie sich fängt und ihr Blick sanft wird. Beinahe verzeihend. Doch Kain lässt sich nicht täuschen. 

„Es ist meine dunkle Gabe.“, erklärt sie. „So wie deine dunkle Gabe dich mit dem Nebel verschmelzen lässt, gibt mir meine die Möglichkeit, mit anderen Vampiren Kontakt aufzunehmen.“

Kain hebt eine Augenbraue. Er ahnt, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit ist. „Ohne Einschränkungen?“, will er wissen und Umahs Blick sagt ihm eigentlich schon alles, was er wissen muss. Doch er zieht seine Frage nicht zurück und blickt Umah bloß herausfordernd an, bis diese schließlich nachgibt. 

„Nein…“, sagt sie widerwillig. „Es gibt eine Einschränkung. Du musst mein Blut trinken… Und ich das deine.“ Die letzten Worte sind geflüstert, doch Kain hört sie klar und deutlich. Die Erinnerung an sein Delirium kommt zurück. An Umah, die sich über ihn beugt und ihr Handgelenk an seine Lippen presst. Ein gehauchtes „Trink…“ und der Geschmack von warmem Blut, süß auf seiner Zunge, wie ein kalter Schluck Wasser für einen Verdurstenden.

Kain schüttelt heftig den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln. „Ich habe dir nicht die Erlaubnis erteilt! Das hätte ich nie getan!“, entrüstet er sich und nun scheint auch in Umah die Wut zu überwiegen. 

„So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht!“, entgegnet sie. „Es ist eine gegenseitige Verbindung, die uns in unserer gegenwärtigen Situation nichts als Vorteile bringt! Ich kann weder deine Gedanken lesen noch bringt mir das Nutzen meiner Gabe anderweitig persönliche Vorteile, das kann ich dir versichern! Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so ein großes Problem damit hast. Alle Mitglieder der Kabal stehen mit mir in Kontakt und bisher hat das auch noch niemanden gestört.“

„Was ihr in eurer Widerstandsbewegung so alles treibt, interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten.“, entgegnet Kain. Er hat sich während Umahs Ausbruch erneut gefasst, und mit seiner kalten, jedoch beherrschten Stimme nimmt er Umah den Wind aus den Segeln. „Ihr könnt machen, was ihr wollt. Ich biete euch meine Hilfe an, doch unter welchen Umständen und zu welchem Zeitpunkt ich mich auf irgendetwas einlasse, bestimme alleine ich. Ihr glaubt vielleicht, dass ich euch etwas schuldig bin, aber soll ich dir etwas sagen?“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und blickt Umah ernst an. „Auch das ist mir egal. Ihr könnt denken, was ihr wollt. Ihr könnt euch im Recht fühlen, wie ihr wollt. Doch ich entscheide ganz allein über das, was ich tue. Ich lasse mich nicht benutzen. Und ich lasse mich nicht bevormunden. Nicht von dir, und auch nicht von eurem mysteriösen Anführer, von dem du so gerne redest.“

Er tritt ganz nah an Umah heran. „Ich sage dir das jetzt im Guten, aber nur ein einziges Mal. Sollte ich deine Stimme ein weiteres Mal in meinem Kopf hören, bekommen wir zwei ein ernsthaftes Problem. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Umah presst die Lippen zusammen. Sie zögert merklich. Ihr Blick gleitet kurz hinunter zu dem Messer in Kains Hand. Er hat zwar schlicht vergessen, es wegzustecken, doch es scheint seinen Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Umah nickt widerwillig. „Wie du meinst.“, seufzt sie. „Das wird einiges komplizierter machen.“ 

„Ich liebe Herausforderungen.“, erwidert Kain trocken und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gehen wir weiter?“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	3. Kapitel 3

TRACES OF LIGHT 

-

No regrets, no compromise  
Story will be told  
Won't reject the cure this time  
Let this river flow

(Soilwork : Let This River Flow)

-

KAPITEL 3

/ Die Kunst, sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen /

-

Fasziniert beobachtet Faustus die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kain und Umah. Besser hätte die Vampirin ihm gar nicht in die Hände spielen können! Da zerbricht sich Faustus tagelang den Kopf darüber, wie er Kain dazu bringen kann, der Vampirin zu misstrauen, und dann schafft sie es letztendlich ganz alleine, einen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben. Und das so kurz bevor sich ihre Wege zumindest kurzzeitig trennen werden…

Doch Faustus verkneift sich vehement jede Form vorzeitigen Triumphes.

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet er, wie Umah erneut die Führung übernimmt und sich mit Kain im Schlepptau ihren Weg zur Brücke bahnt. Der Platz davor ist menschenleer, kein einziger Bürger in Sicht und auch keine Wache weit und breit. Genau nach Plan.

Und genau wie Faustus es sich gedacht hat, tritt Umah mit deutlichem Vorsprung zu Kain durch den Torbogen, der auf die Brücke führt. Was Umah nicht weiß und auch noch gar nicht wissen kann: Die Brücke wurde erst kürzlich mit Glyphenmagie ausgestattet und wird rund um die Uhr bewacht. In dieser Nacht sogar von einem ranghohen Ritter der Sarafanen, ausgestattet mit einer speziellen Rüstung, welche die Anwesenheit von Vampiren auf knappe zwanzig Meter Entfernung mit einem Leuchten ankündigt. 

Faustus hatte dem Ritter zuvor den Hinweis gegeben, in dieser Nacht besonders wachsam zu sein. Laut seinen Kontakten würde sich eine Rebellin des Vampir-Widerstands in den Slums herumtreiben und gewiss in Kürze den Weg in die Unterstadt antreten. 

Der pflichtbewusste Ritter legt bei Umahs Betreten der Brücke natürlich umgehend den Schalter um, der die Barriere aus Glyphenmagie in Kraft setzt. Umah ist der Weg zurück in die Slums somit versperrt und im Gegenzug dazu kann Kain die Brücke nicht betreten.

Umah weicht gekonnt den Schwerthieben des Ritters aus und schafft es, Kain eine letzte Anweisung mit auf den Weg zu geben, bevor sie über die Brücke in Richtung Unterstadt fliehen muss, den Ritter dicht auf den Fersen.

Da ihm der direkte Weg nun versperrt ist, soll Kain einen Geheimgang der Schmuggler finden. Im Grand Hotel in den Slums soll es einen Kontaktmann der Kabal geben, der ihm weiterhelfen kann. 

Faustus kennt den Geheimgang der Schmuggler natürlich, doch er ist nicht bereit, sich Kain jetzt schon zu offenbaren. Er geht davon aus, dass seine Anwesenheit bisher nicht bemerkt wurde. Die Kabal waren schon immer leicht zu täuschen, mit Ausnahme von Vorador vielleicht. Doch der verkriecht sich in seinem sogenannten Heiligtum und lässt die anderen die Drecksarbeit für sich erledigen. Das hat er schon immer gerne getan. Und Kain… Der hätte wohl eine Herausforderung dargestellt, wenn ihn der lange Schlaf nicht einen Großteil seiner Kräfte und auch seine sonst so beispiellose Auffassungsgabe gekostet hätte. 

Faustus folgt Kain auf seinem Rückweg in die Tiefen der Slums, auf der Suche nach dem Hotel. Dabei bewegt er sich lautlos über die Dächer. Diese Kunst hat er in den letzten Jahrhunderten perfektioniert. Er ist dankbar für seine dunkle Gabe und auch dafür, dass er sie immer weitestgehend geheim hielt. Die Menschen schauen immer nur nach links und rechts, doch selten nach oben. Und das ist bei Vampiren nicht anders. Faustus’ Kleiderwahl trägt ebenfalls zu seinem lautlosen und unbemerkten Vorankommen bei. Den langen roten Mantel mit goldbesetzten Knöpfen und Riemen trägt er nur im offiziellen Dienst, wenn er sich offen auf der Straße zeigen muss. Ansonsten bevorzugt er unauffällige und praktische Kleidung. 

Durch das Betreten des Grand Hotels entzieht sich Kain Faustus` Blicken, doch dieser weiß bereits, wohin sein weiterer Weg ihn führen wird. Der Keller des Hotels verbindet die Slums mit dem angrenzenden Schmugglerviertel. Dieses liegt, genau wie die Slums, auf der falschen Seite des dreckigen Kanals, doch in einer stillgelegten Fabrik führt ein Weg hinunter in die alten Abwasserkanäle der Stadt. Manche von ihnen liegen so tief, dass sie unter dem Kanal hindurchführen. 

Faustus gelangt dank seiner dunklen Gabe über andere Wege ins Schmugglerviertel. 

Um die Lage des Schmugglerviertels zu verstehen, muss man sich zunächst Meridian als Ganzes vor Augen führen. Die Stadt liegt im Südosten von Nosgoth am Meer und ist, bis auf ein einziges Eingangstor im Westen der Slums, nur über den Seeweg erreichbar. Die Slums grenzen im Süden ans Meer, besitzen aber keinen eigenen Hafen. Im Norden grenzen sie an einen See, gespeist aus dem Wasser eines Flusses, der in den fernen nördlichen Bergen entspringt und sich von dort seinen Weg durch den großen südlichen See bis hin zum Meer bahnt. 

In dem See im Norden Meridians teilt der Fluss sich dann erneut auf. Der Hauptstrom, begradigt zu einem Kanal, trennt die Slums von der Unterstadt durch eine einzige Brücke. Eben jene Brücke, die Faustus für Kain unpassierbar gemacht hat. Die Unterstadt grenzt im Norden an die Oberstadt und im Osten an das Industriegebiet. Im Süden liegt letztlich der Hafen, der sowohl von der Unterstadt als auch vom Industriegebiet aus erreicht werden kann. Und dann gibt es noch die Festung der Sarafanen, ganz im Norden der Oberstadt, selbst noch einmal durch dicke Mauern gesichert. 

Die gesamte Stadt grenzt also im Süden ans Meer, im Osten und Norden an die Berge und lediglich im Westen befindet sich hinter den Stadttoren ein Landweg. Logischerweise wird der Großteil des Handels über den Seeweg abgewickelt, Freihafen ist als größte Handelsstadt des Südens das Hauptumschlagszentrum für Waren und selbst in fester Hand der Sarafanen. 

Nun zurück zu der Lage des Schmugglerviertels. Es liegt ganz im Nordosten der Slums, zur Hälfte mit Stegen und Stelzen in den See hineingebaut. Es ist im Osten durch den Kanal und einen steilen Ausläufer der Berge, der fast bis hinab zur Brücke verläuft und dort abrupt endet, von der angrenzenden Oberstadt getrennt. Im Süden und Westen liegen die Slums, doch von dieser Seite ist das Schmugglerviertel nur über wenige geheime Passagen erreichbar, so verbaut und verwinkelt sind die Wege. Es bleibt der Norden, selbst komplett von Bergen umgeben, doch hier gibt es Wege. Geheime Passagen, teils steil und gefährlich, teils gut genug ausgebaut für Pferde und sperrige Wagen, jedoch gut versteckt hinter Häuserfassaden und Bäumen. Und dann sind da noch die unterirdischen Höhlen, in welche der See mündet, auf den ersten Blick unscheinbar genug. Doch außerhalb der Sichtweite beginnen Bergflüsse, die sich zunächst unterirdisch unter den Bergen hindurch erstrecken, später jedoch auch erneut an die Oberfläche treten und zum Teil mit Booten befahren werden können. 

Diese spezielle Lage macht das Viertel zu einem Paradies für Schmuggler, Diebe, Mörder, Assassinen und weitere Verbrecher, die in diesem Teil der Stadt nahezu ungestört ihren Geschäften nachgehen können. Die Sarafanen patrouillieren so gut wie nie und es werden keine Fragen gestellt. Alle Gesetze, die für den Rest der Stadt gelten, inklusive der nächtlichen Ausgangssperre, finden hier keine Anwendung. 

Ganz offiziell gehört das Viertel noch zu Faustus` Verantwortlichkeit, zusammen mit den Slums und der Unterstadt. Doch inoffiziell herrscht ein Pakt zwischen Lord Sarafan und den Anführern des organisierten Verbrechens. Die Regierung wendet den Blick ab und wird dafür am Profit beteiligt. Dieses System wird seit mehreren Jahrzehnten so gehandhabt und hat sich in dieser Zeit bewährt, wie Faustus findet. Natürlich kann er bei Weitem nicht alles gutheißen, was im Schmugglerviertel so vor sich geht, doch dass die Kriminalitätsrate in den anderen Stadtteilen dafür gesunken ist, darf man nicht außer Acht lassen. 

Faustus wartet auf einer Anhöhe nahe dem Tunnel, durch den Kain das Schmugglerviertel betreten wird. Er versucht, Geduld zu bewahren und ruhig zu bleiben, doch innerlich ist er so angespannt, dass er es irgendwann aufgeben muss. Sein Herz schlägt wie wild in seiner Brust und sein Atem ist schnell und hektisch. Erst spät wird ihm bewusst, dass er sich am Rande einer Panikattacke befindet. All die Jahre hat er auf diesen Moment gewartet und hat jedes nur erdenkliche Szenario in seinem Kopf abgespielt. Doch die meisten dieser Szenarien nehmen kein gutes Ende für Faustus. Was wird Kain wohl zu ihm sagen? Was wird er von ihm denken? Wird er überhaupt etwas sagen, Faustus zu Wort kommen lassen, oder wird er angreifen und Faustus keine andere Wahl lassen, als gegen ihn zu kämpfen? Hätte Faustus dann eine Chance gegen Kain? Die Karten wurden neu gemischt, Faustus hatte zweihundert Jahre Zeit, um stärker zu werden. Aber könnte er überhaupt gegen Kain kämpfen, wenn er es müsste? Würde er es wollen? Oder würde er kampflos zugrunde gehen und sein Schicksal mit offenen Armen empfangen? 

Er denkt zurück an damals, als alles noch anders war. Als die Rollen noch anders verteilt waren. Als er und die anderen Vampire trunken waren vom Siegesrausch. In der Nacht vor der großen Schlacht um Meridian war ausgelassen gefeiert worden. Er erinnert sich an jedes Detail, als ob es gestern war. Sebastian hatte am lautesten gelacht von ihnen allen. Er und die anderen Verräter hatten eine überzeugende Vorstellung dargeboten und sie alle in dem Glauben gelassen, sie freuten sich über den nahenden Sieg der Vampire. Sie saßen mit denen zusammen, denen sie keine zwölf Stunden später in den Rücken fallen würden. 

Faustus glaubt, dass dies einer der wichtigsten Gründe für seinen Groll gegen Sebastian und die anderen Verräter ist. Und er möchte glauben, dass er selbst nicht zu einer solchen Ausgelassenheit fähig wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass die, mit denen er da feiert, den nächsten Abend mit Sicherheit nicht erleben würden..., weil sie durch seine Hand sterben würden.

(Ich bin nicht wie ihr… Ich bin kein Monster. Ich habe den Tod nicht verdient.)

Wenn er die Worte nur oft genug wiederholt… Aber es reicht nicht, nein. Absolution kann er sich selbst nicht erteilen. 

(Das kann nur einer.)

Und wie auf ein lautloses Stichwort hin tritt Kain aus dem Dunkel des Tunnels hervor und lässt seinen Blick über das vor ihm liegende Gebiet schweifen, bevor er seinen Weg langsam fortsetzt. Das Ganze ist so unspektakulär, dass Faustus beinahe auflachen muss. Warten kann einen verrückt machen. Aber jetzt geht es weiter.

Faustus bewegt sich erneut lautlos über die Dächer und folgt Kain wie ein dunkler Schatten. Die Gegner hier sind von einem anderen Kaliber als die Diebesbanden in den Slums. Die bestehen hauptsächlich aus Obdachlosen, die sich in ihrer Not zusammengerottet haben. Diebstahl wird in den Slums und der Unterstadt zumeist mit dem Abtrennen einer Hand bestraft, doch die Missachtung eines Befehls oder gar das Auflehnen gegen Obrigkeiten kann sogar mit dem Tode bestraft werden. Meist machen die Sarafanen keine halben Sachen, wenn sie auf ein Diebesnest stoßen. Und ein alter Brustpanzer aus gekochtem Leder und eine Holzkeule mit ein paar verbogenen Nägeln hat einer gepanzerten Rüstung und einem Schwert nichts entgegenzusetzen. Besonders, wenn man keine entsprechende Ausbildung genossen hat. Im Schmugglerviertel jedoch…

Noch während Faustus über die verschiedenen Gruppierungen dieses Ortes sinniert, tritt Kain durch einen Torbogen und trifft auf dem angrenzenden Platz unvermittelt auf eine Gruppe vermummter Gestalten. Es handelt sich um vier Frauen, gehüllt in grüne Mäntel, das Gesicht mit schwarzen Tüchern umwickelt, sodass nur ein schmaler Schlitz für die Augen bleibt. Jede von ihnen trägt einen Langbogen auf dem Rücken und am Arm eine Halterung mit unterarmlangem Dolch. Faustus erkennt sie als Mitglieder einer Söldner-Elitegruppe und weiß sofort, dass Kain in einer Auseinandersetzung den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Der Platz wird nur von wenigen Fackeln beleuchtet, die heftig flackern und mehr Schatten als Licht erzeugen, doch die Söldner bemerken Kain sofort, sind sie doch selbst Kreaturen der Nacht wie die Vampire es sind.

„Was haben wir denn da?“, fragt eine der Frauen. In einer fließenden Bewegung zieht sie einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher und spannt ihren Bogen. Sie tritt dabei einen Schritt zurück, während die anderen drei Frauen ihre Dolche ziehen und sich langsam in unterschiedliche Richtungen bewegen, wohl in dem Versuch, Kain einzukreisen. Die Gruppe scheint perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, und Faustus flucht innerlich.

„Geht zur Seite, dann lasse ich euch vielleicht leben!“, entgegnet Kain, der die Situation vollkommen falsch einzuschätzen scheint, was den Frauen natürlich ein Lachen abringt. 

„Ein Spaßvogel also.“, erwidert die Frau mit dem Bogen trocken, und sie richtet den Pfeil genau auf Kains Brust aus. Kain hebt sein Schwert mit beiden Armen an, wie einen Schutzschild zwischen sich und dem Pfeil. Selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, den ersten Pfeil abzuwehren, so würden die anderen drei Söldner ihn in einen Kampf verwickeln und der zweite Pfeil würde sein Ziel finden. …Lauf weg, Kain!..., denkt Faustus angestrengt, so als könne er durch bloße Willenskraft seine Gedanken an Kain übertragen, doch natürlich funktioniert das so nicht. 

„Schauen wir mal, ob dieser Vogel auch singen kann.“, sagt die Frau, und ohne Vorwarnung lässt sie den Pfeil los. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später prallt er an Kains Schwert ab und wird zu Boden geschleudert, wo er harmlos liegen bleibt. Doch wie Faustus schon vermutet hatte, wird Kain nun von drei Seiten mit Dolchen attackiert, während die Bogenschützin in aller Seelenruhe einen neuen Pfeil auf die Sehne ihres Bogens legt.

„Gar nicht so schlecht, Vögelchen. Ein netter Zeitvertreib. Nur leider haben wir heute noch etwas anderes vor.“, sagt die Bogenschützin fast bedauernd, und sie findet eine Lücke in Kains Abwehr, spannt die Sehne noch ein bisschen weiter, und dann –

„Aufhören!“ 

Die Bogenschützin verreißt vor Überraschung den Bogen und lässt den Pfeil los. Dieser verfehlt Kain nur um Millimeter und bohrt sich stattdessen in die Schulter einer der anderen Frauen, die mit einem Aufschrei ihren Dolch fallen lässt. 

Faustus lässt sich von den Dächern hinabgleiten und landet lautlos zwischen Kain und der Bogenschützin, den Blick auf die Frau gerichtet, deren Augen sich in Erkenntnis weiten. „Du…“, haucht sie, bevor sie sich räuspert und etwas selbstsicherer sagt, „Gibt es ein Problem?“

Die Söldner wissen genau von dem Pakt zwischen Lord Sarafan und ihren Anführern. Und sie wissen auch, dass die Gesetze der anderen Bezirke hier nicht gelten. Wenn ein Sarafane oder gar ein Vampir sich in die hiesigen Angelegenheiten einmischt, so muss dies seine Gründe haben. Doch Faustus ist vorbereitet. 

„Dieser Vampir ist im Auftrag Lord Sarafans unterwegs.“, erklärt er gezwungen ruhig. „Wir haben ihn erst vor kurzem rekrutiert und wollen überwachen, wie er sich schlägt. Irgendein Trottel hat die Glyphenbarriere vor der Brücke aktiviert und sich dann aus dem Staub gemacht, sodass wir jetzt gezwungen sind, die alten Tunnel zu benutzen. Wenn ihr uns nun freundlicherweise passieren lasst…“

Die Frau blickt Faustus aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, doch scheinbar hat Faustus genug Ärger in seine Stimme gelegt, dass sie ihm seine Geschichte abkauft. Kain schafft es derweil endlich einmal, sich in Geduld zu üben und seinen Mund zu halten. Doch Faustus spürt seinen bohrenden Blick im Nacken, und die Haare dort stellen sich auf.

„Nun gut.“, entscheidet die Frau und lässt ihren Bogen sinken. Die anderen Frauen stecken ihre Dolche wieder fort, während die angeschossene Frau den Pfeil in ihrer Schulter umklammert und das Ende des Schafts mit einem bestimmten Ruck entzweibricht, ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich will aber eine Entschädigung, für die Beute, die wir hätten machen können und auch für die Verletzung meiner Schwester.“

Faustus, der mit so etwas gerechnet hat, zuckt nur mit den Schultern und holt drei goldene Münzen aus einem Beutel hervor, der an seinem Gürtel befestigt ist. Er streckt der Frau seine Faust auffordernd entgegen. „Zwei Münzen für die Verletzung und eine für die Beute.“ 

Die Frau mustert Faustus genau. Sie überlegt wohl, ob es sich lohnen würde, mit ihm um den Betrag zu feilschen, entscheidet sich aber dann dagegen und nickt knapp. Gute Wahl. Sebastian und die anderen Vampire mögen Faustus zwar keinen Respekt entgegenbringen, doch die Einwohner Meridians tun es dafür sehr wohl.

Faustus übergibt ihr das Geld und sie mustert die Münzen kurz mit geübtem Blick, bevor sie sie einsteckt und sich abrupt umwendet. „Kommt, Schwestern, wir sind hier fertig.“, sagt sie und die drei anderen Frauen folgen ihr in eine Gasse, nicht ohne den beiden Vampiren prüfende und unverhohlen neugierige Blicke entgegenzuwerfen.

Und dann sind sie fort und Faustus wird auf einen Schlag bewusst, dass sie jetzt alleine sind. Und dass Kain direkt hinter ihm steht.

Alles in ihm verkrampft sich bei dem Gedanken. Das war nicht der Plan! Er ist auf diesen Moment nicht vorbereitet, es geht alles zu schnell!

„Wer bist du?“, erklingt Kains Stimme und Faustus hat das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Er kann nicht antworten. Selbst wenn er wüsste, was er sagen soll, wäre es ihm in diesem Moment schlicht unmöglich.

„Du bist einer von ihnen, oder?“ Faustus weiß genau, was Kain damit sagen will. Umah hat ihm von den Verrätern erzählt. Ob wohl auch Faustus‘ Name fiel? Auszuschließen ist es nicht. Aber es spielt auch keine Rolle. Seine Interaktion mit der Söldnerin hat eindeutig aufgezeigt, auf welcher Seite er augenscheinlich steht. Nach wie vor entweicht Faustus kein Ton.

„…Warum hast du mir geholfen…?“

Der ruhige Tonfall passt so gar nicht zu dem, was Faustus in den letzten Stunden von Kain kennengelernt hat, und Faustus ist mit der Situation völlig überfordert, alles in ihm schreit bloß noch: Weg hier! Bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken kann, setzt er sich in Bewegung. Er nimmt ein paar Schritte Anlauf und stößt sich hart vom Boden ab, springt in die Höhe und landet mühelos auf den Dächern. Sofort zieht er sich auf die andere, von Kain abgewandte Seite des Daches zurück. Endlich hat er das Gefühl, wieder Luft zu bekommen, und er nimmt mehrere tiefe Atemzüge, um sich zu beruhigen. 

„Nicht jetzt.“, spricht er dann mit fester Stimme aus den Schatten. Er weiß, dass Kain nach oben starrt und die Dächer absucht, und Faustus hat das Gefühl, seinen Blick zu spüren, auch wenn das gar nicht sein kann. „Wir reden später… Lass dich nicht töten… Kain.“ 

Mit diesen Worten entfernt sich Faustus, weiter über die Dächer in Richtung Geheimgang der Schmuggler. 

„Warte!“, ruft Kain ihm hinterher, doch er antwortet nicht und bleibt auch nicht stehen. 

Er versichert sich, dass der Weg frei ist. Einer weiteren Gruppe von Söldnern und einer Diebesbande erzählt Faustus dieselbe Geschichte, die er der Bogenschützin erzählt hat. Sie werden Kain keine Probleme bereiten. 

Faustus kommt schnell voran, was an seiner dunklen Gabe und seiner Kenntnis der Gegend liegt. Er schätzt, dass er noch genug Zeit hat, um seine Nerven mit einem Glas Alkohol zu beruhigen, bevor Kain den Roten Raben findet. 

Über ein nur angelehntes Fenster im Obergeschoss des Roten Raben gelangt Faustus in einen Raum, der stets von innen abgeschlossen ist. Er schließt sofort die Fensterläden und aktiviert einen Schalter an der Tür, welcher Glyphenmagie über eine Leitung durch den Boden hinunter ins Erdgeschoss leitet, wo sie eine Lampe zum Leuchten bringt. 

Dann holt er den Schlüssel von seinem gewohnten Platz unter dem doppelten Boden einer Schublade des Wandschranks. Er legt ihn auf den Tisch und entzündet eine Kerze, dann setzt er sich auf einen Stuhl mit Blick zur Tür und wartet ab.

Lange warten muss er nicht. Es dauert keine fünf Minuten, da ertönt von der Tür das geheime Klopfzeichen. Ein leichtes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Faustus‘ vorher noch verkrampfte Gesichtszüge. Mit dem Schlüssel entriegelt er die Tür und öffnet sie einen Spalt breit, der gerade groß genug ist, die Person, die hinter ihr gewartet hat, ins Zimmer zu lassen. Dann schließt er die Tür sofort wieder. 

„Lange nicht gesehen.“, sagt Faralda ohne Umschweife, und sie drückt Faustus einen großen Humpen Bier in die Hand, so wie es mittlerweile zur Tradition zwischen ihnen geworden ist. Faustus nimmt den Humpen dankbar entgegen und trinkt ihn in einem Zug halb leer, wobei er genießerisch die Augen schließt. 

Faralda beobachtet dies belustigt und ihre Mundwinkel zucken. „Ist die Steuer schon wieder fällig?“

Sie ist ein Mensch. Eine Frau mittleren Alters, schlank jedoch muskulös von Statur, deren langes blondes Haar mit den vereinzelten grauen Strähnen einer wilden Mähne gleicht. Sie ist gut gealtert, die leichten Fältchen um ihre blauen Augen und Mundwinkel lassen ihr Lächeln noch strahlender wirken und ihre leichten Sommersprossen lassen sie spitzbübisch wirken. 

Sie ist eine abgebrühte Kneipenwirtin, wie sie im Buche steht. Von Kindesbeinen an hat sie im Roten Raben ausgeholfen. Damals gehörte die Kneipe ihrem Großvater, der selbst ein enger Kontaktmann von Faustus war. Wie dessen Großvater vor ihm. Der Rote Rabe ist eine Taverne mit Tradition, die ihr eigenes Bier braut und sich beim einfachen Volk seit Jeher großer Beliebtheit erfreut. Und natürlich bei Faustus. 

Faustus schüttelt den Kopf. „Du weißt genau, dass der Monat noch nicht vorbei ist.“, sagt er, und Faralda zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht braucht Lord Sarafan das Geld ja für einen neuen Palast… Oder noch eine Kirche. Davon gibt es viel zu wenige in Meridian.“

Faustus schnaubt belustigt. „Neue Kirchen braucht das Land!“, stimmt er in ihren Sarkasmus ein, bevor er einen langen Seufzer ausstößt. „Es geht um etwas anderes.“

Faralda hebt eine Augenbraue. „Du wirkst besorgt…“

Faustus schüttelt den Kopf. Mit einem weiteren großen Zug trinkt er sein Bier leer und drückt Faralda den leeren Humpen in die Hand. „Besorgt ist gar kein Ausdruck. Überfordert vor allem. Und ich brauche deine Hilfe.“ Faraldas Augenbraue senkt sich keinen Zentimeter. 

„Dein Braumeister, ist er immer noch für die Kabal tätig?“ Faralda nickt zur Bestätigung.

„Wo befindet er sich gerade?“

Faralda lacht kurz auf. „Der sitzt unten an einem Tisch, dieser Nichtsnutz. Nippt seit einer Stunde an seinem Bier und starrt vor sich hin…“ Sie gerät kurz ins Stocken und ihre Augen weiten sich. „Er wartet auf einen Kontakt, richtig?“

„Richtig.“, antwortet Faustus ruhig. „Und es ist wichtig, dass dieser Kontakt mich trifft, und nicht ihn. Kriegst du das für mich hin?“

Faralda überlegt kurz und nickt dann zur Bestätigung. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen sogar. Wie erkenne ich ihn?“

„Der ist nicht zu übersehen.“, sagt Faustus schlicht, doch Faraldas Blick lässt ihn weiter ausholen. „Es ist ein Vampir. Groß, helles langes Haar, gut gebaut...“ 

„Klingt vielversprechend.“, sagt Faralda mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihn gar nicht zu dir bringen, sondern lieber in mein Schlafzimmer…“

„Davon würde ich dir abraten.“, erwidert Faustus trocken. „…Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist.“

Faralda rollt mit den Augen. „Alles klar… Er gehört ganz dir.“ Sie lächelt erneut, so als hätte sie einen Witz gemacht, den nur sie selbst verstehen kann. „Sonst noch einen Wunsch?“

Faustus braucht nicht lange zu überlegen. „Bring Bier mit.“, sagt er, und Faraldas Grinsen verbreitert sich. 

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	4. Kapitel 4

TRACES OF LIGHT 

-

I can't tell you what to do  
This crossroad is your own  
But I know what we'll become  
We'll be outlaws on the run

(In Flames : The End)

-

KAPITEL 4

/ Der Feind meines Feindes /

-

Der Weg durch den Geheimgang verläuft ruhig und ohne Komplikationen, auch wenn Kains Wege mehrfach in Sackgassen enden und er gezwungen ist, sie bis zur letzten Abzweigung zurückzugehen. Immer tiefer und tiefer geht es, über schier endlose Treppenhäuser oder mit alten Lastenaufzügen. Sein Weg führt durch Lagerhallen, deren Hochregale von Spinnennetzen dicht überzogen sind, und durch Räume mit großen Maschinen, von denen sich der Rost in groben kupferfarbenen Flocken ablöst. Die Luft hier unten ist stickig und schal, der Geruch nach Moder und Metall ist allgegenwärtig.

Das alles verstärkt nur den Eindruck, dass es sich hier um ein Überbleibsel längst vergangener Zeiten handelt. Um einen alten, unterirdischen Komplex, der bereits vor vielen Jahrzehnten stillgelegt wurde, versiegelt und vergessen, bis das organisierte Verbrechen ihn wieder begehbar machte, um ihn für die eigenen moralisch verwerflichen Zwecke zu nutzen. Der Zahn der Zeit nagt an diesem Ort und Kain vermutet, dass der gesamte Komplex in wenigen weiteren Jahrzehnten in sich zusammenbrechen wird, sollte sich niemand ein Herz fassen und den Verfall stoppen. Und vielleicht wird das sogar jemand tun, bevor es zu spät ist. Immerhin handelt es sich hierbei um den einzigen bekannten Weg in die Unterstadt neben der Brücke, die von den Sarafanen kontrolliert wird.

Umso misstrauischer macht Kain die Leichtigkeit, mit welcher er vorankommt. Die wenigen Menschen, auf die er trifft, gehen ihm aus dem Weg. Niemand greift ihn an, man mustert ihn nur mit neugierigen, beinahe wissenden Blicken.

Das kann kein Zufall sein, da ist sich Kain sicher. Und ebenfalls ist er sich sicher, dass der mysteriöse Vampir von vorhin irgendwie dahintersteckt.

Er wüsste nur zu gerne, mit wem er es hier zu tun hat. Sein Gesicht hatte der Vampir ihm nicht zugewandt und weder seine Rückansicht noch die Stimme hatten in Kain eine Erinnerung geweckt. 

Dass der Vampir im Dienste Lord Sarafans steht, steht außer Frage. Einer der Verräter, von denen Umah ihm erzählte. Doch warum hat er ihm dann das Leben gerettet? Nichts Geringeres hat der fremde Vampir nämlich getan, das muss selbst Kain sich offen eingestehen. Ohne die Einmischung wäre es um ihn geschehen gewesen, und das nur, weil er für einen Moment unachtsam gewesen war und seine Gegner gnadenlos unterschätzt hatte. Er muss sich öfter ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass er zweihundert Jahre lang geschlafen und den Großteil seiner Kräfte verloren hat. Zudem einen großen Teil seines Gedächtnisses, der sich erst langsam regeneriert. Und zu diesen unvollständigen Erinnerungen gehören natürlich auch die an seine früheren Kräfte.

Wieso hat ihm der Vampir geholfen? Er hatte gewusst, mit wem er es zu tun hat, hatte sogar Kains Namen genannt. Er hatte für ihn gelogen und das mit einer solchen Überzeugung, einer Selbstsicherheit… Und als die Gefahr dann gebannt war, hatte der Vampir sich versteift und war verschwunden, bevor er auch nur eine von Kains Fragen beantwortet hatte…

Der Sinn dahinter will sich Kain einfach nicht erschließen, egal wie lange er darüber nachdenkt. Irgendetwas stimmt da ganz und gar nicht. Und auch wenn er weiß, dass er vorsichtig sein muss, so muss er den Vampir unbedingt wiedersehen, allein schon um Antworten zu erhalten. Ein baldiges Wiedersehen hatte der Vampir ja schon in Aussicht gestellt. 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreicht Kain einen Aufzug, der nach oben führt. Dann eine Treppe und einen weiteren Aufzug. Die Luft wird besser, je weiter er nach oben kommt, und wenig später befindet er sich wieder unter freiem Himmel. Wenn man bei dem dunstigen Schleier, der auch hier in der Luft liegt, überhaupt von einem freien Himmel sprechen kann. Trotzdem lässt es sich direkt besser atmen. 

Die Unterstadt hebt sich deutlich von den Slums und dem Schmugglerviertel ab. Zwar sind die Häuser hier auch aus grobem Stein gebaut, doch sie wirken trotz ihrer Einfachheit gepflegt und weniger heruntergekommen. Die Fensterscheiben sind intakt, die Türen nicht mit Brettern verschanzt. Es liegt weniger Unrat herum und die Straßen sind breiter, wenn auch viele der Laternen nicht in Betrieb sind oder stark flackern, was der Atmosphäre einen bedrohlichen Beigeschmack verleiht. Für Kain ist dies jedoch nur von Vorteil. In den großflächigen Schatten kann er sich frei bewegen ohne entdeckt zu werden, und die wenigen Sarafanen, die ihre nächtlichen Runden drehen, weitläufig umgehen. Eine Auseinandersetzung möchte er an diesem Punkt vermeiden und unentdeckt sein Ziel erreichen.

Laut dem Kontaktmann des Grand Hotels in den Slums würde er hier in einer Taverne endlich den Standort des Heiligtums in Erfahrung bringen, und dort würde er endlich den mysteriösen Anführer von Umahs Rebellengruppe kennenlernen. 

Er biegt um eine Ecke und erblickt von weitem die Taverne, ein hell beleuchtetes Fachwerkhaus, auf dessen Ladenschild ein großer roter Rabe abgebildet ist. Menschen strömen ein und aus, die meisten von ihnen gut angeheitert, und Musik und Gelächter dringt aus dem Inneren heraus. 

Kain vermutet, dass die nächtliche Ausgangssperre der Slums in der Unterstadt entweder nicht gilt oder von allen Beteiligten großzügig ignoriert wird. Er beobachtet den Eingang für ein paar Minuten und blickt sich sorgfältig um, doch er erblickt keine weiteren Wachen, sodass er sich aus den Schatten löst, zügig die Straße überquert und sich an einer Gruppe betrunkener Männer vorbei in die Taverne schiebt.

Die Luft ist warm und stickig, sie riecht nach Rauch und Alkohol. Mehrere Menschen sitzen an hölzernen Tischen und trinken, andere spielen Dart oder tanzen auf einer großen freien Fläche im hinteren Teil des Gastraumes, während ein gut gelaunter Violinist wilde Melodien spielt. Junge Kellnerinnen mit kurzen Röcken und tiefem Ausschnitt tragen randgefüllte Humpen schaumigen Bieres zu den Tischen und lassen sich von alten Männern begrapschen, während an der langgezogenen Theke im vorderen Bereich der Taverne eine Art Würfelspiel im Gange ist, dessen aktueller Spielzug von sämtlichen Mitspielern lautstark kommentiert wird. 

Kain erkennt auf einen Blick, dass es sich hierbei um eine wahre Goldgrube handelt. Vermutlich ist das der Grund für die offensichtliche Lockerung der Ausgangssperre. An dem Profit, den dieser Laden abwirft, ist Lord Sarafan gewiss in nicht unerheblichem Maße beteiligt. 

Während Kain noch da steht und die vielen verschiedenen Eindrücke auf sich einwirken lässt, merkt er kaum, dass sich ihm jemand aus Richtung der Theke nähert. Erst als die Person fast vor ihm steht, dreht er sich zu ihr. Seine Hand legt sich unwillkürlich auf den Griff seines Schwertes, und misstrauisch kneift er die Augen zusammen. 

„Schon gut.“, sagt die blonde Frau mit einem Lächeln und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. Offenbar scheint sie keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. „Ich weiß, warum du hier bist. Wenn du mir bitte folgen würdest… Warte nur einen Moment.“ Mit diesen Worten läuft sie Richtung Theke davon und kommt kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett zurück, auf welchem zwei große Tonkrüge und zwei Becher stehen. Sie bedeutet Kain mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihr zu folgen, und gemeinsam erklimmen sie eine Treppe ins Obergeschoss der Taverne. Es besteht aus einem langen Flur, in dessen Wände in regelmäßigen Abständen Zimmertüren eingelassen sind. Vor einer dieser Türen ganz am Ende des Flures bleibt die Frau stehen. Sie mustert Kain mit einem langen, nachdenklichen Blick, bevor sie auf eine Art und Weise an die Tür klopft, die nur als Geheimcode infrage kommt.

Es vergehen ein paar Sekunden, bevor die Tür geöffnet wird, zunächst einen Spalt breit, und nach wenigen weiteren Sekunden dann vollständig. Kain hat plötzlich eine Art Vorahnung, wer genau ihn hinter dieser Tür erwartet, und langsam, die Hand noch immer auf dem Griff seines Schwertes ruhend, folgt er der blonden Frau, die bereits eingetreten ist, und wirft einen zögerlichen Blick durch die Tür.

Und er hatte Recht. Während die blonde Frau das Tablett auf dem Tisch nahe dem Fenster abstellt, steht der fremde Vampir nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Er wirkt angespannt wie schon bei ihrem letzten Treffen, doch er scheint auch gefasst zu sein. Er mustert Kain kurz von oben bis unten und sein Blick bleibt kurz an der Hand hängen, die noch am Griff des Schwertes verweilt. Wenn ihn dieser Anblick beunruhigt, so zeigt er es nicht. Stattdessen schenkt er Kain ein Lächeln. Es wirkt etwas unsicher und verkrampft, und dennoch ist es das aufrichtigste, was Kain seit langer Zeit gesehen hat. 

Denn das Lächeln erreicht seine Augen. Braune Augen sind es, mit einem leichten Grünstich, der sie warm wirken lässt. Sie liegen tief in ihren Höhlen, sind jedoch groß, und ihre Intensität wird von den geschwungenen, schmalen Augenbrauen noch unterstrichen. Seine Haut ist blass wie die eines jeden Vampirs, dessen letztes Mahl länger als nur ein paar Stunden zurückliegt, doch die Züge seines länglichen Gesichts sind seltsam weich. Er hat ein zierliches Kinn, eine schmale Nase und volle Wangen, die beim Lächeln von leichten Grübchen durchzogen werden. Es ist ein freundliches Gesicht. Ein gutes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu einem Vampir zu passen scheint.   
Der Vampir hat weiterhin langes, glattes Haar von dunkelbrauner Farbe, das er in einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden hat. Seine Kleidung ist komplett schwarz, von den ledernen Stiefeln über die enganliegende Hose bis hin zu dem schwarzen Leinenhemd und dem darüber liegenden Lederkürass. An jedem seiner Oberschenkel befindet sich eine Halterung, aus welcher der Griff eines Dolches herausragt. Andere Waffen kann Kain auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen. 

„Komm rein und schließ die Tür“, sagt der Vampir und dreht sich in Richtung des Tisches, wo er sich bei der Frau bedankt und ihr beim Entladen des Tabletts hilft. Seine Stimme klingt angenehm und klar, nicht zu hoch und nicht zu tief, stimmig wie der ganze Rest von ihm. Irgendwie unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, kommt Kain der Aufforderung nach. Er löst seine Hand von dem Schwert, schließt die Tür und bleibt dann unschlüssig stehen. 

„Setz dich.“, kommt die nächste Aufforderung und der fremde Vampir deutet auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und setzt sich ebenfalls, während die Frau ein paar Schritte zur Seite geht, um ihm Platz zu machen. Nach wie vor wie in Trance kommt Kain auch dieser Aufforderung nach, er nähert sich langsam dem Tisch und setzt sich, ohne den anderen Vampir aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er weiß nicht, woran es liegt. Das Gefühl, dass er diesem Vampir vertrauen kann. Er weiß, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, dass dieser ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Das ist es nicht. Alles spricht dafür, dass der Vampir dem Feind dient und er ihm nicht vertrauen sollte, und doch… Dieses Gefühl ist das genaue Gegenteil dessen, was er bei Umah gefühlt hatte. Und sein erster Eindruck, dass er Umah nicht über den Weg trauen konnte, hatte sich als richtig herausgestellt, trotz ihrer gemeinsamen Ziele. 

Er blickt den Vampir erwartungsvoll an und dieser hält den Blickkontakt stumm. Minutenlang blicken sie sich in die Augen, schier unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen, bevor sie ein verhaltenes Räuspern zurück in die Realität holt.

„Verzeih, Faustus, aber wenn du mich nicht mehr brauchst…“ Die blonde Frau lässt ihren Satz unvollendet, deutet jedoch Richtung Tür. 

Faustus also… Kain hat den Eindruck, dass ihm dieser Name etwas sagen sollte, aber sein Gedächtnis lässt ihn ein weiteres Mal im Stich.

Der Vampir, Faustus, schüttelt seinen Kopf und schenkt der Frau ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, Faralda, wirklich. Du kannst gleich gehen… Sag mir nur noch, was es Neues gibt, dazu sind wir vorhin nicht gekommen und ich weiß nicht, wann es mich das nächste Mal zu dir verschlägt.“

Die Frau, Faralda, runzelt die Stirn und wirft einen zweifelnden Blick in Richtung Kain. 

„Mach dir keine Gedanken.“, sagt Faustus nur. „Ich vertraue ihm. Er kann ruhig hören, was du zu sagen hast.“ 

Faralda scheint über diese Aussage genauso überrascht wie Kain selbst zu sein. Seine Verwirrung über diese abstruse Situation steigt noch, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist. Er verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust und lehnt sich zurück, beschließt fürs Erste den Beobachter zu spielen… In der Hoffnung, dabei seine Gedanken ordnen zu können.

Faralda scheint kurz mit sich zu hadern. „In Ordnung“, sagt sie. „Wenn du das sagst, dann glaube ich dir. Mein Braumeister, Duncan… Er glaubt, dass die Kabal etwas Großes planen. Er profiliert sich mit seiner Kenntnis über ihre Pläne, besonders wenn er betrunken ist. Der Großteil davon sind Gerüchte, wenn du mich fragst, doch ich glaube nicht, dass das noch lange gut geht. Wenn die Sarafanen ihn nicht aufgreifen und foltern, dann räumen die Kabal selbst ihn aus dem Weg, soviel steht fest. Zum Glück ist sein Lehrling nicht auf den Kopf gefallen…“

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es wäre ein Jammer um das gute Bier. Was noch?“

„Ein Gast hat letztens erzählt, er hätte einen Geist gesehen.“ 

Faustus hebt eine Augenbraue. „Einen Geist… Wie kommt er darauf?“

„Angeblich hat sich dieser Geist, irgendein blasser Kerl in einem langen dunklen Gewand, an einer Glyphenkiste zu schaffen gemacht. Sie repariert, mit Energie aufgeladen oder so. Danach ist er einfach so durch eine Mauer gegangen und war verschwunden.“

Faustus nickt. „Und glaubst du ihm?“

Faralda zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum er sich das hätte ausdenken sollen. Er ist keiner von der Art, der nach Anerkennung eifert und auch kein Trunkenbold. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon so viele ungewöhnliche Dinge gesehen, da wundert mich das jetzt auch nicht mehr.“

„Er hat Recht.“, sagt Faustus. „Ich weiß selbst nicht viel über diese Glyphenwächter, wie sie genannt werden. Wer sie sind und was es mit ihren Fähigkeiten auf sich hat, ist ein gut behütetes Geheimnis. Doch ich weiß, dass dieser Gast von dir enormes Glück hatte. Normalerweise lassen diese Kerle sich nicht gerne bei der Arbeit über die Schulter schauen. An deiner Stelle würde ich ihm raten, diese Geschichte nicht allzu laut weiterzuerzählen.“

Faralda nickt. „Ist gut. Danke für die Warnung!“ Sie überlegt kurz, und fährt dann fort. „Eine Sache hätte ich noch… Es gab jetzt schon mehrere Todesfälle wegen dieser neuen Droge. Kristallstaub wird sie genannt. Scheinbar schüttet sie extreme Glücksgefühle aus, macht aber stark abhängig und kann bei Überdosierung sehr leicht zum Tod führen. Einer meiner Gäste hat erzählt, wie er eine Wache beim Verkauf dieses Zeugs gesehen hat. Stell dir das mal vor!“

Faustus stößt ein missbilligendes Schnauben aus, wirkt jedoch nicht überrascht. „Lord Sarafan wird so etwas kaum interessieren. Seine Krieger genießen hier so etwas wie Narrenfreiheit. Raub, Vergewaltigung… Die Menschen, die die Straßen hier sicherer machen sollten, sind mit das Schlimmste, was auf ihnen herumläuft.“

„Da sagst du was!“, stimmt Faralda zu. „Meinen Laden lassen sie weitestgehend in Ruhe, aber manchmal habe ich Angst, meine Mädels früh morgens nach Hause zu schicken…“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“, sagt Faustus. „Ich bin auch nicht glücklich über den Stand der Dinge, aber es gilt nach wie vor: Wenn ich etwas mitkriege oder man mir Namen nennt, dann trage ich dafür Sorge, dass die entsprechenden Personen niemandem mehr Schaden zufügen können. Ich habe lange dafür gekämpft, die Anzahl der Wachen zu reduzieren. Seit die Kriminalitätsrate hier so stark gesunken ist. Aber…“

„Die Kabal, ich weiß schon…“, sagt Faralda. „Wenn die nicht wären, würden sich auch die Sarafanen nicht so für diese Gegend interessieren. Sie vermuten schon lange, dass ihr Unterschlupf hier irgendwo in der Nähe ist.“

„Was ja auch stimmt.“, sagt Faustus. „Mich wundert generell, dass sie es so lange verheimlichen konnten. Aber irgendwann hat alles mal ein Ende.“ Er seufzt und schenkt Faralda ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Kopf hoch… Es kann sein, dass sich die Dinge schon sehr bald ändern.“

Faralda hebt eine Augenbraue und deutet auf Kain. „Wegen ihm?“

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht… Ich habe da so ein Gefühl.“ Er zwinkert Faralda zu und sie rollt mit den Augen. „Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine, wenn es recht ist. Sieht so aus, als hättet ihr einiges zu besprechen.“

„Danke…“, sagt Faustus. „Sollte ich dich noch einmal brauchen, sende ich dir ein Zeichen… Wie viel Zeit haben wir?“

„Es ist noch recht früh. Gegen Mitternacht habe ich das letzte Mal auf die Uhr geschaut, ihr habt also noch ein paar Stunden, bevor wir schließen.“

Faustus nickt zufrieden. Er steht auf und geleitet Faralda zur Tür. Die beiden verabschieden sich und Faustus schließt und verriegelt die Tür hinter ihr. Dann setzt er sich erneut Kain gegenüber, welchem mit einem Schlag bewusst wird, dass sie nun alleine sind. 

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, fragt Faustus. Er füllt die Becher mit dem Inhalt eines Krugs und schiebt Kain unaufgefordert einen von ihnen entgegen. „Das Bier hier ist das Beste in ganz Meridian!“

Wenn Kain vorher schon verwirrt war, so ist er nun komplett überfordert. „Du bist ein Vampir!“, sagt er, und es klingt beinahe anklagend.

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ein Vampir, der sich an den schönen Dingen des Lebens erfreut.“, erwidert er und nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Und Bier beruhigt die Nerven, weißt du… Ich glaube, das liegt an dem Hopfen. Ich bin nämlich ein bisschen nervös, wenn ich ehrlich bin…“

Kain blickt ihn nur stumm an. Sein eigener Becher bleibt unberührt.

„Du hast bestimmt viele Fragen, Kain. Und ich bin hier, um sie so gut es geht zu beantworten… Und dann hoffe ich einfach darauf, dass du davon absiehst, mich umzubringen.“ Die letzten Worte sind als Spaß getarnt, doch sie klingen ernster als es Faustus vermutlich beabsichtigt. 

„Wir werden sehen…“, sagt Kain, der es langsam schafft, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Woher kennst du mich?“

„Dein Gedächtnis hat gelitten, ich weiß.“, sagt Faustus. „Aber auch sonst hättest du dich vermutlich nicht an mich erinnert. Ich bin Faustus. Ich war ein Soldat in Voradors Armee, vor zweihundert Jahren. In der Gefolgschaft von Magnus.“ 

Kains Augen verengen sich. Er löst die Arme von seiner Brust und setzt sich gerade hin. „An Magnus erinnere ich mich… Hast du uns deshalb verraten? Weil deine Loyalität bei IHM lag?!“

Faustus runzelt die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ganz einfach… Magnus hat mich verraten. Am Vorabend der Schlacht ist er verschwunden und während der Schlacht ist er nicht aufgetaucht. Der Feind allerdings kannte auf einmal unsere Taktik. Unsere Schwächen. Unsere Armee wurde zerschmettert und das kann kein Zufall sein. Nein… Magnus hat mich verraten, und andere noch dazu!“

„Es stimmt, dass du verraten wurdest.“, entgegnet Faustus ruhig. „Aber nicht von Magnus.“

„Das kann nicht sein. Wieso sagst du das?!“, ruft Kain und schlägt seine Faust heftig auf den Tisch. Bier läuft über, und Faustus zuckt zusammen. 

Dass seine rechte Hand ihm in den Rücken fiel, sein oberster General, hatte Kain besonders hart getroffen. Während der Schlacht, während seiner Niederlage. Das Gefühl des Verrats, das einem die Luft abschnürt. Das Gefühl von gebrochenem Vertrauen. Fehlgeleiteter Menschenkenntnis. Er hätte für Magnus beide Hände ins Feuer gelegt und sieh, wohin es ihn geführt hat. Nun zu hören, Magnus könnte unschuldig sein… Nein. Er kann es nicht glauben, er darf Faustus nicht trauen… 

„Ich war dabei…“, sagt Faustus leise. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand umschließen seinen linken Unterarm und reiben über den Stoff seines Hemdes, als würde die Haut darunter ihm Schmerzen bereiten. „Ich habe alles miterlebt. Magnus hatte schon länger den Verdacht, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sebastian hat sich so seltsam verhalten und einige andere Vampire auch. Er behielt sie ständig im Auge. Am Vorabend der Schlacht haben Sebastian und die anderen sich davongeschlichen und Magnus ist ihnen gefolgt. Er sagte mir, ich solle mich raushalten, doch ich konnte ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen. Es war eine Falle…“

Faustus erzählt die Geschichte ausführlich, seine Stimme und auch sein Blick spiegeln die starken Emotionen wider, die er vor zweihundert Jahren erfahren hat. 

Sebastian hatte gewusst, dass jemand einen Verdacht gegen ihn und die anderen Verräter hegte, und dass man sie verfolgen würde. Sie lockten Magnus in einen Hinterhalt und er wurde umzingelt und überwältigt. Sie standen um ihn herum und traten auf ihn ein und Faustus konnte gar nicht anders, als seine Deckung in den Bäumen aufzugeben und ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Doch Magnus, der Faustus‘ Präsenz vor allen anderen spürte, kam ihm zuvor. Er brüllte auf Faustus ein, bevor dieser auch nur zu Wort kommen konnte. Nannte ihn einen Verräter. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Was Faustus sich davon erhoffte. Und vieles mehr. Er gab ihm ein Alibi. Einen Ausweg. Weil er die Situation von Anfang an richtig einschätzte und wusste, dass es auf ihn oder Faustus überhaupt nicht mehr ankam. Und Faustus brauchte nur noch mitzuspielen. Ein guter Schauspieler war er schon immer gewesen. Er unterwarf sich dem Feind und stand stumm daneben, während Kains Armee niedergemetzelt wurde. Dann trat er in die Dienste Sebastians und verbrachte Jahre damit, herauszufinden, wohin man Magnus gebracht hatte. Von Sebastian selbst erfuhr er, man hätte ihn in einen Kerker gesteckt, doch nachdem Faustus jedes einzelne bekannte Gefängnis Meridians auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, schwanden seine Hoffnungen allmählich. 

„Mit den Kabal ließ sich nicht reden. Vorador war schon immer misstrauisch und er sieht nur das, was er sehen will. Also begann ich, mich in meiner Arbeit zu vergraben. Den Menschen zu helfen. Und-“

„Vorador?“, unterbricht Kain, der die letzten Minuten einfach nur zugehört hatte, Faustus’ Redefluss. „Vorador ist ein Mitglied der Kabal?!“

„Er ist ihr Anführer…“, sagt Faustus, so als wäre dies das Offensichtlichste auf der ganzen Welt. „Hat Umah dir das denn nicht erzählt?“

Kain schnaubt abfällig. „Umah hat mir vieles erzählt, aber das wenigste davon war tatsächlich von Relevanz. Wie kommt es, dass du all das weißt?“ 

„Ich habe meine Quellen.“, sagt Faustus. „Faralda ist eine davon, doch ich habe einige. Die Menschen hier vertrauen mir, weil ich fair zu ihnen bin und sie beschütze. Im Gegenzug erhalte ich Informationen. Wenn Vorador wüsste, wie viele seiner Informanten eigentlich mir gehören…“ Seine Mundwinkel zucken belustigt und Kain weiß immer weniger, was genau er von diesem Faustus eigentlich halten soll. Er glaubt ihm. Jedes einzelne Wort, das er bisher gesagt hat, kauft er ihm ab. Und diese Erkenntnis ist mehr als nur beunruhigend.

„Hast du von deinen Informanten auch erfahren, wo du mich findest? Wohin ich unterwegs bin?“

„Das hätte ich wohl, aber das war gar nicht nötig.“, sagt Faustus. „Du bist ja nicht der Erste, der den Weg ins Heiligtum sucht. Es läuft immer nach demselben Schema ab. Anwerber aus der Unterstadt gehen direkt zum Roten Raben, während Anwerber aus den Slums den Umweg übers Grand Hotel nehmen müssen. Diese Informationen wurden von den Kabal selbst gestreut. Der Informant aus dem Grand Hotel weiß nur vom Informanten im Roten Raben, und der weiß von einem weiteren Treffpunkt, an welchem ein Mitglied der Kabal anwesend ist und alles Weitere regelt. Kein Mensch kennt die genaue Lage des Heiligtums. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme Voradors und eine seiner intelligenteren Ideen, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Und wie sieht es mit dir aus?“, will Kain wissen.

„Ich weiß, wo sich das Heiligtum befindet… Ich kann dich hinbringen, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“

Kain blickt Faustus zweifelnd an. „Wie kommt es, dass die Sarafanen den Ort dann bisher noch nicht niedergebrannt haben?“

„Ich bin nicht auf deren Seite.“, entgegnet Faustus. „Das war ich nie. Als ich Magnus nicht finden konnte, begann ich zu verzweifeln. Wie schon erwähnt, ich vergrub mich in meiner Arbeit. Und ich fing an, den Menschen zu helfen. Ich habe schon mit den Großeltern mancher meiner Informanten gearbeitet. Faraldas Urgroßvater hatte Probleme, die Steuern zu zahlen. Er lieh sich Geld bei den falschen Leuten und war kurz davor nicht nur seine Taverne zu verlieren, sondern auch sein Leben und das seiner Familie. Ich habe ihm geholfen, die Schulden zu begleichen und den Laden zu dem zu machen, was er heute ist. Im Gegenzug erlangte ich sein Vertrauen und seine Loyalität, und beides wurde seitdem von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt. Ich war immer gut in dem, was ich tat, und ich habe immer versucht, Gutes zu tun. Und trotzdem hätte ich mir vor einem halben Jahrhundert beinahe das Leben genommen.“

Faustus nimmt einen langen Zug aus seinem Becher. Dann füllt er ihn wieder auf und nimmt einen weiteren langen Zug. „Du solltest das probieren, weißt du?“, sagt er. „Oder trinkst du kein Bier? Soll ich Faralda nach Wein fragen?“

„Nicht nötig.“, sagt Kain. „Bier ist vollkommen in Ordnung.“

Er weiß nicht, wieso er es tut. Um Faustus zu bespaßen? Weil er nach all diesen Erkenntnissen dringend das Bedürfnis hat, etwas zu trinken, auch wenn es natürlich nicht den gewünschten Effekt haben wird? Er weiß es einfach nicht. Doch er führt den Becher an seine Lippen und nimmt einen großen Schluck, ohne zu zögern. Der würzige, leicht herbe Geschmack weckt Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Zeiten. Sein erster Schluck Bier aus dem Krug seines Vaters, sein erstes Gelage unter Freunden in einer Taverne ähnlich der diesen. Ein Violinist spielt fröhliche Lieder, der Boden vibriert, die Welt um ihn herum dreht sich. Da sind Lippen, die sich auf seine drücken, ein Mund der sich öffnet. Ein Kuss, der nach Bier schmeckt, ein Hauch Freiheit. Ein Hauch Leben…

„Kain?“ Faustus` leicht besorgte Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er merkt, dass er für eine kurze Zeit weggetreten sein musste. 

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und stellt den Becher zurück auf den Tisch, vielleicht ein bisschen härter als nötig gewesen wäre. „Das Bier ist wirklich nicht schlecht.“ 

Faustus mustert ihn noch für einen Moment neugierig, bevor er nickt und selbst einen weiteren Schluck trinkt. „Das freut mich zu hören.“, sagt er und verfällt dann in Schweigen. Kain kann sich vorstellen, dass es ihm nicht leichtfällt, weiterzureden, jedoch braucht Kain die ganze Geschichte, den Anfang und auch das Ende. Und hoffentlich wird er danach genau wissen, was er zu tun hat.

„Du wolltest dir also das Leben nehmen?“, hakt Kain nach, und Faustus zuckt leicht zusammen. 

„So ist es.“, sagt er. „Ich war alledem so überdrüssig. So viele Menschen-“

Ein heftiges Klopfen an der Tür lässt Faustus verstummen. Es handelt sich um den vereinbarten Code mit Faralda, und es klingt dringend.

Sofort springt Faustus auf und eilt zur Tür. Er öffnet sie einen Spalt, und sofort schiebt sich Faralda ins Zimmer. Sie wirkt äußerst angespannt.

„Die Sarafanen sind hier.“, sagt sie leise, aber eindringlich. „Routinekontrolle sagen sie, doch dafür sind es zu viele. Und sie haben einen Ritter dabei. Wenn seine Rüstung hier anschlägt, kann ich den Laden dicht machen. Duncan zeigt ihnen gerade den Keller, ich konnte mich davonschleichen. Ihr müsst sofort hier weg!“

Faustus nickt und dreht sich abrupt Richtung Fenster. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Faralda.“ sagt er. „Und bitte entschuldige die Umstände.“

Faustus öffnet das Fenster und wirft einen kurzen Kontrollblick nach unten, bevor er leichtfüßig auf die Fensterbank klettert. „Komm zu mir, Kain.“, sagt er und hält Kain auffordernd seine Hand entgegen.

Kain zögert, für Faustus‘ Geschmack wohl einen Moment zu lange. „Bitte, Kain!“, sagt er nun eindringlich, beinahe flehend. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du mir so schnell nicht vertrauen kannst, aber bitte – Faralda riskiert hier gerade alles für uns! Wir müssen unbedingt weg hier!“ 

Faustus` Tonfall und der Blick seiner Augen, die aufrichtige Sorge um die Menschenfrau… Ohne nachzudenken läuft Kain zum Fenster und greift Faustus’ Hand, lässt sich von ihm auf die Fensterbank ziehen. Faustus wendet seinen Blick erneut Faralda zu. „Pass auf dich auf.“, sagt er, bevor er Kains Hand fest drückt. „Lass nicht los.“ 

Im nächsten Moment stößt er sich von der Fensterbank ab und springt in die Luft, Kain dabei einfach hinter sich herziehend.

Für einen Moment erlebt Kain ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit. Kühler Nachtwind reißt an seiner Kleidung, seinen Haaren, lässt seine Augen tränen. Die Straße liegt auf einmal tief unter ihnen und Kain ist zu verblüfft, um sich darum zu sorgen. Faustus schwebt über den Abgrund hinweg, bevor er beinahe lautlos auf einem Schieferdach landet. Kain landet nicht ganz so sanft neben ihm und gerät ins Stolpern, doch Faustus lässt seine Hand nicht los und hilft ihm, sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. 

Mehrere Sekunden lang stehen sie einfach so da und blicken zurück zum Roten Raben. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragt Faustus leise, und sanft löst er seine Hand aus der Kains. Ein Kribbeln ist alles, was von der Berührung bleibt, und unwillkürlich reibt Kain seine Hände zusammen.

„Alles in Ordnung.“, presst er hervor. Er versucht, nicht über den Rand des Daches nach unten zu schauen. „Eine interessante dunkle Gabe ist das.“

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie hat ihre Vorteile, keine Frage. Die Leute gucken so selten nach oben… Du hast mich auch nicht bemerkt, oder?“

„Nein.“, antwortet Kain ehrlich. „Aber das liegt wohl am langen Schlaf.“

Faustus schnaubt belustigt. „Das hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt.“ Dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Verzeih... Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich dich vor zweihundert Jahren hätte täuschen können. Danke, dass du mir vertraut hast. Faralda wäre wirklich in Schwierigkeiten gekommen…“

„Lass es gut sein.“, winkt Kain ab. Faustus‘ Art zu reden ist ihm unangenehm, diese Vertrautheit. Kain ist alles andere als umgänglich. Niemand, mit dem man über Belanglosigkeiten spricht. Man kommt direkt zum Punkt oder lässt es ganz sein, und der Begriff Spaß gehört nicht in sein Vokabular. Faustus scheint das wohl nicht zu wissen. Oder es ist ihm einfach egal.

„Ich will nur, dass du es weißt.“, sagt Faustus schlicht. „Wir sollten von den Dächern runter. Es dauert sicher nicht mehr lang, bis der Morgen graut, und wir sollten vielleicht für ein paar Stunden von der Bildfläche verschwinden, bis sich die Lage da unten wieder beruhigt hat. Und ich habe die Möglichkeit, deine restlichen Fragen zu beantworten. Bist du einverstanden?“

Kain überlegt kurz, zuckt aber dann mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, das ist nur vernünftig. Was schlägst du vor?“

Faustus lächelt erneut. „Folg mir einfach. Es ist nicht weit von hier!“ Seine Augen blitzen, so als hätte Kain ihm eine riesige Freude bereitet. 

Er wird einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Vampir… 

Und trotzdem folgt er ihm.

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	5. Kapitel 5

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

How could I be condemned   
For the things that I’ve done  
If my intentions were good

I guess I’ll never know  
Some things under the sun  
Can never be understood

(Kamelot : Soul Society)

-

KAPITEL 5

/ Gefährten /

-

Alles erscheint Faustus so unwirklich.

Fast, als würde er träumen.

Nach zwei Jahrhunderten wird er fast ohne Vorwarnung aus seinem Alltag gestoßen und plötzlich ist alles anders.

Anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

In seiner Fantasie endeten die Aufeinandertreffen mit Kain zumeist in einer Katastrophe. Entweder wurde er gleich umgebracht, oder direkt im Anschluss an seine Ansprache. Einmal hatte er gar davon geträumt, er würde sich Kain im Kampf stellen und in einem Kesselraum tief unter der Stadt sterben. 

Alles keine besonders rosigen Aussichten. Doch Faustus musste es zumindest versuchen. Wenn er schon sterben sollte, dann sollte es unter seinen eigenen Bedingungen sein. Und von Kain getötet zu werden, war nicht der schlechteste Tod, den man sterben konnte. Vielleicht wäre es ein Stück Gerechtigkeit. Eine Form der Wiedergutmachung. 

Doch dann kam alles ganz anders.

Fast wie in Trance führt Faustus Kain über ein weiteres Dach und klettert genau an der richtigen Stelle über die Kante, eine kurze Treppe hinab zum geschlossenen Fenster eines Dachgeschosses. Er schiebt die Scheibe nach oben und lässt sich in das Zimmer gleiten. Kain folgt ihm wenige Sekunden später, und schnell schließt Faustus das Fenster und zieht einen schweren Vorhang davor. 

Es ist nun stockdunkel in dem Zimmer, doch auch ohne die gute Nachtsicht eines Vampirs hätte Faustus die Streichhölzer und den Kerzenständer ohne Probleme gefunden. Routiniert entzündet er die dünnen Kerzen auf dem Ständer und auch die dicke Kerze, die in einer Laterne auf dem Tisch steht.

Kain blickt sich derweil um. Seine Mimik lässt nicht erkennen, ob ihm gefällt, was er sieht, er lässt sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit auf einem der Stühle an dem Tisch nieder und lehnt sich zurück, blickt Faustus abwartend an.

Faustus lässt sich derweil Zeit damit, alles genau zu begutachten. Das Dachgeschoss besteht nur aus diesem einen Zimmer, das jedoch sehr geräumig ist. In ihm befinden sich neben dem Tisch und zwei Stühlen ein sperriger hölzerner Wandschrank, ein Regal mit einer spärlichen Auswahl an Büchern und ein recht großes, bequemes Bett. Die Wände sind in weißer Farbe gestrichen und heben sich stark von den schwarzen Holzbalken ab, die den Raum dominieren. Eine Tür hat das Zimmer nicht. Es gibt eine Falltür, die von einem schweren roten Teppich verdeckt wird, der vor dem Bett auf dem Boden liegt. Und eine Leiter, die im Wandschrank versteckt ist. Mit dieser Leiter gelangt man in das Obergeschoss des Gebäudes, welches leer steht, genau wie das Geschoss darunter. Im Erdgeschoss befindet sich eine Bäckerei. Die perfekte Tarnung. 

Faustus gefällt es hier, weit über die Zweckmäßigkeit hinaus fühlt er sich hier wohl, und die gewohnte Atmosphäre lässt den Rest seiner Anspannung von ihm abfallen. 

„Wohnst du hier?“, will Kain wissen. 

Faustus löst seinen Blick von der Einrichtung des Zimmers und setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl, Kain gegenüber. „Manchmal. Das hier ist einer von vielen unbewohnten Orten, die ich als Unterschlupf nutze. Wohl aber der, der mir am besten gefällt. Zentral gelegen, ziemlich unscheinbar und relativ sicher. Und das ist wohl das, worauf es am meisten ankommt…“

„Wer außer dir kennt diesen Ort?“

„Mit Ausnahme von dir, niemand. Sebastian kennt nur meinen offiziellen Wohnort. Ebenfalls eine Dachgeschosswohnung, ein ganzes Stück von hier entfernt. Dort verbringe ich den Großteil meiner Zeit, wenn ich nicht gerade unterwegs bin.“

„Mhm.“, meint Kain nur. Er wirkt nachdenklich. „Dass Sebastian mich verraten hat, dachte ich mir schon. Bei Magnus war ich mir sicher, doch du sagst etwas anderes… Wie kann ich dir trauen?“

„Welchen Grund hätte ich denn, dich anzulügen?“, entgegnet Faustus ohne nachzudenken. „Alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, ist wahr. Heute Abend bringe ich dich zum Heiligtum. Dann wirst du sehen, dass dieser Teil meiner Geschichte schon einmal der Wahrheit entspricht. Und wenn ich deinen Tod gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich oft genug die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.“

„Du sprichst von unserer Begegnung im Schmugglerviertel?“

„Nein… Ich spreche von der Zeit, in der du im Koma lagst.“

Kains Augen verengen sich. „Davon kannst du nichts wissen! Nur die Kabal wussten davon!“

„Sagt wer?“, hakt Faustus nach. „Umah…?“ 

Kains Blick verdunkelt sich. Er schweigt für eine Weile und mustert Faustus dabei nachdenklich. 

Faustus blickt stumm zurück. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte er nicht geglaubt, dass er Kain einmal so ruhig und gefasst gegenübersitzen könnte. Als er auf diesem Platz im Schmugglerviertel stand, Kain direkt hinter ihm… Da war er nicht fähig, auch nur einen einzelnen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und stand am Rande einer Panikattacke. Im Roten Raben war dann alles ganz anders. Vielleicht lag es an der Umgebung. Der Rote Rabe war ein Heimspiel für ihn, ein vertrautes Umfeld. Auch das Bier trug natürlich seinen Teil dazu bei, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Und Kains Reaktion war von Anfang an nicht die, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Er war beherrscht. Misstrauisch, aber trotzdem gewillt, sich auf Faustus‘ Erklärungen einzulassen. Und Faustus merkte schnell, dass er einfach nur die Wahrheit sagen musste und sich nicht verstellen durfte. Kains Menschenkenntnis war schon immer sehr gut gewesen. Zumindest hatte Magnus das immer behauptet. Und wenn Kain sagt, dass er bei Sebastian kein gutes Gefühl hatte und auch Umah nicht über den Weg traut, dann scheint an der Sache auch etwas dran zu sein. Was im Umkehrschluss bedeutet, dass er selbst einfach mit offenen Karten spielen muss, und genau das hat er auch von Anfang an getan. Faustus ist zuversichtlich, dass er Kains Vertrauen auf kurz oder lang gewinnen kann. Und das ist ein gutes Gefühl. 

„Sag, was du zu sagen hast.“, verlangt Kain. Seine Stimme klingt hart, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck ist neutral. Er scheint gewillt zu sein, sich Faustus‘ Geschichte anzuhören und sich erst danach ein Urteil zu bilden.

„Ich würde gerne an der Stelle weitermachen, an der wir im Roten Raben unterbrochen wurden. Wenn es in Ordnung ist.“, sagt Faustus und Kain nickt zur Bestätigung. 

Faustus atmet tief durch und senkt seinen Blick. „Ich war also gut in dem, was ich tat. Und bei den Menschen beliebt. So beliebt wie ein Vampir im Dienste Lord Sarafans es überhaupt sein kann. Und doch wurde ich alledem irgendwann überdrüssig. Das Gefühl, all diese Menschen leben und sterben zu sehen und selbst eine ewige Konstante zu sein, die den Kreislauf des Lebens mitverfolgt aber selbst kein Teil davon sein kann… Dazu das immer offensichtlichere Gefühl, versagt zu haben. Es gab keinen tieferen Sinn mehr in meinem Leben. Nichts, wofür es sich gelohnt hätte, weiterzumachen. Alleine konnte ich nichts ausrichten gegen Lord Sarafan, nicht einmal gegen Sebastian. Und irgendwie hing ich auch an meinem Leben. Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann sollte es unter meinen eigenen Bedingungen sein. Ich… Ich weiß nicht, ob du das alles überhaupt nachvollziehen kannst.“ 

Faustus hebt seinen Blick, um Kains Reaktion zu sehen, doch der verzieht keine Miene. Nach wenigen Sekunden senkt Faustus seinen Blick wieder.

„Eines Tages jedoch hörte ich ein Gerücht. Einer meiner Kontakte hatte das Gespräch zweier Mitglieder der Kabal belauscht, die sich unbeobachtet fühlten. Es ging dabei um dich, Kain. Dass dein Zustand unverändert wäre. Dass sie nicht glaubten, dass du je wieder erwachst und man auf so jemanden nicht seine gesamte Hoffnung setzen sollte. Und diese Nachricht… Die veränderte einfach alles. Dass du am Leben sein solltest, zwar im Koma, aber trotzdem lebendig… Das war das Zeichen, auf das ich so lange gewartet hatte. Meine neue Hoffnung.“ 

Faustus lächelt bei dieser Erinnerung, wagt es jedoch nicht, seinen Blick erneut zu heben. 

„Ich wusste natürlich noch nicht, wo die Kabal dich versteckt hielten, aber das änderte sich schnell, durch eine kleine List meinerseits. Ich ließ meine Kontakte bei den ihren das Gerücht streuen, die Sarafanen hätten von deinem Überleben erfahren und wären kurz davor, deinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Und die Kabal sprangen darauf an wie ein Hund auf seinen Knochen. Ich musste nur noch abwarten, bis sie dich verlegten. Von einem unterirdischen Versteck in der Nähe des Heiligtums zu einem überirdischen Versteck in den Slums. So ungeschützt und gerade deshalb das perfekte Versteck. Die Kabal haben dich stets bewacht, nie warst du alleine. Und doch habe ich es geschafft, einen Blick auf dich zu werfen. Ein einziges Mal startete ich ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Das war leichtsinnig von mir, ich hätte jederzeit entdeckt und auf frischer Tat ertappt werden können, doch ich musste auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Ich musste mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass du lebst. Dass es tatsächlich noch so etwas wie Hoffnung gibt und ich mir das alles nicht einfach nur eingeredet habe, weil ich es unbedingt wollte.“

Der Monolog endet abrupt. Nach all diesen Worten, die beinahe ohne sein Zutun aus ihm herausbrachen, schafft er es nicht, einen Abschluss zu finden. So etwas wie ein Fazit vielleicht, um die Sache rund zu machen. Um zu zeigen, dass er die Situation im Griff hat und um seiner Geschichte einen tieferen Sinn zu geben. Aber die Worte wollen einfach nicht kommen und je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto unwahrscheinlicher wird das auch. Noch immer hat Faustus seinen Blick gesenkt, er starrt auf seine Hände, die locker auf seinen Oberschenkeln liegen. Sie zittern. 

Tun sie das schon die ganze Zeit? Zittert auch seine Stimme? 

„Faustus, sieh mich an.“ Kains Stimme klingt ernst. 

Faustus zwingt sich dazu, den Blick zu heben und Kain direkt in die Augen zu blicken. 

Seine Augen sind blau-grau. Wie ein stürmisches Meer, doch noch viel blasser. Wie ein stürmisches Meer, das von Nebel bedeckt ist. Trotz der blassen Farbe bilden seine Augen einen starken Kontrast zu der sonstigen Farblosigkeit seines Gesichts und wirken von Natur aus intensiv, beinahe stechend. Die blasse Haut wird von ebenso blassem Haar umrahmt. Ein feines Platinblond, das beinahe weiß wirkt. Diese Farblosigkeit lässt nicht nur seine Augen strahlen, sie lenkt den Blick auch auf die harten Konturen seiner Gesichtszüge. Ausgeprägte Wangenknochen und ein breiter Kiefer liegen in einem ansonsten schmalen, etwas zu langen Gesicht. Die Nase sieht aus, als wäre sie schon mehrmals gebrochen worden und die Lippen sind schmal, der Mund etwas zu breit. 

Sein Blick gleitet tiefer, über einen blassen Hals hinab zu den breiten, von blassem Haar bedeckten Schultern. Dann noch etwas tiefer. Kains Oberkörper ist nicht so muskulös wie einst, breit jedoch etwas hager, was dem langen Schlaf geschuldet sein wird. Zwei Narben ziehen sich quer über seine Brust, die eine schon halb verblasst, die andere etwas frischer – Eine ständige Erinnerung an die verlorene Schlacht. Unwillkürlich muss Faustus schlucken.

Kain ist kein schöner Mann, nein... Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Und doch ist Kain einer von denen, die einen Raum betreten und direkt zu seinem Mittelpunkt werden, ohne etwas dafür tun zu müssen. Man fühlt sich zu ihm hingezogen, wie eine Motte zum Licht. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. 

Faustus glaubt, dass Sebastian Kain immer um diese Gabe beneidet hat. Wie hätte Kain es sonst an die Spitze von Voradors Armee geschafft? Er war selbst nicht dabei gewesen, doch war es eine der Geschichten, die man sich spät in der Nacht am Lagerfeuer erzählte, hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Eines Nachts hatte Kain blutverschmiert vor Voradors Unterschlupf gestanden und ihn mit feurigen Augen dazu angestiftet, ihm bei seinem Feldzug zu unterstützen. Bei seiner Auflehnung gegen die Sarafanen und ihren erneuten Kreuzzug gegen die Vampire. Vorador war dafür bekannt, sich aus den Belangen der Menschen herauszuhalten. Seine Konflikte auszusitzen und seine Verluste gering zu halten. Doch er hatte sich Kains Pläne angehört und war auf sie eingegangen. War in die Offensive gegangen. Zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Gefolgschaft half er Kain dabei, die Vampire in Nosgoth zu vereinen, und zusammen mit den zusätzlichen Vampiren, die Vorador schuf, entstand eine Armee, wie sie das Land seit Jahrtausenden nicht gesehen hatte. Eine Armee, von der auch Faustus ein Teil war. Und die vor den Toren Meridians vernichtend geschlagen wurde.

„Faustus?“

Faustus schreckt aus seinen Gedanken hoch und fixiert seinen Blick erneut auf Kains Gesicht. Ihm wird bewusst, dass er nun wohl eine auffällig lange Zeit auf Kains Oberkörper gestarrt hat und auch wenn sein Blick dabei überwiegend ins Leere ging, fühlt er sich seltsam ertappt. Er zwingt sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Kains Blick ist nach wie vor ernst, doch er wirkt nicht mehr angespannt. Fast so als…

„Das mit Magnus. Ist es wirklich wahr?“ 

Faustus nicht zur Bestätigung. „Er hat dich nicht verraten, Kain.“

„Das ist…“ Kain lässt den Satz unvollendet. Er sieht aus, als wüsste er selbst nicht, wie er ihn beenden sollte. Das ist… gut zu wissen vielleicht? Oder schwer zu glauben?

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken.“, sagt Kain dann. „Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich von alledem halten soll.“

„Tu das.“, sagt Faustus. „Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee. Wir sitzen hier sowieso noch ein paar Stunden fest, also… Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Möchtest du dich etwas ausruhen?“ Er deutet auf das Bett.

Kain schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich habe fürs Erste lang genug geschlafen. Außerdem habe ich mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich dir gänzlich vertrauen soll oder nicht.“

Das ist ein Anfang, denkt sich Faustus. Damit kann man arbeiten. „Ist gut. Ich für meinen Teil habe definitiv etwas Schlaf nötig.“ Die letzten Tage sind anstrengend gewesen. Allein diese Anspannung… Jetzt, wo sie von ihm abfällt und er endlich zur Ruhe kommt, tritt an ihre Stelle die Müdigkeit. „Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist… Dann hast du in aller Ruhe Zeit, über alles nachzudenken.“

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mach, was du willst.“

Das klingt wie eine Zustimmung… Auf Kain-Art eben. „Na dann… Fühl dich ganz wie daheim.“ Mit diesen Worten steht er auf. Er streift seine Stiefel ab, dann löst er die Dolche von seinen Beinen und legt sie auf den Tisch – Eine wohl kalkulierte Handlung, soll sie Kain doch von Faustus‘ Vertrauen in ihn überzeugen. Er löst das Band aus seinen Haaren und bindet es um sein Handgelenk, dann kämmt er mit seinen Fingern kurz durch die langen Strähnen, um sie zu entknoten. Dann, endlich, legt er sich auf das Bett und die Matratze passt sich seinem Körper perfekt an. Das weiche Kissen schmiegt sich angenehm an seine Haut, und auch wenn er eigentlich vorhatte, wach zu bleiben, ist er innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Er sinkt in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf…

…, aus dem er viele Stunden später abrupt erwacht.

Er reißt die Augen auf und setzt sich auf, blickt sich suchend im Raum um, zunächst orientierungslos. 

Dann erinnert er sich daran, wo er ist. Und mit wem…

Kain sitzt noch immer auf seinem Stuhl. Ein Buch liegt geöffnet auf seinem Schoß und eine fast volle Flasche Whisky und ein einzelnes Glas stehen auf dem Tisch. 

„Du hast gesagt, ich solle mich ganz wie daheim fühlen.“, sagt Kain, ohne seinen Blick von dem Buch zu heben. Er muss Faustus` Erwachen wohl bemerkt und seinen Blick gespürt haben. 

„Ja… Natürlich.“, antwortet Faustus. Er fühlt sich noch ganz benommen. „Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?“

Kains Mundwinkel zucken, so als hätte Faustus einen Witz gemacht. Letztendlich hebt er doch seinen Blick und schaut Faustus an. „Ich dachte schon, dass du von alleine nicht mehr wach wirst und ich dich wecken muss. Du hast beinahe den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Es dämmert schon fast.“

Damit hat Faustus nicht gerechnet. „Ich war wirklich ziemlich fertig.“, entgegnet er, so als müsse er sich rechtfertigen. Er setzt sich aufrecht hin und schwingt die Beine über die Bettkante. Er befreit das Band von seinem Handgelenk und bindet seine Haare erneut zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. So bleibt er erst einmal sitzen. „Es war anstrengend, mit dir über die Dächer zu fliehen… Ich habe meine dunkle Gabe wohl überstrapaziert.“

„Sieht ganz so aus.“, sagt Kain. „Du hast geschlafen wie ein Toter. Du hast dich nicht einmal bewegt, oder irgendein Geräusch von dir gegeben.“

„Und dabei schlafe ich sonst immer so unruhig.“ Faustus‘ Mundwinkel zucken nun auch. „Wie gesagt, ich hatte das bitter nötig…Was liest du da eigentlich?“, wechselt er das Thema.

Kain hebt das Buch an und ermöglicht Faustus einen Blick auf den Titel. „Ah… Die Heilige Schrift… Sehr schwere Kost.“

„Ich habe sie lange nicht gelesen.“, sagt Kain in einem neutralen Tonfall und Faustus weiß nicht, ob er diese Aussage nun ernst nehmen soll oder nicht.

„Nicht unbedingt eines meiner Lieblingsbücher.“, sagt Faustus. „Und die neue Version ist sogar noch schlimmer. Lord Sarafan hat ein paar Stellen umgeschrieben und ein paar neue Kapitel hinzugefügt.“

Kain hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ist das so…?“ 

Faustus lächelt humorlos. „Wie sonst könnte er sein ewiges Leben rechtfertigen? Die Sarafanen sind zwar nicht unbedingt die schlausten, aber auch sie haben sicher irgendwann gemerkt, dass ihr furchtloser Anführer einfach nicht sterben will. Er ist kein Mensch, soviel steht fest. Und ein Vampir erst recht nicht. Er ist ganz gewiss so eine Art Dämon, aber so eine Wahrheit kommt bei den Sarafanen bestimmt nicht gut an. Und er wusste genau, dass irgendwann Fragen gestellt werden würden. Also hat er vorgesorgt und seine Daseinsberechtigung in der Heiligen Schrift verewigt.“

„Und die wäre?“

„Er stellt sich selbst dar als eine Art Auserwählten. Ein Auserwählter Gottes, der mit der Aufgabe betraut wurde, die Welt von dem Fluch des Vampirismus zu erlösen… Die Kernaussage des Originals bleibt somit erhalten, doch er gibt sich selbst eine Aufgabe und somit allen frommen Menschen indirekt den Befehl, sich ihm anzuschließen und ihm bei seiner Heiligen Mission zu unterstützen.“

„Sind die Menschen wirklich naiv genug, ihm das zu glauben?“

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Zumindest diejenigen, die auch an das Original geglaubt hätten, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Die Menschen brauchen etwas, an das sie sich klammern können, besonders in Zeiten wie diesen… Und ein Paradies für die ewige Seele im Austausch gegen ein kurzes Leben als Diener klingt doch nach einem guten Tausch. Den Menschen in den Slums und der Unterstadt ist das meiste davon egal. Sie glauben nur an das, was sie sehen können und leben von Tag zu Tag. Verfluchen die Steuern, die steigenden Preise, die Sarafanen und die Vampire gleichermaßen und betrinken sich nach der Arbeit in der Taverne. Bei der Mittel- und Oberschicht sieht es schon wieder anders aus. Die wohlhabenden Familien bringen viele Kinder zur Welt und es gehört zum guten Ton, dass zumindest eines von ihnen dem Orden der Sarafanen beitritt.“ Faustus lächelt dunkel. „Sie geben ihre Söhne ab, wenn sie noch kleine Kinder sind. Der Orden wird zu ihrer Familie. Die Heilige Schrift wird zu unumstößlicher Wahrheit. Für ihren Glauben würden sie alles tun. Vermutlich sogar ihre eigenen Familien umbringen, sollten diese ein Verbrechen begehen oder sich als Ketzer herausstellen. Ich rede dabei nicht von den Wachmännern, die in den Slums und der Unterstadt für Ordnung sorgen. Die bezeichnen sich selbst als Sarafanen doch sie sind meist bloß normale Soldaten in Rüstung. Von denen hat Lord Sarafan genug, denn Soldaten verdienen in der Regel besser als ein Bauer oder ein einfacher Arbeiter. Doch ein richtiger Krieger der Sarafanen würde niemals Drogen verkaufen oder in einer Taverne trinken. Genauso würde er sich nicht bestechen lassen und niemals einen Befehl seines Herrn missachten. Diese Krieger sind Lord Sarafans stärkste Waffe gegen uns, und leider wird ihre Zahl von Jahr zu Jahr größer.“

„Mhm.“, sagt Kain nur, was Faustus angesichts seines vorigen Monologs ein bisschen wenig erscheint. Doch er hakt nicht weiter nach. Er ist hier, um Kain seine Fragen zu beantworten, ehrlich und ausführlich, ganz egal um was für eine Frage es sich handelt. Was ihn zu einer eigenen Frage führt…

„Hattest du Zeit, über alles nachzudenken?“

Was eigentlich so viel heißen soll wie: Hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen? Kain weiß das. Faustus weiß, dass Kain es weiß. Unwillkürlich hält er den Atem an.

Kain öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dann hält er inne und schließt ihn wieder. Er blickt Faustus lange an, beinahe gedankenverloren. „Was willst du von mir, Faustus?“, fragt er dann, leise. Auf Faustus‘ verwirrten Blick hin holt er weiter aus. „Du hast mir viel erzählt letzte Nacht. Dass du Lord Sarafan nie dienen wolltest, aber praktisch ein Opfer der Umstände wurdest. Dass du versuchtest, das Beste daraus zu machen, nachdem klar wurde, dass Magnus nicht wieder auftaucht und du bei Vorador nicht weiterkommst. Dass du fast Selbstmord begangen hättest, dann jedoch von meinem Überleben erfuhrst. Dass du dadurch neue Hoffnung schöpfen konntest. Du hast mich verfolgt, mir im Schmugglerviertel geholfen und mir dann im Roten Raben alles erzählt, was ich wissen wollte. Du willst mich zum Heiligtum bringen.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause. Seine Stimme klang während seiner Auflistung neutral und auch jetzt verzieht er keine Miene. Sein Verhalten ist weder freundlich noch unfreundlich, sondern absolut neutral. Faustus wünscht sich, er würde irgendeine Reaktion zeigen. „Doch was dann?“, fährt Kain fort. „Was ist dein Ziel, Faustus? Was ist das, was du wirklich willst?“

Mit einer solchen Frage hat Faustus nicht gerechnet. Er hatte tatsächlich nicht über das Erlangen von Kains Vertrauen hinausgeplant, hätte auch niemals ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass irgendetwas anderes überhaupt zur Debatte stand. Doch nachdenken muss er keine Sekunde. Was er will, liegt klar und deutlich vor ihm. 

„Nimm mich mit dir.“, bricht es aus ihm heraus und er blickt Kain mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Auf deinen Rachefeldzug. Nimm mich mit.“

„Als was…? Meinen untergebenen Diener?“, fragt Kain, so als hätte er mit Faustus‘ Antwort schon gerechnet. 

„Als deinen Verbündeten.“, sagt Faustus mit fester Stimme. Er würde niemandes Diener mehr sein. „Als deinen Gefährten.“

Kains Mundwinkel zucken. Endlich zeigt sich erneut eine Reaktion auf diesem so emotionslosen Gesicht. „Was habe ich davon?“

„Ich kenne mich in Meridian aus!“, sagt Faustus. „Das habe ich dir schon bewiesen. Ich bin ein guter Beobachter und ein passabler Stratege. Mit meinen Dolchen weiß ich umzugehen. Und meine dunkle Gabe ist sicher auch von Nutzen.“ 

Ein Blick zu Kain zeigt Faustus, dass diese Aufzählung überhaupt nicht das ist, was Kain eigentlich hören will. All diese Dinge hat Kain bereits gewusst und schon in seine Entscheidung einfließen lassen. Und diese Entscheidung ist schon so gut wie final. Er gibt Faustus eine letzte Möglichkeit, sich zu rechtfertigen. Wie ein Angeklagter, der vor der Urteilsverkündung noch einmal das Wort ergreifen darf.

Faustus atmet tief durch und blickt Kain dann fest in die Augen. Er muss alles auf eine Karte setzen. „Ich werde dir immer die Wahrheit sagen, ob du sie hören willst oder nicht. Ich werde deine Ziele verfolgen wie meine eigenen, sofern ich sie moralisch vertreten kann. Und ich werde für dich kämpfen, wenn nötig auch für dich sterben, oder dir auf deiner Reise in den Tod folgen. Ich werde dich niemals verraten.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause, bevor er noch hinzufügt: „Ich habe Magnus damals das gleiche Versprechen gegeben. Und ich war stets auf seiner Seite, bis zuletzt. Hätte er nicht entschieden, dass ich überleben soll, so hätte ich ihn mit meinem Leben verteidigt und wäre mit Freuden für ihn gestorben. Bitte Kain…“, fügt er noch hinzu. „Es gibt vieles, wofür ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen kann. Ich habe immer versucht, das Richtige zu tun, doch ich habe viele Fehler gemacht. Gib mir die Gelegenheit, meine Schuld zu begleichen... Und meinen Frieden zu finden.“

Lange Zeit herrscht nun Schweigen und Stille umgibt die beiden Vampire. Es ist keine normale Stille, die einfach die Abwesenheit von Geräuschen beschreibt. Auch keine innere Stille, so etwas wie Ruhe oder Friedlichkeit, oder auch Anspannung und die Abwesenheit von Gefühlen. Die Stille geht so tief, dass sie noch eine weitere Ebene berührt, die weder von physischer noch psychischer Natur ist. Sie ist bedeutungsschwanger. Angespannt. Als hätte sie ein eigenes Wesen und eine eigene Seele. Eine Stille mit einer Vision. Einer Vorausahnung. Faustus muss unwillkürlich an eine Münze denken, die in die Luft geworfen wird. Sie dreht sich und dreht sich und dreht sich, und irgendwann- 

„Ich habe auch viele Fehler gemacht.“, sagt Kain plötzlich und durchbricht damit die Stille. Er scheint seinen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Seine Stimme klingt rau. „Das hat jeder von uns…“ 

Er erhebt sich und geht langsam auf Faustus zu. Er bleibt kurz vor ihm stehen und Faustus, der noch immer auf dem Bett sitzt, schaut aus großen Augen von unten herauf zu ihm empor.

„Wenn es wirklich dein sehnlicher Wunsch ist, dann werde ich ihn dir nicht verwehren.“ Kain streckt Faustus seine rechte Hand entgegen und blickt ihn auffordernd an.

„Gefährten also?“ 

Faustus starrt abwechselnd Kain und dessen Hand an. Er ist kaum fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Inneres fühlt sich an wie betäubt. Er kann nicht glauben, was gerade passiert. Er kann es einfach nicht glauben. Das alles hier wirkt viel zu gut um wahr zu sein und Faustus fürchtet, jeden Moment aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum war und die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten so nie passiert sind. Doch insgeheim weiß Faustus, dass das alles kein Traum ist. Alles ist echt. Und es geschieht in diesem Augenblick. 

Innerlich ganz betäubt von einer Flut unterschiedlicher Emotionen erhebt sich Faustus und mit zitternden Fingern greift er nach Kains Hand. Sie fühlt sich warm an auf seiner eigenen kalten Haut, die Berührung erzeugt ein Kribbeln, das seinen Arm hinaufwandert und ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. 

„Gefährten.“, sagt er ruhiger als ihm eigentlich zumute ist. 

Und während er Kains Hand schüttelt, wahrscheinlich etwas länger als in einem solchen Falle eigentlich üblich, breitet sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er kann es nicht unterdrücken und er will es auch gar nicht. Nach einer Weile fangen seine Wangen an zu schmerzen, doch trotzdem kann er nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Es fühlt sich so gut an.

Kain selbst lächelt nicht, auch wenn seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben geneigt sind. Doch seine Augen glänzen. 

Gefährten…

Eine plötzliche Gewissheit nimmt von Faustus Besitz, begleitet von einer eigenartigen Euphorie, und er ist sich sicher:

Das hier ist der Anfang von etwas ganz Großem.

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

-

Schlusswort:   
Du hast in den letzten Kapiteln sicher bemerkt, dass das Aussehen der beiden Vampire etwas vom Original abweicht, sei es die Augenfarbe, die Haarfarbe oder bestimmte Gesichtszüge. Das ist so beabsichtigt, beim Schreiben hatte ich immer diese Versionen der Vampire vor Augen und habe sie letztlich auch so übernommen.


	6. Kapitel 6

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

Have you ever been blinded by the pain?  
Losing yourself inside the heartache  
And does that mean we cannot change?  
Or will we always be seen that way?

(As I Lay Dying : Blinded)

-

KAPITEL 6

/ Vorador und die bittere Wahrheit /

-

„Sind wir hier richtig?“, fragt Kain mit zweifelnder Stimme.

„Ja, das hier ist es.“, sagt Faustus zur Bestätigung. „Der Laden nennt sich „Die blaue Dame“. Ehrlich, die verkaufen hier Kleidung und Zubehör aus zweiter Hand. Und auch nur den Kram, der seit Jahrzehnten aus der Mode ist. Wenn es hoch kommt verbucht der Laden zwei bis drei Kunden in der Woche, hauptsächlich alte Frauen, die stundenlang die Kisten durchwühlen und dann doch nichts kaufen, und trotzdem war keiner der Besitzer je mit den Steuern in Verzug. Es ist das perfekte Versteck für den Widerstand der Vampire, wenn man nicht allzu genau hinschaut. Aber vielleicht hat Vorador es mit der Heimlichkeit ein wenig übertrieben.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und mustert den Laden gedankenverloren. „Ich vermute, dass das Gebäude auf alten Katakomben errichtet wurde, in denen sich nun das Heiligtum befindet. Dort muss es Tunnel geben, die sich zumindest unter einem Teil der Unterstadt erstrecken, vermutlich verbunden mit der Kanalisation…“

Kain runzelt die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf? Ich dachte, du hast das Heiligtum noch nie betreten…“

„Ich habe viele Stunden damit zugebracht, diesen Eingang zu beobachten. Man sieht selten Vampire ein- und ausgehen. Wäre dies der einzige Zugang, so gäbe es deutlich mehr Durchgangsverkehr… Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Vorador sein Geheimversteck in eine Todesfalle ohne zweiten Ausgang bauen würde. Dafür ist er viel zu…“ Er scheint nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen und zuckt dann die Schultern.

„Ich glaube das Wort, nach dem du suchst, ist paranoid.“, sagt Kain. 

In Faustus‘ Augen blitzt es belustigt. „Danach hatte ich gesucht! Danke…“ Dann wird sein Blick auf einen Schlag ernst, beinahe grimmig. „Paranoid ist wirklich das richtige Wort. Ich habe ihm damals die Geschichte mit Magnus erzählt und er wollte mir nicht glauben. An seinem Misstrauen wird sich in den letzten beiden Jahrhunderten nichts geändert haben, zumal ich Lord Sarafan in der Zwischenzeit ja tatsächlich gedient habe.“

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mir hat er auch nie vertraut. Allein die Not machte uns damals zu Verbündeten und daran wird sich diesmal nichts ändern… Wir sollten gehen.“

Faustus wirkt nicht überzeugt, er nickt jedoch zustimmend. Die Straße ist relativ menschenleer und mittlerweile ist es richtig dunkel geworden. Kaum eine Straßenlaterne in dieser Gegend funktioniert, was der Tarnung der beiden Vampire natürlich zugutekommt.

Während Faustus schlief, hatte Kain durch einen Spalt des Vorhangs nach draußen geschaut und überrascht festgestellt, dass die Welt hier auch tagsüber in dunstigen Nebel getaucht ist. Die Sonne ist von einem dichten Schleier bedeckt, den die Strahlen nur spärlich durchdringen. Kain hatte Faustus auf dem Weg hierher darauf angesprochen. Scheinbar ist dieser Nebel tatsächlich eine Mischung aus Rauch und Abgasen, eine Art Abfallprodukt der Fabriken des Industrieviertels. Für die Menschen ist der Smog eine doppelte Belastung, nicht nur ist die Lebenserwartung über die letzten Jahrhunderte gesunken und die Zahl der Atemwegerkrankungen stark angestiegen, sondern das mangelnde Sonnenlicht trägt auch nicht gerade zum allgemeinen Wohlbefinden der Bevölkerung bei. Jedoch ist der Nebel wohl einer der wenigen tatsächlichen Vorteile, welche die Industrialisierung den Vampiren beschert hat - Gingen aus ihr doch gleichzeitig Erfindungen wie die Glyphenmagie hervor.

Kain muss zugeben, dass Faustus‘ fundiertes Wissen über diese ihm so unbekannte neue Welt einen großen Vorteil für ihn darstellt. Kain hatte von Anfang an instinktiv das Gefühl, dass er Faustus vertrauen kann und dessen Bereitwilligkeit, sein Wissen mit Kain zu teilen, verstärkt dieses Gefühl nur. Dazu kommen die hohe Auffassungsgabe und die Fähigkeit, aus verschiedenen Teilinformationen die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Das ist eine seltene Gabe, die Kain gleichermaßen überrascht und beeindruckt. Er fragt sich insgeheim, ob dieses Potential schon immer in Faustus schlummerte oder ob er seine Talente im Laufe der letzten Jahrhunderte erst entwickelt hat.

Die beiden Vampire nähern sich der Ladentür, langsam, um potentiellen Beobachtern nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Kain drückt die Klinke herunter und die Tür öffnet sich lautlos. Trotz Ladenschluss wird sie wohl nicht abgeschlossen. Sie betreten den Laden und schließen die Tür hinter sich. Im Dunkeln kann Kain die Umrisse diverser Verkaufstische und Kleiderständer erkennen, doch er achtet nicht auf die Ware. Er steuert zielsicher eine weitere Tür am Ende des Ladens an und auch sie ist nicht verschlossen. Hinter der Tür liegt scheinbar das Lager, denn hier befinden sich mehrere Schwerlastregale, die mit Kisten und Kartons voll bepackt sind. Hier gibt es eine weitere Tür, von der aus Stufen hinunter in den Keller des Gebäudes führen. Der Keller ist weitestgehend leer, nur vereinzelte alte oder zerbrochene Möbelstücke finden sich hier. Der Geruch nach fauligem Holz liegt schwer in der Luft. 

Weiter runter geht es über eine Leiter, die unter einer Falltür beginnt und viele Meter in die Tiefe führt. Die beiden Vampire müssen sie nacheinander hinunterklettern, Faustus macht den Anfang und Kain folgt dicht hinter ihm. Je tiefer sie klettern, desto kälter wird es. Die modrig-feuchte Luft bleibt über ihnen zurück und die Luft wird für die Tiefe, in der sie sich befinden, seltsam frisch und trocken.  
Kein Wort wird gesprochen. Kain hat das Gefühl, dass sie ihrem Ziel nun sehr nah sind.

Die Leiter endet am Anfang eines langen Flures. Er gleicht mehr einem Tunnel, der in den groben Felsen hineingehauen wurde. Was sofort ins Auge sticht ist eine mächtige Doppelflügeltür, die sich am Ende des Flures befindet, denn links und rechts neben ihr sind ungefähr in Kopfhöhe Fackeln an den Wänden angebracht. Sie tauchen die gesamte Länge des Tunnels in ein beinahe unheilvolles Licht, das in einem leichten Windzug vor sich hin flackert. Dieses Licht macht weitere türenlose Durchgänge sichtbar, welche die Tunnelwände in unregelmäßigen Abständen durchbrechen und hinter denen absolute Dunkelheit liegt. Sie gleichen schwarzen, klaffenden Wunden. 

Wie Motten, die vom Licht angezogen werden, treten die beiden Vampire langsam auf die erleuchtete Doppelflügeltür zu und bleiben direkt vor ihr stehen. Beide starren auf die Türklinke, verharren jedoch in Reglosigkeit.

Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht.

Der Gedanke kommt plötzlich und ohne sein Zutun, doch ein Blick zu Faustus zeigt, dass auch er dieses Gefühl hat. Ein Gefühl der unmittelbaren Bedrohung, ein Gefühl des Beobachtet-Werdens…

Die Fackeln lodern in einem heftigen Windstoß grell auf und sprühen Funken, gleichzeitig nimmt Kain aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr.

Seine Hand umschließt noch im Umdrehen den Griff seines Schwertes, doch er schafft es nicht, die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen. Er wird von mehreren Händen gleichzeitig gepackt und aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, während seine Arme gewaltsam nach hinten auf seinen Rücken gepresst werden. Er schreit überrascht auf, flucht und versucht sich zu befreien, doch der Griff um seine Arme ist eisern und löst sich kein Stück, und einen Moment später fühlt er Metall auf seiner Haut und hört das Geräusch von sich schließenden Handschellen. 

Kain versucht einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen und erhascht einen Blick in das Gesicht eines ihm unbekannten Vampirs. Schräg hinter sich hört er wie Faustus ebenfalls brüllt und sich zu befreien versucht, anscheinend mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie er selbst. Auch er wird von einem Vampir festgehalten, doch Kain ist sich sicher, dass im Hintergrund noch mehr sind als diese zwei. Erneut versucht er, sich zu befreien, doch er hat das Gefühl, dass seine Kräfte schwinden. Die Handschellen fühlen sich unangenehm an, beinahe schmerzhaft. 

„Wer seid ihr?!“, ruft Kain, und: „Lasst mich los!“, doch er erhält keine Antwort. Keiner der Vampire hat bisher ein Wort mit ihm oder Faustus gewechselt. 

Ohne Vorwarnung wird er von hinten hart angestoßen und nach vorne geschoben, sodass er den Tunnel entlangstolpert, wieder zurück Richtung Leiter und dann nach rechts durch eine der Öffnungen. Hinter sich hört er Faustus keuchen, auch er wird durch die Öffnung getrieben. Die Dunkelheit hier ist vollkommen, doch ohne das irritierende Licht fällt es Kain leichter, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Der Weg führt durch einen weiteren kurzen Tunnel und durch eine Art Gruft, in deren Wände sarggroße Öffnungen eingelassen sind. Es folgt eine steinerne Treppe mit unterschiedlich hohen Stufen, die Kain wohl hinuntergefallen wäre, hätte der fremde Vampir seine Arme nicht noch immer fest im Griff. Am Ende der Treppe befindet sich eine schlichte Holztür. Ein Vampir schiebt sich an Kain vorbei um sie zu öffnen, und Kain wird in den Raum dahinter geschoben.

Er erkennt einen Gewölbekeller mit niedriger Decke, die von mehreren Stützsäulen getragen wird. Kerzenständer und Feuerschalen bedecken den Boden, das flackernde Licht wirft Schatten an die Wände, die vollständig von Gemälden bedeckt sind. Sie zeigen Szenen der Vorzeit, alte vampirische Geschichte. Urvampire, gekleidet in seidene Gewänder und von anmutiger Gestalt, die Flügel weit gespreizt. Im Hintergrund die Säulen, strahlend weiß und noch unverdorben.

All diese Eindrücke nimmt Kain in wenigen Sekunden auf, bevor er abrupt losgelassen wird, mit einem letzten Stoß nach vorne. Sofort dreht er sich um, die Bewegung ist durch die Handschellen etwas unbeholfen. Der Vampir, der ihn hierherführte, blickt ihn grimmig an und der Vampir, der die Tür öffnete, blockiert den Ausgang mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Als hätten die beiden auch nur den Hauch einer Chance in einem fairen Kampf gegen ihn.

Faustus wird nach wie vor festgehalten. Er wird von zwei Vampiren flankiert, vom Aussehen her sind sie wohl Geschwister, ein Mann und eine Frau, beide mit schulterlangem blondem Haar und grünen Augen. Auch sie blicken grimmig drein und halten Faustus‘ Arme in eisernem Griff, obwohl dieser sich gar nicht mehr zur Wehr setzt. 

„Das ist Glyphenmagie.“, sagt Faustus zu Kain. Seine Stimme klingt wütend. „Die Handschellen.“, ergänzt er auf Kains fragenden Blick hin. Faustus muss einen Blick auf Kains Arme erhascht haben, als dieser nach vorne gestoßen wurde. Seine Augen verengen sich. 

„Was passiert hier gerade eigentlich?!“, ruft Kain, an keinen der Vampire im Speziellen gewandt. „Wer seid ihr?! Warum habt ihr uns hierhergebracht?!“ Doch die Vampire schweigen. Keiner von ihnen hat bisher ein Wort gesprochen, auch wenn sich ihre Blicke immer weiter verfinstern. 

Faustus lacht freudlos auf und gibt die gewünschte Antwort. „Das sind die Kabal, Kain.“ 

Damit spricht er aus, was Kain längst vermutet hat, doch nicht richtig glauben wollte. 

„Du hattest wohl mit einem freundlicheren Empfang gerechnet, was?“, fährt Faustus fort. Er zuckt mit den Schultern, sofern seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit es zulässt. „Liegt wohl an mir.“ Dann fixiert er einen Punkt hinter Kain und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelt sich weiter. „Ah, da kommt ja der furchtlose Anführer.“ 

Kain dreht sich um und sein Blick trifft den von Vorador, der sich lautlos von hinten genähert hat. Er trägt eine dunkelrote Robe aus schwerem Stoff mit goldenen Applikationen. Darunter trägt er ein weißes Hemd, an dessen Kragen ein leuchtender Rubin in goldener Fassung aufblitzt. Seine Kleidung ist so dekadent wie eh und je, doch seine Haut wirkt blasser als früher. Seine Augen liegen tief in ihrem Höhlen und seine Wangen sind eingefallen. Er hat an Gewicht und Muskelmasse verloren und es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass die letzten zweihundert Jahre es nicht gut mit ihm meinten. Am linken Ohr trägt er seinen magischen Ohrring, ein massives Teil in Form einer Sichel mit eingravierten Runen. Kain kennt den Ring nur zu gut, hat er ihn doch selbst eine Zeit lang an seinem Ohr getragen. 

Vorador mustert Kain mit einem harten, misstrauischen Blick, bleibt jedoch stumm. Er scheint Kain das erste Wort überlassen zu wollen.

„Ist das wirklich dein Ernst, Vorador?“, kommt Kain direkt zum Punkt. „Begrüßt man so alte Freunde?“

Es herrschte nie viel Sympathie zwischen ihm und Vorador. Doch es gab eine Zeit, in der sie sich gegenseitig respektierten und vertrauten. Doch diese Zeit ist scheinbar lange vorbei. 

„Wir waren nie Freunde, Kain.“, entgegnet Vorador unterkühlt. „Ich habe vor zweihundert Jahren dein Leben gerettet, weil wir auf der gleichen Seite standen. Doch statt uns deinen Dank zu schenken, weist du Umahs Hilfe zurück und bringst IHN in unser Heiligtum.“

Die letzten Worte klingen abfällig, als würde er von einer Art Krankheit sprechen und nicht von einem Vampir. Er deutet dabei grob in Faustus‘ Richtung, würdigt den braunhaarigen Vampir jedoch keines Blickes. 

Irgendetwas an Voradors Art und Weise, die Situation so völlig falsch einzuschätzen, amüsiert Kain ungemein. „Nur um das mal von vorneherein klarzustellen.“ Er gibt sich keine Mühe, seine Belustigung zu verbergen. „Faustus war derjenige, der MICH in euer Heiligtum brachte.“

Voradors Augen weiten sich in Überraschung. Nur für einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder fängt und sie misstrauisch zusammenkneift. „Wie kommst du dazu, so etwas zu sagen?“, empört er sich. „Man sagte mir, du hättest den Roten Raben zwar betreten, am vereinbarten Treffpunkt bist du jedoch nie erschienen. Umah muss dir von der Blauen Dame erzählt haben, bevor sie…“ Er bricht mitten im Satz ab und ein gequälter Ausdruck huscht über sein Gesicht. 

„Bevor sie was?“, hakt Kain nach, doch Vorador hüllt sich in Schweigen. Nach kurzer Zeit fährt Kain einfach fort. „Umah hat mir überhaupt nichts gesagt. Ich habe ihr sogar verboten, jemals wieder über das Flüstern mit mir in Kontakt zu treten, aber das weißt du sicher bereits. Ich kann es ganz und gar nicht leiden, wenn mich jemand vor vollendete Tatsachen stellt. Besonders nicht alte Verbündete.“ Er stößt dieses Wort aus, als wäre es eine Beleidigung. „Faustus hingegen hat jede meiner Fragen beantwortet, anstatt mich auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu vertrösten. Und er zeigte mir auch den Weg hierhin. Sag es ihnen.“ 

Der letzte Satz gilt Faustus, was dieser auch sofort erkennt und sich in das Gespräch einschaltet. „Glaubst du wirklich, Vorador“, sagt er mit leiser, jedoch harter Stimme, „dass ich, der die Unterstadt nun schon seit zweihundert Jahren verwaltet, in all der Zeit nie auf euer Versteck gestoßen bin? Glaubst du, ich weiß nichts von deinen Kontaktleuten und deinen Plänen?!“ Auch wenn Kain mit dem Rücken zu Faustus steht, kann er dessen böses Lächeln beinahe spüren. Voradors Blick ist nach unten gesenkt, doch seine Hände ballen sich langsam zu Fäusten. 

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte diesen Ort nicht schon längst bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt, wenn mich auch nur ein Funken Loyalität an Lord Sarafan binden würde? Glaubst du, ich hätte zugelassen, dass Kain völlig unbehelligt in den Slums zu neuen Kräften kommt?“ Er schnaubt verächtlich. „Du hast mich immer unterschätzt, Vorador. Ich hätte dir alles nehmen können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Absolut alles. Aber das tat ich nicht. Und weißt du wieso?“ 

Er hört auf zu sprechen und wartet scheinbar auf eine Reaktion von Vorador. Und tatsächlich. Langsam hebt der grünhäutige Vampir seinen Blick und starrt unverwandt in Faustus‘ Richtung. Vermutlich direkt in seine Augen. Kain möchte sich zu gerne umdrehen, um Faustus‘ Reaktion genau zu verfolgen, doch er zwingt sich dazu einfach stehen zu bleiben und Vorador zu beobachten. 

Doch Vorador bleibt stumm und weder seine Mimik noch seine Augen verraten, was gerade in ihm vorgeht. Sämtliche Emotionen scheinen verschwunden. Nach einer Weile spricht Faustus einfach weiter. 

„Weil ich dir damals die Wahrheit gesagt habe.“, sagt er. „Magnus hat dich nicht verraten, er wollte nur helfen! Er ist in eine Falle getappt und das bin ich auch. Ich wäre für ihn gestorben, aber er wusste das zu verhindern, er dachte wohl, dass ich lebendig von größerem Nutzen bin als tot. Er wollte, dass ich lebe, und vermutlich wollte er, dass ich mich an dich wende! Dass ich mich dem Widerstand anschließe. Du hast mich abgewiesen, aber verraten habe ich dich trotzdem nicht. Ich wollte Lord Sarafan nie dienen.“

Kurze Zeit herrscht Schweigen im Heiligtum. Und dann meldet sich Vorador doch noch zu Wort.

„Bist du endlich fertig?“, fragt er, den Blick noch immer auf Faustus gerichtet. Seine Stimme bebt und an die Stelle der vorigen Emotionslosigkeit sind starke Gefühle getreten, die sich offen in seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln. Wut. Und Verbitterung. „Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Faustus.“ Er spuckt den Namen aus wie ein Schimpfwort. „Ob du nun die Wahrheit sprichst oder nicht spielt keine Rolle für mich. Es spielt für keinen von uns eine Rolle. Auch nicht, ob Magnus mich nun verraten hat oder nicht. Er ist tot, sieh das doch endlich ein. Jeder von uns hat die Chance, sein Schicksal in die eigene Hand zu nehmen, und ob Magnus es nun so wollte oder nicht, du hast die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Du hättest bis zum Tod für unsere Sache kämpfen sollen, wie so viele unserer Brüder und Schwestern es taten.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause, um seine Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen und fährt dann fort. 

„Du befleckst ihre Opfer mit deiner Schande. Ob du Sarafan nun dienen wolltest oder nicht ist irrelevant. Fakt ist, dass du es getan hast. Du hast zweihundert Jahre lang seine Steuern eingetrieben und Vampire gejagt. Du hattest ein privilegiertes Leben, während wir um das Unsere kämpfen mussten. Ich lasse mir von dir nicht drohen oder mir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Du glaubst, ich schulde dir meinen Dank. Dafür, dass du uns nicht verraten hast. Aber das kannst du vergessen. Eine gute Tat macht eine schlechte Tat nicht ungeschehen. Du wirst deine Hände niemals reinwaschen können von deiner Schuld, ganz egal was du auch tust. Wir werden dir niemals vergeben.“ Er schnaubt verächtlich. „Aber dass du bei Kain auf ein offenes Ohr stößt, wundert mich nicht im Geringsten. Schließlich hat auch er einst die falsche Entscheidung getroffen und versucht seither, sein Überleben zu rechtfertigen.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?!“, bricht es aus Kain hervor, bevor er sich zurückhalten kann. Er möchte seine Wut mit seinen Armen unterstreichen, irgendeine Bewegung machen, doch die Handschellen machen dies unmöglich, was seine Wut nur noch steigert.

Das hier war bis eben eine Sache zwischen Vorador und Faustus und er wollte den Teufel tun, sich in diesen scheinbar längst überfälligen Streit einzumischen. Aber mit Voradors Seitenhieb gegen ihn selbst hat er dabei nicht gerechnet und er ist nicht gewillt, das auf sich sitzen zu lassen. „Geht es dir immer noch um die Säulen?“

Die meisten seiner Erinnerungen sind im Laufe des letzten Tages zurückgekehrt, als er ein paar Stunden ganz für sich hatte und die nötige Zeit, um nachzudenken. Die einzelnen Fetzen seiner Vergangenheit rekonstruierten sich dabei zu einem chronologischen Gefüge, dessen grobe Maschen mit immer mehr Details gefüllt wurden. Die Erinnerung an seine schicksalhafte Entscheidung an den Säulen hat ihm dabei viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Sei es, wie es ist: Er konnte Faustus‘ Entscheidung, am Leben zu bleiben, von Anfang an nachvollziehen.

„Du hast nicht das Recht, über meine Entscheidung zu urteilen. Du warst nicht dabei.“, sagt er mit harter Stimme, bevor Vorador die Möglichkeit hat, seine vorige Frage zu beantworten. „Und ebenso wenig hast du das Recht, Faustus zu verurteilen. Nicht du, der sich scheinbar die letzten zweihundert Jahre wie eine Ratte in der Kanalisation versteckt hat.“

„Ich habe mich nicht versteckt!“, verteidigt sich Vorador. „Wir haben die Sarafanen unterwandert, wo wir nur konnten!“ 

„Ja, und das auf Kosten der Bevölkerung.“, meldet sich nun wieder Faustus zu Wort. „Letztendlich habt ihr gar nichts erreicht, außer dass die Menschen noch mehr zu leiden haben als ohnehin schon!“

„Was hätten wir denn tun sollen?!“, meint Vorador, der immer mehr in die Defensive gedrängt wird.

„Ach ich weiß nicht…“, ergreift Kain wieder das Wort. „Vielleicht hätte man ja Lord Sarafan bekämpfen können.“

„Wir sind zu schwach dafür, Kain.“, entgegnet Vorador und seine Stimme klingt auf einmal müde. „Mit jedem Tag schwindet unsere Zahl. Und unsere einst so stolze Rasse steht ein weiteres Mal kurz vor ihrer Vernichtung.“ Beinahe traurig mustert er eines der Wandgemälde. 

„Dann erschaffe neue Vampire!“, fordert Kain. „Du hast es schon einmal getan! Wir waren nur ein Haufen verstreuter Vampire, Flüchtlinge aus ganz Nosgoth, ohne Perspektive! Deine Kinder waren es, die unserer Armee die nötige Stärke gaben, und mit ihrer Hilfe haben wir beinahe ganz Nosgoth unterworfen!“

„Ja, beinahe.“ Voradors Stimme klingt verbittert. „Da sagst du es. Einen Vampir zu erschaffen erfordert viel Zeit und Kraft, und ich bin einfach nicht mehr stark genug dafür! Das sage ich ganz offen! Wir alle haben damals an dich geglaubt, Kain! Dein Versagen hat uns alle verdammt! Ich sah es seither als meine Pflicht, meine verbliebenen Kinder, Brüder und Schwestern am Leben zu erhalten. Ihnen eine sichere Zuflucht zu bieten. Einen erneuten offenen Krieg hätte keiner von uns überlebt! Wir haben darauf vertraut, dass du eines Tages Wiedergutmachung leistest, Kain. Und wir setzten dabei auf dein Verlangen danach, Rache zu üben!“

„Ich will meine Rache, glaub mir das!“, entgegnet Kain. „Aber ich lasse mich nicht mehr als Bauer missbrauchen, der auf einem Spielbrett herumgeschoben wird. Ich handle nur noch nach meinen eigenen Bedingungen!“

„Du schuldest uns einen Sieg!“

„Ich schulde euch rein gar nichts! Du bist mir aus freien Stücken gefolgt, Vorador! Mein Versagen ist ebenso das deine, damit das klar ist!“

Schwer atmend blicken sich Kain und Vorador in die Augen. Kain weiß genau, dass ihre momentane Situation mehr als ungünstig ist. Eine Uneinigkeit zwischen ihnen spielt dem Feind nur in die Hände, und das Vernünftigste wäre, alten Groll fürs Erste außen vorzulassen. Doch Kain weiß, dass er selbst trotz dieser Tatsache niemals den ersten Schritt gehen würde. Er kennt sich gut und er ist sich bewusst, dass sein Stolz eine Barriere ist, die er nur schwer überwinden kann. Und Vorador geht es genauso. In dieser Hinsicht sind sie beide sich viel zu ähnlich.

Faustus ist schließlich derjenige, der Kains Gedanken in Worte fasst, und vermutlich auch die von Vorador.

„Wir stehen doch alle auf derselben Seite.“, sagt er. „Egal wer vielleicht welche Fehler in der Vergangenheit gemacht hat und unabhängig davon, wer wem vielleicht etwas schuldig ist. Fakt ist doch, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Feind haben. Und die Chance ihn zu besiegen steigt, wenn wir gemeinsame Sache machen anstatt uns gegenseitig Dinge vorzuwerfen, an denen man nun eh nichts mehr ändern kann!“ 

Kain kann nicht anders. Er löst seinen Blick von Vorador und dreht sich zu Faustus um. An dessen Situation hat sich nichts geändert, noch immer haben die beiden blonden Vampire ihn fest im Griff. Ihre Augen treffen sich kurz und es ist wie ein stummer Austausch. Faustus‘ Blick scheint zu fragen, ob Kain mit seinen Worten einverstanden ist, und Kains Blick gibt die Bestätigung. Es ist seltsam. Eine ganz eigene Art der Kommunikation, fernab von Worten oder dem vampirischen Flüstern. Kain kann sich nicht daran erinnern, so etwas schon einmal erlebt zu haben. 

„Bitte hab ein Einsehen, Vorador.“, sagt Faustus schließlich und wendet seinen Blick erneut von Kain ab und fixiert den Anführer der Kabal. „Wir wollen helfen. Sag uns, was wir tun können.“

Auch Kain wendet sich nun wieder Vorador zu, um dessen Reaktion zu verfolgen. Er zögert lange, mustert erst Faustus und dann Kain ganz genau. Er schließt kurz die Augen und scheint mit sich selbst zu hadern, bevor er sie wieder öffnet und Kain fixiert. Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Wenn ihr wirklich helfen wollt, gäbe es tatsächlich etwas zu tun.“ 

Kain schaut Vorador unbeeindruckt an. „Wir reden erst weiter, wenn ihr uns diese Handschellen abnehmt.“, sagt er. Kain will sich nicht eine Sekunde länger wie ein Gefangener fühlen, erst recht nicht, wenn es nun zu einem Bündnis kommen sollte. 

Vorador nickt zur Bestätigung und einer der Kabal tritt an Kain heran und öffnet seine Handschellen. Sofort hat Kain das Gefühl, dass seine Stärke zu ihm zurückkehrt. Seine Arme sind steif und er lässt sie ein paar Mal kreisen, um sie zu lockern. Ein Blick zu Faustus zeigt, dass auch seine Handschellen gelöst werden, und endlich werden auch seine Arme losgelassen. Er streckt sich und massiert seinen linken Unterarm, bevor er mit einem gemurmelten „Endlich“ seine wiedergewonnene Freiheit nutzt, um neben Kain zu treten.

„Jetzt können wir reden.“, sagt Kain zu Vorador. „Was genau erwartest du von uns?“

„Es geht um Umah…“, kommt Vorador direkt zum Punkt. „Sie ist entführt worden.“

Diese Information kommt für Kain nun tatsächlich überraschend. „Entführt?“, hakt er nach. „Von den Sarafanen?“

Vorador nickt grimmig. „Sie war im Industriegebiet unterwegs und scheint dort auf etwas gestoßen zu sein. Doch sie wurde von den Sarafanen überwältigt, bevor sie mir Genaueres sagen konnte. Das war gestern Nacht, kurz vor Morgengrauen. Ich vermute, dass man sie zur Festung gebracht hat, um sie zu verhören.“

„Und gegebenenfalls zu foltern und letztendlich zu töten.“, wirft Faustus ein. „Außer Lord Sarafan zählt eins und eins zusammen. Dann wird er sie wohl als Köder benutzen, um euch zu einer Rettungsmission zu animieren, die ihm letztendlich noch mehr Gefangene einbringt.“

Voradors Blick verfinstert sich. „Denkst du, dieser Gedanke ist mir nicht auch schon gekommen? Aber es ist essentiell wichtig, dass Umah gerettet wird! Ihre Informationen könnten für unsere Sache entscheidend sein!“

„Du hast also keine Ahnung, worauf sie gestoßen sein könnte?“, fragt Kain. „Aber du weißt, dass es etwas Wichtiges ist?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was genau sie gefunden hat. Ich wusste nur, dass im Industriegebiet derzeit viel Aufruhr herrscht und hatte etwas Wichtiges dahinter vermutet. Umah hat sich freiwillig für diese Mission gemeldet, aber…“ Er bricht ab und räuspert sich, öffnet erneut den Mund und schließt ihn dann wieder. Es steckt mehr dahinter, soviel ist klar. Doch Vorador scheint nicht gewillt, das Thema zu vertiefen. 

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was es damit auf sich haben könnte?“, fragt Kain an Faustus gewandt, doch der schüttelt nur den Kopf. Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen, denkt sich Kain, und er wendet sich wieder an Vorador.

„Ich möchte wissen, wofür ich hier womöglich mein Leben riskiere.“, sagt er. „Für Informationen, die uns tatsächlich weiterhelfen, oder nur für das Leben einer Vampirin, die dir scheinbar am Herzen liegt.“ Er mustert Vorador abschätzend. „Und ich tippe auf Letzteres.“

„Natürlich liegt mir Umah am Herzen!“, entgegnet Vorador zornig. „Aber das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Ich bin nämlich wirklich davon überzeugt, dass ihre Informationen das Risiko einer Rettungsaktion wert sind. Und ihr beiden könnt dabei beweisen, wie ernst euch das Ganze ist.“ Kain hat das Gefühl, dass diese Worte hauptsächlich Faustus gelten. 

„Glaub mir, ich nehme diese Sache äußerst ernst!“, sagt Faustus, der wohl denselben Eindruck hatte wie Kain. „Aber die Festung der Sarafanen macht ihrem Namen alle Ehre… Es ist eine Festung! Was sollen wir machen? Es gibt ein Frühwarnsystem gegen Vampire. Wenn wir uns nur auf hundert Meter nähern, versetzt es die komplette Belegschaft in Alarmbereitschaft.“

„Kennst du denn keinen anderen Weg hinein?“, fragt Kain.

Faustus schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich war selten dort, was ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht bedauere. Und wenn, dann war ich es nur in Begleitung von Sebastian. Die Sarafanen in der Festung sind darauf geschult worden, jeden Vampir, den sie sehen, auf der Stelle zu eliminieren. Sebastian bildet die große Ausnahme und ebenso jene, die mit ihm unterwegs sind. Selbst wenn ich meine Tarnung so lange aufrechterhalten könnte, würden die Sarafanen mich angreifen, ob sie mich nun kennen oder nicht.“

„Es gibt einen anderen Weg in die Festung.“, meldet sich Vorador zu Wort, und sowohl Kain als auch Faustus blicken ihn überrascht an, woraufhin er trocken lächelt. „Denkt bloß nicht, ich wäre die letzten zweihundert Jahre untätig gewesen. Auch ich habe meine Kontakte und auch wenn du scheinbar einige von ihnen kennst, Faustus, so kennst du längst nicht alle. Meine Kontakte sind in ganz Meridian und sogar ganz Nosgoth verstreut, und einer von ihnen ist der Bischof von Meridian.“

Kain runzelt die Stirn während sich Faustus‘ Augen überrascht weiten. „Damit hättest du wohl nicht gerechnet.“, spottet Vorador und Faustus schüttelt den Kopf. „Das kam wirklich unerwartet.“, gibt er zu. „Ich hatte den Bischof immer für einen frommen Mann gehalten… Aber ich bin auch zu selten in der Oberstadt, um mir eine wirkliche Meinung zu bilden. Und da wären wir beim nächsten Problem…“ Faustus zögert kurz und wendet sich dann an Kain. Sein Blick ist beinahe entschuldigend, während er sagt: „Die Oberstadt ist Marcus‘ Gebiet.“

Für einen Moment kann Kain den Namen nicht zuordnen. Aber nur für einen Moment. Dann scheinen alle Erinnerungen an Marcus gleichzeitig auf ihn einzuströmen und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist unmöglich!“, sagt er. „Marcus ist tot.“

Er hatte ihn selbst getötet. Um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Man verstößt nicht gegen die Regeln. Besonders nicht, wenn Kain selbst diese Regeln aufgestellt hat. In einer Armee muss es gewisse Regeln geben, die vielleicht in dieser Form für den einzelnen Vampir sonst nicht gelten würden. Diese Regeln und eine feste Hierarchie der Befehlsgewalt machten die Armee erst so effizient wie sie es bis zur Schlacht vor den Toren Meridians war. Und wer sich über diese Regeln hinwegsetzte, musste bestraft werden. Und wer diese Strafe nicht anerkannte, nun… Der wurde aus der Armee entfernt. Und zwar endgültig.

„Leider nicht.“, sagt Faustus. „Marcus ist noch ziemlich lebendig.“

„Aber…“ Kain weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. In seiner Erinnerung sieht er Marcus‘ leblosen Körper deutlich vor sich. 

„Ich weiß.“, sagt Faustus. „Ich war damals dabei. Das war ja fast jeder. Sein Körper ist weggebracht worden, vermutlich von den späteren Verrätern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sebastian dabei seine Finger im Spiel hatte, auch wenn weder er noch Marcus in meiner Gegenwart je davon gesprochen haben.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause. Dann sagt er: „Marcus hat sich überhaupt nicht geändert. Wenn überhaupt, ist er noch schlimmer geworden. Er tut das, was er früher schon getan hat, nur diesmal im großen Stil und ganz offiziell mit der Erlaubnis Lord Sarafans.“

Kains Miene verdunkelt sich. „Aber nicht mehr lange.“, sagt er. „Heute Nacht hole ich nach, was ich vor zweihundert Jahren versäumt habe.“

„Mach nicht den Fehler, Marcus zu unterschätzen.“, warnt Faustus. „Er ist gefährlich. Und sein Netz an Informanten in der Oberstadt ist noch besser als das meine hier. Ich kann uns vermutlich ohne Aufsehen zu den Gondeln bringen und wahrscheinlich schaffen wir es unbemerkt in die Oberstadt. Doch wenn wir erst einmal dort sind, wird unsere Tarnung innerhalb von Minuten auffliegen, egal was wir tun. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“ Er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er sich erneut an Vorador wendet. „Und nur einmal angenommen, wir schaffen es in die Festung und finden Umah… Wie kommen wir wieder hinaus? Ich denke nicht, dass wir lange unentdeckt bleiben, und noch weniger denke ich, dass Lord Sarafan uns einfach so wieder hinausspazieren lässt!“

„Macht euch darüber keine Sorgen.“, sagt Vorador. Er löst den schweren Ring von seinem Ohr und hält ihn Kain auffordernd entgegen. Kain betrachtet ihn kurz und blickt dann wieder zu Vorador, mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Was soll uns das nützen? Wenn wir dich zur Hilfe holen, sitzt du doch bloß mit uns in der Falle!“ 

Vorador schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist auch nicht der Plan, Kain. Ich habe dieses Artefakt über die letzten Jahrhunderte optimiert. Der Träger des Rings hat nicht bloß die Möglichkeit, mich zu beschwören, so wie du es selbst schon getan hast. Du musst bloß intensiv an diesen Ort denken und der Ring wird dich hierher teleportieren.“

„Praktisch.“, sagt Kain. „Aber was ist mit Faustus… und Umah?“

„Sie müssen sich nur an dir festhalten und die Macht des Ringes wird sich auf sie übertragen.“, sagt Vorador. „Du musst sicherstellen, dass sich wirklich nur die beiden bei dir befinden. Ich habe den Ring seit Beginn dieses Krieges nicht mehr aus der Hand gegeben und das aus gutem Grund. Ihn zu benutzen stellt ein großes Risiko dar, doch in unserer momentanen Situation sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit.“ Er blickt Kain eindringlich in die Augen. „Bitte, Kain…“ Seine Stimme klingt beinahe flehend. „Nimm den Ring und rette Umah. Du bist ihre letzte Hoffnung.“

Kain denkt über diese Worte nach. 

Egal wie er es dreht und wendet, trotz der enormen Risiken und Eventualitäten – Einen besseren Plan haben sie nicht. Und jetzt, wo er weiß, dass Marcus noch lebt und womöglich am Niedergang seiner Armee beteiligt war, sinnt er auf Rache. Oder eher: Wiedergutmachung. 

„Wir tun es.“, sagt er, während er Voradors Ring entgegennimmt. „Wir retten Umah… Und danach reden wir Klartext.“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	7. Kapitel 7

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

Restless souls will put on their dancing shoes  
Mindless ghouls with lots of limbs to lose  
Illusionists, contortionist,  
Tightrope walkers tightening the noose

(Nightwish : Scaretale)

-

KAPITEL 7

/ Ein lebendig gewordener Alptraum – Teil 1 /

-

„Bist du bereit?“

„So bereit, wie man nur sein kann.“ 

Kains Stimme klingt ruhig und beinahe zuversichtlich. Zuversichtlicher, als Faustus sich fühlt. Doch er lässt sich nichts anmerken. Nervosität ist gerade fehl am Platz. Alles muss natürlich wirken. Alles hat seine Richtigkeit. 

„Gut, dann folge mir.“

Mit diesen Worten biegt Faustus in einer flüssigen Bewegung um die Ecke, so als hätte er nicht die letzten Minuten dahintergestanden und sich Gedanken gemacht, sondern wäre gerade eilig die Straße hinuntergekommen und eben just in diesem Augenblick um die Ecke gebogen. Zielstrebig geht es weiter in Richtung der Anlegestelle und dem dort positionierten Sarafanen-Ritter. Dessen glyphenmagische Rüstung schlägt natürlich Alarm, noch bevor sich die Vampire in Hörweite befinden, und prompt zieht der Ritter sein Schwert und geht in Angriffsstellung. Doch Faustus geht einfach weiter und reckt sein Kinn nach oben, so als wolle er den Ritter dafür tadeln, dass er ihn nicht direkt erkannt hat. Der Ritter lässt sein Schwert ein wenig sinken, hält es jedoch weiterhin fest im Griff.

„Verschwende nicht meine Zeit.“, sagt Faustus unbeeindruckt, als er den Ritter erreicht. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und mustert das Schwert des Ritters abschätzig. „Ich muss in die Oberstadt, in dringender Angelegenheit.“

Der Ritter blickt unschlüssig von Faustus zu Kain, doch Faustus beantwortet die Frage, bevor der Ritter sie stellen kann. „Der neue Rekrut steht unter meiner Verantwortung. Jetzt tritt endlich zur Seite. Oder soll ich Sebastian von dieser Verzögerung berichten? Er wird nicht sehr erfreut sein. Und du weißt bestimmt, was passiert, wenn Sebastian nicht erfreut ist.“

Der Ritter scheint es zu wissen. Er versteift sich, senkt das Schwert nun vollends und tritt zur Seite. „Ihr dürft passieren.“, sagt er. Sein Widerwille ist ihm anzusehen, kein echter Sarafan nimmt gerne den Befehl eines Vampirs entgegen. Doch er weiß, wann er sich zu fügen hat. „Steigt ein. Es geht umgehend los.“

„Sehr gut.“, sagt Faustus. „Dann will ich dir das diesmal noch durchgehen lassen. Komm.“, sagt er an Kain gewandt und ohne einen Blick zurück steigt er in die Gondel. Kain folgt ihm ohne Kommentar, wofür Faustus mehr als dankbar ist, und kaum haben sie sich gesetzt, geht die Fahrt auch schon los.

Die Gondeln sind eine relativ alte Erfindung. Sie wurden in den ersten Jahrzehnten nach der Schlacht um Meridian in sämtlichen Stadtteilen diesseits des Flusses installiert und seitdem nicht weiter optimiert, sondern bloß regelmäßig gewartet. Die Gondeln sind an einer sich stetig drehenden Schiene befestigt und bewegen sich auf einem schmalen Kanal aus Wasser vorwärts. Da die Stadt so groß und teilweise verbaut ist, hilft diese Art der Fortbewegung dabei, Zeit zu sparen, und sie ist zudem relativ sicher, da alle Stationen von mindestens einem Sarafanen-Ritter bewacht werden. 

Die Gondel bewegt sich stetig sanft schaukelnd weiter und als der Ritter außer Sichtweite ist, kann Faustus endlich aufatmen. „Es hat funktioniert.“, sagt er und ist tatsächlich verwundert darüber, dass es so einfach war.

„Du warst gut.“, merkt Kain an. „Deine starke Nervosität hast du dir zumindest nicht anmerken lassen.“

Faustus rollt mit den Augen. „Du warst die Ruhe selbst, ich weiß. Aber du musstest ja auch nichts machen.“

„Im schlimmsten Fall hätten wir ihn halt getötet. Wo ist das Problem?“

„Im schlimmsten Fall hätte er den Alarm ausgelöst, bevor wir ihn hätten töten können. Dann hätten alle Gondeln automatisch gestoppt und jeder Sarafan im näheren Umkreis wäre gewarnt worden. Das hätte unsere Mission wesentlich komplizierter gemacht als ohnehin schon.“

„Ist ja gut.“ Kains Stimme klingt fast belustigt. „Es ist ja alles gut gegangen.“

Die beiden verfallen nach diesen Worten in Schweigen. Faustus blickt aus der Gondel hinaus in die nächtliche Unterstadt. Viel zu sehen gibt es nicht. Die Gondeln sind zu großen Teilen von Mauern umgeben oder führen durch Tunnel oder Häuserschluchten. Alles Teil der Vorsichtsmaßnahme. 

Nachdem Faustus mehrere Minuten auf eine nicht enden wollende Wand gestarrt hat, mustert er aus den Augenwinkeln Kain. Genau wie Faustus ist er in edle Roben gehüllt. Vorador hat sie ihnen gegeben, in der Hoffnung, sie würden so in der Oberstadt weniger Aufsehen erregen. Doch Faustus zweifelt keine Sekunde daran, dass Marcus sie bereits nach Minuten ausfindig machen wird. Und dann bringt auch die beste Tarnung nichts mehr. Ein kleiner Vorteil ist vielleicht, dass Kains Haare zurückgebunden und von einer Kapuze bedeckt sind. Denn Faustus weiß nicht, inwiefern die Sarafanen bereits nach ihm suchen und welche Details zu seinem Äußeren sie erhalten haben.

(…Rot ist definitiv seine Farbe...)

Faustus weiß nicht, woher dieser Gedanke auf einmal kommt. Er versucht ihn abzuschütteln, doch stattdessen schießt ihm ein weiterer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

(…Der Ohrring steht ihm gut…)

Beinahe entsetzt weiten sich seine Augen angesichts dieser Erkenntnis. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch es ist und bleibt eine unumstößliche Tatsache. Kain hat den Ring an seinem linken Ohr befestigt, so wie er es wohl schon in der Vergangenheit tat, vor dem Fall der Säulen, auf seinem Feldzug gegen die geisteskranken Hüter. Faustus kennt die Geschichte in- und auswendig. Zumindest die Version, die sich des Nachts am Lagerfeuer erzählt wurde. Vorador hatte Kain seinen Ohrring geliehen, damit er ihn zur Hilfe rufen konnte. Ein Freundschaftsdienst, den Kain auch in Anspruch genommen hatte. Faustus hatte immer geglaubt, Kain hätte den Ring in seiner Tasche aufbewahrt oder vielleicht an einer Kette um seinen Hals getragen. Der Gedanke, er könne ihn tatsächlich an seinem Ohr getragen haben, kam ihm nie. Doch Kain mit diesem Ring zu sehen, lässt die alten Geschichten seltsam real erscheinen. Viel intensiver und detailreicher als früher und mit einem Schlag wird Faustus bewusst, dass er selbst sich jetzt in einem solchen Abenteuer befindet. Genau mittendrin, als Kains Gefährte sogar…

(…Und der Ohrring steht ihm tatsächlich, er lässt ihn… verwegen wirken…)

Erneut schüttelt Faustus den Kopf und er schiebt den Gedanken vehement beiseite. Dafür ist weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort. Falls es überhaupt eine richtige Zeit und einen richtigen Ort für solche Gedanken gibt… Außerdem handelt es sich so oder so um pure Zeitverschwendung.

Um nicht erneut in solche Gefilde abzudriften entschließt er sich, erneut ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Es gibt da nämlich eine Sache, über die er sprechen will, seit sie das Heiligtum wieder verlassen haben – Wie bereits vermutet durch einen Tunnel, der mit der Kanalisation verbunden ist. So konnten sie unterirdisch und unbemerkt einen Großteil des Weges zurücklegen.

„Spuck es schon aus.“, ertönt Kains Stimme, die nicht halb so unfreundlich klingt wie das Gesagte. Faustus dreht seinen Kopf und bemerkt, dass Kain ihn mit einem stechenden Blick mustert und wohl seinen inneren Konflikt gespürt haben muss. 

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen.“, beginnt Faustus, was Kain mit dem Heben seiner Augenbraue kommentiert. „Ohne mich wäre dein Empfang wohl freundlicher gewesen.“

„Ach komm schon.“, entgegnet Kain. „Als ob mir so etwas wichtig wäre. Im Gegenteil… Es war amüsant, Vorador so aus der Fassung zu bringen.“

Seine Mundwinkel zucken und Faustus lächelt leicht, bevor er wieder ernst wird. „Das ist gut zu wissen. Aber du musst gedacht haben, ich würde dich verraten.“ Kains kritischer Blick lässt ihn weiter ausholen. „Als die Vampire uns gefangen genommen haben. Du musst gedacht haben, es sei eine Falle.“

Kains Blick zeigt erst Verwirrung, dann jedoch Erkenntnis. Er lacht auf. „Um so etwas machst du dir Sorgen?“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Falls es dich beruhigt, an so etwas habe ich keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet.“ Er schüttelt erneut seinen Kopf, Belustigung liegt in seinem Blick und noch etwas anderes, das Faustus nicht deuten kann. Dann dreht Kain seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrt aus der Gondel. Das Gespräch scheint für ihn beendet zu sein.

Faustus tut es Kain gleich und starrt ebenfalls zur Seite. Er ist erleichtert über Kains Worte. Und zwar in einem Maße, das ihn selbst überrascht. In den letzten Jahrhunderten hat er gelernt, die Meinung anderer zu ignorieren, sie nicht an sich heranzulassen. Was ist auf einmal anders?

Das ist definitiv eine Frage, über die er sich Gedanken machen muss. 

Aber nicht jetzt. 

Für eine Weile sind das Plätschern des Wassers und das leichte Quietschen der Schiene die einzigen Geräusche. Eine leichte Brise weht kühle Luft in die Gondel. Dafür ist Faustus dankbar, denn erstens ist die Luftfeuchtigkeit nach dem letzten Regenfall erneut kontinuierlich gestiegen und zum anderen sind Voradors Roben aus einem schweren, luftundurchlässigen Stoff. Faustus nimmt sich vor, die Robe loszuwerden, sobald sie ihm keinen Nutzen mehr bringt. 

Die Gondel fährt noch eine Weile durch Häuserschluchten hindurch und dann in einen Tunnel, der notdürftig von Lampen aus Glyphenenergie erleuchtet wird, die in großen Abständen von der Decke hängen. „Wir sind gleich da.“, sagt Faustus. Er persönlich ist kein Freund von den Gondeln, bevorzugt er doch den Weg über die Dächer, doch in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten hat er diese Art der Fortbewegung schon öfters genutzt. „Wie schon gesagt. Marcus‘ Empfang wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.“

„Soll er kommen.“, entgegnet Kain, und Faustus muss sich einen Kommentar verkneifen. Marcus‘ dunkle Gabe war schon damals kein Geheimnis, doch in den letzten Jahrhunderten hat er sie noch ausgebaut. 

„Vorador hat uns den Weg zum Anwesen erklärt.“, sagt Faustus. „Den Bischof zu erreichen ist unser primäres Ziel. Und dann retten wir Umah.“

„Und dann bekommen wir hoffentlich endlich Informationen, mit denen wir etwas anfangen können.“, ergänzt Kain, und Faustus stimmt ihm da vollkommen zu. Es ärgert ihn, dass er so wenig zur Problemlösung beitragen konnte. Er kennt keinen geheimen Weg in die Festung der Sarafanen und er hat keine Ahnung, was im Industriegebiet vor sich geht. Sebastian wird es wissen. Immerhin verwaltet er diesen Stadtteil. Und Faustus‘ Magen verkrampft sich bei dem Gedanken, Sebastian womöglich in naher Zukunft im Kampf gegenüberstehen zu müssen. Er verachtet Sebastian genauso sehr wie er ihn fürchtet. 

Die Gondel verlässt den Tunnel, fährt noch ein paar Meter geradeaus und bleibt dann stehen, wobei der Bremsvorgang der Schiene von einem schrillen Quietschen begleitet wird. Die nächste Wartung ist mehr als überfällig. Und das hier in der Oberstadt… Es sieht fast so aus, als würde Marcus seine Pflichten vernachlässigen.

Die Station ist relativ menschenleer, wofür Faustus dankbar ist, und der obligatorische Sarafanen-Ritter ist genauso schnell abgefertigt wie sein Kollege in der Unterstadt. Nach wenigen Minuten treten die Vampire hinaus ins Freie. 

Nahe dem Eingang der Station bleiben sie stehen und blicken sich erst einmal um. Faustus versucht, sich an den Weg zum Anwesen des Bischofs zu erinnern. Er weiß, dass er schon einmal daran vorbeigelaufen ist. Das Gebäude ist kaum zu übersehen, es ist noch prunkvoller als die umliegenden Villen und außerdem hängt ein großes Schild vor den Toren, welches in goldenen Lettern darauf hinweist, dass es sich um das Anwesen des Bischofs handelt. Diskretion ist etwas anderes. 

„Ich glaube, wir müssen hier entlang.“, sagt er schließlich und schlägt den Weg nach rechts ein.

Kain läuft schweigend neben ihm her und gemeinsam folgen sie einer gut ausgebauten Straße, die von Gaslaternen vollständig ausgeleuchtet wird. Sie besteht aus Pflastersteinen, die beinahe wie poliert aussehen. Auf den Gehwegen neben der Straße stehen in größeren Abständen Bäume, unter denen Parkbänke zu einer Rast beim Spaziergang einladen. Die Bäume sind knorrige Dinger mit farblosen Blättern. Egal, was über die Jahre versucht wurde – Die mangelnde Sonne und die Abgase des Industrieviertels tun den Pflanzen in Meridian nicht gut. Doch zumindest suggerieren sie einen Hauch von Normalität, von freier Natur. Die Gehwege grenzen an Zäune und Mauern, welche die Grundstücke eingrenzen - Gärten mit kunstvoll getrimmten Hecken und solide Steinhäuser mit prunkvollen Verzierungen und großen Fenstern, aus denen warmes Licht strömt. 

Faustus, der die Schlichtheit der Unterstadt und die Ärmlichkeit der Slums gewohnt ist, hat für diesen zur Schau gestellten Wohlstand nichts übrig. Es wäre einfach, an der Situation in den ärmeren Vierteln etwas zu ändern. Ein einfacher Steuererlass würde schon Wunder wirken. Doch diese Hoffnung hat er schon lange aufgegeben, wie auch die Bewohner. 

Eine Weile kommen sie unbehelligt vorwärts. Es sind nur wenige Menschen auf der spätabendlichen Straße unterwegs, hauptsächlich Paare, die in edle Kleidung gehüllt sind. Einfache Sarafanenkrieger patrouillieren die Straße, doch sie schenken den beiden Vampiren keine Beachtung. Sie haben keine Rüstungen, die sie warnen, und sie halten die Vampire wohl aufgrund ihrer Kleidung für Adlige. Hier in der Oberstadt gilt, wer keinen Ärger macht oder sich verdächtig verhält, wird von den Wachen in Ruhe gelassen. Anders als in der Unterstadt und den Slums, in denen auch jedem ordentlichen Bürger grundsätzlich mit Misstrauen begegnet wird.

Nach einer Weile spürt Faustus jedoch ein Kribbeln im Nacken. Er dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite und sieht, wie ein Pärchen ihn anstarrt, welches auf einer Bank links der Straße sitzt. Sie mustern ihn mit einem leeren, seltsam weggetretenen Blick. 

Er blickt sich weiter um und bemerkt den gleichen leeren Blick bei zwei älteren Männern, die ihnen auf der Straße entgegenkommen. Sie schauen ihm starr in die Augen und im Vorbeigehen wenden sie ihren Kopf und blicken ihn dabei weiter an.

„Was ist hier los?“, flüstert Kain neben ihm. „Warum starren die so?“

„Wir wurden enttarnt.“, gibt Faustus zurück. „Sei auf der Hut.“

Sie gehen weiter und es ist gar nicht einfach, unter den gegebenen Umständen Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie durchqueren ein Tor und biegen nach links in eine Seitenstraße. Sie ist etwas enger als die Hauptstraße und ein bisschen weniger gut beleuchtet, doch auch ihre Gehwege werden von hohen Zäunen und Mauern begrenzt, die prächtige Anwesen einschließen. 

Es ist ruhig. Kein Mensch ist vor ihnen auf der Straße. Und doch hat Faustus das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Seine Finger zucken unbewusst zu den Dolchen an seinen Oberschenkeln. Ihre Griffe fühlen sich beruhigend an.

Sie steuern auf einen Torbogen zu, der in eine Steinmauer eingelassen ist. Er wird von zwei Gaslaternen flankiert, welche jedoch nicht in Betrieb sind. Der Torbogen erinnert Faustus an einen dunklen Schlund, wie das hungrige Maul eines… Plötzlich ist da ein Geräusch. Schritte auf dem Pflasterstein, die nicht ihre eigenen sind. Hinter ihnen. 

Auch Kain hat sie vernommen. Gleichzeitig drehen sie sich um und ziehen in der Bewegung ihre Waffen – Kain sein Schwert und Faustus seine beiden Dolche.

Eine junge Frau steht vor ihnen auf der Straße, vielleicht noch zwanzig Meter entfernt. Sie steht direkt unter einer Laterne und wird von ihrem Licht hell angestrahlt.

Ihr blondes Haar trägt sie in einer aufwendigen Hochsteckfrisur. Ihr weißes Kleid ist aus einem luftigen Stoff, oben enganliegend und nach unten hin weit, es umschmeichelt ihre zierliche Taille. An ihren Ohrringen hängen Saphire, sie bringen das strahlende Blau ihrer großen Augen gut zur Geltung, deren Blick allerdings leer ist, so als würde sie schlafwandeln.

Und sie hält eine Axt in der Hand. 

Für einen Augenblick starren sie sich einfach so an. Die Frau mit dem stumpfen Blick einer seelenlosen Puppe, und Faustus mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen. Er merkt, wie auch Kain neben ihm sich verkrampft. „Was zur Hölle…“ 

Die Frau setzt sich in Bewegung. Mit abgehackten, unbeholfenen Schritten läuft sie auf die Vampire zu und holt dabei mit der Axt aus.

Während Faustus dem Hieb einfach ausweicht, holt Kain noch während dem Ausweichen mit seinem Schwert aus, um die Frau niederzustrecken. 

„Nicht!“, ruft Faustus, bevor er seinen Hieb ausführen kann. Kain reagiert mit einem zornigen Blick, doch er hält in der Bewegung inne und bringt stattdessen Distanz zwischen sich und die Frau.

„Warum nicht?!“, verlangt er zu wissen, seine Stimme ist aufgebracht. „Sie greift uns an! Mit einer Axt!“ 

„Das sehe ich!“, erwidert Faustus. „Aber sie macht das nicht freiwillig!“

Die Frau dreht sich abrupt um und torkelt auf Faustus zu, mit hocherhobener Waffe. Zum Glück sind ihre Bewegungen so schwerfällig, dass Faustus auch diesmal keine Probleme hat, ihrem Hieb auszuweichen. Die Frau torkelt noch ein paar Schritte weiter und Faustus nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich suchend umzublicken. Sein Nacken kribbelt erneut und er dreht sich um, genau in Richtung des Torbogens. 

„Hör auf damit!“, brüllt Faustus, so laut er kann. „Das ist selbst für deine Verhältnisse abartig!“

Die Antwort kommt in Form eines belustigten Kicherns. Nicht etwa aus Richtung des Torbogens, sondern aus der Kehle der Frau, die sich erneut gefangen hat. Sie spielt mit der Axt in ihren Händen, während sie ihren Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen verzieht. In Verbindung mit den leeren Augen verzerrt es ihr hübsches Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze.

„Faustus.“, sagt die Frau mit monotoner Stimme. „Wir hatten nie denselben Sinn für Humor.“ Sie bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus, das ihren Körper erbeben lässt. „…Aber ich will dir mal etwas Lustiges zeigen.“

Mit diesen Worten führt die Frau die Axt an ihren Hals und zieht sie in einer fließenden Bewegung über ihre Kehle. 

Es geschieht so unvermittelt, dass Faustus keine Zeit hat, zu reagieren. Hilflos sieht er dabei zu, wie die Frau, im Sterben wohl wieder sie selbst, die Axt fallen lässt und die Hände an ihre Kehle führt. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen hält sie sich den Hals, so als wolle sie das Blut mit bloßen Händen daran hindern, aus ihrer Halsschlagader zu spritzen. Kurz spiegelt sich Verblüffung in ihren Augen, bevor ihr Blick bricht und sie nach vorne umkippt. Sie ist tot, bevor sie den Boden berührt, und schnell bildet sich eine Blutlache um ihren Körper herum, der auch ihr weißes Sommerkleid in rote Farbe taucht.

Faustus verfolgt das Ganze mit entsetztem Blick. Schweiß tritt auf seine Stirn und seine Hände zittern, während er seine Dolche fest umschlossen hält. Gewaltsam reißt er sich von dem Anblick los und sein Blick trifft den von Kain, der weniger entsetzt aber umso irritierter seinen Blick erwidert. Faustus deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Torbogen und Kain nickt grimmig. Gemeinsam drehen die Vampire sich um, die Waffen fest im Griff. 

Faustus öffnet seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch da zeichnen sich bereits Umrisse in den Schatten ab und Marcus tritt aus dem Torbogen hervor. Flankiert von zwei Kriegern der Sarafanen schlendert er beinahe gemütlich den Weg entlang und klatscht dabei in die Hände, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Ihr zwei habt euch wirklich gesucht und gefunden.“, sagt er und bleibt in knapp zehn Metern Entfernung stehen. Die beiden Sarafanen tun es ihm gleich. „Ihr solltet eure grimmigen Blicke sehen.“

Faustus blickt kurz in die Augen der beiden reglos dastehenden Sarafanen und sagt dann an Marcus gewandt, „Du bist wirklich tief gesunken. Beinhaltet deine Vereinbarung mit Lord Sarafan nicht, dass seine Krieger unter Immunität stehen? Oder irre ich mich da?“

Marcus‘ Lächeln wird noch etwas breiter und er zuckt lässig mit den Schultern. „Sagen wir es mal so… Wenn ich Kain besiege, wird Lord Sarafan diesbezüglich ein Auge zudrücken… Vielleicht wird er die Vereinbarung sogar anpassen, wer weiß.“

„Du scheinst dir dessen ja recht sicher zu sein.“, meldet sich Kain zu Wort. „Vielleicht bin ich es ja auch, der dich besiegt. Das habe ich immerhin vor zweihundert Jahren schon.“

„Besiegt, ja. Auf dem Höhepunkt deiner Macht. Und selbst das konnte mich nicht töten. Ich hörte jedoch, dass du viel von deinem alten Glanz verloren hast. Während ich stetig stärker wurde… Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dein Leben zu beenden. Es wird sich anfühlen wie Rache. Wie Gerechtigkeit…“ Er zieht dieses letzte Wort in die Länge und hebt seinen Blick gen Himmel, beinahe genießerisch, bevor er sich wieder an Faustus wendet.

„Gegen dich allerdings hege ich keinen Groll.“, sagt er. „Ich verstehe etwas, das Kain nie verstanden hat, weißt du. Es nennt sich: Leben und leben lassen. Hätte Kain mich damals in Ruhe mein Ding machen lassen, wäre ich ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen, wäre wohl sogar für ihn gestorben. Doch so wie die Dinge standen, musste ich mich einfach Lord Sarafan anschließen. Er wusste, worauf es ankommt. Er hat mir die Oberstadt anvertraut und mich gewähren lassen, mit bloß minimalen Einschränkungen.“

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Marcus?“, verlangt Faustus zu wissen. Er konnte diesem Vampir noch nie viel abgewinnen und er beneidet die Bewohner der Oberstadt trotz ihres Reichtums in keiner Weise. Sie sind Marcus‘ Marionetten, seine Augen und Ohren. Und viele von denen, die nach Macht streben, vor allem Adlige, deren Ahnen ihren Einfluss unter Lord Sarafans Herrschaft eingebüßt hatten, treten nur allzu bereitwillig Marcus‘ Sekte bei. Sie feiern ihn als eine Art Gott, versprechen sich von ihm Macht, Erlösung, ewiges Leben, welche Sehnsüchte auch immer Marcus vorher in ihrem Geist geweckt hat. Sie opfern ihre Kinder, ihre ältesten Söhne, ihre jüngsten Töchter… Sie fallen vor Marcus auf die Knie und küssen seine Füße, schauen dabei zu, wie er das Blut ihrer Liebsten trinkt oder sich an ihnen vergeht. So wie er es in Kains Armee damals tat. Nur in viel größerem Stil. 

Marcus lächelt beinahe vertrauensvoll. Beinahe aufrichtig. Er war schon immer ein guter Schauspieler gewesen, ein guter Heuchler. Auch wenn sein Äußeres nicht unbedingt begünstigend wirkt – Die Augen sind zu groß und liegen zu tief in ihren Höhlen. Das Fehlen von Kopfbehaarung oder anderen charakteristischen Merkmalen lenkt den Blick nur noch mehr auf diese Augen und das Fehlen von Augenbrauen verleiht ihm eine beinahe gruselige Aura. Und dennoch hat Marcus eine dunkle Gabe, die ihn dazu befähigt, die Menschen und zum Teil auch die Vampire in seiner Umgebung zu beeinflussen. Das kann von simplen Gefühlen und Sympathie bis hin zu vollständiger Körperkontrolle variieren. Gerade in diesem Moment versucht Marcus, auf Faustus einen aufrichtigen Eindruck zu machen. Eine regelrechte Welle an Emotionen bricht über ihm zusammen. Sie suggerieren: Ich bin auf deiner Seite, und: Du kannst mir ruhig vertrauen… Faustus drängt sie verbissen zurück. 

„Wie gesagt: Leben und leben lassen.“, sagt Marcus. „Du hast dich nie in meine Angelegenheiten hier eingemischt.“ Das Wort „hier“ betont er mit einer weitumfassenden Geste. „Und ich habe dir den gleichen Gefallen getan…“ Sein Lächeln wird breiter, beinahe raubtierhaft bleckt er dabei die Zähne, und Faustus‘ Magen verkrampft sich schlagartig. 

„Worauf willst du hinaus…?“, fragt er erneut, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubt.

„Du bist nicht so schlau, wie du vielleicht glaubst, Faustus. Und auch nicht so… geistesstark.“ Höhnisch zieht er das letzte Wort in die Länge. „Du weißt schon länger, dass Kain noch lebt, nicht wahr? Eine ganze Weile sogar… Fünfzig Jahre, kommt das in etwa hin?“

Auch wenn Faustus es bereits geahnt hatte, trifft ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Ich… Woher…?“, stammelt er und hasst sich selbst dafür, dass er keinen vernünftigen Satz herausbekommt. Er wagt es nicht, zu Kain herüberzublicken, aus Angst vor dessen Reaktion. Er schafft es sowieso nicht, seinen Blick von Marcus‘ Augen zu lösen. Augen wie Abgründe, die ihn immer tiefer und tiefer in ihren Schlund ziehen.

„Oh bitte…“, sagt Marcus. Er wirkt dabei mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Wir haben uns zwar selten gesehen – ein Umstand, den ich wirklich bedaure. Aber wenn wir uns gesehen haben, habe ich natürlich die Gelegenheit genutzt, deine Gedanken zu lesen. Mehr noch sogar, deine Erinnerungen, deine Emotionen… Oberflächlich gesehen bist du ein guter Schauspieler, das muss man dir lassen. Mimik, Gestik. Körpersprache… Lord Sarafan hat nie etwas geahnt. Ebenso wenig Sebastian, obwohl der wohl einer der misstrauischsten Vampire ist, die ich kenne. Aber unter der Oberfläche, Faustus, da hast du deine Emotionen kaum unter Kontrolle. Und es war mir ein leichtes, unbemerkt einzudringen.“ 

Kurz hält er inne und mustert Faustus‘ bestürztes Gesicht. „Du Armer…“, sagt er dann. Seine Stimme trieft vor falschem Mitgefühl. „Du hast wirklich geglaubt, du hättest meine Angriffe abwehren können…“ Er seufzt theatralisch und dann sind da plötzlich wieder diese Gefühle von Zuversicht, Vertrauen, guter Absicht… In Marcus‘ Blick, auf seinen Lippen, in seinem Tonfall. Faustus wird davon beinahe schwindelig. „Ich hätte dich vernichten können und Kain gleich mit dazu. Aber ich habe geschwiegen. Und wieso?“ Er macht eine kurze Kunstpause und beantwortet seine Frage dann selbst. „Weil ich erstens keinen Grund dafür hatte, dir schaden zu wollen, Faustus. Leben und leben lassen, wenn du verstehst… Und der zweite Grund ist weitaus egoistischer. Hätte ich dich verraten, hätte ich meine Rache nie bekommen. ICH bin derjenige, der Kain töten wird. Und niemand sonst.“

Die Freundlichkeit ist bei diesen letzten Worten aus seinem Ton gewichen, doch er blickt nicht hinüber zu Kain, der angesichts des Gesprächsthemas erstaunlich ruhig bleibt. Er hat bisher nicht versucht, das Wort zu ergreifen oder auch nur einen Kommentar von sich gegeben. Faustus weiß nicht, ob er dafür dankbar sein soll oder nicht. Noch immer ist er unfähig, seinen Blick von Marcus zu lösen.

„Was willst du von mir?“, fragt Faustus geradeheraus und er schafft es, seine Stimme ruhiger klingen zu lassen als er sich eigentlich fühlt.

„Ich verlange, dass du dich aus der Sache raushältst.“, antwortet Marcus prompt. „Ich verlange, dass du beiseitetrittst und mich ungestört meine Rache nehmen lässt. Du hattest deinen Spaß, deine… kleine rebellische Phase. Geh zurück in die Unterstadt und ich lege ein gutes Wort für dich ein, wenn alles vorbei ist. Ich werde Lord Sarafan erzählen, dass wir zusammengearbeitet haben. Du hast dir Kains Vertrauen erschlichen und ihn in eine Falle gelockt… Eine Falle, in der ich ihn dann tötete… Wir beide werden davon profitieren, das garantiere ich dir… Was sagst du?“

Marcus‘ Blick ist so intensiv und bohrt sich so tief in seine Augen, dass Faustus unwillkürlich schlucken muss. Erneut strömen diese Gefühle auf ihn ein. Eine Zuversicht, eine so offensichtliche Klarheit, dass Marcus die Wahrheit spricht und dass seine Argumentation die einzig richtige ist. Es wäre falsch, sich ihm zu widersetzen, es wäre töricht. Warum hat er je versucht, sich zu sträuben? Er könnte erneut in Lord Sarafans Gunst stehen, vielleicht sogar darin steigen

(..wehr dich dagegen…)

und Marcus würde seine wohlverdiente Rache haben, das wäre gut und gerecht und

(…kämpf dagegen an…)

und… und…

Und ohne Kain wäre Faustus längst tot.

Mit einem Ruck schafft er es, seinen Blick von Marcus abzuwenden. Er keucht auf und merkt, wie Schweiß von seiner Stirn heruntertropft. Unfähig sich ihm länger zu entziehen, dreht er den Kopf zur Seite und blickt Kain direkt in die Augen.

Er hatte mit Misstrauen gerechnet, mit Wut und Verachtung angesichts Faustus‘ Unfähigkeit, sein Wissen um Kains Überleben vor Marcus geheim zu halten, doch er sieht sich nun mit dem genauen Gegenteil konfrontiert: Kains Blick ist voller Zuversicht, während er ruhig darauf zu warten scheint, dass Faustus seine Entscheidung trifft. Und diese Zuversicht ist aufrichtig, nicht falsch wie die von Marcus. Kain hat nie versucht, jemanden zu manipulieren. Er war immer ehrlich, immer er selbst. Auch wenn ihm das nicht nur Freunde einbrachte, so war er sich selbst doch auf seine eigene Art und Weise immer treu. Und er hat Faustus eine zweite Chance gegeben. Ihm erlaubt, ihn zu begleiten und ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Gleichberechtigt. Und ganz unabhängig von alledem…

Faustus denkt an die junge Frau mit der Axt. An die Furcht in ihren sterbenden Augen. 

„Ich sage Folgendes.“, sagt Faustus und richtet seinen Blick erneut auf Marcus. Hart und unverwandt, und so felsenfest ist sein Wille, dass jeder Versuch der erneuten Manipulation von ihm abprallt. „Ich werde Kain helfen, wo ich nur kann… Und es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich sterben zu sehen...“

Marcus‘ Augen verdunkeln sich und sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Erneut versucht er in Faustus‘ Geist einzudringen, ihn zum Umdenken zu zwingen, doch der Versuch wird vehement abgeschmettert. Keine Chance. „Ist das dein letztes Wort?!“

„Es gab nie einen Zweifel.“

Marcus schnaubt verächtlich. „Ich hätte dich wirklich für schlauer gehalten… Aber ganz wie du willst. Die Schonzeit ist hiermit vorbei.“ Er zieht erneut seine Mundwinkel auseinander und sein Lächeln wirkt wie das eines Wahnsinnigen. „Ich habe den Bischof von Meridian in deinen Gedanken gesehen, Faustus… Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettrennen?“ Auch sein Lachen wirkt wie das eines Wahnsinnigen. Er fängt an rückwärts zu gehen, während er seine Arme nach vorne streckt. Mit der einen Hand deutet er auf Faustus, mit der anderen auf Kain, und dabei schafft er es irgendwie, sie beide gleichzeitig anzuschauen. Die beiden Sarafanenkrieger ziehen ihre Schwerter und setzen sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung, einer schnellt auf Faustus zu und der andere auf Kain, während Marcus sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdreht und in Richtung Torbogen davoneilt. 

Faustus duckt sich unter dem Hieb des Angreifers hinweg, lässt sich dabei fallen und rammt seine Dolche gleichzeitig in die Kniekehlen des Sarafanen. Dieser schreit gequält auf und fällt auf die Knie, während Faustus sich erneut aufrichtet und ihm beide Dolche von hinten ins Genick rammt. Der Sarafan bäumt sich kurz auf und stößt ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus, bevor er nach vorne sackt und reglos liegenbleibt. 

„Wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen!“, sagt Kain, der sich seines Angreifers ebenfalls schnell entledigen konnte, scheinbar durch einen gezielten Stich ins Herz. Er hält sein Opfer von hinten umschlungen, und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar entblößt er dessen Hals und beißt zu. Er trinkt das Blut in großen, gierigen Schlucken, ein dünnes Rinnsal läuft am Hals des Sarafanen nach unten und verschwindet unter seinem Brustpanzer.

Faustus tut es Kain gleich. Er steckt seine Dolche weg und zieht den Oberkörper des toten Sarafanen nach oben, zurück in die kniende Haltung, und ebenfalls kniend über ihn gebeugt versenkt er seine Eckzähne im zarten Fleisch seines Nackens. Der metallische Geschmack benetzt seine Lippen, das Blut gleitet seine Kehle hinab und erfüllt sein Inneres mit Wärme. Er spürt, wie mit dem Blut auch neue Kraft in ihn fließt, wie sich sein Herzschlag beruhigt und er langsam wieder zur Ruhe kommt, er- 

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

Er reißt sich gewaltsam von dem Körper des Sarafanen los und lässt ihn erneut nach vorne sacken, wobei er einen Fetzen Fleisch aus dessen Hals herausreißt. Sein Blick fällt auf die Straße, nicht weit entfernt liegt die tote Frau, und hinter ihr…

Er keucht auf, wobei Reste von Blut aus seinem Mund spritzen, sein Kinn und seinen Hals hinunterlaufen und den Kragen der edlen Robe tränken, die er trägt. Er spürt es kaum. Neben sich hört er, wie Kain scharf die Luft einzieht. Auch er hat den Mob gesichtet. Männer und Frauen, dicht an dicht, in ihren Händen halten sie Fackeln, Messer, Sensen – Jegliche Waffen oder waffenähnliche Gegenstände, die sie wohl schnell zur Hand hatten. Faustus springt auf und blickt sich um, und auch hinter ihnen im Torbogen stehen Männer und Frauen, die Mordwerkzeuge erhoben, die Blicke starr und leer auf die Vampire gerichtet.

Auch Kain hat mittlerweile sein Opfer fallen lassen. Fahrig wischt er sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über den Mund und wischt dabei das Blut von seinem Kinn. Faustus macht sich nicht die Mühe. Wie benommen blickt er auf die Menschenmenge. In ihren Reihen erblickt er ein kleines Mädchen. In der einen Hand hält es eine Puppe, in der anderen eine Schere.

Er löst seine Augen gewaltsam von dem Anblick und schaut zu Kain, der das Kind scheinbar auch entdeckt hat. Er runzelt die Stirn und begegnet dann Faustus‘ Blick. „Vielleicht sollten wir…“

Auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin setzt sich die Menge in Bewegung. Nicht langsam torkelnd, sondern trotz aller Unbeholfenheit im Laufschritt. Eine Frau stolpert und fällt hin, doch die anderen laufen einfach über sie hinweg. 

Kain zieht sein Schwert und dreht sich im Kreis, abwägend, welcher Angreifer ihn zuerst erreichen wird. Die Menschen hätten keine Chance gegen sie. Es würde ein furchtbares Gemetzel, aus welchem die Vampire jedoch siegreich hervorgehen würden. Alles nur, um Marcus Zeit zu verschaffen. 

Faustus denkt an das Kind mit der Puppe und der Schere. Er ist nicht bereit, diesen Preis zu zahlen. 

Entschlossen greift er nach Kains Hand und zieht ihn beinahe gewaltsam in Richtung eines Tores, das in einen weitläufigen Garten mündet. Das Tor ist zum Glück nicht verschlossen und er zieht Kain hindurch, der ihm glücklicherweise ohne Widerworte die Führung überlässt.

Schneller und schneller rennen sie und ein Blick zurück zeigt, dass einige Männer und Frauen ihnen dicht auf den Fersen sind. Ein Messer wird nach ihnen geworfen, es verfehlt Faustus nur um Zentimeter. „Wenn du einen Plan hast, dann wäre das hier vermutlich der richtige Zeitpunkt!“, knurrt Kain neben ihm, doch er läuft weiter, seine Hand fest im Griff. 

„Vertrau mir!“, gibt Faustus zurück. Sie nähern sich dem prunkvollen Anwesen am Ende des Gartens. Es ist hell erleuchtet und besitzt drei Stockwerke. Faustus braucht den Anlauf, gerade in seinem nicht vollständig gestärkten Zustand und mit Kains zusätzlichem Gewicht. Ein weiteres Messer kommt geflogen, doch auch das verfehlt sein Ziel. Nur noch wenige Meter, und endlich ist der Abstand perfekt - Jetzt oder nie.

„Halt dich gut fest!“, ruft Faustus. Er packt Kains Hand mit eisernem Griff und stößt sich so fest er kann vom Boden ab. 

Er fliegt durch die Luft, schwerelos wie schon so oft… Wäre da nicht Kains Gewicht, das seinen Arm nach hinten reißt und droht, ihn aus der Flugbahn zu werfen. 

Verbissen konzentriert er sich und bringt all seine Kraft auf. Die Strecke ist weit, der Winkel steil, das Dach hoch. Der kalte Nachtwind weht lose Strähnen nach hinten und auch seine Robe flattert im Wind, und für einen Moment bedauert Faustus, sich ihr nicht schon entledigt zu haben. Ihr Gewicht ist nur eine zusätzliche Belastung. 

Endlich kommt das Dach in Reichweite, doch der Winkel ist zu flach. „Halt dich fest!“, brüllt Faustus und er lässt Kains Hand los, um sich selbst mit beiden Händen am Rand des Daches festzuhalten. Seine linke Hand prallt an den hervorstehenden Schiefern ab und ein dumpfer Schmerz zuckt Faustus‘ Arm hinauf, doch mit der anderen Hand findet er Halt und er krallt sich verbissen fest, während seine Füße über dem Abgrund baumeln. Er reckt seinen linken Arm erneut nach oben und sucht mit seiner Hand nach Halt, doch sie schmerzt noch zu sehr und er rutscht erneut ab. Der Ruck, der dabei durch seinen Körper geht, lockert auch seine rechte Hand und mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen muss er dabei zusehen, wie sich sein Griff zu lösen beginnt.

Doch bevor er vollends abrutschen kann, schließt sich eine Hand fest um sein Handgelenk und Faustus hebt seinen Blick und sieht Kain am Rand des Daches knien und ihm seine andere Hand auffordernd entgegenstrecken. Faustus atmet tief durch und schwingt seinen linken Arm erneut nach oben, und Kain umschließt seine Finger mit festem Griff und zieht ihn nach oben. Den Schmerz ignorierend klammert Faustus sich mit aller Kraft fest und wenige Sekunden später finden auch seine Beine wieder festen Halt und er schafft es mit Kains Hilfe, aufs Dach zu klettern. 

Er dreht sich auf den Rücken und bleibt keuchend liegen, den Blick zum sternenlosen Himmel gerichtet. Kalter Schweiß steht auf seiner Stirn und er atmet schwer. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Kain, der in Faustus‘ Sichtfeld tritt und von oben auf ihn herabblickt. 

Faustus atmet tief ein und zittrig wieder aus, bevor er sich mit seinen Händen auf den Ziegeln abstützt und mühsam eine sitzende Haltung einnimmt. „Könnte kaum besser sein.“, gibt er trocken zurück, während er die Knöpfe seiner Robe öffnet und sie beinahe wütend von seinen Schultern streift. Seine linke Hand tut noch immer weh, doch der vorher starke Schmerz flaut langsam ab. Er scheint nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. 

Kain tut es Faustus gleich. Er streift seine Robe ab und wirft sie achtlos hinter sich. „Die brauchen wir jetzt auch nicht mehr... Vorador wird den Verlust wohl verkraften.“ Seine Mundwinkel zucken, während Faustus ihn beinahe fassungslos anblickt und irritiert den Kopf schüttelt.

„Bringt dich all das hier etwa nicht aus der Ruhe?“, will er wissen und Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Es ist doch alles gut gegangen, oder? Deine dunkle Gabe hat sich ein weiteres Mal bewährt.“

„Gar nichts ist gut gegangen!“, erwidert Faustus heftig. „Marcus hat von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich von deinem Überleben wusste. Er hat absolut recht, er hätte uns damit vernichten können!“

„Hat er aber nicht.“, erwidert Kain schlicht.

„Aber er hätte es tun können!“ Kains Ruhe frustriert ihn mehr, als dass sie ihn beruhigt. „Und jetzt weiß er von unseren Plänen! Er wird den Bischof vor uns erreichen, und was dann?“

„Dann finden wir einen anderen Weg in die Festung. Es steht und fällt nicht alles mit dem Bischof. Aber wir müssen weiter!“ 

Faustus blickt vom Dach hinunter und sieht, dass die meisten Männer und Frauen mittlerweile das Anwesen erreicht haben. Einige von ihnen machen Anstalten, die Regenrinne hinaufzuklettern, während andere wild gegen die Türen und Fenster hämmern. Eine Scheibe ist bereits zerbrochen und eine Frau versucht unbeholfen, durch die Öffnung hindurch zu klettern. 

„Das alles ist meine Schuld.“, sagt Faustus betreten. Er fühlt sich richtig elend. 

Kain schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „Das alles ist Marcus‘ Schuld.“, sagt er und seine Stimme klingt dabei so wütend, dass Faustus ihn überrascht anblickt. Tatsächlich ist da Wut in seinem Blick, und die ist tatsächlich gegen Faustus gerichtet. Doch nicht aus den offensichtlichen Gründen. 

„Verstehst du das?!“, fährt Kain fort. „Nichts hiervon ist deine Schuld. Ich suche nie die Schuld bei mir selbst, ob nun verdient oder nicht! Es bringt sowieso nichts. Triff deine Entscheidungen und lebe mit den Konsequenzen!“ 

Auffordernd streckt er Faustus seine Hand entgegen. 

Faustus‘ Blick wechselt für einen Moment zwischen Kains Gesicht und seiner Hand hin und her, und sein innerer Konflikt ist ihm deutlich anzusehen. 

Dann fasst er einen Entschluss - Kains Worte sind hart, aber die Logik hinter ihnen seltsam einleuchtend. Vielleicht ist später noch Zeit für Selbstvorwürfe, oder vielleicht auch nicht. So oder so müssen sie weiter.

Er ergreift die Hand und lässt sich von Kain auf die Beine ziehen.

„Danke…“, sagt er. 

„Nicht dafür.“, entgegnet Kain. „Kennst du den Weg?“ 

Sie kommen zu der wortlosen Übereinkunft, ihren Weg über die Dächer fortzusetzen. Es ist die einzig plausible Entscheidung, und vermutlich auch die einzige Möglichkeit, Marcus eventuell noch zuvorzukommen. 

„Ich denke schon. Über die Dächer ist der Weg deutlich kürzer. Bist du bereit?“ Er hält Kain seine Hand entgegen und der ergreift sie, ohne zu zögern. „Sowas von bereit.“, sagt Kain, und seine Mundwinkel zucken.

Sie setzen sich erneut in Bewegung und lassen den Mob seelenloser Marionetten hinter sich. Sie springen vom Dach des Anwesens auf eine breite Mauer, welche sie zum Torbogen zurückverfolgen. Von da aus geht es über weitere Dächer, die teilweise dicht beieinanderliegen und teilweise waghalsige Sprünge weit voneinander entfernt sind. Die Vampire schweigen auf ihrem Weg, Kain hält Faustus‘ Hand fest umschlossen, welche sich zunehmend kalt und klamm anfühlt. Auch seine Atmung beschleunigt sich und gerät bald aus dem Rhythmus. Seine Kräfte schwinden merklich und immer schwerer fallen ihm die Sprünge, doch verbissen hält er seine Konzentration aufrecht, bis sie letztendlich ihr Ziel erreichen.

Schwer landen sie auf dem Gebäude gegenüber ihrem Zielort, auf der des Anwesens abgewandten Seite des Daches. Während Kain in die Hocke geht und anfängt, die Umgebung zu begutachten, lässt Faustus sich zur Seite aufs Dach fallen und bleibt dort liegen. Alles um ihn herum dreht sich, also schließt er seine Augen. Das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren und sein Herz pocht wie wild, doch er zwingt sich, langsam und tief ein- und auszuatmen. Sein linker Unterarm brennt wie Feuer, das seidene Tuch um seine Haut hat seine kühlende Wirkung verloren. Ein pulsierender Schmerz zieht seinen Arm hoch in seinen Nacken, seinen Kopf. Am liebsten würde er sich kratzen, kratzen, kratzen, bis das Brennen und der Schmerz vergangen sind, doch er weiß genau, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Ein vorsichtiges Reiben ist das höchste der Gefühle. 

„Du blutest.“, hört er Kains Stimme. Sie klingt verwundert. 

Faustus weiß sofort, was Kain meint. Er hat es vorher nicht gespürt, abgelenkt von den Schmerzen in seinem Arm, doch jetzt merkt er es klar und deutlich. Er wischt mit einer Hand unter seiner Nase entlang und betrachtet dann das Blut an seinen Fingern. „Das ist lange nicht passiert…“, murmelt er gedankenverloren. Er blickt hinauf zu Kain und bemerkt dessen stumme Frage. „Ich habe mich überanstrengt.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich erklär dir das irgendwann mal. Denke ich…“ Er lacht auf. Einen schauerlichen Anblick muss er abgeben. Schweißgebadet, zerzaust, das Kinn noch voll von dem Blut des Sarafanen, dazu nun das Blut aus seiner Nase… Dagegen macht Kain einen beinahe frischen Eindruck. Er schwitzt nur minimal, das dünne Rinnsal an Blut hat er längst von seinem Kinn gewischt und auch sein immer noch zurückgebundenes Haar hat sich kaum aus seinem Zopf gelöst. Beneidenswert, denkt Faustus. Er versucht, mit einem Unterarm das Blut von seinem Kinn zu wischen, hat dabei jedoch nur mäßigen Erfolg, da es längst getrocknet ist. Bei seiner Nase hat er da mehr Glück. Die hat in der Zwischenzeit auch wieder aufgehört zu bluten. Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht… Er seufzt und massiert weiter seinen Arm, langsam aber sicher ebbt der Schmerz ab und mit ihm auch das Verlangen, sich zu kratzen. 

Kain runzelt die Stirn, lässt seine Bemühungen jedoch unkommentiert, wofür Faustus dankbar ist. Stattdessen klettert er das Dach empor und späht vorsichtig von der Oberkannte hinüber zum Anwesen des Bischofs. Faustus atmet noch einmal tief durch, dann rappelt er sich auf und tut es Kain gleich. 

„Wir kommen zu spät.“, stellt er fest, denn zwei Sarafanen-Ritter bewachen den Eingang und weitere patrouillieren die Straße unter ihnen. 

„Wir werden sehen.“, sagt Kain. „Wie kommen wir rein?“ 

„Am besten schleichen wir über die Dächer und schauen, ob wir irgendwo ein Fenster finden, durch das wir unbemerkt hineingelangen.“, schlägt Faustus vor.

„Schaffst du das denn?“, will Kain wissen und Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Werde ich wohl müssen.“ 

Die beiden Vampire kehren auf die andere Seite des Daches zurück und schleichen sich zu dessen linker Außenkante. Von dort aus gelangen sie unbemerkt auf das Dach eines Nachbarhauses und von dort aus auf ein weiteres Dach. Die Abstände zwischen den Gebäuden sind zum Glück nicht sehr groß, sodass sie relativ lautlos vorankommen und vor allen Dingen auch Faustus‘ Kräfte geschont werden. Bald erreichen sie eine Mauer, von der aus man einen guten Blick auf die linke Seite des Anwesens hat. Zwischen der Mauer und der Außenwand des Gebäudes liegt nur ein Stück Wiese mit ein paar Bäumen. Wachen sind keine in Sicht und in Höhe des zweiten Stockwerkes befindet sich ein hohes Fenster mit schmalem Balkon. Das Glück scheint auf ihrer Seite zu sein.

Lautlos gelangen die Vampire auf den Balkon und auch das Fenster lautlos zu öffnen ist ein Leichtes. Schweigend durchqueren sie ein Schlafzimmer und ein Arbeitszimmer, beide leer und in Schatten getaucht, bevor sie auf einer Treppe auf Gegenwehr stoßen. Es sind nur zwei einfache Sarafanenkrieger, die Faustus auch in seinem geschwächten Zustand keine Probleme bereiten. Sie durchsuchen das Haus systematisch und treffen noch auf weitere Sarafanen, die aber ebenso leicht zu besiegen sind wie die ersten. 

Doch den Bischof finden sie weder im zweiten noch im ersten Stock und auch im Erdgeschoss findet sich kein Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib. Beinahe frustriert nehmen sich die Vampire zuletzt das Kellergeschoss vor und betreten eine große, geräumige Bibliothek. Ein Feuer prasselt in einem Kamin und ein Buch liegt aufgeschlagen auf einem Beistelltisch neben einem leeren Sessel, so als hätte dort bis vor kurzem noch jemand gesessen. Der Großteil des Raumes wird von Bücherregalen eingenommen. Je zwei große und randgefüllte Regale aus massivem Holz stehen links und rechts nebeneinander, während ein Mittelgang den Weg zu weiteren Regalen ermöglicht, die derzeit im Schatten liegen. 

„Irgendeinen Weg muss er genommen haben.“, sagt Kain. „Lass uns den Raum durchsuchen.“  
Doch noch bevor Faustus etwas erwidern kann, ertönen schwere Schritte auf der Treppe und wenige Sekunden später betritt ein Mann den Raum, den Faustus auf einen Blick als einen Ritter aus Lord Sarafans persönlicher Leibgarde erkennt. Er trägt die Rüstung eines normalen Ritters, doch ist er groß und breitschultrig, und er führt ein zweihändiges Breitschwert mit nur einer Hand. 

„Großartig.“, presst Faustus hervor, während er seine Dolche zieht. „Ganz so unbemerkt war unser Auftritt dann wohl doch nicht.“

„Sieht ganz so aus.“, pflichtet Kain ihm bei. Er zieht sein Schwert und stellt sich zwischen Faustus und den Ritter. „Überlass mir den Kampf.“, sagt er, und noch bevor Faustus protestieren kann, setzt sich der Ritter in Bewegung. 

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	8. Kapitel 8

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven  
And the righteous side of hell

(Five Finger Death Punch : Wrong Side Of Heaven)

-

KAPITEL 8

/ Ein lebendig gewordener Alptraum – Teil 2 /

-

„Sterbt, Vampire!“, ruft der Ritter, und Faustus würde diesen so offensichtlichen Ausruf wohl ungemein witzig finden, wäre die Situation nicht so bitter ernst. Der Ritter schwingt sein Breitschwert mit einer flüssigen Bewegung, so als würde es nichts wiegen, und Kain pariert den Schlag mit seinem Schwert. Oder versucht es zumindest. Der Aufprall ist so hart, dass er Kain tatsächlich nach hinten schleudert. Er taumelt einige Schritte zurück und prallt gegen Faustus, der ihn wieder stabilisiert. 

„Verdammt, was hat der eine Kraft!“, presst Kain hervor und reibt seinen Schwertarm, und dem nächsten Hieb des Ritters weichen Kain und Faustus gleichermaßen aus, der eine nach links und der andere nach rechts. Zum Glück machen seine Größe und die schwere Waffe den Ritter schwerfällig und die Vampire schaffen es, sich zu fangen und etwas auf Abstand zu gehen, bevor der Ritter erneut angreift. Auch diesem Angriff weichen die Vampire aus, doch es scheint nur eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis der Ritter einen der beiden erwischt, denn das Breitschwert in Verbindung mit der enormen Länge seiner Arme gibt ihm eine enorme Reichweite.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee.“, raunt Kain, als die beiden Vampire erneut nebeneinandertreten und auf den nächsten Angriff warten. Er deutet unauffällig in Richtung der Bücherregale und schenkt Faustus einen vielsagenden Blick, und erneut scheinen die beiden auch ohne Worte kommunizieren und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen zu können. Dasselbe war Faustus bereits im Heiligtum aufgefallen, doch das hätte auch einfacher Zufall sein können. Daran glaubt er nun nicht mehr. 

„Ist gut!“, sagt Faustus, und während Kain sich erneut dem Ritter entgegenstellt und so gut es geht einen Angriff pariert, schiebt Faustus sich an dem Ritter vorbei und läuft in Richtung der Bücherregale davon. Er läuft in den Mittelgang und duckt sich hinter das erste Regal auf der linken Seite. Er zieht wahllos einige Bücher heraus, bis er durch den Spalt hindurch das Kampfgeschehen verfolgen kann. Kain lässt sich bewusst in Richtung der linken Regalreihe zurückdrängen, bleibt kurz vor ihr stehen und wartet auf den nächsten Angriff des Gegners. Dieser lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Der Ritter greift an, Kain weicht aus und der Ritter dreht sich mit einer schwerfälligen Bewegung um. Doch noch während der Ritter sich dreht, nutzt Faustus seine dunkle Gabe, um sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden abzufedern, hinauf zur obersten Kante des Bücherregals. Er nutzt seinen Schwung, um das Regal hart anzustoßen, und tatsächlich reicht die Kraft dahinter aus, um es zu Fall zu bringen.

Der Ritter hat keine Chance. 

Das Regal stürzt auf ihn nieder und begräbt ihn unter sich. Ein womöglich ausgestoßener Schmerzensschrei oder gar Ausruf der Verblüffung wird dabei von dem ohrenbetäubenden Krach des stürzenden Regals und dabei ebenfalls herabstürzender Bücher übertönt. 

Dann herrscht plötzlich Stille. 

Faustus und Kain blicken sich über das Regal hinweg schwer atmend an. Keiner von ihnen scheint so wirklich glauben zu können, dass ihre Taktik funktioniert hat. 

„Alles klar, dann mal weiter.“, bricht Kain das Schweigen und gemeinsam laufen sie den Mittelgang entlang und blicken in jedem Seitengang nach links und rechts. Fündig werden sie erst in der letzten Reihe. Dort, im linken Seitengang, fast vollständig von Schatten verborgen und wohl nur durch die gute Nachtsicht der Vampire überhaupt sichtbar, kauert ein kleiner Mann mittleren Alters, schweißgebadet und zitternd vor Angst. Als er bemerkt, dass er entdeckt wurde, weiten sich seine Augen in Furcht und er hält abwehrend das heilige Symbol der Sarafanen in die Höhe, welches als hölzerner Anhänger an einer Kette um seinen Hals hängt. Eine Art Henkelkreuz, das oben offen bleibt. 

„Das wird dir nicht helfen, Mensch.“, sagt Kain trocken. „Bist du der Bischof von Meridian?“

Verunsichert lässt der Mann den Anhänger sinken und schüttelt den Kopf. „Sein ergebener Diener. Bitte tut mir nichts, ich flehe euch an.“

„Das lässt sich einrichten.“, fährt Kain fort. „Vorausgesetzt du führst uns zum Bischof.“

Der Mann fängt an zu stammeln, wobei seine Augen nervös hin und her zucken wie die eines in die Enge getriebenen Tieres. Auch wenn Faustus es nicht sehen kann, so spürt er doch, wie Kain entnervt mit den Augen rollt. „Falls es dich beruhigt – Wir wollen dem Bischof nichts antun. Die Kabal schickt uns. Vorador, falls dir das etwas sagt. Wir stehen also auf derselben Seite.“

Diese Aussage scheint den Mann tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Ihm entweicht ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt und langsam aufsteht. Zögerlich tritt er auf die Vampire zu und gemeinsam folgen sie dem Mittelgang zurück in Richtung des Kamins. 

„Entschuldigt bitte meine Unsicherheit.“, sagt der Mann mit noch immer zittriger Stimme. Sein Blick gleitet kurz zu Faustus, doch der Anblick des vielen getrockneten Blutes lässt ihn schlucken und schnell wendet er sich erneut an Kain. Unwillkürlich muss Faustus grinsen, was den Anblick wohl noch verstörender wirken lässt. 

„Als die Sarafanen das Haus durchsuchten, ist der Bischof zur Kathedrale geflohen. Er sagte, dort sei er in Sicherheit.“

Erneut kann Faustus Kains Augenrollen deutlich spüren. „Heiliger Boden wird ihm nicht viel nützen.“. Abfällig spuckt er die Worte „Heiliger Boden“ aus. „Du musst uns den Weg zeigen.“ 

Der Diener nickt eifrig und eilt auf den Kamin zu. Er tastet die Ziegelsteine ab und drückt nacheinander drei lose wirkende Steine ein Stück nach hinten. Lautlos öffnet sich eine Tür in der Wand, die vorher nicht da war. Hinter ihr kommen die groben Steinwände eines Tunnels zum Vorschein.

„Dieser Gang bringt euch zum Hinterausgang des Anwesens. Von dort aus könnt ihr die Kathedrale schon sehen.“

Kain nickt knapp. „An deiner Stelle würde ich ebenfalls abhauen.“, rät er dem Diener. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Sarafanen den Laden hier niederbrennen.“ 

Der Mann nickt eifrig und bedankt sich mehrmals, und Kain lässt ihn einfach stehen und läuft durch die Tür und den Tunnel entlang, sodass Faustus nichts anderes übrigbleibt, als ihm zu folgen.

„Anstrengend…“, murmelt Kain beinahe leidend und Faustus pflichtet ihm bei. Der Tunnel endet an einer steilen Treppe, welche wiederum an einer hölzernen Falltür endet, die jedoch nicht verschlossen ist. Lautlos lässt sie sich öffnen und die Vampire finden sich wie von dem Diener vorhergesagt im Garten hinter dem Anwesen wieder. Ein sandiger Weg schlängelt sich an akkurat geschnittenen Hecken vorbei durch ein Tor, hinter welchem der Friedhof liegt. Hinter dem Friedhof ragt die Kathedrale empor, sanftes Licht dringt von innen durch ihre vielfarbigen Fenster. Die Vampire folgen dem Weg bis zum Eingang des Friedhofs und verschaffen sich dann aus den Schatten eines verdorrten Baumes heraus einen Überblick. 

Der Friedhof ist zu großen Teilen in Nebel getaucht. Die Grabsteine sind aus edlem Marmor gehauen und die kleinen Beete davor liebevoll mit Blumen bepflanzt, die von Kerzen in kleinen gläsernen Laternen erleuchtet werden. Zu dieser Tageszeit ist die große Wiese menschenleer… Sieht man einmal von den beiden Sarafanenkriegern und dem Eliteritter ab, die hier ihre Runden drehen. 

Faustus flucht leise auf. Soviel zum Thema Glück.

„Wie lautet diesmal dein Plan?“, fragt er an Kain gewandt, doch der macht keinen besonders besorgten Eindruck. „Überlass das mir…“, sagt er einfach, während er aus dem Tor hinaus auf den Friedhof tritt, hinein in den Nebel, für jedermann gut sichtbar… Oder auch nicht.

Faustus erinnert sich einen Moment zu spät an Kains dunkle Gabe, mit dem Nebel zu verschmelzen. Tatsächlich in Aktion gesehen hat er diese Fähigkeit bisher auch nicht, bloß davon gehört. Doch sie ist wirklich effektiv und in einer Lage wie der ihren mehr als nützlich. Kain ist von einem Moment auf den anderen gänzlich verschwunden. Nicht einmal ein Schemen oder ein Flimmern in der Luft bleibt von ihm übrig. 

Faustus duckt sich noch tiefer in den Schatten des Baumes und behält dabei die Umgebung im Auge. Besonders konzentriert er sich dabei auf den Ritter, der wachsam seine Runden zieht, etwas abseits der beiden anderen Sarafanen. Sein Breitschwert hängt an einer Halterung auf seinem Rücken, doch sein Blick bewegt sich stetig von links nach rechts. Seine Wachsamkeit macht eine heimliche Annäherung unmöglich. Eigentlich. Doch der Ritter kann Kain durch seine dunkle Gabe nicht sehen und so gut seine Rüstung auch ist, so ist sie doch nicht mit der nötigen Glyphenenergie bestückt, welche ihn vor Kains Näherkommen hätte warnen können. So dauert es nicht lange, bis er sich mit beiden Händen die Kehle hält, aus der unvermittelt das Blut zu spritzen beginnt. Er bricht zusammen und bleibt reglos liegen, ohne dass die beiden Sarafanen auf der anderen Seite des Friedhofs davon überhaupt etwas merken. 

Faustus tritt durch das Tor hindurch, bleibt jedoch in geduckter Haltung und im Schatten der Sträucher, welche an der Friedhofsmauer entlang gepflanzt wurden. Er schafft es, sich in die Nähe der beiden Sarafanen vorzuarbeiten, zieht dann einen seiner Dolche und hält sich bereit. 

Er muss nicht lange warten, bis einer der Sarafanen aufkeucht. Ein Schwert ragt aus seiner Brust, welches sich dort einfach zu manifestieren scheint. Mit einem Ruck wird das Schwert wieder herausgezogen und der Krieger fällt zur Seite um, doch hinter ihm kommt kein Angreifer zum Vorschein. Da ist nichts. Bloß die neblige Wiese. Panisch blickt der andere Krieger sich um, das Schwert abwehrend von sich gestreckt, und diesen Augenblick nutzt Faustus, um lautlos aus den Schatten zu treten und dem Krieger von hinten den Dolch in den Nacken zu rammen. Er stirbt schnell und beinahe schmerzlos, und lautlos sinkt er zu Boden. 

„Netter Trick.“, sagt er und zuckt nur ein ganz kleines bisschen zusammen, als Kain sich unvermittelt neben ihm manifestiert. 

„In der Tat.“, pflichtet dieser ihm bei, und seine Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert, bevor er sich kommentarlos auf den Boden sinken lässt und seine Eckzähne in den Hals des Kriegers rammt, den er vor wenigen Sekunden mit seinem Schwert durchbohrt hat.

Faustus folgt seinem Beispiel. Normalerweise ist es nicht seine Art, so oft hintereinander zu trinken. Doch normalerweise tötet er auch nicht so oft, und er steht unter starker Belastung und wurde bei seinem letzten Mahl auch von Marcus‘ Marionettenmob unterbrochen. Er versenkt seine Zähne im Hals des toten Sarafanen und trinkt, und trinkt, und trinkt… 

Er lässt erst von der Leiche ab, als er seine Kräfte vollständig wiederhergestellt glaubt und das Gefühl von Nasenbluten und pochendem Herzen nur noch eine ferne Erinnerung ist. 

Die beiden Vampire erheben sich beinahe zeitgleich und wenden sich der Kathedrale zu, die einer dunklen Vorahnung gleich vor ihnen in den Himmel ragt. 

„Dann mal los.“, sagt Kain und geht zielstrebig auf den Haupteingang der Kathedrale zu, die glücklicherweise nicht weiter bewacht wird. Er presst seine Handflächen gegen das weiß gestrichene Holz der soliden Flügeltüren und drückt gegen sie, doch die Türen bewegen sich nicht. Er versucht es noch einmal – Keine Chance. Verschlossen.

„Vielleicht haben wir auf der anderen Seite mehr Glück.“, sagt Faustus und gemeinsam betreten sie erneut den Friedhof und folgen der Außenwand bis zu ihrem Ende. Eine hölzerne Tür führt dort in den flachen Anbau der Kathedrale, und sie ist nicht verschlossen. Mehr noch… Es sieht so aus, als hätte jemand die Tür gewaltsam aufgebrochen. Faustus ahnt nichts Gutes dabei. Er wechselt einen Blick mit Kain, um sicherzustellen, dass auch er die Situation richtig erkannt hat. Das hat er natürlich. Grimmig tritt er durch die Tür und Faustus folgt ihm. 

Sie wenden sich nach links und laufen einen kurzen Flur entlang. Hinter einer weiteren Tür verbirgt sich ein kleiner Saal, welcher wohl für Besprechungen oder Anhörungen gedacht ist. Die Wände sind von schlichter weißer Farbe, es gibt mehrere Sitzreihen links und rechts eines Mittelganges, welcher mit einem roten Teppich ausgelegt ist, der am Ende des Ganges auf einer Art Podest endet, auf welchem ein Thron steht. Vor diesem Podest, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, steht ein alter Mann, welcher nur der Bischof von Meridian sein kann, denn er trägt die entsprechenden Gewänder – Eine weiße Tunika und darüber eine rote Stola mit goldenen Bestickungen, und über dem langen weißen Haar trägt er eine ebenfalls rot-bestickte Mitra. Er muss die sich nähernden Schritte längst gehört haben, doch macht er keine Anstalten, sich umzudrehen. Das Gefühl der bösen Vorahnung intensiviert sich. Sie bleiben auf Höhe der dritten Bankreihe stehen.

„Du bist der Bischof von Meridian, oder?“, fragt Kain geradeheraus. 

Als Antwort erhält er bloß sinnlose Wortfetzen. Das senile Brabbeln eines alten Mannes, der den Verstand verloren zu haben scheint. 

„Bischof?“, fragt Kain erneut. „Hallo? Kannst du mich hören?“ 

Erneut sinnlose Wortfetzen. Der alte Mann schwankt dabei leicht hin und her, doch er dreht sich nicht um.

„Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?“, fragt Faustus, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kennt.

„Er spricht nur, wenn ich es ihm befehle.“, erklingt eine kalte Stimme, bevor Marcus den Raum durch eine Seitentür links des Podestes betritt. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. „Ihr kommt zu spät.“

Faustus‘ Miene verdunkelt sich und seine Finger zucken unwillkürlich zu den Griffen seiner Dolche.

Auch Kains Hand liegt auf dem Heft seines Schwertes. „Lass ihn frei und ich verschone dich… Vielleicht.“, fügt er nach kurzem Zögern leise hinzu und Marcus schnaubt verächtlich.

„Ich glaube, du verkennst deine Lage.“, sagt er. „Ergebt IHR euch, und ich verschone sein Leben.“

„Oh bitte.“, entgegnet Kain. „Als ob mich das Leben eines Menschen interessiert. Aber dir das deine zu nehmen… Das ist tatsächlich eine frohe Aussicht.“ Während er spricht, zieht er langsam sein Schwert und tritt Schritt für Schritt auf Marcus zu. Faustus folgt ihm, die Hände um seine eigenen Waffen verkrampft und all seine Willenskraft dafür aufbringend, sich nicht sofort auf Marcus zu stürzen.

„Ach Kain…“, sagt Marcus beinahe bedauernd. „Du unterschätzt mich noch immer.“ Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und läuft durch die Tür, durch die er gekommen ist. Augenblicklich kippt der Bischof zur Seite und sackt zu Boden, wo er reglos liegen bleibt, wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man gekappt hat. Nur das flache Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes deuten darauf hin, dass er noch am Leben ist.

„So lasst es beginnen…“, murmelt Kain. Er zieht sein Schwert und schreitet zielstrebig durch die Nebentür, dicht gefolgt von Faustus. 

Sie folgen Marcus durch einen Gang hinaus auf die Straße, von dort aus auf die andere Seite der Kathedrale und dann eine Leiter hinauf auf deren Dach. Der steinerne Boden des Daches ist von Fensterrosen aus buntem Glas überzogen und als Marcus ein solches Fenster betritt und Kain sich ohne weitere Vorwarnung auf ihn stürzt und ihn zu Boden reißt, bricht das Glas und die beiden Vampire stürzen hinab, die wenigen Sekunden im freien Fall verbringen sie noch immer um die Oberhand ringend, bevor sie hart auf dem gefliesten Boden der Kathedrale aufschlagen. Kain landet auf seinem Rücken und sein Kopf prallt auf den harten Marmorstein. Er keucht auf und bleibt benommen liegen.

Marcus geht es nicht anders, doch er ist der erste, der sich wiederaufrichtet. Er will sich auf den am Boden Liegenden stürzen, doch Faustus kommt ihm zuvor. Er nutzt seine dunkle Gabe, um unbeschadet vom Dach der Kathedrale zu Boden zu springen und dabei Marcus von den Füßen zu reißen. Marcus taumelt gegen eine Säule und Faustus zögert keine Sekunde. Schnell zieht er seine Dolche, mit der festen Intention, sie auf Marcus‘ Brust niederfahren zu lassen. Doch noch bevor er die Bewegung zu Ende führen kann, ist Marcus plötzlich… verschwunden…

Faustus starrt auf die Säule, dann auf seine Dolche und erneut auf die Säule. 

„Was zum…“

Er schüttelt den Kopf und löst sich aus der Starre, dann dreht er sich zu Kain um, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wiederaufgerichtet hat. Er sieht ein wenig mitgenommen aus, scheint sich bei dem Sturz jedoch nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu haben. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Faustus und Kain nickt grimmig. Sein Blick zeigt Faustus, dass er Marcus‘ Verschwinden beobachtet hat. „Was war das?“, fragt er. „Wo ist er hin?“

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne…“, antwortet Faustus. „Ich wusste nichts von dieser Fähigkeit, sonst hätte ich dich vorgewarnt!“

„Eine zweite dunkle Gabe… Wer hätte das gedacht!“

„Vielleicht ist es nur eine Illusion!“, gibt Faustus zu bedenken. „Immerhin ist er ein Meister der Gedankenkontrolle. So weit liegen diese Fähigkeiten gar nicht voneinander entfernt und wenn man bedenkt, dass seine dunkle Gabe in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten praktisch dauerhaft im Einsatz war…“

Er lässt den Satz unbeendet und Kain nickt gedankenverloren. „Da könntest du Recht haben…“, murmelt er, bevor er sich in der Kathedrale umblickt. Faustus folgt seinem Beispiel. 

Der Innenraum der Kathedrale ist weitläufig. Das schlanke Hauptschiff, durch dessen hohe Decke Kain gestürzt ist, wird von je zwei niedrigeren Seitenschiffen flankiert. Dicke Marmorsäulen stehen zu beiden Seiten der langen Bankreihen, die sich durch das gesamte Langhaus ziehen, und unter ihnen stehen mächtige gusseiserne Ständer, auf welchen eine Vielzahl brennender Kerzen für ein warm-flackerndes Licht sorgt. In der Vierung, direkt hinter ihnen, steht ein solider Altar aus Marmor, hinter dem das aus dunklem Holz geschnitzte Chorgestühl liegt. Hinter diesem ragt die überlebensgroße Sandsteinskulptur eines Ritters auf, welcher das heilige Symbol der Sarafanen in die Höhe reckt. 

Besonders eindrucksvoll sind die farbigen Glasfenster und die in die Decke eingelassenen Rosenfenster, die selbst in der Nacht wie Edelsteine strahlen. Faustus stellt sich vor, welch vibrierende Farbintensität auch nur ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl hier hervorbringen würde. 

„Ich sehe mich dort drüben um.“, sagt Kain und deutet auf den Eingangsbereich mit den verschlossenen Flügeltüren. „Gib mir Rückendeckung.“ Faustus nickt und Kain wendet ihm den Rücken zu und schreitet durch den Mittelgang nach vorne. In diesem Moment erscheint ein Flimmern in der Luft und unvermittelt taucht Marcus hinter Kains Rücken auf.

„Pass auf!“, ruft Faustus und Kain hat gerade noch Zeit, dem Messer auszuweichen, welches Marcus gezogen hat, um ihn hinterrücks zu erstechen. Kain wirbelt herum und schwingt seine eigene Waffe nach dem feindlichen Vampir, doch der Hieb geht erneut ins Leere. 

„Feigling!“, knurrt Kain, während er eilig zurück zu Faustus tritt und ihm bedeutet, sich umzudrehen. So stehen die beiden Vampire nun Rücken an Rücken, die Waffen zum Angriff bereit erhoben, während sie den Innenraum der Kathedrale mit ihren Blicken absuchen. „Zeig dich endlich!“, ruft Kain, doch Marcus antwortet nicht.

Stattdessen öffnet sich wie von Geisterhand die zuvor verschlossene Eingangstür und mehrere bewaffnete Priester treten hindurch und taumeln auf die Vampire zu, mit leeren Augen und emotionslosen Gesichtern. Wut kocht in Faustus hoch. Eine Wut, wie er sie selten zuvor gespürt hat. Die Angreifer verwickeln Faustus und Kain in einen Kampf und die Vampire werden gezwungen, ihre geschützte Stellung aufzugeben und sich zur Wehr zu setzen. 

„Töte sie nicht!“, bittet Faustus seinen Gefährten, „Sie sind nicht sie selbst!“ Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen setzt Faustus einen der Priester mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht, der Mann bricht bewusstlos in sich zusammen. „Ich verspreche gar nichts!“, entgegnet Kain, doch er benutzt die stumpfe Seite seines Schwertes, um seinen Gegner ebenfalls bewusstlos zu schlagen. Diesen Moment nutzt Marcus, um erneut anzugreifen. 

Er ist wie ein Phantom, das aus dem Nichts kommt und so schnell wieder verschwindet, wie es gekommen ist. Nicht mehr als ein gezielter Hieb auf eine ungeschützte Stelle, dann ist er wieder fort. Und für jeden gefallenen Priester nimmt ein anderer seinen Platz ein, und nicht nur Priester: Männer, Frauen und sogar Kinder. Zivilisten wie die aus dem Mob, dem sie vor kurzem noch entkommen sind. Ein Grund mehr, diese Leben zu verschonen. Ein Grund mehr, Marcus ein für alle Mal das Handwerk zu legen.

Die Gegner im Einzelnen sind nicht besonders stark, bis auf vereinzelte Sarafanenkrieger nicht besonders gefährlich, doch ihre nicht enden wollende Anzahl schafft es, die Vampire bald an ihre Grenzen zu bringen. Dazu immer die Angst vor Marcus, der hinterrücks angreift, sobald er eine Schwachstelle sieht. 

„Wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen?!“, ruft Faustus frustriert. „Wir brauchen dringend einen Plan!“

„Das ist mir bewusst, Faustus!“, presst Kain hervor, während er dem unbeholfenen Messerhieb einer älteren Frau ausweicht und sie dann mit seiner Schulter brutal nach hinten schleudert. Kain gibt sich weniger Mühe als Faustus, den Menschen keinen Schaden zuzufügen, doch wenigstens schlachtet er sie nicht mit seinem Schwert. „Wenn du einen Plan hast, lass es mich wissen!“

Faustus öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, da spürt er erneut Marcus‘ Präsenz hinter sich. Er schafft es gerade noch, einem tödlichen Messerhieb auf seinen Hals auszuweichen, wobei er jedoch seine Deckung nach vorne vernachlässigt – Die scharfe Klinge eines Priesters streift seine Hüfte und er zieht scharf Luft ein. Er stößt den Priester und auch zwei weitere Angreifer von sich, unterstützt von seiner dunklen Gabe, doch sofort sind neue Gegner zur Stelle, die ihren Platz einnehmen. 

Er hat keinen Plan. Er will nichts lieber tun, als Marcus seine Waffe in die Kehle zu rammen, doch wie tötet man einen Gegner, den man nicht sehen kann? Auch wenn die Wunde an seiner Hüfte nicht besonders tief ist, so brennt sie doch bei jeder Bewegung und bringt Faustus nur noch mehr an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Er ist kurz davor, aufzugeben und Kain um einen Rückzug zu bitten, als durch Zufall die Schwachstelle ihres Gegners ans Licht kommt.

Die Kirchturmglocke verkündet mit einem Schlag die volle Stunde. Ein einzelner Gong, deren Nachhall die Luft der Kathedrale zum Schwingen bringt. 

Und dies ist nicht der einzige Effekt.

Die angreifende Menge erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung, so als wäre sie für einen Augenblick orientierungslos oder hätte schlicht vergessen, wo sie ist und was sie tun muss. Und auch Marcus kommt erneut zum Vorschein. Doch anstatt sich auf Kain und Faustus zu stürzen, wirkt auch er desorientiert und krümmt sich nach vorne. Seine Hände umklammern seinen Kopf und sein Gesichtsausdruck verrät, dass er unter Schmerzen leidet. 

Faustus ist mehr als überrascht von den neusten Entwicklungen, doch weder er noch Kain zögern auch nur eine Sekunde. Sie rennen auf Marcus zu, Seite an Seite, die Waffen hoch erhoben. Doch Marcus ist zu weit entfernt und noch bevor sie ihn erreichen können, ist der Glockenschlag vollends verklungen und Marcus erneut verschwunden. 

„Verdammt!“, ruft Kain. „Das wäre es gewesen!“ Faustus stößt zur Bestätigung eine Art Knurren aus. 

Auch die Menschen scheinen sich erholt zu haben, denn sie setzen sich erneut in Bewegung und verwickeln die beiden Vampire erneut in Kämpfe, sogar aggressiver als zuvor. 

In Faustus‘ Kopf rattert es. Er versucht, seine konfusen Gedanken zu ordnen und zwischen all den chaotischen Trümmern in seinem aufgewühlten Inneren nimmt langsam ein Plan Gestalt an. Zwischen den einzelnen kurzen Kämpfen blickt er sich immer wieder um, prägt sich die Türen ein, die Säulen, die Stege, die zweite Ebene, bestehend aus Gängen, die in mehreren Metern Höhe die Kathedrale einmal umrunden. Und dort, gerade noch in seinem Blickfeld, der Beginn einer Wendeltreppe, die garantiert hinauf zum Glockenturm führt.

„Kain!“, keucht er zwischen zwei Angriffswellen. „Kannst du für ein paar Minuten die Stellung halten?“ 

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Faustus wirft einen vielsagenden Blick nach oben. Kain scheint sofort zu begreifen, was Faustus vorhat, und er nickt zur Bestätigung. „Beeil dich!“

Während Kain sich bewusst von den Gegnern umzingeln lässt und mit brutalen Angriffen und auch lautstarken Provokationen den Fokus der Gegner auf sich lenkt, versucht Faustus, sich unauffällig vom Kampfgeschehen zu entfernen, doch Marcus scheint ihn durchschaut zu haben. „Haltet ihn auf!“, erklingt seine Stimme, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen scheint und durch die gesamte Kathedrale hallt. 

Sofort lässt ein Großteil der Menschen von Kain ab und stürzt sich ohne Vorwarnung auf Faustus, der gar nicht anders kann, als die Flucht zu ergreifen. Für den Einsatz seiner dunklen Gabe reicht gerade weder Zeit noch Konzentration, daher rennt er wahllos durch eine Seitentür und einen Flur entlang, der zu einem Treppenhaus führt. Er folgt mehr seiner inneren Eingebung als einem tatsächlichen Plan, doch sein Instinkt scheint ihn automatisch in die richtige Richtung zu leiten. Er nimmt immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und am Ende der Stufen folgt er dem Gang in Richtung der Wendeltreppe. Die Gegner sind ihm dicht auf den Fersen und er merkt, dass es eng wird. Dass er es vermutlich nicht schaffen wird. 

Die Wendeltreppe ist offen, bloße Stufen gehalten von einem stählernen Gerüst, und sie endet auf einer Art von einem Geländer begrenzten Plattform, über welcher der stahlverstärkte Glockenstuhl mit seiner massiven Bronzeglocke ragt. Faustus mobilisiert seine Kraftreserven und legt noch einmal an Tempo zu, und kurz bevor die ersten Gegner ihn eingeholt haben, geht er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in die Hocke und springt ab. Der Winkel ist steil, und die Treppe lang, und der Versuch, die Plattform mit seiner dunklen Gabe zu erreichen, und das in seinem Zustand, ein enormes Risiko. Doch seine Hände bekommen das Geländer zu fassen und mit einem Ruck zieht er seinen Körper hinüber. 

Er will sich der Glocke zuwenden, als ein zischendes Geräusch an seine Ohren dringt. Er blickt zurück nach unten und bemerkt einen Priester, der eine Zündschnur entfacht hat, die mit einem grün-leuchtenden, zweifellos glyphenmagischen Gegenstand verbunden ist. Der Priester holt aus und scheint im Begriff, den Gegenstand auf das Podest hinaufzuwerfen. 

Faustus zuckt zurück und stolpert nach vorne zum Glockenstuhl. Ohne zu zögern zieht er das Seil mit einer solchen Kraft, dass er fürchtet, die Glocke könne aus ihrer Verankerung reißen. Staub fällt von den Stützbalken hinunter zu Boden als die freischwingende Glocke hart auf Widerstand trifft und der Klöppel an ihren Schlagring stößt. Die Resonanz lässt Faustus‘ Atem stocken. Der Glockenschlag schmerzt in seinen Ohren und die Schwingung geht ihm durch Mark und Bein und lässt das Gerüst um ihn herum erbeben. Die Glocke schwingt zurück und auf die andere Seite, doch noch bevor ein erneutes Läuten erklingen kann, fliegt der grün-leuchtende Gegenstand durch eine Öffnung im Geländer und rollt genau vor Faustus‘ Füße. Instinktiv wirft er sich zur Seite – Keine Sekunde zu früh. 

Der Glockenstuhl zerbirst in einer Explosion grüner Flammen.

Es regnet brennendes Holz, Stahlteile und Gesteinsbrocken, während die massive Glocke auf die Plattform knallt, ein Loch in das Geländer reißt und dann haltlos in die Tiefe stürzt. Der Aufprall der Glocke löst auch die Plattform selbst aus ihrer Verankerung, und begleitet von dem hässlichen Stöhnen sich biegender Stahlträger neigt sie sich nach hinten in Richtung Abgrund. Ihre Verbindung mit der Wendeltreppe hält sie nicht auf, im Gegenteil – Das Gerüst um die Treppe herum wird ebenfalls instabil und neigt sich zur Seite, und mit einem letzten qualvollen Stöhnen bricht die gesamte Stahlkonstruktion in sich zusammen und wird von der Schwerkraft nach unten gerissen, der Glocke folgend, wahllos auf das Langhaus niedergehend.

Faustus selbst bleibt unverletzt, mehr durch Glück als Verstand. Durch puren Zufall wird er von keinem der Trümmerteile erwischt, während er sich in letzter Sekunde mithilfe seiner dunklen Gabe von der Plattform rettet. Er findet an einer Säule Halt und kneift die Augen zusammen, während um ihn herum das Chaos tobt. Er spürt die heftigen Erschütterungen, die sich von der erzitternden Säule auf ihn übertragen. Er hört Schreie, die jäh abreißen. Stille folgt ihnen in manchen Fällen, und in anderen umso lautere Schreie, die kaum noch menschlich klingen. Faustus weiß nicht, was er schlimmer findet. 

Als die letzten Trümmer zu Boden gefallen sind und das Beben endet, lässt Faustus sich an der Säule entlang zu Boden sinken. Dort nahe dem Eingang hält er kurz inne, um das ganze Ausmaß der Detonation auf sich wirken zu lassen. 

Der Boden ist mit Trümmerteilen überzogen und die meisten Holzbänke sind durch ihren Aufprall zerstört worden. Staub und Qualm liegen in der Luft, vom Geröll emporsteigend und immer dichter werdend. Der Staub brennt in seinen Augen und lässt sie tränen. Oder ist es vielleicht noch etwas anderes? Überall liegen Körper, die meisten von ihnen reglos, staub- und blutverschmierte Körperteile ragen unter Trümmern hervor. Manche Körper zucken noch, manche bluten so stark, dass ein Blick zeigt, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten sind. Die Überlebenden, teilweise mit dem Schrecken davongekommen und teilweise mäßig bis stark verletzt, irren benommen umher oder suchen panisch einen Weg nach draußen. Sie laufen an Faustus vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten, während er sich mit weichen Knien seinen Weg durch den Mittelgang in Richtung des Altars bahnt. 

Kain steht aufrecht inmitten der Trümmer, übersät von Staub und Kratzern, doch ansonsten zumindest äußerlich unverletzt. Er starrt hinab auf Marcus, der reglos vor ihm auf dem Boden liegt. 

Er scheint während dem Läuten der Glocke mehrmals von Kains Schwert durchbohrt worden zu sein, bevor er von einem herabfallenden Teil erwischt wurde. Die linke Seite seines Gesichts ist ein blutiges Trümmerfeld, in welchem das Auge fehlt, und die weiße Schädeldecke ist durch eine Mischung aus Blut und Hautfetzen sichtbar. Der Blick seines rechten Auges starrt gebrochen ins Leere. Er ist tot, ohne jeden Zweifel. Und diesmal wirklich.

Doch anstatt Genugtuung oder gar Erleichterung zu empfinden, fühlt Faustus in sich bloß grenzenlose Müdigkeit. So etwas wie Überdruss. Beinahe unbewusst massiert er seinen linken Unterarm, in dem er ein dumpfes Kribbeln verspürt. 

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, bricht Kain das Schweigen, ohne seinen Blick von Marcus‘ Leiche abzuwenden. So als fürchte er, dieser könne im nächsten Augenblick wieder lebendig werden und ihn angreifen. 

„Mir fehlt nichts.“, sagt Faustus, doch sein Tonfall straft seine Worte Lügen und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme lässt Kain aufblicken. Er schaut in Faustus‘ Gesicht und seine Miene verdunkelt sich schlagartig „Dir fehlt nichts?! Dass ich nicht lache…“

Sein Blick ist so offensichtlich, dass Faustus genau weiß, worauf er hinauswill. Wie in Trance wischt er mit der Hand unter seiner Nase entlang und betrachtet dann die glänzend rote Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingern. „Schon wieder…“ 

„Sag mir endlich, was los ist!“, fordert Kain. „Deine Nase blutet und ständig bist du mit deinem Arm zugange… Irgendetwas verheimlichst du mir und ich denke, ich habe ein Recht auf die Wahrheit.“

Ertappt zucken Faustus‘ Finger zu seinem Unterarm, doch er schüttelt vehement den Kopf. „Dafür ist keine Zeit.“

Kain öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schließt ihn dann jedoch wieder. Dann öffnet er erneut den Mund, doch Faustus kommt ihm zuvor.

„Ich erzähle es dir, wenn wir Ruhe haben. Es ist eine… etwas längere Geschichte, denke ich.“ Er seufzt und blickt erneut hinab zu Marcus. Kain tut es ihm gleich und für einen langen Moment hüllen sich die beiden Vampire in Schweigen. Kain scheint instinktiv zu wissen, wie sehr Faustus das Schicksal der Menschen mitnimmt. Marcus ist tot, doch die Bewohner der Oberstadt mussten einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen. Faustus weiß, dass die Menschen keine Rolle für Kain spielen, er trauert nicht um sie, hat kein Mitleid mit ihnen. Doch er verurteilt Faustus nicht für seine Emotionen. Oder wenn er es tut, so spricht er es zumindest nicht aus. Keine Worte des Hohns. Keine Worte der Anteilnahme. Er lässt Faustus die Zeit, die er braucht, um mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Und allein dafür ist Faustus Kain unendlich dankbar. 

Schritte nähern sich ihnen, und als die Vampire aufblicken, erkennen sie den Bischof von Meridian, der langsam auf sie zutritt. Der Blick seiner intelligenten Augen ist klar und fokussiert – Von Marcus‘ Einfluss ist nichts geblieben. Er hält eine brennende Fackel in der Hand. 

„Folgt mir.“, sagt der Bischof und eilt an ihnen vorbei aufs rechte Seitenschiff zu. Die Vampire haben keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Der Bischof zieht einen verborgenen Hebel neben einem steinernen Grabmal und lautlos schwingt dieses zur Seite. Stufen werden sichtbar, die sich nach wenigen Metern in Dunkelheit verlieren. Die Vampire folgen dem Bischof die Treppe hinunter, der Schein der Fackel beleuchtet karge Steinwände. Am Ende der Treppe zieht der Bischof einen weiteren Hebel und die Statue schiebt sich lautlos in ihre vorige Position zurück.

Sie folgen einem langen Tunnel, von welchem dann und wann seitliche Gänge abzweigen. Faustus fühlt sich dabei stark an das Heiligtum der Kabal erinnert. Vor einer Tür aus massivem Holz hält der Bischof inne und kramt einen Schüsselbund aus seinen Roben hervor. Er wählt zielsicher einen Schlüssel aus, mit dem er die Tür entriegelt. Auch sie schwingt lautlos nach innen, als wäre sie erst kürzlich geölt worden. 

Der Bischof hält den Vampiren die Tür auf und schließt und verriegelt sie danach sofort wieder. Mit der Fackel durchquert er einmal den Raum, um mit ihrem Feuer an jeder Wand eine Laterne zu entfachen. Ihr düsteres Licht wirft lange Schatten.

Der Raum beinhaltet nicht viel außer einigen steinernen Bänken und auf eben einer solchen lässt der Bischof sich nun nieder. Die Fackel legt er neben sich auf den Stein. Seinem Beispiel folgend setzt sich Faustus auf eine andere Bank, dem Bischof gegenüber, und seine schmerzenden Knochen danken es ihm umgehend. Kain tritt neben Faustus, doch er bleibt stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

„Bitte entschuldigt meine Eile.“, beginnt der Bischof. „Doch ich dachte, wir sollten verschwinden, bevor die Sarafanen die Kathedrale stürmen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.“

„Ich stimme voll und ganz zu.“, erwidert Kain. „Aber werden die Sarafanen keine Fragen stellen? Was wirst du ihnen erzählen?“

„Ich bin nur ein alter Mann…“, sagt der Bischof mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. „Ich bekam Angst und versteckte mich, sobald ich die Geräusche eines Kampfes vernahm. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde und weiß auch nicht, worum es ging. Oder wohin die Vampire verschwunden sind.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und als es keine Widerworte gibt, fährt er fort. „Was kann ich also für euch tun? Ich gehe davon aus, dass Vorador euch schickt?“

„Das ist korrekt.“, beantwortet Kain die Frage. „Er sagte, du kennst einen geheimen Weg in die Festung der Sarafanen.“

Der Bischof nickt. „Den kenne ich in der Tat. Um genau zu sein befinden wir uns bereits am Eingang des alten Tunnelsystems.“

„Wie ist so etwas überhaupt möglich?“, hakt Faustus nach. „Ich kenne die Festung, sie ist… Ein schier uneinnehmbares Bollwerk. Wie kann es einen Geheimgang geben, der mitten hineinführt?“

Der Bischof lächelt erneut. „Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht… Doch jahrhundertelang stand an jenem Ort ein Kloster. Ein heiliger Ort unserer Religion, an welchem wir in Frieden lebten, eins mit uns und unserem Gott. Meridian war eine blühende Metropole, ein Haupthandelszentrum für Fisch und Meeresfrüchte und ebenso eine Stadt der Kunst, der Kultur und der Medizin.“ Er seufzt wehmütig und sein Blick ist in die Ferne gerichtet. 

„Ich hörte davon…“, entgegnet Faustus. „Damals, als ich noch ein Mensch war. Ein fahrender Händler erzählte Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit. Unter anderem die Geschichte, wie Meridian zur Hauptstadt des Landes wurde. Doch als ich die Stadt dann mit eigenen Augen sah, war von ihrem alten Glanz nicht mehr viel übrig.“

„Und seither ist es nur noch schlimmer geworden, nicht?“, sagt der Bischof. „Auch ich kenne natürlich nur die alten Geschichten, aus alten Büchern, die von der Säuberung verschont blieben. Lord Sarafan wollte jegliche Erinnerung an die alte Welt aus den Geschichtsbüchern tilgen, doch die Menschen hier waren so eng mit ihrer Religion verwurzelt, dass er Kompromisse eingehen musste, um keinen Bürgerkrieg zu riskieren. So ließ er die Heilige Schrift anpassen, statt sie zu vernichten. Gab sich selbst einen Platz in unserer Religion, und das sogar mit Erfolg. Die damaligen Bürger begegneten dem Ganzen mit Widerwillen. Die darauffolgende Generation vielleicht auch noch, doch mit der Zeit gerieten die alten Schriften in Vergessenheit und relevant war nur noch das, was in den Messen gepredigt wurde. Und auch wenn die Priester die alten Texte nicht mehr verlesen durften, so gerieten sie dennoch nicht in Vergessenheit. Ebenso wenig wie die Geschichte unseres einstigen Klosters, deren Baupläne tief in diesem Tunnelsystem versteckt sind. Ein Geheimnis, das nur die Ranghöchsten unseres Ordens kennen und das Lord Sarafan nie zu Gesicht bekommen hat.“

Diese Neuigkeiten muss Faustus erst einmal auf sich wirken lassen. Er könnte tausend weitere Fragen stellen, war er doch schon immer begeistert von Geschichten aus alten Zeiten. Doch er weiß, dass das nur unnötig Zeit verschwenden würde. Zeit, die sie nicht haben, immerhin gilt es, Umah zu retten. Aber eine Frage stellt sich ihm zwangsläufig, doch bevor er sie aussprechen kann, kommt Kain ihm zuvor.

„Warum hilfst du uns?“, fragt Kain.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, entgegnet der Bischof. „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund, so steht es geschrieben. Lord Sarafan versucht, ein altes Zeitalter wieder aufleben zu lassen. Der noble Orden der Sarafanen mit ihrem heiligen Kreuzzug gegen die Vampire… Bloß, dass dieser Kreuzzug nichts Heiliges an sich hatte.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und blickt Kain und Faustus dabei abwechselnd an, mit glänzendem Blick, in dem tiefe Überzeugung liegt. 

„Es gab Zeiten, in denen Menschen und Vampire Seite an Seite leben konnten. Das zu erreichen, ist mein Traum. Einfach Frieden… Ohne Unterdrückung. Ohne übermächtigen Herrscher. Einfach nur Menschen und Vampire. In Freiheit.“

Hätte Faustus Pergament und Feder, er würde dem Bischof diese Worte so unterschreiben.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick zur Seite zeigt jedoch, dass Kain von dieser Aussicht weit weniger angetan scheint. Er ist jedoch schlau genug, seine Meinung für sich zu behalten und macht stattdessen gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. „Gut gesprochen, Bischof.“, sagt er anerkennend. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Lord Sarafan seine gerechte Strafe erhält.“

„Dafür wäre ich euch zutiefst dankbar.“, erwidert der Bischof mit glänzenden Augen. „Und die Bürger Meridians ebenso. Wenn ihr keine weiteren Fragen mehr habt, würde ich euch nun den Weg zur Festung zeigen.“

Kain nickt zustimmend und auch Faustus erhebt sich zur Bestätigung. Seine Knochen protestieren ein wenig, doch die kurze Pause hat bereits sehr zu seiner Erholung beigetragen. 

„Dann folgt mir.“, sagt der Bischof, greift nach der Fackel und erhebt sich ebenfalls. Zielstrebig durchquert er den Raum und öffnet eine Tür, hinter der ein weiterer dunkler Gang liegt. Faustus tritt hindurch ohne zu zögern, froh, dieses alptraumhafte Kapitel ihrer Reise hinter sich lassen zu können…

Dabei weiß er genau, dass ihn die Schreie in seinen Träumen heimsuchen werden. 

Und die großen Augen einer sterbenden Frau in weißem Sommerkleid.

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	9. Kapitel 9

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

This is the end of all endurance  
No mercy for assassins  
Violence against violence  
And hunters will be hunted

(Heaven Shall Burn : Hunters Will Be Hunted)

-

KAPITEL 9

/ In der Höhle des Löwen /

-

Kain kommt es vor, als wären sie bereits seit Stunden unterwegs. Tatsächlich ist es jedoch gewiss nicht einmal eine einzige. Außer dem jeweils kleinen Stück des Weges, der von der Fackel ausgeleuchtet wird, ist nichts zu erkennen. Der Bischof führt sie zielsicher durch das weitläufige Labyrinth aus unterirdischen Tunneln und glücklicherweise hat er auch seit Längerem nicht mehr gesprochen. 

Seine Ansichten zu einem friedlichen Miteinander von Menschen und Vampiren kann Kain nicht teilen. Faustus schien dagegen recht angetan von der Vorstellung – Gesagt hat er zwar nichts, jedoch war der Glanz in seinen Augen mehr als offensichtlich. Kain ist erstaunlich schnell erstaunlich gut darin geworden, Faustus zu lesen. Zumindest zu großen Teilen. Manchmal liegt da ein Blick in den Augen des Braunhaarigen, den Kain nicht zu deuten vermag. 

Faustus geht genau vor ihm, doch dank des blendenden Scheins der Fackel ist es Kain nicht möglich, etwas anderes als seine bloßen Umrisse zu erkennen. Gerne würde er ein weiteres Mal sein Gesicht betrachten – Nase, Mund und Kinn verschmiert von getrocknetem Blut, zerzauste Haare, dunkle Schatten unter den Augen… Ein ganz anderes Bild als das aus der Taverne, als er Faustus zum ersten Mal richtig musterte. Immer noch äußerst menschlich wirkend, doch irgendwie… düsterer. Wilder. Irgendetwas ist da zwischen ihnen, in der Art und Weise, wie sie miteinander kommunizieren, es teilweise schaffen, stillschweigend Diskussionen zu führen, Strategien zu entwickeln, ganz ohne Worte… 

Und als Marcus bei ihrer ersten Begegnung Faustus zu manipulieren versuchte, hat Kain nicht eine einzige Sekunde lang an Faustus gezweifelt. Das alleine ist schon mehr als ungewöhnlich. Generell das Vertrauen, das er dem braunhaarigen Vampir von Anfang an schenkte. Nach dem Verrat seiner engsten Vertrauten und seinem daraus resultierenden Niedergang hatte er eigentlich geglaubt, dass es mit dem Vertrauen in diesem Leben nun generell vorbei ist. Und dann kommt Faustus daher und plötzlich ist alles so… einfach. Und gleichzeitig kompliziert. Kain weiß, dass er wohl Zeit brauchen wird, um dieser …Sache genauer auf den Grund zu gehen, doch Zeit ist das, was er derzeit am wenigsten hat. Und er muss sicherstellen, dass seine Gedanken nicht zu unpassenden Zeitpunkten von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel abdriften. Es ist wichtig, dass er stets konzentriert und fokussiert ist. Umah retten. Lord Sarafan besiegen. Gerade Letzteres ist eigentlich das einzige, worauf es wirklich ankommt. Aber zur Hölle… Er bekommt die Bilder einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Das blutverschmierte Gesicht, die Augen so wild wie die eines Raubtieres. Die enganliegende schwarze Kleidung, die flüssigen Bewegungen, die seine Kämpfe fast wie einen Tanz wirken lassen, die – 

„Wir sind fast da.“, sagt der Bischof, ohne sich umzublicken. „Wir befinden uns bereits unterhalb des Areals, auf welchem die Festung errichtet wurde. Die Öffnung, zu der ich euch bringe, führt euch direkt in den Keller. Ich habe die alten Baupläne studiert. Da die Festung genau auf den Grundmauern des alten Klosters errichtet wurde, müsste euer Ausgangspunkt in der Nähe der linken Außenwand liegen, falls euch das weiterhilft.“

„Und hast du selbst einmal einen Blick riskiert?“, fragt Kain.

„Das habe ich tatsächlich.“, entgegnet der Bischof. „Bereits mehrere Male. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass unser Zugang offenbleibt. Und unentdeckt.“

Kain nickt, obwohl er weiß, dass der Bischof es nicht sehen kann. „Und was ist dort im Keller?“, fragt er weiter. „Lagern dort nur Weinfässer oder finden wir uns vielleicht im Kerker wieder?“

„Weinfässer trifft es wohl eher.“, antwortet der Bischof. „Große Teile des Kellers wirken verlassen, ich habe sie voller Staub und Spinnweben vorgefunden. Aus verschlossenen Türen habe ich das Brummen von Maschinen vernommen, doch weit habe ich mich nicht vorgewagt, aus Angst, entdeckt zu werden.“

„Ich denke, dass wir Umah auf dem Dach der Festung finden.“, schaltet sich nun Faustus in das Gespräch ein. „Dort befindet sich eine Art separates Gebäude, das als Isolierzelle genutzt wird. Sie ist so gut wie ausbruchssicher und wird sehr gut bewacht.“

Kain runzelt die Stirn. „Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?!“, fragt er irritiert. „Wenn sie Umah auf dem Dach festhalten, dann hätten wir uns dieses ganze Tunnelkriechen sparen und einfach mit deiner dunklen Gabe aufs Dach springen können.“

Faustus schnaubt belustigt. „Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte all diese Strapazen in der Oberstadt auf mich genommen, wenn es so einfach wäre? Erstens ist die Festung selbst von einigen gut bewachten Außenmauern umgeben. Und selbst wenn das kein Problem für uns wäre, das Dach der Festung selbst könnten wir von außen niemals erreichen. Es ist von einer Art Gitter überzogen, das mit einer Glyphenbarriere verbunden ist.“

„Kann man die nicht irgendwie ausschalten?“, hakt Kain nach.

Faustus schüttelt den Kopf, was Kain im flackernden Licht mehr erahnt als wirklich sieht. „So gut wie unmöglich, es handelt sich um ein redundantes System. Selbst wenn wir eine Barriere abschalten, so tritt augenblicklich die nächste in Kraft. Und deren Schaltung befindet sich am anderen Ende der Festung. Zu zweit ist es schier unmöglich, beide Schaltungen außer Kraft zu setzen und rechtzeitig bei Umah zu sein, bevor die Sarafanen es sind.“

Kain seufzt frustriert auf. „Also bleibt uns doch nur der Weg durch den Keller…“, schlussfolgert er. „Woher weißt du das alles? Du sagtest, du würdest dich in der Festung nicht gut auskennen.“

„Das tue ich auch nicht… Aber ich bin ein guter Zuhörer und ich merke mir auch kleinste Details. Sebastian war damals sehr stolz über diese spezielle Erfindung…“

„Verstehe…“, sagt Kain. Bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen kann, bleibt der Bischof auf einmal stehen.

„Wir sind da…“, sagt er leise. Er hält seine Fackel etwas höher und ihr Schein fällt auf ein Stahlgitter, welches in die Decke des Tunnels eingelassen ist. „Das Gitter führt zu einem alten Lüftungsschacht. Es gibt nur einen Weg. Wenn ihr ihm folgt, gelangt ihr zwangsläufig in den Keller der Festung… Soll ich hier warten? Wird euch euer Rückweg hierher zurückbringen?“

Kain schüttelt den Kopf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Wir haben eine… andere Strategie, nach Umahs Rettung aus der Festung zu entkommen.“

„In Ordnung.“, sagt der Bischof schlicht. „Dann wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg… Ich werde für eure sichere Rückkehr beten.“

„Ob das etwas bringt, wage ich zu bezweifeln“, erwidert Kain trocken. 

„Aber schaden kann es trotzdem nicht“, gibt Faustus sich kompromissbereit. „Wir danken dir. Auch für deine Unterstützung, ohne die wir gewiss nicht so weit gekommen wären.“

„Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht gegenüber den guten Bürgern Meridians. Denkt nur an meine Worte.“ Der Bischof blickt Kain direkt in die Augen, und sein Blick ist eindringlich. „Der Friede ist eine Option… Auch wenn ihr es vielleicht nicht glauben könnt.“

„Ich werde daran denken.“, sagt Kain leichthin, während er seinen Worten ein großes „Nicht“ in Gedanken hinzufügt. „Auch ich habe zu danken.“

Kain und Faustus klettern hintereinander durch das Gitter und krabbeln in den Lüftungsschacht, der so niedrig ist, dass sie ihn nur kriechend durchqueren können. Zum Glück geht es nur in eine Richtung und das nicht mal besonders lange – Nach nur wenigen Minuten in völliger Dunkelheit stoßen Kains Hände auf Widerstand und er drückt ein metallenes Gitter nach vorne, welches beinahe lautlos wegklappt. Kain kriecht durch die Öffnung und hat auf einmal wieder genug Platz, um aufrecht stehen zu können. Er erhebt sich und tritt zur Seite, sodass auch Faustus durch die Öffnung gelangen und sich aufrichten kann. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befinden, ist in tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken haben Kains Augen sich auf die Lichtverhältnisse eingestellt und er erkennt, dass der Raum bis auf wenige zerbrochene Möbelstücke komplett leer ist. Er hebt das Gitter auf und setzt es wieder in die Öffnung. Niemand soll auf die Idee kommen, an diesem alten Lüftungsschacht wäre irgendetwas besonders. 

Neben dem geheimen Tunnel gibt es nur einen einzigen Ausgang. Durch einen Schlitz unter der alten Holztür strömt blasses Licht in den Raum hinein.

„Kain…“, sagt Faustus, bevor dieser auch nur einen Meter in Richtung Tür gehen kann. Er hält inne und dreht sich zu seinem Gefährten um. „Ja bitte?“

Faustus druckst für einen Moment herum. Allem Anschein nach versucht er ein heikles Thema anzusprechen und findet nicht die passenden Worte, so wie es auf ihrem Weg in die Oberstadt schon einmal geschehen ist. „Jetzt spuck es schon aus… Was auch immer du sagen willst, ich werde es wohl verkraften können.“

Faustus atmet tief durch und blickt Kain dann direkt in die Augen. „Kain, es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass wir Lord Sarafan über den Weg laufen werden. Mir ist bewusst, dass du darauf brennst, dich ihm entgegenzustellen, aber es wäre wohl ratsam, einen direkten Kontakt mit ihm zu vermeiden…“

Kain hatte gehofft, dass dieses Thema nicht zur Sprache kommen würde, bis sie sich in eben jener Situation befänden. Er hat seit dem Beginn dieser Mission schon öfters über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht, doch immer mit ungewissem Ausgang. Kain weiß, dass er Lord Sarafan zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl nicht viel entgegensetzen kann. Selbst mit Unterstützung von Faustus, denn für Lord Sarafan stellt seine Festung natürlich ein Heimspiel dar und außerdem wird er dort kaum alleine sein. Seine Hand spielt mit dem Ring an seinem Ohr wie er es in der Vergangenheit schon oft getan hat. Auch wenn Vorador und er nie Freunde waren, so hatte das Gewicht des Ringes an seinem Ohr doch immer schon eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. 

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Faustus.“, antwortet Kain ehrlich. „Ich weiß, dass ich einen Kampf zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl nicht gewinnen würde… Aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie ich tatsächlich reagieren werde, wenn er mir gegenübersteht… Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“

„Alles klar…“, sagt Faustus. „Solange du dir bewusst darüber bist, dass ein Kampf keine besonders gute Idee ist… Mehr kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Ich vertraue einfach auf deine objektive Einschätzung der Lage.“

„Ich werde versuchen, mich zu beherrschen.“, lenkt Kain ein und beendet das Thema, indem er zur Tür tritt. Mit der Hand auf der Klinke hält er inne und lauscht, doch außer einem dumpfen Dröhnen, das zweifellos von irgendeiner Maschine in der Nähe kommt, ist nichts zu hören. Er drückt die Klinke hinunter und öffnet die Tür. Hinter ihr liegt ein Gang, der in regelmäßigen Abständen von glyphenmagischen Lampen beleuchtet wird. 

„Dann suchen wir mal die Treppe…“, sagt Kain. „Nach Ihnen…“ Er tritt ein Stück zur Seite und macht eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung des Ganges. Mit dünnem Lächeln und erhobener Augenbraue tritt Faustus an ihm vorbei. „Vielen Dank, der Herr.“, lässt er sich auf das kleine Spiel ein und schmunzelnd schließt Kain die Tür hinter ihnen. Soviel zu Humor in unserem Leben, denkt er bei sich.

Sie laufen den Gang entlang und biegen an seinem Ende nach rechts in einen weiteren Gang. Die schlichten steinernen Wände sind nicht verputzt, Rohre verlaufen unter der Decke und auch der ein oder andere Glyphenkanal. Die Luft ist trocken und verbraucht und es ist ziemlich warm. Kain vermutet, dass Maschinen diese Wärme abstrahlen, oder vielleicht kommt sie auch von brennenden Öfen. Er wird es wohl niemals herausfinden, denn er hat nicht vor, die angrenzenden Räume zu betreten. Sie sind ja nicht auf einer Erkundungsreise, sondern auf einer Rettungsmission mit einem klaren Ziel. Rein und raus, das ist der Plan. 

Der zweite Gang endet vor einer hölzernen Tür. Faustus drückt die Klinke herunter, die Tür lässt sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter bewegen. „Verschlossen.“, stellt er fest. „Hast du vielleicht so etwas wie einen… Dietrich dabei, oder zumindest einen dünnen spitzen Gegenstand, mit dem ich das Schloss knacken kann?“

„Zur Seite.“, sagt Kain bloß und nachdem Faustus zur Seite getreten ist, öffnet Kain die Tür mit einem festen Tritt seines Fußes. 

„Das geht natürlich auch...“, murmelt Faustus.

Sie haben Glück. Hinter der Tür liegt eine Art Treppenhaus, das nur in eine Richtung führt: Nach oben. Es wird von den gleichen Lampen ausgeleuchtet, die sie bereits an den Decken der Gänge bemerkt hatten. Die beiden Vampire laufen schweigend die Stufen empor, Kain zählt drei Stockwerke bevor die Treppe vor einer großen Flügeltür endet. Endstation.

„Ich wüsste gerne, wie weit wir gekommen sind.“, sagt Kain, die Hand schon auf der Klinke. „Meinst du, wir sind schon auf dem Dach?“

Faustus schüttelt den Kopf. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Die unterirdischen Tunnel lagen tief und ich vermute, dass die Festung mehrere Kellergeschosse besitzt. Wenn wir Glück haben, befinden wir uns im ersten Obergeschoss oder so.“

„Warum war mir nur klar, dass du das sagen würdest…“, sagt Kain und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drückt er vorsichtig die Klinke einer der Flügeltürseiten herunter und öffnet die Tür, nur einen Spalt breit um sich erst einmal einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Durch den Schlitz kann er einen Flur sehen, doch der Boden besteht nicht aus kargem Stein, sondern ist mit dickem rotem Teppich ausgelegt. Die Wände sind nicht nackt, sondern mit edlen Tapeten überzogen und Kristallleuchter spenden ein angenehmes Licht. Definitiv nicht mehr der Keller aber auch leider noch nicht das Dach. Die Luft scheint jedoch rein zu sein. Zumindest fürs Erste.

Er öffnet die Tür etwas weiter und gleitet hindurch. Faustus folgt ihm und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Stillschweigend einigen sie sich darauf, dem linken Teil des Ganges zu folgen. Und bereits hinter der nächsten Biegung haben sie erstmals Feindkontakt. 

Es ist ein einzelner Sarafanenkrieger, der gerade in dem Moment aus einer Tür tritt, in der die Vampire um die Ecke biegen. Er zieht sein Schwert und holt Luft um etwas zu sagen oder vielleicht einen Ruf der Warnung auszustoßen, auf den andere Wachen aufmerksam werden könnten, doch Faustus ist schneller. Er wirft einen Dolch, der sich mit tödlicher Präzision in den Hals des Kriegers bohrt. Der schafft es nur noch, ein leises Röcheln auszustoßen, bevor er zusammenbricht. 

Der gleichen Eingebung folgend setzen sich Faustus und Kain gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Kain nimmt die Beine und Faustus den Oberkörper, und gemeinsam hieven sie den Krieger durch die Tür, aus welcher er vorhin getreten war. Es handelt sich um eine Art Pausenraum mit mehreren hölzernen Bänken und Tischen, auf welchen Wasserkrüge, Obst und Brot bereitstehen. Glücklicherweise ist sonst niemand anwesend. 

Die beiden Vampire lassen den Körper des Kriegers auf eine der Bänke sinken und setzen sich links und rechts neben ihn. Kain zieht dem Krieger den Helm ab und löst Teile seines Brustpanzers, während Faustus seinen Oberkörper gerade hält. Dann, auf ein stummes Zeichen hin, trinken sie gleichzeitig von seinem Hals. 

Es war die einzig sinnvolle Entscheidung. Nach dem Kampf gegen Marcus hatte die Zeit gefehlt um die Kraftreserven zu regenerieren, und ehrlich gesagt hatte Kain in jenem Moment auch gar nicht daran gedacht. Als er letztlich daran dachte war nur der Bischof zugegen und ihn zu töten wäre angesichts seines Bündnisses mit Vorador wohl eher ungünstig gewesen. Daher war das Aufeinandertreffen mit diesem einzelnen Krieger eine günstige Fügung. 

Das Blut ist warm und schwer, es legt sich angenehm auf seine Zunge und rinnt seine Kehle hinab. Faustus‘ Alkohol war tatsächlich eine angenehme Abwechslung gewesen, doch Kain zieht den Geschmack von Blut jederzeit vor. Er findet es immer wieder erstaunlich, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, wie er als junger Vampir doch das Trinken von Blut verabscheute. Generell alles, was mit dem neugewonnenen Vampirismus zusammenhing. Vorador war es, der ihn zum Umdenken brachte, und dafür ist er dem alten Vampir bis heute dankbar. Er musste die Beschaffenheit seines neuen Körpers annehmen, mit all ihren Stärken und Schwächen, um der zu werden, der er heute ist. Und mit dem Blut ist es wohl wie mit dem Bier. In seiner Jugend hat der den Geschmack verabscheut, doch je älter er wurde, desto mehr lernte er ihn zu schätzen. Je länger er Vampir ist und je mehr Blut er trinkt, desto besser schmeckt er die feinen Nuancen heraus. Und der Geschmack variiert. Je nach Alter, Geschlecht und der generellen Ernährung des jeweiligen Menschen gibt es Unterschiede im Geschmack, und Kain weiß, wie schwer es sein kann, seinen Hunger zu kontrollieren. Und doch ist diese Kontrolle eine absolute Notwendigkeit. Denn leider ist es so, dass ein Vampir, der sich nicht beherrschen kann und oft über die reine Zweckmäßigkeit hinaus Blut trinkt, über kurz oder lang dem Wahnsinn verfällt.  
Es ist eine Art Vergiftung des Körpers, die langsam den Verstand angreift und die menschlichen Eigenschaften des entsprechenden Vampirs immer mehr in den Hintergrund drängt. Der Vampir nimmt letztlich das Verhalten eines tollwütigen Tieres an, das nur noch nach seinem Instinkt handelt und zu klarem Denken nicht mehr fähig ist. Kain hat diesen Zustand bisher noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, doch allein die Geschichten waren so abschreckend, dass Kain es nie gewagt hat, Blut um des reinen Genusses Willen zu trinken.

Es dauert nur wenige Minuten, die sich aber wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlen. Beim Trinken von Blut verliert ein Vampir schnell sein Zeitgefühl. Mit einem letzten großen Schluck löst Kain seine Zähne vom Hals des Sarafanen und öffnet die Augen. Er hat beim Trinken gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie geschlossen waren. 

Der Kopf des Mannes sackt nach vorne auf seine Brust und ein Blick zu Faustus zeigt, dass dieser wohl bereits vor Kain aufgehört hat, zu trinken. Faustus steht auf und geht ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, bevor ihm scheinbar eine Idee kommt und er zurück zum Tisch geht. Er tränkt eine Stoffserviette mit dem Wasser aus einem der Krüge und benutzt sie dann, um sich das getrocknete Blut vom Gesicht zu wischen. 

Als er fertig ist, hat die Serviette eine rotbraune Farbe angenommen, doch Faustus‘ Gesicht ist wieder sauber. Nach kurzem Zögern nimmt er den gesamten Krug in die Hand und kippt sich dessen Inhalt einfach über den Kopf. Das Wasser tränkt seine Haare und läuft über sein Gesicht und seinen Hals hinab in sein Oberteil.

Genießerisch schließt er dabei die Augen und Kain kann nichts anderes tun als ihn mit halboffenem Mund anzustarren. Er muss dabei aussehen wie ein Trottel und glücklicherweise hat er sich wieder gefangen, als Faustus die Augen erneut öffnet. „Das war bitter nötig.“, sagt Faustus und Kain nickt einfach nur und fragt: „Können wir dann weiter?“

Sie verlassen den Raum durch die Tür, durch die sie ihn betreten haben und setzen ihren vorigen Weg fort. Sie gelangen zu einer weiteren Treppe, die aber nur wenige Stufen nach oben führt und dann an einem Geländer endet, das einen Blick auf die Ebene darunter ermöglicht. 

Dort liegt ein großer Saal, in welchem runde Tische aus edlem Holz stehen, sowie Stühle und Sessel, die mit scharlachrotem Samt überzogen sind. Mehrere offene Kamine spenden Wärme und ein gemütliches Licht, und ein paar wenige Menschen in edlen Gewändern sitzen auf Sesseln in ihrer Nähe, lesen in Büchern oder unterhalten sich leise. Kain vermutet, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist, beinahe schon früher Morgen, obwohl er es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann. Es handelt sich entweder um Frühaufsteher oder um Menschen, die noch immer nicht zu Bett gegangen sind. In welcher Beziehung sie zu Lord Sarafan stehen, kann Kain sich beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen. Vielleicht sind es Adlige, die das Privileg genießen, in der Festung wohnen zu dürfen. Oder hohe Gäste von außerhalb. Denn Geschäftsbeziehungen zu pflegen ist wichtig und etwas, um das sicher selbst Lord Sarafan nicht herumkommt, will der den Frieden in Nosgoth wahren und Aufstände verhindern. Kain selbst ist als Sohn eines Adligen natürlich bestens mit den Geschehnissen der Politik vertraut.

Über den Kaminen hängen Banner, auf welchen das Wappen der Sarafanen prangt, und von der hohen Decke direkt über den Vampiren hängt ein massiver Kronleuchter. Derzeit ist er nicht beleuchtet, doch das Licht des Feuers lässt die Edelsteine funkeln, mit denen er verziert ist. Fenster gibt es keine. Kain vermutet, dass es in der gesamten Festung nur wenige davon gibt, vielleicht sogar kein einziges, stellen Fenster doch ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar. 

„Kain…“, sagt Faustus unvermittelt und seine Stimme klingt seltsam besorgt. Er blickt nach links, auf eine Wand etwas abseits des Geschehens, vor welcher sich eine große freie Fläche befindet. Kain folgt seinem Blick und bemerkt ein Wandgemälde, das von der Größe her ihre gesamte Fläche einnimmt. Er wundert sich, warum er es nicht schon viel früher entdeckt hat, denn es ist riesengroß und stellt eine ihm nur allzu schmerzhaft vertraute Szene dar: Ein überlebensgroßer Lord Sarafan, der einen ebenfalls überlebensgroßen Kain von einer Klippe wirft, während um sie herum die Schlacht in vollem Gange ist. Der Soul Reaver fällt Kain aus den Händen und bleibt auf der Klippe liegen, damit Lord Sarafan ihn für sich beanspruchen kann. Im Hintergrund weht die Fahne der Sarafanen im Wind, während Feuer und Rauch den Himmel verdecken. 

Zugegeben, der Künstler hat wirklich Talent und hat an jedes noch so kleine Detail gedacht. Zum Beispiel an das triumphale Blitzen in den dämonischen Augen Lord Sarafans. Und an das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Kains. Wäre der Künstler hier vor Ort, Kain würde ihm mit Genuss sein Schwert in den Bauch stecken.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Faustus, nach wie vor besorgt. „Du zitterst…“

Erst jetzt fällt Kain auf, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hat. Er zittert tatsächlich, doch ist es eher ein Beben vor Wut als etwas anderes. Der plötzliche Hass in seinem Inneren lässt ihn fast ohnmächtig werden. 

„Alles in Ordnung.“, presst Kain zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich versuche bloß, mich zu beherrschen.“

Faustus öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, hält dann jedoch inne und seine Miene verdunkelt sich. „Wir bekommen-“

Besuch, will er wahrscheinlich sagen, doch er wird jäh unterbrochen. „Keine Bewegung!“, ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Faustus und Kain fahren gleichzeitig herum und ziehen ihre Waffen, nur um sich einer Überzahl an Feinden gegenüber zu finden. Es sind mehrere Sarafanenkrieger, drei normale Ritter in Glyphenrüstung sowie einer dieser Eliteritter mit übergroßem Breitschwert. Dieser ist es auch, der das Wort ergreift. „Ihr werdet heute sterben!“, sagt er und hebt sein riesiges Schwert mühelos mit nur einer Hand und streckt es den Vampiren entgegen.

Ehe die Sarafanen die Gelegenheit zum Angriff bekommen, wirbeln die Vampire herum. Es bedarf gar keiner Worte. Kain nimmt Faustus‘ Hand und gemeinsam springen die beiden auf den Kronleuchter über ihren Köpfen. Dieser schwingt durch den Aufprall hin und her und gibt ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich, welches die Menschen auf der unteren Ebene aufblicken lässt. Als sie die Vampire sehen, fangen die meisten von ihnen an zu schreien und sie alle ergreifen die Flucht. Gut für sie. Denn als Faustus und Kain den Kronleuchter auf der anderen Seite wieder verlassen und mit einem Satz auf den Balkon auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes springen, löst sich der Kronleuchter aus seiner Verankerung und kracht zu Boden. 

Kain verschwendet jedoch keinen Gedanken daran und blickt auch nicht zurück. So schnell er kann sprintet er Seite an Seite mit Faustus den Gang entlang, der glücklicherweise in einem Treppenhaus endet, in welchem jedoch unglücklicherweise bereits Gegner auf sie warten. Kain ist mehr als froh darüber, die Gelegenheit zur Stärkung genutzt zu haben, als sie sich bot. Egal wie viel Zeit sie dadurch verloren haben könnten, so haben sie jetzt zumindest eine Chance gegen ihre Feinde.

Die Vampire schaffen es, sich ihren Weg ins nächsthöhere Stockwerk freizukämpfen, bevor die Flut an Gegnern zu dicht wird. Sie müssen in das Stockwerk ausweichen und werden immer weiter zurückgedrängt, bis sich auch von hinten Schritte nähern und sie Gefahr laufen, komplett eingekesselt zu werden.

Kain flucht leise, kämpft jedoch verbissen weiter und versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Seine Augen suchen fieberhaft die Gegend ab. Er rüttelt an einer Tür, an der sie vorbeikommen, doch sie ist verschlossen. Er versucht es bei der nächsten. Ebenfalls verschlossen. Bei der dritten Tür jedoch hat er Erfolg. „Rein hier!“, ruft er und Faustus lässt sich das nicht zweimal sagen. 

Drei Sarafanenkrieger und zwei Ritter in Glyphenrüstung schaffen es ebenfalls in den Raum, bevor Kain und Faustus es schaffen, die Tür erneut zu schließen und einen schweren Riegel vorzuschieben. Der Kampf gegen die Sarafanen kostet Zeit, und als sie tot sind, hört man von draußen bereits dumpfe Schläge, welche die Tür erbeben lassen. Kain stellt sich vor, dass weitere Gegner mit ihren Waffen dagegen schlagen und sich mit ihren Körpern dagegen werfen. Der Riegel ist zwar stabil, doch es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Tür sich öffnet, und sie ist der einzige Weg hinaus. Vielleicht war das Ganze hier doch keine so gute Idee, denkt er bei sich.

Kain blickt zu Faustus herüber und für eine Weile starren sich die beiden Vampire einfach nur an. Als gäbe es Hoffnung, in den Augen des jeweils anderen eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden… Die findet Kain zwar nicht, doch er muss feststellen, dass Faustus‘ Anblick doch in gewisser Art und Weise beruhigend auf ihn wirkt. 

Und schließlich ist es erneut Faustus, der den rettenden Einfall hat.

„Ich habe eine Idee…“, sagt er und wendet sich einem Ritter zu, der leblos am Boden liegt. Seine Rüstung ist natürlich nach wie vor aktiv und leuchtet in hellem Gelb angesichts der Vampire in ihrer Nähe. „Es mag verrückt klingen… Vielleicht ist es das ja auch, aber ich frage mich…“

„Komm zum Punkt, Faustus.“, sagt Kain, doch Faustus antwortet nicht. Stattdessen kniet er vor der Leiche nieder, streckt die Hand aus und berührt vorsichtig die glühende Rüstung. Seine Finger zucken sofort zurück, doch es scheint nichts geschehen zu sein. Nach kurzem Zögern berührt er die Rüstung erneut, diesmal ein wenig länger. Er scheint mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

„Wir ziehen uns um!“, sagt er schließlich überzeugt und beginnt damit, dem Ritter den Brustpanzer auszuziehen.

Kain bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. „Wie bitte?!“ Er glaubt, sich verhört haben zu müssen. 

„Nun hab dich nicht so!“, sagt Faustus, ohne aufzusehen. „Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?“

Zugegeben, die Idee ist ziemlich genial. Und wahrscheinlich die beste Option, die sie haben, um lebend aus der Sache herauszukommen. Aber… Aber…

„Hilfst du mir mal?“, fragt Faustus auffordernd und streckt Kain den Brustpanzer entgegen. „Ich schaffe es nicht alleine. Wir müssen es nacheinander machen. Hilf du mir, danach helfe ich dir.“

Wie in Trance setzt Kain sich schließlich doch in Bewegung und nimmt Faustus den Brustpanzer aus der Hand. Tatsächlich ist die Glyphenmagie in der Rüstung nicht zu spüren. Nicht mal ein Kribbeln spürt er. Sie leuchtet nur, das ist alles. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. „Warum gerade die Ritter?“, will Kain wissen und Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst. „Ich dachte, wir stiften ein wenig Verwirrung…“

Zugegeben, dieser Plan hat seinen Reiz. Kain fragt sich, warum er selbst nicht vorher in diese Richtung gedacht hat, doch er schiebt es allgemein auf den Stress. Auch er ist ein guter Taktiker. Besonders, wenn er Zeit hat, in Ruhe all seine Optionen abzuwägen, doch auch wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Doch er kann mal wieder nicht umhin, Faustus für seine Gabe zu bewundern, auch in größter Gefahrenlage die Nerven zu behalten. Das können nicht viele. 

„Verwirrung klingt gut.“, entgegnet er, während er den Brustpanzer an Faustus‘ Oberkörper befestigt. 

Sie helfen sich gegenseitig in ihre Rüstungen und ziehen die Helme auf. Kain ist kein Freund von Helmen, die in erster Linie dafür gut sind, einem die freie Sicht zu rauben, doch in diesem Fall hat er wohl keine andere Wahl, soll ihre List nicht direkt auffliegen. Er mustert Faustus von oben bis unten und stellt fest, dass man ihn tatsächlich für einen Sarafanen halten könnte… Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. 

Sie verstauen die entkleideten Toten in einem Schrank und wenden sich letztendlich der Tür zu. „Bereit?“, fragt Kain, und Faustus nickt nur. Die Waffen der Sarafanen hat er nicht angerührt, stattdessen funkeln die Dolche in seinen Händen. Kain dagegen hat sein Schwert gegen das eines der Ritter getauscht, das von besserer Qualität zu sein scheint als sein altes und weniger abgenutzt. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was dein Plan so taugt.“

Kain entfernt den Riegel.

Sofort wird die Tür so fest aufgestoßen, dass sie mit einem Krachen gegen die Wand schlägt, und die ersten Sarafanen stürmen den Raum und blicken sich suchend um. „Wo sind sie?!“, ruft einer von ihnen. „Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein!“, fügt er mit einem Blick auf die leuchtenden Rüstungen hinzu.

„Sie konnten durch einen Lüftungsschacht fliehen!“, sagt Faustus bestimmt. „Schnell, durchsucht die angrenzenden Räume!“

Mit diesen Worten schnellt er nach draußen, so als wollte er seinem eigenen Befehl umgehend Folge leisten. Kain folgt ihm auf den Tritt und als sie hinter sich ein verwirrtes „Hier gibt es überhaupt keinen Lüftungsschacht“ hören, sind sie bereits auf halbem Weg zurück zum Treppenhaus. 

„Wo sind sie hin?!“, ruft Kain den Kriegern zu, die das Treppenhaus bewachen. 

„Wir haben niemanden kommen sehen.“, gibt einer der Krieger zurück und Kain funkelt ihn wütend an. „Sie sind hier ganz in der Nähe, kannst du das nicht sehen?! Sie müssen hierhergekommen sein! Wartet, bis Lord Sarafan erfährt, dass ihr euren Posten vernachlässigt! Na los, setzt euch in Bewegung! Sucht sie!“

Verwirrt von dieser Zurechtweisung setzen sich die Sarafanen tatsächlich zögerlich in Bewegung. Sie laufen in verschiedene Richtungen davon und Kain und Faustus können ungehindert die Treppe nach oben nehmen. Jeder Sarafane, dem sie begegnen, wird auf die gleiche Art und Weise abgefertigt, ihre Tarnung scheint zu halten und langsam findet Kain wirklich Gefallen an ihrer List. 

Unbehelligt erreichen sie das Ende der Treppe.

Durch eine Tür treten sie hinaus auf einen Korridor. Seine rechte Seite ist aus kahlem Stein gemauert, die linke Seite besitzt schmale, hohe Fenster und eine eiserne Tür, welche auf eine Art Innenhof mündet. Das Dach ist von einem Gitter überzogen, durch welches eine grünliche Barriere aus Glyphenmagie wabert. Über ihr liegt der freie Himmel, der trotz des diesigen Smogs langsam hell wird. Der Morgen graut… Und sie haben endlich ihr Ziel erreicht.

Zwei Sarafanenkrieger bewachen den Ausgang zum Innenhof, doch sie sind tot, bevor sie ihr Schwert ziehen können, haben sie doch nicht mit einem feindlichen Angriff gerechnet. 

Kain schließt die Tür zum Treppenhaus und schiebt den schweren Riegel vor, bevor er sich einem der Fenster zuwendet, um sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. In der Mitte des Daches befindet sich die Isolierzelle, in welcher Umah gefangen gehalten wird, in diesem Punkt hatte Faustus vollkommen Recht. Sie besteht aus massiven, fensterlosen Steinwänden und ihr Eingang ist mit Glyphenenergie gesichert. Und das ist nicht das einzige Problem. Während zwei normale Ritter das Gelände patrouillieren, steht vor dem Eingang der Zelle ein Eliteritter. Er trägt jedoch eine Glyphenrüstung, an welcher mit zwei goldenen Schnallen ein roter Umhang befestigt wurde und statt des Zweihänders hält er einen schweren Kriegshammer in seinen Händen. 

Die Sarafanen haben vom Kampf nichts mitbekommen und auch die beiden Eindringlinge noch nicht bemerkt. Das zumindest ist ein kleiner Trost. 

„Der könnte uns Ärger bereiten…“, murmelt Faustus neben ihm und Kain weiß, dass er den Ritter mit dem roten Umhang meint. 

„Ich weiß… Aber wir können nicht länger warten.“, sagt Kain. „Es wird immer heller und trotz unserer List und dem Riegel wird es hier in kürzester Zeit nur so vor Feinden wimmeln.“

„Und dann sollten wir besser nicht mehr hier sein…“, ergänzt Faustus und seufzt. Er nimmt seinen Helm ab und legt ihn behutsam zu Boden. Dann streift er sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus seinem vor Schweiß glänzenden Gesicht. „In diesem Teil kriegt man einfach keine Luft.“

Kain kann ihm nur zustimmen. Auch er nimmt seinen Helm ab und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. 

„Ich greife den Ritter frontal an.“, sagt Kain. „Kannst du mit deiner dunklen Gabe die anderen beiden ausschalten?“ 

Faustus nickt. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein... Und danach helfe ich dir mit dem Ritter.“

Die beiden Vampire schleichen zur Eisentür und drücken vorsichtig gegen sie. Sie öffnet sich lautlos. Sie schlüpfen durch den Spalt und ducken sich ganz automatisch in den spärlichen Schatten der Wände, obwohl die leuchtenden Rüstungen natürlich jegliche Form der Tarnung unmöglich machen. Der Ritter steht glücklicherweise nicht komplett in ihre Richtung gedreht und auch sein Helm hat den Nachteil des eingeschränkten Sichtfelds. Die Tür und somit die Vampire scheinen noch außerhalb seines Sichtfelds und der Reichweite seiner eigenen Rüstung zu liegen. Auch die beiden Patrouillen sind noch nicht auf sie aufmerksam geworden, doch einer von ihnen ist gerade dabei, sich in ihre Richtung zu wenden. 

„Dann los…“, flüstert Faustus und blitzschnell geht er mit gezückten Dolchen in die Hocke, schätzt kurz den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Sarafanen ein, spannt seinen Körper an und springt. 

Kain verliert ebenfalls keine Zeit, zieht sein Schwert und rennt auf den Eliteritter zu. Auf halbem Weg leuchtet seine Rüstung hell auf und alarmiert dreht er sich in Kains Richtung, den Kriegshammer fest in den Händen. Es handelt sich um eine mächtige Waffe, doch zumindest benötigt der Ritter beide Hände, um sie zu führen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Kollegen mit den Breitschwertern. 

Doch die Panzerung des Ritters ist schwer und hat so gut wie keine Schwachstelle. Sein Helm ist solide und lässt nur einen kleinen Schlitz für die Augen frei, was Kain weniger Angriffsfläche bietet, den Ritter jedoch auch schwerfällig macht. Kain stürzt sich ihm mit gezücktem Schwert entgegen.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Klirren erklingt, als die beiden Waffen gegeneinanderschlagen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ist so stark, dass Kains Arm nach hinten geschmettert wird und es ihm das Schwert aus der Hand reißt. Es wird zu Boden geschleudert und schlittert fort, bis es außerhalb von Kains Reichweite liegen bleibt. Auch Kain selbst verliert durch den Aufprall sein Gleichgewicht, taumelt einen Schritt zurück und fällt letztendlich nach hinten um. 

Wie benommen bleibt er am Boden liegen. Seine Schultern und sein Rücken schmerzen, da sie den Großteil seines Falls abgefangen haben, doch das ist nicht sein größtes Problem. Dieses nämlich kommt gerade auf ihn zu gestampft, in Form des Ritters, der in aller Seelenruhe seinen Streithammer erhebt, hoch über seinen Kopf, um ihn dann mit einem präzisen Schlag auf Kains Schädel niederfahren zu lassen.

Ich habe ihn unterschätzt, schießt es Kain durch den Kopf, und: Soll es wirklich so enden? Nach allem, was passiert ist?

„Hey du.“, ertönt auf einmal eine Stimme hinter dem Ritter und als dieser sich reflexartig umdreht, rammt Faustus seinen Dolch bis zum Anschlag in die dünne Öffnung seines Helms. Der Ritter stößt eine Art gurgelndes Seufzen aus, bevor er nach hinten umkippt und reglos liegen bleibt. Ohne zu Zögern zieht Faustus seinen Dolch aus dem Gesicht des Ritters und wischt das Blut an dessen Umhang ab, mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Danach tastet er den Ritter ab und reicht Kain einen Schlüsselbund.

Kain sitzt noch immer auf dem Boden und blickt abwechselnd den toten Ritter, Faustus und den Schlüsselbund an. „Du… Du hast…“ Mein Leben gerettet… Er schafft es nicht, den Satz vernünftig zu formulieren.

„Keine Ursache!“, sagt Faustus einfach und drückt Kain mit Nachdruck den Schlüsselbund in die Hand. Danach hebt er Kains Schwert auf und reicht ihm auch das. Kain nimmt beides entgegen, kommentarlos und noch immer sitzend.

„Ich vermute, einer der Schlüssel deaktiviert die Barriere und ein anderer öffnet das Tor.“, sagt Faustus als nächstes. „Ich halte hier Wache… Geh sie retten, Kain. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“

Das leuchtet ein. Kain nickt zur Bestätigung. Faustus hat ihm gerade das Leben gerettet, als wäre es nichts. Sie waren seit Beginn ihres Abenteuers schon in überraschend vielen gefährlichen und gar tödlichen Situationen, doch so klar und deutlich hat der den Tod schon lange nicht mehr vor Augen gesehen. Mit so etwas muss man erst einmal klarkommen… Er muss das. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich. 

(…Auf der Stelle!…)

Und es funktioniert. Adrenalin schießt erneut durch Kains Körper, löst die Benommenheit und lässt ihn wieder klare Gedanken fassen. Er schafft es, sich aufzurappeln und Faustus‘ Anweisung zu befolgen. 

Tatsächlich dauert es nicht lange, bis er den richtigen Schlüssel zur Deaktivierung der Barriere gefunden hat und auch die Isolierzelle ist nach kurzer Zeit offen. Und Kain ist wieder ganz er selbst.

In dem kleinen Gebäude befindet sich nichts weiter als ein Käfig aus schwarzem Stahl am Ende einer kurzen Treppe. 

Umah hängt an der Wand des Käfigs, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Ihre Fesseln sitzen so eng, dass das Seil ihre Haut bereits wundgeschürft hat. Sie blutet aus vielen kleinen Wunden und wirkt sehr schwach, doch sie lebt, was das Wichtigste ist. 

Von den sich nähernden Schritten aufgeschreckt, hebt Umah träge ihren Kopf. Zweifellos erwartet sie einen der Sarafanen, vielleicht für ein weiteres Verhör oder eine weitere Folter, oder auch, um dem Ganzen hier endlich ein Ende zu setzen…

Als sie Kain erblickt, weiten sich ihre Augen. „Kain… Was- Wie-…“ 

Sie wirkt tatsächlich überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Als hätte sie nie damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet er es sein würde, der zu ihrer Rettung eilt. 

Er blickt in ihre Augen, so verschleiert von Schmerz und endloser Müdigkeit, und doch schafft er es nicht, ein nettes Wort für sie zu finden. „Ich hoffe, die Informationen die du hast, sind es wert.“, sagt er nur mit harter Stimme. 

Umah schnaubt, und trotz ihres geschwächten Zustands findet sie die Kraft, Kain böse anzufunkeln. „Es war klar, dass du mich nicht aus reiner Nettigkeit rettest.“

„Sei froh, dass dich überhaupt jemand rettet!“, entgegnet Kain unbeeindruckt. „Vorador allein hätte es sicher nicht getan.“

„Da bist du dir ja ziemlich sicher. Vorador würde mich niemals kampflos aufgeben!“, sagt Umah, doch sie wirkt verunsichert. So als wüsste sie tief in ihrem Inneren, dass Kain die Wahrheit spricht.

„Glaub was du willst, mir ist es gleich.“, sagt Kain, während er nach dem richtigen Schlüssel sucht, um die Käfigtür zu öffnen. 

Was er gesagt hat, ist die volle Wahrheit. Selbst wenn Umah sein Blut nicht getrunken hätte, hätte er sich schwer damit getan, ihr über den Weg zu trauen. Irgendetwas hat die Vampirin an sich, er spürt es instinktiv. Das genaue Gegenteil von dem, das er bei Faustus gefühlt hat. Umah ist nicht aufrichtig zu ihm. Sie spielt ihr eigenes Spiel. Oder versucht es zumindest. Er weiß, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart auf der Hut sein muss. 

Es dauert nicht lang, da ist die Tür offen und Umahs Fesseln sind gelöst. Ihre Beine versagen ihr zunächst den Dienst und sie droht, zu Boden zu sinken, doch Kain stützt sie und hilft ihr dabei, aufrecht zu stehen. „Bist du verletzt?“, fragt er und Umah schüttelt den Kopf. „Nur oberflächlich. Nichts, was ein wenig Ruhe und ein wenig Blut nicht wieder in den Griff kriegen.“

„Alles klar. Dann halt dich an mir fest. Wir sollten-“

„Kain!“, ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme von draußen. Sie gehört Faustus, doch Kain hätte sie fast nicht als seine erkannt.

Sie ist höher als normal, und sie überschlägt sich fast.

Kain ahnt nichts Gutes. 

„Wer war das…?“, wundert sich Umah und für einen Augenblick wird Kain erneut von ihr abgelenkt. Verwirrt blickt er auf sie hinunter, bevor er registriert, dass Umah ja noch überhaupt nichts von seinem Bündnis mit Faustus wissen kann.

„Er steht auf unserer Seite, mehr musst du im Moment nicht wissen.“, sagt er, als Faustus erneut nach ihm ruft, mit noch mehr Nachdruck als zuvor und vollkommen entsetzt. 

„Kain, komm jetzt raus, SOFORT!“

„Schnell jetzt!“, sagt Kain, bevor er grob Umahs Arm packt und sie fast schon gewaltsam nach draußen zerrt, ihren Ausruf des Protests ignorierend. 

Was er dort vorfindet, lässt ihn alles andere um ihn herum für den Moment vergessen.

Umah entgleitet seinem Griff und sie sinkt wie ein Sack Kartoffeln neben ihm zu Boden. Auf seiner anderen Seite steht Faustus, dessen Blick starr auf Lord Sarafan gerichtet ist, der nur wenige Meter entfernt direkt vor ihnen steht.

Er ist größer, als Kain ihn in Erinnerung hat. Massiv. Breitschultrig. Beeindruckend und fürchterlich zugleich in seiner goldenen Rüstung. Seine pupillenlosen Augen leuchten dämonisch-grün in dem fahlen Gesicht, das einem Totenkopf gleicht. Böse. So abgrundtief böse. Seine Nase besteht nur aus zwei Löchern, sein Kopf ist länglich und nach oben hin seltsam zerklüftet. Definitiv kein Mensch. Definitiv kein Vampir.

Was bist du nur, schießt es Kain durch den Kopf, bevor sein Blick auf die Hände des Feindes fallen. Oder eher auf das, was er in diesen Händen hält…

…Und er hat nicht wenig Lust, Lord Sarafan jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem schauerlichen Körper einzeln zu brechen und ihm jedes seiner Körperteile einzeln abzuschneiden, als Rache… Für die bittere Niederlage. Für die Schande. Die bittere Schmach…

SEIN Schwert. SEINE so mächtige Waffe, der Soul Reaver... Nun in den dreckigen Händen seines Feindes. 

„Wer wagt es, meine Festung zu infiltrieren und meine Männer zu töten?“ erklingt Lord Sarafans tiefe Stimme. Sie scheint auf mehreren Ebenen zu wirken. Kain hört die Stimme nicht nur in seinen Ohren, er hört ihr Echo tief in seinem Innersten, so wie er Umahs Stimme über das Flüstern hörte. Nur noch tiefer, viel tiefer. So grauenvoll.

„Du kennst mich!“, ruft Kain selbstsicherer als er sich fühlt. 

„Das tue ich nicht.“, entgegnet Lord Sarafan. „Den, der du warst, habe ich mühelos vernichtet. Deine ganze Armee, sie ist im Strudel der Zeit untergegangen und in Vergessenheit geraten. Du bist bloß noch ein Schatten, ein armseliger Schatten der Kreatur, die du einst warst. Den ganz allein der Gedanke an seine Rache am Leben erhält. Und auch diese letzte Hoffnung werde ich dir letztlich nehmen.“

Kurze Zeit herrscht Schweigen, bevor Kain mit fester Stimme sagt: „Du weißt rein gar nichts über mich!“ Er zieht sein Schwert und geht langsam in Angriffsstellung. Dabei lässt er Lord Sarafan nicht aus den Augen, auch wenn er Faustus‘ Blick auf sich spürt. Ein warmes Kribbeln auf seinem Gesicht, und gewiss diese großen Augen, die ihn dazu auffordern, sich zu fokussieren, jetzt bloß nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren…

Aber zur Hölle, er ist so weit gekommen… Sein Ziel ist zum Greifen nah, jetzt zu fliehen, das wäre… Das ist einfach nicht möglich. Kain läuft nicht einfach davon, das ist nicht seine Art, nicht jetzt, nicht so kurz bevor…

„Du glaubst doch nicht immer noch, dass du mir gewachsen bist, oder? Ich werde dich töten. Dich und diesen Verräter, der neben dir steht. Für ihn lasse ich mir etwas Besonderes einfallen, glaub mir… Vielleicht lasse ich dich dabei zusehen…“

Die dämonische Stimme und ihre schrecklichen Worte lassen Kain unvermittelt frösteln. Und sie holen ihn zurück in die Realität. Es geht hier nicht nur um ihn und seine Rache. Auch Faustus ist in Gefahr. Und Umah. Faustus hat ihm das Leben gerettet. Und er selbst ist kurz davor, das seine leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen. Das kann er nicht. So gerne er Lord Sarafan angreifen will… Der will das doch nur. Dass Kain die Kontrolle verliert und ihn angreift. Obwohl er selbst gegen den Ritter zu schwach war. Er kann das nicht. Bald. Schon bald… Aber noch nicht.

„Vielleicht lasse ich dich dabei zusehen, wie dein Imperium in sich zusammenbricht.“, sagt Kain und seine Stimme ist überraschend ruhig. „Die Zeit wird kommen, warte nur ab.“

Und mit diesen Worten packt er Faustus fest an der Hand und Umah fest an der Schulter. Er schließt seine Augen und denkt mit aller Kraft an Voradors Heiligtum. Er versucht es sich lebhaft vorzustellen. Das steinerne Gewölbe, die Wandgemälde. Die vielen Kerzen und Feuerschalen. Die blonden Zwillinge, Vorador… Vorador… Vorador…

Zuerst klappt es nicht. Für einen furchtbaren Augenblick passiert überhaupt nichts.

Kain wagt es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen und an etwas anderes zu denken als an das Heiligtum, er kämpft verbissen darum, seine Konzentration aufrecht zu erhalten. Denn sonst wäre alles verloren, alles. Er blendet die Schritte aus, die schnell näherkommen, wütend, als wüsste Lord Sarafan, was er vorhat. Er blendet das Geräusch aus, mit dem Lord Sarafan den Soul Reaver hoch über seinen Kopf erhebt und auch das Keuchen, das die beiden Vampire neben ihm ausstoßen. Faustus weicht nicht von seiner Seite doch Umah versucht, sich von ihm loszureißen. Er hält sie mit Gewalt an ihrem Platz…

Und dann blendet er auch das Brüllen aus, das Lord Sarafan ausstößt, als sein Hieb ins Leere geht. Ein markerschütternder Schrei, voller Hass. 

So viel Hass… 

Das Brüllen begleitet ihn durch die Körperlosigkeit, durch die Zwischenwelt, und hallt noch nach, als sie letztlich hart auf dem Boden des Heiligtums aufprallen.

Es ist eines der schlimmsten Geräusche, die Kain in seinem bisherigen Leben gehört hat. 

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	10. Kapitel 10

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

Fueled, these new shores burn  
Dark past lies cold  
Shadow, my sweet shadow  
To you I look no more 

(In Flames : My Sweet Shadow)

-

KAPITEL 10

/ Die kleinen Dinge im Leben /

-

Sein ganzer Körper tut weh.

Da ist ein metallischer Geschmack in seinem Mund und er kommt nicht von dem Blut, das er kürzlich getrunken hat. Es ist sein eigenes…

Er hat sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Womöglich bei dem harten Aufprall… Alles tut weh. Der Boden, auf dem er liegt, ist hart und kalt, und alles tut weh.

Er muss kurz ohnmächtig gewesen sein…

Was ist das für ein Licht…?

Blinzelnd kommt Faustus zu sich. Er war wohl nur wenige Sekunden weggetreten.

Kain liegt neben ihm und daneben liegt Umah. Neben ihr kniet Vorador, der mit beruhigenden Worten auf die Vampirin einredet und ihren Kopf stützt, während sie mit kleinen Schlucken aus einem goldenen Kelch trinkt. Offensichtlich Blut, um sie zu stärken. Er hält ihre Hand, streichelt sie beinahe zärtlich. Er muss wirklich stark für sie empfinden. Pure Erleichterung liegt in seinem Blick. 

Und die findet sich auch ins Kains Blick, diese Erleichterung. Der dreht nämlich just in diesem Moment seinen Kopf und blickt Faustus in die Augen. Das Lächeln ist schwach, aber vorhanden. Ein echtes Lächeln. Keine Vorwürfe, keine Aggression, kein „Meine Rache, meine Rache…“ Einfach Erleichterung, fürs Erste in Sicherheit zu sein. Es war knapp. Mehr als knapp. Kain hatte sie in buchstäblich letzter Sekunde ins Heiligtum teleportiert, er hatte den Lufthauch des Reavers bereits gespürt. Und doch ist Faustus nicht von Kains Seite gewichen, hat darauf vertraut, dass er es schaffen würde. So wie Kain in der Oberstadt auf ihn vertraut hatte. Keine Zweifel. Niemals. 

„Wir leben noch…“, sagt Faustus und erwidert Kains Lächeln zaghaft. „Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft.“

„Ich war mir zwischenzeitlich nicht sicher.“, sagt Kain leise. „Aber ja… Wir leben noch.“ 

Mit diesen Worten richtet er sich in eine sitzende Haltung auf und Faustus folgt seinem Beispiel. Sie blicken schweigend hinüber zu Vorador und Umah, die über das Flüstern miteinander zu kommunizieren scheinen. Ab und an werfen sie dabei einen Blick hinüber zu Kain und Faustus, bis die beiden sich schließlich erheben, wobei Vorador Umah behilflich ist.

„Ich danke euch.“, sagt Vorador an Kain gewandt. Faustus wirft er nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Keine Entschuldigung für das anfängliche Misstrauen oder dergleichen, doch damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. „Ihr habt Umah gerettet, als bereits alle Hoffnung verloren schien. Ihr solltet euch erst einmal ausruhen, und dann-“

„Nein.“, unterbricht Kain ihn bestimmt. Er rappelt sich auf und stellt sich Vorador gegenüber. „Ich will Antworten, und ich will sie sofort. Danach kann ich mich ausruhen und das Gesagte auf mich wirken lassen. Vorher nicht.“

Vorador seufzt und wendet sich an Umah. „Ist das denn in Ordnung für dich?“, fragt er die Vampirin, und die nickt. „Was ich zu sagen habe, ist tatsächlich wichtig und darf nicht länger aufgeschoben werden. Aber zunächst…“

Sie tritt auf Faustus zu, der immer noch am Boden sitzt, und streckt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du die Seiten wechselst. Wir waren Feinde und du schuldest mir nichts, und doch hast du dein Leben riskiert um mich zu retten. Dafür danke ich dir.“

Faustus blickt für einen Moment zwischen Umahs Gesicht und ihrer Hand hin und her, mit der Situation irgendwie überfordert. Schließlich muss er feststellen, dass er für Umahs Verhalten keine Erklärung findet und es fürs Erste einfach hinnehmen muss. Er steht auf, nimmt ihre Hand und schüttelt sie kurz. „Es freut mich, dass du wohlauf bist.“, sagt er diplomatisch, bevor er näher an Kain heranrückt. Umah lächelt, doch er weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was er davon halten soll. Ist es reine Dankbarkeit…, oder doch noch etwas anderes?

„Also gut.“, sagt Vorador. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzen. Aber zuerst zieht bitte diese… Dinger aus.“ Er deutet auf die Rüstungen, die Kain und Faustus noch immer tragen und die natürlich noch immer glühen. „Ihr Leuchten macht mich nervös, doch ich bin neugierig. Ihr müsst mir erzählen, was es damit auf sich hat. Doch das erste Wort gebührt Umah.“

Faustus und Kain kommen Voradors Bitte nach und entledigen sich ihrer Rüstung. Bequem war sie so oder so nicht und Faustus ist froh, sie endlich loszuwerden, auch wenn sie ihm gute Dienste erwiesen hat. Sie folgen Vorador und Umah aus dem Raum mit den Wandgemälden hinaus in einen weiteren, kleineren Raum, der von einem soliden Holztisch mit mehreren Stühlen ausgefüllt wird. Eine Karte von Nosgoth liegt auf dem Tisch, neben einer Karte von Meridian.

Vorador setzt sich an das Ende des Tisches, Umah nimmt rechts neben ihm Platz und Kain und Faustus auf den beiden Plätzen links von ihm. Sie sind die einzigen Vampire in dem Raum. Die anderen Mitglieder der Kabal sind ihnen nicht gefolgt, haben jedoch die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen. Offenbar ist absolute Geheimhaltung gefragt.

„Bevor ich entdeckt und gefangen genommen wurde, bin ich tief im Herzen der zentralen Fabrik auf eine Kammer gestoßen.“, beginnt Umah ohne Umschweife. „Ich fand dort eine Art… magisches Portal vor, durch das ich einen mir unbekannten Ort erblickte. Auch sah ich einen einzelnen Stein hoch oben auf einem Podest. Er leuchtete blau und diente dem Portal scheinbar als Energiequelle…“ Umah blickt Vorador ernst in die Augen. „Ich kann es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich glaube…, ich habe den Nexusstein gefunden.“

„Der Nexusstein…“, haucht Vorador sprachlos und seine Augen werden groß. „Natürlich…“

„Der was?“, kommt es von Seiten Kain. „Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört!“

„Natürlich nicht.“, erklärt Vorador. „Es handelt sich um ein mächtiges Artefakt mit der Fähigkeit, Raum und Zeit zu krümmen, sodass man durch ihn an jeden beliebigen Ort in Nosgoth reisen kann. Ich weiß nicht, warum Lord Sarafan ihn ausgerechnet im Industriegebiet einsetzen sollte, doch er könnte uns von großem Nutzen sein.“

„Und der wäre...?“, hakt Kain nach.

„Wer den Nexusstein trägt, dem kann der Soul Reaver nichts anhaben.“, erklärt Vorador und Kains Augen weiten sich. In seinem Kopf scheint es zu rattern und auch Faustus‘ Gedanken überschlagen sich. Trug Lord Sarafan nicht einen solchen Stein auf seiner Brust, während der finalen Schlacht? War das der Grund für seinen Sieg gegen Kain…? Ein Blick zu Kain zeigt Faustus, dass dessen Gedanken in dieselbe Richtung gehen.

„Ist das auch sicher keine… Legende, die sich im entscheidenden Moment aus falsch herausstellt?“, hakt Kain nach, und Vorador schüttelt den Kopf.

„Keine Legende, Kain. Die Macht des Steins wurde bereits bewiesen, und zwar vor zweihundert Jahren, als Lord Sarafan dich besiegte. Der Stein brachte ihm den entscheidenden Vorteil.“

Also ist es wahr… 

Kain atmet tief durch. Er versucht scheinbar, sich zu beherrschen und die Neuigkeiten irgendwie zu verarbeiten. „Also wenn ich diesen Stein finde, kann ich ihn dazu verwenden, Lord Sarafan zu besiegen, richtig?“

Vorador nickt, dann streckt er Kain auffordernd seine Hand entgegen. „Gib mir meinen Ring.“, sagt er und Kain nimmt zögerlich den Ring von seinem Ohr und legt ihn Vorador in die Hand. 

„Wie ihr bereits wisst, ist dieser Ring ein mächtiges Artefakt. Ich selbst habe ihn geschmiedet und entsprechend verzaubert.“, sagt Vorador dann, während er den Ring wieder an seinem eigenen Ohr befestigt. „Doch natürlich bin ich nicht der einzige, der solche Magie wirken kann. Ich schätze, dass Lord Sarafan entweder selbst diese Gabe besitzt oder einer seiner Verbündeten die Magie gewirkt hat. Er muss während des Krieges von der Macht des Soul Reavers erfahren und dann sehr viel Zeit darauf verwendet haben, eine Art Schutzschild zu bauen.“

„Den Nexusstein…“, sagt Kain und Vorador nickt. 

„Ich selbst wusste nichts davon. Nicht, bevor es zu spät war. Ich habe in den letzten Jahrhunderten neben der Suche nach dem Stein auch eigene Forschungen angestellt, doch alle ohne Ergebnis. Der Nexusstein ist das einzige uns bekannte Artefakt, das diese Fähigkeit besitzt.“

„Also wenn ich ihn in meinen Besitz bringe, habe ich einen entscheidenden Vorteil…“, schlussfolgert Kain und wendet sich an Umah. „Ist er denn immer noch dort? In dieser Fabrik?“

„Das kann ich leider nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.“, gibt die Vampirin zu. „Ich weiß ja nicht, welchen Zweck er dort überhaupt erfüllte, neben diesem Portal… Die Wachen jedenfalls haben mich nicht in der Nähe dieses Raumes entdeckt, sondern als ich mich bereits auf dem Rückweg befand. Ich bezweifle, dass sie selbst von dem Portal wussten, weiß jedoch nicht, was sie Lord Sarafan erzählt haben. Es kann gut sein, dass der Stein noch dort ist, wenn niemand einen Verdacht hegt, dass wir von seinem Standort erfahren haben.“

„Wir müssen wohl einfach nachschauen gehen…“, sagt Kain. „Dann wissen wir es mit Sicherheit. Und vielleicht finden wir auch heraus, was es mit diesem Portal auf sich hat.“ Er blickt Faustus an, so als wolle er nach dessen Meinung fragen, und Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Besser als gar kein Plan…“, sagt Faustus. „Über die Details können wir ja später noch sprechen…“ Er schenkt Kain einen bedeutsamen Blick, der so viel heißen soll wie: Später, wenn wir alleine sind. Wenn wir in Ruhe über all das hier reden können. 

„Ihr werdet natürlich Zeit bekommen, euch auszuruhen und zu stärken.“, sagt Vorador. „Wir wissen nicht, ob der Stein noch da ist oder wieviel Zeit uns bleibt. Doch es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn ihr geschwächt oder am helllichten Tag ins Industriegebiet aufbrecht. Immerhin…“

Faustus seufzt und ergänzt Voradors Satz. „Immerhin ist das Sebastians Territorium. Und ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass wir dem eher früher als später über den Weg laufen werden.“

„Dann ist es so…“, erwidert Kain grimmig. „Wir werden bereit für ihn sein.“ 

„Das müssen wir…“, sagt Faustus, bevor er sich an Vorador wendet. „Also… Sollen wir euch von der Rettungsmission erzählen?“

-  
-  
-

Faustus und Kain erzählen Vorador und Umah kurz und knapp von ihren Erlebnissen. Von der Situation in der Oberstadt und dem heftigen Widerstand, auf den sie getroffen sind. Von dem Kampf gegen Marcus und der Befreiung des Bischofs. Von dem unterirdischen Geheimgang in die Festung und ihrer List mit den Rüstungen der Glyphenritter. Von Umahs Rettung und letztendlich ihrem kurzen Zusammentreffen mit Lord Sarafan. Sie erwähnen die reinen Fakten. Keine großartigen Details, keine Gespräche. Nicht die ganzen… Grausamkeiten, mit denen sie sich konfrontiert sahen. Sie sagen nichts von der Frau im weißen Kleid, mit ihrem leeren Blick und der Axt in der Hand. Sie stießen auf heftigen Widerstand. Mehr nicht. Es gab keine Frau mit einer Axt und auch kein Kind mit einer Schere. Bloß heftigen Widerstand. Und Vorador hakt nicht weiter nach, nimmt die Informationen nur in sich auf und nickt ab und zu.

Faustus ist froh, als es vorbei ist und Vorador sie aus dem Besprechungsraum hinaus und in einen kleinen Schlafsaal führt, in welchem sich neben zwei Betten, einem großen Schrank, einem Spiegel und einem Tisch mit Stühlen auch eine große Schale mit frischem Wasser befindet. Auch einige Tücher, Schwämme und sogar ein Kamm liegen bereit. Auf dem Tisch stehen ein Krug und zwei Kelche. 

„Das Blut ist zwar nicht mehr warm, aber noch recht frisch.“, sagt Vorador mit einem Blick auf den Krug. „Im Schrank findet ihr einige Kleidungsstücke. Ihr könnt euch nehmen, was ihr braucht. Ich schlage vor, ihr ruht euch bis zum Nachmittag aus, sodass ihr am frühen Abend aufbrechen könnt. Ist das in Ordnung?“

Kain und Faustus stimmen zu und Vorador lässt sie alleine. Ein Blick zur Tür zeigt, dass sie keinen Riegel hat, doch Faustus nimmt einen Stuhl und klemmt ihn so unter die Türklinke, dass diese nicht mehr bewegt werden kann. „Paranoid?“, fragt Kain mit einem leichten Lächeln und Faustus verdreht die Augen. „Nur vorsichtig.“, gibt er zurück, und dann sind sie plötzlich allein und stehen sich gegenüber.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich. 

Lange blicken sie sich an, schweigend, und die Spannung zwischen ihnen ist nahezu greifbar. Doch es ist kein unangenehmes Schweigen und auch keine gänzlich unangenehme Spannung, sie ist beinahe… aufregend?

Faustus weiß noch immer nicht, was da zwischen ihnen ist. Diese Sache… Was es damit auf sich hat. Er weiß nur, dass da etwas ist. Ihre stumme Kommunikation. Das Vertrauen… Kain ist ganz anders, wenn sie alleine sind. Er bildet sich das nicht nur ein. Das tut er nicht. Und es sind gewiss auch nicht bloß Faustus‘ Hände, die zu schwitzen beginnen. Und nicht bloß sein Mund, der plötzlich zu trocken ist. Und nicht bloß sein Herz, das etwas schneller schlägt als zuvor, fast schmerzhaft in seiner Brust...

„Ich…“ Er muss sich unterbrechen und hustet, da er nichts als ein Krächzen herausbringt. Sein Hals ist wie zugeschnürt. „Ich muss mich unbedingt frisch machen.“ Er unterbricht den Blickkontakt zu Kain ein wenig zu hastig um es natürlich wirken zu lassen und wendet sich stattdessen der Kommode zu, auf der die Wasserschale steht. Er nimmt einen Schwamm, taucht ihn in die Schale und beginnt damit, sich das Gesicht zu waschen, dann den Hals und die Hände. Er zieht sein Oberteil aus und wirft es zu Boden. Es ist blutverschmiert und starr vor Schweiß und Dreck, er wird sich im Schrank etwas Neues suchen müssen… Er wäscht nun auch seinen Oberkörper und seine Arme, ohne dabei jedoch das Seidentuch von seinem linken Unterarm zu entfernen. Währenddessen spürt er Kains Blick nahezu durchgehend auf seinem Körper – Ein Kribbeln, das ihn erschauern lässt. Er wagt es nicht, sich umzudrehen. 

Als er schließlich versucht, auch seinen Rücken zu waschen, hört er Schritte, die sich ihm von hinten nähern, und dann ist da eine Stimme, nahe an seinem Ohr. „Lass mich das machen…“, sagt Kain, und er löst sachte aber bestimmt den Schwamm aus Faustus‘ Fingern, taucht ihn erneut in das Wasser und beginnt damit, seinen Rücken zu waschen und dann seinen Nacken, sanft, mit kreisenden Bewegungen, die Faustus eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen. Er zieht bebend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. 

Falls Kain es bemerkt, lässt er es unkommentiert. Ohne sich beirren zu lassen, taucht er den Schwamm erneut in das Wasser und drückt ihn dann über Faustus‘ Kopf aus. Das Wasser tropft auf seine Haare, läuft an ihnen herunter über sein Gesicht, seinen Nacken, seinen Oberkörper. Kain wiederholt diesen Vorgang noch zwei weitere Male, bevor er den Schwamm beiseitelegt und vorsichtig das Band aus Faustus‘ Haaren löst. Dann nimmt er den Kamm und beginnt damit, die Knoten aus Faustus‘ Haaren zu bürsten. Langsam, behutsam. Behutsamer als Faustus es bei Kain je für möglich gehalten hätte. Dabei streift Kains heißer Atem immer wieder die nackte Haut seines Nackens. Es ist beinahe zu viel für Faustus. Und gleichzeitig doch viel zu wenig.

Faustus weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, als Kain letztlich von ihm ablässt und den Kamm beiseitelegt. Er nimmt das Band und bindet damit erneut die noch feuchten Haare zusammen. Dann bedeutet er Faustus mit einer leichten Berührung an der Schulter, sich umzudrehen, und mit weichen Knien leistet Faustus der Aufforderung Folge.

Kain ist ihm auf einmal nah, so nah… Nah genug, um –

Doch Kain betrachtet nur sein Gesicht, bevor er eine Hand ausstreckt und mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über Faustus‘ Wange streicht, wohl um eine lose Haarsträhne beiseite zu schieben, und doch verharrt seine Hand ein wenig länger auf seiner Haut als unbedingt nötig.

Faustus ist sich in diesem Moment nur zu sehr der Tatsache bewusst, dass er kein Oberteil trägt. Doch Kains Augen zucken nicht ein einziges Mal nach unten zu seiner Brust, seinem Bauch. Sie sind voll und ganz auf sein Gesicht fixiert, für viele lange Momente, mit einem intensiven Blick, brennend, suchend… Und Faustus lehnt sich unbewusst noch ein Stück weiter in die Berührung hinein, in die warme Hand, die sein Gesicht streichelt, und er erwidert Kains Blick ohne zu blinzeln. Fordert ihn heraus. Wozu, das weiß er selbst nicht genau. Sein Gehirn funktioniert nicht länger, doch er spürt, wie er sich weiter nach vorne lehnt. Wie auch Kain ein Stück näher rückt. Er kann den heißen Atem des anderen schon spüren, sie atmen dieselbe Luft, und langsam, ganz langsam, schließt Faustus seine Augen…

Kain wendet sich abrupt von ihm ab, so als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Du solltest dir etwas überziehen.“, sagt er und bemüht sich offensichtlich darum zu klingen, als wäre alles normal und nichts Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen. Er bemüht sich so sehr, dass es vollkommen unnatürlich wirkt. Beinahe lächerlich. Und Faustus würde ihm ins Gesicht lachen, wäre er selbst nicht auch so vollkommen überfordert. 

Was zur Hölle… ist hier gerade passiert?! 

Faustus blinzelt und schüttelt den Kopf, seltsam benommen, und er benötigt all seine Willenskraft, um sich aus seiner Trance zu lösen und in die Realität zurückzufinden.

Kain steht an der Wasserschale und wäscht sich mit einem nassen Lappen den Dreck vom Gesicht. Dabei gibt er sich ganz viel Mühe, Faustus den Rücken zu kehren und trotzdem locker zu wirken.

Unangenehm…, denkt Faustus bei sich. Da ist definitiv etwas zwischen ihnen, das ist nun deutlicher als je zuvor. 

Doch Faustus macht sich keine Illusionen. Ihre Mission ist zu wichtig für solche Spielereien und außerdem ist das Kain, von dem hier die Rede ist. Dass er überhaupt so weit gegangen ist, ist mehr als ungewöhnlich. Bei all den Geschichten, die sich um Kain ranken und die er im Laufe der Jahrhunderte von unterschiedlichen Quellen gehört hat, betrifft keine einzige… nun ja. So etwas in der Art wie das, was eben beinahe passiert ist... Und das hat gewiss einen guten Grund. 

Faustus darf nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen steht. Dass sich irgendetwas an ihrer Zusammenarbeit ändert. Sie sind in dieser kurzen Zeit, diesen wenigen Stunden, zu einem so guten Team geworden. Das würde er für nichts in der Welt aufs Spiel setzen wollen. Und die Mission… Die Mission.

Leise seufzend öffnet Faustus den Kleiderschrank. Eine bunte Auswahl an Kleidung jeglicher Art begrüßt ihn und die nächsten Minuten verbringt er damit, sich durch den Inhalt zu graben, bis er schließlich ein schwarzes Leinenhemd findet, welches seinem alten sogar ein wenig ähnlich sieht. Er zieht es über und fühlt sich direkt ein wenig wohler in seiner Haut. Doch er beschließt, seine Hose und seine Stiefel zu behalten, ebenso den schwarzen, schlichten Lederkürass, der ihm trotz starker Gebrauchsspuren stets gute Dienste leistet. 

Kain ist immer noch an der Wasserschale zugange und Faustus beschließt, ihm etwas Zeit für sich zu geben. Er setzt sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch und trinkt einen Becher mit Blut. Auch wenn das Blut kalt ist, wie Vorador bereits ankündigte, so hilft es dennoch dabei, ihm seine Kräfte zurückzugeben. Und das ist im Augenblick wohl das Wichtigste. Faustus versucht nicht daran zu denken, wessen Blut er gerade trinkt. Normalerweise sucht er sich seine Opfer genau aus und zumeist sind es jene, die in seinen Augen nichts Geringeres als den Tod verdient haben. Und von denen gibt es in Meridian mehr als genug. Er weiß nicht, ob Vorador die gleichen moralischen Vorstellungen vertritt, doch irgendwie bezweifelt er es. 

Eine Weile hängt Faustus seinen düsteren und teils wirren Gedankengängen nach. Unwillkürlich massiert er seinen Arm und starrt dabei auf die Verzierungen des Bechers, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen, bevor sich nähernde Schritte ihn aufblicken lassen. Kain ist wieder sauber. Seine Haare sind feucht und fallen in glatten Strähnen über seine Schultern. Er trägt ein rotes Seidenhemd und darüber einen Kürass aus schwarz-glänzendem Leder mit goldenen Schnallen. Die Kleidung eines Edelmannes. Gut verarbeitet und teuer und ein starker Gegensatz zu Faustus‘ eigener, schlichter Kleidung. Doch es passt zu ihm. Kain war schon damals ein Adliger und er hat auch nie wirklich aufgehört, einer zu sein. 

(…Und Rot ist sowas von seine Farbe…)

Faustus senkt seinen Blick, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er Kain unverhohlen anstarrt. „Setz dich doch…“, sagt er einfach, füllt den zweiten Becher mit Blut und schiebt ihn Kain auffordernd hin. Dieser setzt sich, nimmt den Becher und trinkt ihn in einem Zug leer. „Du schuldest mir Antworten.“, sagt er dann, unvermittelt. 

Es dauert eine Weile, bis Faustus begreift, worauf er hinauswill. „Wirklich?“, fragt er dann trocken. „Das ist es, worüber du jetzt reden willst?“

„Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung.“, sagt Kain leichthin. „Und wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal die Zeit haben.“

Was das betrifft, muss Faustus ihm leider zustimmen. Er seufzt resigniert und wünscht sich für einen Moment nichts sehnlicher als ein Glas Whisky. Oder ein Bier. Irgendetwas, um das Kommende ein wenig erträglicher zu machen. Aber etwas Derartiges sucht man bei Vorador gewiss vergeblich. 

„Also gut.“, sagt er schließlich. „Du willst wissen, was es mit meinem Nasenbluten auf sich hat. Und mit meinem Arm.“ Demonstrativ zieht er seinen Ärmel ein Stück nach oben, um das seidene Tuch sichtbar zu machen. „Wie ich schon sagte, ist das eine etwas längere Geschichte. Nicht, weil es besonders kompliziert wäre, dieses Phänomen zu erklären, sondern… weil es rein zufällig auch die Geschichte ist, wie ich zum Vampir wurde. Und wenn ich diese Geschichte schon erzählen muss, dann mache ich es richtig. Ist es das, was du willst?“

Kain nickt und blickt Faustus erwartungsvoll an. „Ich höre.“

Die Worte sind beinahe grob und Faustus weiß nicht, ob es sich dabei um eine Abwehrhaltung handelt oder ob Kain ihn für irgendetwas büßen lassen will. Er zwingt Faustus gerade praktisch dazu, ihm seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Wo er doch in der Oberstadt so verständnisvoll wirkte. Aber nichtsdestotrotz. Faustus hatte sowieso vor, Kain diese Geschichte zu erzählen, und das Wann und Wo spielen dabei nicht wirklich eine Rolle.

„Ich war noch gar nicht lange ein Vampir, als ich mich deinem Feldzug anschloss.“, beginnt Faustus und sein Blick ruht dabei auf der Wand gegenüber von Kain. „Und dafür gab es wohl… mehrere Gründe. Unterschiedliche Gründe. Macht oder Ruhm war keiner davon. Ich wuchs in Uschtenheim auf. Oder besser gesagt, in der Nähe davon. Auf einer Farm etwas abseits einer namenlosen Bauernsiedlung in der Nähe der Stadt. Ich weiß, dass du selbst auch schon dort warst, Kain. Die Menschen haben diese Geschichte über die Jahrhunderte weitergetragen. Entgegen aller Feinseligkeiten waren die Bewohner Uschtenheims dankbar für deine Einmischung und deine Taten in Dark Eden. Denn die Wächter dort waren böse und ihre Kreaturen haben oft genug den Weg nach Uschtenheim gefunden. Die Sarafanen gaben den Vampiren die Schuld, natürlich. Und doch war es ein Vampir, der letztendlich die Erlösung brachte. Doch wer das laut aussprach, konnte schnell des Hochverrats angeklagt werden und am Galgen enden. Oder Schlimmeres. Ich habe in den knapp dreißig Jahren meines irdischen Lebens mehr Hexenverbrennungen und Steinigungen miterlebt als vielleicht gut für mich war. Die Sarafanen hatten ein Auge auf unsere Stadt, auch wenn sie nicht besonders groß war. Wohl nicht zuletzt aufgrund ihrer Vorgeschichte, ihrer Verbindung zu dem Urvampir Janos Audron.

Die Legende von Janos Audron war allgemein bekannt und so beliebt, dass immer wieder Reisende aus diesem einen Grund nach Uschtenheim kamen. Die alte Residenz existierte noch immer, in Stein gemeißelt hoch oben in den Bergen. Ein beeindruckendes Bauwerk, doch aufgrund der eingestürzten Tunnel und glatten Felswände unerreichbar. Ob Janos Audron wirklich dort lebte, konnte niemand mit Sicherheit sagen, doch solange es Geld einbrachte, waren die Einwohner Uschtenheims bereit, sich für die Wahrheit dieser Geschichten einzusetzen.“

Faustus wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Kain, um zu sehen, ob dieser eine Zwischenfrage hat. Doch dieser blickt ihn einfach nur an, mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck, und fordert ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Fortfahren auf. Faustus atmet kurz durch und senkt seinen Blick, beim Reden erneut auf die Muster seines Bechers starrend. 

„Ich wuchs also auf, als einziger Sohn, Bruder einer fünfzehn Jahre jüngeren Schwester. Sie war kränklich, meine Eltern hatten sie erst spät bekommen und gaben sich selbst die Schuld für ihre Gebrechen. Doch sie war fröhlich, von Natur aus, und so ein guter Mensch. Wie auch meine Eltern. Die hatten die Farm von den Eltern meines Vaters übernommen, seit Generationen war sie ein Familienbetrieb. Hühner für die Eier, ein paar Schafe für die Wolle, zwei Milchkühe, sowie diverse Gemüsesorten und Kräuter. Für Uschtenheimer Verhältnisse war das ein respektabler Besitz, wir waren angesehene Bürger, auch wenn wir die Kirche nicht regelmäßig besuchten und auch sonst am ehesten unter uns blieben. Wir führten ein zufriedenes, fleißiges jedoch unspektakuläres Leben. Und doch hat die Krankheit meiner Schwester alles verändert. Meine Eltern ließen einen Heiler nach dem anderen kommen und gaben dafür ihre gesamten Ersparnisse aus. Manche waren Meister, manche waren Scharlatane, manche beriefen sich auf Magie oder Naturheilkräfte, doch keiner von ihnen konnte meiner Schwester helfen. Meine Eltern wurden von Tag zu Tag unglücklicher, je schlechter es meiner Schwester ging, und die Farm wurde mehr und mehr vernachlässigt. Ich tat, was ich konnte, doch kümmere dich mal auf Dauer um so viele Tiere, die Pflanzen, das Haus, und fahre zweimal die Woche mit dem Wagen in die Stadt um Tauschhandel zu betreiben… Während die Steuern und Abgaben stetig steigen. Das Werk von Lord Sarafan, der den alten Orden der Sarafanen neu etabliert und sich zum alleinigen Herrscher des Landes ernannt hatte. Wir wussten auf dem Land nicht viel vom großen Ganzen, von dem Krieg, der kurz bevorstand. Wir wussten nur, dass wir immer mehr und mehr unseres Besitzes nach Süden abgeben mussten, in die Hauptstadt und an die Armee der Sarafanen. Nichtsdestotrotz arbeitete ich hart, über viele Jahre, und doch wusste ich eine Sache mit absoluter Klarheit. Nämlich, dass ich das Unvermeidliche auf Dauer nur hinauszögerte. Den Niedergang unserer Familie. Diesem Schicksal konnten wir nur entkommen, wenn meine Schwester gesund würde…

Also hörte ich mich um. Ich wälzte Bücher, sprach mit Reisenden und Händlern und jagte jeder noch so abstrusen Legende nach. Schließlich drang eine Geschichte an mein Ohr, von einem See tief im Termogent Wald. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass sich Voradors altes Anwesen in diesem Wald befand, nur dass die Vampire bereits vor langer Zeit von dort vertrieben wurden, sich in dem Wald jedoch noch andere, teilweise weit gefährlichere Wesen aufhielten. Das Wasser des Sees sollte jegliche Krankheiten heilen, so hieß es. Doch auch ein Schatz aus Gold und Juwelen sollte sich in dem See befinden, so groß wie kein König auf der ganzen Welt ihn je sein Eigen nennen konnte. Und dieser Schatz sollte bewacht werden von einem schrecklichen Ungeheuer und niemand, der sich je auf die Suche begab, war je zurückgekehrt. Doch war ich zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits an einem Punkt angelangt, in welchem selbst der Tod besser gewesen wäre, als mein bisheriges Leben weiterzuleben. Zu sehen wie nicht nur meine Schwester langsam aber sicher zugrunde ging, sondern auch meine Eltern. Unsere ganze Familie war kaputt und ich hätte alles getan, wirklich alles, für ein kleines Stückchen Hoffnung.“

Es fällt Faustus schwer, über seine Familie zu sprechen. Die Jahre haben den Schmerz zwar gedämpft, doch er spürt ihn noch immer. Wie den Phantomschmerz in einem Körperteil, das man längst verloren hat. Er ist dankbar dafür, dass Kain keine Rückfragen stellt, und doch irritiert es ihn zunehmend. Er fährt mit seiner Geschichte fort, um die Nervosität zu verdrängen. 

„Ich machte mich also bereit zum Aufbruch. Ich erzählte meinen Eltern, dass ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Heilmittel begeben würde, denn würde etwas schiefgehen, wollte ich nicht, dass sie denken, ich wäre abgehauen. Und ich schwor mir an jenem Tag, dass ich nicht zurückkehren würde, bevor ich nicht etwas gefunden hätte, das meiner Schwester das Leben rettet. Mit leeren Händen vor meine Eltern zu treten… Das hätte ich nicht ertragen. Daran wäre ich zerbrochen. Ich erzählte nichts von den Gefahren, von den Legenden… Nur, dass ich vermutlich eine Weile fort sein würde. Meine Eltern weinten natürlich, doch sie hielten mich nicht auf. Und meine Schwester… Auch wenn ich ihr nichts von meinem Vorhaben erzählte, wusste sie doch instinktiv, was los war. Sie war ja mittlerweile auch schon in ihrer Jugend angelangt. Dreizehn war sie, als ich loszog, und ohne Heilmittel gaben ihr die Ärzte kein Jahr mehr. 

Ich saß an ihrem Bett, blickte in ihre klaren, braunen Augen, und sie drückte meine Hand, so als wäre ich derjenige, der getröstet werden müsste, und nicht sie. Sie sagte mir, dass sie mich lieb hat. Und dass es ihr Leid tut. Dass wir ihretwegen so viel durchmachen müssen. Dass sie uns all das Leid gerne erspart hätte. Wenn man nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte… Und ich drückte ihre Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich so etwas niemals wünschen sollte. Denn sie hat nichts kaputt gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Wir sind eine Familie und wir halten zusammen bis zum Schluss. Und wir helfen uns gegenseitig. Und ich sagte ihr: Margarete… So hieß sie, meine Schwester. Margarete, du bist das Beste in meinem Leben. Ich würde für dich durch die Hölle gehen und zurück, und das würden unsere Eltern auch. Denn das nennt man Liebe. Bedingungslose Liebe. Und nur das ist es, worauf es im Leben ankommt.“

Die letzten Worte klingen zittrig und Faustus merkt, dass er abgedriftet ist. Doch es ist schon zu spät und der Becher verschwimmt vor seinen Augen. Er ist wütend über seine mangelnde Selbstkontrolle, doch noch viel größer als die Wut ist seine Überraschung. Doch kein Phantomschmerz, wie es scheint. Eher ein mühsam errichteter und dann halb vergessener Damm, der durch die Erinnerung Risse bekommt. Um Beherrschung ringend blinzelt Faustus die Tränen weg und atmet tief durch, den Blick noch immer auf den Becher gerichtet. Und Kain schweigt noch immer. 

„Ich machte mich also auf, bewaffnet mit den zwei Dolchen, die du ja schon kennst. Ich kaufte sie einem fahrenden Händler ab, kurz vor meinem Aufbruch. Er sagte, sie seien verzaubert und würden ihrem Träger ein langes Leben schenken, wohl um den Preis in die Höhe zu treiben…“

Ein Lachen bricht aus ihm heraus, kurz und bitter. 

„Was für eine Ironie, dass ich sie bei mir trug, als ich zum Vampir wurde. Nun ja. Sie waren scharf und auch wenn ich mit ihnen nicht umgehen konnte, so gaben sie mir doch ein Gefühl der Sicherheit… Ich erreichte den Termogent Wald nach wenigen Tagesmärschen. Ich war zu Fuß unterwegs, denn mir ein Pferd zu leihen, schien mir ein zu großes Risiko. Was, wenn ich nicht zurückkehrte? Wenn das Pferd im Magen des Ungeheuers landete, so wie auch ich… Ich war sehr aufgeregt während meiner Reise, aufgeregter als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Und doch wusste ich, dass ich den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Um nichts in der Welt wäre ich zurückgekehrt, nur um mich in Sicherheit zu wissen. 

Ich hatte keine Karte, nur den groben Weg von dem fahrenden Händler, und den hatte er sich gewiss bloß ausgedacht. Und doch fand ich den See beinahe mühelos, so als wollte jemand, dass ich ihn finde. Und genau das war auch der Fall. Denn das Monster, das den See bewachte, gab es tatsächlich. Bloß war es nicht riesengroß und tierartig, hatte keine Flügel oder Hörner und Feuer spucken konnte es auch nicht… Es war eine Frau. Eine junge Frau mit langem blondem Haar, makelloser Haut und violetten Augen... Diese Augen werde ich wohl niemals vergessen. Sie tauchte lautlos aus dem See empor und schwamm auf mich zu, bis sie wenige Meter vor mir am Ufer innehielt. Sie fragte mich, ob ich gekommen wäre, um den Schatz für mich zu beanspruchen, doch ich war nur wegen des Wassers dort, und das sagte ich ihr. Sie wollte mir nicht glauben und fragte erneut. Sie sagte es wäre in Ordnung, ich könnte den Schatz haben, wenn ich nur zu ihr ins Wasser steige. Ich könnte auch sie haben. Sie und den Schatz. Was immer ich begehre, es sollte mir gehören. Doch ich holte die Phiole hervor, die ich mitgebracht hatte und bat nur um wenige Tropfen vom Wasser des Sees. Ich erzählte ihr von meiner Schwester und dass das Wasser des Sees meine einzige Hoffnung ist. 

Sie schien zu überlegen, die Meerjungfrau, denn nichts Geringeres war sie, das erkannte ich auf den ersten Blick. Ich hatte die Bücher gelesen und die Geschichten gehört. Gefährlicher als jedes normale Monster es hätte sein können. Und ich hatte keine Wahl, als auf ihre Gnade zu hoffen. Sie musterte mich lange Zeit kritisch, bevor sie mich anwies, zu ihr in den See zu steigen. Dann sollte ich meine Phiole füllen dürfen. Und ich zögerte nur kurz, bevor ich ihrer Anweisung Folge leistete. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen watete ich in den See, bis ich genau vor ihr zum Stehen kam, brusthoch im Wasser. Ihre violetten Augen schienen sich in meine Seele zu bohren, schienen nach etwas zu suchen, das sie aber nicht finden konnte. 

Für eine lange Zeit geschah gar nichts, doch dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus, nahm die Phiole und füllte sie mit Wasser. Doch sie reichte sie mir nicht sofort wieder, sie hielt in der Bewegung inne und warnte mich. Warnte mich, dass diese Art von Magie, die dem Wasser innewohnt, ihren Preis hat. Und dass nur der Tod eine Bezahlung für Leben ist. Im Klartext hieß das, dass jemand sterben muss, damit meine Schwester leben kann. Und erneut zögerte ich kaum, denn ich war mir so sicher wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich würde derjenige sein, der für Margarete sterben würde, und ich würde es gerne tun. Das sagte ich der Meerjungfrau und sie wirkte verblüfft, so als hätte sie eine solche Antwort noch nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen. Ihre Hand zuckte nach vorne und riss mir ein einzelnes Haar aus, das sie in die Phiole gab, deren Inhalt daraufhin eine milchig-grüne Farbe annahm.

Ich sollte ein Haar meiner Schwester hinzufügen, und dann sollten wir beide von der Phiole trinken. Dann wäre der Zauber aktiv und meine Schwester würde geheilt werden. Und was mich betrifft… Ich fragte natürlich nach meinem Tod. Ich wollte Margarete so gerne ein letztes Mal in die Arme schließen, doch ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie mich sterben sieht. Weder sie noch meine Eltern. Doch die Meerjungfrau lächelte leicht, beinahe bedauernd, und sie sagte, dass der Tod für jeden in einer anderen Form kommt. Dass es nicht direkt geschehen würde, das Wasser der Phiole nicht wie Gift auf mich wirken würde, sondern die Magie dahinter mich zu einem vorzeitigen Ende verdammt. 

Und das nahm ich bereitwillig in Kauf. Ich kehrte heim, so schnell ich konnte. Unversehrt, verschont von dem Monster im See, das sich meiner erbarmen konnte. Ich sagte meinen Eltern nichts, ich wartete, bis sie außer Haus waren und schlich mich ins Zimmer meiner Schwester. Es gab keine Garantie für die Wirkung des Wassers und ich wollte meinen Eltern keine vorschnellen Hoffnungen machen. Meine Schwester war überglücklich, mich wiederzusehen, doch als ich sie nach einem Haar fragte und ihr erklärte, wir müssten den Trank gemeinsam zu uns nehmen, wurde sie misstrauisch. Ich musste ihr gewiss zehnmal erklären, dass alles gut werden würde, dass das alles seine Richtigkeit hat, bevor sie mir glaubte und das Wasser mit mir zusammen trank.

Margarete erholte sich schnell und innerhalb von wenigen Tagen war sie vollständig genesen. Ich erzählte meinen Eltern von einem Heiltrank, den ich von einem Heiler tief in den Wäldern erhalten hatte. Sie glaubten mir nicht, das sah ich in ihren Blicken. Doch sie nahmen die Antwort hin und sprachen von einem Wunder. Die kommenden Wochen waren die glücklichsten meines Lebens. Meine Schwester lachen und herumlaufen zu sehen. So fröhlich. So gesund. Gemeinsames Frühstück und Abendbrot, früher in drückendem Schweigen, unterbrochen von gelegentlichem Husten und Röcheln und unterdrückten Tränen, war nun durchdrungen von Gelächter und fröhlichen Geschichten. Die ganzen kleinen Dinge, die das Leben zu etwas Besonderem machen. Die uns so lange fehlten. Deren lange Abwesenheit wir erst realisierten, als sie plötzlich wieder da waren. Der gemeinsame Alltag. Jeder einzelne Tag. Jedes gemeinsame Lächeln, jedes Lachen. Die gemeinsame Zeit. Die kleinen Dinge halt…“

Seine Stimme zittert schon wieder und in seinem Hals steckt ein Kloß, der bei jedem Wort schmerzt. Der Damm in seinem Inneren bekommt immer mehr Risse, fein wie Nadeln und spinnennetzartig, und Faustus hat das Gefühl, würde Kain nun etwas sagen, ein Wort des Trostes vielleicht oder einfach irgendetwas, so würde der Damm brechen, seine Mauer würde in tausend Teile zerbersten und ihn als weinendes Häufchen Elend vor einem Scherbenhaufen zurücklassen.

Doch Kain sagt nichts. Weiterhin ist er ruhig, wartet geduldig und reglos und gibt Faustus die Möglichkeit, sich zu fangen. Sein Hals und sein Brustkorb tun bei jedem Atemzug weh, so stark muss er sich zusammenreißen. Doch er kriegt die Kurve. Er schafft es, den Damm zu retten, die Bruchstücke zu kleben. Nicht so solide wie zuvor und doch fürs Erste außer Gefahr. Was einem Irrtum er doch erlegen ist. Wie wenig er seine Vergangenheit doch überwunden hat, jetzt, wo er sich aktiv mit ihr auseinandersetzen muss. 

Er atmet noch ein paar Mal tief durch, bis er das Gefühl hat, seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben und seiner Stimme wieder trauen zu können. 

„Es ging bergauf… Und durch all meine Erleichterung und meine Dankbarkeit konnte ich die düstere Bedrohung meines bevorstehenden Todes beinahe ausblenden. Es gab immer häufiger Stunden, in denen ich nicht daran denken musste, und irgendwann sogar mehrere Tage. 

Bis zu dem Morgen, an dem ich vor die Tür trat und all das Blut sah. All die toten Hühner. In der Nacht hatte irgendjemand oder irgendetwas den Käfig aufgebrochen und sie alle abgeschlachtet. Und nicht nur unsere Hühner betraf es. Noch vor dem Mittag erreichte uns die Nachricht von toten Pferden in den Ställen vor den Stadttoren und auch den Stallburschen hatte es erwischt. Da waren Wunden an seinem Körper, die zu keinem Tier passten, das ich kannte. Bisswunden am Bein, am Bauch, an der Schulter, am Unterarm. Teilweise wurden ganze Stücke aus seinem Fleisch herausgerissen und die Kehle war vollständig zerfetzt. Schwarz hatten sich die Wunden gefärbt, und das Gerücht einer Seuche machte schnell die Runde. Die Stadt stellte einen Suchtrupp zusammen, der in der folgenden Nacht mit Fackeln loszog, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, und während Wachen den Ortseingang patrouillierten, verschanzte sich unsere Familie in unserem Haupthaus, zusammen mit den noch verbliebenen Tieren. 

Und ob es nun daran lag, dass ich verflucht war, oder es einfach nur Zufall war… So trieb der Suchtrupp den Übeltäter unbewusst genau zu uns. Die Riegel und Bretter vor dem Eingang konnten ihn nicht aufhalten, den Vampir… Es ging alles so schnell, und doch werde ich ihn niemals vergessen. Seine Haut war weiß wie die unsere, doch die Adern unter seiner Haut waren schwarz. Und seine Augen komplett weiß. Seine Gliedmaßen zuckten seltsam und er schien mehr zu torkeln als richtig zu laufen. Ich habe es zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst, er war der erste Vampir, auf den ich in meinem Leben traf und ich dachte, die Horrorgeschichten der Sarafanen wären die Wahrheit. Ein lebendig gewordener Alptraum, eine Bestie, die den Tod verdient hatte…

Mittlerweile weiß ich es besser. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Vampir. Ich glaube, die Dorfbewohner hatten Recht mit ihren Vermutungen einer Seuche. Er war infiziert. Mit einer Krankheit, die der Tollwut bei Tieren gleicht. Er wusste gar nicht, was er tat, oder wieso er es tat. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, er müsse töten. Er müsse Blut trinken. Und das versuchte er dann auch, in unserem Haus. Er schien blind zu sein, wenn sein Torkeln und Tasten und die gänzlich weißen Augen ein Indiz dafür waren, doch seine anderweitig geschärften Sinne sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Zuerst bekam er eine Ziege zu fassen und er zerriss sie förmlich in der Luft, trank das Blut, das ihm ins Gesicht spritzte und aß große Stücke ihres Fleisches. Den Rest warf er einfach zu Boden und wandte sich dann uns zu.

Mein Vater war bewaffnet mit einer Axt und ich mit meinen Dolchen, während meine Mutter und meine Schwester je ein großes Küchenmesser in ihren zitternden Händen hielten. Mein Vater und ich standen vor den beiden Frauen, mit hocherhobenen Waffen, und für einen Augenblick schöpfte ich Hoffnung, als der Vampir innehielt. Doch er nahm bloß Anlauf und schnellte dann auf meinen Vater zu, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, wie ich sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich konnte nur noch instinktiv handeln. Ich stieß meinen Vater zur Seite und geriet somit selbst in die Schusslinie. Der Vampir packte mich und bohrte seine Zähne in meinen linken Unterarm. Es ging so schnell, dass ich gar nicht reagieren konnte, alles schien gleichzeitig zu passieren. Der Dolch entglitt meiner Hand und fiel zu Boden, meine Eltern schrien vor Entsetzen, und ich schrie, vermutlich weil sie schrien. Angesichts all des Adrenalins in meinem Körper spürte ich keine Schmerzen. Dann auf einmal war es, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten, und eine seltsame Ruhe überkam mich. Sekunden wurden zu Ewigkeiten und es gab nichts als den Vampir und mich, selbst meine Eltern blendete ich aus. Ich sah mit absoluter Klarheit, was gerade passierte. Der Vampir trank mein Blut in großen Schlucken und ich spürte, wie ich immer schwächer wurde, aber auch immer ruhiger. Ich wusste, der Augenblick meines Todes stand kurz bevor. Das war es, der Preis, den ich zu zahlen hatte. Dass meine Familie überleben würde stand für mich außer Frage, denn der Vampir war meinetwegen da, das hier war mein Schicksal, und ich war bereit, es zu erfüllen. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Euphorie, das wohl auf Blutarmut zurückzuführen war und das jäh endete. Und zwar mit einer Axt im Kopf des Vampirs. 

Die Wucht des Aufpralls riss den Kopf des Vampirs nach hinten, wobei er zu guter Letzt ein großes Stück Fleisch aus meinem Unterarm riss. Ich spürte es kaum, denn wie in Trance beobachtete ich, wie mein Vater die Axt aus den blutigen Überresten des Kopfes zog und erneut zuschlug, immer und immer wieder, bis der Vampir nicht mehr als ein unförmiger, roter Haufen auf unserem Fußboden war. Dabei schrie mein Vater ganz laut, immer wieder und wieder, und er hörte einfach nicht auf. Und meine Mutter und Margarete stürzten auf mich zu, stützten mich, redeten auf mich ein, und dann war da auch mein Vater, und auch er brüllte irgendetwas, wies meine Schwester an, Verbände zu holen, und Wasser… Ich will gerne glauben, dass ich irgendetwas gesagt habe, bevor mich die Ohnmacht überkam. In den letzten wachen Momenten, in denen ich noch ein Mensch war. Ich weiß noch, was ich dachte: So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt… So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt... 

Das blasse, verängstigte Gesicht von Margarte war das letzte, was ich sah. Und dann war da für lange Zeit erstmal nichts. Und das hier…“

Faustus nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen. „Das hier wird mich immer daran erinnern.“

Schnell, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen kann, zieht er seinen Hemdsärmel hoch. Er öffnet den Knoten des Seidentuchs und löst es behutsam von seinem Arm. Luft dringt an die entblößte Haut, ein ungewohntes Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit. Und an den Anblick wird er sich wohl niemals vollständig gewöhnen können. 

Und ein vorsichtiger Blick zu Kain zeigt ihm auch, wieso.

(…Es war ein Fehler…)

„Deine Haut…“, sagt Kain ungläubig. „…Was ist mit deiner Haut...?“

(…Ein großer, großer Fehler…)

Faustus deutet den Ausdruck in Kains Augen als Entsetzen, und schnell senkt er seinen Blick wieder. Beschämt greift er nach dem Tuch, doch bevor er es überstreifen kann, legt sich eine Hand auf die seine und hält sie zurück.

Faustus‘ Blick zuckt nach oben und trifft den von Kain.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagt Kain. Und das allein ist schon ein Wunder. Ein Kain, der sich entschuldigt. Er lässt Faustus‘ Hand nicht los, sondern streichelt sanft über die Finger. „Du sollst nicht denken, dass ich dich für irgendetwas verurteile, oder… Was auch immer du sonst so denkst. Bitte… Lass es mich sehen, ja?“

Faustus ist sich nicht sicher, was er von Kains Worten halten soll. Er hat Kains Reaktion wohl falsch gedeutet, aber… Was seinen Arm angeht, war Faustus schon immer empfindlich. Es gibt auch kaum jemanden, der davon weiß. Seine Familie wusste davon, natürlich. Und Magnus. Leider auch Sebastian und durch ihn wohl Lord Sarafan. Das war kaum zu vermeiden. Und Kain… Es gab keinen Grund, Kain nicht davon zu erzählen. Im besten Falle sollte es ihm dabei helfen, Faustus noch mehr zu vertrauen. Und doch hat Faustus solche Angst vor seiner Reaktion… Er weiß nicht, ob er so etwas wie Abscheu verkraften könnte. Er glaubt es nicht. Nicht von Kain. Und doch ist es nun zu spät, und es gibt nur eines, das er noch tun kann: Die Sache hinter sich bringen.

Er antwortet nicht, doch sein Blick fordert Kain heraus. Er zieht seine Hand nicht weg, bricht den Blickkontakt nicht als Erster. Doch als Kain schließlich seinen Blick senkt und den Arm mustert, tut es Faustus ihm gleich.

Die Bisswunde ist noch deutlich zu sehen. Auf einer Seite die Abdrücke von Zähnen, die sich tief in das Fleisch gebohrt haben. Darunter ein Geflecht von Narben über unebener Haut. Dort, wo der Vampir ihm das Fleisch aus dem Arm gerissen hat. Sowohl die Abdrücke der Zähne als auch das Narbengeflecht sind in schwarze Farbe getaucht. Einem Netz aus schwarzen Adern gleich zieht sie sich über die sonst so blasse Haut, die Fläche zwischen Armbeuge und Handgelenk fast vollständig bedeckend. 

„Ich verstehe das nicht…“, murmelt Kain, den Blick noch immer auf Faustus` Arm gerichtet, seine Hand noch immer sanft streichelnd. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen…“

„Ich auch nicht…“, sagt Faustus leise. „Nur das eine Mal bei dem toten Stallburschen, doch da handelte es sich ja um denselben Vampir… Ich habe es recherchiert… Doch ich kam bloß zu dem Schluss, dass der Vampir infiziert war. Und dass er diese Infektion auf mich übertragen hat, zumindest in gewisser Art und Weise. Ich wurde zum Vampir anstatt zu sterben, und das auf eine unkonventionelle Art, da ich nie sein Blut trank. Und doch bin ich der festen Ansicht, dass er seine dunkle Gabe auf mich übertrug. Und ebenso bin ich der Ansicht, dass seine Krankheit es ist, die meine Nase bluten lässt. Und zwar immer dann, wenn ich es mit meiner dunklen Gabe übertreibe. Und manchmal auch in einem Zustand emotionaler Instabilität. Es ist… kompliziert.“ 

Das letzte Wort verlässt seinen Mund wie ein Seufzen. Er blickt auf Kains Hand, welche die seine berührt, seine Haut ist angenehm warm auf seinen eigenen kalten Fingern. Minuten vergehen, ohne dass Kain eine Reaktion zeigt, und schließlich zieht Faustus seine Hand weg und bindet das Seidentuch erneut um seinen Arm.

Kain hält ihn nicht auf und Faustus redet sich ein, dass es ihm egal ist. Er zieht seinen Hemdsärmel wieder nach unten, starrt auf seine Hände und wartet ab. Wartet und wartet. Doch als weitere Minuten vergehen ohne dass irgendetwas von Kain zu hören ist, reicht es Faustus. „Hast du nicht vielleicht irgendetwas, das du mir sagen willst?!“, fragt er und funkelt Kain angriffslustig an. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Kain schnell und sein Gesicht sieht aus, als wäre er soeben aus einer Art Trance erwacht. Das zweite Mal in so kurzer Zeit, dass er sich entschuldigt… Faustus weiß gar nicht, was er davon halten soll, doch die Entschuldigung wirkt seltsam besänftigend. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht… Ich war doch in Dark Eden, du hast es vorhin selbst erwähnt. Und dort habe ich Kreaturen gesehen… Furchtbare Kreaturen, von dem Land verdorben, das die Wächter verdorben haben. Auf meiner weiteren Reise habe ich noch mehr dieser Kreaturen gesehen, teils sahen sie aus wie normale Menschen, doch ihre Haut war zu weiß, ihre Augen beinahe schwarz. Zwar war das alles schon ziemlich lange her, als du gebissen wurdest, doch wer weiß… Vielleicht wurde der Vampir in der damaligen Zeit infiziert, in Dark Eden oder anderswo, oder vielleicht sind die Gebirge im Norden noch immer ein Ort, den es zu meiden gilt. Vielleicht war es keine Krankheit, die ihn befallen hat, sondern die Verderbtheit des Landes, die auf ihn überging.“

Faustus blickt Kain mit großen Augen an. Auf die Idee hätte er selbst kommen können. Und es ergibt Sinn… Doch Faustus ist sich nicht sicher, ob eine einfache Infektion nicht eine bessere Option gewesen wäre als diese Verderbtheit. Wer bin ich…, fragt sich Faustus, nicht zum ersten Mal. Und spielt es überhaupt eine Rolle? Faustus ist sich nicht sicher. Er hat schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, alles hinter sich zu lassen und sich auf die Suche nach Antworten zu begeben, doch er wüsste nicht einmal, wo er beginnen sollte. Und dennoch…

„Danke, Kain.“, sagt er einfach, und er meint es aufrichtig. 

Kain schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er wirkt auf einmal seltsam verlegen. „Nicht dafür…“, murmelt er. 

„Willst du…“ Faustus‘ Stimme bricht weg und er muss sich räuspern. „Willst du jetzt auch noch den Rest hören?“

„Nein.“, sagt Kain schnell. „Ich… hätte dich nie dazu zwingen dürfen, mir diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Und doch bin ich mehr als froh, sie gehört zu haben. Ich kann verstehen, dass dich das alles mitnimmt und ich werde ab jetzt nicht mehr von dir verlangen, als du zu geben bereit bist.“

Faustus kann nicht anders. Er starrt Kain an, als wäre ihm soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen… Alle guten Dinge sind drei, denkt er. Definitiv eine Entschuldigung, auch wenn er die Worte nicht ausspricht. Faustus fragt sich wirklich, wie er zu dieser Ehre kommt… Wieso die Welt anfängt, verrückt zu spielen.

„Ich habe es gerne erzählt, Kain.“, sagt er schließlich ehrlich. „Glaub mir, wenn ich dir die Geschichte nicht hätte erzählen wollen, dann hätte ich es auch nicht getan.“

Kains Mundwinkel zucken, bevor sich ein aufrichtiges Lächeln auf seine Züge legt. „Das ist gut zu wissen.“, sagt er und die Worte lassen auch Faustus lächeln.

„Ich werde dir den Rest noch erzählen, wenn du das möchtest. Aber nicht jetzt… Du hattest Recht, das alles nimmt mich ziemlich mit... Und ich würde mich jetzt gerne ein wenig ausruhen. Das solltest du vielleicht auch tun.“

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht sollte ich das… Auch wenn man meinen könnte, dass zweihundert Jahre Schlaf fürs Erste reichen sollten.“

„Die letzten Tage hatten es aber auch in sich…“, gibt Faustus zurück. „Ich glaube, du hast dir ohne schlechtes Gewissen ein wenig Schlaf verdient… Oder hast du Angst, dass ich dir im Schlaf die Kehle durchschneide?“ Der Versuch, einen Witz zu machen, scheitert kläglich und Faustus weiß, dass Kain die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme deutlich erkennen kann.

Doch anstatt zu antworten, steht Kain einfach auf und geht zu einem der beiden Betten. Er setzt sich, zieht seine Stiefel aus und lässt sich dann nach hinten auf die Kissen fallen. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?“, sagt er nur trocken, bevor er die Augen schließt, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Mundwinkeln.

Faustus blickt ihn eine Weile stumm an, auf einmal seltsam glücklich. So als wäre dieser Augenblick etwas Besonderes. Als würde etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen, obwohl in Wahrheit eigentlich gar nichts passiert. 

Es sind die kleinen Dinge im Leben, die uns daran erinnern, was wirklich wichtig ist. 

Eine Tatsache, die man so schnell vergisst.

Die man oft viel zu wenig zu schätzen weiß. 

All die großen Ziele, all die Pläne. All das vermeintliche Glück am Ende des Regenbogens, in weiter Ferne. Doch die Vergangenheit ist fort und kommt nicht wieder. Und die Zukunft wird es vielleicht niemals geben. Daher ist das Einzige, auf das es wirklich ankommt: Genau hier. Genau jetzt. 

Kains Atem verlangsamt sich, wird schwer und gleichmäßig, und Faustus weiß, dass er eingeschlafen ist. 

Noch immer seltsam euphorisch, so ganz wider Erwarten angesichts seiner Vergangenheit, die er vorhin Revue passieren ließ, lässt Faustus sich auf das zweite Bett sinken. Er zieht seine Stiefel aus, öffnet seine Haare und lässt sich zurück auf die Kissen sinken. Und es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, bis er eingeschlafen ist. Wie beim letzten Mal, in seinem Versteck unter Kains Aufsicht, ist sein Schlaf tief und traumlos… 

Bis er abrupt aufschreckt, geweckt von einem Klopfen an der Tür.

Oder eher einem Hämmern. Für einen Augenblick ist er orientierungslos, bevor er in Kains leicht benommenes jedoch alarmiertes Gesicht blickt und ihm wieder einfällt, wo er sich befindet. 

Ein erneutes Hämmern, und ein Rufen: „Macht endlich die Tür auf!“ 

Das ist Umahs Stimme und sie klingt alles andere als erfreut.

Kain zieht seine Stiefel an und Faustus tut es ihm gleich. Er streift seine Haare nach hinten und bindet sie zusammen, während Kain zur Tür tritt und den Stuhl unter der Klinke entfernt. 

Sofort wird die Tür aufgerissen und Umah kommt zum Vorschein. „Endlich…“, sagt sie. „Ich dachte schon, ihr werdet gar nicht mehr wach. Wieso habt ihr die Tür denn versperrt?“

Kain ignoriert die Frage und funkelt Umah herausfordernd an. „Was willst du? Wieviel Uhr haben wir?“

Umah seufzt resigniert. „Es ist erst früher Nachmittag… Doch wir können nicht länger warten. Ihr müsst sofort aufbrechen!“

„Am Nachmittag?!“, erwidert Kain. „Du hast uns gesagt, dass wir erst gegen Abend aufbrechen müssen. Im Hellen zu gehen ist ein zu großes Risiko.“

„Nun, die Dinge haben sich geändert.“, erwidert Umah bissig. „Macht euch fertig und folgt mir, dann werdet ihr ja sehen, was ich meine.“

Es ist nicht nur der Tonfall oder der Blick. Nicht die Art und Weise, in der Umah es sagt, weckt eine böse Vorahnung in Faustus‘ Innerem. Es ist wie vor wenigen Tagen, als Kains Rückkehr kurz bevorstand. Ein Gefühl… Eine Art Vorahnung…

Und obwohl es warm ist, läuft es Faustus eiskalt den Rücken runter. 

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

-

Schlusswort:  
Faustus‘ Vorgeschichte ist frei erfunden. Ich habe aber die Geschehnisse von Blood Omen 1 mit eingebunden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Bürger sehr wohl mitbekamen, was vor sich ging und auch die Auswirkungen von Dark Eden spürten. Sie konnten sich natürlich nicht an Nemesis erinnern, da diese Zeitlinie für sie nie existiert hat, nachdem die Blood Omen 2 Storyline durch ein Paradox in Kraft trat – Stattdessen wurden die Vampire gnadenlos gejagt, erst durch Möbius und dann später durch die Sarafanen, deren Orden Lord Sarafan neu gründete und nach und nach an Einfluss gewann. Doch Kain muss ja trotz dieser anderen Entwicklungen die geisteskranken Hüter getötet haben. Und daran konnten sich die Menschen in Uschtenheim erinnern.


	11. Kapitel 11

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

It is the only place I know,  
where death is most alive  
It is when truth is turned to lie,  
that death is most alive

(Dark Tranquillity : Terminus)

-

KAPITEL 11

/ Der Preis unserer Entscheidungen – Teil 1/

-

„Warum sagst du uns nicht einfach, was los ist?“ 

Faustus versucht mit Umah zu diskutieren, doch die bleibt hartnäckig. Sie hatte den beiden Vampiren je einen einfachen grauen Kapuzenumhang gereicht, sich selbst auch einen solchen übergestreift und sie seitdem durch ein Netzwerk aus Tunneln geführt. Kain hätte wohl zugeben müssen, dass er komplett die Orientierung verloren hat… Doch die hatte er von Anfang an nicht. 

„Ist etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen?“

Leichte Panik schwingt in Faustus‘ Stimme mit und Kain kann sie gut nachvollziehen. Auch er selbst hat es gespürt, als er in Umahs ernstes Gesicht blickte. Eine Art Vorahnung. Irgendetwas war passiert. Etwas, das Grund genug dafür ist, ihre Reise vorzeitig fortzusetzen - Und das am helllichten Tag. 

„Ich weiß selbst nicht viel, in Ordnung?“, entgegnet Umah leicht gereizt. „Ihr werdet es gleich sehen.“

Kain bemerkt Faustus‘ niedergeschlagene Miene und er empfindet das innige Bedürfnis, seinem Begleiter eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sie sanft zu drücken, vielleicht um Kraft zu spenden, Trost zu geben, was auch immer… Aber er schafft es, sich zu beherrschen. 

Was ist nur los mit ihm, in letzter Zeit. Und vorhin in dem Zimmer, als er Faustus so nahe war. Als er ihn fast… Und als er seine Hand gestreichelt hat, und als er eingeschlafen ist, in Faustus‘ Gegenwart, und damit gezeigt hat, wie sehr er dem anderen doch vertraut. All das passt so rein gar nicht zu Kains eigentlichem Charakter und es verwirrt ihn maßlos und ärgert ihn in gewisser Weise auch. Sein Misstrauen sollte sein Schutzschild sein. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemandem mehr sein Vertrauen zu schenken und sein eigenes Wohl über das aller anderen zu stellen. Und dann tritt dieser Vampir in sein Leben… 

Ein ehemaliger Verbündeter und Diener Lord Sarafans. Ein doppelter Verräter mit einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Moral, mit einem Gewissen und einer Menschlichkeit, wie Kain sie für sich selbst längst verloren glaubte. Und dieser Vampir gibt Kain das Gefühl, dass es auch anders gehen kann. Dass Kain vielleicht, nur ganz vielleicht, mehr sein kann, als er vorher war. Dass er besser sein kann. Und das will er Faustus beweisen. Es ist so lächerlich. Und absurd. Und Kain hofft inständig, dass Faustus nicht mitbekommt, in was für ein Chaos er sein Inneres stürzt. Es würde ihm Macht geben. Einfluss. Etwas, das er gegen Kain verwenden könnte, auch wenn Kain glaubt, oder sogar weiß, dass Faustus so etwas niemals tun würde. Faustus ist ihm gegenüber aufrichtig, das hat er von Anfang an gespürt. Das allein war der Grund, warum Kain sich überhaupt auf diese Gefährten-Sache eingelassen hatte… Von der er, zugegeben, bisher nur profitiert hat. Er weiß nicht, ob er ohne Faustus so weit gekommen wäre. Vermutlich. Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar. Und doch wäre es eine einsame Reise gewesen. Wie damals, im Kampf gegen die Hüter. Gegen Nemesis. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, so heißt es. Kain hat dieser Redensart nie viel abgewinnen können und doch hat er in den letzten Tagen ihre Wahrheit am eigenen Leib erfahren. So verwirrt ihn diese neuen Gefühle auch zurücklassen, die er nicht genau zuzuordnen kann… oder gar nicht genau zuordnen können will… Er will sie um nichts in aller Welt gegen die Einsamkeit tauschen.

Sie biegen um eine Ecke und folgen einem weiteren langen Tunnel, an deren Ende eine Leiter nach oben führt. „Nach euch.“, sagt Umah und tritt beiseite, und nacheinander klettern die Vampire die Treppe hinauf. An deren Ende befindet sich eine Falltür, durch die sie in einen dunklen, engen Raum gelangen. 

Eine Gestalt in ebenfalls grauem Umhang wartet dort auf sie und obgleich sie ihre Kapuze tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen hat, erkennt Kain die Präsenz sofort.

„Vorador, du auch hier?“, begrüßt Kain den alten Vampir. „Es muss schon etwas Wichtiges geben, dass DU deine sicheren vier Wände verlässt.“

Vorador schnaubt nur, kein Stück belustigt. Er und Umah scheinen kurz über das Flüstern miteinander zu kommunizieren, dann wendet Umah sich ohne ein weiteres Wort der Falltür zu und verschwindet erneut im Untergrund. Vorador stattdessen öffnet eine Tür und tritt hinaus ins Freie, und Kain bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen, seine Kapuze selbst ebenfalls tief ins Gesicht ziehend. 

Es ist weniger schlimm, als er es vermutet hat.

Zumindest das Gefühl, mitten am Tag hier draußen zu stehen. Es ist hell, keine Frage, und die Helligkeit blendet seine an Dunkelheit und künstliches Licht gewöhnten Augen. Er fühlt sich schutzlos, enttarnt. Seiner natürlichen Vorteile beraubt. Und doch verhindert der dicke Dunstschleier das Durchdringen der Sonne. Er hebt seinen Kopf und blickt unter der Kapuze empor zum Himmel, und er erkennt die Sonne als blassen Kreis, durch die düsteren Schwaden kaum zu erkennen, und für ihn als Vampir vollkommen harmlos. 

Dann richtet er seinen Fokus auf seine Umgebung und sofort fällt ihm auf, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Menschen laufen panisch umher oder tuscheln miteinander, deuten aufgeregt in die Richtung, in welche Vorador sie zielstrebig führt. Er blickt hinüber zu Faustus. Sein Blick unter der Kapuze ist starr nach vorne gerichtet, der Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. 

Schweigend folgen sie Vorador die Straße entlang und die Menschenmenge wird zunehmend dichter. An ihrem Ende mündet die Straße auf einen großen, gepflasterten Platz. Hölzerne Stände wurden hier aufgebaut und die verschiedensten Gerüche dringen an Kains Nase. Gewürze, Käse, frischer Fisch, Stroh und Blumen, und noch etwas… Etwas anderes, intensiveres. Es überdeckt all die anderen Gerüche, drängt sie in den Hintergrund… Es ist… Aber das kann doch nicht sein, der metallische Geruch von-

Neben sich hört er ein Keuchen. Faustus stößt die Menschen vor sich einfach beiseite und stolpert auf den freien Platz hinaus, bleibt dann wie erstarrt stehen. Kain folgt ihm, bleibt genau neben ihm stehen und blickt auf das Ausmaß der Katastrophe. 

Irgendjemand hat hier ganze Arbeit geleistet, sämtliche Marktbesucher auf bestialische Art und Weise abzuschlachten.

Überall ist Blut. Es taucht die Pflastersteine in ein sattes, glänzendes Rot und benetzt die Haut und die Kleidung der Leichen sowie die vielen abgetrennten Körperteile und durchschnittenen Kehlen. Vereinzelte Menschen taumeln über den Platz, knien vor ihren toten Angehörigen und Freunden nieder, halten sich weinend in den Armen, schreien, oder blicken einfach weggetreten ins Leere. Blanker Horror und helles Chaos. 

Kain wagt es kaum, einen Blick zu Faustus zu werfen, tut es dann aber doch. 

Faustus hat seine Kapuze abgenommen. Sein Blick schweift über den Marktplatz. Mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Suchend. Und auch findend. Seine Lippen sind nur eine dünne Linie. Und seine Hände zittern. Doch sonst ist er seltsam gefasst, zeigt kaum eine Regung. Kein Ausbruch der Wut. Keine Tränen. Obwohl Kain genau weiß, wie ihn der Anblick mitnehmen muss. 

„Eine regelrechte Hinrichtung…“, sagt Kain an Vorador gewandt. „Was weißt du darüber? Was ist der Grund dafür?“ 

Noch bevor Vorador antworten kann, meldet sich Faustus zu Wort. „Es ist meine Schuld, oder?“, sagt er mit belegter jedoch fester Stimme. „Sie mussten meinetwegen sterben.“

Falls Vorador überrascht über diese Vermutung ist, lässt er es sich nicht anmerken. „Wir haben mit ein paar der Überlebenden gesprochen.“, sagt er. „Und alles deutet darauf hin, dass Sebastian es war, der die Menschen getötet hat. Mithilfe einiger Sarafanen. Einfach so. Ohne Vorwarnung.“

Faustus nickt, als würde diese Aussage seine Vermutung bestätigen. Zugegeben, dass Sebastian dahintersteckt, stellt für Kain keine allzu große Überraschung dar. Doch Faustus‘ Schuldzuweisung irritiert ihn mehr, als er es sich selbst eingestehen möchte. Aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, ergreift Vorador erneut das Wort.

„Und das ist noch nicht alles.“ Er deutet quer über den Marktplatz, auf eine Hauswand, auf der in roter Farbe etwas geschrieben steht. …Mit Blut…, korrigiert sich Kain in Gedanken. Sebastian hat es mit Blut geschrieben. In großen, halb verlaufenen Buchstaben steht dort quer über der Wand:

KOMMT UND SEHT

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?!“, verlangt Kain zu wissen, die steigende Beunruhigung niederkämpfend. „Was meint er damit?!“

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt…“, sagt Vorador. „Bis meine Leute die Gegend abgesucht haben. Folgt mir.“

Mit diesen Worten tritt Vorador hinaus auf den Marktplatz und überquert ihn, den trauernden Menschen sowie den verstümmelten Körpern und Leichenteilen gekonnt ausweichend. Kain lässt Faustus den Vortritt, der Vorador festen Schrittes nachfolgt. Kain hatte damit gerechnet, dass er den Weg schnell hinter sich bringen würde, den Blick erhoben, nicht nach unten schauend. Doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Faustus geht langsam und sein Blick ist gesenkt, er schweift mal nach links, mal nach rechts. So als prägte er sich das ganze Ausmaß des Massakers ein. Die Toten. Ihre Gesichter. Die vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen und zum Schrei geöffneten Münder. 

Kain schenkt weder den Toten noch den Lebenden seine Beachtung. Er hat schon so viel Grauen in seinem Leben gesehen, es kümmert ihn nicht. Doch was ihn kümmert, was ihm etwas bedeutet, ist Faustus und seine Reaktion auf das Ganze. Er gibt sich die Schuld für eine Tat, die eindeutig von Sebastian begangen wurde. Und Kain kann sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie er zu dieser Ansicht kommt. Und es gefällt ihm kein Stück.

Endlich haben sie das Ende des Marktplatzes erreicht und folgen einer Straße bis zu einer Kreuzung. Und dort, mitten auf der Kreuzung, steht ein hölzernes Kreuz. Und ein Mensch hängt daran. Ein junger Mann mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle und gebrochenen Augen. Einer seiner Arme ist am Querbalken des Kreuzes fixiert, sodass es aussieht, als würde er ihnen mit seinem Arm die Richtung weisen.

Auch diesen Anblick scheint Faustus mit augenscheinlicher Gelassenheit aufzunehmen. Doch ein genauer Blick verrät, wie es wirklich um ihn steht. Er zeigt zwar keinerlei Reaktion, aber ein dünner Faden Blut läuft aus seiner Nase, über seinen Mund und sein Kinn, und tropft von dort nach unten auf seine Brust. Er scheint es gar nicht zu bemerken.

…Emotionale Instabilität…, schießt es Kain durch den Kopf, und an Vorador gewandt sagt er: „Lass mich raten… Das ist nicht das einzige Kreuz. Und die Richtung ist auch nicht willkürlich gewählt.“

„Korrekt.“, erwidert Vorador. „Ich habe einen Späher vorgeschickt, welcher der Spur nun bereits bis zum Eingang des Industriegebietes gefolgt ist. Und das bedeutet zweierlei: Sebastian weiß, was wir brauchen…“

„…und er will, dass wir kommen und es holen.“, ergänzt Kain.

Vorador nickt. „Er will zumindest, dass wir es versuchen... Mein Späher ist keinem einzigen Sarafanen über den Weg gelaufen. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hat.“

„Wohl eher nicht… Das schreit förmlich nach einer Falle.“

„Aber wir haben keine Wahl.“, spricht Vorador das Offensichtliche aus. „Egal wie gering die Chancen jetzt auch sein mögen, der Nexusstein ist die beste Chance auf einen Sieg, die wir haben.“

„Dann holen wir ihn uns.“, sagt Kain und blickt hinüber zu Faustus, der nach wie vor keine Reaktion zeigt. „…Kommst du?“, fragt Kain nach einer Weile, und er ist tatsächlich überrascht, als Faustus den Kopf schüttelt. 

„Ich muss erst noch etwas erledigen.“, sagt er. „Es dauert nicht lange. Warte hier auf mich.“ Mit diesen Worten stößt er sich vom Boden ab, springt auf die Dächer und ist verschwunden.

So irritiert Kain über diese Reaktion auch ist, so versucht er sich doch vor Vorador nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Du solltest jetzt vielleicht gehen.“, sagt er. „…Es sei denn, du willst uns Gesellschaft leisten? Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können.“ Seine Worte sind trocken, beinahe spöttisch, und er versucht, mit ihnen seine Sorge um Faustus zu überspielen.

„Ich werde hier gebraucht.“, sagt Vorador schlicht, ohne zu sagen von wem oder inwiefern, und damit ist diese Diskussion beendet. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, was IHN angeht?“

„Ja.“, antwortet Kain einfach, ohne zu zögern. Eine ausführlichere Erklärung oder Rechtfertigung hat Vorador nicht verdient. Faustus hat in diesen wenigen Tagen schon mehr geleistet als Vorador in zweihundert Jahren und hat sein Leben riskiert, während Vorador sich in seinen Katakomben verkrochen hat. Vorador hat Kain noch nicht einmal seinen Ring angeboten, obwohl der Nexusstein so verdammt wichtig ist und sie offensichtlich in eine Falle laufen. Aber egal. Bitten wird Kain ihn gewiss nicht darum-

„Apropos…“, sagt Vorador und Kain, der sich bereits wütend abgewandt hatte, hebt seinen Blick.

Vorador wirft Kain etwas zu, einen kleinen glitzernden Gegenstand, und Kain fängt ihn automatisch. Es ist der Ohrring, und Kain versucht sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Betont lässig befestigt er das Schmuckstück an seinem Ohr und nickt Vorador einmal zu. Es ist weniger ein Dank als vielmehr eine bloße Kenntnisnahme. Und Vorador scheint nichts anderes erwartet zu haben.

„Also dann…“, sagt der alte Vampir. „…Viel Glück.“ Mit diesen Worten wendet er sich zum Gehen, und Kain hält ihn nicht auf. 

„Mit Glück hat das hoffentlich nichts zu tun…“, murmelt er, bevor er sich an eine Hauswand lehnt und wartet. Er versucht, nicht an Faustus zu denken und an das, was er so Dringendes erledigen muss, das wichtiger ist als der sofortige Beginn ihrer Mission. 

Die Mission, daran sollte er denken. Der Nexusstein. Nach der Rettung Umahs stellt er das zweite große Zwischenziel auf ihrer Reise dar. Und hoffentlich auch das letzte. Der Nexusstein wird es ihm ermöglichen, Lord Sarafan zu besiegen, und genau das sollte er dann auch schnellstmöglich tun… Doch er ahnt schon, dass es nicht so einfach sein wird. Hatte Umah nicht etwas von einem Portal gesprochen? Kain ahnt, dass sich im Hintergrund mehr abspielt, als er bisher vermutet hatte. Doch er ist sich sicher, dass ein Sieg über Sebastian zumindest ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung ist.

Sebastian…

Kain hatte nie ein gutes Gefühl bei ihm gehabt. Doch Vorador hatte ihm vertraut, und gegen den konnte Kain sich damals nicht offen stellen. Er war auf den grünhäutigen Vampir angewiesen, und auf die Armee, die er ihm schenkte. Vorador hatte Einfluss, seine Kinder hörten auf ihn und er hatte mächtige Verbündete, während Kain zu Beginn kaum mehr hatte als einen fragwürdigen Ruf und den richtigen Kampfesgeist. Er war der geborene Anführer, der geborene Kriegsherr, der gut kämpfen und große Motivationsreden halten konnte, ganz egal, wie es in seinem Inneren wirklich aussah. Wer ihn näher kannte, wusste um seine Unnahbarkeit und Gefühlskälte. Doch aus der Ferne wusste er sich gut zu verkaufen, wenn es darauf ankam. Ein Vorteil des Adels. Er hatte seinem Vater lange genug dabei zugesehen, wie er bei Hofe buckelte, ohne wirklich etwas zu erreichen. Kain hatte erreicht, wozu sein Vater ein ganzes Leben lang nicht imstande gewesen war, und das in kürzester Zeit, nachdem er zum Vampir wurde. Der Eindruck ist alles. Du musst die Mächtigen nur davon überzeugen, dass sie auf dich nicht verzichten können, und die Welt liegt dir zu Füßen.

Vorador war mächtig gewesen... Und ein wichtiger Verbündeter im Kampf gegen die korrupten Hüter. Und doch hatte Kain einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen, indem er Gestalten wie Möbius sein Vertrauen schenkte. Mit seiner Reise in die Vergangenheit wollte er Nosgoth vor der Bedrohung durch Nemesis retten, doch letztendlich hat er durch sie die Vampire an den Rand der Vernichtung gedrängt… Wenn Kain ganz offen und ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, weiß er genau, dass Vorador nicht ganz Unrecht hat. Mit seiner Aussage, dass Kain ihm einen Sieg schuldet. In gewisser Weise tut er das tatsächlich. Kain war lange Zeit nicht mehr gewesen als eine Marionette und er hatte sich an jenen rächen wollen, die ihn lenkten. Und das konnte er nur schaffen, indem er Vorador dazu überredete, sich ein weiteres Mal in die Belange der Menschen einzumischen. Und es war wichtig und unabdingbar, dass er sich Vorador in einem gewissen Maße zu fügen hatte. Daraus hatte der grünhäutige Vampir auch nie einen Hehl gemacht und es hatte ihm vermutlich sogar Genugtuung bereitet… Dass Kain auf ihn angewiesen war.

Sebastian war einer dieser… Kompromisse, auf die Kain sich hatte einlassen müssen. 

Er war Voradors rechte Hand, als Kain damals auf der Türschwelle stand. Und ein Blick hatte gereicht, um festzustellen, dass sie keine Freunde werden würden. 

Nach und nach drangen die Gerüchte an Kains Ohr, die Sebastian selbst auch bestätigte, sogar schürte. Es rankten sich Legenden darum, wie Sebastian zum Vampir wurde. Ein großer Feldherr mittleren Alters, dem Ruhm und Ehre auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht mehr genug waren und der dem Zahn der Zeit um jeden Preis entrinnen wollte. Er ging also auf die Jagd nach einem mächtigen Vampir, den er besiegte und dazu zwang, ihn umzuwandeln. Anstatt den Vampir freizulassen, tötete Sebastian ihn dann. Und trank entweder das Blut dieses Vampirs oder badete darin, in diesem Punkt waren sich die einzelnen Geschichtenerzähler nicht ganz einig. In diesem Punkt jedoch schon: Die Kräfte des Vampirs gingen durch dieses Ritual an Sebastian über und machten ihn von Anfang an außergewöhnlich mächtig. 

Über das, was in den Jahrzehnten oder Jahrhunderten danach geschah, gibt es wieder unterschiedliche Geschichten. Fakt ist jedoch, dass er sich Vorador anschloss und ihm dabei half, einen sicheren Zufluchtsort zu finden und Vampire vor dem neu etablierten Orden der Sarafanen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dadurch erschlich er sich das Vertrauen des grünhäutigen Vampirs, der es wohl nicht vermochte, durch die kalkulierte Fassade des anderen zu blicken. Zu fixiert auf die Boshaftigkeit der Menschen und zu enttäuscht von der Welt, um Sebastians wahres Wesen erkennen zu können. Kain glaubt nicht, dass Sebastian sich lange mit der Stellung einer rechten Hand zufriedengegeben hätte. Vielleicht eine Weile, in der er Voradors Vertrauen ausgebaut und nach seinen Schwächen gesucht hätte, um ihn letztendlich zu stürzen. 

Doch als Kain auftauchte, änderten sich die Dinge. Kain wurde zu Voradors rechter Hand und schließlich zum Anführer seiner Armee. Und anstatt Sebastian zu seinem engsten Berater zu ernennen, wurde dies Magnus, ein erfahrener Krieger und, was am wichtigsten war, jemand, bei dem Kain ein gutes Gefühl hatte… Zumindest bis zum Tag des Verrats.

Kain hätte Sebastian gerne aus dem inneren Kreis verbannt, ihn vielleicht an einen Grenzposten versetzt, Hauptsache weit genug weg, doch Vorador weigerte sich dagegen. Sebastian wurde stattdessen zu einem General, einem der obersten Heerführer unter Kains Befehl, und für Sebastian war diese offensichtliche Degradierung wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, für den er bittere Rache schwor. Er schaffte es, systematisch Zwietracht innerhalb der Streitkräfte zu sähen, Konflikte zu erschaffen wo vorher keine waren. Neid und Unmut zu schüren, sodass am Ende fast genauso viele Vampire gegen Kain standen wie hinter ihm. 

Die Sache mit Marcus brachte dann schließlich die Steine ins Rollen, die schließlich den Verrat und die daraus resultierende Niederlage vor den Toren Meridians einläuteten. Ob Sebastian Lord Sarafan schon früher diente, kann Kain nur vermuten. Dass er ihm von seinen Plänen und dem Soul Reaver erzählte steht jedoch außer Frage. Und durch Sebastians Vorarbeit desertierte über ein Viertel der Armee in nur einer einzigen Nacht. Verstreut in alle Winde, zwar keine direkte Hilfe für den Feind aber doch ein schmerzlicher Verlust für die Seite der Vampire. Vorador war alles andere als begeistert und riet zum Rückzug, doch Kain war so verblendet von den vielen schnellen Siegen der letzten Wochen, dass er es schaffte, Vorador zum Angriff auf Meridian zu überreden. Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte. 

Kain schuldet Vorador also wirklich einen Sieg… Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. 

Und er schuldet Sebastian eine Klinge ins Herz. 

Damals, als er ihn dort stehen sah… An der Seite Lord Sarafans. Mit diesem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht… Dazu die Erkenntnis, dass Lord Sarafan immun ist gegen die Angriffe des Soul Reavers…

Kain ist so tief in Gedanken, dass er Faustus erst bemerkt, als dieser sich vom Dach neben ihm zu Boden gleiten lässt, lautlos und elegant. Er zuckt sogar ein wenig zusammen, fängt sich jedoch sofort wieder und konzentriert sich augenblicklich auf seinen Begleiter. 

Die Nase ist wieder in Ordnung und generell sieht er besser aus, als noch auf dem Marktplatz. „Hast du alles erledigt?“, fragt Kain und Faustus nickt. Sein Blick gleitet über den Ring in Kains Ohr, doch er kommentiert ihn nicht, wie Kain es eigentlich erwartet hatte. „Ich war bei Faralda.“, sagt er stattdessen. „Ich musste wissen, ob es ihr gut geht und ich musste sie warnen. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie die Taverne schützen soll und dass sie versuchen muss, die Bürger untereinander zu organisieren. So etwas gab es früher schon einmal, einen organisierten Zusammenschluss der Bürger der Slums und der Unterstadt, bevor die Sarafanen jegliche Art öffentlicher Organisation untersagten. Doch das war in einer Zeit, in der man sich noch auf etwas verlassen konnte. Seit heute ist niemand mehr sicher, zu keiner Zeit. Und ich habe Faralda etwas versprochen… Und auch mir selbst.“ Er blickt Kain entschlossen an und eine ungewohnte Härte liegt in seinem Blick. „Ich werde den Mörder all dieser Menschen zur Strecke bringen. Du musst mir das versprechen, Kain.“

„Was soll ich dir versprechen?“, hakt Kain nach.

„Dass du dich nicht zwischen mich und meine Rache stellen wirst.“, stellt Faustus klar. „Ich werde es sein, der Sebastian tötet.“

Kain seufzt. „Wir werden sehen. Wichtig ist doch bloß, dass er stirbt. Auf welche Weise er es tut, ist doch egal.“

„Ist es nicht.“, erwidert Faustus. „…Mir jedenfalls nicht.“

„Wie gesagt… Wir werden sehen. Lass uns jetzt aufbrechen, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren.“

Damit ist das Thema für Kain erst einmal erledigt, auch wenn Faustus alles andere als zufrieden scheint. Sein so emotionales Herangehen an diesen Kampf bereitet Kain Sorgen, doch er versucht, sie fürs Erste beiseite zu schieben. 

Sie folgen der Richtung, in die der Gekreuzigte zeigt, und dann in die Richtung, in die der nächste Gekreuzigte zeigt. An jeder Abbiegung steht ein solches Kreuz und die unterschiedlichsten Menschen hängen an ihnen. Es sind keine Kinder darunter, wofür Kain beinahe schon dankbar ist. Doch ansonsten wurde niemand verschont. Männer und Frauen unterschiedlicher Alters- und Gesellschaftsklassen. Kain versucht, sich auf die Arme zu konzentrieren und die Richtung, in die sie zeigen. Er muss ihre Gesichter nicht sehen. Sie sind ihm auch nicht wichtig. Wie die Leichen auf dem Marktplatz bedeuten sie ihm nichts. Sie sind ihm egal. Doch er muss sie nicht länger betrachten als unbedingt nötig. Nicht so wie Faustus, der sich jedes Detail akribisch einzuprägen scheint. Noch so eine Sache, die Kain Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Faustus‘ Aussage, das alles hier wäre seine Schuld. Es ist die Schuld von Lord Sarafan und Sebastian, nicht die von Faustus.

Und dennoch kann Kain diese Logik sehr gut nachvollziehen. 

Da er selbst einst genauso dachte. Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, vor zweihundert Jahren während der Schlacht, als der Reaver wirkungslos blieb und sich die Niederlage abzuzeichnen begann.  
Die Augen Voradors, die langsam die Hoffnung verloren. Die anklagenden Blicke. Die Leichen, die sich vor ihm stapelten…

Lord Sarafans Schuld. Sebastians Schuld. 

Aber irgendwie auch die seine. Eine Schuld, mit der er nun schon ein zweites Mal leben muss. Der erste Fehler war Vertrauen in die falschen Leute. Der zweite Fehler war Selbstüberschätzung. 

Zwei Fehler, die Kain nie wieder begehen wollte.

…Eigentlich…

Schweigend durchqueren die beiden Vampire die Stadt. Kain achtet kaum auf den Weg. Die Richtung ist eindeutig und lässt keinen Zweifel zu. Und es gibt keinen Widerstand. Keine Sarafanen. Keine Straßensperren. Nur die Kreuze an jeder Wegbiegung. Mahnmälern gleich. Unheilverkündend. 

…Wir laufen in die Falle, und wir tun es freiwillig…

Je näher sie dem Industriegebiet kommen, desto schlechter wird die Luft und desto dunkler wird es um sie herum. Die Sonne ist unter dem Dunstschleier nicht länger sichtbar und Kain kann die Partikel in der Luft mit bloßem Auge erkennen… Es scheint hauptsächlich Ruß zu sein, der aus den Schornsteinen von Hochöfen dringt und dann langsam hinab zur Erde sinkt. Die Straßen und Häuser sind gleichermaßen von einer schwarzen Schicht überdeckt. 

Kein schöner Ort zum Wohnen…

Das Eingangstor steht offen und die Kontrollkabine ist nicht besetzt. Diese völlige Abwesenheit von Widerstand zehrt langsam an Kains Nerven. Dieser ständige Glaube: Jetzt passiert etwas… Gut, vielleicht doch nicht. Aber JETZT passiert etwas… Dieser ständige Gedanke lässt die Unruhe in Kain wachsen, und Faustus scheint es genauso zu gehen, wenn das nervöse Hin- und Herzucken seiner Augen ein Indiz dafür ist. 

„Da vorne ist die zentrale Fabrik, von der Umah erzählt hat.“, sagt Faustus. Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, auch wenn nach wie vor weit und breit kein Gegner in Sicht ist. Er deutet geradeaus auf einen großen Gebäudekomplex, der vollständig aus Ziegelsteinen besteht, die vor Jahrzehnten vielleicht einmal rot waren, jetzt aber vollständig von Ruß überzogen sind. Als sie sich nähern, entdecken sie ein weiteres Kreuz, das genau am Haupteingang steht. Der Arm eines Mannes in Arbeiterkleidung zeigt in die Richtung der Tür.

„Hoffentlich war das der Letzte…“, sagt Faustus. Er will nach der Türklinke greifen, doch Kain ergreift seinen Arm und hält ihn zurück. 

„Warte…“, sagt er, bevor er abrupt endet und nicht mehr weiterweiß. Faustus` Augen blicken ihn abwartend an, fragend, aber auch so verschleiert von unterschiedlichen Emotionen. Eine Mischung aus Sorge und Wut an der Oberfläche, und in den Tiefen eine Härte, die Kain von seinem Begleiter nicht gewohnt ist. Mehr als Härte noch ist es Hass, der in Faustus‘ Innerem tobt, seine Augen verraten ihn, auch wenn der Rest seines Körpers so ruhig ist. 

Kain will tausend Dinge zu ihm sagen, einen richtigen Vortrag halten an dessen Ende Faustus wieder lächeln kann, der den Schmerz und den Hass aus seinem Blick verdrängt, doch alles, was er herausbringt ist ein leises: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld...“

Faustus‘ Mundwinkel zucken, doch ist nicht Humor dafür verantwortlich. Faustus wirkt gequält und innerlich zerrissen, als er antwortet: „Danke… Das bedeutet mir viel.“ Kain weiß, dass Faustus diese Worte ernst meint… Auch wenn er Kains Worten keinen Glauben schenkt. 

Er drückt die Klinke herunter und Kain lässt seinen Arm los und hält ihn nicht weiter auf. 

Die Tür ist nicht verschlossen. Sebastian lässt keinerlei Spekulationsspielraum in punkto Hinterhalt. Nicht einmal die Tür hat er abgeschlossen, um sie aufzuhalten... Doch Kain geht stark davon aus, dass sich das jetzt bald ändern wird. Sebastian wird ihnen wohl nicht den Weg zum Nexusstein zeigen und sie dann ungestraft mit ihm davonkommen lassen…

Und doch sieht es fürs Erste ganz danach aus. Keine Gegner weit und breit und auch keine Arbeiter. Kein Geräusch von Maschinen. Es wirkt, als sei die Fabrik stillgelegt und vollständig evakuiert worden. Und vielleicht ist genau das auch der Fall.

Die beiden Vampire folgen einem Gang bis zu einem Aufzug und nehmen diesen dann nach unten, viele Stockwerke tief bis zum letzten Untergeschoss der Fabrik. Im tiefsten Herzen der Fabrik sollte sich der Stein befinden, so hatte Umah es gesagt. Auch wenn Kain vermutet, dass sie den Stein längst verlegt haben. So einfach wie Umah ihn damals fand, wird es nun nicht mehr sein, doch instinktiv ahnt Kain, dass er sich noch immer im Keller befinden muss. Das ist zumindest der Ort, an welchem Kain einen solch wichtigen Gegenstand aufbewahren würde, könnte er ihn nicht direkt am Körper tragen.

Der Keller ist eine Art Irrgarten aus niedrigen Gängen mit unverputzten Wänden und flackernder Notbeleuchtung. Sie treten wahllos durch eine Tür und finden sich in einer kleinen Halle mit alten, scheinbar lange nicht benutzten Maschinen wieder. Manche von ihnen sind vollständig eingerostet, doch sie wirken fremdartig und anders als alles, was Kain bisher gesehen hat. Große stählerne Monster, durchzogen von Geflechten aus Kabeln, Kurbeln und Zahnrädern. 

„Wofür benutzt man so etwas…?“, fragt Kain. 

„Ich bin kein Experte…“, entgegnet Faustus. „Doch ich vermute, diese Maschinen waren Teile von Fertigungsstraßen, die zum Bau von unterschiedlichen Teilen genutzt wurden. Vielleicht von weiteren Maschinen, zum Herstellen von Glyphenbarrieren und ähnlichem. Diese hier müssen jedoch vor Jahrzehnten ausrangiert worden und hier unten gelagert worden sein.“ 

Sie gehen langsam an den Maschinen vorbei und Kain sieht sich jede genau an, sich über ihre Funktion wundernd. 

„Während du geschlafen hast, ist das Zeitalter der Industrialisierung in Nosgoth rasend schnell vorangeschritten, wie du ja schon zum Teil sehen konntest“, erklärt Faustus. „Viele der Menschen, die hier arbeiten, wurden von außerhalb Meridians angeworben. Die Bezahlung ist nicht schlecht, doch die gesundheitlichen Zustände und die Arbeitssicherheit hier sind so mangelhaft, dass nur die besonders naiven oder sehr verzweifelten die Arbeit freiwillig annehmen. Früher war es anders, das weißt du sicher noch besser als ich. Da war Meridian eine Handelsmetropole. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Lord Sarafan das Wissen um diese Technik bei seinem Auftauchen mitgebracht und seitdem weitergegeben und weiterentwickelt hat. Sein Wissensstand in diesen Dingen ist viel höher als der jedes anderen, den ich kenne. Warum das jedoch so ist… Zu dieser Frage konnte ich bisher keine Antwort finden.“

„Vielleicht finden wir es ja noch heraus.“, sagt Kain, Faustus‘ lange Erklärung erst einmal verarbeitend. 

„Möglich…“, antwortet Faustus, und sie durchqueren den Rest der Halle in Schweigen. An ihrem Ende treten sie durch eine Tür hinaus in eine weitere Halle. 

Kain erscheint es, als würde er gegen eine Wand laufen. Es ist heiß in der Halle und beinahe augenblicklich steht ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Die Decke wird von stählernen Pfeilern gestützt und ein System aus Schienen erstreckt sich auf dem Boden. Auf ihnen stehen vereinzelte gusseiserne Wagen, die meisten leer, doch manche noch bis zum Rand mit Steinkohlestücken gefüllt. An den Wänden befinden sich schwere eiserne Türen, in welche kleine Fenster eingelassen sind, die schwarz von Ruß sind. An den Rändern der Rußschicht flackert orangenes Licht. Das hier müssen die Hochöfen sein, vermutet Kain und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. 

Schaufeln liegen umher, dort wo die Arbeiter sie scheinbar fallen gelassen haben. Kain stellt es sich bildlich vor: Sarafanen, die die Arbeiter grob dazu auffordern, das Weite zu suchen… 

Kain streift seinen Umhang ab, den er noch immer trägt. Hier im Keller braucht er ihn nicht, erst recht nicht in der Nähe der Hochöfen, und im Kampf könnte er zudem etwas hinderlich sein. Im Endkampf gegen Sebastian wird er so etwas nicht gebrauchen können. Auch Faustus legt seinen Umhang ab. Ihm steht ebenfalls der Schweiß auf der Stirn, doch ansonsten macht er nicht den Anschein, als würde ihm die Hitze etwas ausmachen. Er wirkt angespannt und konzentriert. 

Kain öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er kommt nicht dazu, die Worte auszusprechen.

Denn das ist der Moment, in dem die Falle letztendlich zuschnappt. 

…Wie gut, dass ich den Mantel noch ausgezogen habe…, denkt sich Kain noch, während er sein Schwert zieht und sich der Flut an Feinden entgegenstellt, die nun von allen Seiten auf sie heranströmen. Aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen sind und aus der Richtung, in die sie unterwegs waren, und ebenso aus kleinen Nebentüren, unter denen die eisernen Schienen herführen.

Es sind einfache Sarafanenkrieger, die für die Vampire keine ernstzunehmenden Gegner sind. Doch ihre schiere Anzahl stellt sehr wohl ein Problem dar. Besonders, da für jeden gefallenen Gegner zwei neue auf der Bildfläche erscheinen.

Kain und Faustus kämpfen Rücken an Rücken, etwas anderes ist gar nicht denkbar. Und für eine Weile geht das sogar ganz gut. Doch dann hört Kain Faustus‘ schweren Atem und merkt, dass auch seine eigene Kondition langsam an ihre Grenzen stößt. Dazu kommen die schlechte, drückende Luft und der Stapel an Leichen, der stetig höher steigt und damit die allgemeine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkt. 

Als dann auch noch Ritter in Sichtweite kommen, beschließt Kain, dass es Zeit für einen Rückzug ist. 

„Wir müssen hier weg!“, ruft er Faustus über den allgemeinen Kampfeslärm zu und auch wenn Faustus ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hat, so kann Kain doch dessen Erleichterung deutlich spüren.

„Dann los!“, ruft Faustus zurück. Die beiden Vampire geben ihre geschützte Stellung auf und drängen nach vorne, schieben die Gegner beiseite und ducken sich unter Schwertern hindurch. Sie erreichen eine Tür und einen langen Korridor, der hinter ihr liegt. Auch hier: Gegner ohne Ende, doch Kain schafft es, die Tür zu blockieren, sodass ihnen zumindest fürs Erste niemand mehr von hinten folgen kann.

Sie durchqueren also den langen Korridor, dabei stetig weiterkämpfend, gegen Gegner, die furchtlos kämpfen und sterben für ihren Anführer, für ihren Glauben. Für sie ist es einfach, eine Moralvorstellung bestehend aus Schwarz und Weiß, die Vampire das Böse und sie selbst Krieger des Lichts, die im Tode das Paradies erwartet. Sie kämpfen tapfer und sie kämpfen ohne Angst. Doch sie sterben trotzdem.

Und dennoch… Auch wenn die Vampire ihnen so sehr überlegen sind, ist dieser pausenlose Angriff eine große Belastung. Vor allem, wenn noch ein Endkampf gegen Sebastian auf der Agenda steht… 

Kain rüttelt an verschiedenen Türen bis er endlich eine findet, die nicht verschlossen ist. Er gleitet hindurch und Faustus folgt ihm nach, bevor er die Tür schließt, die glücklicherweise einen Riegel besitzt. Keine Sekunde zu früh schiebt er ihn vor, und von der anderen Seite sind dumpfes Rütteln und Schläge zu hören. Doch die Tür ist massiv und der Riegel hält. 

Die roten Lampen einer Notbeleuchtung tauchen den Raum um sie herum in dumpfes Licht. Kain erkennt weitere Maschinen, diese viel besser in Schuss als die in der Halle. An ihrer Front sind Messgeräte angebracht und von ihren Seiten gehen mehrere Rohre ab, aus denen vereinzelt Wasser tropft. Ein Pumpenraum, derzeit außer Betrieb. 

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr für dieses Geplänkel!“, presst Kain hervor. „Wir müssen den Nexusstein finden, und das schnell!“ 

„Da gebe ich dir voll und ganz Recht!“, erwidert Faustus, der sich eine Mischung aus Schweiß, Dreck und Sarafanenblut von der Stirn wischt. „Sebastian hat genau das hier geplant. Die Sarafanen sollen uns zermürben bis wir nicht mehr können, damit er dann später leichtes Spiel mit uns hat… Meinst du…“ Er scheint mit sich selbst zu hadern. „Meinst du wir sollten uns zurückziehen?“ Er deutet vielsagend auf den Ring an Kains Ohr. 

Kain kann nur ahnen, wie schwer dem anderen diese Worte fallen müssen. Er, der sich derzeit nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als Rache an Sebastian zu üben, auch wenn Kain seine Emotionalität dabei gar nicht gefällt. Es wäre eine Option, das ist klar. Sie sind in eine Falle getappt. Besser fliehen und leben als in einem aussichtslosen Kampf sterben. Auch wenn der Nexusstein dann wohl für immer verloren ist…

Doch wenn Kain eines nicht tut, dann ist es aufgeben. Das hat er nie getan. Vielleicht ist das auch das Einzige, das wirklich für ihn spricht. Seine Hartnäckigkeit. Sein Kampfesgeist. „Wir geben nicht auf.“, sagt Kain entschlossen. „Zumindest noch nicht… Ich habe eine Idee.“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Schlusswort:  
Die blutigen Worte auf der Wand sowie die Gekreuzigten wurden inspiriert durch die Buchreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" bzw. der Serie "Game of Thrones"


	12. Kapitel 12

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

We build Cathedrals to our pain  
Establish monuments to attain  
Freedom from all of the scars and the sins  
Lest we drown in the darkness within

(Machine Head : Darkness Within)

-

KAPITEL 12

/ Der Preis unserer Entscheidungen – Teil 2 /

-

Faustus nickt, als hätte er bereits erwartet, dass Kain einen Rückzug nicht in Erwägung zieht. „Wie lautet der Plan?“

„Das wirst du gleich sehen.“, sagt Kain schlicht. „Ich werde diesen Raum jetzt verlassen… Und sobald ich wieder drin bin, musst du die Tür wieder verschließen, in Ordnung?“

Faustus hebt eine Augenbraue. Er scheint absolut keine Ahnung zu haben, was Kain vorhat, doch letztendlich nickt er einfach, sich darauf einlassend. „Bereit, wenn du es bist.“

Kain reißt die Tür auf und springt hinaus auf den Gang. Die Gegner vor der Tür haben mit solch einem Angriff nicht gerechnet und weichen instinktiv zurück, bevor sie sich fangen und sich in Kampfhaltung begeben. Doch Kain ist schneller. Er bekommt einen Sarafanenkrieger zu greifen, macht mit ihm eine halbe Drehung und stößt ihn dann durch die Tür in den Raum mit der Notbeleuchtung. Er läuft hinterher und hört, wie Faustus die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss wirft und den Riegel vorschiebt. 

Der Krieger stolpert und fällt zu Boden, durch den Stoß aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Noch im Fall rollt er sich ab, doch seine Rüstung ist schwer und er verliert den Halt um sein Schwert. Es fällt klirrend neben ihm zu Boden und bevor er es wieder greifen kann, hat Kain es mit seinem Fuß auch schon außer Reichweite befördert. Dann bohrt er dem Mann ohne Umschweife sein Schwert in die Schulter. Er dreht es in der Wunde, was einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei des Mannes und ein überraschtes Keuchen von Faustus zur Folge hat. 

Kain ignoriert beides. „Sag mir, wo wir den Nexusstein finden und ich lasse dich leben… Vielleicht.“, fügt er nach kurzer Pause noch hinzu.

Der Krieger lacht gequält auf und schüttelt den Kopf. „Niemals…“, presst er hervor, bevor sich sein Gesicht erneut vor Schmerz verzerrt und er aufschreit, als Kain sein Schwert noch tiefer in die Wunde gleiten lässt. „Das war die falsche Antwort.“, sagt er beinahe ruhig, sachlich. „Versuchen wir es erneut. Wo finden wir den Nexusstein?“

Der Atem des Kriegers geht rasselnd und ein fiebriger Glanz liegt in seinen Augen. „Und wenn ein Dämon dich in Versuchung führt, bleibe stark, denn es ist nicht mehr als eine Prüfung deines Willens.“, zitiert er die Heilige Schrift. „Und ist mein Körper auch schwach und vergänglich, mein Geist ist stark und unsterblich.“

„Nett.“, sagt Kain gänzlich unbeeindruckt. „Da hat jemand in der Kirche aufgepasst…“ Er kniet sich nieder, das Schwert noch immer in die Schulter des Mannes gesenkt, und er flüstert ihm beinahe vertraulich zu: „Ich bin früher auch regelmäßig zur Kirche gegangen, weißt du… Deshalb gebe ich dir noch eine letzte Chance. Sag mir. Wo. Wir den Nexusstein. Finden.“ Mit jedem Wort wird seine Stimme härter, wütender, und mit jedem Wort dreht er das Schwert in der Schulter des Mannes. Der kann nur noch schreien, unverständliche Laute und dazwischen Fetzten der Heiligen Schrift, einem Stoßgebet gleich gen Himmel gewandt, die Augen blind für die Welt, nicht länger empfänglich. 

„Und Er wird uns von unseren sterblichen Körpern befreien und unsere Seelen läutern… Zurück zum… eins mit der Welt… eins mit dem Kreis…lauf dem ewigenleben… ewiglich… Ein Paradies für die reinen Seelen… ewiglich…“

„Ein Paradies für die reinen Seelen…“, wiederholt Kain die Worte spöttisch. „Pass mal auf, Mensch. Wenn du jetzt nicht langsam mit uns kooperierst, wird diese ganze Sache hier sehr unglücklich für dich enden.“

Diese Worte holen den Sarafanen aus seiner Trance und er blickt Kain aus schmerzverschleierten Augen abschätzig an. „Du wirst mich… so oder so… töten.“, presst er hervor. „Also warum… sollte ich dir helfen… Vampir?“

„Du hast Recht, warum eigentlich…“ Kain tut für einen Moment so, als würde er überlegen. „Ach ja. Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein.“ Er macht eine dramaturgische Pause und blickt den Sarafanen mit dem furchteinflößendsten Lächeln an, das er aufbringen kann. Er stellt sicher, dass seine scharfen Eckzähne dabei gut sichtbar sind. 

„Ich mache dich zum Vampir, wenn du es nicht tust.“

Das entsetzte Keuchen des Menschen bedenkt Kain mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln. „Das wäre doch ein ziemlich ungünstiger Verlauf der Dinge für dich, oder?“

Der Mensch fängt an, Kain zu beschimpfen: Er sei ein Dämon, ein Monster, und er würde es nicht wagen, ihn zu einem Seinesgleichen zu machen. ER würde es zu verhindern wissen, ER würde einen gottesfürchtigen Menschen wie ihn nicht im Stich lassen, in den Fängen einer solchen Abscheulichkeit…

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?“, unterbricht Kain die wüsten Beschuldigungen. „Sieh dich um… Wir sind in diesem kleinen Raum, so schrecklich tief unter der Erde… Glaubst du wirklich, dein Gott kann dich hier unten sehen? Oder hören? Glaubst du wirklich, er interessiert sich für dich, in irgendeiner Art und Weise?“ Er lehnt sich über den Menschen, ganz dicht an dessen Ohr flüstert er: „Soweit ich weiß, sind die Vampire doch verflucht… Verdammte Seelen, denen das Paradies für immer verwehrt bleibt… Willst du dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen?“

Kain lehnt sich erneut zurück und mustert den Mann mit der größtmöglichen Geduld, die er aufbringen kann. Er hofft, dass der Mann seine Täuschung nicht erkennt, dass seine Angst ihn blind lässt für die Lüge hinter Kains Worten. Natürlich würde er den Mann nicht zu einem Vampir machen. Er wüsste gar nicht wie. Das Ritual ist nicht so einfach, wie die Menschen es sich vielleicht vorstellen. Blut trinken, Blut geben, und schon ist ein Vampir geboren… Es gehört mehr dazu, eine Art Zauber, für die nicht einmal Voradors Kraft derzeit ausreicht. Faustus wurde mit dem Fluch infiziert, doch das waren andere Umstände. Keiner von ihnen würde es schaffen, diesen Menschen umzuwandeln, selbst wenn sie es wirklich wollten. Doch das weiß der Mensch nicht. Und das ist das Entscheidende. 

„Also?“, fragt Kain, der augenscheinlich die Geduld verliert. „Sagst du uns, was wir wissen wollen, oder… Lockt dich vielleicht doch die Aussicht auf ewiges Leben?“ Er hebt den Arm des Mannes an, streift seinen Panzerhandschuh ab und führt das nun freiliegende Handgelenk an seinen Mund.

„Warte!“, ruft der Mann beinahe panisch. „Warte, nicht!“

Kain hält in der Bewegung inne und blickt den Mann augenscheinlich erstaunt an. 

„Ich weiß, wo der Stein ist! Ich sage es dir, aber… Bitte, verfluche mich nicht!“

Kain lässt das Handgelenk des Mannes los und beugt sich erneut über ihn. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, ob ich deinen Worten auch Glauben schenke.“, droht er. „Mein Freund hier…“ Er deutet auf Faustus. „Er hat eine besondere Gabe, weißt du… Er merkt nämlich immer, wenn jemand lügt. Und wenn er merkt, dass du uns anlügst… Nun, du weißt ja, was dann passieren wird.“ Er schenkt dem Mann ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das so überhaupt nicht zu seinen vorigen Worten passt. „Also sag schon, wo ist der Stein?“

Der Mann schluckt hart und der angsterfüllte Blick in seinem blassen Gesicht huscht nervös zwischen Kain und Faustus hin und her. Kain wendet seinen eigenen Blick nicht von dem Mann ab, doch er kann sich vorstellen, dass Faustus einfach so dasteht, mit verschränkten Armen und ausdrucksloser Miene, seine eigentlichen Gefühle gekonnt überspielend. Und das sollte wohl den gewünschten Effekt haben.

„Ihr müsst dem Gang weiter folgen.“, presst der Mann hervor. „An seinem Ende befindet sich eine Treppe, die müsst ihr nach unten. Zwei Stockwerke runter, dann geht es augenscheinlich nicht weiter. Hinter der Tür warten weitere Fallen und Gegner auf euch, doch da werdet ihr den Stein nicht finden. Sucht stattdessen nach einem losen Stein auf dem Boden, er wird einen Geheimgang offenbaren. Von da an geht es nur noch in eine Richtung und ihr werdet den Stein finden.“

„Spricht er die Wahrheit?“, fragt Kain an Faustus gewandt, nachdem der Mann geendet hat. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und erneut findet eine stumme Kommunikation statt. Faustus heißt Kains Methoden des Verhörs nicht gut, weiß aber, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er glaubt außerdem, dass der Mann die Wahrheit spricht, und Kain ist derselben Ansicht. Faustus hat gewiss nicht die Gabe, eine Wahrheit von einer Lüge zu unterscheiden, doch er ist sehr aufmerksam und hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Wenn er glaubt, der Mann spricht die Wahrheit, und Kain hat dieselbe Vermutung, dann wird es so sein.

Faustus nickt also, um den Schein zu wahren, und Kain strahlt den ängstlichen Mann an. „Heute ist dein Glückstag!“, sagt er. „Du wirst als Mensch sterben! Und dein Schöpfer wird sicher verstehen, warum du einem Vampir geholfen hast, wenn du ihm die Situation erklärst.“ Die Worte sind spöttisch und trotz der Angst und der Agonie schafft der Mann es, Kain böse anzufunkeln. 

„Ich habe Mitleid… mit dir.“, sagt der Mann. „Der Teufel hat deine Seele gestohlen und… er gibt sie nie wieder her... Egal wie lange du auch lebst… Du bist verdammt, für immer.“

„Vielleicht genieße ich die Verdammung ja.“, entgegnet Kain. „Und was den Teufel angeht…“

Er zieht sein Schwert mit einem Ruck aus der Schulter des Mannes. „Das bin dann wohl ich.“

Bevor der Mann noch etwas erwidern oder gar schreien kann, durchschneidet die Klinge seine Kehle in einer flüssigen Bewegung. 

Kain steht auf und wendet sich Faustus zu, ohne den sterbenden Mann auf dem Boden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, der langsam an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt. „Das war gar nicht so einfach.“, sagt er. „Aber jetzt wissen wir, wo wir hinmüssen. Du hast gut mitgespielt!“

Faustus‘ Augen sind auf den sterbenden Mann gerichtet und wenn irgendwie möglich, ist sein Gesicht noch blasser als sonst. Sein Blick ist undefinierbar, eine Mischung der widersprüchlichsten Emotionen trägt einen stummen Kampf in ihm aus. Doch dann schüttelt Faustus seinen Kopf und wendet sich Kain zu, der Blick neutral und entschlossen. Würde Kain ihn nicht schon so gut kennen, wüsste er nicht, dass mit dem anderen etwas nicht stimmt. „Bist du bereit?“, sagt Faustus schlicht, und Kain nickt. 

Sie öffnen die Tür und setzen ihren Kampf fort, arbeiten sich Schritt für Schritt den Korridor entlang bis zum Treppenhaus, wo sie erneut die Tür blockieren, damit ihnen niemand folgen kann.

Dort haben sie endlich eine erneute Verschnaufpause, denn das Treppenhaus ist leer und in Dunkelheit getaucht. Der Blick der Vampire gewöhnt sich schnell an den Mangel an Licht und zielsicher folgen sie den Stufen nach unten, erst eine Etage und dann eine weitere, wie der Sarafane es ihnen gesagt hat. 

Unten angekommen ignorieren sie die Tür und suchen den Boden nach dem versteckten Schalter ab, den sie ohne Probleme finden. Ein loser Stein, der bloß gedrückt werden muss, und lautlos öffnet sich eine zweite Tür, verborgen in der Dunkelheit und perfekt getarnt in den Steinen der Wand. 

Sie folgen dem Durchgang. Es geht in völliger Dunkelheit leicht bergab und nur in eine Richtung, wie der Sarafane es ihnen schon sagte. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichen sie einen runden Raum, komplett aus Stein gemauert und beleuchtet von vereinzelten Lampen an den Wänden. Ihr spärliches Licht wirkt abnormal hell nach der vollkommenen Düsternis des Treppenhauses und des Geheimganges. 

In der Mitte des Raumes ist ein Podest in den Boden eingelassen und am anderen Ende des Raumes dahinter befindet sich eine Tür. Als die Vampire das Podest betreten, beginnt es zu leuchten und sich nach oben zu bewegen. Schnell verlassen sie es wieder, und das Leuchten hört auf und das Podest senkt sich erneut in den Boden hinab.

Kain und Faustus blicken sich an, lassen den Raum und die Situation auf sich wirken. Es ist ruhig, doch nach einer Zeit in vollkommener Stille wird man eines dumpfen Rauschens gewahr, das von oben zu kommen scheint. Und die Decke scheint nur ein ganz kleines bisschen zu beben, erkennbar an kaum wahrnehmbaren Schwingungen in der Luft. Und da ist noch etwas anderes, nicht mit den natürlichen Sinnen fassbares. Eine Präsenz, die vorher nicht da war, die Kain jedoch nur allzu gut kennt, auch nach all diesen Jahren.

„Ich glaube, wir haben gefunden, wonach wir gesucht haben…“, murmelt Faustus, der die Präsenz wohl ebenso deutlich spürt wie Kain. 

Kain nickt grimmig. „Sebastian ist da oben, und auch der Nexusstein.“

Er ist sich dessen ganz sicher. Die Energie, die er spürt. Das Beben. Das ist nicht bloß Sebastian oder welch technische Gerätschaften sich dort oben auch befinden mögen. Diese Art der Energie kann nur von einem sehr mächtigen, magischen Gegenstand kommen, und auch sie ist Kain seltsam vertraut. Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er sich erneut gegen Lord Sarafan kämpfen, den blau leuchtenden Stein auf seiner Brust… Er hatte es vergessen, Umah hatte Bruchstücke der Erinnerung mit ihrer Umschreibung des Steines zurückgeholt, doch jetzt, wo Kain dessen Energie spürt, erinnert er sich ganz deutlich.

Der Nexusstein ist in greifbarer Nähe. Und Sebastian ist der letzte Endgegner auf seinem Wege. Sebastian, der eine ganze Menschenmenge abgeschlachtet hat, um Faustus eine Lektion zu erteilen. Um ihn zu bestrafen, um seinen Hass zu schüren, seine Emotionalität… Was wird Faustus wohl tun, wenn er Sebastian zu Gesicht bekommt? Sich blindlings auf ihn stürzen? Geleitet von seinen Gefühlen und nicht von seiner Vorsicht? Da ist es ein Leichtes, einen Fehler zu begehen, die Deckung zu vernachlässigen… 

Kain sieht Faustus vor seinen Augen sterben, Sebastians Arm tief in seiner Brust vergraben, der Blick weit und gebrochen, ein stummer Schrei auf den blutigen Lippen.

Er schüttelt den Kopf, um die Bilder loszuwerden. Nein. So wird es nicht enden. Das wird Kain nicht zulassen.

„Komm.“, sagt Kain entschlossen und betritt den Sockel. Faustus tritt zu ihm, und gemeinsam beobachten sie, wie der runde Stein erneut zu leuchten beginnt und in die Höhe steigt, der Decke entgegen. 

Ungefähr auf halber Höhe stößt Kain Faustus dann vom Sockel hinunter. 

Der dreht sich in der Luft, rollt sich am Boden ab und ist mit einem Satz wieder auf den Beinen. „Was soll das?!“, ruft er anklagend und macht sich schon bereit, seine dunkle Gabe einzusetzen. „Was denkst du dir dabei?!“

„Bleib unten und warte auf meine Rückkehr!“, ruft Kain entschlossen zurück. Seine Worte klingen wie ein Befehl und Faustus‘ Miene verdunkelt sich weiter, doch er macht keine Anstalten, auf die Plattform zu springen.

„Das ist meine Rache, Kain!“, tobt er, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich wollte, dass du es mir versprichst! Du weißt, wie wichtig mir das ist! Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe, verwehrst du mir jetzt diese eine Bitte? Wie kannst du mir das antun?!“

Seine Stimme klingt wie eine Anklage, bitterlich enttäuscht, und es versetzt Kain einen Stich. Und trotzdem überdenkt er seine Entscheidung nicht. Es ist richtig. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich töten lässt!“, ruft er entschlossen. „Das ist meine Entscheidung! Und ich lebe gerne mit den Konsequenzen! Hasse mich dafür, aber tu was ich dir sage!“ 

Faustus öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch das Podest hat bereits die Decke erreicht und Faustus und seine Worte entziehen sich ihm, als er die nächste Ebene erreicht und das Podest mit einem endgültig wirkenden Klicken in den Boden einrastet. 

Der Raum, in dem er sich nun befindet, ist größer als der vorige, doch von der Form her ebenfalls rund. Die Wände sind schräg gebaut und mit metallischen Einkerbungen überzogen. Windschächte, ist Kains erste Vermutung. Auf halber Höhe des Raumes enden die Einkerbungen und die Wand verläuft erneut gerade. Kain erkennt Fensterfronten, hinter denen blinkende Gerätschaften zu sehen sind, deren Zweck sich seiner Kenntnis entziehen. Und ein Blick nach oben zeigt das Ziel seiner Reise. 

Eine komplizierte Konstruktion aus Rohren und Kabeln und in ihrer Mitte ein Greifarm, der einen blau leuchtenden Stein umschlossen hält, der dort in seiner Mitte zu schweben scheint, von einem unsichtbaren Kraftfeld gehalten. Der Nexusstein. Ein großer glatter Edelstein, geformt wie ein menschliches Herz, von innen heraus blau pulsierend. 

Kains Hände kribbeln. Zu gerne würde er den Stein sofort an sich nehmen, doch die Decke ist zu hoch und die Plattform bewegt sich keinen Meter mehr. 

Hier auf dieser Ebene ist das Beben noch stärker, der Boden wackelt tatsächlich und das Zittern in der Luft ist greifbar, hervorgerufen von der schieren Energie des Steins und der Konstruktion, welche diese Energie zu nutzen scheint. Sie wird durch die Rohre und Kabel intensiviert und abtransportiert, soviel kann Kain ohne das nötige Wissen des Warum und Wieso deutlich erkennen. Keine Spur von dem magischen Portal, von dem Umah gesprochen hatte, doch damit hat Kain fest gerechnet. Er geht davon aus, dass die Konstruktion um den Stein herum auch das Portal steuert, doch er selbst hätte es wohl auch nicht offen gelassen, wenn der Feind auf der Türschwelle steht… 

Er starrt weiter nach oben, gebannt von dem pulsierenden Stein und seiner Energie. So lange, bis Sebastian ihn in die Realität zurückholt. 

„Sieh an… Der große Kain, nur noch ein gemeiner Dieb…“

Kain wirbelt herum und sieht Sebastian hinter sich stehen, etwas erhöht auf einem Vorsprung in der Wand, oberhalb der Einkerbungen. „Sebastian…“, stellt er bloß fest. 

„Mein Meister sagt, dass ihn deine Anwesenheit langsam ermüdet. Und er hat mich geschickt, um dich zu töten. Und Faustus natürlich…“ Er seufzt beinahe bedauernd. „…Ich dachte, er wüsste, wo seine Loyalität zu liegen hat.“

„Das weiß er.“, antwortet Kain ruhig. „Das weiß er genau.“

„Dann ist er ein Narr.“, entgegnet Sebastian. „Und wo ist er überhaupt? Ich hatte gehofft, euch beide gemeinsam töten zu können.“

„Oh ich weiß ganz genau, was du vorhattest.“, sagt Kain. „Du dachtest, die toten Menschen würden ihn schwach und emotional werden lassen, und dass du dann leichtes Spiel mit ihm hast. Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen! Ich kenne dich zu gut, Sebastian, und in zweihundert Jahren hast du dich kein Stück geändert.“

„Ich bin stärker geworden, Kain.“, widerspricht Sebastian. „Stärker, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir vielleicht wünschen, dein kleiner Handlanger würde dir zur Hilfe eilen.“

„Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Sebastian.“, sagt Kain und sein Blick ist beinahe mitleidig. „Vorador hat dir vertraut, du hattest eine angesehene Stellung und hättest ein gutes Leben haben können! Aber das war dir nicht genug, oder? Was hat Lord Sarafan dir versprochen, dass du so bereitwillig die Seiten gewechselt hast?“

Sebastian blickt Kain unbeeindruckt an und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht so sehr das, was Lord Sarafan mir angeboten hat. Es ging darum, dass du deine Ziele nicht erreichst, Kain. Und das habe ich wohl geschafft. So viele Tote in so kurzer Zeit… Und das alles fiel auf dich zurück, Kain.“

„…Jeder weiß von deinem Verrat, Sebastian.“, erwidert Kain nach kurzem Zögern.

„Oh, und dennoch suchen sie die Schuld bei dir. Das muss wohl an deiner Vergangenheit liegen. Du hast eine Gabe dafür, alle um dich herum ins Verderben zu stürzen, nicht wahr…?“ 

Kain muss sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass Sebastian in gewisser Weise genauso manipulativ ist wie Marcus, und das gänzlich ohne dessen dunkle Gabe. Er ist froh, dass er Faustus vom Podest gestoßen hat. Denn was für bittere Halbwahrheiten hätte Sebastian wohl ihm erzählt…

„Lass es gut sein, Sebastian.“, sagt Kain. „Was du zu sagen hast, interessiert mich nicht. Mich interessieren nur dieser Stein und die Korrektur des Ausgangs der Schlacht vor zweihundert Jahren. Du bist für mich nur ein Zwischengegner. Und wenn du ernsthaft glaubst, Lord Sarafan würde dich nur eine Sekunde länger am Leben lassen, wenn du ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen bist, dann bist du ein Narr. Doch ich werde dir diese schmerzhafte Erkenntnis ersparen, keine Angst.“

Seine Worte entlocken Sebastian ein wütendes Schnauben. Er macht eine herrische Handbewegung und ein dunkles, grollendes Geräusch ist vernehmbar, das den gesamten Raum zum Erzittern bringt. Darauf folgt ein Moment der Stille, bevor heißer Wasserdampf mit einem Zischen aus dem Schacht in der Wand strömt, der Kain am nächsten ist. 

Kain schafft es geradeso, dem Strahl auszuweichen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er blickt nach oben und erkennt durch die Fenster hindurch einen Menschen in Arbeiteruniform an einem Schaltpult stehen. Nun erkennt Kain auch den Zweck dieser Apparatur, die scheinbar den Wasserdampf steuert. 

Erneut schießt Wasserdampf aus der Wand und erneut muss Kain ausweichen, und dann weitere Male, als der Wasserdampf nun abwechselnd aus verschiedenen Öffnungen schießt. Doch Kain ist schneller als der Mann am Schaltpult und das Ausweichen bereitet ihm keine allzu großen Probleme. Aber genau wie der vorige Kampf gegen unzählige nicht besonders starke Sarafanen dient dieses Spiel mit dem Wasserdampf allein dem Zweck, ihn zu erschöpfen. In einer kurzen Verschnaufpause wischt er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickt hinauf zu Sebastian, der sich noch immer nicht von seinem Podest herunterbewegt hat.

„Bist du zu feige, um selbst gegen mich zu kämpfen?“, höhnt er. „Ich dachte, du wärst so stark geworden. Beweis es mir.“

Kain weiß, dass Sebastians größte und vielleicht einzige Schwäche sein Stolz ist. Er kann es nicht ertragen, verspottet oder herablassend behandelt zu werden, und Kains Worte treffen genau ins Schwarze.

Sebastian springt hinunter zu Boden und bleibt wenige Meter von Kain entfernt stehen. „Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dich zu töten, Kain.“, sagt er, bevor er angreift. So unvermittelt, dass Kain es gerade rechtzeitig schafft, sein Schwert zu ziehen und die erste Attacke abzuwehren. 

Sebastian hat seiner dunklen Gabe damals selbst den Namen „Berserker“ gegeben. Im Kampf kann er sich bewegen wie kaum jemand, den Kain bisher gekannt hat. Er kämpft mit seinen Händen und seinen Armen – An seinen gepanzerten Armschienen sind Klingen befestigt. Mit ihnen kann er Kains Hiebe abwehren und gleichzeitig angreifen. Zusätzlich trägt er spezielle Kampfhandschuhe, deren Spitzen vorne scharf zulaufen, sodass sie ebenfalls als Waffen genutzt werden können. 

Er sammelt seine Energie durch mehrfaches Blocken von Kains Schlägen und startet dann zum Gegenangriff, einer mit bloßem Auge kaum erkennbaren schellen Abfolge von Schlägen. Kain wird zum Ausweichen gezwungen, vollführt eine Seitwärtsrolle und kollidiert dabei beinahe mit einem Strahl aus Wasserdampf. Er kann die Hitze bereits spüren, ganz nah an seinem Gesicht.

Und sofort ist Sebastian wieder heran und attackiert ihn, zwingt ihn zur Gegenattacke, die Sebastian dazu nutzt um erneut Energie für seine dunkle Gabe zu sammeln. Sebastians Abwehr zu durchbrechen gestaltet sich als schwierig und seinen mit dem Körper fest verbundenen Waffen auszuweichen ebenfalls. Zusätzlich muss er immer darauf achten, dem heißen Wasserdampf auszuweichen, der ihn zwar nicht töten aber gewiss schwer verletzen kann, was Sebastian die Gelegenheit geben würde, einen fatalen Treffer zu landen. 

Letztendlich ist es der Mann am Steuerpult, der einen Fehler macht. Als Sebastian sich ein weiteres Mal mit seiner dunklen Gabe auf Kain stürzt, weicht dieser nicht aus, sondern pariert mit einem solch heftigen Stoß seines Schwertes, dass Sebastian aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät und nach hinten taumelt, direkt auf einen Strahl aus Wasserdampf zu. Er schafft es noch, die Richtung zu ändern und sich wegzudrehen, doch der Strahl streift seinen Rücken und seinen rechten Oberarm. Sebastian zieht scharf Luft ein und schafft es mehr schlecht als recht ein gequältes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. 

„Idiot!“, brüllt Sebastian dem Mann am Mischpult entgegen und funkelt dann Kain wütend an, so als wäre das alles seine Schuld und Sebastian hätte nicht viele Male davor versucht, Kain dasselbe anzutun. Ohne Vorwarnung schlägt er erneut auf Kain ein, mit einer Wucht und Aggression, die Kain straucheln lässt. 

Während Kain gezwungen wird, erneut auszuweichen, gibt Sebastian dem Mann am Mischpult ein Zeichen, und die Plattform in der Mitte des Raumes beginnt erneut zu glühen und sich in die Höhe zu bewegen, dem Nexusstein entgegen. Sebastian schafft es, auf die Plattform zu springen, bevor sie außer Reichweite ist, doch Kain schafft es nicht mehr, ebenfalls hinaufzugelangen.

Auf Höhe der Fensterfront bleibt das Podest stehen und auf ein weiteres Zeichen von Sebastian hin beginnt der Raum zu vibrieren. Stärker noch als zuvor wackeln Boden und Wände nun gleichermaßen und Kain hat Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Selbst die Luft wird in Schwingung versetzt und ein ächzendes Geräusch und ein leichtes Grollen aus allen Öffnungen in Wänden kündigen eine Katastrophe an, die kurz bevorsteht. Kain sieht es bereits vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen, mit absoluter Klarheit. Wasserdampf würde aus allen Öffnungen in den Wänden gleichzeitig strömen, sodass Kain keine Möglichkeit mehr zum Ausweichen hat. Er würde von den heißen Strahlen getroffen und so schwer verletzt werden, dass er keine Möglichkeit mehr haben würde, sich gegen Sebastian zu wehren. 

Er wird sterben, so einfach ist das. Und anstatt wütend oder panisch zu reagieren, überkommt Kain eine seltsame Ruhe, die er in dieser Situation gar nicht empfinden dürfte. Eine Art Gleichgültigkeit beinahe, und vielleicht ein wenig Bedauern, doch weniger, als es normal oder angebracht wäre. So als wäre er nur der Zuschauer einer Tragödie, die jemand anders durchlebt. Vielleicht ein Schauspieler in einem nicht besonders guten Theaterstück oder auch eine wildfremde Person, zu der Kain keinen Bezug hat. Kain schließt seine Augen und wartet auf das Ende.

Doch das bleibt aus.

Das Zittern der Luft und das Beben der Wände werden schwächer und ersterben mit einem Mal, und Kain reißt seine Augen auf und blickt instinktiv hinauf zum Kontrollraum. 

Anstelle des Arbeiters steht nun Faustus am Steuerpult. Der würdigt Kain keines Blickes und starrt stattdessen entschlossen und unverwandt nach vorne. Kain folgt diesem Blick zu Sebastian, dessen eigenes Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze verzogen ist. 

Dieser Blickaustausch hält nur wenige Sekunden, dann zückt Faustus eine Eisenstange und schlägt mit einem einzelnen festen Hieb die Fensterscheibe ein, deren Scherben hinunter zu Boden regnen. Dann springt mit einem Satz auf den Fensterrahmen, die Eisenstange noch fest im Griff. Sein Blick ist noch immer auf Sebastian gerichtet, alles an seiner Körperhaltung schreit nach Angriff. Doch noch hält er inne.

„Bevor ich dich töte…“, sagt Faustus, und seine Stimme bebt nur ein ganz klein wenig. „Sag mir eines. Warum mussten diese Menschen sterben?“

Sebastians Mundwinkel zucken. Er fühlt sich erneut in seinem Element, die Situation unter Kontrolle. Wägt sich gar in Sicherheit auf seiner Plattform, auf die Kain nicht hinaufkann, und auch für Faustus ist die Distanz zu weit für einen einfachen Sprung… „Faustus. Wie schön, dass du es einrichten konntest.“, begrüßt Sebastian seinen ehemaligen Untergebenen mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Und du nimmst den Mund ganz schön voll… Denkst du wirklich, du hast auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich?“

Faustus ignoriert die Worte vollständig. „Sag es mir!“, knurrt er, was Sebastian ein Lachen abringt. 

„Du kennst den Grund doch schon längst.“, sagt er. „Aber ich werde es dir gerne verdeutlichen. Damit auch absolute Klarheit herrscht…“ Er macht eine kurze Kunstpause und trifft dann Faustus‘ Blick ohne jeglichen Humor. „Sie sind deinetwegen gestorben, Faustus. Nur deinetwegen. Ihr Blut klebt allein an deinen Händen, denn du hast mich verraten und hintergangen. Das war der Preis deiner Entscheidung…Und jetzt, da alle Unklarheiten beseitigt sind, lass mich dir eine Gegenfrage stellen… War es das wert?“

Wenn Sebastians Worte Faustus getroffen haben, so lässt er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. „Das war es.“, sagt er entschlossen. Und dann geht alles ganz schnell.

Faustus wirft Sebastian die Eisenstange entgegen, die dieser mühelos pariert. Doch es ging Faustus gar nicht darum, Sebastian zu treffen, sondern vielmehr darum, ihn abzulenken. Denn in dem Augenblick, in dem er die Arme der Eisenstange entgegenreckt, macht Faustus sich bereit zum Sprung. Seine dunkle Gabe hat er Sebastian nie offenbart, denn das war es, das Magnus ihn einst gelehrt hat: Lass sie dich unterschätzen. Das wird ihre Schwäche sein. Das wird ihnen zum Verhängnis werden.

Mit seiner dunklen Gabe schafft Faustus es mühelos, die Distanz zu überwinden und Sebastian mit Gewalt von der Plattform zu stoßen. Der wird gegen die Wand geschleudert und prallt dann hart auf dem Boden auf, begleitet von dem Geräusch brechender Knochen. 

Doch noch bevor er schreien oder sonst irgendetwas tun kann, ist Faustus zur Stelle. Er wirft sich auf Sebastian und schlägt ihm mit bloßen Fäusten ins Gesicht, immer und immer wieder, die mühevolle Beherrschung letztlich verlierend, und Sebastian kann sich nicht wehren, nur benommen vor sich hin stöhnen, die Situation noch nicht ganz begreifend. 

„Wie gefällt dir das!“, brüllt er Sebastian dabei ins Gesicht. „Das ist der Preis deiner Entscheidung! Ich kann mit meiner leben, wenn ich weiß, dass du für deine sterben wirst! In diesem unbedeutenden Raum, auf ganz unbedeutende Art und Weise! Und niemand wird dich vermissen und niemand wird sich an dich erinnern, dein Name wird verblassen und nichts bleibt von dir übrig, nichts-“

Kain tritt von hinten an Faustus heran und hält seine Arme fest, hindert ihn so an seinem nächsten Schlag. „Es reicht.“, sagt er bestimmt. „Wir brauchen Informationen. Und die kriegen wir nicht, wenn er tot ist.“

Faustus wendet sich um, befreit sich aus Kains Griff und erhebt sich in einer fließenden Bewegung. Er blickt Kain mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an und schlägt ihm seine Fäuste auf die Brust. Kain taumelt einen Schritt zurück, bevor er sich fängt und die nächste Attacke über sich ergehen lässt, ohne aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten. Er wehrt sich nicht, denn irgendwie ahnt er, dass er Faustus‘ Groll mehr als verdient hat. 

„Ich weiß, Faustus.“, sagt er, bevor der Braunhaarige etwas sagen kann. Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß es, in Ordnung? Auch ich habe meine Entscheidung gefällt, und ich trage ihre Konsequenzen. Aber bitte versuch wenigstens, mich zu verstehen.“

Die Worte lassen Faustus innehalten. Er blickt auf seine Hände, die noch immer auf Kains Brust liegen und dann in Kains Augen, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Er schluckt, das Gesicht ausdruckslos und die Augen weit, und wendet sich abrupt ab. 

Kain atmet einmal tief durch, erleichtert, dass seine Worte eine Wirkung gezeigt haben, und geht dann langsam auf Sebastian zu, der sich am Boden windet, röchelnd atmend und ab und an hustend. Er sieht mitgenommen aus, das Gesicht blutig und der linke Unterschenkel in unnatürlichem Winkel abstehend. Doch sein Blick ist noch klar, wenn auch benommen und ein klein wenig fiebrig. 

„Wie heißt noch gleich dieses Sprichwort…“, sagt Kain unbeeindruckt. „Hochmut kommt stets vor dem Fall, kann das sein?“

Sebastian fängt an zu lachen, doch daraus wird schnell ein gequältes Husten. „Oh Kain…“, presst er hervor. „All eure Mühen… Alles, was ihr so krampfhaft versucht, zu erreichen…, ist zum Scheitern verdammt. Ich werde in dem Wissen sterben, dass ihr mir bald nachfolgen werdet…“

Kain lässt sich neben Sebastian zu Boden sinken und packt seine Schultern. „Sag mir den Grund.“, verlangt er. „Warum werden wir scheitern? Sag es mir!“

„Tief unter der Stadt liegt ein uralter Mechanismus… Der Nexusstein hat ein Portal gesteuert, das direkt zu ihm führt. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen…“

„Ein Mechanismus?“, hakt Kain ungeduldig nach. „Welchem Zweck dient er? Was hat Lord Sarafan vor?“

„Was wohl…“, erwidert Sebastian. „Der Mechanismus wird dich vernichten, Kain. Dich und alle anderen. Ein neues Zeitalter wird anbrechen… Bald schon wird es das ganze Land wissen.“

„Wie kommen wir dorthin?“, bohrt Kain weiter, mehr als unzufrieden mit den schwammigen Antworten des anderen. „Wie können wir ihn aufhalten?“ 

Sebastian beginnt erneut zu lachen und schafft es, auf seine schmerzverzerrten Züge auch Genugtuung zu legen. „Glaub mir, Kain. Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir ganz gewiss nicht sagen… Sucht ihn meinetwegen, doch es wird euch nichts nützen. Ich werde glücklich sterben, da ich weiß, dass eure Bemühungen sinnlos sind… Auch an euch wird sich bald niemand mehr erinnern.“

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen…“, sagt Kain nur, bevor er sich erhebt und sich Faustus zuwendet. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dem jetzt ein Ende bereiten. Wir sind hier fertig.“

Faustus, der bloß dagestanden und mit verschränkten Armen das Gespräch verfolgt hatte, löst sich aus seiner Starre und tritt langsam auf Sebastian zu. Er bleibt über ihm stehen, blickt ihm ausdruckslos in die Augen, ein Blick, den Sebastian mit einem bösen Lächeln erwidert. 

„Du kannst es nicht, oder?“, sagt Sebastian nach einer Weile. Er klingt dabei sehr selbstsicher. „Du kannst mich nicht töten. Es steckt einfach nicht in dir.“ 

„Was in mir steckt, entscheide immer noch ich.“, erwidert Faustus hart, doch anstatt einen Dolch zu ziehen und es zu Ende zu bringen, wendet er sich abrupt ab und sein Blick trifft den von Kain. „Mach du es.“

Und auch wenn Kain überrascht ist über Faustus‘ Sinneswandel, so akzeptiert er ihn und stellt keine Fragen. Er glaubt, dass er es Faustus schuldig ist. Und er glaubt auch, Faustus‘ Beweggründe ein Stück weit nachvollziehen zu können, auch wenn er nicht imstande wäre, diese Vermutung in Worte zu fassen. Es ist eine Art… tieferes Verständnis für Dinge, die nicht so ohne weiteres greifbar sind. 

Auch Sebastians hämisches Lachen stimmt Faustus nicht um. Er scheint ganz ruhig, ausgeglichen. Ein starker Kontrast zu seinem Ausbruch vor wenigen Minuten. „Der Richter und sein Henker…“, murmelt Sebastian, während Kain sein Messer zieht und sich erneut über den am Boden Liegenden beugt. „Läuft das so bei euch? Er gibt den Befehl und du erledigst die Drecksarbeit?“ 

„Oh Sebastian…“; sagt Kain beinahe bedauernd. „Du verstehst rein gar nichts. Das hast du noch nie. Und jetzt ist es zu spät.“

Mit diesen Worten rammt er Sebastian das Messer in den Bauch und dreht es dann in der Wunde. Über Sebastians beinahe unmenschliche Schreie hinweg sagt Kain laut und deutlich: 

„Gemeinsam hätten wir die Geschichte neu schreiben können… Und das holen wir jetzt nach. Ohne dich.“

Kain zieht das Messer aus der Wunde und zieht es in einer flüssigen Bewegung über Sebastians Kehle. Seine Schreie verstummen abrupt und verwandeln sich in ein gurgelndes Röcheln, während sich das Blut sprudelnd aus der Wunde ergießt und eine dunkelrote Lache auf dem Boden bildet, die schnell größer wird. Kain säubert sein Messer an Sebastians Kleidung und steckt es weg. Dann steht er auf und tritt ein Stück zur Seite, genau neben Faustus, und gemeinsam blicken sie schweigend hinunter auf den Sterbenden, ohne jegliches Mitgefühl. 

Es dauert nicht lange und Sebastian zuckt nur noch wenige Male, bevor er reglos liegen bleibt, endgültig gestorben. „Gut so?“, fragt Kain, und Faustus nickt. „Ausgezeichnet… Dann wenden wir uns mal den wichtigen Dingen zu.“ Er deutet auf den Nexusstein und schenkt Faustus ein leichtes Lächeln, das dieser überraschenderweise erwidert. „Bringst du uns hoch?“

„Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen.“, entgegnet Faustus. Er nimmt Kains Hand und nutzt seine dunkle Gabe, um sie beide auf die Plattform zu befördern. Der Nexusstein ist zwar noch ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt, doch auch hier wird Faustus‘ Gabe sicher von Nutzen sein. Faustus macht sich schon bereit zum Sprung, doch Kain hält ihn am Arm zurück. „Eine Sache noch.“, sagt er. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass hier alles in sich zusammenfällt, wenn wir den Stein aus dieser…“ Er macht eine weitläufige Geste nach oben. „…Konstruktion entfernen. Also sobald du den Stein hast, lässt du dich nach unten fallen und ich teleportiere uns zurück zu Vorador, alles klar?“

„Glasklar.“, sagt Faustus. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich endlich hier weg bin.“ 

Dem hat Kain nichts hinzuzufügen. Faustus springt also nach oben, hält sich mit einem Arm an einem der Rohre fest und löst mit dem anderen den Nexusstein aus seiner Verankerung. Das scheint leichter zu gehen, als er angenommen hatte, das Energiefeld fällt beinahe augenblicklich in sich zusammen und erste Blitze zucken zwischen den Kabeln und Rohren hin und her. 

Faustus lässt sich fallen und Kain fängt ihn auf. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne, er landet schon auf seinen Füßen, doch Kain hält ihn direkt fest umschlungen, mit beiden Armen, und seine Augen sind geschlossen und er versucht sich zu konzentrieren, nicht auf die zuckenden Blitze und knirschenden Geräusche um sie herum und auch nicht auf Faustus‘ warmen Körper so dicht an seinem, seinen ganz eigenen Duft unter all dem Schweiß und dem Blut, seinen Herzschlag, ein gleichmäßiges Pochen, das immer schneller und schneller zu werden scheint… All das nimmt er nur am Rande wahr, während er an das Heiligtum denkt, an Vorador. 

Der Ring sucht nach seinem Besitzer, versucht ihn zu erreichen und wird schließlich fündig. 

Und wie schon in der Festung der Sarafanen überkommt ihn ein seltsames Gefühl der Entrückung, der Körperlosigkeit. Das Gefühl, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein und doch vielleicht in Wirklichkeit nirgendwo. Er reist durch die Zwischenwelt, Faustus fest im Griff, und während die Konstruktion in Flammen aufgeht und er im einen Moment noch die Hitze spürt, so prallt er im nächsten Moment hart auf dem Boden des Heiligtums auf. 

Er landet auf dem Rücken und Faustus landet auf seiner Brust, und diese beiden Faktoren zusammen pressen die Luft aus seinen Lungen und lassen ihn kurzzeitig Sterne sehen.

Dann dreht sich Faustus zur Seite und Kain kann wieder atmen. Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnet, steht Vorador über ihnen. 

„Wie ich sehe, wart ihr erfolgreich.“, sagt er und seine Augen liegen auf dem Nexusstein, den Faustus noch fest in den Händen hält. Kein Dank. Kein Lob. Eine einfache Feststellung. Und Kain macht sich keine Illusionen. Er weiß genau, dass sein Leben dem grünhäutigen Vampir nichts bedeutet. Kain ist ihm von Nutzen und mehr nicht. Eine reine Zweckgemeinschaft, an der Kain zu großen Teilen selbst Schuld ist. Doch es spielt keine Rolle. 

Kain erinnert sich an Sebastians Worte und denkt bei sich, dass bald vielleicht gar nichts mehr eine Rolle spielt, sollte der Verräter mit seinen ominösen Worten Recht behalten.

„Das waren wir.“, sagt Kain schlicht. „Aber wir haben da vielleicht ein Problem...“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	13. Kapitel 13

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

I never thought it would come to this  
What are you waiting for?  
I forgave myself for my mistakes  
Why are you holding on?

(In Flames : Follow Me)

-

KAPITEL 13

/ Nur ein Bauer auf dem Brett – Teil 1 /

-

„Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher?“, fragt Vorador, und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Faustus rechnet jede Minute mit einem Wutausbruch seitens Kain, doch der verhält sich seltsam ruhig. „Ist das alles, was er gesagt hat?“

Sie sitzen erneut um den Tisch in dem kleinen Raum, neben Vorador und Umah sind noch weitere Vampire anwesend, die der Unterhaltung jedoch einfach stumm folgen - Vorador scheint seine Truppe gut im Griff zu haben. Der Nexusstein liegt neben den Karten von Meridian und Nosgoth auf dem Tisch, für alle Anwesenden gut sichtbar. 

„Glaub mir, mehr hätten wir nicht aus ihm herausbekommen, selbst wenn wir die ganze Nacht dort verbracht hätten.“, erwidert Kain unbeeindruckt. „Tief unter der Stadt liegt ein Mechanismus und der Nexusstein ist der Schlüssel zu einem Portal.“

Vorador betrachtet den Nexusstein nachdenklich, die Stirn in tiefe Sorgenfalten gelegt. Er wirkt in Gedanken versunken.

„Das Portal zu suchen können wir uns sparen, vermutlich ist es längst außer Reichweite oder gar bei der Explosion vernichtet worden.“, sagt Vorador nach einer Weile. „Und der Mechanismus dient dem Zweck, alle Vampire auszulöschen?“

„Immer noch, ja!“, entgegnet Kain, nun doch zunehmend ungeduldig. „Der Mechanismus wird dich vernichten, Kain, dich und alle anderen.“, widerholt er Sebastians Worte. „Klingt für mich klar und deutlich. Aber mehr wissen wir nicht.“, fügt er hinzu, bevor Vorador etwas erwidern kann. „Wir wissen nicht, wie das passieren soll oder wann es passieren soll oder gar wie wir es aufhalten können. Für mich liegt die Sache auf der Hand – Wenn wir Lord Sarafan vernichten, sind wir alle Probleme los.“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen“, schaltet sich nun auch Faustus ein. „Wer weiß, ob ein anderer sein Werk weiterführt oder ob es gar zu spät ist, das Ganze noch aufzuhalten. Was auch immer da auf uns zukommt… Sebastian meinte, es ist etwas Uraltes. Und dass bald das ganze Land davon wissen wird…“ Er seufzt frustriert und fährt sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. „Wir benötigen mehr Informationen. Sonst kommen wir nicht weiter.“

Für eine lange Weile herrscht Schweigen. Kain erwidert nichts auf Faustus‘ Einwände, sondern starrt mit versteinerter Miene auf den Tisch. Umah, die sich wie die anderen Vampire in keiner Weise am Gespräch beteiligt hat, starrt Vorador mit eisiger Miene an. Irgendetwas scheint zwischen den beiden vorgefallen zu sein, während Kain und Faustus im Industriegebiet waren, die Spannung zwischen den beiden ist beinahe greifbar. Und Vorador… 

Vorador wirkt, als hätte er etwas zu verbergen. Dieses Gefühl hat Faustus bereits den Großteil ihres Gespräches. Schon als sie den Mechanismus zum ersten Mal erwähnten, hatte Faustus den Eindruck, dass Vorador mehr weiß, als er zu wissen vorgibt. Daran hat sich im Laufe des Gesprächs nichts geändert. Gerade will Faustus den Mund aufmachen um Vorador zur Rede zu stellen, da ergreift dieser das Wort. 

„Kain, Faustus, ihr bleibt. Alle anderen verlassen den Raum.“

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“, ruft Umah, ihr erster Beitrag zu diesem Gespräch bisher. Trotzig bleibt sie sitzen, während die anderen Vampire bereits aufgestanden sind, doch Vorador zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. „Norik, Ida, geleitet Umah bitte in ihre Gemächer.“

Das blonde Zwillingspaar setzt sich zögerlich in Bewegung, doch Umah kommt ihnen zuvor, indem sie abrupt aufsteht. „Danke, ich finde den Weg auch alleine.“, sagt sie, bevor sie sich abwendet und schnellen Schrittes den Raum verlässt, gefolgt von den anderen Vampiren. 

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufällt, seufzt Vorador auf, und in diesem Moment wirkt er so alt und so müde, dass er Faustus beinahe leidtut. Aber wirklich nur beinahe. 

„Ich habe bereits in der Vergangenheit von diesem Mechanismus gehört.“, sagt Vorador ohne Umschweife. „Nichts von seiner Natur, nur von seinem Namen. Und zwar in Form einer Vision.“

„Eine Vision.“, wiederholt Kain und runzelt ungläubig die Stirn. 

„Ganz recht.“, sagt Vorador. „Ich weiß genau, wie das klingen mag, und ich selbst habe seit langer Zeit nicht mehr an die Worte gedacht. Fast zweihundert Jahre lang habe ich an ihrer Echtheit gezweifelt, doch nun kann ich sie nicht länger leugnen.“

„Was für eine Vision war das, und von wem kam sie?“, fragt Faustus. Neugierig richtet er sich in seinem Stuhl auf, und auch Kain lauscht Voradors Worten mehr als interessiert.

„Es war damals, direkt nach der großen Schlacht“, beginnt Vorador. „Nach unserer Niederlage scharte ich die verbliebenen Vampire um mich und floh in die Berge. Wir waren ohne Ziel und ohne Hoffnung. Wir wussten nicht, in welche Richtung wir uns wenden sollten und ob es überhaupt einen Sinn machen würde. Doch ich bekam Besuch, in jener ersten Nacht. Offenbar eine Frau, in eine graue Robe gehüllt, die Kapuze tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen. Noch ist nicht alles verloren, sagte sie, und sie ergriff meine Hand mit eigenartig langen, blassen Fingen. Ich spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln und Bilder schossen ohne mein Zutun durch meinen Kopf. Ich sah diesen Ort, unser Heiligtum, und einen Weg, dorthin zu gelangen. Und ich sah dich, Kain… Zumindest den Ort, an dem wir dich finden würden, schwer verletzt, doch noch lebendig.“

Überrascht keucht Kain auf. „Das hast du gesehen… In der Vision dieser Frau?!“

„Ich weiß, wie das klingt, aber ja.“, erwidert Vorador. „Das habe ich gesehen. Ohne sie wärst du nicht mehr am Leben… Und wir wären es auch nicht.“

Kain schüttelt seinen Kopf, fassungslos. „Und das erzählst du uns erst jetzt?! Wenn das alles stimmt, dann hätten wir diese Frau schon viel früher aufsuchen müssen! Wenn sie eine solche Macht hat, dann kann sie uns auch sagen, wie wir Lord Sarafan vernichten können!“

„So einfach ist das nicht, Kain.“, sagt Vorador. Man merkt ihm an, dass ihm seine Worte schwerfallen und ihm deutlich missfällt, über die Frau zu sprechen. „Unsere Sicherheit war an eine Bedingung geknüpft. Ich durfte mit niemandem über die Begegnung sprechen. Ich durfte niemandem sagen, woher ich von alldem wusste. Außer…“

„…Außer?“, hakt Kain nach.

„Außer euch beiden.“

Diese Information lässt sowohl Kain als auch Faustus sprachlos zurück. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen ihnen signalisiert gleichermaßen Verwirrung als auch Besorgnis. Kann das wirklich sein?

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht recht…“, sagt Faustus. „Meinst du damit…“

„Dich und Kain, ja. Glaubt es oder glaubt es nicht, das spielt für mich keine Rolle. Vielleicht werdet ihr das Ganze ja noch am eigenen Leib erfahren, bevor all das hier vorbei ist. Sie sagte, dass einst ein Tag kommen würde, an dem das Schicksal von ganz Nosgoth davon abhängt, dass ich euch zu ihr schicke. Kain und seinen Gefährten, das waren ihre Worte… Niemand sonst sollte davon wissen. Ich fragte sie natürlich, woran ich diesen Tag erkennen würde und sie sagte… Es wird der Tag sein, an dem ein Mechanismus die ganze Welt bedroht… Ihre Worte, das ganze Drumherum, ich habe all das im Laufe der Zeit verdrängt und nicht einmal daran gedacht, als ihr beide auf einmal vor mir standet. Aber eure Erzählung vom Mechanismus, es war als… Als würde sie erneut vor mir stehen und meine Hand halten, mir diese Bilder zeigen… Ich konnte es unmöglich ignorieren.“ 

Er hebt seinen Blick und schaut Kain eindringlich in die Augen. „Du musst zu ihr gehen. Ihr beide müsst das…“

„Das glaube ich allerdings auch.“, sagt Kain grimmig. Faustus weiß genau, wie er sich fühlt. Schon einmal hatten höhere Mächte versucht, über sein Schicksal zu verfügen und es hat ein böses Ende genommen. Faustus kennt die Geschichte nicht komplett, doch er hat vieles aufgeschnappt, während seiner Zeit im Heer der Vampire. Wie ein Bauer auf einem Spielfeld wurde Kain benutzt und auf grausame Art manipuliert, nur um dann am Ende vor eine schier unmögliche Entscheidung gestellt zu werden. Faustus hat sich oft ausgemalt, wie er wohl an Kains Stelle gehandelt hätte, doch er ist nie zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen. Klar ist jedoch, dass er hinter Kains Entscheidung steht. Und dass er alles dafür tun würde, Kain vor einer Wiederholung dieser Ereignisse zu beschützen.

„Wo finden wir diese… Frau?“, fragt Kain weiter, von Faustus‘ innerem Konflikt nichts ahnend. 

„Sie nennt sich selbst die Seherin… Zumindest hat sie mir damals diesen Namen genannt. Sie sagte, ihr fändet sie am Ende der Schlucht, ungefähr hier müsste das sein.“ Er deutet mit seinem Finger auf einen Punkt auf der Karte von Nosgoth – Dort, wo die Schlucht östlich von Meridian an einer Klippe endet. 

Für einen Augenblick starren alle drei Vampire konzentriert auf die Karte. 

„Das ist ein Fußmarsch von knapp zwei Nächten.“, sagt Faustus schließlich. „Wenn der Maßstab auf der Karte irgendein Indiz ist. Kürzer, wenn wir bei Tag reisen könnten, doch ich vermute, dass der Himmel außerhalb der Stadt deutlich klarer ist. Ich empfehle, bei Tag einen Unterschlupf zu suchen und nur des Nachts zu reisen. Höhlen sollte es in dieser Gegend genug geben, vom ersten Teil der Strecke weiß ich es ganz sicher.“

Tatsächlich besteht die Schlucht aus einem Netzwerk von Gebirgspässen und schmalen Tunneln, die sich nicht nur gen Osten, sondern hauptsächlich über Umwege nach Norden und Westen erstrecken. Ideale Routen für die Schmuggler.

„Über das Schmugglerviertel gelangen wir in die Schlucht und dann müssen wir einfach immer weiter nach Osten, so wie es aussieht.“, ergänzt er nach kurzer Pause.

Kain stimmt ihm nach kurzem Zögern zu. „Das klingt nach einem Plan. Wir sollten den Tag dazu nutzen, unsere Kräfte zu sammeln und in der Abenddämmerung aufbrechen.“

„Unsere Kräfte werden wir wohl brauchen.“, entgegnet Faustus. „Zumindest, wenn man den Schmugglern Glauben schenkt, die in der Schlucht Dämonen gesehen haben.“

„Dämonen, natürlich…“, entgegnet Kain trocken. „Das alles wäre ansonsten ja auch viel zu einfach geworden… Wie verlässlich ist die Auskunft dieser Schmuggler?“

„Ich fürchte, äußerst verlässlich. Der ein oder andere übertreibt gerne mal, doch die Geschichten ähneln sich alle. Und das seit Jahrzehnten. Viele, die sich zu weit nach Osten wagen, kommen nicht mehr zurück, deshalb werden die Pässe dort kaum mehr genutzt.“ Faustus seufzt resigniert. „Es sieht so aus, als könnten wir uns schon bald selbst ein Bild davon machen.“

„Selbst ein Bild gemacht hast du dir davon noch nicht?“

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sebastian hat mir nie den Befehl dazu erteilt und die Passagen gen Osten sind entbehrlich, dort findet sich kaum etwas außer Klippen und Wasser.“

„Also schön…“, sagt Kain und steht auf. „Ich habe fürs Erste genug gehört von Dämonen und Prophezeiungen… Wir sehen uns dann später.“, sagt er Richtung Vorador gewandt und verlässt den Raum, nicht ohne sich noch kommentarlos den Nexusstein von der Tischplatte zu fischen. Faustus schenkt Vorador zum Abschied ein kurzes Nicken und folgt Kain nach draußen. 

-  
-  
-

Wenig später sitzen die beiden Gefährten erneut an dem Tisch in dem Zimmer, das ihnen bei ihrem ersten Aufenthalt im Heiligtum zugewiesen wurde. Sie haben sich das Blut und den Dreck vom Körper gewischt und sich umgezogen. Faustus trägt ein frisches schwarzes Hemd unter seinem Lederkürass und auch Kain hat zweckmäßige Kleidung in schwarzer Farbe gewählt. Über den Lehnen ihrer Stühle hängen identische schwarze Mäntel, leicht und wasserabweisend mit hohem Kragen und tiefer Kapuze. 

Die beiden Vampire teilen sich eine Karaffe mit frischem Blut und reden so gut wie nichts, auch wenn das Schweigen wie ein schwerer Vorhang zwischen ihnen hängt.

Faustus weiß, dass es vernünftig wäre, sich auszuruhen und so viel Schlaf wie möglich zu bekommen, doch er ist noch viel zu aufgewühlt. Die neuen Erkenntnisse, die Erlebnisse im Industriegebiet, der Kampf gegen Sebastian… Besonders der Kampf gegen Sebastian. Und immer wieder diese eine Frage:

„Warum konnte ich ihn nicht töten…“

Erst als Kain überrascht seinen Blick hebt, bemerkt Faustus, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hat. Er möchte Kain sagen, dass er es vergessen soll. Dass es keine Rolle spielt. Doch als er den Mund erneut öffnen, bahnen sich andere Worte ihren Weg.

„Ich wollte es tun. Ich war kurz davor… Ich hätte ihn am Ende des Kampfes totgeprügelt, wenn du mich nicht davon abgehalten hättest, ich hätte nicht aufgehört… Ich war so wütend auf dich. So wütend, dass du mir diese Möglichkeit nimmst. Dass du meinen expliziten Wunsch missachtest. Doch als er später vor mir lag, sterbend, geschlagen und dennoch so selbstgefällig…“ Er seufzt frustriert und umklammert seinen Becher, wünscht, dass statt Blut harter Alkohol darin wäre. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Ich wollte es so sehr… Aber ich konnte es nicht. Also hattest du vermutlich Recht damit, mich von dem Kampf auszuschließen, auch wenn ich dir später noch geholfen habe. Es steckt einfach nicht in dir, hat Sebastian zu mir gesagt. Und vermutlich entspricht das der Wahrheit.“

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bis Kain auf einmal mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch haut, so fest, dass ihre Becher gefährlich schwanken und beinahe umkippen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme. Er klingt wütend, was Faustus in dieser Situation ziemlich seltsam findet. Bevor er etwas erwidern kann, fährt Kain gleichermaßen wütend fort. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das bewusst ist, aber du hast mir während dem Kampf mein verdammtes Leben gerettet. Es steckt nicht in dir, zur Hölle damit! Dann hast du ihn halt nicht getötet, na und?! Auch wenn ich deine Beweggründe nicht immer ganz verstehe, so weiß ich doch, dass du nicht feige bist und immer das tust, was getan werden muss. Daran habe ich in keiner Sekunde gezweifelt. Dass ich dich von dem Kampf ausschließen wollte, hatte ganz andere Gründe! Ich habe dich nicht für schwach gehalten oder für inkompetent – Die einzige große Schwäche, die ich in dir sehe ist deine Emotionalität, diese verdammte… Menschlichkeit, die du immer noch besitzt. Und Sebastian wollte das gegen dich ausspielen, er wollte deine Stärke zu einer Schwäche machen! Er wollte dich provozieren und das hat er geschafft. Wer mit Wut kämpft macht Fehler und ich wollte in diesem Moment einfach…“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und fährt dann fort, ruhiger. Beinahe sanft. „Ich wollte dich beschützen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sebastian dich tötet.“

Faustus blickt Kain eine Weile lang nachdenklich an. „Du musst mich nicht beschützen…“, sagt er schließlich. „Doch in diesem Fall hattest du vielleicht sogar Recht. Ich bin dir deswegen nicht böse, zumindest nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil… Ich sollte mich wohl bei dir bedanken. Nicht nur für das im Industriegebiet, sondern auch für deine Worte.“ 

Ein solches Verständnis hat Faustus schon lange niemand mehr entgegengebracht. Seit Magnus nicht mehr, und selbst bei ihm ist sich Faustus nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher. Magnus war sein Mentor, eine Art Vaterersatz, zu dem er aufblickte, dem er sich jedoch nie ebenbürtig fühlte. Bei Kain ist das ganz anders. Er bewundert Kain, keine Frage, doch seit er ihn besser kennt, fühlt er sich ihm verbunden, auf eine ganz und gar andere Weise, wie er sich Magnus verbunden fühlte. Wie er sich jemals irgendjemandem verbunden fühlte. Kain behandelt ihn ebenbürtig, begegnet ihm auf Augenhöhe. Das tat er von Anfang an, und es fühlt sich gut an. Und nicht nur das… Da sind Gefühle, alle unterschiedlich und ihm gänzlich unbekannt und so viele davon, dass Faustus nicht glaubt, dass er jemals die Zeit dafür finden wird, sich ihrer vollkommen klar zu werden. Was er jedoch weiß, ist, dass ihm die Meinung von niemandem so wichtig ist wie die seine. Und dass er niemandem so sehr vertraut wie ihm. Und dass Kain ihm wichtig ist. So sehr, dass es ihm beinahe Angst macht. Der Gedanke, Kain zu verlieren… Die offensichtliche Todesgefahr, in der Kain sich im Industriegebiet befand, hat in Faustus alle Sicherungen lahmgelegt, seinen eigenen kurzen Kampf gegen Sebastian nahm er nur durch eine Art roten Schleier wahr, wie ein Berserker im Blutrausch hatte er sich auf Sebastian gestürzt und nur Kain selbst konnte es fertigbringen, ihn aus dieser Trance zu befreien. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns eine Weile ausruhen.“, schlägt Kain nach einer Weile vor, auf Faustus‘ Dank nicht weiter eingehend und das Thema damit vorerst beendend.

„Das sollten wir wahrscheinlich.“, stimmt Faustus zu, selbst froh und irgendwie erleichtert, dieses Thema angesprochen und aus der Welt geschafft zu haben. Er zieht sich bis auf die Hose aus und legt sich aufs Bett, noch ein „Schlaf gut“ murmelnd und einschlafend, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührt.

In seinen Träumen schlägt er auf Sebastian ein. Immer und immer wieder und Kain ist nicht dort, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Du kannst es nicht, oder?“, sagt Sebastian, den Mund zu einem blutroten Lächeln verzogen, und das stachelt Faustus nur noch weiter an. Er bricht Sebastian Nase und Kiefer, das Blut spritzt bei jedem Schlag, die Tropfen benetzen den Boden, Faustus‘ Hände und sein Gesicht. „Es steckt nicht in dir.“, spricht er weiter, oder zumindest vernimmt Faustus seine Stimme, gehässig und kalt – Während der Sebastian vor ihm auf dem Boden nur noch röchelt und gurgelt, doch dieses verdammte Lächeln will einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden. „Hör auf damit!“, brüllt Faustus. „Stirb endlich! Stirb einfach! Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Er schlägt zu bis seine Hände schmerzen, er hört Knochen brechen, einmal, zweimal, doch auch das ist nicht genug. Sebastian lächelt noch immer, mustert ihn mit überheblichem Blick, und Faustus kann nicht anders, er umfasst Sebastians Kopf mit beiden Händen und drückt die Daumen in seine Augenhöhlen. Die weichen Augäpfel wölben sich nach innen, bevor sie schließlich nachgeben, und Sebastian beginnt zu schreien, und Faustus beginnt zu schreien, und-

„Faustus, wach auf! Wach auf, verdammt!“

Mit einem Ruck schreckt Faustus nach oben. Dabei stößt sein Kopf beinahe mit dem von Kain zusammen, der halb über ihn gebeugt auf seinem Bett sitzt und ihn an den Schultern gepackt hält. „Kain“, sagt Faustus, noch halb orientierungslos. „Was… Wieso…“

Kain löst den Griff um seine Schultern, bleibt jedoch auf der Bettkante sitzen. „Du hattest einen Alptraum.“, sagt er. „Erst dachte ich, es geht von alleine vorbei, doch als du angefangen hast, wild um dich zu schlagen, empfand ich es als ratsam, dich zu wecken.“

„Danke…“, murmelt Faustus. Er setzt sich nun vollends auf und fährt sich mit den Händen durch das schweißnasse Gesicht. „Und entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

„Da steckt man nicht drin.“, erwidert Kain einfach. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zumindest ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben. Zumindest fühlt es sich danach an.“

Es gibt zwar keine Möglichkeit, die genaue Tageszeit festzustellen, doch auch Faustus fühlt sich etwas erholt, nur ein wenig benommen von seinem Traum und dem abrupten Hochschrecken aus jenem. „Ich hatte schon lange keinen Alptraum mehr.“, sagt er, während er sich auf seinem Bett so positioniert, dass er Kain besser anschauen kann, der selbst etwas seitlich sitzt, ein Bein angewinkelt auf dem Bett liegend, das andere auf dem Boden abstützend. „Aber es wundert mich nicht, nach all den Dingen, die wir in den letzten Tagen erlebt haben.“

Kain brummt zustimmend. „Und der Spaß ist noch lange nicht vorbei.“ Sein trockener Tonfall lässt Faustus kurz schmunzeln. „Wir bekommen langsam Übung darin...“, sagt er. „Aber es könnte schlimmer sein: Immerhin haben wir uns.“ Der Satz sollte unbeschwert und aufmunternd klingen, kommt jedoch viel ernster und aufrichtiger rüber als geplant. 

„Du hast recht.“, sagt Kain, ebenfalls ernst. „Es könnte wirklich schlimmer sein.“ Er mustert Faustus mit einem dünnen Lächeln und Faustus bildet sich ein, so etwas wie Zuneigung darin zu erkennen. Er lächelt ebenfalls, bevor sich ihm ein Gedanke aufdrängt, der das Lächeln verblassen lässt. 

„Du hast mehr Erfahrung in diesen Dingen.“, sagt er geradeheraus. „Du warst schon einmal in der Situation und du warst ganz allein. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm das für dich gewesen sein muss. Und ich verstehe, dass du alles andere als begeistert bist über das Gerede von Visionen, Prophezeiungen… Dergleichen.“

Kain verzieht das Gesicht. „Das kann man wohl sagen…“ Er mustert Faustus für einen Moment, bevor er beinahe vorsichtig fragt, „Wie viel weißt du? Von damals, meine ich.“

Faustus weiß genau, was Kain meint, und seine Antwort kommt schnell. „Nicht viel. Eigentlich nur das, was ich während des Feldzugs von den anderen Vampiren aufgeschnappt habe.“

„Von Magnus?“, will Kain wissen, doch Faustus schüttelt den Kopf. „Magnus hat sich immer sehr bedeckt gehalten, was deine Vergangenheit angeht und versucht, die Gerüchte zu unterbinden. Was allerdings nicht einfach war.“

„Sebastian dann.“, sagt Kain. „Und seine Leute. Sie haben versucht, es vor mir zu verbergen, doch ich habe sie reden hören, oft genug… Was haben sie erzählt?“ 

Faustus zögert kurz, doch für Kain wohl einen Moment zu lange. „Sag es mir einfach.“, fordert er. „Ich weiß, dass es keine Heldengeschichten sind.“

Das bezweifelt Faustus keine Sekunde und dennoch fallen ihm seine Worte mehr als schwer. „Sie haben erzählt, dass du in die Vergangenheit gereist bist, um König William den Gerechten zu töten. Um deine eigene Macht dadurch zu steigern. Und dass dieser ganze Krieg dadurch erst ausgelöst wurde. Sie sagten auch, dass du an der Verderbnis Schuld trägst, die unser Land immer mehr befällt. Dass du uns alle hättest retten können, dich aber dazu entschieden hast, uns alle zu verdammen, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben…“

Er bricht ab, als er sieht, wie Kain sich versteift. Sein Gesicht wirkt angespannt aber relativ neutral, doch da ist Schmerz in seinem Blick, begraben unter oberflächlicher Bitterkeit. „Und wie lautet dein Urteil dazu?“, fragt er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich habe nie etwas auf die Gerüchte gegeben.“, sagt Faustus schnell, doch das ist Kain nicht genug. 

„Und was, wenn sie wahr wären?“, hakt er nach.

Faustus atmet tief durch. „Ich habe dir einmal erzählt, dass ich viele Fehler begangen habe, und du sagtest: Wer hat das nicht… Und genau so ist es doch. Wenn du getan hast, was sie sagen, dann hast du es nicht aus den egoistischen Gründen getan, die sie für dich ausgelegt haben. Du hattest deine Gründe, gute Gründe gewiss, und-“

Kain lacht freudlos auf, den Blick gesenkt. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Ist es wirklich so einfach?“

„Manche Dinge sind so einfach!“, sagt Faustus und rutscht etwas näher heran und legt Kain eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückt sie in einer Geste der Zuversicht. „Sieh mich an, Kain.“, sagt er bestimmt, und Kain kommt seiner Aufforderung nach. Alles an Kain, seine Mimik, seine Gestik, sein Blick, wirken in diesem Augenblick so verletzlich, dass Faustus unwillkürlich schlucken muss. So wie in diesem Moment hat er Kain noch nie gesehen und das allein ist ein Beweis dafür, wie sehr Kain ihm vertraut. 

„Ich glaube nicht nur daran, Kain.“, fährt er fort. „Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Ich weiß, dass du deine Gründe hattest. Man kann dir nachsagen, was man will, doch du schreckst nie vor etwas zurück, das getan werden muss. Und du würdest deine Rasse nie zum Untergang verdammen, wenn du eine Wahl hättest. Sonst hättest du die Vampire niemals vereinen können, hättest nicht dein Leben riskiert für unsere Freiheit… Sonst wärst du jetzt nicht dort, wo du bist.“

Die beiden Vampire blicken sich für eine Weile schweigend an.

„Du weißt, dass ich eine gute Menschenkenntnis habe.“, sagt Faustus dann, die Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Sag mir, dass ich mich nicht irre.“ Er drückt Kains Schulter erneut, bevor er seine Hand sinken lässt und sein Gegenüber aufmerksam mustert.

„Vorador weiß, was damals geschehen ist.“, beginnt Kain nach einer Weile und auf einmal sprudeln die Worte nur so aus ihm hervor. „Er ist ein alter Vampir und ich habe in meinen ersten Jahren als Vampir sehr viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Er unterstützte mich bei meinem Kampf gegen die Hüter, warnte mich aber davor, mich nicht zu sehr in die Belange der Menschen einzumischen. Ich gebe zu, es brachte mir eine gewisse Genugtuung, am Hofe König Ottmars an Einfluss zu gewinnen, wurde ich als einfacher Adliger doch zumeist ignoriert. Doch als Nemesis mit seiner Armee in die Lande einfiel und wir ihm hoffnungslos unterlagen, sah ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Er hätte ganz Nosgoth unterworfen, Menschen und Vampire gleichermaßen, und das Land in einer Schnelligkeit zugrunde gerichtet, wie ich es niemals geschafft hätte…“

Er bricht abrupt ab und runzelt die Stirn. „Verwirre ich dich zu sehr? Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du weißt… Oder wie gründlich meine Widersacher damals recherchierten.“

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Naja… Von König Ottmar habe ich schon einmal gehört. Er war einer der ersten Könige, die sich dem Kampf gegen die Vampire verschrieben... Aber von diesem Nemesis habe ich noch nie etwas gehört.“

Kain lacht kurz auf und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das kannst du auch gar nicht… Das ist zumindest nichts, was in den Geschichtsbüchern steht, da es Nemesis in dieser Zeitlinie ja auch nie gegeben hat.“

Kain muss wohl die Verwirrung in Faustus‘ Augen gesehen haben, denn er beschließt: „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich hier etwas weiter aushole.“

Also beginnt Kain, von seinem Leben zu erzählen, und das ganz ohne Aufforderung. Die ganze Zeit über war es Faustus bereits ein tiefes Bedürfnis, mehr über Kain und seine Geschichte zu erfahren, doch er hatte sich bisher nicht getraut, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Faustus selbst ist mit seiner Lebensgeschichte noch nicht ganz fertig, da erschien es ihm anmaßend, die seine zu erfragen. Doch seine Geduld zahlt sich wohl am Ende aus. 

Kain handelt seine Kindheit und Jugend schneller ab, als Faustus es getan hat. Als seine Mutter im Kindbett starb - nicht bei seiner eigenen Geburt sondern der seines Bruders, der die Geburt jedoch ebenfalls nicht überlebte -, blieb er als einziger Sohn eines nicht sehr einflussreichen und verarmten Adeligen zurück. Kains Vater machte nie einen Hehl daraus, dass er auf eine gute Partie für ihn hoffte, eine reiche Heirat, die ihren Namen wieder zu Ruhm und Glanz führen sollte. So genoss Kain eine gute Schulbildung und lernte die nötige Etikette, um sich bei Hofe profilieren zu können. Doch auch wenn die Damenwelt ihn durchaus bemerkte und sich die Angebote häuften, so war dies nie der Weg, den Kain für sich selbst sah. Er ging zum Militär, sich dabei dem ausdrücklichen Wunsch seines Vaters widersetzend. Trotz einer steilen Karriere und vorbildlicher Arbeit blieb er für den Fürsten von Coorhagen doch nie mehr als der Sohn seines Vaters, ohne jeden Einfluss. Doch statt dem Militär den Rücken zu kehren und die Wünsche seines Vaters zu respektieren, der auch viele Jahre später noch mit möglichen Partien auf ihn zukam, blieb er im Dienst und ließ sich mal hierhin, mal dorthin versetzen. Reisend, Nosgoth erforschend, sich mühevoll einen Namen machend. Mit Anfang Dreißig hatte er schließlich eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater. 

„Er warf mir vor, nicht an die Familie zu denken. Er hielt mir vor, dass ich als einziger Sohn und Erbe nun einmal die Pflicht hätte, meine eigenen Interessen hintenanzustellen. Er warf mir Egoismus vor, Arroganz, und schließlich unterstellte er mir, ich würde die Gesellschaft von Männern der von Frauen vorziehen.“

Und, tust du es?, fragt Faustus beinahe, doch er beißt sich im letzten Moment auf die Lippen. Der Moment kommt und geht und Kain redet weiter. 

„Schließlich enterbte er mich und wir sprachen nie wieder miteinander. Ich ließ mich ans andere Ende von Nosgoth versetzen, vom bergigen Nordwesten weit in den Süden ans Meer, auch wenn der Fürst mir eine Führungsposition in der Streitmacht anbot, die sich für den Kampf gegen den berüchtigten Nemesis wappnete. Einst war er William der Gerechte, der junge König im Nord-Osten des Landes, der den Frieden und die Bündnisse ehrte, die einst zwischen seinem Vater und König Ottmar bestanden. Doch schon bald scharte er eine Armee um sich, die in den kommenden Jahren immer größer wurde, und seine ersten Eroberungen an den Grenzen seines Reiches wurden von der Bevölkerung des Süd-Westens mit Besorgnis wahrgenommen. Mittlerweile standen sich er und König Ottmar in offener Feinseligkeit gegenüber und ein Krieg schien nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. König Ottmar hatte seinen Fürsten befohlen, ihre Streitmächte für den Ernstfall bereit zu machen, und einen Teil von Coorhagens Streitmacht sollte nun ich befehligen. Doch nach der letzten Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Vater stand mir so gar nicht mehr der Sinn nach Machtspielen und Kämpfen auf der Suche nach Ruhm. Ich wollte nur noch meine Ruhe haben, und sei es nur für eine Weile. Also lehnte ich ab, obwohl ich wusste, dass dies die Arbeit vieler Jahre zerstören würde. Ich würde wieder bei Null beginnen, keinerlei Einfluss mehr haben, nicht einmal den Namen meines Vaters, mit dem ich mich brüsten konnte. Doch es war mir egal. Ich wollte das alles nicht mehr, ich war durch mit all den Lügen und Intrigen bei Hof, mit all den Machtspielen, mit meinem Vater und seinen Erwartungen. Selbst kämpfen wollte ich nicht mehr, doch aus dem Militär kann man nicht einfach austreten. Daher die Versetzung auf eigenen Wunsch. Und die Tage auf der Straße nach Süden waren wohl die glücklichsten meines bisherigen Lebens, auch wenn ihre Anzahl begrenzt war. Ich ließ mir Zeit. Ich durchstreifte die Wälder, schwamm in klaren Bergseen und beobachtete nachts die Sterne, einmal ohne Verpflichtungen, weitab von der Front, von den Spannungen, von irgendwelchen Erwartungen. Man erwartete mich zwar in Freihafen, doch ich glaubte nicht, dass der genaue Zeitpunkt meines Aufbruchs aus Coorhagen weitergegeben wurde. Ob ich ein paar Tage oder gar ein paar Wochen zu spät ankäme, würde niemandem auffallen, so dachte ich mir. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten und einzigen Mal in meinem Leben wirklich frei... Und dann erreichte ich Ziegsturhl, und wurde ermordet.“

Auch wenn Faustus natürlich wusste, worauf die Erzählung schlussendlich hinauslaufen würde - Auf Kains Tod und seine Widerauferstehung als Vampir -, so kommt die Wendung dieser Geschichte doch so plötzlich, dass er überrascht aufkeucht. Die Orte, von denen Kain gesprochen hat, sind ihm ein Begriff. Ziegsturhl und Freihafen liegen auf der Strecke, die das Vampirheer vor zweihundert Jahren nach Meridian zurücklegte, und auch wenn er selbst nie in Coorhagen war, so hat er doch von Händlern davon gehört. Eine bergige Gegend, in der vor allem Eisenerz gewonnen und weiterverarbeitet wird, während in den Bergen hinter Uschtenheim hauptsächlich Salze abgebaut werden. Daran hat sich bis heute nicht viel geändert. Während in Meridian die Industrie floriert, werden in den ländlicheren Gegenden noch immer Spitzhacken geschwungen und Kühe gemolken… Und der Großteil der Erzeugnisse geht an die Hauptstadt. 

„Wie bist du gestorben?“, fragt Faustus nach einer Weile vorsichtig, als klar wird, dass Kain von sich selbst aus nicht weiterspricht. Er hat die Narbe gesehen, die sich quer über seine Brust zieht, halb verblasst unter der neueren, durch Lord Sarafan zugefügten Wunde. 

„Ich hatte mir den Tag über etwas zu viel Zeit gelassen und kam erst spät abends in Ziegsturhl an. Der Wirt in der Taverne sagte, er hätte kein Zimmer mehr frei, und ich war drauf und dran, einfach weiterzuziehen, doch ein junger Mann an der Theke drängte mich dazu, zu bleiben, lud mich auf ein Bier ein, aus dem schnell ein zweites und ein drittes wurden. Wir unterhielten uns gut, lachten viel, er schien sympathisch, oder vielleicht war ich einfach zu guter Dinge und beschwingt von meiner Reise, sodass ich alle Vorsicht einfach über Bord warf.“ Bitterkeit legt sich in Kains Stimme, als er weiterspricht. „Ich fühlte mich wild und frei und er sah gut aus und zeigte offensichtliches Interesse an mir… Ich war betrunken und leichtgläubig, ein richtiger Narr, und als er mir anbot, die Nacht in seinem Zimmer zu verbringen, willigte ich sofort ein. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen…“ Er lacht freudlos bei der Erinnerung und Faustus wird nur ganz am Rande bewusst, dass Kain seine vorige Frage gerade ganz von alleine beantwortet hat. 

„Er sagte, er müsse noch etwas aus seiner Satteltasche holen und fragte mich, ob ich ihn nach draußen begleiten würde. Die Ställe waren etwas abseits der Taverne gelegen, unmittelbar an ein Waldstück grenzend. Er führte mich zu einer Stelle, die man von der Straße aus nicht einsehen konnte und… lenkte mich ab, sodass ich den Dolch in seiner Hand erst bemerkte, als es fast zu spät war. Im letzten Augenblick stieß ich ihn von mir, und statt mein Herz zu durchbohren, streifte die Waffe meine Haut nur oberflächlich. Ich war außer mir und zog meine eigene Waffe, die ich noch immer am Gürtel trug, wohingegen ich meinen Brustpanzer im Laufe des Abends abgenommen und nicht wieder angelegt hatte. Ich hätte den Mann wohl überwältigen und töten können, wäre er alleine gewesen. Doch aus der Dunkelheit kamen weitere Männer und auch wenn ich mich für eine Weile gut schlug, so war das Ende des Kampfes doch von vorneherein klar. Ich verlor mein Schwert und konnte dem nächsten Hieb nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen. Der kalte Stahl eines Breitschwerts durchstieß meine Brust und ich war tot, bevor ich den Boden berührte… Entschuldige bitte.“

Faustus, zuvor tief in der Geschichte gefangen, blinzelt irritiert. „Hm? Was meinst du?“

„Ich tendiere scheinbar zu ausschweifenden Erzählungen, doch wenn ich in dieser Geschwindigkeit weiterrede, sitzen wir morgen noch hier.“

„Es stört mich nicht.“, sagt Faustus. „Wirklich… Du beschreibst das alles sehr bildlich. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du dich lieber kurzfassen möchtest. Es ist gewiss auch nicht leicht für dich, darüber zu sprechen, und du musst nicht-“

„Doch.“, unterbricht ihn Kain. „Das muss ich. So richtig geredet habe ich darüber noch mit niemandem und wer weiß, ob ich jemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme.“

Faustus nickt verstehend. „Es fühlt sich nicht schlecht an, darüber zu reden. Mit dir über meine Vergangenheit zu sprechen ist mir auch nicht leichtgefallen, doch… Es hat geholfen, im Endeffekt.“

„Das ist gut.“, sagt Kain bloß, bevor er seine Erzählung fortsetzt. 

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	14. Kapitel 14

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

Who was I?  
Just a pawn and I was lying to myself  
Not giving in  
My heart still beating

(In Flames : All The Pain)

-

KAPITEL 14

/ Nur ein Bauer auf dem Brett – Teil 2 /

-

Kain fährt mit seiner Geschichte fort. 

Er beschreibt das Gefühl zu sterben, nur um kurze Zeit später in einer Art Unterwelt zu erwachen, in welcher Mortanius, der Hüter des Todes, ihn vor die Wahl stellte zu sterben oder als Vampir Rache an seinen Mördern nehmen zu können. Die Wahl fiel nicht schwer, getrieben von blinder Wut spürte er seine Mörder auf und tötete jeden einzelnen, zuletzt den jungen Mann aus der Taverne. „Ich stieß einen Dolch in seine Eingeweide und ließ ihn dort liegen, um langsam zu sterben.“, erzählt er und Faustus entdeckt nach all den Jahren noch immer Genugtuung in Kains Stimme. 

„Durch Mortanius erfuhr ich, dass meine Mörder lediglich Befehle befolgten. Um jene zu finden, die dahinterstecken, sollte ich mich zu den Säulen von Nosgoth begeben. Genau das tat ich dann auch und unterwegs entdeckte ich die Eigenarten meines neuen vampirischen Daseins. Äußerlich hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Ich war blasser als zuvor und die klaffende Wunde, die mich tötete, verheilte schnell, auch wenn mich für immer eine Narbe an die Ereignisse jener Nacht erinnern würden. Ein neues Herz schlug in meiner Brust, auch wenn ich seinen Ursprung bis heute nicht kenne. Ebenso wenig wie ich den Prozess meiner Umwandlung vollends nachvollziehen kann. Ich war zu aufgewühlt und zu unerfahren, um mir die Details zu merken, doch es war auf jeden Fall ein anderes Vorgehen als das von Vorador beim Aufbau unserer Armee. Und natürlich vollkommen anders als bei dir… Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab. An den Säulen traf ich auf Ariel, die Hüterin des Gleichgewichts… Beziehungsweise auf ihren Geist, denn sie war vor ein paar Jahrzehnten von unbekannten Kräften ermordet worden. Ihr Geliebter Nupraptor, seinerseits Hüter des Geistes, wurde durch Ariels Ermordung in den Wahnsinn getrieben und hat dabei all die anderen Hüter mit ins Verderben gestürzt. Die insgesamt neun Hüter sind eng mit ihrer jeweiligen Säule verbunden und als sie mehr und mehr dem Wahnsinn verfielen, spiegelte sich dieser Verfall an den Säulen wider. Einst strahlend weiß und eben, wurden sie dunkel und rissig, und es dauerte nicht lang, bis der Verfall auch das Land selbst erreichte, für viele Jahre kaum spürbar und dennoch offensichtlich für jeden, der genauer hinsieht. Denn die Säulen dienen dem Schutze und dem Erhalt des Landes. Gehen sie zugrunde, so ist auf kurz oder lang auch Nosgoth dem Untergang geweiht. Ariel behauptete, ich müsse Nupraptor und die anderen Hüter finden und töten, nur so könnten die Säulen wiederhergestellt werden und nur dann könnte ich vom Fluch des Vampirismus befreit werden. Und mangels Alternativen machte ich mich auf den Weg. Ich fand Nupraptor westlich von Vasserbünde, nur einen knappen Tagesritt südlich meiner Heimatstadt. Augen und Mund hatte er sich zugenäht, wahnsinnig vor Trauer und Selbstmitleid, und ich glaube bis heute, dass er im Grunde sterben wollte und er durch mich Erlösung fand…“

Kain atmet tief durch. „Ich reiste als nächstes nach Coorhagen, dabei nicht zum ersten Mal überlegend, ob und wie ich meinem Vater erneut gegenübertreten sollte. Letztendlich ein völlig sinnloses Unterfangen, denn die Stadt erholte sich gerade von einer Plage, der auch mein Vater zum Opfer gefallen war. Er muss nach unserem Streit mit dem Trinken angefangen und letztlich völlig verarmt in einem Armenhaus gelebt haben, in welchem die Plage besonders gnadenlos gewütet hat… Ich will nicht behaupten, dass mir sein Tod nicht nahe ging. Aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich besonders bestürzt war. Ich fühlte mich hauptsächlich leer und ich empfand ein leichtes Bedauern darüber, dass wir uns damals im Streit trennten…“

Für einen Augenblick herrscht Schweigen, Kains Blick wirkt gedankenverloren. „Vielleicht ist es gut, dass wir uns nicht noch einmal begegnet sind. Ich glaube, mich als Vampir zu sehen, hätte ihn vollends gebrochen…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und fährt fort, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. 

„Als nächstes schickte mich Ariel zu Malek, den Beschützer des Zirkels der Neun, den ich in einer Residenz auf einer Bergspitze im Südosten von Coorhagen fand. Er war jedoch zu stark für mich und ich war gezwungen zu fliehen. Auf Ariels Drängen hin suchte ich einen Mann auf, den sie als Orakel bezeichnete…“ Kain lacht kurz trocken auf, äußert sich jedoch nicht dazu. „Er sagte mir, dass Malek bereits vor vielen Jahrhunderten Hüter der Säule des Konflikts war und gleichzeitig der erste Anführer des Ordens der Sarafanen, die schon damals vehement gegen die Vampire vorgingen. Ihre Grausamkeit ging so weit, dass unser guter Freund Vorador sich einmischte und sechs der neun Hüter auf einmal umbrachte. Als Strafe für sein Versagen, den Zirkel zu beschützen, wurde Malek daraufhin von Mortanius verflucht. Er band dessen Seele an eine verzauberte Rüstung, dazu gezwungen, die restlichen Hüter auf ewig zu beschützen. Mortanius war der Hüter des Todes, der mich damals zum Vampir machte, falls du das vergessen hast.“

Faustus nickt zur Bestätigung. „Es sind schon viele Namen, aber ich denke, ich bekomme das hin. Einige davon habe ich schon mal irgendwo gehört und ein paar Auszüge habe ich ja selbst schon am Lagerfeuer aufgeschnappt, damals in der Armee... Ich melde mich, wenn ich irgendetwas nicht verstehe.“

„In Ordnung.“, sagt Kain. „Der alte Mann schickte mich zum Termogent Wald, in dessen Tiefen ich schließlich erstmals auf Vorador traf. Ich war damals noch ein junger und unerfahrener Vampir, der den Vampirismus als Fluch ansah, wohingegen Vorador bereits seit Jahrhunderten an sein Dasein gewohnt war…“

„War er früher auch schon so…“, Faustus hat Probleme, ein passendes Wort zu finden, doch Kain nickt einfach, die Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen. 

„Was auch immer du sagen willst: Ja. Vorador hat sich in all den Jahren, die ich ihn kenne, kaum geändert. Versteckt im tiefsten Wald lebte er dort in größter Dekadenz, in Reichtum, die eines Königs würdig wäre. Schon damals hatte er Kinder, wenn auch nicht so viele wie später, und sie waren es, die des nachts die Dörfer überfielen und ihre Opfer lebend zu Vorador schleppten, der sie dort in seinen Kerkern halten und nach Belieben foltern oder sich an ihrem Blut laben konnte. Er bot auch mir einen Kelch mit Blut an und ich trank, auch wenn sich mir innerlich noch davor sträubte. Kaum vorstellbar mittlerweile, doch ich sah in Vorador ein Monster, zu dem ich niemals werden wollte. Er lachte über mein Unbehagen, meinen Widerwillen, und gab mir den Rat, mein neues Dasein zu akzeptieren und mich aus den Belangen der Menschen herauszuhalten. Er ging sogar so weit, mir seinen magischen Ohrring zu geben. Heutzutage dient der Ring als eine Art Portal zurück zu Vorador, doch damals konnte ich Vorador mit ihm zu mir rufen, wenn ich in Not war... Überzeugt von seinen Ansichten war ich dennoch nicht, zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Viel eher stärkte er mich in meiner Überzeugung, die Hüter töten und den Fluch beenden zu müssen, der auf mir lag, denn in Vorador sah ich, was aus mir werden könnte, sollte ich scheitern… Ich verließ also Voradors Anwesen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Von Mortanius geleitet führte mich mein Weg nach Norden, und zwar nach Uschtenheim, deiner späteren und ebenfalls der einstigen Heimat von Janos Audron, dem Urvampir. Das muss lange vor deiner Geburt gewesen sein...“

Faustus nickt zur Bestätigung. „Gewiss ein Jahrhundert, doch die Gelehrten in Uschtenheim haben das Wissen um die Vergangenheit in Büchern festgehalten und ich habe viele Geschichten daraus gehört. Die Menschen waren dankbar für deine Einmischung in Dark Eden, das habe ich dir ja bereits gesagt... Ich denke, sie haben es dir bis heute nicht vergessen.“

„Zumindest eine gute Tat unter all den schlechten, was?“, erwidert Kain und fährt fort, bevor Faustus etwas entgegnen kann. „Dark Eden war ein verseuchter, unnatürlicher Ort, verdorben von den Hütern Anarcrothe, Bane und DeJoule, ihrerseits Hüter von Zustand, Natur und Energie. Eine magische Barriere umhüllte das Land, das immer weiter verfiel und in dem abscheuliche Kreaturen ihr Unwesen trieben. Ich fand einen Weg hinein und hindurch, und im schwarzen, verdorbenen Herz ihres Landes erklomm ich ihren Turm und stellte mich den drei Hütern. Die riefen prompt Malek zur Hilfe, und ich nutze den Ring, um Vorador zu mir zu rufen, der sich Malek im Kampf stellte und ihn schließlich besiegte. Ich selbst folgte den Hütern nach draußen und schaffte es, Bane und DeJoule zu besiegen, während Anarcrothe jedoch fliehen konnte…

Ariel schickte mich als nächstes nach Avernus, wo ich Azimuth gegenübertrat, ihrerseits Hüterin der Dimensionen und fähig, Tore zwischen verschiedenen Dimensionen zu öffnen. Azimuth führte in Avernus eine Art religiösen Kult an und sie bewohnte die riesige Kathedrale im Herzen der Stadt. Doch ihr Wahnsinn kam die Bewohner der Stadt teuer zu stehen, da die Dämonen, die sie beschwor, sich gegen jene wendeten, die Azimuth so inbrünstig verehrten. Als ich Avernus erreichte, brannte die Stadt bereits und als der Regen schließlich die Flammen löschte, blieb kaum etwas übrig, außer den verbrannten Ruinen der einst so stolzen Kathedrale. 

Doch außer Azimuth fand ich in der Kathedrale noch etwas anderes. Den Soul Reaver. Er lag auf einem Schrein, einfach so. Als hätte man ihn dort platziert, damit ich ihn dort finden kann. Bis heute habe ich viele Vermutungen aufgestellt, wer mir diese Waffe zuspielte, Azimuth wirkte dafür zu überrascht und sie hätte mir gewiss nicht freiwillig eine Waffe überlassen, die die Macht besaß, sie zu töten… Sei es wie es sei, der Soul Reaver wurde mein treuer Begleiter, bis zu jenem Tag vor zweihundert Jahren, als Lord Sarafan ihn mir wegnahm.“

Beide Vampire blicken für eine Weile schweigend auf den Nexusstein, der auf dem Tisch liegt, an die Niederlage von damals zurückdenkend. 

„Nach meinem Sieg über Azimuth erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass die Streitmacht von Nemesis weit ins Landesinnere vorgerückt war und sich die Front bis kurz vor Willendorf zurückgezogen hatte, damals die Hauptstadt des Südwestens im Reiche König Ottmars, dem ja auch der Fürst von Coorhagen unterstellt und dem ich zu Lebzeiten zu Lehnstreue verpflichtet war. Auch ohne Ariels Rat, mich Ottmars Streitkräften anzuschließen, hätte ich vermutlich nichts anderes getan. Mein eigener Rachefeldzug hatte mich für eine Weile die dringlichen Belange des Reiches vergessen lassen, doch was brächte mir die Wiederherstellung der Säulen und die Rettung von Nosgoth, wenn das Land dann unter der Schreckensherrschaft eines Tyrannen zugrunde geht. 

Ich reiste also nach Willendorf, doch bei meiner Audienz musste ich feststellen, dass König Ottmar seine entführte Tochter betrauerte, statt sich um Kriegstaktiken und Nachschub seiner Streitkräfte an der Front zu sorgen. Ich rettete seine Tochter aus den Fängen eines verrückt gewordenen Puppenspielers und wurde zum Dank mit der Befehlsgewalt über seine kompletten Verstärkungstruppen betraut. Armee der Hoffnung, so nannte Ottmar seine Truppen. Und es war ein passender Name, denn als ich den Streitkräften von Nemesis erstmals gegenübertrat, musste ich feststellen, dass es sich bei seinen Männern bei weitem nicht bloß um normale Männer aus Fleisch und Blut handelte. Seine Armee bestand zu großen Teilen aus andersartigen Wesen, vielleicht einer anderen Welt entsprungen wie Azimuths Dämonen oder selbst von dämonischem Blut. Teils menschengleich, doch mit blasser Haut und schwarzen Augen… Als du den Vampir beschrieben hast, der dich damals gebissen hatte, musste ich unwillkürlich an die Armee des Nemesis denken.“

Faustus‘ Augen weiten sich. „Das meintest du also… Die Dämonen, die du in Dark Eden gesehen hast… Waren dieselben, die in der Armee von Nemesis kämpften? Hatte Azimuth da ihre Finger im Spiel?“

Kain macht eine Bewegung, die sowohl Zustimmung als auch Ablehnung hätte bedeuten können. „Ich wurde von vorne bis hinten manipuliert, aus Beweggründen, die von nieder bis nobel variierten. Bei dem ganzen Dilemma mit Nemesis hatte aber vor allem einer seine Finger im Spiel, aber dazu komme ich noch…“ Er seufzt tief und reibt sich das Nasenbein, bevor er fortfährt. 

„Die Armee der Hoffnung war kein Gegner für Nemesis. Nach nur wenigen Stunden des Kämpfens war der Großteil unserer Männer tot, die einzelnen Truppen zerschlagen, teils verzweifelt die Stellung haltend, teils bereits um ihr Leben rennend. Auch König Ottmar war dem Feind zum Opfer gefallen und während ich selbst verzweifelt kämpfte, breitete sich in mir die Gewissheit aus, dass ich hier sterben würde. Und dass alles verloren war. Doch dann stand plötzlich ein Mann in grauem Mantel vor mir, in dem ich das Orakel vom Beginn meiner Reise erkannte. Der Kampf um uns herum schien stillzustehen, während er mir sagte, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist. Dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Krieg nicht nur zu gewinnen, sondern ihn von Anfang an zu vermeiden. Er führte mich vom Schlachtfeld fort, zu einer steinernen Pforte am Hang eines Berges in der Nähe von Stahlberg. Sie öffnete sich unter seiner Berührung wie von Geisterhand. Zeitstromgerät nannte er die Vorrichtung, die sich dahinter verbarg, eine Apparatur wie ich sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der alte Mann schien genau zu wissen, was er tat, als er Knöpfe und Hebel betätigte und mich anwies, mich in die Mitte des Raumes zu stellen. Er sagte mir, er würde mich in die Vergangenheit schicken, zu einem Ort, an dem Nemesis noch König William war. Sollte ich William dort töten, könne er im Umkehrschluss nicht zu Nemesis werden und die Zukunft wäre gerettet… Warum ich den Worten des Mannes vertraute, obwohl ich eine Falle hätte wittern müssen, weiß ich bis heute nicht. Doch beinahe mehr als ich mir jetzt meine Rache an Lord Sarafan wünsche, wünschte ich mir damals die Rache an ihm.“

„Wer war er?“, fragt Faustus, nachdem Kain für eine Weile geschwiegen hat.

„Es war Möbius, der Zeitstromwächter. Wächter der Säule der Zeit“, sagt Kain, und Bitterkeit schwingt in seiner Stimme mit. „Aber das wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Ich folgte seinen Anweisungen beinahe blind, reiste in die Vergangenheit und drang in Williams Festung ein, nur um festzustellen, dass William mich bereits erwartete und genau wie ich den Soul Reaver trug.“ Seine Mundwinkel zucken freudlos. „Damals dachte ich noch, es sei Zufall… Oder vielleicht Schicksal. Doch es war ein abgekartetes Spiel, hinter dem Möbius steckte. Williams Reaver zerbrach während dem Kampf und ich nutzte meine Gelegenheit für den finalen Schlag, bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte. Noch bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug röchelte, war Möbius zur Stelle, hinter ihm eine Gruppe von Wachen. Möbius zeigte sich entsetzt von dem Mord des Königs und befahl den Wachen, mich zu ergreifen. Mir blieb als Ausweg nur die Flucht, doch nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Möbius, dessen hämisches Grinsen mich noch immer in meine Träume verfolgt…“ Er schnaubt wütend. 

„Ich war naiv, Möbius blind zu vertrauen, doch bis heute weiß ich nicht, was ich hätte anders machen können. Es gab nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten, das Land Nemesis zu überlassen oder den jungen König William zu töten… und ihn damit zum Märtyrer zu machen. Genau das ist letztendlich geschehen. Ich floh zurück zum Zeitstromgerät, das mich zuverlässig zurück in die Gegenwart brachte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Möbius es vorab so eingestellt hatte. Die Gegenwart, in die ich zurückkehrte, glich der vorigen Version in keiner Weise. Die Armee des Nemesis war nirgends zu erblicken und ich wagte schon zu hoffen, auch wenn mich die vorige Begegnung mit Möbius eines Besseren hätte lehren müssen. Ich machte mich auf den Rückweg zu den Säulen und merkte schnell, dass überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war. Vampire säumten die Pfade, aufgespießt auf hohen Pfählen oder gekreuzigt und der Sonne überlassen, bis sie im Delirium starben. Gefesselt an Baumstämme und auf den Marktplätzen kleiner Dörfer hingerichtet, und wo ich auch hinkam, stellten sich mir Meuchelmörder in den Weg. Vampirjäger nannten sie sich selbst, geschickt von Möbius höchstpersönlich mit der heiligen Mission, alle Vampire zu vernichten. Ich folterte einige von ihnen und erfuhr somit, dass Vorador aus dem Termogent Wald vertrieben wurde und sich irgendwo im Westen versteckt hielt. Auch erfuhr ich Möbius‘ Aufenthaltsort und brach auf, um mich ihm zu stellen. Er war ein starker Gegner, mit seinem Zauberstab schaffte er es, die Kraft des Soul Reavers zu blockieren, sodass ich auf andere Waffen zurückgreifen musste. Doch er fühlte sich mir überlegen, was letztendlich sein fataler Fehler war. Während des Kampfes hörte er nicht auf, mich zu verspotten. Mir zu erklären, dass er selbst es war, der im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen und William den Gerechten manipuliert hat, sodass aus ihm Nemesis werden konnte. Auch war er es, der William in der Vergangenheit den Soul Reaver überreichte, doch die Gründe dafür hat er mir nicht genannt. Jedoch den Grund für seine Einmischung, seine Manipulation meinerseits, die dem Zweck diente, die gesamte Bevölkerung von Nosgoth in einem Krieg gegen die Vampire zu vereinen. Säuberung, nannte er es. Das Land musste von unserer verdorbenen Rasse gesäubert werden…“ Kain schüttelt den Kopf, das Gesicht angewidert verzerrt. 

„Die Bevölkerung von Williams Herrschaftsgebiet war leicht von dieser Idee einzunehmen und König Ottmar zögerte aus Solidarität wohl auch nicht lange. Ich weiß, dass Vorador ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge war, in den Tiefen des Termogent Waldes konnte ihn bisher jedoch niemand aufspüren. Dafür brauchte Möbius mich… Getarnt als Orakel ließ er mich damals in die Falle tappen, schickte mich zu Vorador und ließ mich dabei beschatten. Ich war für Möbius nie mehr als eine Marionette gewesen und er sagte mir, er hätte in die Zukunft geblickt und mich nicht darin gesehen. Dass ich sterben würde… Und ich sagte ihm, dass ich bereits tot sei und er derjenige ist, der sterben würde. Wortgewandt wie ich bin…“ Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem dünnen, genugtuenden Lächeln. 

„Und ich machte meine Ankündigung auch prompt wahr. Kaum hatte ich ihn getötet, hörte ich die Stimme von Mortanius in meinem Kopf. Er lobte mich für meinen Sieg über Möbius und wies mich an, zu den Säulen zu kommen. Dort sollte ich endlich meine lang ersehnte Rache bekommen… Als ich die Säulen erreichte, platzte ich in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mortanius und Anarcrothe, die Hüterin des Zustands, die mir in Dark Eden entkommen war. Anarcrothe beschuldigte Mortanius, er hätte mich ermordet und zu einem Monster gemacht, und mich gegen die Hüter aufgehetzt. Mortanius leugnete es nicht. Er sagte, dass es notwendig war. Dass Nupraptors Wahnsinn alle Hüter infiziert hatte, sodass sie ihrer geschworenen Pflicht nicht mehr nachkommen konnten. Es gäbe keine Wahl, als den Zirkel der Neun zu zerstören. Anarcrothe war außer sich vor Wut, schimpfte Mortanius einen Narren. Der Zirkel würde für die Hüter existieren und nicht andersherum, und sie würde Mortanius töten, sollte er seine Kräfte so leichtfertig aufgeben wollen. Ein Kampf entbrannte, den Mortanius nach kurzer Zeit gewann. Noch während Anarcrothe an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickte, gab Mortanius zu erkennen, dass er um meine Anwesenheit wusste, und ich trat aus den Schatten heraus auf die Plattform in der Mitte der Säulen. Ich gab Mortanius zu verstehen, dass auch er sterben müsste, damit die Säulen wiederhergestellt und das Land gerettet werden könnten. Mortanius stimmte mir zu, griff mich aber noch im gleichen Atemzug an… Nach kurzem Kampf veränderte er seine Gestalt, es schien, als würde eine dunkle Macht von innen heraus von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Wo vorher der Hüter des Todes stand, stand nun ein Dämon mit gewundenen Hörnern, glühend grünen Augen und einem Maul voll langer spitzer Zähne. In einer tiefen, grollenden Stimme verhöhnte er mich. Sagte, ich hätte mich wie ein König gefühlt, obwohl ich von Anfang an nichts war als ein Bauer auf seinem Brett. Mortanius selbst war es, der Ariel tötete und den Verfall der Säulen damit in Gang setzte. Er, der mich zum Vampir machte, nachdem Möbius mich töten ließ. Um eben jene Hüter zu töten, die er selbst in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Um die Säulen zu retten, die er selbst verdammte.“

Faustus schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn!“, sagt er frustriert. „Das ist doch ein Widerspruch in sich!“

„Das dachte ich mir auch.“, sagt Kain. „Das alles sei nur der erste Akt, sagte er. Der erste Akt in einem Stück, dessen tragischer Held ich sei…“ 

Kain blickt Faustus ernst an, während er weiterspricht. „Der Kampf gegen den besessenen Mortanius war hart, doch schlussendlich war ich erfolgreich. Ich dachte, in dem Augenblick seines Todes würde sich etwas tun. Dass ein Beben durch die Erde geht und sich die Säulen erneut in strahlendem Glanz erheben, oder dass ein grauer Schleier von der Welt fällt und ich Nosgoth in einer Klarheit vor mir sehe wie nie zuvor. Doch nichts geschah und eine dumpfe Vorahnung sagte mir, dass dies noch nicht das Ende ist. Und tatsächlich tauchte Ariels Geist vor mir auf, um mich darüber aufzuklären, dass in der Tat noch ein Wächter am Leben ist.“ Er seufzt und fährt sich erneut mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Und zwar ich.“

Faustus war dieser Teil der Geschichte bekannt, natürlich. Vorador hatte Kain das vorgehalten, damals bei ihrer Ankunft im Heiligtum und auch damals im Krieg hatte Sebastian schon darüber gesprochen, mit der Absicht, die Vampire gegen Kain aufzubringen. Geht es dir immer noch um die Säulen, hatte Kain Vorador gefragt und genau das scheint die Bürde zu sein, die Kain seit jeher zu tragen hat. Letztlich ist es diese Entscheidung, auf die Kain immer und immer wieder reduziert wird. Er kann machen, was er will. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, Nosgoth zu heilen und hat sich dagegen entschieden, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Doch es ist nie so einfach, wie man es sich gerne macht. Faustus hat zuvor nicht an Kains Beweggründen gezweifelt und er tut es auch jetzt nicht. Er schenkt Kain ein, wie er hofft, aufmunterndes Lächeln, und der setzt seine Erzählung fort. 

„Wenn ein Wächter stirbt, erwählen die Säulen im Augenblick seines Todes bereits den Nachfolger.“, erklärt Kain. „Als Ariel starb, war ich gerade geboren und ihre Rolle ging auf mich über, auch wenn ich davon nichts wusste. Ich wurde bereits als Säugling verdorben, von der gleichen Macht, die auch die anderen Hüter in den Wahnsinn stürzte. Und so stellte mich Ariel vor eine schier unmögliche Wahl. Sie drängte mich dazu, mir selbst das Leben zu nehmen, damit die Säulen geheilt und neue Wächter gewählt werden können. Ein Neuanfang für Nosgoth. Für die Menschheit. Sollte ich mich weigern, würde ich die Welt zum Untergang verdammen. Ein langsamer, schleichender Prozess, der sich über viele Jahrhunderte erstrecken könnte, aber dennoch unaufhaltsam. Wie der Verfall eines kranken Baumes, dessen Wurzeln kein Wasser mehr aufnehmen können.“ Kain seufzt und senkt den Blick auf seine Hände. 

„Ich war damals naiv, leichtsinnig. Leicht zu beeinflussen. Mortanius hatte Recht mit dem, was er sagte. Ich war nur ein Bauer auf dem Brett, der von verschiedenen Mächten mal hierhin, mal dorthin verschoben wurde. Und für jede Antwort, die ich auf meinem Weg fand, kamen drei neue Fragen auf. Was waren Mortanius‘ Beweggründe? Warum hat er sich so widersprüchlich verhalten? Wofür all das? Was genau hat Möbius in der Zukunft gesehen? Habe ich darin wirklich keinen Platz? Kann das hier wirklich… alles gewesen sein? Ich habe mich benutzen lassen, habe auf ganzer Linie versagt, ungewollt die Rasse der Vampire dem Untergang geweiht… Sollte ich das Land retten, würden die Vampire gnadenlos weitergejagt, bis niemand mehr übrig ist. Möbius hätte gewonnen und mit seiner Vision richtig gelegen. Ich habe Nosgoth vor Nemesis gerettet, doch was war der Preis – In der Zukunft, der heute gültigen Zeitlinie, war ich der Auslöser des größten Genozides, den das Land seit dem ersten Zeitalter der Sarafanen je gesehen hat. Das Land bestand aus nichts als Menschen, die Möbius blind folgten wie Schafe ihrem Schäfer. War es eine solche Welt überhaupt wert, gerettet zu werden? Das alles sind Fragen, die mir in kürzester Zeit durch den Kopf schossen. Und zwischen allen Fragen immer wieder diese eine: War das wirklich alles?“

Kain sucht erneut den Blickkontakt zu Faustus und sein Blick ist so intensiv, so offen und beinahe flehend, dass Faustus unwillkürlich schlucken muss. 

„Das konnte doch noch nicht das Ende sein. Nicht so. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, das alles wieder gut zu machen, alles wieder geradezubiegen… Herauszufinden, was wirklich hinter all dem steckt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass auch Ariel mich für ihre Zwecke missbrauchte, dass auch sie mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Da war noch mehr, noch so viel mehr, und wenn ich mich jetzt dafür entschied, mich heldenhaft für das Land zu opfern, würde ich die ganze Wahrheit niemals erfahren. Wer hat mir den Soul Reaver zugespielt, diese mächtige, seelenraubende Waffe? Und aus welchem Grund? Etwa nur, um die Hüter zu töten? Das hätte ich sicher auch mit anderen Waffen geschafft. Und wo kam Williams Reaver her, aus welchen Gründen ließ man uns mit gleichen Waffen kämpfen? Oder war es gar dieselbe Waffe, nur aus anderen Zeiten? Es gab so viele lose Enden und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich keines von ihnen entschlüsseln konnte, sollte ich mich jetzt opfern. Und würde es überhaupt etwas bringen? Oder war das auch nur wieder eine Lüge, dafür da, mich zu manipulieren? Um mich in den Selbstmord zu treiben, um mich loszuwerden, damit ich den Puppenspielern im Hintergrund nicht in die Quere kommen konnte. Vielleicht war Nosgoth schon längst verdammt, dann wäre mein Tod völlig umsonst. Es musste doch mehr geben als den richtigen Weg und den falschen, mehr als Schwarz oder Weiß. Ich stellte mir eine Münze vor, die sich in der Luft dreht. Landet sie auf dem Kopf, muss ich sterben und Nosgoth wird vielleicht geheilt. Landet sie auf der Zahl, verweigere ich das Opfer und verdamme Nosgoth so oder so zum Untergang. Doch wirft man die Münze oft genug…“

Kain lässt den Satz unbeendet und Faustus antwortet wie automatisch: „…, dann landet sie vielleicht irgendwann auf ihrer Kante.“

Kains Augen weiten sich kurz, bevor er zur Bestätigung nickt, den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrechend. „Ganz genau das. Verstehst du… Sebastian hatte Recht mit seinen Worten. Ich reiste in die Vergangenheit und tötete König William. Doch ich wollte dadurch nicht meine Macht steigern, sondern das Land vor Nemesis beschützen. Und ich trage vielleicht auch am langsamen Verfall des Landes Schuld und hätte Nosgoth womöglich retten können, doch damit hätte ich die Vampire zum Untergang verdammt und jenen in die Hände gespielt, die mich die ganze Zeit mit Marionettenfäden lenkten.“

Faustus nickt. „Du hast es nicht getan, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben.“ Er schenkt Kain ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich hatte Recht damit, nicht an dir zu zweifeln. Du hattest deine Gründe und ich kann jeden einzelnen von ihnen verstehen.“

Kains Blick wird seltsam glasig. Er lacht kurz auf und schüttelt den Kopf. „Da bist du der Erste, glaub mir das… Als ich den Säulen den Rücken kehrte, Ariels Verwünschungen dabei ignorierend, suchte ich das Versteck von Vorador auf. Doch der wollte nichts von mir wissen.“

„Das kenne ich irgendwoher.“, wirft Faustus ein, mit einem trockenen Lächeln, welches Kain dankbar erwidert.

„Ja stimmt, das haben wir wohl gemeinsam.“, sagt er. 

„Was ich nicht ganz verstehe…“, sagt Faustus. „Wie genau hat sich deine Einmischung in die Vergangenheit denn auf die Gegenwart ausgewirkt? Und auf deine eigene Vergangenheit?“

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es war seltsam… Ich hatte auf einmal zwei unterschiedliche Erinnerungen an diverse Ereignisse, wobei mir die alte eher wie ein verblassender Traum erschien und die neu geschriebene Zukunft frisch in meinem Gedächtnis lag. Doch viel geändert hatte sich für mich nicht. Ich ging trotzdem zum Militär und nachdem mein Vater mich enterbte, ging ich nach Ziegsturhl, jedoch ohne zuvor ein Angebot vom Fürsten erhalten zu haben. Ich wurde ermordet und tötete nach und nach die Hüter, ebenfalls mit Voradors Hilfe. Vorador selbst, der sich seit Jahrhunderten aus allen weltlichen Angelegenheiten heraushielt, wusste bis dato gar nicht, dass ich für den erneuten Kreuzzug gegen die Vampire verantwortlich war. Ich glaube, Möbius vertrieb ihn erst aus dem Termogent Wald, als er seine Rolle in meiner Mission erfüllt hatte, nicht ohne Vorador zuvor wissen zu lassen, wer genau für diese neue Säuberung verantwortlich war...“

„Mhm…“ Faustus runzelt die Stirn und schweigt eine Weile. „Das alles ist wirklich kompliziert, aber… Sprich einfach weiter. Was genau hat Vorador zu dir gesagt? Nach deiner Entscheidung an den Säulen, als du sein Versteck aufgesucht hast?“

„Nicht viel…“ Kains Mundwinkel zucken freudlos. „Er sagte, er hätte mich davor gewarnt, mich in die Angelegenheit der Menschen einzumischen. Und dass er mich töten würde, sollte ich ihm noch einmal unter die Augen treten… Ich ging also, und mein erster Weg führte mich zurück zu dem Zeitstromgerät, mit dem Möbius mir meinen Trip in die Vergangenheit ermöglicht hatte. Ich suchte die Pforte ab und versuchte, all die Symbole und Formeln zu entziffern, die dort eingraviert waren, doch weder fand ich etwas von Bedeutung heraus noch schaffte ich es, die Pforte auf eigene Faust zu öffnen. Schließlich musste ich mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich auf diesem Wege nicht weiterkommen würde und in den kommenden Jahrzehnten verbrachte ich meine Nächste damit, Nosgoth zu durchstreifen. Jeden Vampir, den ich antraf, schickte ich in die Sicherheit von Voradors Zuflucht. Einigen von ihnen rettete ich zuvor das Leben, befreite sie aus Kerkern oder nahm sie von den Kreuzen, an denen sie gefesselt waren. Ich bekämpfte die Vampirjäger wo ich nur konnte, doch es war von vorneherein aussichtslos. Ich hörte von einem neuen Herrscher, der weit im Süden am Meer einen neuen Orden der Sarafanen gründete und massiv an Einfluss gewann. Täglich wuchs die Zahl seiner Anhänger und ein steter Strom von Menschen floss nach Meridian, der neuen Hauptstadt von Nosgoth. Doch die anfängliche Euphorie wandelte sich gerade bei der ländlichen Bevölkerung schnell zu Unmut. Denn Lord Sarafan führte nicht nur ein strenges Regime mit unnachgiebiger Bestrafung jener, die ihm widersprachen. Er erhöhte auch die Steuern und die allgemeinen Abgaben und eine Zeit lang war er dafür bekannt, seine Krieger durchs Land zu schicken und den Familien ihre kleinen Kinder zu entreißen. Ausschließlich Jungen, die von Kindesbeinen an im Orden der Sarafanen aufwachsen sollten.“

Faustus nickt zur Bestätigung. „Davon habe ich auch gehört. In Uschtenheim kam das jedoch selten vor und auch lange vor meiner Geburt. Uschtenheim war landwirtschaftlich zu wichtig, um die jungen Männer zu entbehren, die in den Salzmienen arbeiten oder den Ackerbau betreiben konnten.“ 

„Völlig richtig.“, sagt Kain. „Die Bevölkerung dieser wichtigen Wirtschaftsorte hatte Glück, doch Menschen gab es wie Sand am Meer und die Familien, die in einfachen Bauerndörfern um ihr tägliches Überleben kämpften, hatten weniger Glück. Der Unmut stieg also nach und nach, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem es tatsächlich kleinere Aufstände gab, die aber mal hier und mal dort aufkamen und von den Sarafanen schnell zerschlagen wurden. Doch ich sah, dass die Zeit zum Handeln gekommen war. Sollte es je eine Möglichkeit geben, Lord Sarafan und seinen Orden zu konfrontieren, so war die Zeit gekommen. Das Volk von Nosgoth, zuvor so eifrig in ihrem Hass auf die Vampire und so glücklich über ihren neuen Herrscher, würde einer Veränderung gewiss nicht im Wege stehen… Und so stand ich, ein knappes Jahrhundert nach meinem ersten gescheiterten Versuch, erneut vor Voradors Toren. Und diesmal hörte er mir zu.“

„Wie kam dieser Stimmungswandel?“, hakt Faustus nach.

„Die Vampire, die ich über die Jahre zu ihm schickte, haben wohl ihr Wesentliches dazu beigetragen. Und die Vampire, die Vorador selbst gerettet hat, mit der Unterstützung von Sebastian. Sie haben Vorador einen Einblick in die Außenwelt gegeben und langsam aber sicher muss er sich selbst eingestanden haben, dass ihm nichts anderes übrigblieb, als endlich in die Offensive zu gehen. Und dass er dafür meine Hilfe benötigt. Viele der Vampire, die ich rettete, standen von Anfang an loyal hinter mir. Ich glaube, Vorador hat ihnen nichts von meiner Einmischung in die Vergangenheit erzählt und falls sie es anderweitig erfahren hatten, war es ihnen egal. Vielleicht dachten sie auch, die Sarafanen hätten all das nur erfunden. Dass sie ein Monster erschufen, um ihre Taten zu rechtfertigen. Ich habe ihnen das Leben gerettet, das war den meisten viel mehr wert als die komplexen Hintergründe, die hinter all dem steckten…“

„Magnus war einer dieser Vampire, richtig?“, fragt Faustus geradeheraus. Falls Kain diese Worte überraschen, so zeigt er es nicht. „Richtig…“, sagt er nach kurzer Pause. „Hat er dir das erzählt?“

Faustus nickt zur Bestätigung. „Er sagte, er war einer der ersten, die Voradors Zuflucht erreichten. Und als du nach all den Jahren zurückkehrtest, war er der Erste, der für dich Partei ergriff. Was auch immer im Laufe der Zeit gegen dich gesagt wurde, er hat nie an dir gezweifelt.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und fügt dann hinzu: „Genau wie ich.“

Kain öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schließt ihn dann jedoch wieder. Eine Zeit lang starrt er gedankenverloren auf seine Hände. „Faustus, ich…“, beginnt er dann und Faustus lehnt sich unwillkürlich ein wenig nach vorne, erwartungsvoll. Er spürt instinktiv, dass die nächsten Worte wichtig sind.

Kain bricht ab und räuspert sich ausgiebig. Noch immer ist sein Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet. „Ich habe viel erlebt in meinem bisherigen Leben, viel durchgemacht. Ich wurde so oft enttäuscht, dass ich dachte, ich könnte niemals wieder jemandem mein Vertrauen schenken. Und mir könne nie wieder etwas wichtig sein, außer meiner Rache. Aber dann…“

„…Aber dann?“, hakt Faustus nach, als klar wird, dass Kain von alleine nicht weiterspricht. Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Endlich hebt Kain seinen Blick und sieht Faustus in die Augen. „Und dann…“ 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist undefinierbar. Da sind so viele Emotionen, allen voran ein bunter Mix aus Entschlossenheit und Unsicherheit. Zweifel. Ein innerer Konflikt. Ein stummes Hadern. 

Schließlich schüttelt Kain den Kopf und senkt seinen Blick wieder. „Wenn du noch etwas wissen willst, frag ruhig. Doch den Rest der Geschichte müsstest du kennen.“

Faustus könnte schreien vor Enttäuschung, doch äußerlich schafft er es, völlig ruhig zu bleiben. „Du hast Recht, ich kenne den Rest. Oder zumindest das meiste davon.“

Die Erleichterung auf Kains Gesichtszügen frustriert Faustus nur noch weiter. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, noch eine Weile zu schlafen.“, sagt Kain, während er bereits aufsteht und zurück zu seinem Bett geht. „Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt und wer weiß, was uns heute Nacht alles bevorsteht.“

Faustus könnte Kain verfluchen und sich selbst gleich mit. So eine Gelegenheit einfach verstreichen zu lassen, sie waren kurz davor, so kurz davor… So kurz vor was eigentlich? Faustus schüttelt den Kopf, um sich von diesem Gedankengang zu befreien und lässt sich zurück auf sein Bett sinken. Er ist sich sicher, dass er an diesem Tag kein Auge mehr zukriegt, doch letztendlich übermannt ihn der Schlaf bereits nach wenigen Minuten, und diesmal bleiben die Alpträume fern.

…

Klopfgeräusche lassen ihn hochschrecken.

Er glaubt zunächst, er hätte geträumt und will erneut zurücksinken, da klopft es erneut. Lauter. 

„Kain, Faustus. Lasst mich rein!“, erklingt Umahs Stimme vor der Zimmertür. 

Stöhnend richtet Faustus sich auf. Er streckt sich und gähnt und wirft dabei einen Blick hinüber zu Kain, der bereits fertig angekleidet am Tisch sitzt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich kurz, doch Kain lässt den seinen bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder sinken. Er nimmt den Nexusstein vom Tisch und verstaut ihn in einem Lederbeutel, den er an seinem Gürtel befestigt hat. „Zieh dich an, es geht los.“, sagt Kain knapp, bevor er etwas lauter, Richtung Tür gewandt ruft: „Einen Moment, wir kommen gleich!“

Faustus rollt mit den Augen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Kain nach seinem Rückzieher auf Abstand gehen würde, aber dennoch ist er nicht gegen die Enttäuschung gewappnet, die er empfindet. Seufzend steht er auf, kleidet sich an, legt seine Waffen an und streift seinen Mantel über. Dann wäscht er sich kurz Gesicht und Nacken mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. „Bereit.“, sagt er genauso knapp wie Kain eben und Kains säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck verschafft ihm zumindest ein wenig Genugtuung. Dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen, denkt er sich, während sie beide zur Tür treten.

Kaum ist der Stuhl unter der Türklinke entfernt, stürmt Umah an ihnen vorbei in den Raum. „Schließt die Tür.“, sagt sie, und ihr Ton wirkt so gehetzt, dass Kain ihr kommentarlos gehorcht. 

„Was ist denn mit dir los?“, fragt er misstrauisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Faustus lehnt sich an die Wand und mustert Umah neugierig. Sie wirkt aufgewühlt. Sie ist blasser als sonst. Schweiß steht auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Augen sind rot, so als hätte sie geweint. 

„Ihr müsst mich mitnehmen!“, bricht es aus Umah hervor und Kains Schnauben lässt nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Müssen wir das?“, fragt er, mehr belustigt als alles andere. „Auf wessen Anweisung?“

Umah schüttelt den Kopf. „Auf niemandes Anweisung. Aber-“

„Also hat Vorador nichts damit zu tun?“

„Vorador weiß nicht einmal, dass ich jetzt hier bin. Aber das hat damit nichts-“

„Und wieso sollten wir dich mitnehmen, wenn nicht auf strikte Anweisung von Vorador? Hast du ihn etwa nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt?“ Kains Stimme ist nun offen spöttisch und Umahs Blick verdunkelt sich.

„Er will mich nicht gehen lassen.“, gibt sie zu. „Aber er muss davon auch nichts wissen. Wir können uns irgendwo treffen, vielleicht am Ausgang des Schmugglerviertels. Oder-“

„Sag mir Umah,“ unterbricht Kain die Vampirin erneut. „Warum sollte ich dich mitnehmen, noch dazu entgegen Voradors strikte Anweisung? Er ist der Anführer der Kabal und mir scheint, du bist ihm zum Gehorsam verpflichtet. Und ich sollte mich wohl gut mit ihm halten, wenn ich weiter auf seine Unterstützung hoffen will… Oder nicht?“ 

Umah steht der Frust ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Tu nicht so, Kain. Dir war immer egal, was Vorador von dir denkt. Das hast du schon mehrfach bewiesen. Und ich kann euch von Nutzen sein! Ich bin eine gute Kämpferin und-“

„Weißt du überhaupt, wo es hingeht?“, unterbricht Kain sie erneut und Umahs Zögern ist Antwort genug. „Das dachte ich mir. Und wenn Vorador es dir nicht verrät, dann werde ich es ganz bestimmt auch nicht tun. Ich habe bereits Unterstützung und bisher sind wir ganz gut alleine zurechtgekommen. Im Gegensatz dazu,“ fährt er fort, als Umah den Mund aufmacht, um etwas zu erwidern. „mussten wir uns bereits einmal deinetwegen in Gefahr begeben und das werden wir ganz gewiss kein zweites Mal.“

„Das müsst ihr auch nicht!“ Umahs Stimme bebt und ihre Lippen zittern. Sie wirkt so verzweifelt, dass sie Faustus beinahe leidtut. Beinahe… „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, wirklich! Lasst es mich beweisen! Das im Industriegebiet war ein dummer Fehler von mir, aber das kommt nicht noch einmal vor!“ 

„Richtig!“, entgegnet Kain und jeglicher Humor ist aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Sie ist nunmehr ein kaltes Knurren, vor dem Umah unwillkürlich zurückschreckt. „Das kommt nicht noch einmal vor, weil du uns nicht begleiten wirst! Und das ist mein letztes Wort! Ich weiß nicht, warum du es überhaupt willst, aber es interessiert mich auch nicht.“ Etwas leiser und fast schon bedrohlich fügt er hinzu: „Und wenn du nicht willst, dass Vorador von deinem kleinen Drama hier erfährt, dann fragst du auch kein weiteres Mal. Mein Vertrauen hast du dir verspielt, als du mir deine dunkle Gabe aufgedrängt hast… Und auch hier sind mir deine Gründe egal.“, fügt er hinzu, als Umah erneut protestieren will. „Wir sind hier fertig.“, sagt er an Faustus gewandt und ohne Umah auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verlässt er den Raum. 

Faustus will sich umwenden und ihm folgen, als Umah seinen Namen ruft. Es ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und ein stummes Flehen liegt in Umahs Augen. Faustus weiß genau, was sie von ihm will. Sie will, dass er ein gutes Wort für sie einlegt und Kain vielleicht dazu überredet, sie mitkommen zu lassen, und kurz spielt er mit dem Gedanken, genau das zu tun. Umah leidet so offensichtlich. Und es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Faustus sie so sieht. 

Oft hat er Umah beobachtet, wie sie des Nachts einsam auf den Dächern saß, in Blickweite des Ortes, an dem die Kabal Kain versteckt hielten. Da lag eine Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick, die er vorher nur von sich selbst kannte, immer dann, wenn er daran dachte, seinem Schicksal als Diener Lord Sarafans zu entkommen. Wonach sehnte Umah sich? Diese Frage hatte er sich oft gestellt, doch nie war er zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen und nie hatte er es gewagt, sich ihr zu offenbaren. Zu groß war seine Angst, die Kabal könnte Kain erneut verlegen, außerhalb seiner Reichweite. 

Kains Worte waren hart, das stimmt. Und Faustus hat das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Kain all den Frust, den er seit dem Ende ihres Gespräches vor ein paar Stunden empfunden hat, nun an Umah ausgelassen hat. Vermutlich hat er nicht mehr geschlafen und stattdessen seinen düsteren Gedanken nachgehangen. Wäre es nach Faustus gegangen, wäre Umah sanfter zurückgewiesen worden, doch am Ausgang der Diskussion gab es von vorneherein nichts zu Rütteln. Faustus könnte Umah nach ihren Beweggründen fragen, sie sieht so traurig aus, doch dafür fehlt einfach schlichtweg die Zeit. Faustus muss erneut an Sebastians unheilvolle Worte denken und ein kalter Schauer jagt über seinen Rücken. So leid es ihm tut, für Umahs Sorgen kann er sich jetzt einfach keine Zeit nehmen. 

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen.“, sagt er, bevor er sich abwendet und ebenfalls den Raum verlässt. Er schließt dir Tür und bleibt kurz stehen, als er Umahs Schreie hört, gedämpft durch das dicke Holz der Tür aber dennoch unverkennbar. Nach einer Weile hört er etwas zersplittern und die Schreie verstummen. Stattdessen erklingt leises Schluchzen. Faustus lehnt seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Tür und schließt die Augen. Gedankenverloren massiert er seinen Unterarm. Kurz hadert er mit sich selbst, fühlt sich zwiegespalten. 

Doch dann ruft Kain ihn vom Ende des Ganges und der Moment ist vorbei. 

Umah muss alleine klarkommen. Viel zu viel steht jetzt auf dem Spiel. 

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Schlusswort:  
Das Kapitel beschreibt zu großen Teilen die Ereignisse aus Blood Omen 1, wie sie in dem Spiel geschehen sind. Zum Teil gibt es allerdings (zum Zwecke meiner Geschichte so beabsichtigte) Abweichungen. Beispielsweise hat Kain kein portables Zeitstromgerät und er muss auch die Artefakte der Hüter nicht zu den Säulen bringen, um diese zu „läutern“. Ich habe viel Zeit in meine Recherchen gesteckt, doch da ich das Spiel leider selbst nie gespielt habe, kann es natürlich zu Unstimmigkeiten kommen, die vielleicht nicht beabsichtigt sind. Solltest du Anmerkungen oder Rückfragen haben, komm einfach auf mich zu.   
Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass dieses Kapitel vielleicht nicht besonders spannend und recht einseitig ist. Jedoch spielt Kains Vorgeschichte in den kommenden Kapiteln noch eine Rolle und ich fand es daher wichtig, die Ereignisse vorab aufzugreifen. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wieder etwas spannender zu.  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


	15. Kapitel 15

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

I should have understood  
I should have seen it coming  
The signs on the road have changed  
The fires on the mountain died

(Amorphis : Wrong Direction)

-

KAPITEL 15

/ Ein schmaler Grat /

-

Sie spürt kaum, wie sich die Scherben in ihre Haut bohren. Sie schlägt auf den Spiegel ein, immer und immer wieder, bis ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nur mehr einem zerstörten Mosaik gleicht, so kaputt wie sie sich im Inneren fühlt. 

Sie betrachtet ihre blutigen Hände und erst in diesem Moment setzt der Schmerz ein. Sie flucht leise, begrüßt das scharfe Pochen jedoch sogar ein wenig.

Sie weiß, dass ihr Ausbruch nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist. Faustus hat hinter der Tür verharrt und sie gewiss gehört, und Norik und Ida sind nie weit entfernt. Umah weiß, dass Vorador die beiden auf sie angesetzt hat und sie kann es den beiden nicht einmal übelnehmen. Befehl ist Befehl. Wenn es für sie doch nur so einfach wäre. 

Sie hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, Kain würde ihr vergeben und sie mit sich nehmen. Doch sie hatte darauf gebaut, dass Faustus ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen würde. Scheinbar hat sie sich mal wieder getäuscht. 

Sie atmet noch einmal tief durch und versucht, ihre zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sie verliert selten die Beherrschung und dass ihr die Kontrolle vorhin so dermaßen entglitt, ist definitiv kein gutes Zeichen. 

Nach einer Weile verlässt sie den Raum und huscht die Gänge entlang. Ihr Plan ist es, heimlich nach draußen zu gelangen und zumindest nachzuschauen, in welche Richtung Kain und Faustus aufgebrochen sind. Vielleicht könnte Umah ihnen heimlich folgen oder vielleicht könnte sie im Hintergrund irgendetwas recherchieren, das ihnen bei ihrer Mission helfen könnte. Oder vielleicht…

Doch natürlich muss Vorador ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Er erwartet sie bereits am Ausgang, die Arme verschränkt und die Stirn in tiefe Sorgenfalten gelegt. Sie versucht noch, ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken, doch der alte Vampir hat das Blut bereits bemerkt. 

„Umah, mein Kind“, sagt er und schafft es dabei, seine Stimme zugleich fürsorglich als auch tadelnd klingen zu lassen. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?“

Umah möchte ihn anschreien. Sie ist kein Kind mehr! Das ist sie schon lange nicht mehr! Und sie ist ihm nichts schuldig! Nichts! 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich gehen lässt?“, antwortet Umah ruhig aber mit bitterer Stimme.

Vorador seufzt gequält und wirkt so müde, als würde die Last der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern liegen, und Umah hasst ihn in diesem Moment so abgrundtief, ihr Hass ist wie eine Flamme, die in ihr lodert und sie von innen heraus auffrisst. 

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann.“, sagt Vorador sanft. „Draußen ist es nicht sicher für dich. Du weißt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist.“ 

Umah rollt mit den Augen. „Das wirst du mir auch in hundert Jahren noch vorhalten, oder? Oder findest du dann einen anderen Grund, mich wegzusperren?“

„Ich sperre dich nicht weg.“, entgegnet Vorador. „Ich versuche nur, dich zu beschützen!“ 

„Du engst mich ein - Das ist alles, was du je tust!“, sagt Umah voll Bitterkeit und wendet sich ab. Vorador greift nach ihrem Arm und versucht, sie festzuhalten, und Umah zuckt heftig zusammen und schlägt die Hand weg. 

„Fass mich nicht an!“, zischt sie und Vorador tritt unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Mein ganzes Leben lang hast du mich vertröstet! Hast mich Kain bewachen und mich in der Illusion leben lassen, er würde mir dafür dankbar sein! Du sagtest, du wusstest nicht, dass er so auf meine dunkle Gabe reagieren würde…“ Die Wut weicht aus Umahs Stimme und alles was bleibt ist Überdruss. „Aber ich glaube dir nicht.“ 

„Umah...“, sagt Vorador. Seine Stimme klingt schuldig. „Lass mich erklären, ich-“

„Was immer du sagen willst, behalt es für dich.“, unterbricht ihn Umah. „Bitte. Mach das alles nicht noch schlimmer für mich.“ 

Als Umah sich diesmal abwendet, hält Vorador sie nicht auf. 

-  
-  
-

Kain ist wütend.

Wütend auf Vorador, der ihnen seinen Ohrring für diese Reise partout nicht zur Verfügung stellen wollte. 

Wütend auf Umah, die ihnen wertvolle Zeit gestohlen und ihn unnötig aufgeregt hat. 

Wütend auf Faustus, der sich auf sein eigenes Niveau herablässt und die offensichtliche Kluft zwischen ihnen gekonnt ignoriert. 

Doch der Großteil seiner Wut richtet sich gegen sich selbst. 

„Wenigstens den Ohrring hätte der alte Mistkerl uns lassen können.“, flucht Kain nicht zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch. „Er schickt uns hierhin und dorthin, mit minimaler Hilfe und jetzt nimmt er uns sogar die Möglichkeit einer sicheren Rückkehr.“

„Er hat gesagt, es ist zu gefährlich.“, entgegnet Faustus, weit weniger wütend aber trotzdem alles andere als glücklich. „Hoffen wir einfach, dass wir den Ohrring nicht brauchen.“

Kain brummt zur Zustimmung. „Ich denke, er hat Angst vor dieser Hexe, zu der er uns schickt.“

„Seherin.“, korrigiert Faustus. „Und das glaube ich auch.“

Es folgt erneutes Schweigen. Sie waren in der Abenddämmerung aufgebrochen und haben seitdem eine weite Strecke zurückgelegt. Nachdem sie sich einen Weg über die Dächer geebnet und dann die Unterstadt durch den Geheimgang der Schmuggler verlassen hatten, stahlen sie im Schmugglerviertel ein kleines Boot von der Anlegestelle, mit dem sie im Schutz der Dunkelheit unbemerkt aus der Stadt gelangten. Eine Weile kamen sie mit dem Boot auf dem kleinen Fluss schnell voran. In den unterirdischen Höhlen mündete der Fluss oft in dunkle Seen, deren Enden teils selbst mit der vampirischen Nachtsicht schwer zu erkennen waren und in denen ein Vorankommen nur durch intensives Paddeln möglich war. Die tiefste Höhle zu durchqueren dauerte eine knappe Stunde und das weiß Kain nur so genau, weil er sich die Zeit mit dem Zählen der Minuten vertrieben hatte. Faustus hatte die ganze Fahrt über kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen, außer einem vereinzelten „Ruder weiter nach links“ oder „Gleich geht es nach rechts“. Die Höhlen waren behangen von Tropfsteinen und bewohnt von Fledermäusen und allerlei blindem Höhlengetier, und trotz der angenehmen Kühle war Kain erleichtert, als der Fluss erneut etwas wilder wurde und die Strömung sie hinaus ins Freie trieb. 

Irgendwann wurde eine Weiterfahrt zu gefährlich, der Fluss war immer schmaler geworden, dabei jedoch wilder, und den spitzen Felsen auszuweichen wurde von Mal zu Mal schwieriger. Sie verließen das Boot mithilfe von Faustus‘ dunkler Gabe kurz bevor der Fluss erneut unter einem Berg verschwand. Sie fanden sich auf einem Bergpass wieder, der nach kurzer Zeit auf eine etwas breitere Straße mündete. Breit insofern, dass zumindest ein Pferdekarren ohne Probleme darauf fahren konnte, vorausgesetzt kein zweiter kommt ihm entgegen. Auf beiden Seiten befanden sich Klippen, dann und wann durchbrochen von Höhleneingängen oder auch Pfaden, die steil in die Berge und nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Blickfeld führten. Laut Faustus handelte es sich hier um den offiziellen Schmugglerweg, der aus Meridian hinaus gen Norden und Westen führt. Er war tatsächlich gut ausgebaut und dann und wann kamen sie sogar an Nachtlagern vorbei, entweder an Stellen, an denen der Weg etwas breiter war oder auch in Höhleneingängen. Sie schafften es, jedes der Lager unbemerkt zu passieren und das ohne große Probleme. Fast alle hatten ein großes Feuer, welches die Menschen, die darum saßen, blind machte für die Dunkelheit drumherum. 

Wäre Kain noch Befehlshaber in irgendeiner Form, er würde seine Männer für solch eine Leichtsinnigkeit zurechtweisen. Nächtliche Lagerfeuer waren töricht, Kain und Faustus hätten die Menschen unbemerkt töten können, wenn sie es darauf angelegt hätten. Es war nicht einmal kalt, im Gegenteil. Nach wie vor war die Luft schwül und drückend und ließ die Kleidung klamm an seinem Körper kleben. Der Himmel war behangen, auch wenn der Smog sich zunehmend verzog, je weiter sie die Stadt hinter sich ließen. 

Und das bringt Kain wieder an den Punkt, an dem er sich gerade befindet. Er geht erneut die Liste durch, auf was er alles wütend ist. Allen voran Vorador. Kain vermisst die beruhigende Last des Ringes an seinem Ohr, auch wenn er lieber sterben würde, als dies jemals vor dem grünhäutigen Vampir zuzugeben. Als dieser ihnen den Ring verwehrte, hatte Kain zwar seinen Unmut ausgedrückt, doch er wäre niemals so weit gegangen, um den Ring zu betteln. Wir schaffen es auch so, denkt er sich. Und sollte sich Voradors Plan als Fehlschlag herausstellen, wird er schon sehen, dass er sich mit dem falschen angelegt hat… 

Kain wird aus seinen finsteren Gedanken gezogen, als sie eine Kreuzung erreichen. Der Hauptweg schlängelt sich weiter geradeaus Richtung Norden und ein etwas schmalerer Pfad kreuzt ihn Richtung Osten und Westen. 

„Wir müssen nach rechts.“, sagt Faustus und geht zielstrebig in diese Richtung. 

Kain folgt ihm schweigend und missmutig. Er wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Faustus scheint nicht halb so viel zu schwitzen wie er selbst. Die Haare sitzen perfekt und überhaupt wirkt er viel ausgeruhter. Leichten Schrittes geht er vor Kain her, die Augen wachsam auf die Umgebung gerichtet, auch wenn sie eventuelle Gefahren bisher schon hunderte Meter im Voraus bemerkt hatten. Vorbildlich. Professionell. Das komplette Gegenteil von mir gerade, denkt sich Kain und seine Mundwinkel zucken grimmig. 

Sie biegen um eine Kurve, und da Kain mehr auf seine eigenen Gedanken konzentriert ist als auf die Umgebung um ihn herum, läuft er beinahe in Faustus hinein, der abrupt stehen geblieben ist. 

„Pass doch auf-“, beginnt er, bevor er den Grund für Faustus‘ Innehalten versteht. 

Vor ihnen auf dem Weg liegen drei Leichen. Offensichtlich Schmuggler, wenn man anhand der Kleidung und der Dolche in ihren Händen eine Aussage treffen kann. Oder anhand des vollbepackten Wagens, der völlig unberührt am Wegesrand steht. Doch eine nähere Klassifizierung ist kaum möglich. Denn-

„Wer oder was… tut so etwas?“ Faustus‘ Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. 

Die Leichen sind furchtbar zugerichtet. Einer von ihnen fehlt der Kopf und ein Bein, eine weitere wurde offenbar in der Mitte zerteilt – Der Oberkörper ist beinahe unberührt, doch der Bauch ist aufgerissen, der Darm quillt in nassen dunklen Schläuchen daraus hervor und die Beine fehlen komplett. Der dritte Körper sieht aus, als… 

„Sind das Bissspuren?“, meldet sich erneut Faustus zu Wort. Tatsächlich sieht es so aus, als hätte irgendetwas einen Teil des Körpers gegessen. Irgendetwas Großes. 

„Sieht so aus.“, sagt Kain. „Und es wirkt noch recht frisch.“

Tatsächlich sind die Körper noch nicht verwest, das viele Blut ist noch nicht gänzlich im Boden versickert und glänzt noch dunkel. Und wäre das nicht Indiz genug, so ist es der strenge metallische Geruch, der in der Luft liegt. Er ist nicht süß und verlockend wie das frische Blut eines noch warmen Opfers oder das dunkle kalte Blut aus einem der Becher in Voradors Heiligtum. Es wirkt beinahe… abstoßend. Unheilschwanger. Kain nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase und erkennt unter dem Blut der Menschen noch etwas anderes. Einen Geruch, den er kennt. Den er schon früher einmal gerochen hat. Es ist ihm zuvor nicht eingefallen. Sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern ist eine Sache, doch sie wirklich zu greifen, zu fühlen mit allen Sinnen, das ist etwas völlig anderes. Doch dieser Geruch katapultiert ihn Jahrhunderteweit in die Vergangenheit, geradewegs zurück zur Schlacht gegen Nemesis. 

„Denkst du, was ich denke?“, fragt Faustus und Kain braucht einen Moment, um zurück in die Realität zu finden. 

„Dämonen…“, sagt er und seine Stimme klingt rau, so als hätte er sie lange nicht benutzt. „Vorador scheint wohl recht zu behalten.“

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache…“, erwidert Faustus. Er wirkt mit einem Mal so blass und voller Sorge, während er auf die Leichen starrt, dass Kain ihm am liebsten eine Hand auf die Schulter legen würde. Oder ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen… Nicht nur um Faustus Trost zu spenden, sondern… Sondern… 

Seine Hände kribbeln bei der Vorstellung und sein Herz schlägt ein kleines bisschen schneller in seiner Brust. Die Nacht ist schon weit fortgeschritten und in wenigen Stunden wird es Zeit, einen Unterschlupf für den Tag zu suchen und es ist schon so lange her (mehrere Stunden!), dass er und Faustus sich nahe waren, in irgendeiner Form… 

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Was zur Hölle ist nur los in letzter Zeit… Sie haben gerade ganz andere, dringendere Probleme. 

Er starrt erneut auf die Leichen, um sich irgendwie von seinen Gedanken abzulenken, die schon wieder in eine völlig falsche Richtung gehen, und entdeckt dann Blutspuren, die von den Leichen fortführen, den Weg entlang weiter gen Osten. Kain umrundet die Leichen, ohne sie noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, und starrt intensiv in die Dunkelheit. Auch mit der Nachtsicht eines Vampirs ist es schwierig, in tiefster Dunkelheit alle Details zu erkennen, die minimalen Differenzierungen in Struktur und Farbe, die nur ein Licht zu enthüllen vermag, doch das ist eindeutig Blut auf dem Boden. Und Schleifspuren. 

„Das gefällt mir immer weniger…“, sagt Faustus, der neben ihn getreten ist und ebenfalls die Schleifspuren auf dem Boden entdeckt hat. 

„Mir gefällt das auch nicht.“, gibt Kain zu. „Aber ich schätze, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, oder?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“, sagt Faustus betreten und Seite an Seite folgen sie den Spuren. Faustus hat seine Dolche bereits gezogen und Kains Finger liegen auf dem Griff seines Schwertes. 

Es geht weiter geradeaus, in tiefster Dunkelheit. Nichts ist zu hören außer dem eigenen Atem und den leisen Geräuschen ihrer Stiefel auf dem steinigen Boden. Das Rauschen des Flusses dringt aus weiter Ferne an ihre Ohren. Sonst ist da nichts. Und doch wird dieser seltsame Geruch immer stärker, bis er sämtliche anderen Gerüche der Umgebung vertrieben hat. Das Atmen wird zunehmend schwerer. 

Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde – Kain hat erneut die Minuten gezählt – verlassen die Spuren den Hauptweg und münden auf einen schmalen Pfad, der sich auf der rechten Seite in die Berge schlängelt und nach wenigen Höhenmetern in einem Höhleneingang verschwindet. Die Schleif- und Blutspuren hören wenige Meter vor dem Eingang abrupt auf. 

Kains Blick sucht den von Faustus und nach einem schnellen Blickaustausch sind beide sich einig. Sie müssen sich dem Ding in der Höhle stellen und herausfinden, mit wem oder was sie es hier wirklich zu tun haben, bevor das Ding aus der Höhle sie irgendwann einholt und von hinten erwischt.

Mit jedem Schritt den Bergpfad hinauf wird der Geruch noch intensiver, noch unerträglicher. Kain weiß, dass Faustus es ebenfalls riecht, sein Atem geht schwer und unregelmäßig wie sein eigener. Am Höhleneingang angekommen halten die beiden kurz inne. Außer ihrem eigenen Atem und dem fernen Rauschen des Flusses ist nichts zu hören, die Höhle wirkt gänzlich verlassen… Wären da nicht der Geruch und die unheilvolle Aura. 

Die Decke ist am Eingang recht niedrig, wird aber schnell höher. Weder Tiere noch Tropfsteine sind zu erkennen, die Felswände sowie der Boden sind zerklüftet aber anderweitig kahl. Oder sie wären es zumindest. Wenn sie nicht vollständig von einem dicken, weiß schimmernden Flaum bedeckt wären. 

„Was ist das?“, flüstert Faustus beinahe geräuschlos. Kain zuckt mit den Schultern und zieht dabei lautlos sein Schwert. Vorsichtig bewegt er es gen Boden und die Spitze versinkt wenige Zentimeter, bevor sie den Felsboden berührt. Kain hebt das Schwert wieder an und der weiße Flaum zieht dabei lange Fäden, die dann von der Schwertspitze zerteilt werden und erneut zu Boden sinken. Die Augen zusammengekniffen, geht Kain nun auf die Knie und betastet die weißen Fäden zaghaft mit einem Finger. Sie sind weich und leicht klebrig. Seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf.

„Ich hasse Spinnen...“, murmelt er leidend, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Faustus, doch prompt fängt dieser an zu lachen. Es ist mehr ein abruptes Prusten, das er jedoch schnell wieder dämpft. „Entschuldige“, keucht er atemlos und gibt Kain lautlos zu verstehen, dass er später noch etwas zu dem Thema sagen will. 

Kain schüttelt irritiert den Kopf und wendet sich erneut dem Wesentlichen zu. Er setzt zaghaft einen Fuß auf den Boden und zieht ihn zurück nach oben. Die klebrige weiße Masse wird dabei von seinem Stiefel mitgezogen und gibt dabei ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich. Kain seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir brauchen…“ 

„Feuer“, ergänzt Faustus und Kain nickt einfach, nicht im mindesten überrascht, dass Faustus zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen ist. „Wir sollten zurück zu den Leichen gehen, da war ein Wagen. Vielleicht finden wir da etwas, das wir gebrauchen können“, ergänzt er. 

Leise machen sie kehrt und verlassen den Bergpfad. „Tut mir leid wegen eben“, sagt Faustus nach einer Weile. „Ich wollte nicht lachen, wirklich. Aber die Art und Weise, wie du das gesagt hast…“

„Wie ich was gesagt habe?“, hakt Kain nach, obwohl er die Antwort schon kennt.

„Na das mit den Spinnen. Dass du sie hasst. Das war irgendwie…“

„Irgendwie was?“, fordert Kain ihn heraus, doch der Drohung in seiner Stimme fehlt der Nachdruck.

„Irgendwie lustig.“, sagt Faustus, erneut lachend, und Kain spürt, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Gesichtszügen ausbreitet. Und das… fühlt sich gut an. Verdammt gut. Und es lockert die Atmosphäre – Nicht nur die gruselige Atmosphäre der Umgebung und die Aussicht auf den Kampf gegen eine Riesenspinne, sondern auch die angespannte Stimmung, die seit Beginn dieses Reiseabschnitts zwischen den beiden Vampiren herrscht. 

„Du findest mich lustig?“, entgegnet Kain, die Stimme gespielt empört. 

„Vielleicht…“, erwidert Faustus mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln. „Der große, starke Kain, Anführer des größten Vampirheers, das die Welt je erblickt hat, gefallener Held auf Rachefeldzug, Rächer der Vampire und Beschützer der Schwachen… hat Angst vor Spinnen.“

„Beschützer der Schwachen? Hast du Fieber?“, erwidert Kain mit einem Schaudern. 

„Nein, ich will dich nur ärgern.“, sagt Faustus in einem so trockenen Tonfall, dass Kain einfach keine andere Möglichkeit sieht, als sich mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht gegen Faustus‘ Schulter zu werfen.

Mit einem überraschten Keuchen taumelt Faustus zur Seite, einen knappen Meter bevor er sich wieder fängt und Kain fassungslos anblickt. Und Kain blickt für einen Augenblick genauso fassungslos zurück. Was ist da nur gerade in ihn gefahren? Sollte er sich dafür entschuldigen oder-

Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Faustus mit Anlauf zum Gegenangriff ausholt, und Kain schafft es gerade noch, sein Gewicht so zu verlagern, dass er Faustus‘ Körper mit seiner Schulter abfangen kann. Er geht ein wenig in Schräglage und stützt sich dann mit seinem Fuß abrupt ab, Faustus dabei erneut mit seiner Schulter zur Seite drückend. 

Das Ganze geht eine Weile hin und her, begleitet von gelegentlichem Lachen und dem ein oder anderen provokanten Spruch, bis sie um eine Ecke biegen und erneut die Leichen vor sich erblicken.

Die Ernüchterung folgt augenblicklich. Das Lachen erstirbt auf Kains Lippen, während er sich abrupt für seine eigene und Faustus‘ Leichtsinnigkeit verflucht. Es hätte sich wer weiß was an sie heranschleichen können in diesen letzten Minuten, in denen sie nur auf sich selbst fixiert waren und auf ihr albernes Geplänkel. Das hier ist alles andere als ein Spiel und sie täten gut daran, dies nicht noch einmal zu vergessen… Ein Blick hinüber zu Faustus zeigt, dass auch dieser sich den Ernst der Lage erneut vor Augen geführt hat. 

Sich erneut leise auf das Minimum an Kommunikation beschränkend, durchsuchen sie den Wagen und finden dabei tatsächlich mehrere Fackeln, einen großen Behälter mit Öl und eine Schachtel mit Feuersteinen. 

Sie tränken jeder drei Fackeln in Öl und stecken die Feuersteine ein, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Höhle machen, diesmal weitestgehend schweigend. Und doch ist es diesmal ein oberflächliches Schweigen, nicht gänzlich unangenehm. Töricht hin oder her, das gemeinsame Herumalbern eben hat ihnen beiden sichtbar gutgetan und die Distanz zwischen ihnen ist erneut zusammengeschrumpft. 

Am Höhleneingang angekommen halten sie kurz inne. Kain holt Luft, wird aber sofort von Faustus unterbrochen: 

„Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht, ob ich bereit bin.“ Kains Mundwinkel zucken und er setzt ein Zeichen damit, den Mund fest zu schließen und Faustus auffordernd anzublicken. 

„Spinnen sind jetzt auch nicht gerade meine Lieblingstiere, also… Bereit sieht anders aus. Aber lass es uns jetzt einfach schnell hinter uns bringen, ja?“

Sie entzünden eine Fackel mithilfe der Feuersteine und setzen mit dieser dann die anderen in Brand. „Na dann los“, sagt Faustus, und ohne weitere Umschweife holt er weit aus und wirft dann seine Fackel so tief wie möglich in die Höhle hinein. Kains Fackel folgt ohne Umschweife. Es folgt eine dritte und eine vierte und innerhalb weniger Sekunden steht das Innere der Höhle in Flamen. 

Und aus ihren Tiefen erklingt ein schrilles Kreischen. 

Faustus wirft seine letzte Fackel in die Höhle und noch bevor sie den Boden berührt, huscht ein Schatten über die Wände - Die einzige Vorwarnung bevor der Dämon sich auf sie stürzt. 

Das Lodern der Flammen in der ansonsten völligen Finsternis irritiert Kain für einen Augenblick. Er schätzt die Entfernung nicht richtig ein, doch er reißt geistesgegenwärtig seine letzte Fackel in die Höhe, noch bevor Faustus‘ Schrei der Warnung an seine Ohren dringt.

Ein knirschendes Geräusch ertönt, als das Holz der Fackel in den Kiefern des Dämons zersplittert. Der Aufprall bringt Kain aus dem Gleichgewicht, er lässt die Fackel los und noch während er nach hinten stolpert, zieht er sein Schwert. 

Das Ungetüm vor ihm ist noch immer mit der Fackel beschäftigt, wütend kaut es auf ihr herum, die Flammen an der Spitze dabei ignorierend. Kain nutzt diese kleine Atempause, um sich klarzumachen, womit sie es hier zu tun haben.

Es handelt sich (glücklicherweise, falls man hier von Glück sprechen kann) nicht um eine Riesenspinne, doch der Dämon – und darum handelt es sich ohne Zweifel – ist einer Spinne nicht ganz unähnlich. Er besitzt drei kräftige Beine rechts und links seines Unterleibes und zwei weitere Gliedmaßen am Vorderleib, lang und sichelförmig zulaufend und spitz an den Enden. Der Rücken ist mit Stacheln bewehrt, lange wulstige Dinger auf rechter und linker Seite der Wirbelsäule, die an die Skelettstruktur von Flügeln erinnern. Der komplette Leib ist großflächig mit dunklen Hornschuppen gepanzert, es bleiben nur wenige Schwachstellen übrig, an den Beingelenken kann Kain sie auf Anhieb erkennen, vermutlich gibt es noch mehr. Auch der Kopf ist mit Hornschuppen besetzt und erinnert von der Form her an einen Totenschädel. Der Dämon hat kleine, pupillenlose Augen von leuchtend gelber Farbe, schmale Nasenlöcher und ein beinahe absurd breites Maul voller kleiner scharfer Zähne, die es mittlerweile geschafft haben, die Fackel vollständig zu zerkauen.

Erneut wendet der Dämon seine Aufmerksamkeit Kain zu. Er stößt noch ein schrilles Kreischen aus, das seine Reißzähne gut zur Geltung bringt und macht sich bereit zum Sprung. Diesmal ist Kain vorbereitet, mit beiden Beinen steht er fest auf dem Boden, bereit sich fallen zu lassen und das Vieh mit seinem Schwert zu bearbeiten, die empfindlichen Beine zu zerschneiden und es somit zu Fall zu bringen.

Doch Faustus ist schneller. Selbst außerhalb der Aufmerksamkeit des Monsters hat er es irgendwie geschafft, es zu umrunden und von hinten auf dessen Rücken zu gelangen. Geschickt hält er sich an den Stacheln fest, ohne selbst von ihnen verletzt zu werden, und rammt einen Dolch bis zum Heft in eine ungeschützte Stelle am Kopf des Dämons. 

Dieser kreischt erneut auf, diesmal vor Schmerzen, bevor er ziemlich unspektakulär in sich zusammensackt und still liegen bleibt. Faustus befreit seinen Dolch aus der fatalen Wunde, springt leichtfüßig zu Boden und eilt zu Kain, mit den Worten „Geht es dir gut?“

„Blendend.“, erwidert Kain trocken, bevor er in neutralerem Tonfall weiterspricht. „Offenbar haben die Dinger also mindestens eine Schwachstelle am Kopfbereich und ich habe noch weitere an den Beinen bemerkt. Sie sind schnell, ähneln vom Körperbau einer Spinne und produzieren ganz offensichtlich auch ähnliche Fäden. Sie sind gefährlich und raubtierartig, dabei jedoch offenbar von Instinkten getrieben und nicht von erwähnenswerter Intelligenz. Hast du Anmerkungen?“

Faustus blickt Kain für eine Weile einfach an. Dann öffnet er den Mund, schließt ihn wieder und öffnet ihn schließlich erneut. „Dieses Ding… Es hat mich gar nicht wahrgenommen.“

Kain versteht nicht ganz, was Faustus ihm damit sagen will. „Es ist doch gut, dass es dich übersehen hat. So konntest du es von hinten angreifen.“

Faustus schüttelt den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht. Es hat mich nicht übersehen. Es hat mich genau gesehen, nur hat es mich… ignoriert.“

„Nun ja, es war ja auch lange mit dieser Fackel beschäftigt… Und dann hat es sich wieder auf mich fokussiert, weil ich genau vor ihm stand. Geringe Intelligenz, wie schon gesagt…“ 

„Wenn du meinst…“, sagt Faustus mit Zweifel in der Stimme, bevor er das Thema wechselt. „Du denkst, es gibt noch mehr?“

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich gehe davon aus… Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es nur dieses eine gibt?“

„Bei unserem Glück… Nicht besonders.“, sagt Faustus mit schiefem Lächeln. Wie er da so steht, mit dem Rücken zum Höhleneingang, aus dem noch immer der orangene Schein des Feuers dringt… Ruß auf den blassen Wangen, die Haare leicht zerzaust, einzelne Haarsträhnen haben sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und die Augen, die Augen so groß und funkelnd, voll von verschiedenen Emotionen, ein offenes Buch in einer fremden Sprache, und die Lippen-

„Wir sollten vielleicht weitergehen.“, sagt Faustus und Kain fühlt sich eigenartigerweise ertappt. „Ja“, sagt er hastig, bevor er sich umdreht und den Bergpfad hinuntergeht. Gut gemacht, spottet Kain über sich selbst. Wirklich sehr beeindruckend…

Noch bevor sie die Straße erreichen, erklingt ein weiteres Kreischen, gar nicht weit entfernt. Und dann ein weiteres, noch etwas näher. 

„Heute ist wirklich unser Glückstag.“, sagt Faustus hinter ihm und Kain hört, wie er erneut seine Dolche zieht. Sein eigenes Schwert liegt noch immer in seiner Hand. Er greift es etwas fester und geht zielstrebig voran. 

Lange dauert es nicht, bis der nächste Dämon sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, er prescht laut kreischend auf sie zu und fokussiert seinen Angriff wie sein Artgenosse vollständig auf Kain, Faustus kurz musternd jedoch ansonsten ignorierend. Sie machen erneut kurzen Prozess mit dem Monster, indem Faustus es von hinten angreift, und die gleiche Taktik verwenden sie bei zwei weiteren Dämonen – Einer springt von einem Baum herunter beinahe auf sie drauf und der andere stürzt aus einer Höhle ähnlich jener, die sie vor Kurzem in Brand steckten. 

Faustus wird zunehmend frustrierter, Kain kann seine Wut und seine unterschwellige Furcht beinahe riechen. Als sich das nächste Monster ankündigt, bittet Faustus Kain mit einem Blick darum, sich zu verstecken. Er leistet Folge und hockt sich hinter einen abgestorbenen Baum am Straßenrand, der, ebenso wie fast alle Gewächse und Felsen seit einer Weile, von feinen klebrigen Fäden umgarnt ist.

Er beobachtet, wie der Dämon um eine Ecke springt und vor Faustus stehen bleibt, irritiert Ausschau hält und nach einer Fährte wittert. 

„Hier bin ich!“, brüllt Faustus den Dämon an, die Dolche dabei so fest umklammernd, dass seine Haut sich an den Druckstellen blass färbt. „Sieh mich an!“

Der Dämon wendet sich mit einem Ruck Faustus zu und stößt ein wütendes Kreischen aus. Faustus schwingt seine Dolche und fügt dem Dämon dabei Schnittwunden an den sichelartigen Vorderbeinen zu. 

Der Dämon kreischt erneut, zornig, wütend, und endlich holt er zum Gegenschlag aus. Faustus duckt sich unter den scharfen Krallen hinweg, schwingt sich von hinten auf den Rücken des Dämons und streckt ihn nieder, mit beinahe graziler Leichtigkeit und einem grimmigen Lächeln.

Stumm geht es weiter und noch drei weitere Dämonen stellen sich ihnen in den Weg. Einer von ihnen ignoriert Faustus, bis er von ihm angegriffen wird, und die anderen beiden stürzen sich direkt auf ihn. Ob sie den vorangegangenen Kampf mitbekommen hatten oder aus einem ganz anderen Grund direkt angriffen, bleibt dabei ein Rätsel.

Weiteres Gekreische ertönt, erst nah und dann weiter weg, doch kein einziger Dämon zeigt sich mehr, und ein Blick gen Himmel lässt Kain auch vermuten, warum. „Die Sonne geht bald auf“, sagt er und Faustus nickt zustimmend. Sie laufen den Weg ein Stück zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen, und finden Zuflucht in einer Höhle, deren Bewohner sie erst vor wenigen Minuten getötet hatten. Der Boden ist klebrig und ein muffiger, leicht feucht-verwester Geruch liegt in der Luft, doch die beiden Vampire ertragen es schweigsam. Seinen Unterschlupf kann man sich nicht immer aussuchen und gerade außerhalb der verrauchten Stadt ist er geradezu lebensnotwendig. 

Sie folgen dem Verlauf der Höhle bis ganz an ihr Ende und machen es sich dann dort in den Schatten so bequem wie es nur eben geht. 

„Hier sollten wir für den Moment sicher sein.“, durchbricht Kain nach einer Weile das Schweigen. Seit dem Sieg über das letzte Monster hat Faustus nur noch das Nötigste gesagt und auch jetzt umgibt ihn die Stille wie einen Mantel. 

Kain, der eine vage Vorstellung von dem hat, was sich gerade in Faustus abspielt, gibt dem Braunhaarigen noch eine Weile Zeit, sich zu sammeln. „Ich lege mich mal für eine Weile hin.“, sagt Kain, weil er glaubt, Faustus damit die Ruhe zu geben, die er braucht. „Weck mich irgendwann, spätestens wenn du selbst Ruhe brauchst.“

Faustus nickt nur leicht, wirft Kain aber einen dankbaren Blick zu, während sich dieser auf dem harten, klebrigen Boden ausstreckt, seinen Mantel dabei als eine Art Laken benutzend, damit seine Haut und seine Haare nicht mehr als nötig mit den klebrigen Fäden in Berührung kommen. Seltsamerweise sinkt er fast augenblicklich in einen tiefen, leider nicht vollkommen traumlosen Schlaf. Auch wenn er sich später nicht mehr an alle Details erinnern kann, so kribbelt doch sein ganzer Körper und er hält in der Dunkelheit nach schwarzen, achtbeinigen Schatten Ausschau.

Er muss mindestens zwei Stunden geschlafen haben, vielleicht sogar länger, doch Faustus sitzt noch ganz genauso da, wie er ihn verlassen hat. „Und, ausgeruht?“, fragt er und Kain ist dankbar dafür, dass er mit ihm spricht, so belanglos und knapp die Worte auch sein mögen. 

„So gut es eben geht… Wenn ich jetzt noch etwas anderes geträumt hätte…“

„Auch noch Ansprüche stellen?“, erwidert Faustus milde amüsiert. „Du hast von Spinnen geträumt, oder?“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, fragt Kain, weder bestätigend noch verneinend, aber doch sichtlich überrascht. 

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du hast dir im Schlaf immer wieder über die Arme gerieben… Außerdem hätte ich vermutlich von Spinnen geträumt, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre.“

Kains Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben. „Teste es doch aus“, bietet er an und zeigt auf sein provisorisches Nachtlager. „Es ist wirklich gemütlicher, als es aussieht.“

Faustus lächelt leicht, schüttelt jedoch seinen Kopf. „Ich bin wirklich nicht besonders müde, und… ich glaube, Schlaf würde ich so oder so nicht finden.“

„Warum nicht?“, hakt Kain nach, auch wenn er die Antwort zu kennen glaubt.

„Zu viele Gedanken.“, sagt Faustus, bevor er seufzt und Kain ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkt. „Ich weiß, dass ich kein Monster bin. Ich weiß das wirklich, aber es fällt mir schwer, nicht dann und wann daran zu zweifeln. Gerade wenn es so scheint, als würden mich die Monster ignorieren, weil...“ Er räuspert sich und atmet tief durch, bevor er Kain fest in die Augen blickt. „Weil sie mich für einen der ihren halten.“

Kains Blick zuckt sofort zu Faustus‘ Unterarm, den er mit seiner anderen Hand fest umklammert hält, nur für einen Moment, doch Faustus hat es gesehen und nickt zur Bestätigung. „Ganz genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Vielleicht… Was auch immer mit dem Vampir passiert ist, der mich gebissen hat, er hat sich scheinbar bei einem Dämon angesteckt… Und das dann auf mich übertragen. Vielleicht ist es der Geruch, oder…“

„Unsinn.“, sagt Kain bestimmt. „Du merkst doch selbst, wie unangenehm es hier riecht und wie furchtbar diese Viecher stinken. Du dagegen…“ Kain räuspert sich, bevor er sich bei einer genauen Beschreibung von Faustus‘ Duft um Kopf und Kragen reden kann. „Du riechst… Normal. Wie ein Vampir eben riechen sollte. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sonst irgendetwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Mehrere der Monster haben dich sofort angegriffen, also… Wer weiß schon, was in diesen beschränkten Köpfen vor sich geht. Mach dir bitte nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber.“

„Danke Kain.“, sagt Faustus aufrichtig. „Wirklich – Danke. Danke, dass du nicht an mir zweifelst. Dass du mich nicht… für ein Monster hältst, das ist nicht selbstverständlich.“ Für einen Augenblick scheint er mit sich selbst zu ringen. Einen stummen inneren Konflikt auszufechten. „Meine Eltern hielten mich für eins “, sagt er letztendlich leise, den Blick auf seine Arme gesenkt. Kain, dem Faustus‘ Geschichte noch deutlich im Gedächtnis ist, öffnet unwillkürlich den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Faustus schüttelt energisch den Kopf und bringt Kain damit zum Verstummen. 

„Ich weiß, was ich dir erzählt habe.“, sagt Faustus. „Und ich möchte so gerne glauben, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Ich habe davon geträumt, weißt du… Damals, im Delirium, im Fieberschlaf, als mein Körper langsam starb und ich mich zu dem wandelte, was ich heute bin… Da träumte ich. Von der Reise, die ich auf mich nahm, um meine Schwester zu retten. Von einer Meerjungfrau, die mich auf die Probe stellte und mir letztlich ein Heilmittel gab. Von einer…“ Seine Stimme bricht weg und er muss sich räuspern. „Von einer glücklichen wenn auch kurzen Zeit, in der wir einfach eine Familie sein konnten… Doch als ich erwachte, wiedergeboren als Vampir, da erzählten meine Eltern mir, Margarete sei trotzdem gestorben. Sie sagten, es käme häufig vor, dass todkranke Menschen sich vor ihrem Tod noch einmal erholen, für eine kurze Zeit… Und dass die Aufregung um den Vampir das Unvermeidliche nur beschleunigt hätte. Sie warfen mir vor, dass ich an allem schuld bin. Dass der Vampir mir gefolgt sei, dass ich ihn mitgebracht hätte von wo auch immer ich gewesen bin. Da erzählte ich ihnen von meiner Reise, von der Meerjungfrau… Und sie sagten…“ Seine Hände zittern so stark, dass Kain nichts lieber täte, als sie zu ergreifen und festzuhalten. Sie zu drücken und Faustus das Gefühl zu geben, dass er nicht alleine ist. Doch er weiß nicht, ob eine solche Nähe im Augenblick erwünscht ist und so bleibt er auf Distanz. 

„Und sie sagten, dass das alles nicht wahr ist. Nicht mehr als ein Fiebertraum. Eine Wahrheit, die ich mir selbst erschaffen habe, um mir eine Hoffnung vorzugaukeln, die es niemals gegeben hat. Sie sagten, ich hätte sie und Margarete im Stich gelassen, ich wäre fortgegangen wie ein Feigling, weil ich die Wahrheit nicht hätte akzeptieren können. Und dass ich einen schrecklichen Preis dafür bezahlen musste. Dass sie alle einen schrecklichen Preis bezahlen mussten. Und dass…“ Seine Stimme bricht schon wieder und Kain wartet geduldig, bis er sich wieder gefasst hat. 

„Und dass es nur eine Möglichkeit der Widergutmachung geben könnte.“ 

Faustus blickt Kain in die Augen und was Kain in diesen Augen sieht, lässt keinen Zweifel an dem Ausgang dieser Geschichte. „Nein…“, sagt er, weil er es nicht glauben kann. Nicht glauben will. Und doch weiß er mit Sicherheit, dass es wahr ist.

„Sie haben mich ausgeliefert.“, sagt Faustus und seine Stimme klingt dabei seltsam emotionslos, auch wenn seine Augen gefährlich glänzen. „Meine Mutter hat geweint, doch sie hat es nicht verhindert. Mein Vater… Ich glaube, auch er wollte es nicht tun. Oder zumindest möchte ich es glauben. Ich möchte glauben, dass sie mich liebten. Und dass sie es nur aus Angst taten. Aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen, wenn rauskäme, dass sie mich verschont oder gar beschützt haben. Und aus Angst um mein Seelenheil.“ Er lacht kurz und freudlos und Kain jagt unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. „In der damaligen Zeit, auf dem Dorf, da predigten sie in den Kirchen von unsterblichen Seelen und dass selbst Vampire geläutert werden könnten… Durch einen Tod im Feuer. Noch in derselben Nacht kamen also die Sarafanen mit dem örtlichen Priester im Schlepptau. Ich kannte ihn gut, doch er schien mich nicht mehr zu kennen. Für ihn war ich schon gestorben, oder eher: Der Faustus, den er kannte, war schon gestorben und zurück blieb nur ein Monster, das es zu töten, zu läutern galt. Sie alle dachten, sie täten damit etwas Gutes und ich kann ihnen nicht einmal einen Vorwurf dafür machen. Als sie mich abführten, leistete ich keinen Widerstand. Als sie mich in der Mitte des Marktplatzes an einen Pfahl banden, leistete ich keinen Widerstand. Ich war innerlich wie betäubt. Leergebrannt. Oder einfach noch in Schockstarre. Und meine Gedanken kreisten nicht etwa um mein baldiges Ableben oder um das, was meine Eltern mir antaten. Noch nicht einmal vordergründig um den Tod Margaretes. Oder um das Für und Wider dessen, was meine Eltern mir vorwarfen. Gab es eine Meerjungfrau, ein Wunderheilmittel für meine Schwester? War ich klar bei Verstand oder ein naiver Träumer? Geistesgestört, ein Monster? Unschuldig? Verdammt? Alles Dinge, um die ich mir hätte Gedanken machen können, in diesen scheinbar letzten Augenblicken meines Lebens. Und doch war mein nun nicht mehr menschlicher Verstand seltsam losgelöst von alledem. Das schienen weltliche Sorgen, nicht weiter von Belang. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind, das bei Tisch einer ernsten Debatte der Erwachsenen folgen muss, dabei jedoch von einem offenen Fenster abgelenkt wird, durch das ein frischer Wind hereinweht, Geräusche und Gerüche, die ein Abenteuer versprechen. Genauso fühlte ich mich. Ich war ein neugeborener Vampir und die Welt lag mir zu Füßen, altvertraut und doch so herrlich neu. Die Nacht war nicht länger dunkel, sondern voller Farben, die ich mit meinen menschlichen Augen zuvor nicht hatte erfassen können. Ich hörte den Wind in den Bäumen, das Rascheln der Blätter, die Vielzahl der Tiere im Dickicht, weit entfernt und doch so nah wie das prasselnde Kaminfeuer im Wirtshaus und das Gewirr all der Stimmen, die wild durcheinandersprachen, all der Menschen, die mich anstarrten, teils mit Abscheu im Gesicht und teils seltsam ergriffen oder stoisch gefasst. Ich konnte Adrenalin ebenso riechen wie Angstschweiß, frische Wäsche und ferne Blumen und dann Feuer und Rauch, als sie das Stroh und die Stöcke zu meinen Füßen entzündeten. Selbst diese unmittelbare Gefahr hinderte mich nicht daran, zu sehen, zu fühlen, zu riechen und zu schmecken wie ich es nie zuvor in meinem Leben getan hatte. Und dann… Anstatt in den Flammen zu sterben, wurde ich gerettet. Und es ist wohl Ironie, dass es ausgerechnet ein Vampir war, der mir zur Hilfe eilte…“

Faustus macht eine kurze Pause und blickt Kain erwartungsvoll an, wohl auf eine Reaktion wartend. Und Kain, ganz gefangen in der bildgewaltigen Welt, die Faustus ihm vor Augen führte, in diesem lebendig gewordenen Stück Vergangenheit, weiß auf einmal genau, welcher Vampir Faustus damals zur Rettung kam, er weiß es mit eindeutiger Sicherheit, denn er sieht alles vor seinem inneren Auge, klar und deutlich als sei er selbst dabei gewesen.

„Magnus hat dich gerettet.“, sagt Kain und Faustus nickt, nicht im mindesten überrascht wirkend. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Schicksal war oder ob ich einfach nur Glück hatte. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mir davon am liebsten wäre. Er war unterwegs auf Geheiß von Vorador, einer von vielen Vampiren, die durch das Land zogen um andere Vampire zu finden und sie zu einem sicheren Zufluchtsort zu geleiten. Im Endeffekt suchte er nach Rekruten für Voradors Armee. Er sagte mir später, er hätte seit Wochen nach dem Vampir gesucht, der mich gebissen hat. Wie es scheint, hatte dieser bereits in anderen Dörfern eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen und Magnus wollte herausfinden, womit er es zu tun hatte und ob dieser Vampir sich gegebenenfalls als fähiger Kämpfer herausstellen würde. Stattdessen musste er nun mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Einem neugeborenen Vampir ohne Mentor, ohne eine Ahnung, was Unsterblichkeit überhaupt bedeutet und mit welchem Preis sie für uns kommt. Ich dachte, Vampire seien Monster. Das war uns eingetrichtert worden, von klein auf. Magnus belehrte mich eines Besseren. Zunächst widerwillig. Er hatte doch Wichtigeres zu tun, als einem Neuling bei seinen ersten Schritten zu helfen. Doch ich bin ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Schnell sogar. Ich entdeckte Seiten an ihm, die sanft waren. Beinahe menschlich. Er wurde mein Mentor und über die Jahre fast so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur. Und ich…“ Ein sanftes Lächeln legt sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. „Ich möchte gerne daran glauben, dass auch er so etwas wie einen Sohn in mir gesehen hat. Ich habe ihm vertraut… Und ich weiß, dass du immer noch Zweifel hast, Kain. Ich weiß, dass du bis zuletzt glaubtest, du seist von ihm verraten worden. Ich habe dir das schon einmal gesagt, aber ich werde es jetzt wiederholen: Er hat immer in den höchsten Tönen von dir gesprochen. Und er wäre dir in den Tod gefolgt. In die tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle. So wie ich auch.“

Kain fühlt sich seltsam ergriffen. Da ist ein Kloß in seinem Hals, den er einfach nicht herunterschlucken kann. „Ich…“, beginnt er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass auch ich bereit war, mein Leben zu lassen. Für das, was ich den Vampiren angetan habe, auch wenn es nicht mit Absicht geschah. Ich hätte mit Freuden mein Leben hingegeben, wenn ich nur mit Sicherheit hätte sagen können, dass es etwas bringt…“

„Ich weiß, Kain.“, sagt Faustus und die Überzeugung in seiner Stimme schafft es irgendwie, Kains Gewissen zu erleichtern. Als könnte Faustus ihn mit einem einzigen Wort erlösen oder für immer verdammen. Die Macht, die der andere Vampir über Kain hat, wäre erschreckend, wenn es sich um irgendjemand anderen handeln würde. Doch es ist Faustus. Und das macht das Ganze in Ordnung. 

Es ist ein schmaler Grat. Zwischen Erlösung und Verdammnis. Zwischen Furcht und Tapferkeit. Zwischen Zweifel und absoluter Gewissheit. Das Phänomen, das Faustus für ihn darstellt… Kain hat das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt erst an der Oberfläche dessen gekratzt hat, was Faustus für ihn bedeutet. So viele komplexe Gefühle – Hat Kain jemals so etwas empfunden? Für irgendwen, auch nur ansatzweise? 

„Ich lege mich vielleicht doch mal für eine Weile hin.“, reißt Faustus ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Kain bezweifelt, dass Faustus auf einmal müde geworden ist, sondern er glaubt vielmehr, dass er nach einer Möglichkeit sucht, für eine Weile seine Ruhe haben zu können. Vielleicht all das Gesagte noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. 

„Ist gut.“, sagt Kain. „Und Faustus.“, fügt er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu und wartet, bis er Faustus‘ volle Aufmerksamkeit hat, bevor er sagt: „Es spielt keine Rolle, wie es sich damals wirklich zugetragen hat. Wer kann schon mit unumstößlicher Gewissheit sagen, was die Wahrheit ist. Wenn ich an deine Geschichte denke, sehe ich eine Meerjungfrau. Ich sehe ein Heilmittel. Aber vor allem sehe ich einen Mann, der alles dafür geben würde, einem geliebten Menschen das Leben zu retten. Er würde sogar sterben dafür. Die Details sind nicht das, was zählt. Nicht das, was die Geschichte ausmacht. Es ist ein schmaler Grat zwischen Wahrheit und Fantasie. Zwischen objektiver Ansicht und Emotionalität. Wichtig sind doch die Motive. Die Beweggründe. Du bist der Held in deiner Geschichte, Faustus. Nicht zuletzt, weil du noch nicht einmal die Leute hassen kannst, die dich zum Tode verurteilt haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte. Ich könnte nicht vergeben. Und ich glaube, das könnten viele nicht. Dafür kann man dich nur bewundern. Was auch immer du zu sein glaubst, glaub mir das: Du bist kein Monster. Das wirst du nie sein.“

Als er geendet hat, beben Faustus‘ Lippen gefährlich und beim Blinzeln sammeln sich Tränen in seinen unteren Augenlidern. Schnell wischt er sie fort, doch es folgen schon neue. „Ich…“, beginnt er, doch seine Stimme bricht. „Danke dir.“, sagt er mühsam, bevor er sich schon beinahe fluchtartig abwendet und versucht, es sich auf dem harten Boden bequem zu machen. Er atmet schwer und sein Körper bebt und es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis sein Atem sich beruhigt hat und Kain das Gefühl hat, dass ihn letztendlich doch der Schlaf übermannt hat. 

Und Kain hat wieder Gelegenheit, sich seinen eigenen Gedanken zu widmen. Es ist schon seltsam… Nach wenigen Tagen mit Faustus fühlt er sich so lebendig wie in den ganzen Jahrhunderten davor nicht. Ist es wirklich so einfach? Können so mühsam errichtete Mauern tatsächlich von heute auf morgen zu Fall gebracht werden? Können schlechte Erfahrungen einfach so davongespült werden und Platz schaffen für neues Vertrauen? Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er große Reden schwingt, damit jemand anderes sich besser fühlt. Er, der doch sonst so schwer die richtigen Worte fand, wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Aspekte ging. Er, der doch so lange Zeit emotional unterkühlt war. 

Kain ist nach wie vor derselbe. Derselbe Vampir, der er immer war. Und dennoch sind da so viele… neue Qualitäten dazu gekommen in den letzten Tagen. Wie wenn man in der Erde gräbt und dabei Steine findet oder Scherben, Bruchstücke längst vergessener Emotionen, die er einst besaß und die viele Jahre in ihm schlummerten, nie völlig fort und darauf wartend, dass sie erneut gefunden, zusammengesetzt und poliert werden. 

Es brauchte nur einen Spiegel seiner selbst, um ihn an den Menschen zu erinnern, der er einst war. Einen Ansporn zur Selbstreflexion, um sein so gut behütetes Inneres erneut zum Vorschein zu bringen. Der Mensch, der er einst war… Dieser Mensch war auch nicht immer gut gewesen. Egoistisch, aufbrausend, nie zufrieden außer in diesen wenigen letzten Tagen vor seinem Tod. Doch auch das sind menschliche Emotionen, mehr als der Hass und der Gedanke nach Rache, die sein Inneres so lange beherrschten und ihn gefühlskalt hatten werden lassen. 

Kain versucht sich vorzustellen, an welchem Punkt seiner Reise er sich wohl befinden würde, wenn sich Faustus ihm nicht angeschlossen hätte, sondern Sebastians Befehlen gefolgt wäre und sich Kain in den Weg gestellt hätte. Wenn Kain ihn hätte töten müssen, ohne jemals auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben, was ein wunderbares Wesen unter der schönen Fassade geschlummert hat. Welch eine Aufrichtigkeit. Nachsicht. Vergebung. Humor. Entschlossenheit. Angst. Tapferkeit. So viele Selbstzweifel und doch so viel Mut. Wahre Größe. Und Ideale. Der Drang, das Richtige tun zu wollen, auch wenn das nicht immer einfach oder möglich ist. Auch wenn der Zweck manchmal die Mittel heiligt und Faustus in keinem Moment zu schwach oder zu weich ist, sondern einfach… Einfach nur er selbst. Eine Tugend, die viele Vampire vergessen haben. Wie er selbst einst. 

Unwillkürlich tastet seine Hand nach dem Lederbeutel an seinem Gürtel und zieht den Nexusstein heraus. Er schimmert ganz leicht in einem blassen Blauton und er fühlt sich kühl an in seiner Hand und schwerer, als er es sein sollte. Was sie alles hatten erleiden müssen, wegen diesem kleinen Ding… Einst sein Verhängnis und nun vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit, seinen größten Feind endlich zu vernichten. Auf dem Weg durch die Schlucht hatte Kain kein einziges Mal an den Stein und seine Bürde gedacht. Nicht ein einziges Mal… Und auch das ist Faustus‘ Verdienst. Wie leicht es doch wäre, sich seiner Bitterkeit hinzugeben. Seiner tragischen Vergangenheit. Seinem Wunsch nach Vergeltung. Mit dem Nexusstein als manifestierte Erinnerung an sein Versagen…

Er sieht sich selbst in dieser Höhle sitzen, alleine, verbittert, mit einem Herz aus Eis und voller Gedanken an Rache und… Der Gedanke ist so trostlos, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürt. 

„Ich habe zu danken, Faustus…“, flüstert Kain leise in die Dunkelheit.

-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	16. Kapitel 16

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on

(Dragonforce : Through The Fire And Flames)

-

KAPITEL 16

/ Das Tal der Dämonen /

-

Gegen Mittag fängt es an zu regnen.

Es beginnt mit ein paar Tropfen, die sich schnell zu einem stetigen Nieselregen verdichten und im Verlauf des Nachmittags dann zu einem regelrechten Schauer anschwellen. Damit einher geht ein peitschender Wind, der den Regen bis weit durch den Höhleneingang trägt und Stein und Spinnweben gleichermaßen tränkt.

Von alldem wird Faustus nicht wach. Erst ein Donnerschlag schreckt ihn aus dem Schlaf, der sich über den gesamten Himmel zu erstrecken scheint und unheilvoll in der Höhle widerhallt.

„Alles in Ordnung.“, sagt Kain in ruhigem Tonfall, um Faustus zu beruhigen, der sich schlaftrunken und vorübergehend orientierungslos umschaut. „Alles ist gut, Faustus. Du hast geschlafen. Und was du gehört hast, ist nur der Donner. Alles ist gut.“

Seit Beginn seiner Reise hat Kain die immerwährende Schwüle verflucht, die ewig feucht-stickige Luft, die über der Stadt hing wie eine trübe Suppe. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Wetterumschwung nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war und er hatte geahnt, dass er nicht still und heimlich, sondern mit einem starken Gewitter einhergehen würde. Nur der Zeitpunkt ist denkbar ungünstig gewählt. 

Faustus schüttelt seinen Kopf und reibt sich die Augen. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich Tage geschlafen, und… mir tut alles weh.“ Er streckt sich, dreht seinen Nacken und zuckt leicht zusammen, als seine Wirbelsäule knackt. 

„Kein Wunder… Wir haben schon luxuriöser geschlafen.“, entgegnet Kain und Faustus verzieht das Gesicht. 

„Eine Matratze wäre schön gewesen… Diese Spinnweben sind nicht halb so weich, wie sie aussehen.“ Faustus macht eine Pause und lauscht dem Regen und dem Wind - Dem regelrechten Sturm, der vor der Höhle tobt -, und runzelt die Stirn. „Habe ich all das verschlafen? Wie lange geht das schon so?“

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es stürmt schon eine ganze Weile… Das Gewitter ist aber erst vor Kurzem aufgezogen.“

„Unfassbar… Ich war wohl doch müder, als ich dachte.“ Er lächelt verlegen, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seine Züge legt. „Das Gewitter ist lästig, aber ich freue mich, dass es endlich mal regnet. Alles an mir fühlt sich klebrig an… Und das liegt definitiv nicht an den Spinnweben!“

Kain hebt eine Augenbraue, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Stimmt, du solltest dich wirklich mal wieder waschen…“

Gespielte Entrüstung legt sich auf Faustus‘ Gesicht. „Die Krähe nennt also den Raben schwarz!“, sagt er und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Schau dich doch mal an!“ 

„Ich habe gerade keinen Spiegel zur Hand, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass nicht halb so viele Spinnweben in meinen Haaren hängen wie in deinen!“

Sofort zucken Faustus Hände nach oben und kämmen durch seine ohnehin zerzausten Haare. „Ekelhaft…“, beschwert er sich lautstark, was Kain zum Lachen bringt, woraufhin er einen gespielt bösen Blick erntet.

„Lach du nur… In deinen Haaren hängen mindestens genauso viele Spinnweben, nur bei deiner Haarfarbe sieht man sie halt nicht besonders gut!“

„Jetzt tust du mir aber unrecht!“, beschwert sich Kain. „Meine Haare sind blond! Ein sehr, sehr helles, äußerts aristokratisches Platinblond!“

„Trotzdem hängen Spinnweben drin!“, sagt Faustus unbeeindruckt und grinst breit, als Kain sich nun ebenfalls daran macht, seine Haare und vorsichtshalber auch den Rest seines Körpers nach Spinnweben abzusuchen, halb fluchend und halb lachend. 

Es ist schön zu wissen, dass alles beim Alten ist zwischen ihnen. Und doch hat das heutige Gespräch etwas bewirkt. Kain sieht es in dem sanften Blick, mit dem Faustus ihn mustert, genau in diesem Augenblick. Und er spürt es selbst, ganz tief in sich drin. 

Kurze Zeit später setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Es ist erst früher Abend, doch durch die dichten dunklen Gewitterwolken am Himmel ist es frühzeitig dunkel geworden. Während Kain die Kapuze seines Mantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat, tritt Faustus erhobenen Hauptes hinaus in den Regen. Er hebt den Kopf und schließt seine Augen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während die Regentropfen seine Stirn und seine blassen Wangen hinunterlaufen. 

Kain merkt gar nicht, dass er Faustus regungslos anstarrt, bis dieser die Augen öffnet und Kain ein Lächeln schenkt, dass diesem den Atem stocken lässt. Beinahe hektisch wendet Kain sich ab und sie setzen ihre Reise fort. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ist dabei nicht länger unangenehm, macht Kain nicht nervös, sondern wirkt im Gegenteil eher beruhigend. 

Während der Wind langsam nachlässt, wird das Gewitter immer stärker. Tiefes Donnergrollen folgt unmittelbar auf gleißende Blitze, welche die Schlucht für einen Augenblick in grell-weißes Licht tauchen und dann in tiefster Dunkelheit zurücklassen. Der abrupte Wechsel aus Hell und Dunkel irritiert das vampirische Auge ebenso sehr wie die Geräusche von Donner und prasselndem Regen. 

So müssen die Vampire doppelt wachsam sein und kommen langsamer voran, als ihnen lieb wäre. Sie treffen auf zwei weitere Dämonen, die beide ausschließlich Kain angreifen und von den äußeren Umständen genauso irritiert scheinen wie die beiden Vampire, sodass sich zumindest im Kampf kaum ein Nachteil ergibt. 

Sie stoßen auf eine Gruppe Söldner, schwer zugerichtet und bereits in einem hohen Grad der Verwesung, bevor der Weg leicht bergauf geht und stetig weiter ansteigt, sich dabei mal nach links und mal nach rechts schlängelnd. Für wenige Minuten scheint nichts mehr außergewöhnlich. Keine Monster. Keine Leichen. 

Bis sie um eine Ecke biegen und es plötzlich durch den Sturm hindurch hören: Fernes Fauchen. Das Scharren von Krallen. Den rasselnden Atem von nicht bloß einer Kreatur, sondern vielen. Die Vampire wechseln einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie sich langsam und gebeugt schleichend in die Richtung begeben, aus der die Geräusche kommen.

Sie erreichen einen Felsvorsprung und gehen davor in die Hocke, kriechen die restlichen Meter über nassen, steinigen Boden und blicken dann vorsichtig über den Rand. Hinunter in einen Talkessel.

Für mehrere Momente liegt dieser in Dunkelheit getaucht dar, bis ein Blitz das Dunkel erhellt und den Blick preisgibt auf die Dämonen. Eine gewaltige Menge von ihnen, gewiss über hundert an der Zahl. Teile des Bodens und der Wände sind weiß von Spinnweben, die wenigen Bäume am Rande des Tals komplett von ihnen überzogen…

Kain zwingt sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Er atmet ruhig ein und aus und erkundet die Umgebung mit geschultem Auge, nachdem sich seine vampirischen Sinne der Dunkelheit im Tal angepasst haben. Er ist darauf bedacht, jedes noch so kleine Detail in sich aufzunehmen und weiß, dass Faustus neben ihm genau das gleiche tut. 

Der Talkessel ist auf allen Seiten von steilen Berghängen umgeben. Einzige Ausnahme bildet der etwas niedrigere Pass, über welchen Kain und Faustus gekommen sind - circa zehn Meter oberhalb des Talbodens gelegen -, sowie eine ebensolche, noch etwas höher gelegene Passage auf der anderen Seite des Tals, den Vampiren genau gegenüber in mehreren hundert Metern Entfernung. 

Bloß, dass der Weg auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite versperrt ist. Nicht durch ein Tor oder eine Mauer, sondern durch eine Barriere aus grünlich leuchtender Glyphenmagie. Ein Netzwerk aus Drähten und Kabeln umgibt die umliegenden Felsen, die sich an einem Punkt sammeln und der Felswand nach unten folgen und in einer kleinen steinernen Hütte verschwinden, fensterlos und von einer massiven jedoch alt und rostig wirkenden Stahltür verschlossen. Von dort aus lässt sich die Barriere vermutlich ein- und ausschalten... So nah und dennoch unerreichbar fern im Angesicht der vielen Dämonen. 

Kain lässt seinen Blick erneut über die Dämonen wandern und entdeckt hier und dort Kadaver, von weißen Spinnweben eingespannt und in Größe und Form jedoch eindeutig der gleichen Rasse angehörend. Fressen sich die Dämonen gegenseitig, vielleicht die Schwachen, die Kranken? Jene, die sich bei ihrem Versuch, aus ihrem Gefängnis zu entkommen, verletzt haben? Denn nichts anderes haben die Dämonen versucht, da ist Kain sich sicher. Das beweisen die vielen Kratzspuren an den Wänden, viele davon, und in unterschiedlicher Höhe und ganz besonders stark am Rande des Vorsprungs, an dem sie sich gerade befinden… Dort befinden sich außerdem die Überreste von Seilen und Holzscheiten, die darauf schließen lassen, dass es einst eine Hängebrücke über den Talkessel gegeben haben muss, welche die beiden voneinander getrennten Teile des Gebirgspfades miteinander verbunden hat… Und die ist gewiss nicht von alleine zusammengebrochen. 

Kain vermutet weiterhin, dass ein paar Dämonen es von Zeit zu Zeit schaffen, sich ihren Weg in die Freiheit zu bahnen und dann die Schlucht unsicher machen, auf der Suche nach Beute, weil sie im Tal nichts zu fressen bekommen… Oder zumindest seit einer Weile nicht mehr. 

Es bleiben einige Fragen offen: Wie kommen die Dämonen in die Schlucht und wer hat sie dorthin gebracht? Und zu welchem Zweck? Wozu die Barriere aus Glyphenmagie? Wollte man hier verhindern, dass jemand die andere Seite erreicht, wo der Weg durch die Schlucht zweifelsfrei weiterführt?

Oder wollte man verhindern, dass etwas von außerhalb entkommen kann? Einen Weg in die Schlucht findet, einen Weg nach Meridian…? Und die wichtigste Frage von allen:

„Wie, verdammt nochmal, sollen wir da rüberkommen?“, murmelt Kain gedankenverloren, bevor er sich zurückzieht, sich hinter der letzten Wegbiegung aufrichtet und schwer gegen die Felswand gelehnt stehenbleibt. 

Faustus tut es ihm nach wenigen Minuten gleich. „Ich habe mir das alles irgendwie einfacher vorgestellt.“, sagt er mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Ich hatte da von Anfang an so ein mieses Gefühl…“, entgegnet Kain. „Irgendwelche Ideen?“

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hätte da tatsächlich eine.“, sagt Faustus. „Aber sie wird dir nicht gefallen, denke ich.“

Kain lacht trocken auf. „Beinhaltet dein Plan vielleicht, dass du dich in schreckliche Gefahr begibst, während ich tatenlos zusehe? In diesem Fall kennst du meine Antwort.“

Faustus blickt Kain unbeeindruckt an. „Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, nur zu. Ansonsten hör dir meinen Plan doch bitte erstmal an.“

Kain seufzt leidend und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe wohl kaum eine Wahl.“

„Fakt ist,“ beginnt Faustus ohne weitere Umschweife, „wir müssen die Barriere deaktivieren, bevor wir unseren Weg fortsetzen können. Der Schalter befindet sich sicherlich in der Hütte, doch die ist zu weit entfernt für einen einzigen Sprung mit meiner dunklen Gabe und wir wissen auch nicht, ob die Tür überhaupt offen ist. Wir müssen also versuchen, von den Dämonen unbemerkt zu der Hütte zu gelangen… Es regnet und gewittert ziemlich stark und wie wir wissen, schränkt das auch ihre Sinne ein, nicht nur die unseren. Ich glaube, ich kann es schaffen, mich der Hütte unbemerkt zu nähern und die Barriere auszuschalten. Danach komme ich zurück und gemeinsam schaffen wir es mit wenigen Sprüngen auf die andere Seite.“

Kain runzelt die Stirn. „Die Felsvorsprünge sind recht steil, dazu kommt die Nässe. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es zur Hütte schaffst, ohne vorher abzurutschen oder sonst wie bemerkt zu werden.“

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor…“, entgegnet Faustus. „Ich gehe einfach unten durchs Tal.“

„Du gehst einfach-“ Kain schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „DAS ist dein toller Plan? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“ 

„Die meisten von denen hatten es doch nur auf dich abgesehen! Du weißt das! Und woran auch immer es jetzt liegen mag, wir müssen versuchen, das zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen! Lass es mich versuchen, bitte!“

Kain stöhnt gequält auf. Faustus alleine durch ein ganzes Tal voller Dämonen gehen zu lassen ist gewiss kein Szenario, an das er gerne denken möchte… Und doch ist es der einzige Plan, den sie haben, der vielleicht funktionieren könnte, das muss er sich nach einer Weile intensiven Nachdenkens leider eingestehen.

„In Ordnung.“, sagt er schließlich. „Wir machen das so, aber unter einer Bedingung. Diese toten Söldner von eben, die hatten einen Bogen dabei und bestimmt auch noch Pfeile. Ich stelle mich an den Rand des Vorsprungs und sobald ich auch nur den Verdacht hege, dass eines der Dinger dich angreifen könnte, schieße ich. Und du kommst sofort zurück.“

Faustus scheint für einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor er schließlich nickt. „Kannst du überhaupt schließen?“, fragt er mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln. „Ich habe dich noch nie mit einem Bogen gesehen.“

„Nur eines meiner vielen verborgenen Talente.“, entgegnet Kain spielerisch, doch sein Lächeln wirkt unglücklich. „Ich hole dann mal den Bogen und die Pfeile…“ 

„Und ich bleibe hier und behalte die Dämonen im Auge.“ 

Die Zeit danach vergeht einfach viel zu schnell. Es dauert nicht lange, da ist Kain zurück an Faustus‘ Seite, bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen und genauso unglücklich wie zuvor. 

„Mir gefällt das nicht, Faustus.“, versucht Kain es erneut. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass das funktioniert?“ Der Bogen fühlt sich schwer an in seiner Hand, jetzt schon glitschig vom Regen, und es sind bei weitem nicht genug Pfeile in dem Köcher für all die Dämonen unten im Tal. 

Aber Faustus bedenkt ihn nur mit festem Blick und sagt: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir beide unser Bestes geben werden.“

„Faustus-“, beginnt Kain zu erwidern, doch sein Begleiter fällt ihm ins Wort. 

„Im Industriegebiet hast du dein eigenes Ding gemacht und dich Sebastian gestellt, ohne mich mit einzubinden. Und du hast gesehen, wie es geendet ist. Ich erzähle dir immerhin von meinen Plänen, bevor ich sie umsetze, und der Plan ist dadurch sogar besser geworden. Ich denke, wenn wir hier zusammenarbeiten, kriegen wir das hin. Du hältst mir den Rücken frei und ich bin vorsichtig. Außerdem ist das hier unsere beste Chance: Das Gewitter scheint die Dämonen zu irritieren und während den Donnerschlägen kann ich mich besonders lautlos bewegen. Außerdem dürfte der Regen auch ihren Geruchssinn trüben… Vertraust du mir?“

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir!“, sagt Kain ohne zu Zögern. „Das ist nicht das Problem…“ Ein Schatten legt sich auf seine Züge. „Ich weiß, dass die Aktion im Industriegebiet nicht eine meiner besten Ideen war und du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Ich…“ Er atmet tief durch und fasst seinen Entschluss. „Ich bin dir das schuldig. Wir machen das jetzt. Ich stehe dahinter. “ 

Der erleichterte Blick, den Faustus ihm schenkt, lässt seine Sorgen fast verschwinden, doch dieser Moment ist flüchtig. Denn als Faustus während eines langen Donnergrollens lautlos die Felswand hinabklettert und in den Schatten darunter verschwindet, ist Kains Körper zum Zerreißen gespannt, genau wie die Sehne seines Bogens. Doch die Hand, die den Pfeil hält, zittert nicht. Er wartet. Sucht den Boden ab und beobachtet. 

Er sieht Faustus nur als Schatten unter Schatten, der sich zwischen Felsbrocken, mit weißen Fäden umwobenen Bäumen und den Kadavern lautlos bewegt und dabei auch in keiner Weise die Aufmerksamkeit der Dämonen auf sich zieht, welche teils träge das Tal durchstreifen und teils einfach reglos herumstehen, vielleicht tatsächlich abgelenkt von dem Gewitter. Doch ungeachtet dessen merkt man Faustus die langen Jahre im Dienste Lord Sarafans an. Kain hat das schon öfters gedacht, nicht zuletzt, weil er selbst seine eigene Beschattung durch den braunhaarigen Vampir nicht bemerkt hatte, doch ihn nun so zu sehen, praktisch als Außenstehender… Die Fähigkeit, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen und alle potentiellen Gefahren auf einen Blick zu sehen, tote Winkel abzupassen und sich vollkommen lautlos zu bewegen, beinahe katzengleich, anmutig… 

Kain merkt, wohin seine Gedanken ihn erneut führen und zwingt sich zur Ruhe. Warten… Beobachten…

Der Wind ist hier an der Klippe wieder stärker als zuvor und fegt die Regentropfen in sein Gesicht. Auch die Kapuze hilft da nur bedingt. Er merkt es kaum und versucht, wenig zu blinzeln. Immer auf der Suche nach Auffälligkeiten, dazu bereit, jedem Dämon einen Pfeil zwischen die Augen zu jagen, der es auch nur wagt, zu lange in Faustus‘ Richtung zu schauen und sich trotzdem schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie nur diese eine Chance haben…

Währenddessen bahnt sich Faustus seinen Weg stetig weiter, langsam aber souverän, bis er schließlich – Endlich! – die Hütte erreicht. Er verharrt reglos in ihrem Schatten, bis er ein weiteres Zusammenspiel aus Blitz und Donner ausnutzt, um die Tür aufzuziehen, durch den Spalt zu schlüpfen und sie wieder zu schließen. Das alles geht so schnell, dass die Dämonen es nicht merken. Kain selbst wäre es wohl entgangen, wenn er nicht ganz genau hingesehen hätte. Er empfindet so etwas wie Stolz in seiner Brust und eine kurzzeitige Erleichterung. Er nimmt den Pfeil vom Bogen und wartet reglos, für eine gute halbe Minute.

Dann hört der Regen auf, von jetzt auf gleich. Das Gewitter scheint vorübergezogen.

In die darauffolgende, beinahe gespenstische Stille hallt ein elektrisches Knistern, als die Glyphen-Barriere in sich zusammenfällt….

…Und der Blick eines jeden Dämons unten im Tal zuckt in eben jene Richtung. Die Richtung, in der auch die Hütte liegt, welche Faustus jeden Moment wieder verlassen wird. 

Kain weiß mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen wird, wenn er es nicht verhindern kann, also macht er das Erste, das ihm einfällt: Er schießt einen Pfeil ab, der zielsicher das Auge eines Dämons in der Mitte des Tals trifft, und lässt sich dann zu Boden fallen. 

Augenblicklich folgt das Kreischen, erst das des verletzten Dämons und dann das aller anderen, markerschütternd und noch viel lauter von den Bergen widerhallend. 

Langsam robbt Kain über den nassen Steinboden zum Abgrund und späht vorsichtig über den Rand. Der verletzte Dämon taumelt wild zuckend umher, den Kopf schüttelnd, als wolle er das lästige Geschoss einfach abschütteln. Die anderen Dämonen sind nicht so sehr daran interessiert, die Herkunft des Pfeils zu erfahren, als daran, den verletzten Artgenossen lauernd zu beobachten und zu umkreisen. Mit einem lauten Ächzen bricht dieser letztlich in sich zusammen und kaum hat er den Boden berührt, fallen die anderen über ihn her, sich fauchend darum schlagend, wer die Beute für sich beanspruchen darf. 

In dem Tumult bemerkt niemand außer Kain, wie sich das Tor der Hütte einen Spalt weit öffnet und Faustus nach draußen huscht, schnell mit den Schatten der Felswand verschmelzend. 

Kain nimmt erneut seine geduckte Stellung ein und spannt vorsichtshalber einen Pfeil auf seinen Bogen. Er findet Faustus‘ Gestalt und folgt ihr mit seinem Blick, dabei immer auch die Gegner im Visier haltend. Für etwa die Hälfte der Strecke verläuft alles nach Plan und Kain will schon aufatmen, als der Streit zwischen den Dämonen zu eskalieren scheint: Zwischen zweien der Monster entsteht ein Kräftemessen, das in einen regelrechten Kampf ausartet, der die beiden immer weiter in Richtung der Felswand treibt, an welcher Faustus sich gerade entlang schleicht. Der verharrt reglos und sieht dabei zu, wie ein Dämon den Kampf schließlich gewinnt, seinen Gegner tötet und langsam damit beginnt, ihn mit weißen Fäden zu umspannen.

Faustus nutzt diesen Moment, um aus den Schatten hervorzutreten und das Geschehen langsam, geduckt und lautlos zu umkreisen. Er kommt auch ein ganzes Stück weit…, bis ihn das Glück endgültig verlässt. 

Der Streit um den per Pfeilschuss erlegten Dämon scheint beigelegt und der Sieger schleift den Kadaver fort. Unterdessen bemerken die Verlierer, was sich am Rande des Geschehens abgespielt hat und begeben sich fauchend in die Richtung ihres Artgenossen, der den Kadaver in seinem Besitz schon zur Hälfte umgarnt hat. 

Faustus blickt sich suchend um, doch es befindet sich keinerlei Deckung in der Nähe. Also schließt er die Hände um den Griff seiner Dolche, bleibt steif stehen und wartet. Ebenso wie Kain, der vor Anspannung das Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren hört.

Die Dämonen kommen stetig näher, laufen zielsicher und wütend fauchend auf ihren Artgenossen zu, der sich bereits drohend vor seiner Beute aufgerichtet hat. Sie kreuzen Faustus‘ Weg nur wenige Meter von diesem entfernt, so auf den Konflikt fokussiert, dass sie Faustus nicht wahrnehmen: Ein Dämon zieht vorbei, ein zweiter, ein dritter, doch der vierte und letzte bleibt abrupt stehen… und fängt an zu schnüffeln. Unruhig wirft er den Kopf hin und her, bis sein Blick letztendlich auf Faustus landet. Erneut schnüffelt er, scheinbar irritiert, doch letztendlich stößt er ein angriffslustiges Brüllen aus und stürzt sich ohne weitere Vorwarnung auf den Braunhaarigen - Und fällt krachend zu Boden, als Kains Pfeil seinen Hinterkopf durchbohrt. 

Zwei weitere Dämonen fallen Kains Pfeilen zum Opfer, bevor sie auch nur Gelegenheit haben, die neue Gefahr zu erkennen. Faustus zögert keine Sekunde und rammt dem nächstbesten Dämon einen Dolch in die Seite. Er duckt sich unter einem Konter hinweg und schneidet dem Dämon mit einer flüssigen Bewegung die Kehle durch, bevor er sich dem nächsten Angreifer zuwendet, und davon gibt es nun wirklich nicht wenige, denn mittlerweile scheint das gesamte Tal auf Faustus aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Kain schießt noch drei weitere Pfeile – jeder von ihnen ein Treffer in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Gefährten –, bevor er Bogen und Köcher fallen lässt, den Abgrund hinabspringt, sich auf dem Boden abrollt und noch beim Aufstehen sein Schwert zieht. 

Zielsicher weicht er Klauen und Zähnen aus und duckt sich unter Angriffen hinweg, so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit Gegenangriffen verschwendend, bis er endlich Faustus erreicht. Sie tauschen einen kurzen Blick und finden sich dann Rücken an Rücken stehend vor, langsam im Kreis laufend und die Gegner in Schach haltend, welche die beiden Vampire lauernd umkreisen und dann und wann einen Angriff starten.

„So viel zu meinem Plan!“, sagt Faustus grimmig. 

„Wieso, der erste Teil hat doch wunderbar funktioniert.“, entgegnet Kain. „Die Barriere ist fort.“

„Ja, und dann musste der Regen aufhören… Danke übrigens fürs Rücken freihalten!“

„Ach, bitte.“, sagt Kain wegwerfend. „Bring uns hier raus und wir sind quitt.“ 

Faustus lacht kurz und heftig auf. „Ich gebe wie immer mein Bestes. Von hier unten brauchen wir einiges an Anlauf, am besten preschen wir einfach durch… Und dann hoffen wir, dass wir hoch genug springen können. Das müssten knapp fünfzehn bis zwanzig Meter sein… Das habe ich schon geschafft in meiner Laufbahn, aber noch nicht oft, und nicht unter solchen Umständen.“

„Falls es irgendwie hilft – Ich habe volles Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten.“, sagt Kain und Faustus lacht erneut. 

„Du hast ja auch nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl… Bist du bereit?“

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie!“ 

Zeitgleich beseitigen sie die Gegner, die ihnen den Weg versperren und rennen auf die Felswand zu. Dort oben in weiter Höhe ist der schmale Pfad schon deutlich zu erkennen, trügerisch nah und einladend und doch von ihnen getrennt durch die hohe und steile Wand aus Stein. Sie müssen vermehrt Angreifern ausweichen und auch ihre Waffen kommen erneut zum Einsatz, und doch kommen sie der Wand immer näher und näher. 

„Nimm meine Hand!“, sagt Faustus schließlich, schon leicht außer Atem, während er seine Dolche einsteckt und Kain auffordernd seine Hand entgegenhält. Kain steckt auch seine Waffe fort und packt Faustus‘ Hand mit festem Griff.

„Sind wir schnell genug?“, fragt er, ebenfalls schwer atmend.

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber wir haben keine Wahl. Stoß dich ab!“ Ohne weitere Vorwarnung geht Faustus mit dem nächsten Schritt in die Hocke und stößt sich hart vom Boden ab. Kain tut es ihm gleich, doch nur Faustus‘ dunkler Gabe ist es zu verdanken, dass sie beide hoch in die Luft katapultiert werden. Viele Eindrücke wirken gleichzeitig auf Kain ein: Der Windstoß, der ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf fegt und seine Haare verweht, das wütende Fauchen der Dämonen unten im Tal, sein eigenes Herz, das wild in seiner Brust schlägt und Faustus‘ Hand in seiner, seltsam warm auf seiner eigenen kalten Haut. 

Dann haben sie die Felswand erreicht, doch sie sind noch nicht hoch genug, um mindestens einen Meter zu tief. Faustus schafft es irgendwie, mit seinem Arm Schwung zu holen und Kain somit erneut Schub zu verleihen – Genug, um die Kante zu erreichen und sich auf den Bergpfad zu retten. 

Kain rollt sich ab und wirbelt umgehend herum. Faustus hält sich mit beiden Händen am Klippenrand fest und zieht sich gerade nach oben, als er plötzlich aufschreit und nach unten gezogen wird. Er verliert den Halt, erst mit der einen Hand und dann mit der anderen –

„Kain!“, ruft Faustus entsetzt, als seine Hand ins Leere greift, doch schon ist Kain heran, packt seine Hand mit eisernem Griff und hält sie fest umklammert. 

„Ich hab dich!“, ruft Kain, während er Faustus auch seine andere Hand entgegenstreckt, die dieser dankbar ergreift. „Ich zieh dich jetzt hoch!“

Kain zieht an Faustus‘ Händen, doch es tut sich nichts. Im Gegenteil geht auf einmal ein Ruck durch Faustus‘ Körper. Er schreit überrascht auf und wird schwer zurück nach unten gezogen. Ein Blick in die Tiefe lässt Kain fluchen: Ein Dämon hat den hohen Sprung geschafft und sich an Faustus‘ Bein geklammert, wütend fauchend darum kämpfend, den Vampir mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen. 

Kain zieht erneut mit aller Kraft an Faustus‘ Händen, doch es scheint vergebens. Faustus‘ Blick ist gleichermaßen schmerzerfüllt und frustriert, während er mit aller Kraft versucht, sich hochzuziehen, doch der Dämon ist schwer und zieht an seinem Körper, und mit Entsetzen muss Kain feststellen, wie Faustus‘ Hände ihren Halt in den seinen verlieren. 

„Lass bloß nicht los!“, ruft Kain, die Stimme einem Befehl gleich. „Wag es ja nicht!“

„Das habe ich nicht vor, Kain!“, ruft Faustus zurück, und irgendwie schafft er ein Lächeln, auch wenn es angestrengt und verkrampft ist. „Glaub mir das!“ Er versucht erneut, sich hochzuziehen, rutscht aber wieder zurück. „Verdammtes Mistvieh!“, flucht er dabei und tritt mit aller Kraft nach unten. Zur Antwort erklingt ein wütendes Brüllen – Faustus scheint den Dämon getroffen zu haben. 

„Was auch immer du getan hast, mach es nochmal!“, ruft Kain und Faustus beißt die Zähne zusammen und tritt erneut zu, dabei sein volles Körpergewicht an Kains Hände hängend. Schweiß läuft ihm übers Gesicht und er stöhnt vor Anspannung auf, doch der Griff lockert sich nicht noch einmal. 

„Ich probiere jetzt was!“, ruft Faustus nach zwei weiteren erfolglosen Versuchen, den Dämon abzuschütteln. „Du musst gleich meine rechte Hand loslassen und dich dann weiter über den Abgrund lehnen. Mit etwas Glück finde ich so viel Halt auf dem Dämon, dass ich mich an ihm abstoßen und meine Gabe einsetzen kann.“

Kain nickt grimmig. „In Ordnung. Aber lass bloß nicht los!“

„Das gebe ich gern zurück! Bereit? Dann auf mein Zeichen.“ Faustus zählt von drei runter, bevor er seine rechte Hand aus Kains Griff löst und Kain gleichzeitig näher zum Abgrund rutscht, bis er mit dem Oberkörper vollständig in der Schwebe hängt. Faustus sinkt hinab Richtung Dämon und schafft es tatsächlich, Halt zu finden und sich mit Schwung abzustoßen. Für einen Moment trifft Faustus‘ Schwung auf Widerstand, bevor sich dieser mit einem Ruck löst und Faustus nach oben über die Klippe schnellt, dabei Kain an seiner Hand hinter sich herziehend. Kains letzter Blick auf das Tal der Dämonen zeigt die Kreatur, die wütend kreischend haltlos in die Tiefe stürzt.

Die beiden Vampire liegen nebeneinander auf dem steinigen Bergpfad und für lange Minuten sagt keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Sie atmen schwer und lauschen dem Kreischen der Dämonen, die unten im Tal um ihren gefallenen Artgenossen streiten. So nah und zum Glück jetzt endlich weit genug entfernt, um keine Bedrohung mehr darzustellen. Kaum zu glauben, wie knapp es schon wieder für sie war. Dass sie beinahe gescheitert wären. Dass sie mit Sicherheit gescheitert wären, hätten sie diesen Weg nicht gemeinsam bestritten, sondern sich alleine durchgekämpft… Noch ganz benommen von einer Mischung aus verklingendem Adrenalin und grenzenloser Erleichterung dreht Kain seinen Kopf in Richtung Faustus, und als ihre Blicke sich treffen kann er nicht umhin, breit zu grinsen. Das Grinsen wird erwidert, doch dabei bleibt es nicht: Kain weiß nicht, wer von ihnen als erstes anfängt zu lachen, vielleicht sind sie es auch beide zugleich. Sie lachen und lachen und können gar nicht mehr aufhören, auch dann nicht, als sie beide schon ganz außer Atem sind. 

Der Anblick von Faustus ist es schließlich, der Kain innehalten lässt: Die Haare ganz zerzaust, die Haut dreckig, doch darunter leicht errötet, der ganze Körper erhitzt, das Lachen breit und aufrichtig und die Augen groß und feucht und funkelnd, belebt von so vielen Emotionen, darunter auch Erleichterung und Euphorie aber auch etwas anderes, tieferes, eine Emotion, die Kain selbst selten in den Augen anderer Menschen gesehen hat, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Eine Emotion, die so deutlich hervorscheint, dass sie all die anderen Emotionen überstrahlt, und Kain weiß, sie ist schon lange in diesen Augen gewesen. Zuneigung, die um so viel tiefer und bedingungsloser ist als bloße Freundschaft oder Kameradschaft, so bloßgelegt und unverschleiert und nur für Kain bestimmt und niemanden sonst, dass Kain, der diese Emotion nicht gewohnt ist, ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkommt, und sein Lachen stockt und versiegt, und sein Lächeln schwindet langsam, und auch Faustus lacht und lächelt nicht mehr, und da ist auf einmal etwas anderes in seinem Blick, ganz klar widergespiegelt in Kains eigenen Augen: Etwas Dunkles, wildes, beinahe animalisches, und ohne sein aktives Zutun bewegt Kain seinen Körper in die Richtung des Braunhaarigen, und der tut es ihm gleich. Kain fühlt Faustus‘ Atem schon an seinem Gesicht, als der Abstand zwischen ihnen dahinschmilzt… und Faustus plötzlich zusammenzuckt, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

„Verdammt!“, flucht er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und richtet sich auf, bloß um gequält aufzustöhnen, als er dabei sein rechtes Bein belastet. Kain ist schon zur Stelle, Faustus‘ Oberkörper abstützend, während dieser mit seinen Händen sein Bein abtastet und dabei zischend die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen einzieht. „Dieses Mistvieh hat es mir ordentlich gegeben!“, sagt er und Kain sieht, dass er recht hat. Faustus‘ Hose ist vom Knie abwärts zerrissen und zwischen dem Stoff quillt frisches Blut hervor. 

„Lass mich mal gucken“, sagt Kain sanft, als er sieht, dass Faustus‘ zitternde Hände das Bein nicht richtig zu fassen bekommen. Er stellt sicher, dass Faustus seinen Oberkörper selbst abstützen kann und lässt sich dann zu dessen Füßen nieder. Ganz behutsam zieht er den rechten Stiefel aus und schneidet mit einem Messer die Hose bis zum Knie auf. Zum Vorschein kommen mehrere hässliche tiefe Wunden, ohne Zweifel Werk des Dämons, der sich mit seinen Klauen an Faustus‘ Bein festgekrallt hat, um ihn hinab in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Kain flucht leise. „Sieht doch gar nicht so schlimm aus!“, sagt er dann an Faustus gewandt, wodurch er ein gequältes Lachen erntet, und die Worte: „Stimmt! Ich sollte mich nicht so anstellen!“  
„Ganz genau!“, stimmt Kain mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu. „Du bist ein richtiger Jämmerling!“ Er zieht seinen Mantel aus, seinen Kürass und schließlich sein Hemd, bevor er damit beginnt, mit seinem Messer lange breite Stücke aus dem Stoff herauszuschneiden, die er dann in einer Art provisorischem Druckverband um Faustus‘ Unterschenkel bindet. Der Braunhaarige zieht scharf die Luft ein und atmet schwer, beklagt sich aber mit keinem Wort. „Das sollte genügen, zumindest, bis wir unser Ziel erreichen!“, sagt Kain schließlich. Er streift sich die Überreste seines Hemdes wieder über, legt auch den Rest seiner Kleidung an und zieht vorsichtig das Hosenbein über Faustus‘ Knie und Unterschenkel und streift ihm den Stiefel über. „Fast wie neu!“, sagt er und hebt seinen Blick, um Faustus ins Gesicht zu blicken. Der hat schon seit einer ganzen Weile nichts mehr gesagt und mustert Kain auch nun wortlos und mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Kain ein wenig besorgt, und das scheint Faustus aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. Er zuckt sichtlich zusammen und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Alles bestens“, sagt er, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell. „Es tut auch kaum noch weh.“ Der Satz wird von einem schiefen Lächeln begleitet, das Kain suggeriert, dass es sehr wohl noch weh tut, es Faustus aber mental sichtlich besser geht als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. 

„Na komm, ich helfe dir hoch!“, sagt Kain. Er richtet sich auf und streckt Faustus seine Hände entgegen, die dieser ergreift und sich hochziehen lässt. Das erneute Belasten des Beins ist ohne Zweifel mit Schmerzen verbunden, doch Faustus hält sich tapfer. Er ist definitiv kein Jämmerling, entgegen Kains voriger scherzhafter Anspielung. 

„Kannst du…“, Faustus deutet auf sein Bein und sieht Kain dann fragend an, und ohne, dass er den Satz zu Ende sprechen muss, tritt Kain an Faustus‘ Seite und legt dessen Arm um seine Schulter, damit er sein rechtes Bein so wenig wie möglich belasten muss. „Natürlich… Geht es so?“ fragt er und Faustus nickt. „Das sollte funktionieren. Hoffentlich ist es nicht mehr weit… Und hoffentlich wartet hinter der nächsten Ecke nicht die nächste Überraschung auf uns.“

Kain lacht kurz und freudlos auf. „Das wäre denkbar ungünstig… Es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob wir einfach umkehren könnten!“ 

„Ich kann mir aber auch nicht vorstellen, was jetzt noch Schlimmeres passieren könnte als das, was uns schon geschehen ist.“

„Sag das nicht zu laut…“, gibt Kain zu bedenken, während sie langsam aber stetig ihren Weg fortsetzen, der zwar steinig ist und einige Biegungen macht, alles in allem aber zumindest nicht so steil ist wie zuvor. 

„Wieso? Bist du etwa abergläubig?“, fragt Faustus spielerisch, doch Kain kann sich nicht dazu durchringen, den Humor zu erwidern.

„Sagen wir mal so: Ich habe einen gesunden Respekt entwickelt vor allem, was mit Vorsehung und Verheißungen zu tun hat...“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagt Faustus nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Nach allem, was dir so widerfahren ist in der Vergangenheit. Die Erwartungen, die an dich gestellt wurden und das vermeintliche Schicksal, das dir auferlegt war…“

„Erinnere mich nicht daran.“, sagt Kain merklich trübsinniger als zuvor, und Faustus spricht schnell weiter. „Ich will damit nur sagen: Geringere Männer als du wären daran wohl zerbrochen. An der Bürde oder an fehlgeleitetem Schuldempfinden… Aber nicht du. Du bist bei weitem der mutigste Mann, den ich kenne.“ 

Kain schüttelt den Kopf, auf einmal seltsam verlegen. „Sag das nicht.“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich bin nicht-“ 

Was auch immer er sagen will, wird von Faustus‘ ruhiger aber bestimmter Stimme unterbrochen. „Doch, das bist du… Für mich bist du das.“ Und darauf weiß Kain nun wirklich nichts mehr zu erwidern, also schweigt er einfach, Faustus vielleicht nur ein klein wenig näher an sich ziehend und fester haltend als zuvor. 

Zu ihrem Glück folgt keine weitere böse Überraschung und nach ungefähr zwei Stunden langsamen Marschs endet der Bergpfad: Die Felswand verläuft nun nur noch zu ihrer linken Seite weiter, die rechte Felswand wirkt wie abgeschnitten und öffnet den Blick auf eine Art Hochplateau, eine steinige Ebene, die nach einigen Metern steil abfällt. Darunter liegt das Meer. Eine endlose, aufgewühlte Wassermasse, von einem fahlen Mond erleuchtet. Die beiden Vampire bleiben am Rand der Klippe stehen und blicken sich um, wie benommen durch den so ungewohnten Anblick. 

Der Himmel ist nach dem Gewitter aufgeklart und hat so die Sterne sichtbar gemacht. Tausende davon, manche strahlend hell und manche mit bloßem Auge kaum sichtbar, eingebunden in einen blassen Schleier, der sich über den Horizont erstreckt wie eine milchige Straße. Der Mond zwischen ihnen ist eine große fahl-weiße Sichel und wirkt in seiner Form und Aura wie eine düstere Prophezeiung, so wie auch die Gewitterfront rechts von ihnen, in der Richtung, in der auch Meridian liegen muss, so weit entfernt, dass man den Donner nicht mehr hören, die Blitze jedoch noch sehen kann. Sie schlagen in den Wellen ein, aus der Ferne harmlos erscheinend und dennoch Respekt einflößend bei dem Gedanken an die jüngsten Ereignisse. 

Wie sie da so stehen, kommt ein frischer Wind von Osten her, und unwillkürlich dreht Kain sich in diese Richtung und atmet tief durch. Die Luft ist salzig vom Meer und frisch und klar, wie Luft nach einem Gewitter zu riechen pflegt und… Da ist noch etwas anderes. Ein eigenartig vertrauter Duft, den Kain jedoch nicht zuzuordnen weiß. Fern und verblasst, eher der Schatten einer Erinnerung eines Dufts, aber dennoch präsent und wirklich sehr vertraut. Kain dreht sich nun vollends in diese Richtung und Faustus, dessen Arm noch immer um seine Schultern liegt, tut es ihm gleich, und zeitgleich erblicken sie die Hütte, die nach hinten versetzt in einem Spalt in der Felswand liegt, aus Holzbalken und groben Ziegeln erbaut und sich so in die Umgebung einbindend, dass man sie wohl leicht übersehen hätte, wenn nicht sanftes Licht aus den Fenstern hinausscheinen würde. „Ist das…“, fragt Faustus zaghaft und Kain weiß, was er sagen will, noch bevor er es ausspricht. „die Hütte der Seherin?“

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.“, sagt Kain und gemeinsam bahnen sie sich ihren Weg über das Plateau zu der Hütte und betreten die aus grobem Holz zusammengebaute Veranda. Vor der Tür bleiben sie stehen und erneut steigt Kain dieser eigenartig vertraute Duft in die Nase, so leicht, dass man ihn fast für eine Einbildung halten könnte und bei weitem nicht unangenehm, sondern beruhigend in seiner Vertrautheit. Der Ursprung scheint in der Hütte zu liegen… Doch er kann sich natürlich auch täuschen. Vielleicht spielt es auch gar keine Rolle. „Bist du bereit?“, fragt er an Faustus gewandt und der nickt entschlossen. „Wir sind so weit gereist und haben so viel auf uns genommen… Wenn hinter dieser Tür nicht endlich ein paar handfeste Antworten liegen, bin ich richtig wütend!“

Kain muss angesichts Faustus‘ leidenschaftlicher Ansage grinsen. „Du sprichst mir aus der Seele!“, sagt er und klopft fest an die Tür. Für eine Weile geschieht nichts und Kain erwägt schon, ein weiteres Mal zu klopfen, als sich von drinnen Schritte nähern. Es ertönt ein scharrendes Geräusch, wohl das eines Riegels, der zur Seite geschoben wird, dann öffnet sich die Tür hinein in einen gemütlich anmutenden Wohnraum, der von einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und mehreren Lampen hell erleuchtet wird. Durch das helle Licht gleicht die Gestalt, die im Türrahmen steht, zunächst einem Schatten, doch als sie einen Schritt nach hinten tritt, werden ihre Züge erleuchtet und die Vampire weichen unwillkürlich zurück.

Die Gestalt auf der Türschwelle ist kein Mensch und auch kein Vampir und ebenso keinem Dämon gleich, den Kain bisher gesehen hat. Sie ist ohne Zweifel weiblich, in Statur und Größe einer normal gebauten menschlichen Frau ähnlich und gleichzeitig zierlich und kurvig. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirken gleichermaßen weich und in Stein gemeißelt, der zweite Eindruck wird durch ihre blasse, fast gräuliche Hautfarbe noch verstärkt. Sie hat große hellgraue Augen, eine kurze konkave Nase und volle, wenn auch blasse Lippen in einem herzförmigen Gesicht. Und dort endet die Ähnlichkeit zu einer menschlichen Frau, denn die Gestalt hat spitz zulaufenden Ohren, in Größe und Form denen von Vorador ähnlich, dabei jedoch kantiger und am oberen Ende in an Hörner erinnernde Auswüchse mündend, die ihren Kopf auf beiden Seiten umranden. Ebenso hat sie Auswüchse am Rücken, die an kleine Flügel erinnern, dabei jedoch ebenfalls grau und knochig sind und nicht zum Fliegen geeignet aussehen. Sie trägt ein einfaches gewickeltes Kleid aus heller Baumwolle, ärmellos und mit V-Ausschnitt, dazu einen ledernen Gürtel und kurze, lederne Stiefel. Die einzige Ausnahme zur Farblosigkeit ihrer Erscheinung bilden ihre Haare. Sie sind mittellang und zu losen Zöpfen geflochten, und ihre Farbe ist von einem schimmernden Hellblau, durchzogen von sowohl silbernen als auch rosaroten Strähnen. Diese verspielte, beinahe mädchenhafte Farbigkeit steht in vollem Kontrast zum Rest ihres Körpers. Ebenso wie der uralte, wissende Glanz in ihren Augen einen Kontrast zu dem freudigen, beinahe spitzbübischen Lächeln bildet, der sich beim Anblick der beiden Vampire auf ihr Gesicht legt. 

„Kain und Faustus!“, sagt sie, und ihre Stimme klingt dabei warm und freundlich. „Ich habe euch schon erwartet!“

Kain hätte von einem Wesen, das Seherin genannt wird, wohl nichts anderes erwarten sollen, doch trotzdem ist er erstaunt über die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie ihre Namen ausspricht.

„Kennen wir uns…?“, fragt er mit seltsam trockenem Mund und das Wesen, oder die Frau - Denn was auch immer sie sonst sein mag, sie ist ohne Zweifel weiblich -, fängt an zu schmunzeln. „Ihr begegnet mir heute zum ersten Mal.“, sagt sie und irgendetwas an der Formulierung ihrer Worte sollte Kain misstrauisch werden lassen, doch eigenartigerweise geschieht das nicht. 

„Und woher kennst du uns dann?“, hakt Kain nach.

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig… Hat Vorador euch denn nicht erzählt, wie man mich nennt?“ Kains stutziger Gesichtsausdruck lässt die Frau lachen. Nicht überheblich oder aufgesetzt, sondern scheinbar ernsthaft amüsiert. „Kommt erstmal rein.“, sagt sie dann, und speziell an Faustus gewandt: „Du bist verletzt. Ich habe bestimmt etwas, das dir hilft.“

Kain will schon die Hütte betreten, doch Faustus zögert noch. Mit eigenartig intensivem Blick schaut er der Seherin in die Augen, so als suche er nach etwas, dessen Natur er selbst noch nicht kennt. „Wer bist du…?“, fragt er dann schließlich. 

Das Lächeln der Seherin stockt kurz und kaum merklich, bevor sich ihre Züge entspannen. „Wie unhöflich von mir.“, sagt sie dann. „Ich kenne eure Namen und habe mich noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt.“ Sie hält den Vampiren einladend ihre Hand entgegen. „Nennt mich Tori.“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	17. Kapitel 17

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

You're at the gates, you're on the edge  
I've seen them falling back to nowhere  
You're off the rail, out of your head  
And you will wish you'd never seen it all

(Avantasia : Alone I remember)

-

KAPITEL 17

/ Tori /

-

„Tori?“, fragt Kain neben ihm ungläubig und Faustus selbst würde es auch seltsam finden, wenn sein Fuß nicht so weh tun würde und er sich fühlte, als wäre jeder Knochen in seinem Körper einzeln gebrochen worden. Kain hatte sich wirklich rührend um ihn gekümmert, hatte sein Bein verbunden, ihn gestützt und war ganz langsam und vorsichtig gegangen, doch sehnt sich Faustus dringend nach einem Platz zum Sitzen und einer kurzen Verschnaufpause. Hätte ihnen statt der Seherin jetzt ein freundlicher Dämon mit Reißzähnen die Tür aufgemacht und hätte sie zum Tee hereingebeten, wäre ihm wohl auch das mehr oder minder egal gewesen.

Die Seherin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Meinen richtigen Namen könnt ihr in eurer Sprache nicht so leicht aussprechen, also biete ich euch meinen Spitznamen an.“ Erneut streckt sie Kain auffordernd ihre Hand entgegen und diesmal schüttelt er sie zögerlich und Faustus tut es ihm gleich, was die Seherin – Tori – sichtlich zu erfreuen scheint. 

Sie tritt zur Seite und macht eine einladende Geste in den Raum hinein, speziell auf eine breite, wenn auch schon etwas alt und abgenutzt wirkende braune Sofagarnitur vor dem Kamin. „Setzt euch und macht es euch bequem. Ich hole in der Zwischenzeit Medizin und Verbandszeug.“

Das lässt sich Faustus nicht zweimal sagen. Während die Seherin durch eine Hintertür des Zimmers verschwindet, steuern die beiden Vampire auf ein großes Sofa zu. Faustus lässt sich mittlerweile mehr von Kain mitschleifen, als dass er selbst etwas zu ihrer Fortbewegung beiträgt, doch den blonden Vampir scheint dies nicht weiter zu stören. Zumindest kommentiert er es nicht und lässt Faustus‘ Körper schließlich vorsichtig auf die erstaunlich weichen Polster sinken. Er kann nicht umhin, wohlig zu stöhnen, als er endlich einfach sitzen und sein Bein entlasten kann. Er lehnt sich schwer zurück und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. „Tut das gut!“ 

Kain lässt sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa sinken, zu Faustus‘ Bedauern jedoch in einigem Abstand zu ihm. Er ärgert sich so über die ungünstigen Umstände auf dem Bergpfad. Sie waren sich so nah wie nie zuvor gewesen. Höchstens dieses eine Mal im Heiligtum, als Kain einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte. Dieses Mal war es anders, dieses Mal hätte Kain es gewiss durchgezogen und sie beide hätten sich…

Faustus schüttelt frustriert den Kopf und öffnet die Augen. Natürlich hatte er in jenem Augenblick sein Bein falsch belasten müssen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt und der Dämon ihn verletzt hat, doch das Adrenalin hatte die gröbsten Schmerzen verdrängt. Das Tal der Dämonen steckt Faustus noch sehr in den Knochen, der Gedanke daran, was alles hätte schiefgehen können und was alles schief gegangen ist, und auch der Tag davor, als Faustus Kain Teil hat haben lassen an seinen innersten Ängsten und Zweifeln bezüglich seiner Vergangenheit. Kain hat es geschafft, ihm diese Ängste und Zweifel weitestgehend zu nehmen und ihn aufzubauen, worüber Faustus gleichermaßen dankbar und verblüfft ist: Er ist immer wieder erstaunt von der Feinfühligkeit des anderen Vampirs, die nur für Faustus allein zum Vorschein zu kommen scheint, und das von Mal zu Mal öfter und freigiebiger. 

„Ich hätte wirklich vieles erwartet“, reißt Kain ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnet seine Augen und sieht, dass sich Kain interessiert in der Hütte umblickt. „Aber gewiss nicht das hier.“ Er macht eine weit umfassende Geste und könnte damit alles und nichts gleichermaßen meinen, doch Faustus weiß, dass er auf die gemütliche und unscheinbare Einrichtung anspielt. Er blickt sich nun selbst um und entdeckt einen Tisch mit ein paar Stühlen, alle aus Holz und alle in verschiedenen Farben und Formen. Ein paar Regale mit Büchern, manche dick und manche schmal und allesamt in Leder eingebunden, einen großen Schrank und in einer Ecke ein schmales Nachtlager mit Fellen, eine Feuerstelle und Regale voller Kerzen, bunter Vasen und Gläser. Nichts passt wirklich zusammen und doch ist das Gesamtkonzept in sich stimmig und verleiht dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Nichts wirkt bedrohlich oder in irgendeiner Form verdächtig oder übernatürlich. 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“, antwortet er schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich genau erwartet habe. Definitiv mehr Knochen und vielleicht einen Topf mit einem grün-brodelnden Zaubertrank.“

„Das habe ich alles im Keller versteckt.“, ertönt eine Stimme. Faustus zuckt zusammen und sieht Tori breit grinsend im Türrahmen stehen, hinter der eine Treppe nach unten zu führen scheint. Der eigenartige Geruch ist jetzt stärker als zuvor und Faustus wird bewusst, dass die Quelle irgendwo dort unten sein muss. Er kann den Geruch nicht definieren und war bis jetzt auch nicht sicher, ob er nicht auf bloßer Einbildung beruhte, doch jetzt weiß er eindeutig um dessen Existenz. Faustus starrt die Tür und die Treppe dahinter vielleicht ein bisschen zu lange an, denn als er den Blick hebt, mustert ihn Tori mit einem intensiven, wenn auch nicht unfreundlichen, aber definitiv wissenden Blick und schließt sanft aber bestimmt die Tür hinter sich. „Das war natürlich nur ein Spaß“, sagt sie leichthin, auf ihren vorigen Kommentar anspielend. In ihren Händen trägt sie einen Eimer mit Wasser, mehrere Verbände und Tiegel, die bestimmt Salben enthalten.

Sie lässt sich vor Faustus auf den Boden nieder und zieht ihm behutsam seinen Stiefel aus, bevor sie das Hosenbein nach oben zieht und Kains provisorisch angelegten Verband entfernt. Sie rümpft die Nase, als sie die Wunden sieht, verunreinigt von altem und auch frischem Blut. Sie taucht einen Schwamm in den Eimer und beginnt vorsichtig damit, das Blut abzuwaschen und die Wunden zu reinigen. „Das ist ganz schön tief…“, sagt Tori nach einer Weile. „Waren das die Dämonen unten im Tal?“

„So offensichtlich?“, fragt Faustus mit schiefem Lächeln. Dass Tori von den Dämonen weiß, überrascht ihn nicht. Ihr nächster Kommentar dafür aber umso mehr. 

„Ja, schon.“, sagt sie. „Sie sind zwar nicht besonders intelligent, mit ihren Klauen ist aber nicht zu spaßen. Außerdem sind Wunden durch Dämonen hochgradig infektiös… Aber keine Angst: Du bist ein Vampir, und das dämonische Blut in deinen Adern macht dich sowieso immun dagegen.“

„Was?!“, rufen Faustus und Kain gleichzeitig. Faustus blickt erst Kain und dann Tori mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Kain sieht genauso überrascht aus wie er selbst, doch Tori verdreht nur lächelnd die Augen. „Ach komm schon… Du wusstest das doch. So etwas bleibt eigentlich nicht unbemerkt…“

Faustus muss schwer schlucken. „Natürlich wusste ich das. Aber es so zu hören…“

„Keine Angst, Faustus.“, sagt Tori mitfühlend. „Ein bisschen dämonisches Blut macht dich noch lange zu keinem von denen. Und es ist wirklich nicht viel. Darf ich fragen, woher du es hast?“

Faustus zögert kurz, beschließt Tori dann jedoch die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Von dem Vampir, der mich gebissen hat. Er war irgendwie besessen… Und die Narben sind nie richtig verheilt.“

Tori hält in ihrer Arbeit inne und misst ihn mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Darf ich es sehen?“, fragt sie sanft und Faustus zögert nicht. Er krempelt den Ärmel seines Mantels hoch und den seines Hemdes, bevor er vorsichtig das Seidentuch löst und Tori seinen ausgestreckten Arm präsentiert. Er muss gar nicht hinsehen, um sich das Bild vor Augen zu rufen: Die Bisswunde und das Geflecht von Narben, in dunkle Farbe getaucht. Ein Netz aus schwarzen Adern über der sonst so blassen Haut.

Tori verzieht das Gesicht. „Tut es manchmal weh?“, fragt sie und Faustus nickt zur Antwort. „Und hast du irgendwelche Symptome? Irgendwelche sonstigen Beschwerden?“

Faustus zögert kurz und will schon verneinen, da fällt Kain ihm ins Wort: „Er hat Nasenbluten. Manchmal… In Stresssituationen oder wenn er sich überanstrengt.“

Tori nickt wissend. „Das ist ein gängiges Symptom, zumindest habe ich das gelesen.“

„In was für Büchern liest man denn sowas?“, kommt Faustus nicht umhin zu fragen, denn er hat selbst jedes Buch gelesen, das ihm in die Hände kam und auf solche Informationen war er nie gestoßen.

Toris Mundwinkel zucken. „In Büchern, die kein Mensch und kein Vampir je zu Gesicht bekommen hat… Das kann jetzt ein bisschen weh tun.“, fährt sie fort, bevor Faustus etwas erwidern kann und beginnt damit, eine dunkle, stark nach Kräutern riechende Salbe in die Wunden seines Unterschenkels einzumassieren. Faustus zieht scharf die Luft ein, als die Salbe auf seiner Haut zu brennen beginnt wie flüssiges Feuer, doch es gelingt ihm, Ruhe zu bewahren, und nach einer Weile macht das Brennen einem Gefühl der Taubheit Platz, das sich sehr angenehm anfühlt. Tori beginnt derweil damit, das Bein mit frischen Verbänden zu umwickeln. 

„Ich könnte einen Trank herstellen, weißt du…“, sagt sie langsam und überlegend. „Eher eine Tinktur, du trinkst einen Teil und den Rest trägst du auf deinen Unterarm auf. Ich habe ihn selbst noch nicht hergestellt, doch ich hätte alle Zutaten hier.“

Faustus schluckt schwer, die Anspielung verstehend jedoch nicht zu hoffen wagend. „Und dieser Trank bewirkt, dass…“ Er spricht nicht weiter, doch Tori ergänzt seinen Satz: „Dass die Symptome gelindert werden und auch deine Haut wieder verheilt… Wenn denn alles so funktioniert, wie ich es gelesen habe. Es sind alte Bücher und vieles darin entzieht sich leider auch meinem biologischen und medizinischem Verständnis.“

„Haben wir denn die Zeit dafür?“, fragt Faustus zweifelnd, jedoch mit einer großen Portion Sehnsucht in der Stimme. Wie gerne würde er den Versuch wagen, doch ihre Mission steht nach wie vor an oberster Stelle. Er wirft einen Blick zu Kain, der Tori abwägend mustert. 

„Oh, Zeit haben wir genug.“, sagt Tori. Sie ist mit den Verbänden fertig und zieht Faustus‘ Hosenbein erneut herunter und zieht ihm den Stiefel an. Dann steht sie auf und macht es sich auf einem Sessel ihnen gegenüber bequem. „Ich kann all eure Fragen auch beantworten, während ich arbeite… Wir müssen sowieso ein paar Stunden warten.“

Toris Tonfall gefällt Faustus irgendwie kein bisschen. „Warten…?“, fragt er zögerlich. „Worauf denn?“ 

„Auf Lord Sarafan.“, sagt Tori leichthin. 

„Lord…“ Faustus ist noch dabei, die Aussage zu verarbeiten, da ist Kain bereits aufgesprungen und hat sein Schwert gezogen. „Gehörst du zu ihm?“, fragt Kain verächtlich und mehr als nur ein bisschen wütend. „Hast du ihm eine Nachricht geschickt? Ihn wissen lassen, wo er uns findet?“

Tori bleibt unbeeindruckt auf ihrem Sessel sitzen. „Klar, ich habe die Brieftaube eben losgeschickt…“, antwortet sie trocken. „Glaub mir, ich mag Hash ebenso wenig wie ihr. Vermutlich sogar noch weniger. Aber sein Kommen kann nicht mehr verhindert werden und ihr habt das zu verantworten, nicht ich.“

Faustus und Kain tauschen einen verwirrten Blick, bevor Kain erneut das Wort ergreift. „Du schuldest uns Antworten!“, sagt er bissig und Tori lächelt bissig zurück. „Ich schulde euch rein gar nichts. Aber ich helfe gerne… Wenn du das Schwert wegpackst und dich wieder hinsetzt.“

Faustus würde lachen, wenn er weniger besorgt wäre. Kain hadert sichtlich mit sich, steckt jedoch schließlich die Waffe zurück in ihre Scheide und setzt sich erneut auf das Sofa, die Hand jedoch auffällig dicht am Griff seines Schwertes belassend. „Wer ist Hash? Und warum ist Lord Sarafan auf dem Weg hierher? Und warum bleibst du so ruhig, wenn du nicht mit ihm verbündet bist?“

Tori seufzt tief, bevor sie langsam und geduldig anfängt zu erklären. „Sein richtiger Name ist Hash'ak'gik. Er und Lord Sarafan sind dieselbe Person. Er weiß nicht, dass ihr im speziellen hier seid, kann es sich aber denken. Als ihr die Glyphen-Barriere im Tal deaktiviert habt, hat der Hebel eine andere, verborgene Leitung eingeschaltet, die Lord Sarafan über die Deaktivierung der Barriere in Kenntnis setzt. Uns bleiben ein paar Stunden, bis er hier ist. Ich denke, er wird über den Seeweg kommen und dann mit großen Belagerungsleitern die Felsen erklimmen. Dann wird er die Hütte in Brand stecken und dabei zusehen, wie wir verbrennen… Zumindest wird er das denken!“, sagt sie schnell, als sie sieht, dass Kains Hand schon wieder zu seinem Schwert zuckt. „Er wird es denken! Und wenn er denkt, dass ihr tot seid, gibt euch das einen Vorteil.“

Kain scheint nicht überzeugt. „Und wie kommen wir dann hier raus?“, fragt er weiter. „Gibt es etwa einen geheimen Tunnel im Keller, der uns durch die Berge hindurch in Sicherheit bringt?!“ Der Kommentar war sarkastisch gemeint, doch Tori nickt einfach unbeeindruckt. „Den gibt es tatsächlich“, sagt sie. „Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ich warte schon sehr, sehr lange auf diesen Tag und ich denke, ich bin bestens vorbereitet.“

„Wie lange wartest du denn schon auf diesen Tag?“, will Faustus wissen. 

Toris Mundwinkel zucken. „Zu lange, schätze ich… Wir haben zwar ein paar Stunden Zeit, doch meine Geschichte übersteigt diese bei weitem. Vielleicht erzähle ich euch alles irgendwann im Detail, in einer ruhigen Minute. Oder ihr erfahrt es von jemand anderem. So oder so, ich werde euch alles erzählen, was ihr jetzt wissen müsst und euch alle Informationen und Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung stellen, die ich habe, um den Erfolg eurer Reise zu begünstigen.“

„In… Ordnung.“, sagt Kain nach einer Weile zögernd. „Dann fang mal damit an.“

„Nicht so schnell.“, sagt Tori. „Ich hole eben das Buch und die Zutaten für die Tinktur aus dem Keller. Kann ich euch etwas zu trinken anbieten? Blut? …Whisky?“

Faustus lacht erfreut auf. „Ich nehme beides!“, sagt er. „Ich glaube, nach allem, was wir jetzt schon erfahren haben und allem, was da noch kommt, werde ich das brauchen.“

„Dem schließe ich mich an.“, sagt Kain nur und Tori nickt und verschwindet von der Bildfläche, den Eimer und die überschüssigen Salben und Verbände mitnehmend. 

Kaum ist sie aus der Tür raus, steht Kain auf und beginnt vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu gehen. „Mir gefällt das nicht, Faustus.“

„Denkst du, mir gefällt das?“, erwidert dieser. „Ganz und gar nicht. Aber sie sagt bisher die Wahrheit… Falls dich das beruhigt. Mich beruhigt es zumindest, wenn auch nur bedingt. Zu wissen, dass Lord Sarafan in diesem Augenblick auf dem Weg hierher sein könnte… Und wir sitzen hier rum und reden und trinken uns gemütlich einen…“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“, bestätigt Kain. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was diese Frau angeht. Aber die ganze Aura an diesem Ort ist irgendwie…“ Er sucht nach Worten und zuckt dann hilflos mit den Schultern, und in diesem Moment erkennt Faustus, dass der blonde Vampir das gleiche gefühlt haben muss wie er selbst. 

„Vertraut. So als wären wir schon einmal hier gewesen, auch wenn das nicht sein kann.“

„Richtig.“, sagt Kain sichtlich erleichtert. „Du hast es also auch gefühlt. Irgendetwas hat es mit diesem Ort auf sich, und mit dieser Seherin… Tori. Sie ist schon… sehr speziell. Aber ich glaube, von ihr erhalten wir zumindest die Antworten, nach denen wir gesucht haben und die Vorador uns nicht geben konnte oder wollte.“

„Das glaube ich auch.“, sagt Faustus. „Und vielleicht…“ Sein Blick fällt auf seinen noch immer unbedeckten Arm und er beginnt damit, das Seidentuch erneut darum zu wickeln.

„Das würde dir wirklich viel bedeuten, oder?“, fragt Kain sanft und Faustus nickt. „Ich möchte meine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch setzen, doch der Gedanke daran… Das dämonische Blut in mir wird dadurch nicht vollends verschwinden, aber wenn ich nicht täglich daran erinnert werde und auch keine Angst mehr haben muss, dass die Symptome mich in den unpassendsten Momenten ereilen…, vielleicht verblasst die Erinnerung dann. Vielleicht kann ich dann irgendwann mit all dem abschließen.“

Kain eilt plötzlich zu ihm, geht vor ihm auf die Knie und nimmt seine Hände in die seinen. „Du hast das verdient!“, sagt er voller Überzeugung. „Und ich werde dir dabei helfen, wo ich nur kann.“ Er drückt Faustus‘ Hände fest, bevor er sie abrupt loslässt und wieder aufsteht, sich erneut dem Kamin zuwendend. 

„Kain…“, sagt Faustus leise, doch da geht die Tür erneut auf und Tori kommt herein, eine große hölzerne Kiste in den Armen haltend. Sie stellt sie auf dem Tisch ab und holt zunächst eine gläserne Karaffe mit bernsteinfarbiger Flüssigkeit hervor sowie zwei edle Gläser, die sie vorsichtig auf einen Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa stellt. Dann holt sie zwei kleine durchsichtige Beutel aus einem glänzenden, Faustus gänzlich unbekannten Material hervor und drückt sie den Vampiren in die Hand. Sie sind oben mit einem runden knopfartigen Verschluss versiegelt und enthalten eine rote Flüssigkeit. „Das ist Blut.“, sagt Tori zur Erklärung. „Keine Angst, in den Beuteln bleibt es sehr lange frisch. Dreht einfach oben den Schraubverschluss ab und lasst es euch schmecken.“ 

Sie begibt sich erneut zum Tisch und beginnt damit, alle möglichen Gerätschaften auszupacken, gläserne Phiolen, Messbecher, ein Schneidebrett, Mörser und Stößel, Fläschchen mit handschriftlichen Etiketten, ein in Leder gebundenes Buch und vieles mehr. Dann entfacht sie mit geübter Hand ein Feuer in der Feuerstelle und schiebt ein eisernes Gestell darüber, in dem sie einen mittelgroßen, soliden Kessel einhängt. Dann beginnt sie zu arbeiten. Von ihrer Position auf dem Sofa aus haben die Vampire einen guten Blick auf Tori und für eine Weile schauen sie ihr dabei zu, wie sie in ihrem Buch blättert und dann anfängt, Zutaten zu zerkleinern. Sie trinken dabei das Blut aus den Beuteln, das tatsächlich überraschend frisch schmeckt, und gehen dann zu Whisky über. Die tief-goldene Flüssigkeit verströmt den Geruch verschiedener Gewürze und ist im Geschmack sehr voll, eine perfekte Balance aus trockenen und süßen Aromen wie Nüssen, Vanille und Honig, dabei mild und überraschend lang im Abgang. Faustus schließt für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen und spürt, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Inneren ausbreitet und seine strapazierten Nerven beruhigt. Er trinkt noch einen Schluck und dann noch einen, und schließlich fühlt er sich halbwegs bereit und aufnahmefähig für was auch immer Tori ihnen zu erzählen hat. Die gießt unterdessen Wasser in den Kessel und beginnt damit, Zutaten hineinzuwerfen, dann geht sie zurück an den Tisch und liest etwas in dem Buch nach. Schließlich nickt sie zufrieden. „Ich glaube, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg. Ich werde hier weiter rumwerkeln, aber ich muss mich nicht allzu sehr darauf konzentrieren. Wie geht es deinem Bein, Faustus?“

„…Gut.“, sagt Faustus nach kurzem Zögern. Tatsächlich haben Toris Enthüllungen und diese ganze seltsame Situation ihn spürbar von seiner Wunde abgelenkt, doch nun, wo er sich darauf konzentriert, merkt er, dass der Schmerz in seinem Unterschenkel tatsächlich nichts mehr ist als ein dumpfes Pochen am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. „Ich spüre kaum etwas.“

„Wunderbar.“, sagt Tori mit einem Nicken. „Diese Salbe ist Gold wert, wenn auch recht schwer herzustellen. Lass den Verband einfach drum, es sollte gar nicht stören.“ Sie macht eine kurze Pause und blickt dann mit einer weit umfassenden Geste zwischen den Vampiren hin und her. „Seid ihr bereit… Für die große Enthüllung?!“, sagt sie dann beinahe spielerisch und jetzt weiß Faustus wirklich nicht mehr, was er von dieser eigenartigen Frau halten soll.

„Ich glaube, viel bereiter werden wir nicht.“, sagt Kain trocken und etwas ungeduldig. „Beantworte uns zuerst das: Vorador sagte uns, du hättest ihm nach der Schlacht damals geholfen. Und du hast ihm gesagt, wo er mich findet?“ 

„Das stimmt.“, sagt Tori leichthin. „Und von meiner Prophezeiung hat er euch gewiss auch erzählt, oder?“

„Wenn ein Mechanismus die Welt bedroht, soll er Faustus und mich zu dir schicken?“

Tori zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, darauf lief es hinaus. Die genauen Worte habe ich natürlich auch nicht mehr im Kopf, aber ich bin froh, dass Vorador sich daran erinnert hat. Davon… hing wirklich sehr viel ab.“

„Er schien sichtlich Angst vor dir zu haben…“

„Und das sollte er auch!“ Tori lächelt freundlich. „Ich hätte ihm nie etwas angetan und ich wollte auch helfen, weil es das Richtige war. Aber bei meinen Fähigkeiten darf ich das große Ganze nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Und ich musste sicherstellen, dass er meine Worte nicht vergisst. Dass er sich an die Abmachung hält. Also kann es sein, dass ich… ihm vielleicht ein klein bisschen gedroht habe.“

Kain hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ein klein bisschen gedroht scheint die Untertreibung des Jahres zu sein.“

„Wohl eher des Jahrtausends.“ Toris Lächeln wird breiter und erneut ein wenig spitzbübisch, bevor sie schlagartig wieder ernst wird. „Ich wusste damals schon, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Ich habe ihn gesehen, schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten. Ihr müsst wissen, was ich sehe ist immer nur ein kleiner Teil von dem, was geschehen wird. Und wie du, Kain, wohl am besten weißt, ist die Zukunft nicht in Stein gemeißelt… Ebenso wenig wie die Vergangenheit.“

„Was weißt du alles?“, verlangt Kain sofort zu wissen, der die Anspielung auf seine Reise in die Vergangenheit natürlich verstanden hat.

„Ich weiß genug.“, sagt Tori einfach. „Zumindest hoffe ich das. Ich vertraue auf das, was meine Gabe mich wissen lässt. Auf die Richtung, in die sie mich leitet. Und mehr braucht ihr in diesem Moment nicht zu wissen.“

„Bist du dir da sicher?“, hakt Kain nach und seine Stimme klingt auf einmal gefährlich. Faustus legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und im gleichen Moment verdunkelt sich Toris Blick. 

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher.“, sagt Tori hart. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich damals dein Leben gerettet habe! Ich wollte dich nicht explizit darauf hinweisen, aber du lässt mir keine Wahl. Ich sehe nicht danach aus und es liegt auch nicht in meiner Natur, aber ich bin sehr, sehr alt und auch sehr, sehr mächtig, und ich schulde dir nichts, Kain, aber auch rein gar nichts! Wenn, dann ist es genau andersherum! Du schuldest mir einen gewissen Vertrauensvorschuss und ebenso erwarte ich, dass du mich selbst beurteilen lässt, was ich dir sage und was nicht!“ Für einen Augenblick funkeln sich der blonde Vampir und die Seherin gegenseitig an und Faustus kann die Anspannung zwischen ihnen fast fühlen. Seine Hand liegt noch immer auf Kains Schulter, die sich furchtbar verkrampft anfühlt. 

Schließlich, und zu Faustus‘ Verwunderung, lässt Kain seine Schultern sinken und senkt seinen Blick. „Auch wenn du mich nicht uneigennützig gerettet hast, schulde ich dir wohl meinen Dank. Was das Vertrauen angeht…“

Auch Tori entspannt sich wieder und ihr Blick ist erneut weich und mitfühlend. „Ich verstehe, dass du Probleme damit hast, Kain. Ich weiß bei weitem nicht alles über dich, aber ich weiß, dass du mit dem Vertrauen bisher keine guten Erfahrungen hattest… Mit einer Ausnahme.“ Sie schenkt Faustus ein sanftes Lächeln und zwinkert, was Faustus sprachlos zurücklässt. Er nimmt langsam die Hand von Kains Schulter. 

„Aber wir haben alle drei das gleiche Ziel.“, fährt Tori fort als wäre nie etwas gewesen. „Wir wollen Lord Sarafan aufhalten und verhindern, dass er seinen teuflischen Plan in die Tat umsetzt.“

„In Ordnung…“, sagt Kain nach einer kurzen Weile. Faustus selbst begnügt sich derweil damit, dem Gespräch zu lauschen und Kain das Stellen der Fragen zu überlassen. Er weiß ja, dass es dem blonden Vampir schwerer fällt als ihm selbst, sich auf Tori einzulassen, doch er glaubt, dass die Konfrontation eben ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung war. „Dann erzähl uns von diesem Plan. Von diesem… Mechanismus. Wir wissen bisher nur, was Sebastian uns gesagt hat. Ein Verräter im Dienste Lord Sarafans, den wir kürzlich getötet haben… Er sagte, dass tief unter der Stadt ein uralter Mechanismus liegt und dass der Nexusstein ein Portal gesteuert hat, das zu ihm führt… Und dass bald das ganze Land davon erfahren wird und alle Vampire vernichtet werden.“

Tori nickt ernst. „Und mit alldem hat er recht. Dieser Stein… Ich schätze, ihr habt ihn bei euch? Darf ich ihn sehen?“

Kain zögert kurz, holt den Stein dann jedoch hervor und hält ihn Tori auffordernd hin. Die lässt von ihrer Arbeit ab und tritt heran, nimmt vorsichtig den Stein entgegen und betrachtet ihn eingehend. „Der Stein ist alt. Ein Überbleibsel aus dem Zeitalter der Hylden, so wie der Mechanismus selbst.“

„Er hat die Kraft des Soul Reavers blockiert, meiner mächtigen Waffe.“, sagt Kain sichtlich verbittert. „Letztendlich hat Lord Sarafan auf diese Weise den Krieg gewonnen und den Reaver an sich gerissen.“ 

„Der Stein ist sehr mächtig und auch dazu imstande, vampirische Waffen zu neutralisieren. Damals wurden viele solcher Waffen und Hilfsmittel hergestellt, die meisten sind jedoch nach dem Krieg verloren gegangen… Oder von den Vampiren vernichtet worden.“ 

Kain schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, wovon du sprichst. Diese Hylden, von denen du redest… Ich habe noch nie von ihnen gehört.“

„Ich auch nicht.“, meldet sich Faustus zu Wort.

Tori seufzt. Sie gibt Kain den Stein zurück und geht zurück zur Feuerstelle. Sie rührt die brodelnde, jedoch seltsam geruchsneutrale Flüssigkeit darin mit rhythmischen Bewegungen um. „Das wundert mich gar nicht. Jahrtausende sind seither ins Land gestrichen und die Vampire haben viel dafür getan, die Erinnerung an uns auszulöschen. Es erinnern bloß noch Statuen und Wandgemälde in vergessenen Tempeln und Ruinen an unser früher so mächtiges Volk... Sollte Hash sein Ziel erreichen und alle Vampire töten, wird die Welt der Menschen erneut von den Hylden erfahren, soviel ist sicher. Das ist nämlich sein eigentliches Ziel. Rache zu nehmen und die Welt zurückzuerobern.“

Kain schüttelt erneut seinen Kopf „Du sagtest, „uns“… Die Vampire wollten die Erinnerung an „uns“ auslöschen. Bist du…“

„Ich gehöre der Rasse der Hylden an, ebenso wie Lord Sarafan. Und übrigens auch die Glyphen-Wächter, falls ihr von denen schon mal einen gesehen habt.“

„Das haben wir tatsächlich.“, meldet sich nun Faustus zu Wort. „Sie tragen lange, dunkle Gewänder und haben übernatürliche Fähigkeiten… Sie entwickeln, verlegen und reparieren die Glyphenmagie in der Stadt.“

Tori nickt. „Diese Aufgaben übersteigen die menschlichen Kompetenzen bei Weitem. Glyphenmagie ist eine ebenso hyldnische Erfindung wie dein Stein.“

„Du sagtest, du gehörst derselben Rasse an…“, sagt Faustus. „Aber ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich. Lord Sarafan sieht aus wie ein Dämon: Glühende Augen, eingefallenes Gesicht, abgrundtief böse. Und du siehst… beinahe menschlich aus.“

Tori lächelt leicht. „Danke für die Blumen. Sagen wir einfach: Manche von uns haben die letzten Jahrtausende besser weggesteckt als andere… Ich bin genauso sehr ein Hylde wie er es ist. Aber wenn ihr bisher nichts von unserer Rasse gehört habt, so aber doch von den ersten Vampiren? Den Urvampiren?“

„So wie Janos Audron?“, hakt Faustus nach und Tori zuckt bei der Erwähnung des Namens leicht zusammen, beinahe unmerklich und doch offensichtlich. 

„Ja, so wie Janos Audron. Er war einer der Urvampire… Wisst ihr, was mit ihm geschehen ist?“

„Ich bin in Uschtenheim aufgewachsen.“, sagt Faustus. „Dort in der Nähe hat er gelebt, sagt die Legende. Und die Menschen haben sich furchtbare Geschichten über ihn erzählt. Er ist schon vor Jahrhunderten getötet worden, vom ersten Orden der Sarafan.“

Tori lächelt traurig. „Es ist keine Legende. Janos Audron hat dort gelebt… Und es ist schade, dass die Welt ihn nur als Monster kennt. Zu seiner Zeit war er viel mehr als das.“

„…Hast du ihn gekannt?“, fragt Faustus aus einem Gefühl heraus, denn Tori vermittelt genau diesen Eindruck. 

„Das habe ich.“, sagt Tori sanft. „Das habe ich tatsächlich. Wir waren etwa im gleichen Alter, damals. Es ist Jahrtausende her und die Menschheit war noch sehr jung und unbedeutend, da teilte sich Nosgoth in das Land der Geflügelten - blauhäutige geflügelte Wesen wie Janos selbst -, und Hylden, so wie ich. Die Geflügelten beteten zu einer Gottheit und waren sehr mit Land und Traditionen verwurzelt während die Hylden Wissenschaft und Fortschritt bevorzugten und alles hinterfragten. Die Hylden verhöhnten die Geflügelten für ihren Aberglauben, wie sie es nannten, während diese die Hylden als Ketzer beschimpften. Hatten die beiden Völker viele Jahrhunderte lang friedlich Handel betrieben und nebeneinanderher gelebt, so wurde die gegenseitige Abneigung immer größer, bis hin zu Protesten und sogar Gewaltausschreitungen. Die Herrscher beider Völker waren die einzigen, die den brüchigen Frieden noch bewahren konnten, doch als der Herrscher der Hylden verstarb und sein Sohn an die Macht kam, war der Krieg nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Beide Völker rüsteten massiv auf, die Hylden begannen unter anderem mit dem Bau grausamer Kriegsmaschinerien und beanspruchten dafür die Steinbrüche und Stollen des Ostens wie nie zuvor. Irgendwann stießen sie in den Tiefen der Berge auf ein uraltes Wesen, einer Substanz gleich und dennoch von messbarer Intelligenz, und bei den Untersuchungen stellte man fest, dass dieses Wesen mit einem zielgerichteten Gedanken eine Rasse vollständig auszulöschen vermag. Die Hylden nannten das Wesen einfach „Masse“, und sie bauten unter strengster Geheimhaltungspflicht einen aufwändigen Mechanismus, um die Masse für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen…“

„…und ihre Gegner auf einen Schlag zu vernichten.“, beendet Kain den Satz. 

„Korrekt. Der Mechanismus war ein komplexes Geflecht aus Tunneln, die einem Netzwerk gleich unter Nosgoth verliefen. Es dauerte viele Jahre, in denen der brüchige Frieden immer weiter schwand, und auch die Geflügelten bauten derweil im Verborgenen an einer Waffe, um die Hylden zu vernichten. Neun große Säulen, mit dem alleinigen Zweck, die Rasse der Hylden in eine andere Dimension zu verbannen und dort auf ewig gefangen zu halten.“

Faustus‘ Augen weiten sich, während Kain neben ihm heftig den Kopf schüttelt. „Die Säulen von Nosgoth? Das kann nicht sein. Die Säulen dienen einem anderen Zweck!“

„Und welchem…?“, fragt Tori und ihre Stimme klingt, als würde sie Kains Antwort schon kennen.

„Die Säulen halten Nosgoth im Gleichgewicht. Die neun Wächter tragen dafür die Verantwortung. Verfallen die Säulen…, verfällt auch das Land.“

„Das hat man dir zumindest eingeredet, nicht wahr… Wächter des Gleichgewichts?“

Kain zuckt zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. „Das sollte mich jetzt wirklich nicht überraschen. Seherin…“ Er lacht kurz und freudlos auf. Dann mustert er Tori mit einem intensiven, beinahe flehenden Blick. „Also stimmt es nicht? Hat man mich belogen?“

„Manche haben dich belogen, ohne es zu wissen.“, sagt Tori. „Und andere haben dich belogen, um dich für ihre Zwecke zu benutzen. Mortanius war besessen, weißt du… Vom Geist Hash'ak'gik’s, der mit aller Macht versuchte, seinen Körper und seine gesamte Rasse aus der Dimension zu befreien, in welche die Geflügelten ihn damals verbannten. Denn genau das passierte… Bevor der Mechanismus fertiggestellt werden konnte, brach schließlich der Krieg aus. Die Hylden waren mit ihren Waffen deutlich überlegen, doch die Geflügelten hatten ihre Säulen einsatzbereit und verbannten die gesamte Rasse der Hylden in die andere Dimension. Doch Hash hatte einen letzten Trumpf im Ärmel. Seine Wissenschaftler hatten es bereits geschafft, Teile der Masse zu analysieren und zu extrahieren, so etwa die Formel für ewiges Leben und einige grausame, irreversible Flüche. Das ewige Leben erlegte Hash beiden Rassen auf, denn er wollte selbst irgendwann Rache üben können an genau denen, die für seine Niederlage verantwortlich waren. Den Geflügelten erlegte er zusätzlich den Blutdurst auf und auch die Unfruchtbarkeit, denn das war für sie eine härtere Strafe als der Tod es gewesen wäre. So wurden die Geflügelten durch den Fluch zu den ersten Vampiren, den Urvampiren. Ihr müsst wissen, die Geflügelten glaubten an das sogenannte Rad des Schicksals, ein ewiger Zyklus aus Tod und Wiedergeburt. Mit dem ewigen Leben und der Unfruchtbarkeit waren sie nun von diesem Zyklus ausgeschlossen und konnten auch die Stimme ihres Gottes nicht länger hören… Was sie schlussendlich in den Wahnsinn und den Verfall trieb.“

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie fortgingen…“, sagt Kain nach einer Weile. „Manche sagen auch, dass sie ausstarben. Oder sich zurückentwickelten und schließlich zu den Vampiren wurden, wie man sie heute kennt. Wesen wie wir es sind… Aber natürlich sind das alles Geschichten. Denn niemand weiß überhaupt mit Sicherheit, ob es die Urvampire wirklich gab.“

„Oh, Vorador weiß es mit Sicherheit.“, sagt Tori. „Aber es sieht ihm ähnlich, dass er dieses Wissen für sich behalten hat.“

Kain schnaubt verächtlich. „Vorador hat sich schon immer gerne aus allem rausgehalten. Mich überrascht nicht, dass er Dinge weiß, vergessene Dinge von früher, doch er hat nie darüber gesprochen. Mit niemandem. Als ich ihn erstmals traf, lebte er zurückgezogen in einem Sumpf, tief im Wald. Ich konnte ihn letztlich dazu bringen, mir zu helfen, doch er hat mir nie etwas von früher erzählt.“

„Es liegt auch nicht an mir, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.“, sagt Tori und Kain öffnet den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Tori bringt ihn mit einer vehementen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ihr werdet das noch früh genug erfahren, wenn alles nach Plan läuft. Aber nicht von mir. Das steht mir nicht zu und das ist mein letztes Wort.“

„In Ordnung…“, sagt Kain widerwillig. „Dann erzähl mir mehr von den Säulen. Ich muss wissen…“ Er driftet ab und senkt seinen Blick. Faustus weiß genau, was Kain zu fragen gedenkt, und er legt erneut eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückt sie fest. Schließlich hebt Kain entschlossen seinen Blick und fragt: „Habe ich Nosgoth zum Untergang verdammt, als ich mein Opfer verweigert habe?“

Tori zögert merklich, nachdenkend, und diese wenigen Sekunden ziehen sich in die Länge wie Stunden. Faustus belässt seine Hand auf Kains Schulter und er merkt, dass sein Gefährte es zu schätzen weiß. Er lehnt sich sogar ein bisschen in die Berührung, während er ansonsten völlig steif dasitzt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Faustus weiß durch Kains Erzählungen, wie sehr sich der Blonde um eine Rechtfertigung seiner Taten bemüht. Wie er immer versucht hat, die Ablehnung seines Opfers zu erklären und sich etwas gewünscht hat, das er nie zu erhalten hoffen konnte und das Tori ihm nun einfach so geben könnte. Gewissheit.

„Nein, das hast du nicht.“, sagt Tori schließlich und Kain atmet zitternd und sichtlich erleichtert aus. 

„Dass Nosgoth langsam aber sicher verfällt, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun oder mit den Säulen. Dass die Säulen an die Lebensenergie von Nosgoth geknüpft sind, war eine notwenige Lüge, um die Säulen zu schützen. Die ersten Hüter, bestehend aus Urvampiren, haben die Lüge an ihre menschlichen Nachfolger weitergegeben und die haben sie geglaubt und so dann auch weitergegeben. Und als es die Urvampire schließlich nicht mehr gab, wusste auch niemand mehr um die grausige Wahrheit. Was du getan hast, hat das Land nicht dem Untergang geweiht… Es hat aber dazu geführt, dass Hash seinem Gefängnis endgültig entkommen konnte.“

Kain braucht eine Weile, um diese Information zu verarbeiten und auch für Faustus ist das alles schwer zu begreifen. Kain ist nicht schuld an dem Verfall des Landes! Tori hat es bestätigt und sie hat nun wirklich keinen Grund, diesbezüglich zu lügen. Stattdessen hat er wesentlich zu seinem eigenen Dilemma beigetragen, in dem er jetzt steckt… Kain war wirklich ein Bauer auf einem Brett gewesen und wurde von verschiedenen Mächten hin und hergeschoben, bis die Hylden letztlich ihr Ziel erreichten. Aber Kain war es nicht allein. „Du hast Mortanius erwähnt,“ richtet Faustus das Wort an Tori. „Kain erzählte mir, er hätte widersprüchlich gehandelt. Er hat… die Hüter in den Wahnsinn getrieben und so den Verfall der Säulen in Gang gesetzt, dann aber Kain auf seinen Weg gebracht, die Säulen zu läutern, nur um sich ihm später als Endgegner in den Weg zu stellen… Ich habe das bisher nicht verstanden, aber… Hat Lord Sarafan ihn zu diesen Taten gezwungen?“

„Ich gehe davon aus.“, sagt Tori. „Er hat wahrscheinlich gewusst, dass er kontrolliert wird, hatte aber seine klaren Momente, in denen er sich dagegen zur Wehr setzen konnte. Letztendlich waren seine Bemühungen auch nicht vergebens. Immerhin hat Hash sich seinen größten Gegner im Endeffekt selbst geschaffen…“

„Mich.“, sagt Kain zur Bestätigung und nickt, offensichtlich fasziniert. „Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. Zumindest viel mehr als je zuvor. Lord Sarafan war es, der Ariel tötete und die Wächter in den Wahnsinn trieb. Nach Ariels Tod wurde ich dann neuer Wächter des Gleichgewichts. Ich trage Mitschuld an seinem Entkommen, bin aber gleichzeitig sein größter Feind. Wenn ich es schaffe, ihn zu vernichten und seinen Plan zu vereiteln, dann…“ Er driftet ab und starrt lange Zeit nachdenklich in den Kamin. Nach einer Weile wird klar, dass er nicht gedenkt, seinen Satz zu Ende zu führen, doch Faustus kann sich ungefähr vorstellen, was er sagen wollte. Dass seine Schuld dann beglichen ist.

„Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, Kain.“, sagt Faustus aus Überzeugung. „Du wurdest von beiden Seiten ausgenutzt. Auch wenn du dich anders entschieden hättest, hätten die Hylden es irgendwann geschafft, zurückzukehren, habe ich nicht recht?“ Der letzte Satz ist an Tori gerichtet, und sie nickt zur Bestätigung. 

„Es hätte vielleicht noch eine Weile gedauert, aber letztendlich wäre es wohl auf dasselbe hinausgelaufen. Die Bindung der Säulen ist über die Jahrhunderte immer schwächer geworden. Ich habe es selbst erlebt… Ich war neben Hash unter den ersten Hylden, die aus der anderen Dimension entkamen… Eine Dimension voller Dämonen übrigens. Kein schöner Ort, soviel ist sicher.“

„Die Dämonen aus der Schlucht kommen auch von dort?“, fragt Faustus. 

„Richtig. Hash hat sie dort platziert, als Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“

„Vorsichtsmaßnahme wofür?“

„Damit ich nicht in die Stadt gelange und auch niemand zu mir. Er hat alle ihm bekannten Wege gut versiegelt…“

„Aber scheinbar nicht gut genug...“, meldet Kain sich erneut zu Wort. „Warum hat er solche Angst vor dir?“

Tori lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich würde es nicht als Angst bezeichnen. Wir haben eine gewisse Vorgeschichte, auf die ich jetzt nicht näher eingehen kann, soviel Zeit haben wir nicht… Ich kann euch nur sagen: Meine Gabe hat unter den Hylden absoluten Seltenheitswert und Hash empfindet vor mir gleichermaßen Verachtung als auch gesunden Respekt. Er weiß, dass ich offen gegen ihn stehe, er hat es aber bisher nicht gewagt, mir Schaden zuzufügen…“

„Zumindest bis jetzt?“, hakt Kain nach. „Schließlich ist er ja nun auf dem Weg hierher, um uns alle zu töten. Dich eingeschlossen.“

„Das ist korrekt“, sagt Tori. „Er hat mich gewarnt. Als er die Barrieren errichtet hat, hat er mich gewarnt, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen, sonst würde er mich töten. Weißt du, entgegen aller Annahmen gibt es unter den Hylden keine größere Sünde als den Mord an einem Artgenossen. Es heißt, dass so etwas großes Unglück mit sich bringt. Hash ist in dieser Beziehung ziemlich abergläubig, habe ich den Eindruck… Doch diesmal wird er eine Ausnahme machen und seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzen wollen.“

„Verstehe…“, sagt Kain. „Zumindest in den Grundzügen…“ Er atmet tief durch und nimmt noch einen Schluck von seinem Whisky. „Wie wird es weitergehen? Wie können wir verhindern, dass der Mechanismus zum Einsatz kommt? Diese Masse, von der du erzählt hast… Kann man sie töten?“

Tori schüttelt den Kopf. „Soweit ich weiß ist die Masse unsterblich. Nichts und niemand kann sie umbringen und ihre Macht ist grenzenlos und furchtbar… Sie zielgerichtet einzusetzen ist aber kompliziert. Alles steht und fällt mit der… Willigkeit ihres Wirts.“ 

„Wirt.“, sagt Kain monoton und runzelt die Stirn. 

„Die Masse selbst hat keine zielgerichteten Gedanken. Der Gedanke, töten zu wollen und noch dazu eine bestimmte Rasse töten zu wollen, muss von einem Wirt kommen, der die Gedanken der Masse bündelt und in eine bestimmte Richtung lenkt. Stell es dir vor, wie harmlose Sonnenstrahlen, die auf eine Lupe fallen und dann mit einem zielgerichteten Strahl ein Feuer entfachen können.“

„Verstehe.“, sagt Kain, während Faustus einfach nickt und ebenfalls einen Schluck Whisky trinkt. Er hat das Gefühl, dass er noch viel mehr davon braucht, um diese Nacht der Enthüllungen zu überstehen. 

„Und hat Lord Sarafan einen solchen Wirt?“

Tori nickt bedauernd. „Den hat er. Seit einer ganzen Weile schon. Ein sehr altes und sehr mächtiges Wesen, das im Herzen des Mechanismus gefangen gehalten wird, durch komplexe Apparaturen mit der Masse verbunden und einsatzbereit, selbst jedoch verbittert darum kämpfend, Lord Sarafans Plan zu vereiteln…“ Tori seufzt traurig. „Das Wesen weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht und es will den Vampiren um nichts in der Welt Schaden zufügen, doch es wird gefangen gehalten und gefoltert und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie lange es Stand halten kann. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird. Tage? Wochen? Jahre sogar? Letztendlich wird Lord Sarafan gewinnen und die Rasse der Vampire ist für alle Zeit vom Antlitz der Welt getilgt… Außer, ihr haltet ihn auf.“

„Also sollen wir dieses Wesen töten?“, fragt Kain, doch Tori schüttelt vehement den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall! Das habe ich nie gesagt! Ihr dürft ihn nicht töten, er…“ Sie räuspert sich. „Das Wesen. Es kann nichts dafür. Ihr müsst es retten!“

Kain runzelt erneut seine Stirn „Und wie sollen wir das schaffen? Wir haben zwar den Nexusstein, aber keine Ahnung, wo sich das Portal befindet… Ich schätze, es gibt noch einen anderen Eingang zum Mechanismus, aber selbst, wenn wir den finden, können wir sicherlich nicht einfach hereinspazieren und dieses Wesen da rausholen… Was oder wer auch immer das sein mag.“ Der letzte Satz war eher als Frage gemeint, auf die Tori aber nicht weiter eingeht.

„Du hast recht, so einfach ist das leider nicht. Um das Wesen zu retten benötigt ihr zwei Dinge. Das Blut eines Hylden, um das Siegel zu brechen und in den Mechanismus zu gelangen… Und ein altes Artefakt, mit dem ihr das Wesen aus der Barriere befreien könnt, die es gefangen hält. Beides findet ihr im Kerker der Ewigkeit.“

„…Nie davon gehört.“, sagt Kain und auch Faustus zuckt hilflos die Schultern. 

Tori seufzt. „Noch so eine in Vergessenheit geratene Sache, so wie unsere ganze Vergangenheit… Es sollte mich wirklich nicht überraschen. Ich erzähle euch gleich davon, aber erstmal…“ Sie nimmt den Kessel vom Feuer und stellt ihn auf einem steinernen Untersatz auf dem Tisch ab. Dann nimmt sie eine Kelle und füllt einen Teil der Flüssigkeit in einen Tonkrug. „Bist du bereit, Faustus?“

Faustus muss schwer schlucken und diesmal ist es Kain, der ihm zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. „Versuchen wir es!“, sagt er schließlich selbstsicherer als er sich fühlt. Tori nimmt einen Becher, füllt einen Teil der völlig klaren und geruchsneutralen Flüssigkeit hinein und drückt ihn dann Faustus in die Hand. „Trink das, solange es noch warm ist.“ 

Faustus atmet einmal tief durch und schluckt dann die Flüssigkeit herunter. Sie ist noch sehr heiß und brennt in seiner Kehle, ist aber vollkommen geschmacksneutral, jedoch zu dickflüssig, als dass man sie für Wasser halten könnte… Alles in allem ist es ein recht unangenehmes Erlebnis. Als Tori im Nachgang die Flüssigkeit auf seinem Unterarm verteilt, dann einen Verband darüberlegt und ihn danach erneut mit dem Seidentuch bedeckt, ist auch das nicht besonders angenehm, denn die Flüssigkeit kratzt und juckt und fühlt sich an wie ein Fremdkörper auf seiner Haut. 

„Es ist gut, wenn es juckt: Das bedeutet, es wirkt!“, sagt Tori mit einem Zwinkern und Faustus lächelt trocken zurück. „Gut zu wissen… Wie lange wird es dauern, bis eine Wirkung zu erkennen ist?“

Tori zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das wird sich zeigen… Das Jucken sollte bald aufhören und es dürfte keine Nebenwirkungen geben… Du solltest den Verband aber erst nach ein paar Stunden entfernen. Je länger du warten kannst, desto besser. Das gilt übrigens auch für dein Bein. In den Büchern steht, man sollte die Haut nicht allzu bald der Umgebungsluft aussetzen. Du kannst den Arm doch ganz normal bewegen, oder?“

Faustus bewegt den Arm zur Probe und nickt dann. „Bis auf das Jucken ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Gut.“, sagt Tori. „Der Verband und das Tuch sollten auch gut halten und sich nicht lösen.“ Sie wirft einen Blick zum Tisch. „Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Sachen in Sicherheit bringen, bevor Lord Sarafan hier auftaucht. Wir müssten noch etwas Zeit haben, aber ich möchte mich ungern überraschen lassen. Braucht ihr noch irgendetwas?“

Kain und Faustus schütteln beide den Kopf. Tori packt das Buch und ein paar Schalen und Zutaten in die Kiste, ebenso ein paar der Bücher von den Regalen und ein paar andere Gegenstände und Kleidungsstücke aus ihrem Schrank. Die Vampire schauen ihr schweigend dabei zu und Faustus schüttet sich erneut zweifingerbreit Whisky ein und trinkt ihn langsam. Seine Gedanken kreisen um all das, was Tori ihnen erzählt hat und um den weiteren Verlauf ihrer Reise. Auch Kain scheint tief in Gedanken versunken, sein Blick ist auf das Feuer gerichtet, doch Faustus vermutet, dass er die Flammen gar nicht sieht, sondern irgendetwas anderes, Bilder und Erinnerungen, die nur er selbst zu sehen vermag.

Tori bringt schließlich die Kiste in den Keller und kommt nach einigen Minuten zurück und lässt sich den Vampiren gegenüber auf den Sessel sinken. „Alles erledigt.“, sagt sie zufrieden. „Also, wo war ich… Der Kerker der Ewigkeit ist wahrlich kein schöner Ort. Er war schon alt, als ich auf die Welt kam und um seine Entstehung und seinen Zweck ranken sich viele Mythen. Es ist nicht einmal sicher, ob die Hylden ihn ursprünglich erbauten oder die Vampire, oder eine Rasse, die vor diesen beiden das Land beherrschte. Fakt ist, die Gesetze der Zeit finden an diesem Ort keine Anwendung. Egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart oder der Zukunft ein Gefangener dorthin gebracht wird, ist dieser dort für die Ewigkeit gefangen. Er existiert dort losgelöst von der Zeit, zu jedem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte des Landes… Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn?“ 

„Wenn ich jetzt dort eingesperrt werde und jemand in der Vergangenheit den Kerker betritt, kann er mich sehen, obwohl ich eigentlich noch gar nicht dort sein könnte?“, fragt Faustus sofort und Tori nickt anerkennend. 

„Genau das meine ich. Fragt mich bitte nicht nach dem Warum und Wieso oder gar dem Zweck dieses Ortes… Es gibt Gefängniswächter, die selbst unsterblich sind und, soweit ich weiß, an den Kerker gebunden. Es sind geisterartige Wesen, die sich aber für kurze Zeit manifestieren und in die reale Welt eingreifen können.“

„Mit anderen Worten: Sie könnten uns angreifen.“, sagt Kain und Tori nickt. 

„Das tun sie aber in der Regel nicht. Ich habe Geschichten gelesen von Hylden, die als Besucher im Kerker waren, um ihn zu studieren. Die Wächter haben sie weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen, sie konnten den Kerker betreten und auch wieder verlassen. Nur wenn sie versuchten, etwas zu entwenden oder den Gefangenen Gewalt anzutun, haben sie eingegriffen. Und auch dann haben sie die Besucher normalerweise bloß aus dem Kerker teleportiert. Der einzige aufgezeichnete Fall eines Übergriffs war der eines Besuchers, der versuchte, sich den Wächtern zu widersetzen. Es heißt, er habe sie angegriffen und sei als Strafe dafür selbst ein Gefangener geworden.“

„In Ordnung. Die Wächter also am besten nicht angreifen…“, sagt Faustus. „Wer außer den Wächtern hat denn die Macht darüber, zu entscheiden, wer den Kerker als Besucher betritt und wieder verlässt, und wer dort auf ewig gefangen bleibt?“

Tori zuckt die Schultern. „So einfach ist das nicht zu sagen, denn keiner weiß genau, wer den Kerker erschuf und theoretisch kann sich jedes Wesen zu jedem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte Zutritt verschaffen. Fakt ist, dass nur sehr mächtige und einflussreiche Wesen dazu imstande sind, jemanden in den Kerker zu verdammen.“

„Mächtig und einflussreich wie Lord Sarafan?“, hakt Kain nach und Tori nickt. „Lord Sarafan definitiv. Er hat auch zu seiner Zeit schon Verbrecher in den Kerker geschickt. Mörder am eigenen Volk sowie Verräter und politische Gefangene.“

„Verstehe… Wir gehen also als Besucher in den Kerker und suchen nach… Was? Dem Blut eines Hylden und einem Artefakt? Bist du nicht auch ein Hylde? Kannst du uns nicht dein Blut geben?“

Tori schüttelt den Kopf. „Mein Blut könnt ihr nicht haben.“

„Oder willst du es uns nicht geben?“, hakt Kain nach und Tori wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich würde es euch geben, wenn es euch etwas nützen würde. Aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass Hash keine Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, um mir einen Zugang zum Mechanismus zu verwehren. Ich hätte nicht auf euch gewartet, wenn ich eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, selbst zu handeln. Hash hat einen Blutszauber angewandt, ich kann den Mechanismus nicht betreten… Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht versucht…“, ergänzt sie, fast schon verbittert. 

„Ist ja gut.“, sagt Kain leicht frustriert. „Ich glaube dir ja. Also nach wem suchen wir dann?“

„Nach dem Baumeister des Mechanismus.“

Faustus hebt überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Und der sitzt im Kerker?“

Tori nickt. „Von Hash'ak'gik selbst dorthin gebracht.“

„Und warum? Hätte er ihm nicht eher, keine Ahnung, ein Denkmal bauen sollen oder so?“

„Auch diese Geschichte würde den Rahmen der begrenzten Zeit übersteigen, die wir miteinander haben. Ich sage nur so viel: Als die breite Bevölkerung von dem Mechanismus erfuhr, gab das einen großen Skandal. Hash musste sich von dem Bau distanzieren und tat, als hätte er von nichts gewusst. Der Baumeister wurde beschuldigt, im Alleingang gehandelt und die Regierung hintergangen zu haben und erhielt daher die Höchststrafe.“

„Ganz schön bitter…“, sagt Kain. „Und sein Blut kann das Siegel brechen und uns Zugang verschaffen?“

Tori nickt. „Da bin ich mir sehr sicher.“

„In Ordnung. Woran erkennen wir ihn?“ 

„Gar nicht.“, antwortet Tori. „Ihr werdet die Wächter fragen müssen.“ 

„Und die werden uns einfach so helfen?“, fragt Faustus zweifelnd. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wollten wir nur mit dem Baumeister reden. Wir müssen sein Blut entwenden und dann noch dieses Artefakt finden… Das wird die Wächter bestimmt nicht freuen, nach dem, was du uns von ihnen erzählt hast.“ 

Tori zuckt mit den Schultern. „Solange ihr den Baumeister nicht tötet, sollte euch die Sache mit dem Blut keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Und das Artefakt… Das müsste er eigentlich bei sich tragen. So wie ich das sehe, habt ihr gute Chancen, den Kerker wieder zu verlassen.“

Faustus stöhnt missbilligend und Kain verengt seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Es besteht also die Möglichkeit, dass die Wächter uns nicht mehr hinauslassen?!“ 

„Natürlich, die besteht immer.“, erwidert Tori unbeeindruckt. „Aber ich glaube fest an euch.“

Faustus und Kain blicken sich schweigend an. Kain hebt eine Augenbraue und Faustus neigt den Kopf zur Seite. Stumme Kommunikation, sie sind ein eingespieltes Team. Und das Ergebnis des Austauschs ist klar: Sie haben keine Wahl. Sie werden Toris Einschätzung auch in diesem Punkt einfach vertrauen müssen. 

„Wird der Baumeister uns sein Blut denn freiwillig geben?“, fragt Faustus schließlich.

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen.“, sagt Tori. „Er hasst mich, soviel steht fest… Erwähnt also besser nicht, dass ich euch geschickt habe.“ 

Kains Mundwinkel zucken. „Das klingt nach einer bewegenden Vorgeschichte...“

„Bewegend in der Tat“, sagt Tori mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Und ebenfalls eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal. Glaubt mir einfach, wenn ich sage, dass er sogar allen Grund hat, mich zu hassen. Von seinem Standpunkt aus gesehen… Sei es, wie es ist - Ihr müsst sein Blut abfüllen, ich werde euch eine Phiole mitgeben. Ein paar Tropfen sollten reichen, um den Mechanismus zu betreten.“

„Und wo finden wir diesen Eingang?“ 

„Es gibt mehrere von ihnen, die meisten entziehen sich meiner Kenntnis oder liegen viel zu weit von hier entfernt. Doch einer liegt tief in den Katakomben unter Meridian, tief unterhalb der Gewölbe, die Vorador und seine Vampire bewohnen.“

„Irgendwo unter dem Heiligtum…“, sagt Faustus. „Das ist perfekt. Vielleicht kann Umah danach suchen, während wir im Kerker sind? Das könnte uns Zeit verschaffen.“ Kain verzieht das Gesicht, als hätte er gerade auf etwas besonders Saures gebissen und Faustus fährt schnell fort: „Ich weiß, dass du Umah nicht über den Weg traust und ich weiß, dass du von der ganzen Sache mit dem Flüstern nicht begeistert bist. Aber hier geht es um mehr als das. Um viel mehr.“ …Kannst du deinen Stolz nicht einmal beiseitelegen? Diese Worte hängen unausgesprochen zwischen den beiden Vampiren und sie blicken sich lange schweigend an. Kain hadert sichtlich mit sich, bevor er sich schließlich seinem Schicksal ergibt. „In Ordnung… Ich werde Umah instruieren, bevor wir den Kerker betreten.“

Faustus nickt sichtbar erleichtert und wendet sich wieder Tori zu. „Also haben wir dann das Blut und wissen, wie wir zum Mechanismus gelangen… Bleibt noch das Artefakt?“

Tori nickt bestätigend. „Es handelt sich um eine Einheit bestehend aus zwei glatten Steinen. Einer ist schwarz und einer ist weiß. Beide Steine sollte der Baumeister bei sich tragen, wie schon erwähnt. Sie sind zusammen mit ihm in den Kerker gekommen. Sollte er sie nicht haben, müsste er zumindest wissen, wo sie sich befinden.“

„Und was bewirken sie?“, fragt Kain.

„Der schwarze Stein bringt dich dorthin, wo der weiße Stein ist, und zwar immer. Ungeachtet irgendwelcher Barrieren, Zauber oder sonstigem. Ihr müsst beide Steine an euch nehmen und dem Wesen im Mechanismus den schwarzen Stein bringen. Dann kann es durch die Barrieren entkommen und ist frei!“ 

„Und damit hat die Masse keinen Wirt mehr und der Mechanismus stellt keine Bedrohung mehr für die Vampire dar.“, schlussfolgert Faustus. 

„Korrekt.“, sagt Tori. 

„Und was passiert dann?“, fragt Kain. „Wenn wir das Wesen befreit haben? Wie geht es dann weiter?“

Tori atmet tief durch und wird auf einmal sehr ernst. „Das Wesen wird euch erzählen, wie es weitergeht. Es ist sehr alt und weiß sehr vieles und ich weiß, es ist sehr viel verlangt, aber: Ihr müsst ihm vertrauen. So wie ihr mir Vertrauen geschenkt habt. So wie ihr euch gegenseitig vertraut. Glaubt mir, es wird alles einen Sinn ergeben und wenn alles nach Plan läuft, werden wir auch noch die Gelegenheit haben, über alles zu sprechen. Dann erzähle ich euch die ganze Geschichte, nicht nur Bruchstücke davon. Meine Gabe ist eine ganz besondere und sie zu besitzen keine einfache Bürde. Es gibt vieles, was auch ich noch nicht weiß. Das große Ganze, das hinter allem steckt… Das hinter Nosgoths Verfall steckt… Glaubt mir nur bitte: Ich bin auf eurer Seite und will euch helfen. Und ebenso das Wesen, das ihr im Mechanismus finden werdet.“

Sie bedenkt die beiden Vampire mit einem intensiven, beinahe flehenden Blick und sie erscheint Faustus in diesem Augenblick so aufrichtig und verletzlich, dass er nicht umhinkann, ihr voll und ganz zu vertrauen und sie das auch wissen zu lassen. „Ich glaube dir.“, sagt er bedeutungsvoll. „Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, dir zu helfen.“ 

Tori nickt dankbar und wendet sich dann an Kain, der nach einem langen Moment des Überlegens sagt: „Dieses Wesen… Es scheint dir wirklich etwas zu bedeuten.“ Tori lacht kurz auf und lächelt dann zaghaft. „So offensichtlich, was?“ 

Kain nickt. „Ich akzeptiere deinen Plan, Tori.“, sagt er schließlich und auch ihm schenkt Tori ein dankbares Lächeln. „Ich danke euch beiden. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viel mir das-“ Sie hält mitten im Satz inne und lauscht angestrengt, dann verdunkelt sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig.

„Er ist hier.“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Schlusswort:  
Was soll ich sagen – In diesem Kapitel weicht meine Geschichte erneut stark vom Original ab. Ich persönlich fand damals beim Spielen, dass sehr hohes Potential in der Idee mit der Seherin steckte, war dann jedoch ziemlich enttäuscht von der Szene mit ihr. Beim Schreiben dieser Geschichte ist meine Fantasie dann immer mehr mit mir durchgegangen, und zwar so weit, dass ich Toris komplette Hintergrundgeschichte und ihre Verwicklung in den Krieg zwischen Hylden und Geflügelten erfunden habe. Davon wird in diesem Kapitel nur ein Bruchteil erzählt. Weiterhin ist beim Lesen vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ich viele Enthüllungen vorweggenommen habe, die im Original erst viel später angesprochen werden. Das war ebenfalls volle Absicht.   
Zum Krieg zwischen Hylden und Vampiren und dem Bau und den Eigenarten der Säulen habe ich ebenfalls im Vorfeld viel recherchiert und hoffe, dass meine Änderung der Ereignisse nicht zu Logikfehlern geführt hat. Bei Rückfragen stehe ich wie immer zur Verfügung! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

Übrigens: Die jetzt noch ausstehenden acht Kapitel (fast 70.000 Wörter!) meiner Geschichte habe ich im Laufe der letzten anderthalb Monate runtergeschrieben. Das ist wohl das einzig Positive, das ich der Kurzarbeit aufgrund von Corona abgewinnen konnte. Sonst hätte sich das Schreiben gewiss noch Monate hingezogen.


	18. Kapitel 18

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

Here's to the fall  
The fall of us all  
Are we nothing but leaves in the wind?  
Here's to the fall  
Here's to the darkness to come for us all  
Turning day into night  
…  
May our souls survive 

(Kamelot : Here’s to the Fall) 

-

KAPITEL 18

/ Uralte Mächte /

-

Jetzt hört Faustus es auch. Ferne Stimmen. Fußgetrampel. Das Scharren von Kriegsmaschinerie. Seine Hand verkrampft sich um sein leeres Whiskyglas. „Sollen wir in den Keller gehen?“, fragt er, doch Tori schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Er muss uns sehen.“, sagt sie. „Er muss klar und deutlich sehen, dass wir in der Hütte sind, bevor er sie in Brand steckt. Ich werde jetzt da rausgehen und mit ihm reden, und ihr kommt nach, wenn ihr es für richtig gedenkt.“ Tori geht auf den Kamin zu und legt einen verborgenen Schalter um. „Ich habe einen Schutzschild aktiviert, der die Flammen für einen Moment in Schach hält. Auf der Veranda sind wir fürs Erste sicher… Haltet euch bereit.“

Tori geht zur Tür und die beiden Vampire stellen sich an der Wand daneben auf. Sie lauschen, als die Blauhaarige tief durchatmet und dann entschlossen aus der Tür hinaus auf die Veranda tritt. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Hash?“, sagt sie leichthin und eine tiefe, nachhallende Stimme antwortet: „Spiel keine Spiele mit mir, Hexe. Du weißt, weshalb ich hier bin!“

„Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich nicht fragen, Hash. Ich besitze eine Gabe, aber das macht mich noch lange nicht allwissend.“

„Die Barriere wurde deaktiviert. Jemand hat sich Zutritt verschafft, zwei Vampire. Und ich verlange, dass du sie mir auslieferst!“

„Vampire?!“, lacht Tori auf. „Vampire habe ich schon seit Jahrhunderten keine zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich dachte, du hättest sie schon alle getötet.“

„Dann macht es dir wohl nichts aus, wenn wir deine schäbige Hütte durchsuchen, oder? Ihr beiden – Rückt vor!“ Die letzte Anweisung scheint zwei Sarafanen gegolten zu haben, die sich nun wohl in Richtung der Hütte begeben. 

„Nein, ich… Bitte-“, sagt Tori mit einer Verunsicherung in der Stimme, von der Faustus weiß, dass sie gespielt ist. Er weiß, dass das der Moment ist, in dem sie aktiv werden müssen, und Kain neben ihm weiß das auch. Kain geht voran, mit erhobenem Schwert aus der Tür tretend, dicht gefolgt von Faustus, die Dolche fest im Griff. „Das wird nicht nötig sein!“, ruft Kain mit gefletschten Zähnen. „Wir sind hier! Stell dich uns, wenn du dich traust!“

Faustus lässt seinen Blick über das Plateau schweifen. Lord Sarafan steht umringt von Sarafanenkriegern in voller Montur. Einige von ihnen tragen Fackeln und andere von ihnen tragen Bögen und Köcher mit Brandpfeilen. Die Intention dahinter ist mehr als deutlich.

„Ihr solltet doch in der Hütte bleiben!“, ruft Tori sichtlich frustriert. Angst spiegelt sich in ihren Augen, die Faustus ihr geglaubt hätte, hätte sie nicht vorher die Anweisung gegeben, dass die Vampire ihr folgen sollen. Eine sehr gute Schauspielerin, wenn es darauf ankommt, ähnlich wie Faustus selbst. Das scheint ihnen zugute zu kommen. 

„Ich lasse mir nichts von dir befehlen, Weib!“, sagt Kain, arrogant wie eh und je und sich voll und ganz auf Toris Spiel einlassend. Faustus fragt sich, welche Erwartungen hier wohl an ihn selbst gestellt werden, doch er glaubt, dass er mit der Rolle des stummen, verunsicherten Beobachters ganz gut bedient ist. 

„Du kannst ihn nicht besiegen, Kain, er ist zu stark für dich! In der Hütte bist du in Sicherheit!“

„Ihr seid Narren, alle beide!“, ruft Lord Sarafan. „Alle drei… Wie fühlt sich das an, auf der Seite der Verlierer zu stehen, Verräter?“, fragt er an Faustus gewandt und unwillkürlich fährt Faustus ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er drängt seine Furcht zurück, verstärkt den Griff um seine Dolche und erwidert mit fester Stimme, „Ich fühle mich besser als je zuvor, danke der Nachfrage!“

Lord Sarafan stößt ein Geräusch aus, das eine Mischung aus einem Lachen und einem Wutschrei zu sein scheint und gibt dann ohne Vorwarnung das Signal zum Angriff. Die Sarafanen halten ihre Pfeile in das Feuer der Fackeln, legen an und schießen sie in hohem Bogen Richtung Hütte. Doch wie Tori schon ankündigte, prallen sie wenige Meter vor der Hütte harmlos an einer Barriere ab.

Lord Sarafan brüllt wütend auf. „Das wird dir nichts nützen! Nicht auf Dauer! Du hast meine Macht schon immer unterschätzt, Hexe, und diesmal ist es dein Untergang! Euer aller Untergang!“

„Das wird sich zeigen!“, ruft Tori und befielt dann an Kain gewandt: „Geht zurück in die Hütte, sofort!“

„Aber dann sind wir gefangen!“, entgegnet dieser. „Wir sollten uns ihm jetzt stellen! Ich bin bereit für den Kampf! Wir können ihn besiegen!“ Kain setzt sich in Bewegung und Faustus steckt seine Dolche weg und schließt wie automatisch seine Hände um Kains Schultern. 

„Lass mich los!“, ruft Kain und versucht sich loszureißen, doch Faustus lässt den Griff nicht locker. In diesem Augenblick weiß er selbst nicht, ob Kain schauspielert oder Ernst macht. So oder so muss er ihn dazu bringen, wieder in die Hütte zu gehen. 

„Sie hat recht!“, sagt Faustus. „Sie ist mächtig und sie sagte, sie weiß, was sie tut! Wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen!“ Kain blickt zwischen Faustus und Lord Sarafan hin und her, sichtlich zwiegespalten, bevor er sich schließlich Tori zuwendet. „Du schuldest mir was!“, knurrt er bevor er sich abrupt umwendet und zurück in die Hütte marschiert, dicht gefolgt von Faustus. 

„Glaubst du, er hat das geschluckt?“, fragt Faustus leise, als sie erneut außer Sichtweite sind. 

„Möglich.“, sagt Kain bloß mit rauer Stimme und sichtlich außer Atem, und Faustus erkennt, dass diese Begegnung Kain tatsächlich an die Substanz gegangen ist und es ihm schwerfiel, seiner so greifbar nahen Rache den Rücken zu kehren – Erneut! 

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Kain.“, sagt Faustus leise und Kain scheint sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Das will ich auch sehr hoffen!“, gibt er zurück. 

Unterdessen prallen weitere Feuerpfeile harmlos an der Barriere ab und Lord Sarafan und Tori duellieren sich mit Worten. Tori scheint irgendetwas in Richtung der Sarafanen zu werfen und es ertönt eine Explosion, gefolgt von Schreien und der Stimme Lord Sarafans, der seine Männer zur Ruhe auffordert. Im Sekundentakt prallen nun die Pfeile auf die Barriere ein und weitere Explosionen erschüttern das Plateau. Es scheint Stunden zu dauernd obwohl es nur Minuten sein können und die beiden Vampire stehen reglos an der Wand und warten ab, was geschieht. 

Schließlich durchbricht ein Pfeil die Barriere und landet auf der Veranda. Tori flucht und tritt das Feuer aus, weitere Explosionen ertönen und mehr Pfeile finden ein Ziel, bis die Barriere schließlich mit einem Knistern vollends in sich zusammenbricht. Tori schreit auf und flieht in die Hütte, gefolgt vom triumphal-hämischen Lachen Lord Sarafans. „Es tut mir leid! Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten!“, ruft Tori panisch und schließt die Tür, während sie den Vampiren kaum merklich zuzwinkert und ihnen bedeutet, ihr zum Kamin zu folgen. 

„Wir haben dir vertraut!“, brüllt Kain außer sich und laut genug, dass Lord Sarafan es draußen sicher hören kann. „Wir müssen hier raus! Noch haben wir die Chance, ihn zu töten! Wir müssen-“

Tori drückt erneut einen Schalter am Kamin und ohne Vorwarnung bricht ein Teil des Vordaches, das schon lichterloh in Flammen steht, in sich zusammen. Es kracht auf die Veranda und blockiert den Weg nach draußen. Tori schreit überrascht auf, die Stimme voller Angst und auch Faustus stößt ein ungläubiges Keuchen aus, während Kain tobt, völlig außer sich. Ein weiterer Hebel lässt einen weiteren Teil der Hütte einstürzen und die Seherin bedeutet den Vampiren, ihr zum Eingang des Kellers zu folgen, begleitet von lautem Husten, Schmerzensschreien und Vorwürfen. Sie öffnen die Tür und laufen die ersten Stufen hinab, bevor Tori stehen bleibt und noch einen Hebel betätigt, der weitere Teile der Hütte in sich zusammenbrechen lässt. Alle drei schreien gequält auf, dann zieht Tori die Tür hinter sich zu und läuft die Treppe herunter, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Für einen Moment verharren die drei im Dunkeln, nur orangener Feuerschein leuchtet unter dem Türschlitz hervor und wirft unheilvolle Schatten die Stufen hinab. Dann entzündet Tori eine Lampe und in ihrem Schein ist ein kleiner Raum mit groben Ziegelwänden zu erkennen, der allerlei Gerümpel enthält, aber keinen offensichtlichen Ausgang. 

„Sag mir bitte, dass du einen Plan hast!“, stöhnt Kain auf und Tori grinst nur und drückt zielsicher auf einen Ziegelstein, der unter ihren Fingern nachgibt. Lautlos schwingt eine Tür auf, die vorher nicht da war. 

„Gut?“, fragt Tori mit einem Grinsen. 

„…Ich sollte wirklich nicht überrascht sein.“, entgegnet Kain, der aber sichtlich erleichtert aussieht. 

Hinter der Tür führt eine weitere Treppe nach unten. Die Wände hier sind aus nacktem Stein und scheinen in den Felsen gehauen worden zu sein, ebenso wie die Treppe. An ihrem unteren Ende folgen ein kurzer Gang und dann eine Eisentür, die lautlos aufschwingt, sobald Tori sich ihr nähert. Sie betreten einen winzigen Raum mit einer weiteren Eisentür und seltsamen blinkenden Gerätschaften und Knöpfen an einer Wand. Tori drückt einen Hebel herunter und die Tür, aus der sie den Raum betreten haben, schwingt lautlos zu. Dann tippt Tori eine Tastenkombination auf einer grün leuchtenden Tafel ein und betätigt einen roten Knopf. Augenblicklich ertönen mehrere dumpfe Explosionen und der Boden des Raumes wird minimal erschüttert. Dann kehrt erneut Ruhe ein.

„Will ich wissen, was das war…?“, fragt Kain und bringt Tori damit zum Lachen. „Ich habe gerade den Keller und die Treppe zum Einsturz gebracht… Selbst wenn Lord Sarafan uns das Theater nicht abgekauft haben sollte, wird er jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, uns zu folgen. Übrigens: Gut improvisiert!“

„Du hättest uns ruhig ein bisschen mehr vorwarnen können.“, kritisiert Kain, doch Tori zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Das wäre dann aber weniger… von Herzen gekommen.“ Sie schenkt Kain ein wissendes Lächeln und Faustus wird klar, dass sie um seinen inneren Konflikt sehr wohl wusste. Und ihm wird wieder einmal vor Augen geführt, dass Tori, so klein und freundlich sie auch wirken mag, bei weitem niemand ist, den man sich zum Feind machen sollte. Zum Glück ist sie auf unserer Seite, denkt er bei sich und berührt unwillkürlich seinen Arm - Das Jucken ist schon ein wenig abgeklungen. Auch sein Bein schmerzt nicht mehr, er spürt das Kribbeln der Salbe nur noch ein klein wenig und auch nur, wenn er sich voll darauf konzentriert.

Tori tippt unterdessen eine weitere Tastenkombination ein und lautlos schwingt die andere Eisentür auf. Dahinter zum Vorschein kommt ein weiß gefliester Gang, hell erleuchtet durch Licht, das aus langen Röhren an der Decke zu strömen und weder Feuer, Gas noch Glyphenmagie entsprungen scheint. Von dem Gang gehen in unregelmäßigen Abständen Türen ab, von denen jede ebenfalls durch eine Tafel mit Zahlencode-Eingabe gesichert ist. Solcherlei Technik hat Faustus nie zuvor gesehen, doch bei Tori hat er einfach aufgehört, irgendetwas infrage zu stellen. Er atmet tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen, wird dabei aber wieder diesem eigentümlich vertrauten Geruch gewahr, den er angesichts der Enthüllungen und des Aufeinandertreffens mit Lord Sarafan beiseitegeschoben hatte. Er ist hier unten intensiver als je zuvor und Faustus kann beinahe eine physische Spur erkennen, die den Gang entlang verläuft und vor einer der Türen endet. Wie ein leises Flüstern pulsiert eine ungewöhnlich vertraute Aura in seinem Inneren und fordert ihn dazu auf, näherzutreten… Wie in Trance setzt Faustus sich in Bewegung, das Herz heftig in seiner Brust schlagend, seltsam losgelöst von seinem Körper. Er erreicht die Tür, legt eine heftig zitternde Hand dagegen und fühlt ein Kribbeln, das von seiner Hand bis hinab zu seinen Füßen strömt, seinen ganzen Körper durchdringt, und er kann sich selbst fühlen, doppelt, als würde er zweimal existieren in diesem seltsamen Augenblick der Entrückung, nur durch die Tür getrennt von-

Tori steht plötzlich vor ihm, ihn zurückdrängend und den Kontakt zwischen ihm und der Tür unterbrechend. „Wir müssen weiter!“, sagt sie herrisch und ist in diesem Augenblick viel mehr die Seherin als die gutmütige Tori, und wie automatisch leistet Faustus ihr Folge und wendet sich von der Tür ab, auch wenn es ihm schwerfällt… 

„Was war das gerade…?“, fragt er zittrig, den Blick immer wieder zurück zur Tür richtend und sich auf einmal seltsam leer fühlend. Als hätte er etwas gefunden, was ihm direkt wieder entrissen wurde, ohne dass er die Relevanz und Art seines Funds hätte begreifen können. 

Tori, wieder ganz die Alte, schenkt Faustus einen wissenden aber bedauernden Blick. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“, sagt sie und fügt so leise, dass wohl nicht einmal Kain es hören kann, hinzu: „Du wirst es bald verstehen, hab Geduld.“ Und dieser Satz lässt Faustus noch verwirrter zurück, als er es vorher schon war. Er wirft einen Blick zu Kain und der erwidert ihn halb verstehend und halb ratlos, so als hätte er die Präsenz schon gespürt aber nicht die volle Bandbreite dessen erlebt, was Faustus wiederfahren ist. Er hält ebenfalls vor der Tür inne und mustert sie kurz abwägend, macht aber keine Anstalten, sie zu berühren. Vielleicht, weil er Toris wachsamen Blick auf sich spürt, vielleicht aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

Sie setzen ihren Weg alsbald fort und laufen den langen Korridor hinab. An seinem Ende treten sie erneut durch eine Eisentür in eine Art Schleuse, die jedoch einen Tisch mit einer Kiste beherbergt, in welcher Tori gleich anfängt zu kramen. „Ich hoffe, ihr seid schwindelfrei.“, sagt Tori und drückt Faustus eine Art Armbrust in die Hand, solide jedoch äußerst leicht, aus einem ihm gänzlich unbekannten dunklen Material. Kain übergibt sie derweil eine dicke Rolle aus einem aufgewickelten dünnen dunklen Seil, das Faustus ebenfalls gänzlich fremd ist. An dem einen Ende ist eine Art Verschluss zum Einhaken angebracht, am anderen Ende ist ein solider schwarzer Wurfanker befestigt. Als letztes nimmt Tori noch zwei weitere Konstruktionen aus der Kiste hervor: Eine Art von Laufkatze mit beidseitigen Griffen und verschiedenen Verschlüssen und Rollen. Faustus hat eine grobe Vermutung, wofür diese Gegenstände Verwendung finden könnten. „Lass mich raten…“, sagt er. „Der Kerker befindet sich nicht auf dem Festland?“ 

„Stimmt genau!“, sagt Tori anerkennend. „Der Kerker ist auf einem Felsen draußen im Meer erbaut, ungefähr dreihundert Meter von der Klippe entfernt, zu der ich euch gleich führe. Der Seilwerfer ist eine Original Hylden-Konstruktion und ich habe ihn schon unzählige Male benutzt. Absolut verlässlich und einfach in der Handhabung! Legt die Sachen ruhig auf dem Tisch ab, dann erkläre ich euch alles, wenn ihr wollt…“ 

Sie geht in eine detaillierte Erklärung der Funktionsweise über und Faustus ist fasziniert von der einfachen und effizienten Bauart. Tief in sich empfindet er das Verlangen, mehr über die Hylden und ihre Erfindungen zu erfahren. So sehr er Lord Sarafan auch verabscheut, ist er doch fasziniert von den jahrtausendealten Errungenschaften. Fürchterliche Waffen sind aus seiner Herrschaft hervorgegangen, nicht zuletzt auch der Mechanismus, den es zu zerstören gilt, doch muss das Zeitalter der Hylden ein prächtiges gewesen sein, fortschrittlich und pulsierend… Undenkbar, dass das meiste davon unter dem Sand der Zeit begraben werden sollte. Was sich vielleicht noch alles finden ließe, mit der nötigen Zeit und den richtigen Ressourcen…

„Habt ihr alles verstanden?“, fragt Tori schließlich und die Vampire nicken beide.

„Ist ja einfach genug.“, sagt Kain. „Nur der Weg da rüber wird ein bisschen beschwerlich.“

Tori grinst spitzbübisch. „Nach der Feinjustierung der Konstruktion müsst ihr einfach auf diesen Knopf hier drücken.“ Sie deutet auf ein Paneel seitlich der Laufkatze. „Der Rest geht dann fast von alleine.“

„Erstaunlich!“, sagt Faustus fasziniert, während Kain misstrauisch fragt, um was für eine Art Magie es sich dabei handelt. Toris Lächeln wird noch eine Spur breiter, während sie erklärt: „Keine Magie, sondern Wissenschaft! Willkommen in meiner Welt!“

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit…“, sagt Faustus bedauernd. „Ich habe so viele Fragen…“ 

„Alles zu seiner Zeit.“, sagt Tori mit einem Zwinkern, das vermuten lässt, dass sie so viel mehr über die Zukunft weiß, als die beiden Vampire. Sie kramt erneut in ihrer Truhe und zieht dann eine kleine gläserne Phiole an einem Lederband hervor, die sie spontan Faustus in die Hand drückt. „Das werdet ihr brauchen, passt gut darauf auf.“, sagt sie und sieht dabei zu, wie Faustus sich das Band um den Hals hängt und die Phiole unter seinem Hemd verstaut. Dann wendet sie sich an Kain. „Du wolltest noch deine Freundin in Meridian kontaktieren, richtig? Mach das am besten jetzt gleich, solange wir noch hier drinnen sind.“

„Sie ist keine Freundin.“, sagt Kain abfällig, wendet sich dann jedoch ab und scheint sich zu konzentrieren. Tori und Faustus warten schweigend, während Kain über Umahs dunkle Gabe Kontakt zu der schwarzhaarigen Vampirin aufnimmt. 

-  
-  
-

Für Kain kommt der Einsatz des Flüsterns einer Art Niederlage gleich. Er hat sich so vehement dagegen ausgesprochen und Umah sogar gedroht, damit sie ihn nie wieder auf diese Art und Weise kontaktiert. Und jetzt lässt er sich selbst dazu herab und muss sich sogar ein Stück weit den Nutzen dieser dunklen Gabe eingestehen… Doch sein Stolz ist ein geringer Preis für den zeitlichen Vorteil, den sie durch den Einsatz dieser Gabe gewinnen. Er wirft einen Blick zu Faustus, der ihm aufmunternd zunickt. Kain nickt unmerklich zurück und schließt dann seine Augen. Er muss es vermutlich nicht tun, doch mit geschlossenen Augen kann er sich besser darauf konzentrieren, vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Abbild von Umah zu erschaffen. 

…Umah…, projiziert er einen klaren Gedanken durch seinen Geist zum Abbild der schwarzhaarigen Vampirin. Dann wartet er. Und wartet. Als nach einer knappen Minute nichts geschieht, versucht er es erneut und erhält so augenblicklich eine Antwort, dass er beinahe die geistige Verbindung verliert. 

…Kain? Bist du es?! Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört! Wo bist du? Ist etwas passiert?! Kain?!...

…Ja, ja, beruhige dich. Ich bin es…, schafft Kain es, in seinen Gedanken zu knurren. Er konnte sich erneut fokussieren und fühlt sich innerlich ruhig, lässt die Vampirin jedoch äußerlich sein Missfallen spüren. …Hör gut zu, das ist wichtig. Ich habe wenig Zeit und werde mich nicht wiederholen…, kommt er direkt zum Punkt. …Du erinnerst dich an den Mechanismus, über den wir gesprochen haben?... Er wartet kurz Umahs Bestätigung ab, bevor er weiterspricht. …Unter Meridian verläuft ein Geflecht aus Tunneln, welches zu einer Waffe führt. Diese hat die Macht, alle Vampire auf einen Schlag zu vernichten. Lord Sarafan wird die Waffe benutzen, sobald sie bereit zum Einsatz ist, doch wann das sein wird, wissen wir nicht. Sag Vorador, dass ein Eingang zum Mechanismus irgendwo unter eurem Heiligtum sein muss. Vermutlich tief unter euch in irgendwelchen längst stillgelegten oder auch versperrten Teilen der Katakomben. Ihr müsst sofort mit der Suche beginnen. Meldet euch, wenn ihr etwas gefunden habt. Egal, was es ist. Vermutlich eine Art versiegeltes Tor oder dergleichen. Haltet einfach die Augen offen…

…Woher weißt du das?!..., kommt die prompte Antwort. …Wo seid ihr, und wann kommt ihr zurück? Helft ihr uns bei der Suche?...

Kain beißt die Zähne zusammen, seine aufkeimende Wut unterdrückend. …Hast du verstanden, was ich dir gesagt habe?!...

Er hört Umah förmlich in Gedanken schlucken. …Das habe ich, Kain… Aber-…

…Gut…, unterbricht Kain Umahs Einwände. …Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir wieder da sind. Wir müssen noch etwas erledigen. Sag Vorador, dass wir nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, die Waffe zu entschärfen...

…Das mache ich. Und ich melde mich, wenn wir etwas gefunden haben. Aber Kain…

…Kein Aber! Wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast, die etwas zur Sache tun, solltet ihr vielleicht lieber mit der Suche starten!...

Kain wartet ein paar Sekunden, dann kann er Umahs resigniertes Seufzen beinahe spüren. …Ist gut…, sagt sie, und dann: …Seid vorsichtig… 

Schließlich ist es Umah, welche die Verbindung unterbricht, was Kain gelinde gesagt überrascht. Er hätte mit mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet, mit mehr Rückfragen. Vermutlich weiß Umah mittlerweile genau, wann es hoffnungslos ist, mit Kain zu diskutieren, was der blonde Vampir sehr begrüßt. Er öffnet die Augen und tritt zu Faustus und Tori. 

„Die Kabal werden nach dem Eingang zum Mechanismus suchen. Umah meldet sich bei mir, sobald sie was hat.“

„Mehr können wir wohl nicht tun.“, sagt Faustus sichtlich zufrieden und wendet sich dann an Tori. „Können wir los?“

Die blauhaarige Hyldin scheint in Gedanken eine Liste durchzugehen und nickt dann schließlich. „Eine Sache noch… Ich habe ja schon erwähnt, wie es sich mit der Zeit im Kerker verhält. Für Besucher vergeht sie überhaupt nicht. Egal, wie viel Zeit ihr im Kerker verbringt – Wenn ihr ihn verlasst, seid ihr genau an dem Zeitpunkt angelangt, an dem ihr ihn betreten habt.“

„Also wir gehen rein und wenn alles glatt läuft, sind wir sofort wieder draußen?“, fragt Faustus und Tori nickt. 

„Ganz genau. Draußen geht in einer knappen Stunde die Sonne auf, aber bis dahin solltet ihr längst in Sicherheit sein. Ich zeige euch gleich noch, wie ihr zurück nach Meridian kommt. Könnt ihr mir vielleicht noch einmal den Plan schildern? Nur damit ich weiß, dass ihr auch nichts vergessen habt.“

„Wir fragen die Wächter, wo wir den Baumeister finden.“, beginnt Kain wie automatisch. „Dann zapfen wir ihm Blut ab, natürlich ohne ihn dabei zu töten.“

„Und am besten, ohne dich zu erwähnen…“, ergänzt Faustus. „Dann nehmen wir ihm diese Steine ab. Der schwarze bringt dich dahin, wo der weiße ist.“, zitiert er dabei Toris Erklärung. „Wenn er sie nicht hat, fragen wir ihn danach und suchen sie.“

„Danach lassen uns die Wächter hoffentlich wieder raus.“, wirft Kain sarkastisch ein und Faustus stupst ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an, was dieser trocken schmunzelnd ignoriert. „Wenn wir raus sind, geht es zurück nach Meridian. Du erklärst uns gleich noch wie wir dorthin zurückkommen.“

„Wenn wir dann dort sind, haben die Kabal hoffentlich schon den Eingang zum Mechanismus gefunden.“, fährt Faustus fort. „Wir öffnen ihn mit dem Blut des Baumeisters, suchen das gefangene Wesen und befreien es mithilfe der Steine.“

„Der schwarze Stein müsste dem Wesen helfen, die Barriere zu überwinden.“, ergänzt Kain und Tori nickt. 

„Ganz genau. Alles weitere werdet ihr erfahren, wenn es soweit ist.“, sagt sie sichtlich erleichtert und zufrieden. „Habt ihr sonst noch Fragen zu diesem Plan?“

„Warum… kommst du eigentlich nicht mit uns?“, fragt Faustus zögerlich. Kain ist verwundert, dass er sich diese Frage noch nicht selbst gestellt hat. Mit Tori hätten sie bessere Chancen, soviel stände fest. Und da ihr die Mission scheinbar sehr am Herzen liegt und sie auch emotional involviert zu sein scheint, wäre es eigentlich nur logisch, wenn sie sich den Vampiren anschließen würde. 

Doch Tori schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf. „Glaubt mir, ich würde mit euch kommen, wenn es ginge… Aber mein Weg ist ein anderer.“ Ihre Worte sind kryptisch aber so final, dass weder Faustus noch Kain weiter nachhaken. Sie sind auf sich allein gestellt, und irgendwie… ist Kain das auch ganz recht, wenn er ehrlich ist. Sie sind seit Beginn ihrer Reise zu zweit. Und sie funktionieren gut zusammen. Sie sind ein eingespieltes Team. Können sich aufeinander verlassen. Wer weiß, wie es mit einem Dritten im Bunde wäre. Nein… Er kann es sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Sie haben es gemeinsam begonnen und sie bringen es gemeinsam zu Ende.

„Verstehe.“, sagt Faustus einfach und Kain nickt. Er vermutet, oder eher: er hofft, dass Faustus den gleichen Gedankengang hatte und zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie als Duo gut zurechtkommen. 

„Also dann.“, sagt Tori und nimmt die beiden Laufkatzen vom Tisch. Kain nimmt die Seilrolle mit dem Anker und Faustus die Armbrust. „Wenn ihr soweit seid und keine weiteren Fragen mehr habt, dann folgt mir bitte.“, sagt Tori dann und wendet sich dem Ausgang zu.

Durch eine massive Eisentür, die sich jedoch lautlos öffnen lässt, geht es hinaus ins Freie. Eine Windböe fegt ihnen von Osten her ins Gesicht und treibt Kain die Tränen in die Augen, doch er blinzelt sie weg und danach ist der Wind nur noch halb so schlimm. Sie folgen hintereinander einem schmalen steinernen Pfad, der scheinbar vor langer Zeit in den nackten Felsen hineingehauen wurde. Tori geht sicheren Schrittes voran, dann folgt Faustus, ebenfalls leichtfüßig, während Kain das Schlusslicht bildet und sich im Vergleich zu den anderen beiden sehr unbeholfen fühlt, langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen setzend. Tori wird den Weg schon unzählige Male gegangen sein und würde ihn bestimmt blind laufen können, und Faustus macht – dank seiner dunklen Gabe – in Sachen Balance vermutlich kaum jemand Konkurrenz. Und beide haben wohl jahrhundertelang an ihrer Feinmotorik feilen können, während Kain nutzlos herumgelegen hatte. Aber schon als Mensch hätte er wohl niemals auf einem Drahtseil balancieren und Kunststücke vollführen können wie die Gaukler, die ab und an durch die Ortschaften zogen. Zum Glück habe ich keine Höhenangst, denkt er sarkastisch, als sein Blick über die Klippe direkt neben dem Pfad wandert. Die Felswand fällt hunderte Meter steil ab, bevor sie von den Wassermassen des Meeres verschlungen wird. Scharfkantige Felsen ragen aus der aufgewühlten See empor und würden jeden Fall vermutlich tödlich enden lassen, selbst für einen Vampir. 

Kain schüttelt den Kopf und zwingt sich, den Blick geradeaus und auf seine Füße zu richten. Er folgt den anderen in geringem wenn auch offensichtlichem Abstand, bis der Pfad nach einer Weile einen scharfen Knick macht. Dahinter zum Vorschein kommt ein weiterer, jedoch zum Glück etwas breiterer Pfad und vor ihnen im Meer sehen sie einen hohen Felsen emporragen, oben ungewöhnlich flach, fast unnatürlich wie von Hand glattgeschliffen. Der obere Rand befindet sich ungefähr auf der Höhe ihres Pfades, nur knapp dreihundert Meter Luftlinie über ein stürmisches Meer entfernt. 

Tori bleibt nach einer Weile stehen, in etwa mittig zum gegenüberliegenden Felsen. „Wir sind da.“, sagt sie und deutet auf den Felsen mit der glatten Oberfläche. 

Kain runzelt die Stirn. „Ich sehe keinen Kerker.“, sagt er, was Tori dazu veranlasst, spitzbübisch zu grinsen. „Einfach abwarten. Er ist da drüben, glaub mir.“ Sie zwinkert geheimnisvoll, bevor sie den Vampiren das Zubehör für den Seilwerfer abnimmt. Sie befestigt das eine Ende des dünnen Drahtseils an einer scheinbar für diesen Zweck an der Felswand angebrachten Stelle. Dann befestigt sie das Seilende mit dem Wurfanker an der Armbrust, richtet diese auf die gegenüberliegende Felswand aus und drückt ab. Wurfanker und Seil schwirren durch die Luft und sind schnell außer Sichtweite. Es wird langsam hell hier draußen und die Sicht der Vampire ist gut, doch das Seil ist von einer Farbe, die sich in der Dämmerung kaum von der Umgebung abhebt. 

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, in welchen die Seilrolle auf dem Boden immer kleiner und kleiner wird, bis der Anker sich in die gegenüberliegende Felswand bohrt und Tori das Seil nur noch ein wenig feinjustieren muss, bis es auf Spannung ist. Zufrieden zieht sie an dem Seil, das sich nun in etwa auf Kopfhöhe der Vampire befindet, und befestigt dann die beiden Laufkatzen daran. 

„Erledigt.“, sagt Tori nach einer Weile zufrieden. „Ihr müsst nur diesen Haken hier lösen… So…, dann haltet ihr euch an den Griffen hier fest und dann drückt ihr mit dem linken Daumen auf diesen Knopf hier… Das war es. Wenn ihr drüben seid, müsst ihr den Haken einfach wieder spannen… So. Irgendwelche Fragen? …Gut. Drüben werdet ihr euch auf einem Felsvorsprung wiederfinden, von dort gehen Stufen nach oben. Ihr werdet sie sehen. Wenn ihr im Kerker fertig seid, könnt ihr über das Seil wieder zurückkommen. Dafür müsst ihr die Laufkatzen umdrehen. Einfach den Haken lösen, die Konstruktion anheben und um hundertachtzig Grad drehen. Der Rest bleibt wie gehabt. Wenn ihr wieder hier seid, spannt einfach die Haken und lasst alles so, wie es ist… Wenn ihr diesem Pfad hier noch ein Stück weiter folgt, führen Treppen nach unten. Dann folgen ein weiterer Pfad und weitere Treppen, bis ihr schließlich eine Höhle erreicht. Ihr könnt sie eigentlich nicht verfehlen. Die Höhle mündet in ein Netz aus Tunneln. Wenn ihr euch an allen Kreuzungen links haltet, erreicht ihr Meridian innerhalb von einem Tag… Habt ihr alles verstanden?“

Kain weiß, dass sie damit nicht nur den Rückweg nach Meridian meint, sondern den gesamten Plan. Alles, was sie in den letzten Stunden besprochen haben. Ihm würden gewiss noch so viele Fragen einfallen, wenn er darüber nachdenken würde. Und die meisten seiner Fragen würde Tori ihm nicht beantworten. Und das vermutlich nicht, weil sie die Antwort nicht kennt. Soviel hat Kain in der kurzen Zeit über Tori gelernt. Sie ist ebenso geheimnisvoll wie hilfsbereit und sie lässt sich zu nichts überreden. Kain blickt zu Faustus und dieser nickt zur Bestätigung. „Verstanden.“, antwortet Kain dann einfach. 

„In Ordnung.“, sagt Tori, als hätte sie mit keiner anderen Antwort gerechnet. „Dann heißt es jetzt wohl, Abschied nehmen.“ Sie tritt an Kain heran und zieht ihn überraschend in eine sanfte Umarmung. Ihre Hände legen sich von hinten auf seine Schulterblätter. Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüstert dann ganz ernst und nah an seinem Ohr: „Dein Weg wird hart und einsam sein. Aber gib nicht auf. Verlier nicht die Hoffnung. Die Antwort liegt bei den Sarafanen begraben.“

Sie löst sich abrupt von ihm und wendet sich ab, und während Kain noch über Toris Worte rätselt, wendet sich diese an Faustus. Sie legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückt sie kurz und sagt lächelnd „Bis gleich.“ Dann zwinkert sie und geht fort, folgt dem Pfad zurück, ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen.

Faustus schaut ihr nach und blickt dann zu Kain. Die Verwirrung steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was hat sie zu dir gesagt?“, will er wissen und Kain runzelt die Stirn, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelt. „Irgendetwas von einem harten und einsamen Weg, und von Sarafanen…“

Faustus hebt eine Augenbraue. „Einsam ist dein Weg schon mal nicht.“ Er lächelt leicht. „Meinst du, wir sehen Tori bald wieder? Sie sagte, bis gleich…“

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß das schon… Außer ihr, vermutlich. Vielleicht hat sie das alles heute Morgen in ihrem Kaffeesatz gelesen.“

Der trockene Kommentar bringt Faustus zum Lachen. Und oh, was tut es gut, ihn lachen zu sehen… Seine braunen Iriden strahlen dabei und wirken noch wärmer als ohnehin schon, und die kleinen Fältchen neben seinen Augen kommen ebenso zur Geltung wie seine Grübchen. Das alles lässt ihn menschlich wirken, auf eine Art und Weise, die für Vampire eigentlich gar nicht möglich ist. Vampire sind schön, erhaben, übernatürlich, geheimnisvoll… Doch wenn Faustus lacht, werden alle Kanten weich, die Blässe weicht Farbe, und wären da nicht die spitzen Eckzähne, würde er so… normal wirken. Auf eine ganz unnormale und wundervolle Weise, die Kains Herz schneller schlagen lässt.

Kain merkt auf einmal, dass er Faustus anstarrt und dieser ihn mit einem eigenartigen Blick mustert, das Lächeln noch vorhanden, jedoch verblassend und etwas anderem Platz machend. Einem intensiven, beinahe forschenden Blick, in dem noch etwas ganz anderes liegt. Ganz tief unten. Gut versteckt und doch offensichtlich, etwas… schwer zu deutendes. Kain kann diesem Blick nicht lange standhalten und dreht den Kopf in Richtung des stürmischen Meeres tief unter ihnen. 

Er drängt das aufkeimende Unwohlsein beiseite und betrachtet die tosende See, die ihre Wellen gegen scharfkantige Klippen wirft. Schäumendes Weiß und nasses Grau. Im Dunkel der Nacht ist es schwierig zu unterscheiden, wo die Steine aufhören und das Meer beginnt, ebenso bilden Meer und Himmel am Horizont einen fließenden Übergang. Doch das zunehmende Licht der Morgendämmerung macht eine Differenzierung leicht, gerade für einen Vampir.

Kain nimmt sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, die Seeluft einzuatmen. Salz liegt im Wind und der ferne Geruch von Fisch und Algen, wahrscheinlich nur von den feinen Sinnen eines Vampirs wahrnehmbar. Die Luft ist frisch und klar und sehr kühl, wie es die Luft nach einem Sturm nun mal an sich hat. Er atmet tief ein und lang aus, dann wiederholt er das Ganze. Faustus schweigt neben ihm und Kain stellt sich vor, dass auch er diesen Moment auskostet. 

Ein Vampir hat nicht viel vom Tag. Nicht viel von der Sonne und den Farben, die sie mit sich bringt. Ein Vampir kann in der Dunkelheit gut sehen und jede Farbe wirkt auf ihn leuchtender, intensiver, als auf das menschliche Auge. Doch jede noch so leuchtende Farbe der Nacht, auch erhellt durch den Schein von Feuer oder künstlichem Licht, ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Farbgewalt, die Sonnenlicht zum Vorschein zu bringen vermag. Und der Himmel… Gerade in der Dämmerung nach einer wolkenlosen Nacht erstrahlt er in einer Mischung aus den verschiedensten Blautönen und sanftem Rosarot, durchzogen von goldenen Schleiern. Eine Farbenpracht, die nach und nach den Mond und die Sterne vom Himmel verdrängt. Gerade auf dem Meer reflektiert das Wasser die Farben des Himmels und lässt sie schimmernd auf den Wellen tanzen. 

Früher, auf seinen Reisen, hat Kain fast jeden Tag den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet. Es waren nicht nur die prächtigen, sich langsam verändernden Farben, die ihn faszinierten, oder die frische kühle Morgenluft. Es war auch die Natur, die langsam zum Leben erwachte, jeden Tag aufs Neue. Der Raureif auf den Wiesen und der Tau auf den Blättern, das Zirpen der Grillen und vor allem der Gesang der Vögel. Erst einer, dann zwei, dann drei, bis es schließlich ringsum aus allen Bäumen schallte. Nichts konnte Kain ein Gefühl von Ruhe vermitteln wie diese Augenblicke. Ruhe und die Illusion von Unbeschwertheit. Eine Freiheit, die er gar nicht besaß.

In diesem Augenblick, hier am Meer, krächzt nur eine einzelne Möwe ein klägliches Lied, auf der Suche nach Futter oder Gesellschaft. Außerdem ist der Sonnenaufgang noch weit entfernt. Es ist heller geworden, keine Frage, und ein Hauch von Rosa schwebt über dem Horizont. Mehr ist da nicht. Und viel mehr sollte da auch nicht sein. Sie sollten schleunigst zusehen, dass sie den Kerker erreichen und noch genug Zeit für den Rückweg einplanen, bevor der Tag vollends hereinbricht. Auch wenn Sonnenlicht für einen Vampir nicht unmittelbar tödlich ist, so birgt es dennoch Gefahren. Je nach Grad der Sonneneinstrahlung kann ein Vampir benommen werden, fiebrig, er kann sogar Halluzinationen bekommen bis hin zu Bewegungsunfähigkeit. Und im Sommer, wenn die Sonne besonders gnadenlos scheint, kann ein zu starkes Aufheizen des Körpers sogar schnell zum Tod führen. Kain hat Geschichten gehört über Vampire, deren Haut unter einer brennenden Sonne sogar Feuer gefangen hat, auch wenn er diesen Erzählungen nie wirklich Glauben schenkte. Märchen, zu dem Zweck erfunden, jungen Vampiren den Respekt vor der Sonne zu lehren, nichts weiter. 

Kain hat die Bedrohung durch die Sonne immer ernst genommen, genau wie als Mensch die Bedrohung durch Dehydration, zu kalte Nächte oder zu heiße Tage. Ein Mensch kann einen Hitzschlag erleiden, ebenso wie ein Vampir. Bei dem Vampir ist das Risiko nur viel höher und es geht wesentlich schneller. 

Sie sollten wirklich aufbrechen. Es wäre das einzig vernünftige. Und doch bringt Kain es nicht über sich, diesem beinahe friedlichen Moment den Rücken zu kehren. Unwillkürlich muss er an sein Gespräch mit Tori denken, das über die Säulen, und ihm wird seltsam leicht ums Herz. Die Frage, die ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließ, über so viele Jahre… Beantwortet. Einfach so. Tori hatte ihm die Antwort so leichthin gegeben, vermutlich ohne zu wissen, was für einen massiven Effekt ihre Worte auf ihn haben würden. Es war so viel passiert in den letzten Stunden, eine solche Flut von Informationen war über sie hereingebrochen, dass Kain gar keine Zeit hatte, sich richtig an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen oder ihn gar richtig zu begreifen: Er hat Nosgoth nicht zum Untergang verdammt. Er trägt keine Schuld. Und es gibt noch Hoffnung. Er weiß es genau. In diesem Augenblick weiß er es genau.

Ein Lächeln legt sich auf sein Gesicht und Faustus muss es wohl gesehen und seine Gedankengänge erahnt haben, denn er greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie fest. 

„Ich freue mich für dich.“, sagt Faustus sanft. Ihre Blicke treffen sich erneut und Kains Mund fühlt sich plötzlich seltsam trocken an. 

„Danke…“, sagt er bloß. Und dann, weil ihm bewusst wird, dass auch Faustus kürzlich positive Nachrichten erhalten hat: „Ich freue mich auch für dich.“

„Danke“, sagt Faustus und blickt unwillkürlich auf seinen Unterarm. „Ich hoffe, dass nicht alles umsonst war. Es wäre so schön, wenn…“ Er lässt den Satz unbeendet und blickt nach vorne in Richtung des Felsen. „Ich werde es bald erfahren, schätze ich. Aber zuerst…“ Er atmet tief durch und sein Blick verdunkelt sich. „Toris Plan ist solide, schätze ich. Und endlich haben wir überhaupt mal so etwas wie einen Plan, statt ständig im Dunkeln zu tappen und mit Andeutungen abgespeist zu werden. Aber…“

„Ich weiß.“, sagt Kain, der Faustus‘ Bedenken teilt. „Es gibt zu viele Variablen. Gerade, was diesen Kerker betrifft, der irgendwo auf diesem Felsen sein muss. Man kann ihn nicht einmal sehen. Und wer weiß, ob die Wächter uns gnädig sind. Aber,“ fügt er an, sich an das kurze Gefühl von Optimismus und Hoffnung erinnernd, welches er eben noch gefühlt hat, „wir sind so weit gekommen. Das hier schaffen wir auch.“

Faustus drückt seine Hand etwas fester, den Blick weiter nach vorne gerichtet. „Ich zweifle keine Sekunde daran.“, sagt er und Kain wird erneut warm ums Herz. 

„Na dann mal los“, sagt Kain schließlich und lässt beinahe widerwillig Faustus‘ Hand los. „Es wird langsam hell und wir sollten die Höhle erreichen, bevor die Sonne aufgegangen ist.“

„Du hast Recht…“, sagt Faustus und auch er klingt widerwillig. 

Die beiden wenden sich Toris Konstruktion zu und Faustus bietet an, das Meer als Erster zu überqueren. Kain hat nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil: Er ist sogar erleichtert darüber und Faustus ist sowieso die bessere Wahl für solche Unterfangen. Sollte irgendetwas nicht so klappen wie geplant, kann er immer noch auf seine dunkle Gabe zurückgreifen. Trotzdem irgendwie angespannt schaut er dabei zu, wie Faustus die von Tori beschriebenen Schritte durchführt und sich schließlich mit den Füßen von der Klippe abstößt. 

Kain hätte sich nicht sorgen müssen: Faustus gleitet schnell und lautlos übers Meer und hat innerhalb weniger Sekunden erneut festen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Er winkt Kain zu und ist dabei nicht mehr als ein kleiner, sich bewegender Punkt in weiter Ferne. 

Was der kann, das kann ich schon lange, denkt sich Kain, während er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf die zweite Laufkatze zugeht. Zögerlich löst er, wie von Tori beschrieben, den Haken und hält sich an den Griffen fest.

Du kannst das, denkt sich Kain, bevor er mit dem linken Daumen den Knopf drückt. Die Konstruktion bewegt sich langsam nach vorne und Kain, an den Griffen hängend, bewegt sich immer weiter auf den Abgrund zu. 

…Du kannst das… Das wäre doch gelacht… Geradezu undenkbar… Lächerlich… Absolut lächerlich, das schaffst du mit links… Du bist Kain… Du bist-

Sein Selbstgespräch endet abrupt, als seine Füße den Boden verlassen. Danach geht alles ganz schnell. Der Wind weht durch seine Haare und brennt in seinen Augen. Reißt an seiner Kleidung. Unter ihm rauscht das Meer vorbei, während der Felsen und Faustus immer näherkommen. Die Fahrt endet abrupt und ein wenig holprig, als er das Ende der Seilbahn erreicht, und erst als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, wird ihm bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten und die Griffe in einem regelrechten Todesgriff umklammert hatte. 

„Du bist ein wenig blass um die Nase“, scherzt Faustus, als Kain sich langsam von den Griffen löst und versucht, zu Atem zu kommen. 

„Witzig.“, sagt er knapp und trocken.

„Das wird nicht deine neue Lieblingsart zu reisen, oder?“, hakt Faustus nach und Kain schenkt ihm einen düsteren Blick. „Sag bloß, du hattest Spaß daran.“

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern und wirkt beinahe etwas verlegen als er sagt: „Möglich…“

Kain gibt eine Mischung aus Ächzen und Stöhnen von sich. „Du bist doch nicht mehr normal.“, sagt er, woraufhin Faustus sich freundlich bedankt, was Kain nun tatsächlich noch ein Lächeln abringt.

Seltsamer Kerl, denkt Kain, und sein gedanklicher Tonfall ist dabei halb sarkastisch und halb liebevoll. Statt weiter darüber nachzudenken, wendet er sich den grob in den Felsen gehauenen Stufen zu, die steil nach oben führen. Schweigend folgen die Vampire ihrem Verlauf, bis sie das obere Ende des Felsen erreichen. 

Das Plateau ist tatsächlich flach und unnatürlich glatt. Es misst viele hundert Meter in jede Richtung und ist gänzlich leer. Kein Kerker weit und breit zu sehen, nur fremdartige Symbole zieren den Boden in unregelmäßigen Abständen, tiefen Furchen gleich. 

„Kain“, sagt Faustus, während der sich noch fragt, wer oder was diese Symbole einst in den steinigen Boden geritzt haben musste und zu welchem Zweck. „Da hinten.“

Kains Blick folgt Faustus‘ ausgestrecktem Finger und tatsächlich befindet sich gar nicht weit von ihnen eine Art Torbogen. 

Sie nähern sich der Konstruktion vorsichtig und begutachten sie von allen Seiten, doch es ist nichts Besonderes an ihr zu erkennen. Es handelt sich einfach um aufeinandergestapelte, eckige Steine, die in ihrer Form einen Rundbogen bilden. Es gibt keine Tür. Keine Treppen. Nichts. 

„Das bringt doch alles nichts.“, sagt Kain. Frustriert tritt er gegen einen Stein am Boden, der daraufhin durch den Torbogen schlittert. „Sollen wir zurück zu Tori? Vielleicht hat sie uns nicht alles gesagt. Vielleicht haben wir sie auch missverstanden. Oder-“

„Warte mal!“, sagt Faustus plötzlich und schnell umrundet er den Torbogen. „Er ist weg!“, ruft er dann aufgeregt. 

Kain runzelt seine Stirn, umrundet den Bogen jedoch ebenfalls. „Wer ist weg?“ 

„Der Stein!“, sagt Faustus, und jetzt sieht Kain es auch. Der Stein, den er vorhin durch den Torbogen getreten hat, ist nicht mehr da. Das bedeutet… Kains Augen weiten sich. „Das hier ist ein Portal!“

Wenige Sekunden später stehen sie an der gleichen Stelle wie vorher, Seite an Seite. Ein Blick zum Horizont zeigt, dass tatsächlich nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Sonnenaufgang bleibt. Auf dem Rückweg werden sie sich beeilen müssen. Doch das Wichtigste zuerst…

Jeden störenden Gedanken beiseiteschiebend und tief durchatmend treten die Vampire durch den Torbogen und ihr Umfeld ändert sich schlagartig.

Zum einen ist es wieder Nacht. Eine finstere, mondlose, leicht diesige Nacht. 

Zum anderen ist es absolut windstill und auch der frische, salzige Duft der See ist verschwunden. Stattdessen ist die Luft trocken und riecht abgestanden. Alt und staubig wie ein Raum, der lange nicht betreten wurde. 

Und der größte Unterschied ist wohl dieser: Auf dem vorher leeren Plateau ragt nun der Kerker der Ewigkeit empor. Ein massives, steinernes und fensterloses Gebilde aus glattem, schwarzem Stein, zu dem ebenfalls glatte und schwarze Treppenstufen emporführen. Hohe Säulen flankieren den Weg zu den Stufen und jede von ihnen trägt eine Schale, in der seltsam grünes Feuer flackert, welches keine Wärme und nur ein düsteres, unwohles Licht spendet. 

Der Eingang, ein breites Tor aus ebenfalls glattem und schwarzem Stahl, wird flankiert von zwei Skulpturen, bei denen es sich nur um überlebensgroße Abbilder der Gefängniswächter handeln kann. Hochgewachsene und schlanke Figuren, gehüllt in schwarze Kutten, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ihre Arme sind etwas zu lang, ebenso wie ihre Finger, die an ihren Enden in spitze Klauen zulaufen. Jede der Figuren trägt eine Sense. Die eine Figur trägt sie in der rechten Hand und die andere in der linken und beide Spitzen sind auf den Eingang des Kerkers gerichtet. 

„…Nicht gerade einladend, das Ganze hier.“, murmelt Faustus und Kain muss ihm recht geben. Nichtsdestotrotz setzen sie ihren Weg fort und erreichen unbehelligt den Eingang, auch wenn Kain die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl hat, beobachtet zu werden. Er schiebt es nicht auf die Atmosphäre oder die Anspannung. Er ist kein Narr. Er ist sich sicher, dass die Wächter dieses Ortes auf sie aufmerksam geworden sind, sobald sie das Portal durchquerten. Vermutlich bereits deutlich früher. 

Und diese Vermutung soll sich schon bald bewahrheiten, denn als sie das schwere Eingangstor öffnen und hindurchtreten, werden sie bereits erwartet. 

Die Halle, in welche der Eingang mündet, ist riesengroß und komplett leer. Bis auf einige der Säulen mit ihren beunruhigend grün flackernden Feuerschalen… und einen Torbogen ähnlich jenem, durch den die Vampire diesen Ort betreten haben.

Bevor die Vampire nur zwei Schritte in den Raum hineingehen können, fällt das Tor beinahe lautlos hinter ihnen zu und direkt vor ihnen manifestiert sich ein Gefängniswächter. Er ist plötzlich da, lautlos, für einen Augenblick in grünes Licht gehüllt, und verharrt dann beinahe reglos, wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend. Er ist deutlich größer als die Vampire. Schmal und langgezogen, in eine schwere schwarze Kutte gehüllt, die pupillenlosen Augen grün leuchtend wie das seltsame Feuer in den Schalen. Wie die Figuren vor der Tür sind seine Arme etwas zu lang, ebenso die skeletthaft-fahlen Finger, die in gefährlich anmutenden Krallen enden und eine ebenfalls gefährlich scharfe Sense halten. 

…Warum seid ihr hier?..., hallt die Stimme des Wächters in ihren Köpfen wider und Kain zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen. Die Stimme ist tief und herrisch und scheint den gesamten Raum einzunehmen. Es ist eine Stimme, die keine Widerworte duldet und keine Gnade kennt. 

„Wir möchten jemanden besuchen.“, sagt Kain vorsichtig und bleibt in einigem Abstand zu dem Wächter stehen. Faustus positioniert sich an seiner Seite, seine Körperhaltung verrät, dass er in Sekundenbruchteilen bereit ist für Kampf oder Flucht, und das ist ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl. 

…Wen verlangt ihr zu sehen?..., spricht erneut die Stimme in ihren Köpfen und dass der Wächter sie nicht sofort angegriffen hat, deutet Kain schon mal als ein gutes Zeichen.

„Den Baumeister.“, sagt Kain sicherer als ihm zumute ist, denn ihm wird plötzlich bewusst, dass er Tori nie nach dessen Namen gefragt hat. „Den Baumeister der Hylden.“

Der Wächter mustert beide Vampire lang und intensiv. Seinen Blick kann Kain nicht deuten, ebenso wenig seine Absichten. Seine Mimik, falls vorhanden, ist gänzlich unter der tiefen Kapuze verborgen und die pupillenlosen Augen verraten keine Emotion. Neben Kain verkrampft Faustus sich immer mehr und auch Kain verspürt den innigen Drang, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen, den er aber eisernen Willens unterdrückt. 

…Tretet durch das Portal…, sagt der Wächter schließlich. …Linke Reihe. Fünf Zellen tief, vier Zellen hoch…

Mit diesen kryptischen Worten pulsiert erneut ein grünes Licht und der Wächter ist verschwunden. 

Kain und Faustus blicken sich an. „Das war… einfach?“, sagt Faustus unsicher, scheint sich jedoch sichtlich zu entspannen. 

„Freuen wir uns besser nicht zu früh…“, entgegnet Kain. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es so leicht wird.“

Doch für den Augenblick sieht es tatsächlich danach aus. Die beiden Vampire treten unbehelligt durch den Torbogen und finden sich erneut in einer völlig anderen Umgebung wieder. Die Wände bestehen aus grobem, grauem Felsgestein, der Boden aus glattem, kühlem Stahl. Der Raum ist in etwa so groß wie der Eingangsbereich und die Decke so hoch, dass sie außer Sichtweite in Dunkelheit liegt. Links und rechts des Portals türmen sich quadratische Gefängniszellen, unregelmäßig aufeinandergestapelt, und einige hängen sogar an Haken befestigt von der hohen Decke herab. Die Zellen bestehen auf zwei Seiten aus Gitterstäben, der Rest ist aus massivem Stahl gefertigt. Sie sind sehr eng und nicht hoch genug, um gerade in ihnen stehen zu können. Fast alle von ihnen sind besetzt, sofern Kain das beurteilen kann. 

„Linke Reihe…“, sagt Faustus, während sie langsam den Raum durchqueren. „Fünf Zellen tief…“ Sie bleiben vor der fünften Zelle stehen, in welcher eine menschliche Frau mittleren Alters reglos in einer Ecke sitzt und vor sich hinstarrt. Sie scheint die Vampire gar nicht wahrzunehmen. In anderen, weiter entfernten Zellen, hat man sie jedoch sehr wohl bemerkt und wie ein Lauffeuer scheint sich ihre Ankunft in den Zellen auszubreiten, bis der gesamte Raum durchzogen ist von einer Mischung aus Schreien und Verwünschungen, Bitten und Flehen und gelegentlichem Wimmern und Weinen. 

„Und vier Zellen hoch.“, sagt Kain, der versucht, den ganzen Trubel um sie herum auszublenden. Ihm gelingt das ganz gut, Faustus jedoch weniger. Mit großen Augen wandert sein Blick über die Zellen und die Gefangenen, die sich hier und dort gegen die Gitterstäbe pressen. Menschen hauptsächlich, aber auch Wesen, deren Gestalt er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat und die nicht ansatzweise menschenähnlich wirken. „Achte nicht auf sie…“, flüstert Kain seinem Begleiter zu, und der scheint aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen und nickt grimmig jedoch entschlossen. 

Sie klettern auf die erste Zelle, dann auf die zweite und die dritte, ohne ihren Insassen Beachtung zu schenken. Es ist einfach, die Zellen zu erklimmen, da sie nicht gerade aufeinandergestapelt wurden, sondern schief, und es gelingt immer, vom Dach der einen auf die nächste zu klettern. Schließlich erreichen sie die vierte Zelle. Sie lassen sich auf dem engen Spalt vor ihr nieder und blicken in ihr Inneres, das zu großen Teilen in Schatten gehüllt ist. In der hinteren Ecke ist eine schemenhafte Gestalt zu erkennen. 

„Hallo?“, ruft Kain ins Dunkel. „Jemand zuhause?“

Zunächst geschieht gar nichts und Kain fragt sich, ob die Gestalt vielleicht schläft oder gar gestorben ist, doch dann erklingt eine Antwort. Ein schwaches: „Wer ist da…? Ihr seid… keine Wächter, oder?“

„Das sind wir nicht. Du kannst dich beruhigen.“, entgegnet Kain. „Bist du der Baumeister?“

Das hätte er wohl nicht sagen sollen. Die vorher so reglose Gestalt versteift sich und mit einer Schnelligkeit, die selbst Kain überrascht, durchquert sie die Zelle und klammert sich an die Gitterstäbe, den Vampiren direkt gegenüber. Die Gestalt presst ihren Kopf gegen das harte Eisen der Stäbe und im fahlen Licht des grünen Feuers, das auch in diesem Raum allgegenwärtig ist, kann Kain die Konturen eines Hylden erkennen. 

Er sieht Tori in keiner Weise ähnlich und doch ist seine Herkunft unmissverständlich, wenn man weiß, auf welche Merkmale man zu achten hat. Die blasse, gräuliche Haut und die Züge, die wie in Stein gemeißelt wirken. Die seltsamen kleinen Flügel am Rücken und nicht zuletzt die an Hörner erinnernden Auswüchse am Kopf. Doch da hört die Ähnlichkeit auch schon auf. Vermutlich aufgrund der langen Gefangenschaft findet sich kein Haar auf dem Kopf des Baumeisters. Die Zähne in seinem Mund sind teilweise schwarz und nicht mehr vollständig, die Lippen spröde und die graue Haut von tiefen Narben und Verbrennungen verunstaltet, viele davon alt und verblasst, einige jedoch relativ frisch. Er trägt ein einfaches grobes Baumwollhemd, das seinen knochigen Körper wie einen Umhang umhüllt. Und seine Augen… Sie sind groß und geschwollen und treten dank des dürren Körpers und der eingefallenen Wangen deutlich hervor. Und der Blick in ihnen ist so fiebrig, dass er beinahe verstörend wirkt. Der Blick eines Wahnsinnigen. 

„Wer will das wissen?“, fragt der Hylde mit heiserer Stimme. „Woher wisst ihr von meinem Projekt? Wer hat euch geschickt?“ Bevor Kain etwas erwidern kann, weitet sich der Blick des Hylden und sein Gesicht verzieht sich, bis es einer entstellten Fratze gleicht. „SIE hat euch geschickt, oder?! Sie will mich wissen lassen, dass sie gewonnen hat. Ist es nicht so? Ist es nicht so?!“ Die letzten Worte sind lauter als die davor und ein knochiger Finger richtet sich anklagend auf die Vampire. 

„Von wem sprichst du?“, fragt Faustus ruhig, jedoch sichtlich mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfend. „Wer hat gewonnen?“

„Die Hexe.“, kommt prompt die Antwort und jetzt ist Kain sich sicher, dass er von Tori spricht und dass es sich bei dem Hylden auf jeden Fall um besagten Baumeister handelt. Soviel zum Thema Geheimhaltung, denkt er sich. Tori hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie nach all den Jahren noch so präsent in seinem Gedächtnis sein würde. „Die Hexe hat euch geschickt. Meine liebe Verlobte.“

Kain und Faustus tauschen einen schnellen Blick. Interessant… Davon hatte Tori gar nichts erwähnt. 

„Deine Verlobte?“, hakt Kain nach, in der Hoffnung, weitere Informationen aus dem sichtlich nicht ganz klardenkenden Gefangenen herauszubekommen. 

„Sie hat mich ausgetrickst. Mich!“ Der Hylde stößt eine Art krächzendes Lachen hervor. „Einen der einflussreichsten Hylden im ganzen Reich! Den brillantesten Wissenschaftler, den das Land je gesehen hat! Ich war es, der die Masse entdeckt hat! Der ihr Potential erkannt hat! Das war ich! Und was macht diese Hexe?! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie ein Spion für die Vampire ist! Ich war blind. Besessen von der Macht, die mir diese Ehe einbringen würde. Und…“ Er hält inne und blickt Kain dann direkt in die Augen. „Wer bist du?“, fragt er, bevor sein Blick sich auf Faustus legt. „Und wer ist er?“

Kain will gerade etwas entgegnen, da legt Faustus seine Hand auf Kains Schulter. Er schließt seinen Mund wieder und lässt Faustus den Vortritt, der offensichtlich einen Plan hat. 

„Wer wir sind, spielt keine Rolle.“, sagt Faustus sanft. „Aber wir wurden von Hash'ak'gik geschickt. Sag uns: Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst? Als du weggesperrt wurdest, was ist da geschehen?“

Die Augen des Hylden weiten sich und er presst sich noch fester an die Gitterstäbe. Und sei es, dass Faustus so überzeugend war oder er tatsächlich einfach nicht klar bei Verstand ist, er geht voll und ganz auf die Täuschung ein. 

„Die Hexe hat die geheimen Unterlagen gestohlen und an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht.“, beginnt er mit bebender Stimme. „Sie hat mich in Sicherheit gewiegt und dann zugeschlagen. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie es war. Sie hat bis zuletzt so getan, als wäre sie auf meiner Seite. Die Öffentlichkeit hat sie nicht verstanden, die Notwendigkeit, alle Vampire zu vernichten, bevor sie uns vernichten können. Entweder sie oder wir, darauf lief es damals hinaus. Aber sie wollten nicht hören… Es war ein riesiger Skandal und Lord Hylden musste sich von mir distanzieren, ihm blieb keine Wahl. Die Hexe… Sie hatte die Idee, mich in diesen Kerker stecken zu lassen, um die Bevölkerung zu besänftigen. Sie gab mir den Stein, mit dem ich unbemerkt zurückkehren und meine Forschungen unter neuer Identität wieder aufnehmen sollte. Und ich… ICH…“ Das letzte Wort ist gebrüllt, und seine Lautstärke ruft auch die anderen Gefangenen erneut auf den Plan, welche zum Teil ebenfalls anfangen, unverständliche Dinge zu brüllen oder gegen ihre Zellenwände zu klopfen. Kain fühlt sich mehr und mehr unwohl in seiner Haut und er vermutet, dass es Faustus noch viel schlimmer trifft als ihn, aber dennoch hängt dieser wie gebannt an den Lippen des Hylden. 

„Ich habe ihr vertraut! Ich habe ihr VERTRAUT… Sie hat mir den schwarzen Stein gegeben und zeigte mir den weißen, und sie sagte, mit dem schwarzen Stein würde ich zurück zum weißen kommen und somit hinaus aus dem Kerker… Aber als ich dann hier war und versuchte zu fliehen… Blieb ich einfach in meiner Zelle gefangen. Und dann fand ich ihn, in einer meiner Taschen… Sie hat mir den weißen Stein heimlich zugesteckt. Und jetzt bin ich hier. Sagt…“ Seine Stimme wird plötzlich leise, beinahe flehend. „Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Haben wir den Krieg gewonnen? Was passiert jetzt mit mir?“

Faustus atmet tief durch und bedenkt den Baumeister dann mit einem bedauernden Blick. „Was den Krieg angeht, habe ich leider keine guten Nachrichten… Die Vampire haben den Mechanismus an sich gerissen und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie es schaffen, ihn zum Laufen zu kriegen… und die Hylden zu vernichten.“

Die Augen des Baumeisters weiten sich und er schüttelt panisch den Kopf. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Das… das ist unmöglich! Wie konnten sie…“ Doch dann verdunkelt sich sein Blick. „Die Hexe!“

„Ja richtig.“, bestätigt Faustus. „Die Hexe. Sie hat nicht nur dich getäuscht, sondern auch Lord Hylden. Sie hat alle getäuscht. Bis es zu spät war. Lord Hylden hat seinen Fehler erkannt, doch er konnte nicht persönlich hierherkommen. Wir arbeiten an einer Möglichkeit, dich zu befreien, aber leider fehlt uns die Zeit.“

Der Baumeister nickt enthusiastisch und in seinem eifrigen Wahn wirkt er beinahe klar bei Sinnen. „Das wichtigste ist erst einmal, dass die Vampire den Krieg nicht gewinnen. Sag mir, wie ich helfen kann. Weshalb habt ihr das Risiko auf euch genommen und mich aufgesucht?“

„Wir brauchen dein Blut.“, antwortet Faustus mit bedeutungsvollem Blick. „Und die Steine.“

Der Baumeister runzelt die Stirn und auf einmal wirkt sein Blick misstrauisch. „Mein Blut und die Steine? Wieso solltet ihr-“

„Wir sind als Besucher hier und können das Gefängnis mit den Steinen verlassen. Bei unserem nächsten Besuch nehmen wir nur den schwarzen Stein mit und so können wir dich dann befreien. Dafür benötigen wir auch dein Blut. Es ist ein Zauber… Eine Art Ritual. Um Gefangene zu befreien. Sobald du hier raus bist, bringen wir dich zu Lord Hylden und ihr könnt daran arbeiten, die Vampire zu vernichten.“ Nach kurzer Überlegung fügt er hinzu: „Sag mir… Gibt es geheime Zugänge zum Mechanismus, von denen die Vampire nichts wissen? Jede Information könnte uns nützlich sein.“

Das Misstrauen in den Augen des Baumeisters ist im Laufe von Faustus‘ Erklärung glücklicherweise immer geringer geworden und letztlich erneut Verständnis und enthusiastischem Eifer gewichen. 

„Gewiss, gewiss.“, sagt er. „Informationen habe ich leider keine, ich müsste meine Unterlagen durchsehen… Das werde ich erledigen, sobald ich hier raus bin. Mein Blut sollt ihr bekommen, doch was die Steine angeht, so fürchte ich, dass sie sich nicht mehr in meinem Besitz befinden.“

Kain und Faustus tauschen einen kurzen, leidenden Blick. Das wäre ja auch einfach viel zu schön gewesen.

„Wo können wir die Steine finden?“, meldet sich Kain nun erneut zu Wort. „Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein, nicht wahr?“ 

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht einfach für euch.“, sagt der Baumeister bedauernd. „Der Vampir hat sie mir gestohlen… Das ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Ich kam gerade noch mit dem Leben davon.“

„Der Vampir?“, hakt Kain nach, doch der Baumeister scheint unwillig, über dieses Thema zu sprechen. 

„Fragt die Wächter.“, sagt er abweisend. „Sie kennen das Problem.“

Kain hakt ein weiteres Mal nach, dann versucht Faustus es. Beide haben keinen Erfolg.

„Also gut…“, sagt Kain schließlich, wenig begeistert. „Wir werden die Wächter nach dem Vampir fragen. Gib uns einfach dein Blut. Faustus, hast du die Phiole?“

Faustus zieht das Lederband unter seinem Hemd hervor, streift es sich über den Kopf, öffnet den Verschluss der Phiole und reicht sie an Kain weiter. 

„Darf ich…?“, fragt Kain an den Baumeister gewandt und ohne auf Antwort zu warten, packt er dessen Hand mit eisernem Griff und rammt einen scharfen Fingernagel in seinen Daumen. Der Hylde keucht überrascht auf und versucht, sich dem festen Griff zu entziehen, doch es ist zwecklos: Rotes Blut quillt aus der Wunde hervor und Kain fängt die Tropfen mit der Phiole auf, bevor sie zu Boden fallen können. Er füllt sie bis zum Rand, bevor er die Hand abrupt loslässt, die Phiole schließt und sie an Faustus reicht. 

„Das war es schon. Du hast uns sehr geholfen.“, sagt er, und so taktisch klug Faustus‘ Vorgehensweise auch war, so kann Kain nicht umhin, dem Hylden nun, wo sie seine Hilfe nicht mehr brauchen, die Illusion zu rauben. Denn der Gedanke an ihn und Lord Sarafan, die gemeinsam den Plan schmieden, alle Vampire zu vernichten, geht ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Nur ihm haben sie ihre derzeitige Situation überhaupt zu verdanken. Kain kann ihn vielleicht nicht töten, doch er kann dabei zusehen, wie die Hoffnung in seinen Augen für immer erlischt. Und das wird ihm genügen müssen.

„Übrigens - Tori sendet ihre Grüße.“, sagt er wie beiläufig, jedoch mehr als nur ein bisschen süffisant. „Ihr geht es ausgezeichnet. Besonders, seit die Vampire den Krieg gewonnen haben.“

Und beinahe genüsslich sieht Kain dabei zu, wie der freudige Eifer in den Augen des Hylden erst Verwirrung weicht, dann Erkenntnis, und dann einer so heftigen Wut, wie Kain sie selten zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Unter Schreien, Kreischen, Fluchen und Verwünschungen - nicht nur die des Baumeisters, denn sein Getöse hat sich erneut auf viele der anderen Gefangenen ausgebreitet - klettern die beiden Vampire erneut die Zellen hinunter, bis sie letztlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben. 

„War das wirklich nötig?“, fragt Faustus leicht missbilligend, doch dieses Mal ist Kain sich vollkommen sicher und erwidert völlig unbeirrt: „Ja.“

Faustus rollt mit den Augen. „Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das eigentlich?“ Aber da liegt ein leichtes, wenn auch frustriertes Schmunzeln auf seinen Zügen und deshalb antwortet Kain mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Und du magst es so, gib es zu!“

Mit dieser Antwort hat Faustus scheinbar nicht gerechnet, denn er hebt leicht verwirrt seinen Blick, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt und Kain spielerisch gegen die Schulter haut. „Kein Kommentar.“, sagt er einfach. Und dann, mit einem leidenden Blick über die Gefängniszellen: „Lass uns diesen grässlichen Ort hier erstmal verlassen.“ 

Er tritt durch das Portal und Kain tut es ihm gleich… Doch statt erneut im Eingangsbereich zu landen, finden sich die beiden Vampire ein weiteres Mal in einer völlig unbekannten Umgebung wieder. In einem schmalen, düsteren Gang, der vollständig aus grauem Stein besteht. 

Direkt vor ihnen manifestiert sich ein Gefängniswächter, der den weiteren Weg vollständig blockiert. 

Unwillkürlich zuckt Kains Hand zum Griff seines Schwertes. „Was wird das hier?!“, verlangt er zu wissen. „Wohin habt ihr uns gebracht?!“

…Nach unten…, erklingt die Antwort, die hier im engen Gang noch stärker in Kains Ohren schmerzt als oben in der Halle. 

„Und warum?“, hakt er nach, als der Wächter nicht weiterspricht. 

…Es ist verboten, etwas aus dem Kerker mitzunehmen…, sagt er und mustert dabei eindeutig Faustus, der das Blut des Baumeisters unter seinem Hemd trägt. 

…Und ihr habt vor, noch etwas anderes zu entwenden…

„Wir haben keine Wahl!“, sagt Faustus zu ihrer Verteidigung. „Wir haben uns das alles hier nicht ausgesucht!“

…Die Belange der Außenwelt betreffen uns hier drinnen nicht…, sagt der Wächter abweisend. …Dies ist ein Ort empfindlichen Gleichgewichts und bereits die kleinste Anomalie kann einen Läuterungsprozess erheblich stören oder gar verhindern. Wir sollten euch von hier verbannen und das einbehalten, was ihr gestohlen habt. Jedoch… 

Der Wächter hält kurz inne und mustert beide Vampire mit einem Blick, der Kain unwillkürlich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

…Jedoch sind wir bereit, in diesem Fall eine Ausnahme zu machen, da sich unsere Interessen überschneiden…

Kain hebt trotz der angespannten Situation eine Augenbraue. Er kann einfach nicht anders. Das hier klingt immer mehr nach einem Handel. Und ein Handel bedeutet, dass beide Seiten etwas bekommen, das sie brauchen. „Erzähl uns mehr.“, sagt er selbstsicherer als er sich eigentlich fühlt. 

Und die Antwort folgt sofort:

…Der Vampir, den ihr sucht, ist hier unten. Und wir verlangen, dass ihr ihn tötet…

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Schlusswort:  
Erneut weicht meine Geschichte deutlich vom Original ab. Tori und der Baumeister haben offensichtlich eine turbulente Vergangenheit, die hier jedoch nicht weiter aufgegriffen wird. Die Idee mit den Teleport-Steinen hatte ich bereits ziemlich von Anfang an und sie werden auch noch eine große Rolle spielen, auch in der Fortsetzung, die ich bereits am Ende von Kapitel 1 erwähnte.   
Ich muss darauf hinweisen: Manche Fragen, die vielleicht beim Lesen dieses Kapitels aufgekommen sind und auch Fragen, die in späteren Kapiteln noch aufkommen werden, werden in „Traces Of Light“ nicht mehr aufgeklärt. Ich leiste nämlich tatsächlich schon etwas Vorarbeit für die Fortsetzung. Diese ist in meinem Kopf durchgeplant, ich habe jedoch noch nicht mit dem Schreiben begonnen.


	19. Kapitel 19

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

I will wait for the sun  
To make my demons run  
After they fed overnight

It's consuming my life  
Burning deep in my soul  
It will come back tonight

(Myrath : Monster in my closet) 

-

KAPITEL 19

/ Der Schacht /

-

Tori schafft es, ihre Fassung zu bewahren, bis sie um die Ecke gebogen ist. Dann bleibt sie stehen, lehnt sich schwer gegen die Felswand und sackt an ihr herunter zu Boden. 

Ihre Beine kribbeln und ihre Finger fühlen sich taub an und ihr Herz schlägt so schnell, dass sie fürchtet, ihr könnte schwarz vor Augen werden. Sie steht kurz vor einer Panikattacke, das ist ihr bewusst. Daher zwingt sie sich dazu, tief und ruhig zu atmen, bis sich ihr Herzschlag normalisiert hat. Sie wischt kalten Schweiß von ihrer Stirn und schließt für einen Moment die Augen.

Alles in ihr schreit danach, schnellstmöglich zurückzukehren und zu schauen, ob alles geklappt hat. Ob sie noch da sind… Aber sie hat auch furchtbare Angst, denn falls sie nicht da sein sollten…

Das ist nicht möglich, versucht Tori, sich in Gedanken zu beruhigen. 

(…Ich habe alles richtig gemacht. Ich muss darauf vertrauen. Die Visionen werden mich nicht im Stich lassen…)

Als sie sich schließlich beruhigt hat und ihrem Körper wieder vertrauen kann, richtet sie sich auf und folgt dem Pfad zurück zu ihrem Versteck. Dass die Hütte irgendwo da oben in Trümmern liegt, ist mehr als schade und sie hat das alles nicht so leicht weggesteckt, wie sie es die Vampire hat glauben lassen. Bereits ihre Großeltern hatten in dieser Hütte gelebt und sie hat ihre gesamte Kindheit dort verbracht. Die letzte Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit, an ihre Mutter… Alles verloren.

Tori schüttelt ihren Kopf. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sentimental zu werden. Sie hat so viele Jahrhunderte in dieser Hütte gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass etwas geschieht. Sie hat sich so danach gesehnt, so darauf gehofft! Und jetzt, wo es soweit ist, darf sie nicht der Vergangenheit hinterhertrauern. Das hier ist der Augenblick! Ihre Zeit ist gekommen! Ihre Gelegenheit, die Zukunft zu dem zu machen, was sie in ihren Visionen gesehen hat. Sie darf nicht zweifeln. Sie muss stark sein.

(…Ich muss stark sein…)

Sie öffnet die beiden schweren Türen und schneller als ihr eigentlich lieb ist, steht sie in ihrem unterirdischen Flur vor eben jener Tür, die Faustus vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde berührt hat. 

(…Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass sie die Präsenz spüren würden. Aber wenn es tragisch gewesen wäre, hätten die Visionen mich sicher gewarnt. Sie wissen nicht um die Bandbreite dessen, was sie gespürt haben, und das ist wahrscheinlich der springende Punkt. Alles ist gut…)

Ihre Gedanken überschlagen sich, als sie mit zitternden Händen den langen Zahlencode eingibt, der die Tür entriegelt. Sie gibt ihn zweimal falsch ein und flucht leise, als die Worte „Zutritt verweigert“ über die Anzeige des Terminals laufen. Sie atmet tief durch und beim nächsten Versuch ist der Code der richtige. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen steht sie dort und wartet. 

Dann schwingt die Tür lautlos auf…

…Und zwei Augenpaare blicken ihr entgegen. Große, neugierige Augen von brauner Farbe mit leichtem Grünstich… Und misstrauische, zu Schlitzen verengte Augen, weiß leuchtend und pupillenlos.

Die Anspannung fällt von Tori ab und ihr wird schwindelig vor Erleichterung. Sie lehnt sich schwer an den Türrahmen und lacht vor Freude auf. „Ihr seid noch da.“, spricht sie das offensichtliche aus. 

„Natürlich sind wir noch hier. Du hast uns eingeschlossen.“, ertönt prompt ein sarkastischer Kommentar, doch Tori ignoriert ihn. Zu groß ist ihre Erleichterung, ihre Freude, dass sie IHN bald wiedersehen wird. Ihn… Nach all der Zeit ist der Moment nun zum Greifen nah. Er ist frei und wartet bereits auf sie. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt eine andere Stimme, aufrichtig besorgt, und Tori trifft den Blick brauner Augen mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. 

„Alles ist bestens.“, versichert sie. „Die beiden sind bereits auf dem Weg zum Kerker… Am besten warten wir noch eine Stunde, nur um sicher zu gehen… Dann geht es los.“ 

-  
-  
-

Der Ausdruck „Vom Regen in die Traufe“ war noch nie so passend wie in diesem Moment, denkt Faustus bei sich. 

War ihm der vorige Bereich des Kerkers mit seinen leidenden und schreienden Insassen schon unangenehm vorgekommen, so hat er den wahren Horror erst hier unten kennengelernt. 

Seit knapp zwei Stunden - falls man im Kerker der Ewigkeit überhaupt Zeitangaben machen kann -, irren sie nun schon durch ein Geflecht enger, teils schräger Gänge, die immer wieder in größere, an Katakomben ähnelnde Hallen münden. Lampen oder Feuerschalen sucht man hier vergeblich, doch es ist nicht vollständig dunkel. Ein grünlicher Schleier liegt in der Luft, einem Nebel gleich, und er spendet ein fahles, unheilvolles Licht. 

Durch Löcher oder Gitter in Boden, Wänden und Decke kann man zum Teil die angrenzenden Zellen einsehen. Doch was man darin zu sehen bekommt, wäre doch besser im Verborgenen geblieben. Der Wächter hatte von einem empfindlichen Gleichgewicht gesprochen, das nicht gestört werden darf. Von einem Läuterungsprozess. Was er darunter verstanden hat, wird Faustus nach und nach bewusst: Folter. So einfach ist das. 

Hier unten sieht man Gefangene, gefesselt und auf Tragen aufgebahrt, angeschlossen an komplexe Apparaturen, die ihren armen Opfern die Knochen brechen, sie verstümmeln, verbrennen, aufspießen, sie zerquetschen… Alles ist voller Blut, markerschütternde Schreie hallen durch die Gänge, manchmal so abrupt, dass Faustus sich richtig erschreckt und seine Hände um die Griffe seiner Dolche verkrampft. Und manchmal hört man auch Lachen. Wahnsinniges Lachen, das gar nicht mehr aufhören will. Gepaart mit den Schreien ist es die schrecklichste Hintergrundmusik, die Faustus je zu hören bekommen hat. 

Wenn für einen Moment mal niemand schreit oder lacht oder weint und auch die furchtbaren Foltergeräte nicht zu hören sind, kann man in der Ferne ein dumpfes Grollen vernehmen, ähnlich dem einer stürmischen Brandung. Mittlerweile ist den Vampiren klar, dass sich der Großteil des Kerkers innerhalb des Felsen befinden muss. Ob es dort bereits Höhlen und Tunnel gab, die einfach weiter ausgebaut wurden oder ob der gesamte Komplex in den Stein hineingehauen wurde, wird wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Faustus verspürt auch nicht das Bedürfnis, es herauszufinden. Er möchte diesen Ort einfach so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Er hat das Gefühl, dass er nicht hier sein sollte. Alles an diesem Ort fühlt sich falsch an. Und tief im Felsen eingesperrt zu sein, ohne eine direkte Fluchtmöglichkeit… Das trägt natürlich auch nicht zum allgemeinen Wohlbefinden bei.

Das schlimmste ist vermutlich das: Die verbrannten oder zerfleischten Insassen sterben nicht einfach. Sie müssten eigentlich tot sein, doch sie atmen weiter und geben dabei gurgelnde Laute von sich. Gelegentlich beobachten die Vampire einen Wächter dabei, wie er die furchtbar zugerichteten Körper auf einer Trage wegfährt oder einfach fortteleportiert. Faustus fragt sich, was danach mit ihnen geschieht. Er hat ja gesehen, welch grausige Narben den Körper des Baumeisters zierten und kommt immer mehr zu der Vermutung, dass die Wächter die Körper wiederherstellen, nur um sie dann wenig später erneut dieser Tortur zu unterziehen. Doch welchem Zweck all das dienen soll, entzieht sich seiner Vorstellungskraft. Kain hat ebenfalls keine Idee, doch sie sind beide zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie es auch wirklich nicht wissen wollen.

Manchmal erreichen die Vampire eine Treppe, der sie dann nach unten folgen, tiefer hinab in den Felsen hinein. Und je tiefer sie kommen, desto mehr Anzeichen entdecken sie für die Existenz des wild gewordenen Vampirs. 

Der Gefängniswächter hat ihnen nicht viel erzählt. Bloß, dass es sich um einen Gefangenen handelt, der wahnsinnig geworden ist. Er ist aus seiner Zelle entkommen und es war den Wächtern bisher nicht möglich, ihn wieder einzufangen. Er ernährt sich vom Blut und Fleisch der Gefangenen, zerreißt sie teilweise wie ein wildes Tier und oft genug tötet er sie dabei… Und das stört natürlich das empfindliche Gleichgewicht aus Folter und noch mehr Folter, denkt Faustus trocken bei sich.

Der Vampir scheint mächtig zu sein, das steht außer Frage. Denn er vermag es, große Krater in die massiven Steinwände zu sprengen, und das scheinbar mithilfe von Feuerbällen, wenn man die schwarz-verkohlten Trümmer richtig deutet, die sich immer häufiger am Wegesrand finden lassen, je tiefer sie kommen. 

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie den Vampir zu Gesicht bekommen würden… Und dennoch ist Faustus überhaupt nicht vorbereitet auf die Kette an Ereignissen, die diese Begegnung in Gang setzt.

Sie folgen gerade einem weiteren Gang, entlang an leeren Gefängniszellen, als Kain abrupt seine Hand hebt und Faustus deutet, stehen zu bleiben und leise zu sein. Faustus lauscht angespannt in die Stille, bis auch er die Stimmen hört. Sie schleichen sich langsam weiter den Gang entlang und schließlich sind die Stimmen deutlich zu differenzieren: Eine tiefe Stimme, so laut und schnell, dass sie sich fast überschlägt. Dazu die panischen Schreie einer Frau. 

Als sie noch näherkommen, können sie die einzelnen Worte deutlich hören und haben auch direkt das schauerliche Bild dazu: Sie treten in einen Raum, dessen Boden aus nicht viel mehr als einem grobmaschigen Gitter aus Stahl besteht. Direkt unter ihnen befindet sich eine Gefängniszelle, in deren steinerner Außenwand ein großes Loch klafft. Um das Loch herum liegen brennende Trümmerteile… Und in der Öffnung steht der Vampir.

Er ist missgestaltet. Deformiert. Verkrüppelt. Ihm fehlen die Oberlippe und ein Ohr. Er hat keine Haare mehr und viele Stellen seiner Haut, insbesondere im Gesicht, sind stark vernarbt und verbrannt. Er sieht aus wie ein richtiges Monster, einem schauerlichen Alptraum entsprungen. Er hat spitze, blutige Zähne, von denen der Geifer tropft, als er aus einem einzelnen, rot unterlaufenen Auge die Frau fixiert, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand kauert und angefangen hat, zu weinen. Sein anderes Auge ist fort, ersetzt durch eine einfache Metallplatte, die mit groben Stichen mit seiner Kopfhaut verbunden ist. Seine Brust ist zu großen Teilen aufgerissen und von Metallplatten und Kabeln durchzogen, umringt von entzündetem und zu Teilen bereits faulendem Fleisch – Wunden, die nie verheilt sind und über die Jahre wohl immer schlimmer wurden. Die intakten Stellen seiner Haut sind blass, doch seine Adern treten stark und dunkel hervor, fast so schwarz wie jene auf Faustus‘ Unterarm. Seine Hände sind komplett schwarz und wirken verkohlt und zu Klauen verkrampft. Das wohl Grausigste an der Erscheinung des Vampirs ist der große, eiserne Ofen, den er auf seinem Rücken trägt, oder vielmehr: Der durch die Metallplatten und Drähte mit seinem Körper verbunden ist, sodass Körper und Ofen eine Einheit bilden. Feuer brennt im Ofen, deutlich erkennbar durch die Flammen, die aus Löchern lodern und den dicken, schwarzen Rauch, der aus den Öffnungen und Rohren quillt. Außerdem glüht der untere Teil des Ofens rot. Faustus schätzt, dass der komplette Rücken des Vampirs von Brandblasen übersät sein muss, doch das scheint diesem gar nichts auszumachen. Ob er immun gegen den Schmerz ist oder sich einfach an ihn gewöhnt hat, darüber mag Faustus sich keine Gedanken machen. 

„Fleisch!“, krächzt der Vampir, während Faustus ihn noch mustert. „Frisches Fleisch, saftiges Fleisch. Blutiges Fleisch!“ Diese Worte hat der Vampir schon vorher gesprochen und Faustus vermutet, dass sich in seinem Sprachgebrauch nicht groß etwas anderes finden lässt. Er springt vom Loch aus auf den Boden und geht langsam auf die Frau zu, die jetzt noch heftiger weint, sich aber scheinbar der Ausweglosigkeit der Lage bewusst ist und sich mit ihrem Tod abgefunden hat. Die Haltung des Vampirs ist gebückt, vermutlich bedingt durch den schweren Ofen auf seinem Rücken, und er humpelt leicht. Seine Stimme ist tief und kratzig und der Wahnsinn ist deutlich aus ihr herauszuhören. 

Seit er die Stimme vorhin zum ersten Mal hörte, nagt ein Gedanke in Faustus‘ Hinterkopf, den er nicht richtig zu fassen bekommt. Eine Idee, eine Erinnerung… Irgendetwas an diesem Vampir kommt ihm bekannt vor, jetzt noch mehr, da er ihn richtig sehen kann. Die Stimme des Vampirs und sein Aussehen... Nichts stimmt und auch seine Aura ist falsch. …Falsch, und doch so vertraut. Aber das kann einfach nicht sein…

Der Vampir erreicht die Frau und Faustus schließt seine Augen, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er sie zerfleischt. Aber er hört ihre Schreie, die in gurgelnde Geräusche übergehen, die schließlich verstummen. Und er hört die genüsslich schmatzenden Geräusche des irren Vampirs. Und der Geruch von Blut steigt ihm in die Nase. Von Blut und Tod und Rauch und Feuer und… Und der Eigengeruch des Vampirs, so falsch und doch vertraut und plötzlich hat Faustus das Gefühl, dass sich Teile eines Puzzles in seinem Kopf zusammenfügen und auf einmal ein großes Ganzes ergeben. Und es scheint ihm, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füßen fortgerissen. Schwindelig sackt er zu Boden und halb benommen krallt er seine Hände in die Gitterstäbe und starrt den irren Vampir mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Magnus…“, wimmert er. Seine Stimme klingt fremd in seinen Ohren und irgendwie fühlt er auch seinen Körper nicht mehr. Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn und Tränen stehen in seinen Augen und alles, was er denken kann ist: Das kann nicht sein. Das kann nicht sein.

„Faustus, steh auf.“, ertönt Kains Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Er nimmt dumpf wahr, wie Kains Arme sich um seine Schultern legen und versuchen, ihn nach oben zu ziehen, doch er schüttelt sie ab.

„Das ist Magnus…“, sagt er, ohne sein Zutun. Und dann etwas lauter: „Magnus!“

Der irre Vampir lässt prompt von der Frau ab und hebt seinen Kopf. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Für Sekunden, die Faustus wie Stunden erscheinen, blicken sie sich einfach nur an, dann stößt der irre Vampir ein Knurren aus. „Wer stört mich?“, ruft er. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich am essen bin?!“ In seinem einzelnen Auge liegt kein Erkennen, keine Emotion außer tiefer Verärgerung über die Störung. 

„Erkennst du mich nicht?“, versucht Faustus, seinen früheren Mentor zu erreichen. „Ich bin es, Faustus!“

Faustus hofft auf ein Aufflackern des Erkennens, doch das bleibt aus. Stattdessen schüttelt Magnus den Kopf und fixiert Faustus dann mit einem boshaften Blick. „Ich weiß, was du bist.“, krächzt er, und auf einmal liegt da ein Feuerball in einer seiner schwarz-verkohlten Hände. „Fleisch!“

Hätte Kain ihn nicht zur Seite gezogen, hätte der Feuerball Faustus mitten ins Gesicht getroffen. Stattdessen fegt er haarscharf an seinen Beinen vorbei, Teile der Gitterstäbe mit sich reißend. Irgendwo an der Decke prallt er ab und eine Mischung aus Flammen und Trümmerteilen regnet hinab zu Boden. 

Kain zieht Faustus auf die Beine, mit einer Kraft und Dringlichkeit, die Faustus selten bei ihm gesehen hat. Er umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sagt: „Wir müssen hier weg!“ 

Faustus blinzelt benommen. „Aber-“, beginnt er, wird jedoch sofort von Kain unterbrochen.

„Das ist nicht Magnus!“, sagt er hart und bestimmt. „Er war es vielleicht mal, aber er ist es nicht mehr! Das Ding da unten ist gefährlich! Und wir müssen jetzt hier weg!“

Wie um Kains Worte zu unterstreichen, wirft Magnus einen zweiten Feuerball, der die Vampire zwar weit verfehlt, Faustus dafür jedoch aus seiner Trance befreit. 

„Du hast Recht.“, ruft er und gemeinsam rennen sie los. 

-  
-  
-

Kain kann seinen Pulsschlag bereits in seinen Ohren hören und ist sich sicher, dass es Faustus genauso geht. Er riskiert einen Blick zur Seite und bereut es sofort. Faustus ist blass. Er sieht aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und, denkt Kain düster, näher an der Wahrheit könnte er mit dieser Feststellung gar nicht liegen.

Kain geht die Sache mit Magnus auch an die Substanz, doch im Gegensatz zu Faustus lässt er sich davon nicht beeinflussen. Wobei er Faustus mit dieser Behauptung wahrscheinlich unrecht tut. Kain konnte nie besonders gut mit Emotionen umgehen. In seinem Leben hat man ihm oft Kaltherzigkeit vorgeworfen und das schon, als er noch ein Mensch war. Selbst sein eigener Vater hat vor solchen Anschuldigungen nicht zurückgeschreckt, und falsch hat er damit auch nicht gelegen. Bloß Faustus schafft es, sein steinernes Herz zum Schmelzen zu bringen… Wie schrecklich kitschig das doch klingt, denkt Kain bei sich und verwirft diesen Gedanken. Fakt ist: Bis Faustus ihm die Wahrheit erzählte, hatte Kain Magnus ein großes Stück weit die Schuld am verlorenen Krieg gegeben. Kain hat Faustus seine Geschichte geglaubt, aber dennoch war es schwierig für ihn, Magnus im selben Licht zu sehen wie früher einmal… Die positiven Erinnerungen zurückzurufen, wenn man so will. Kain hatte sich mit dem Gedanken beruhigt, dass Magnus höchstwahrscheinlich tot ist und die ganze Sache damit ein für alle Mal erledigt. Doch ihn jetzt so zu sehen… Zu sehen, was Lord Sarafan mit ihm gemacht hat… Die Erkenntnis, dass Magnus im Kerker der Ewigkeit langsam den Verstand verlor, wahrscheinlich geplagt von Reue und Verzweiflung, einsam, bis er zu diesem irren Monster wurde, das sein altes Leben komplett vergessen hat… Dieser Gedanke ruft in Kain zwar kein großes Gefühl von Trauer hervor, dafür aber eine erhebliche Wut auf Lord Sarafan. Ein weiterer Grund, es ihm heimzuzahlen… Allein schon, weil Magnus‘ Tod Faustus das Herz brechen wird. Denn eines steht außer Frage: Töten werden sie den irren Vampir müssen, da kommen sie nicht drum herum.

Während Kain so seinen Gedanken folgt, laufen sie stetig weiter. Der Korridor, in dem sie sich befinden, ist relativ breit und geht immer geradeaus, doch trotzdem verändert sich ihre Umgebung stetig: Die Zellen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen in die Wände eingelassen wurden, sind allesamt leer und sehen auch nicht aus, als wären sie kürzlich benutzt worden. Nach einer Zeit finden sich gar keine Zellen mehr, sondern nur noch stählerne Türen, allesamt verschlossen. Der grüne Nebel lichtet sich und macht dem grellen, künstlichen Licht von Lampen Platz, die in regelmäßigen Abständen an der Decke befestigt sind. Wüsste Kain nicht ganz sicher, dass sie sich noch im Kerker der Ewigkeit befinden, er hätte es nicht vermutet. 

Schließlich endet ihre Flucht vor einer schweren, doppelflügeligen Eisentür. Sie ist nicht verschlossen, jedoch schwer zu öffnen und sie quietscht dabei laut – Auch eine für diesen Ort sehr ungewöhnliche Sache. Aber nicht so ungewöhnlich wie der Anblick, der sich ihnen nun bietet.

Der Weg endet abrupt vor einem Geländer. Dahinter liegt eine Art Schacht. Hunderte Meter geht es steil bergab, bevor sich der Abgrund in Dunkelheit verliert. Hier und da hängen Ketten mit schweren Haken von der Decke herab. Einige halten Gefängniszellen, die allesamt stark rostig sind und leer zu sein scheinen. Die Decke liegt nur wenige Stockwerke über ihnen. Auf jedem Stockwerk sind enge Wege mit Geländern und Türen zu sehen. Hier und da führen schmale Stege oder auch Rohre über den Abgrund hinüber auf die andere Seite. Kain schätzt die Distanz auf gut fünfzig Meter. Hier und da blinken Lichter auf seltsam anmutenden Paneelen an den Wänden und auch Lampen finden sich dort, auf jedem Stockwerk ist es das gleiche. Es sind gewiss weit über hundert von ihnen, bis sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt werden.

„Was ist das hier für ein Ort…?“, sagt Faustus wie zu sich selbst. 

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern. „Hat auf jeden Fall nichts mehr mit dem Kerker von eben zu tun… Vielleicht werden hier Wartungsarbeiten durchgeführt? Eine Art Ersatzteillager scheint es außerdem zu sein.“, fügt er an, mit einem Blick auf die Zellen.

„Ja vielleicht…“, sagt Faustus. Sein Tonfall ist abwesend, so als würde ihn die Eigenart dieses Ortes gar nicht so sehr interessieren. Nicht so, wie sie ihn normalerweise interessiert hätte, wenn die Sache mit Magnus nicht gewesen wäre.

Kain seufzt. „Hör zu, Faustus-“

„Vielleicht kommen wir dort drüben auf die andere Seite.“, unterbricht ihn Faustus und sein Tonfall verrät, dass er noch nicht bereit ist, über die Sache zu sprechen. Er deutet auf einen Steg nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Er ist schmal und hat kein Geländer, doch Kain denkt an den engen Pfad an den Klippen zurück und stellt fest, dass der Steg auf jeden Fall breit genug für ihn sein wird.

„Ist gut.“, sagt Kain bloß. Er folgt Faustus die wenigen Schritte zum Steg und lässt Faustus den Vortritt. In gut zehn Metern Abstand folgt er dem Braunhaarigen und zwingt sich dabei, nicht nach unten zu schauen, sondern sich starr an Faustus und seinen eigenen Füßen zu orientieren. Er kommt nicht umhin, Faustus‘ Leichtfüßigkeit erneut zu bewundern. Er hält die Balance ganz ohne Probleme, so als würden sie sich auf einer breiten Straße bewegen und nicht hunderte Meter über einem klaffenden schwarzen Loch balancieren. Doch solange er nicht nach unten schaut, gibt es keine…

Seine Gedanken driften ab, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung bemerkt. Schräg über ihnen auf der nächsten Ebene. Etwas helles, gelbes.

Er fokussiert und sieht Magnus dort am Geländer stehen, einen Feuerball in den Händen, das Gesicht zu einer bösen Fratze verzogen.

Zunächst ist Kain irritiert: Das kann nicht sein, denkt er sich. Das ist unmöglich, er war doch eben noch hinter uns. Und eine Ebene tiefer. Wie kann er denn so schnell… Und dann weiten sich Kains Augen in Erkenntnis: Die Steine! 

„Faustus, pass auf!“, findet er jetzt auch endlich seine Stimme wieder, doch die Warnung kommt zu spät. Magnus wirft den Feuerball auf Faustus und Kain kann nur entsetzt dabei zusehen. Wie in Zeitlupe sieht er, wie der Feuerball Faustus nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt und an ihm vorbei in den Abgrund rast. Faustus gerät ins Stolpern und versucht, sich wieder zu fangen. Er wirbelt mit den Armen im Versuch, sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Und vermutlich wäre ihm das auch geglückt…, würde Magnus nicht in diesem Moment einen zweiten Feuerball werfen. Nicht so groß und kraftvoll wie der erste, doch er trifft Faustus an der Schulter und bringt ihn damit vollends aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Faustus‘ Körper wird durch den Aufprall herumgerissen und für eine schreckliche Sekunde trifft sein Blick den von Kain, die Augen in Überraschung und Unverständnis geweitet, bevor er vom Steg kippt und lautlos in die Tiefe stürzt.

„NEIN!“, findet Kain nun seine Stimme wieder und in wenigen Sätzen ist er an der Stelle, an der Faustus eben noch stand. „FAUSTUS!“ 

Doch der ist schon außer Sichtweite. Entsetzt blickt Kain hinab in den Abgrund, nicht fassend, was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abgespielt hat, bevor er sich erneut der Präsenz des irren Vampirs gewahr wird. Sein Blick trifft den von Magnus, der noch immer am Geländer steht, und er fängt an zu SCHREIEN. Er schreit, wie er selten in seinem Leben geschrien hat. Ein roter Schleier legt sich über seine Sicht und er überquert den Steg innerhalb von Sekunden, ohne noch groß auf den lauernden Abgrund zu achten. Er reißt die Tür auf und dort ist tatsächlich ein Treppenhaus, das nach oben und unten führt. Er nimmt die Treppe nach oben, immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, und erreicht das nächste Stockwerk, dabei die ganze Zeit schreiend. Er reißt die Tür auf, das Schwert gezogen und bereit, sich auf Magnus zu stürzen, ihn büßen zu lassen für seine Tat, ihm jeden Knochen in seinem Körper einzeln zu brechen und sein schwarzes Herz aus seiner Brust zu reißen und-

Magnus ist fort.

Keine Spur von ihm weit und breit. 

Die Steine…, denkt Kain erneut und dann entweicht die Wut so schnell und plötzlich aus seinem Körper, dass ihm für einen Moment schwindelig wird. Er stützt sich schwer am Geländer ab und blickt hinab in den Schacht. Er zittert. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er ist wie betäubt. Wie konnte das nur passieren, denkt er benommen.

(…Ich hätte vorgehen sollen… Oder wenn ich nur schneller reagiert hätte… Was ist nur passiert, er war doch gerade noch da und dann… Nein, das kann nicht passiert sein. Das ist nicht möglich… Das kann nicht wahr sein… Das ist nicht wahr… Nein, nein… Nein nein nein…)

Kain merkt, dass er kurz vor einer Panikattacke steht und nur durch Jahrhunderte eiserner Disziplin schafft er es, seine Atmung zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. 

Ich muss ihn finden…, denkt er sich, und dann: Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, was er mir bedeutet...

Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er wird jetzt nicht anfangen, in der Vergangenheit über Faustus zu denken. Er wird ihn finden. Eins nach dem anderen.

…Vielleicht ist er irgendwo da unten. Vielleicht geht es ihm gut. Faustus ist ein Vampir und hart im Nehmen. Er hat schon Schlimmeres weggesteckt, ich mache mir umsonst Sorgen…, versucht er sich zu beruhigen, auch wenn er weiß, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, einen solch tiefen Sturz zu überleben, selbst für einen Vampir. 

Beinahe ohne sein Zutun tritt er zurück ins Treppenhaus und folgt den Stufen nach unten.

-  
-  
-

I  
Want to stay alive  
Everything about this place just doesn't feel right

I  
I don't wanna die  
Suddenly I'm frightened for my life

I  
Want to say goodbye  
This could be the last time you see me alive

I  
I may not survive  
Knew it from the moment we arrived

(Dream Theater : The Count of Tuscany)

-  
-  
-

Faustus ist so überrascht, dass er es nicht einmal schafft, einen Schrei auszustoßen. 

Eigentlich schade, denkt er sich, während er fällt. Ein paar letzte Worte wären schön gewesen… Drei kleine Worte vielleicht, um Kain zu zeigen, was er für ihn fühlt. Ob er es wohl weiß…?

Kain weiß es bestimmt. Er ist ja nicht dumm. Aber mit Gefühlen hat er es nicht so. Vielleicht weiß er es ja doch nicht. Oder ist sich nicht sicher.

(…Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen… Ich hätte es ihm längst sagen sollen… Ich bin so ein Narr…)

Das sind seine seltsam klaren Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich laufen sein Gehirn und seine Wahrnehmung einfach schneller und besser als sonst, durch das ganze Adrenalin in seinem Körper. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal durch die Hand seines alten Mentors sterben würde. Durch die Hand des Mannes, der ihm einst das Leben rettete… Aber vielleicht soll es so sein. Vielleicht ist das der Lauf der Dinge. Eine Art Gleichgewicht. Er hat mir das Leben geschenkt, darum kann er es mir auch wieder nehmen.

(…Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit, zu sterben…)

Der Gedanke trifft Faustus völlig unerwartet, da er nicht damit gerechnet hätte. Er war doch bereit zu sterben. Er war es immer gewesen. Warum auf einmal dieser Sinneswandel?

(…Unsere Reise ist noch nicht beendet… Ich kann Kain doch jetzt nicht allein lassen…)

Achso. Ja, das ergibt einen Sinn. Was soll Kain nur ohne ihn machen, denkt er mit eigenartigem, in einer solchen Situation eigentlich unangebrachtem Humor. Ohne ihn ist Kain doch komplett hilflos…

Faustus stürzt immer tiefer. Er lässt die Helligkeit der Lichter hinter sich und sieht schließlich gar nichts mehr. Um ihn herum ist tiefe Dunkelheit und es wird immer kühler und feuchter. Nass-kalter Wind zerrt an seinem Körper und lässt ihn frösteln. 

(…Zum Glück ist es gleich vorbei… Das wird langsam unangenehm. Ob mein Leben wohl an mir vorbeizieht, bevor es zu Ende geht? Hoffentlich nur die schönen Augenblicke… Meine Familie… Magnus… Nicht das Monster, zu dem er geworden ist. Der Magnus von früher, der wie ein Vater für mich war… Und Kain… Ich hätte Kain so gerne gesagt…)

Faustus prallt auf einer harten Oberfläche auf und durchbricht sie. Alle Luft entweicht seinem Körper und dann ist da auf einmal Wasser um ihn herum. Sein Körper versucht reflexartig, Luft zu holen und abrupter Schmerz pulsiert durch seine Lunge und raubt ihm für einen kurzen Moment das Bewusstsein. Wäre er ein Mensch, so wäre es das jetzt gewesen. Er wäre nicht mehr aufgewacht. Er wäre ertrunken.

Aber er ist ein Vampir. Und irgendwie schafft er es, die Ohnmacht zurückzudrängen und wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Er wendet seinen Körper in die Richtung, in der seiner Meinung nach oben ist und bewegt seine Arme und Beine entsprechend. Er taucht, orientierungslos und benommen, und seine Glieder und seine Lunge protestieren gleichermaßen, doch verbissen bewegt er sich weiter, immer weiter, bis er schließlich die Wasseroberfläche durchbricht, keuchend und hustend und verzweifelt nach Luft ringend.

Eine Zeit lang konzentriert er sich nur darauf, zu atmen und eine innere Bestandaufnahme seines Körpers zu machen. Nach und nach bewegt er seine Finger, seine Arme, seinen Kopf, seine Beine und Füße, und auch wenn jeder Knochen und jeder Muskel seines Körpers schreiend protestiert, so scheint doch nichts gebrochen oder ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend umfassen seine Hände das Lederband um seinen Hals und ziehen die Phiole mit dem Blut des Baumeisters unter seinem Hemd hervor. Sie ist noch da, und sie scheint unversehrt. Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut. 

Schließlich fühlt er sich sicher genug, um sich seiner Umgebung zuzuwenden. Alles um ihn herum ist schwarz. Trotz seiner vampirischen Sinne kann er rein gar nichts sehen. Er spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, Kains Namen zu rufen, entscheidet sich dann jedoch dagegen. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Kain ihn über die Entfernung überhaupt hören kann und schlimmer noch, seine Rufe könnten stattdessen Magnus auf den Plan rufen, dem er in seiner jetzigen Verfassung beim besten Willen nicht gegenübertreten kann. 

Er hat verdammtes Glück gehabt, soviel wird ihm bewusst. Er hätte auf einen der vielen Stege oder Rohre treffen oder an einer der Gefängniszellen abprallen können, die an ihren massiven Ketten über dem Abgrund pendeln. Spätestens der Aufprall auf dem Wasser hätte ihn nach einem Fall aus solcher Höhe eigentlich töten müssen, jedoch… Das Wasser fühlt sich seltsam weich an. Leichte Wellen halten es stetig in Bewegung und eine Art Schaum liegt auf der Oberfläche, die Faustus zwar gerade nicht sehen, jedoch sehr wohl fühlen und auch schmecken kann… Die gesamte Wasseroberfläche hat eine irgendwie schmierige, ölige Konsistenz, die sich auch als dünner Film auf Faustus‘ Gesicht und Haare legt. Faustus tippt auf altes Maschinenöl. Wie auch immer es hierher kam - vielleicht wurde es bei Wartungsarbeiten einfach den Schacht hinuntergekippt -, es hat dazu geführt, dass Faustus eine den Umständen entsprechend weiche Landung hatte.

Zufrieden, diesen Punkt schon einmal ausreichend geklärt zu haben, blickt Faustus sich weiter um. Mit allen Sinnen sozusagen, denn sehen kann er nach wie vor rein gar nichts. Er versucht, nicht daran zu denken, was für Gefahren in der Dunkelheit lauern könnten. Er hat Geschichten gehört, damals, als er nach einem Heilmittel für seine Schwester suchte. Von Fischen mit blinden Augen und spitzen Zähnen, die in der schwarzen Tiefsee hausen und ihre Opfer lebendig verschlingen… Er merkt wie sein Herz anfängt, schneller zu schlagen und schiebt diese Gedanken vehement beiseite. Er hat genug Probleme. Das letzte, das er jetzt gebrauchen kann, ist eine Panikattacke, hervorgerufen von lächerlichen Schauermärchen.

Er zwingt sich zur Ruhe und horcht in die Stille hinein, die nur durchbrochen wird von dem Geräusch der leichten Wellen, die auf seinen Körper treffen, seinen eigenen Bewegungen und seinem schweren Atem. 

Es dauert eine Weile, doch dann hört er noch etwas anderes: Das Rauschen stärkerer Wellen, begleitet von einer Art Heulen… Wind. Mangels Alternativen orientiert sich Faustus an diesen Geräuschen und schwimmt los, anfangs langsam und vorsichtig, doch dann immer schneller, denn langsam aber sicher fängt er an, seine Umgebung zu erkennen.

Vielleicht haben seine vampirischen Sinne sich einfach an die tiefe Dunkelheit gewöhnt oder es gibt hier unten tatsächlich eine, wenn auch noch ferne, Lichtquelle, doch das tiefe Schwarz weicht nach und nach einem dunklen Grau, welches auch immer heller wird, je weiter er schwimmt. Zunächst kann er das trübe, schaumige Wasser um ihn herum erkennen, dann die Wellen und schließlich sogar große, klobige Strukturen in der Ferne, bei denen es sich wohl um Felsen handelt. 

Das Rauschen und das Heulen werden stetig lauter und als sein Weg schließlich einen Knick nach rechts macht, kommt hinter der Biegung etwas Ungewöhnliches zum Vorschein.

Direkt vor ihm liegt die Quelle des Lichts, das stetig stärker geworden ist. Ein Höhlenausgang im Wasser direkt vor ihm. Zwischen grauen Felswänden kann er hinaus auf die See blicken. Da ist eine Steinformation, bestehend aus drei spitz zulaufenden Felsbrocken und direkt dahinter liegt das offene Meer. Im nahenden Sonnenaufgang glänzt es in verschiedenen Tönen von Blau, Rosa und Gold. Doch wirklich ungewöhnlich ist das hier: Das Meer dort draußen ist still. Und zwar nicht einfach ruhig wie ein Meer an einem windstillen Morgen, sondern regelrecht erstarrt: Faustus kann Wellen erkennen, die im Begriff waren, an den Felsbrocken aufzuschlagen und dann mitten in der Bewegung zum Stillstand gekommen sind. Und noch seltsamer ist die unsichtbare Barriere am Eingang der Höhle, ganz deutlich zu erkennen, wenn man nur genau hinschaut: Die Wellen in der Höhle selbst prallen an ihr ab und werden zurück in die Höhle geworfen, statt nach draußen ins Meer zu schwappen, und auch der Wind findet keinen Weg in die Freiheit und pfeift stattdessen heulend durch die Höhle. 

Fasziniert schwimmt Faustus noch ein Stück näher, bis er direkt vor der Barriere anhält. Vorsichtig streckt er eine Hand aus und berührt die Barriere mit seinen Fingerspitzen. 

Seine Finger gleiten durch sie hindurch, als wäre sie gar nicht vorhanden, und es ist, als hätte jemand einen Schalter betätigt und damit die Welt aus ihrer Starre befreit: Die Zeit dreht sich weiter. Die Wellen brechen an den Steinen, der Wind bahnt sich seinen Weg ins Freie und eine plötzliche Strömung droht, Faustus mit sich zu reißen. Schnell zieht er seine Hand zurück und die Außenwelt bleibt erneut stehen. 

Faustus beginnt zu lachen, vor Faszination und angesichts der Tragweite dessen, was er gerade entdeckt hat. Einen Weg nach draußen! Einen Weg nach draußen, von dem die Kerkerwächter gar nichts zu wissen scheinen. Ob je einer von ihnen hier unten war? Faustus glaubt nicht, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ist. Und vielleicht gehört diese Höhle auch gar nicht zum Gefängnis. Vielleicht ist sie erst lange nach seinem Bau entstanden und niemand hat es überhaupt mitbekommen… Was auch immer hier geschehen ist, es kann für Faustus nur von Vorteil sein. Falls irgendetwas schiefläuft oder die Wächter sie einfach nicht mehr hier rauslassen, ist das hier vielleicht ihre Chance, zu entkommen. Kain muss sofort davon erfahren, er…

Der Gedanke an Kain ernüchtert Faustus‘ Euphorie. Denn mit ihm kommt der Gedanke an Magnus und das, was ihnen noch bevorsteht. Und Kain hat ihn fallen sehen. Er geht bestimmt vom Schlimmsten aus. Ob er wohl nach mir sucht, fragt sich Faustus und kann sich die Frage sofort selbst beantworten. Natürlich sucht er nach ihm. Wären die Rollen vertauscht, würde Faustus selbst nicht eher ruhen, bis er Kain gefunden hat. Oder das, was von ihm übrig ist... Faustus drängt diesen Gedanken beiseite. Kain ist nicht der emotionalste Mensch auf Erden, doch er macht sich sicher furchtbare Sorgen. Und Faustus kann nicht hier warten, bis er durch Zufall gefunden wird. Er muss es irgendwie zurück nach oben schaffen. Bloß wie…? 

Faustus wendet sich von der Barriere ab und schwimmt den Weg zurück, den er gekommen ist. Doch als er erneut um die Ecke biegt, wird es wieder so dunkel, dass er nach kurzer Zeit nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen kann. Trotzdem schwimmt er weiter, langsam und vorsichtig, bis er mit den Händen an eine Felswand stößt und sich dann langsam an ihr entlang nach vorne tastet. 

Irgendwann muss ein Ufer kommen, spricht Faustus sich selbst Mut zu. Oder eine Treppe. Oder ein tiefer Felsvorsprung, an dem er sich nach oben hangeln kann. Sicherlich. 

Nach einer Weile beginnt die Dunkelheit, ihm Streiche zu spielen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nimmt er Bewegungen wahr. Er kann dunkelgraue Schemen erkennen, missgestaltet und sich stetig neu formend, doch als er versucht, sie zu fokussieren, verblassen sie vor seinen Augen und alles, was er sehen kann, ist erneut tiefes Schwarz. Faustus weiß nicht, ob er erleichtert sein soll oder nicht. Nach einer Weile wünscht er sich sogar, dass diese Schemen keine Illusion sind. Egal, was für Monster hier unten lauern sollten, irgendwie müssten sie ja hierhergekommen sein. Und das würde auf einen Ausweg schließen. 

Langsam lassen seine Kräfte nach. Seine nasse Kleidung zerrt schwer an seinem schmerzenden Körper und ihm fröstelt vor Kälte. All das schiebt er beiseite. Er muss weiter. Er muss zu Kain.

Nach einer Weile bekommt er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Vielleicht ist da etwas im Wasser, etwas Altes. Etwas, das vielleicht schon immer hier war. Er denkt an blinde Wesen mit scharfen Zähnen, die seine Beine mit langen Tentakeln umschließen und hinab in eine bodenlose Tiefe zerren. Und als er diesen Gedanken erneut beiseiteschiebt, denkt er stattdessen an lange blasse Finger mit spitz zulaufenden Nägeln, die sich in der Dunkelheit nach ihm ausstrecken, seine Hände greifen und ihn nach oben reißen…

Dann ist da auf einmal ein Licht. 

Es ist so plötzlich da, dass Faustus es zunächst auch für eine Illusion hält, einen Streich seiner Sinne. Doch es verschwindet nicht, als er sich darauf fokussiert. Es schwebt vor ihm in der Luft, beinahe auf Augenhöhe, ein gleißend helles weißes Licht in Form einer Kugel. Faustus muss blinzeln, als die plötzliche Helligkeit in seinen an Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen schmerzt. 

Das Licht entfernt sich langsam von ihm und Faustus nimmt das als Aufforderung wahr, ihm zu folgen. Wer oder was das Licht lenkt oder wohin es ihn führt, darüber denkt Faustus in diesem Moment gar nicht nach. Eine tiefe Erleichterung nimmt von ihm Besitz und ihm wird schmerzhaft bewusst, wie kurz davor er war, sich seiner Verzweiflung vollends hinzugeben. Er kann förmlich spüren, wie das helle Licht sein strapaziertes Nervenkostüm repariert. Es wirkt wie Balsam für seine Seele. 

Durch das Licht wird Faustus sich auch endlich seiner Umgebung gewahr: Er schwimmt durch einen engen Tunnel mit niedriger Decke. Oder eher ein Netzwerk aus Tunneln, wie er langsam feststellen muss. Das Licht führt ihn stetig weiter, an Weggabelungen mal in die eine und mal in die andere Richtung, und Faustus muss sich eingestehen, dass er ohne die Hilfe hoffnungslos verloren gewesen wäre.

Schließlich mündet der Tunnel in eine Art unterirdischen See. Die Lichtkugel bleibt in seiner Mitte stehen, gewinnt dann stetig an Höhe und strahlt dabei immer stärker, bis sie das gesamte Areal ausleuchtet.

Der See hat einen Durchmesser von vielleicht fünfzig Metern und seine Oberfläche wird von sanften Wellen in Bewegung gehalten, die aus mehreren Tunneln hereinströmen, welche die Felswand in regelmäßigen Abständen durchbrechen. Die Wasseroberfläche ist schaumig und auf ihr schwimmt eine dunkle Flüssigkeit, bei der es sich definitiv um altes Öl handelt. In der Ferne kann Faustus jetzt auch das ferne Rauschen von Wellen und das Heulen von Wind ausmachen und er ist sich sicher: Er befindet sich wieder am Ausgangspunkt seiner unfreiwilligen Reise.

Wie um seine Erkenntnis zu bestätigen, gewinnt die Lichtkugel weiter an Höhe und als Faustus ihr mit seinem Blick folgt, erkennt er den Abgrund, den er hinunterstürzte. Und er spürt, wie seine Zuversicht sinkt. Da ist nur Fels, soweit das Auge reicht. Von den Stockwerken des Kerkers ist nichts zu sehen, auch keine Rohre oder Stege, nicht einmal der Schein der vielen Lampen dringt zu ihm in die Tiefe hinab. Wie soll er denn jemals…

Doch dann erkennt er einen Felsvorsprung, dort hinten, nahe eines Tunneleingangs in greifbarer Höhe. Und dort ein zweiter, nicht weit vom ersten entfernt. Und noch einer, und viele weitere. Manche nur einfache Risse in der sonst glatten Felswand, manche hoch und tief genug, um darauf hocken oder sogar stehen zu können. Sie sind zum Teil zu weit voneinander entfernt, um sie durch einen normalen Sprung überwinden zu können, doch für Faustus und seine dunkle Gabe sollte es eine Leichtigkeit sein. 

Er schwimmt hinüber zum ersten Vorsprung und zieht seinen Körper daran herauf, hinaus aus dem kalten, öligen Wasser, und beginnt mit seinem langsamen Aufstieg. Das Licht ist dabei sein beständiger Begleiter. Es schwebt in der Mitte des Abgrunds, immer ein deutliches Stück über ihm, sodass es seinen Weg gut ausleuchtet, ohne ihm dabei in den Augen zu blenden. Zum Teil muss sich Faustus von Vorsprung zu Vorsprung hangeln ohne wirklich vorwärts zu kommen, doch je höher er kommt, desto öfter findet er festen Halt und auch die Gelegenheit, sich richtig abzustoßen und von seiner dunklen Gabe Gebrauch zu machen, mit der er viele Höhenmeter auf einmal überwinden kann. Seine Kleidung ist nass und kalt und trocknet in der klammen Luft so gut wie gar nicht, doch nach einer Weile gewöhnt er sich auch daran. 

Er hat einen guten Rhythmus gefunden und glaubt schon, weit über seinem Kopf den Schein von Lampen ausmachen zu können, da bleibt das Licht plötzlich stehen. Faustus bemerkt es erst, als er sich mit der schimmernden Kugel auf einer Höhe befindet. Er wundert sich kurz, warum sie nicht weiter nach oben steigt, da wird er sich dem Tunnel auf der anderen Seite des Abgrunds gewahr, einer klaffenden Wunde in der soliden Felswand gleich. Und Faustus spürt instinktiv, dass er nicht länger allein ist. Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand ist in dem Tunnel, und dieser Jemand ist sich Faustus‘ Präsenz deutlich bewusst.

Unwillkürlich muss Faustus schlucken und für einen Moment spielt er mit dem Gedanken, die Lichtkugel einfach zu ignorieren, die sich nun stetig auf den Tunnel zubewegt und ihn offensichtlich dazu auffordert, ihr zu folgen. Er könnte versuchen, seinen Weg nach oben auf eigene Faust fortzusetzen, immerhin kann er die Lampen schon sehen… Die ersten Stockwerke müssen irgendwo über ihm liegen, es kann nicht mehr weit sein… Doch letztlich entscheidet er sich doch dagegen. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass er abrutscht und zurück in die Tiefe stürzt, und wer weiß schon, ob ihm das Licht ein weiteres Mal helfen würde.

Also hangelt er sich an der Wand entlang, zum Teil mithilfe seiner dunklen Gabe, und landet schließlich leichtfüßig am Eingang des Tunnels. Langsam folgt er dem Licht in sein Inneres und je tiefer es ihn führt, desto deutlicher wird Faustus klar: Es führt ihn auf direktem Wege zu dem Wesen, dessen Präsenz er gespürt hat.

Schließlich endet der Tunnel vor Gitterstäben.

Es ist keine Tür zu erkennen, kein Schlüsselloch. Da sind nur die Stäbe, dick und solide und aus einer Art schwarzem Stahl gefertigt. Die Lichtkugel huscht durch eine Lücke in den Stäben hindurch ins Innere der Zelle, denn um nichts anderes scheint es sich hier zu handeln. Es gibt keine Fenster und soweit Faustus erkennen kann auch keinen weiteren Ausgang. Der Tunnel ist eine Sackgasse und ihr Ende ist zu einer Zelle umfunktioniert worden, so einfach ist das.

Im hinteren Teil der Zelle bewegt sich etwas und diesmal ist Faustus sich sicher, dass ihm seine Augen nicht schon wieder einen Streich spielen. Da ist eine Gestalt, die sich aufrichtet, größer als Faustus, mit breiten Schultern und… hörnerartigen Auswüchsen an den Seiten des Kopfes und… 

Faustus kneift seine Augen zusammen, um die Gestalt besser erkennen zu können, doch diese macht mit ihrer Hand - die nur aus drei großen scharfen Krallen besteht – eine knappe Bewegung und die Lichtkugel gewinnt so stark an Leuchtkraft, dass Faustus geblendet die Augen schließen und sein Gesicht mit einer Hand abschirmen muss. 

„Faustus…“, sagt die Gestalt und ihre Stimme ist tief, definitiv männlich und sehr brüchig, so als wäre sie sehr lange nicht benutzt worden. Was vermutlich auch der Wahrheit entspricht, bedenkt man doch das so gut versteckte Verließ, in dem die Gestalt sich befindet. Die Stimme klingt außerdem ungewöhnlich vertraut, auch wenn Faustus sie noch nie zuvor gehört hat. Auch die Aura der Gestalt ist ihm vertraut, und ebenso wieder nicht. Alles fühlt sich falsch an, so wie schon im Fall von Magnus, irgendwie verzerrt, unnatürlich... 

Faustus schüttelt den Kopf und senkt langsam die Hand von seinem Gesicht. Das gleißende Licht ist etwas blasser geworden, sodass es Faustus nicht länger blendet, doch es schwebt in einem so ungünstigen Winkel, dass Faustus die Gestalt auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe gar nicht erkennen kann, während er selbst jedoch für die Gestalt gut sichtbar sein muss. Er tröstet sich mit dem Gedanken, dass die Gestalt es wohl war, die ihm das Licht in erster Linie gesendet hat und ihm deshalb wohl kaum feindselig gegenübersteht.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“, will Faustus wissen. Er hat so viele Fragen, doch das ist die erste, die ihm in den Sinn kommt.

Die Gestalt schweigt für eine Weile. „Du bist wirklich hier…“, sagt sie dann mit aufrichtiger Überraschung in der Stimme und jetzt versteht Faustus wirklich gar nichts mehr. Diesen Gedanken spricht er auch laut aus, doch erneut reagiert das Wesen überhaupt nicht auf das, was er sagt.

„Hör mir gut zu.“, sagt es stattdessen und seine Stimme ist eindringlich. „Das ist sehr wichtig. Du musst dir diesen Ort hier merken. Du musst dir merken, wie du hierhergekommen bist, verstehst du?“

„Ich verstehe rein gar nichts.“, erwidert Faustus ehrlich und fast ohne sein Zutun sprudeln die Fragen aus ihm heraus. „Wer bist du? Was ist das für ein Ort? Warum bist du hier gefangen und wie machst du das mit dem Licht? Warum hast du mir geholfen? …Danke dafür, übrigens.“, fügt er noch hinzu, da er weiß, dass er im Grunde genommen in der Schuld dieses Wesens steht.

Erneut werden seine Fragen völlig ignoriert. „Ich habe gespürt, dass du da bist.“, kommt die zögerliche Antwort. „Schon als du den Kerker betreten hast und dann ganz deutlich, als du gefallen bist.“

„Und weißt du auch, wo Kain ist?“, fragt Faustus, einer inneren Eingebung folgend. „Kannst du mich zu ihm bringen?“

„Das habe ich vor.“, sagt das Wesen. „Ich wollte es direkt tun, aber…“ Es entsteht eine Pause, so als würde das Wesen seine nächsten Worte abwägen. „Ich musste dich sehen. Ich musste sichergehen…“ Der Satz bleibt unvollendet. „Denk an meine Worte, Faustus. Es ist wichtig, dass du dir diesen Ort hier merkst, verstehst du mich? Wirst du das für mich tun?“

„…Das werde ich.“, sagt Faustus nach kurzem Zögern, da er ahnt, dass jede weitere Frage seinerseits nicht beantwortet werden wird. Das Wesen sagt nur das, was es zu sagen bereit ist. Und tatsächlich hat Faustus ihm einiges zu verdanken und wenn er mithilfe des Lichts zurück zu Kain finden kann, ist das Versprechen, sich einen Weg zu merken, doch wohl ein geringer Preis…

„Werden wir uns denn wiedersehen?“, fragt Faustus, denn warum sonst sollte das Wesen ihn um etwas derartiges bitten. Kann es vielleicht in die Zukunft sehen, wie Tori? Handelt es sich gar um einen Hylden mit den gleichen Fähigkeiten wie sie? Werden Faustus und Kain in den Kerker zurückkehren müssen, um das Wesen zu befreien? Wenn ja, zu welchem Zweck?

Das Wesen schweigt erneut für eine Weile. „…Das hoffe ich sehr.“, sagt es dann und seine Stimme klingt dabei sehr sanft. Faustus öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch das Wesen kommt ihm zuvor. „Du solltest jetzt gehen. Ich… Ich bin mir sicher, Kain macht sich große Sorgen um dich.“

Die Art, wie diese Worte gesprochen wurden, zeigen Faustus eines ganz deutlich: Das Wesen kennt ihn. Und das Wesen sorgt sich um ihn.

„…Wer bist du?“, fragt Faustus erneut, die Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Er kneift noch einmal seine Augen zusammen und versucht, einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Wesens zu erhaschen, doch natürlich ist der Versuch zwecklos… und natürlich erhält er keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

Stattdessen verschmilzt die Silhouette der Gestalt mit den Schatten im hinteren Teil der Zelle und die Lichtkugel setzt sich erneut in Bewegung.

„…Danke.“, sagt Faustus noch in die Dunkelheit hinein, bevor er der Lichtkugel zurück zum Abgrund folgt. „Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht.“ 

Und das tut er wirklich. Darüber sinniert Faustus, während er sich erneut an den Aufstieg begibt, der Lichtkugel stetig nach oben folgend. Um wen oder was auch immer es sich bei dem Wesen in der Zelle handelt… Es ist irgendwie mit Faustus verbunden. Er weiß nicht wie und warum oder auf welche Weise, doch er spürt es ganz deutlich. So oder so ist er dem Wesen etwas schuldig und er schwört sich, dass er zurückkehren wird, um es zu befreien. Zusammen mit Kain… Sobald das alles hier vorbei ist. 

Der Gedanke bringt ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und erinnert ihn an das, was ihnen noch bevorsteht. Und die Erinnerung an Kain bringt eine Sehnsucht mit sich, die so tief ist, dass sie ihm glatt den Atem raubt. Faustus klettert und springt immer weiter, bahnt sich langsam seinen Weg den Abgrund hinauf, zuverlässig geleitet vom strahlenden Licht, und malt sich in Gedanken ihr Wiedersehen aus. Wird Kain ihm sagen, dass er ihn vermisst hat? Wird er froh sein…, oder vielleicht sogar wütend? Wütend auf sich selbst vielleicht oder auch wütend, dass Faustus nicht besser aufgepasst hat? Er wäre beinahe gestorben. Das wird ihm erneut sehr stark bewusst. Er hat Glück gehabt… Sie beide. Aber wie lange wird es dauern, bis einen von ihnen das Glück verlässt? Sollte er Kain nicht vielleicht endlich die Wahrheit sagen? Ob er wohl mutig genug dafür wäre? Oder sollte er es ihm einfach zeigen? Wie würde Kain wohl reagieren, wenn Faustus ihn einfach nur an sich ziehen würde und…

Faustus‘ Hand greift ins Leere und um ein Haar hätte er seinen Halt verloren und wäre erneut in die Tiefe gestürzt. Er atmet tief durch und schiebt jeden Gedanken der Ablenkung beiseite. Tagträumerei wird ihn hier nicht weiterbringen. Und außerdem ist Kain immer noch Kain... Wer weiß schon, was passieren wird. Wichtig ist erst einmal, dass er es überhaupt zurückschafft. 

Schließlich erreicht Faustus die unterste Ebene des Gefängnisses. Er zieht sich am Geländer nach oben und hat endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Er nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, durchzuatmen und bemerkt dann, dass das Licht stetig weiter nach oben wandert und schließlich vor einer Tür anhält, drei Stockwerke über ihm und auf der anderen Seite des Abgrunds. 

Alles klar, denkt sich Faustus. Er tritt durch die Tür auf seiner Ebene und findet zu seiner Erleichterung ein Treppenhaus vor, das mehrere Ebenen nach oben führt. Auf der dritten Ebene öffnet er die Tür und findet sich genau gegenüber der Lichtkugel wieder. Er blickt sich um und entdeckt ein solides Rohr, das in wenigen Metern Entfernung über den Abgrund führt. Er überquert es vorsichtig, dabei mit einem mulmigen Gefühl die über ihm liegenden Stockwerke absuchend. Er möchte nicht riskieren, erneut von Magnus überrascht zu werden. Doch alles bleibt ruhig. Unbehelligt schafft er es auf die andere Seite und öffnet die Tür. Er tritt hindurch und wartet darauf, dass die Lichtkugel ihm folgt und erneut die Führung übernimmt, doch diese flackert vor seinen Augen kurz auf, bevor sie sich auflöst. Faustus empfindet ein kurzes Gefühl von Verlust, das er selbst nicht ganz begreifen kann. „Danke…“, sagt er noch einmal leise, auch wenn er nicht glaubt, dass das Wesen ihn hören kann. 

Dann tritt er durch die Tür. Er folgt mehreren engen Korridoren mit nackten Wänden, unter deren Decke Kabel und Rohre verlaufen, gut ausgeleuchtet durch grelle künstliche Lampen. Die Luft ist trocken und angenehm warm: Definitiv eine Verbesserung zum kühl-feuchten Schacht oder gar dem unterirdischen Höhlensystem. 

Der Weg endet vor einer schweren doppelflügeligen Eisentür ähnlich jener, die sie damals zum Schacht geführt hatte. Damals… Wie seltsam sich das anhört, doch unten in der Dunkelheit hat er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es waren gewiss nur wenige Stunden, doch für Faustus könnten ebenso Tage oder gar Wochen vergangen sein. Und wer weiß schon, wie es sich hier unten mit der Zeit so verhält. Vielleicht vergeht sie für jeden ganz anders.

Er öffnet die Tür und betritt eine große Halle.

Sofort hat er das Gefühl, erneut den aktiven Bereich des Kerkers betreten zu haben, denn grünlich schimmernder Nebel ersetzt die Lampen als Lichtquelle, Boden und Wände sind erneut von anderer Beschaffenheit und hier und dort sind Zellenblöcke in die Wände eingelassen und die ein oder andere Zelle hängt auch an ihrer üblichen schweren Eisenkette von der Decke herab, wenige Meter über dem Boden pendelnd.

Faustus hat den Raum nicht einmal zur Hälfte durchquert, als sich die schwere Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite quietschend öffnet. Faustus‘ Hände zucken wie automatisch zu seinen Dolchen…, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, ganz ohne sein Zutun.

„Kain.“, haucht er.

Und auch Kain hält in seiner Bewegung inne und blickt Faustus an, als würde er einen Geist sehen. Er ist blass und er zittert und seine Augen sind weit, als er mit bebender Stimme Faustus‘ Namen flüstert.

„Faustus…“

Die Tür fällt krachend hinter ihm zu und Kain zuckt kurz zusammen, dann setzt er sich in Bewegung, ohne noch einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend, bevor er vor Faustus zum Stehen kommt und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zieht. Eine Umarmung, so dringlich, dass sie Faustus den Atem raubt. Er kann Kains Herzschlag spüren und der heiße Atem an seinem Nacken lässt einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen. Dann löst Kain die Umarmung und Faustus will schon protestieren, da legen sich Kains Hände auf seine Schultern und er zieht Faustus in einen harten Kuss.

Faustus keucht vor Überraschung auf und versteift sich, doch es dauert nur einen Moment, bis er seine Augen schließt und den Kuss innig erwidert. Der Kuss ist wild, voller Leidenschaft und von einer Intensität, die an Verzweiflung erinnert. 

Kains Hände streichen über seine Schultern und seine Arme, seine Hüfte und seinen Rücken und dann über seine Haare, so als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, dass Faustus wirklich da ist und nicht bloß eine Illusion. Dann umfasst er beinahe sanft Faustus‘ Wangen. Er unterbricht den Kuss und lehnt seine Stirn an die von Faustus. „Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst.“, sagt er mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich dachte…“ 

Faustus öffnet seine Augen und sieht in Kains Iriden eine Bandbreite von Gefühlen, wie er sie selten gesehen hat. Angst. Unsicherheit. Schmerz. Erleichterung. Liebe… So viel Liebe, dass es Faustus die Sprache verschlägt. 

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren.“, beendet Kain seinen Satz mit bebender Stimme und streichelt dabei zärtlich über Faustus‘ Wangen. 

„Das hast du nicht.“, haucht Faustus und dann, einer Eingebung folgend: „Das wirst du niemals.“

Dann zieht er Kain zurück in den Kuss und der lässt es bereitwillig zu. Faustus‘ Verstand fühlt sich an wie in Watte gepackt und ein Gefühl puren Glücks durchströmt sein Inneres. Er weiß nicht, wer seinen Mund zuerst öffnet, doch schon bald sind ihre Zungen in einen wilden Kampf verwickelt und oh, das fühlt sich so gut an. 

So verdammt gut…

Kains Körper, ganz dicht an seinem. Kains Hände, um seine Mitte geschlungen. Kains Atem, heiß auf seiner Haut und sein Herzschlag, so schnell, nur für ihn. Nur für ihn… 

Für einen Moment vergisst Faustus die Welt um sie herum. Jede Sorge und jede Gefahr und auch den dunklen Ort, an dem sie sich gerade befinden. Da ist nur Kain. Kain, der all seine Sinne erfüllt. Und Faustus weiß gar nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Er presst Kains Körper an seinen, als wolle er mit ihm verschmelzen oder ihn zumindest nie, nie, nie wieder loslassen. Und er kann nichts anderes denken als: …Ich habe ihn wieder. Es geht ihm gut. Und er fühlt es auch. Das mit uns. Er fühlt wie ich. Ich gebe ihn nie wieder her. Das ist alles, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Genau das hier. Mehr will ich gar nicht. Bitte lass diesen Moment niemals enden. Bitte…

Doch die guten Momente des Lebens sind immer viel zu schnell vorbei. Einer Flamme gleich: Je heller sie brennt, desto schneller erlischt sie.

Mit einem letzten sanften Kuss löst sich Kain aus der engen Umarmung und tritt ein Stück zurück. Seine Hände streicheln noch einmal sacht über Faustus‘ Wangen, bevor er sie sinken lässt und stattdessen Faustus‘ Hände ergreift, scheinbar nicht gewillt, den Körperkontakt vollends zu beenden. Dann mustert er ihn mit einem Blick, der so intensiv ist, dass es in Faustus‘ ganzem Körper anfängt zu kribbeln. Ein Blick, über den sich leider viel zu schnell ein Schatten legt. 

„Du bist ganz kalt… Und so nass…“, sagt Kain, der scheinbar erst jetzt Faustus‘ äußerliche Erscheinung registriert. „Und dreckig. Ist das…“

„Öl.“, sagt Faustus in Kains Zögern hinein. „Ich bin einigermaßen weich gelandet.“ Und dann sprudelt es nur so aus ihm heraus. Er erzählt Kain von der unterirdischen Höhle und dem eigenartigen Weg nach draußen, den er gefunden hat. Dann von seinem Weg durch die Dunkelheit und dem Licht, das ihn gerettet hat. Schließlich gelangt er an die Stelle mit der Gestalt in der versteckten Zelle. „Ich konnte das Wesen nicht erkennen, das Licht hat mich zu sehr geblendet. Aber es kannte meinen Namen. Und deinen. Es wusste, dass wir hier sind und es wusste auch, wo ich dich finden kann. Die Lichtkugel hat mich hergeführt… Es sagte, ich solle mir den Weg merken… Und dass wir uns wahrscheinlich wiedersehen.“ 

Als Faustus mit seiner Erzählung endet, herrscht eine ganze Weile lang Schweigen. Faustus denkt, dass Kain die ganzen Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten muss und dann sicher damit beginnt, Rückfragen zu stellen.

„…Geht es dir gut?“, fragt Kain dann schließlich bloß. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist während der Erzählung immer besorgter und unglücklicher geworden, was Faustus so gar nicht verstehen kann.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut.“, sagt er und ringt sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. „Hast du… überhaupt zugehört, was ich gesagt habe?“

„Natürlich.“, sagt Kain mit rauer Stimme. „Und für mich klingt das so, als ob du fast gestorben wärst.“

…Ich liebe dich, Kain…, schießt es Faustus durch den Kopf. So laut und intensiv, dass Faustus sich sicher ist, dass Kain es hören oder zumindest fühlen muss. Er will es ihm sagen. Er will es hinaus in die Welt schreien und es mit Küssen auf seinem Körper verteilen, doch was er sagt ist bloß ein leises: „Aber ich bin nicht gestorben…“

Kains Mundwinkel zucken und seine Hände schließen sich erneut um Faustus‘ Wangen. „Nein. Das bist du nicht… Wer oder was diese Kreatur in der Zelle auch war, ich stehe tief in ihrer Schuld.“

Diese Aussage trifft Faustus gänzlich unvorbereitet. Kains Sorge um ihn. Seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Seine liebevollen Worte. Seine Fürsorge. Alles Dinge, für die Faustus nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Wie weit sie doch gekommen sind, in so kurzer Zeit…

Faustus öffnet den Mund um etwas zu erwidern. Viel später wird er sich fragen: Was genau wolltest du Kain damals eigentlich sagen? Doch er weiß es beim besten Willen nicht. Was auch immer er sagen wollte, stirbt auf seiner Zunge, als die schwere Tür hinter Kain in einer Explosion aus Feuer aus ihren Angeln gerissen wird.

Kain und Faustus wirbeln herum und ziehen ihre Waffen, während in einer Wolke aus Rauch und Staub langsam Magnus den Raum betritt.

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Schlusswort:  
Jetzt ist es endlich geschehen. Nach über 120.000 (!) Wörtern haben sich die beiden Vampire zum ersten Mal geküsst… Wenn das kein „Slow Burn“ ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht… Ursprünglich war ein Kuss schon viel früher geplant. Er sollte in der Schlucht stattfinden, nachdem die beiden den Dämonen entkommen sind, aber irgendwie ist es (dank Faustus‘ Verletzung) dann doch nicht dazu gekommen.


	20. Kapitel 20

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

When the dreamer dies, so dies the dream  
Turn me inside out, soak me in bleach  
Only so much running low and running from myself  
Only so much running, and the running never helps

(The Amity Affliction : Soak me in bleach)

-

KAPITEL 20

/ Alle Masken fallen /

-

Kains Hände verkrampfen sich um den Griff seines Schwertes und seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. Eine für ihn sehr unübliche und sogar irrationale Wut auf Magnus ergreift von ihm Besitz, einfach weil er es gewagt hat, diesen so schönen und wichtigen Moment zwischen Faustus und ihm zu zerstören.

Stundenlang hatte Kain versucht, sich einen Weg nach unten zu bahnen, was anfangs viel leichter aussah, als es dann tatsächlich wurde. Denn die Treppenhäuser an diesem Ort führen immer nur wenige Stockwerke tief, bevor sie nicht selten vor verschlossenen Türen oder einfachen Mauern enden, sodass Kain immer wieder zum Rückweg gezwungen war und irgendwann aufgehört hat zu zählen, wie oft er den Schacht in die eine oder andere Richtung überqueren musste, um irgendwie weiterzukommen.

Und dann stand da plötzlich Faustus vor ihm und sein Verstand muss für einen Moment einfach ausgesetzt haben. Und das war gut so. Sehr gut sogar. So konnte er endlich das tun, was er schon längst hätte tun sollen. Zum Beispiel damals im Tal der Dämonen. Oder früher noch, nach ihrem Gespräch im Heiligtum. Jedes Mal war etwas dazwischengekommen, sei es Faustus‘ Verletzung oder seine eigene Unfähigkeit, offen über Gefühle zu sprechen… 

Doch diesmal war es so einfach. Die Erleichterung, die er empfunden hat, Faustus lebend und (nahezu) unversehrt vor sich zu sehen, hat seine Sinne benebelt und ihm ein solches Gefühl von Glück beschert, wie er es selten erlebt hat. Wie lange ist es her, dass ihn jemand geküsst hat. Dass ihn jemand gewollt hat. Oder aufrichtig geliebt. Kain kann sich nicht daran erinnern. Diese Minuten mit Faustus eben, sie waren überfällig. Und so verdammt wichtig für ihn. Kain erkennt in diesem Moment, dass er mit Faustus‘ Tod nicht hätte umgehen können. Hätte er irgendwo da unten seine zerschmetterte Leiche gefunden… Er hätte Magnus einen grausamen Tod geschenkt und wäre danach sicher selbst dem Wahnsinn verfallen. 

Er weiß, dass die Bestie, die dort am Eingang steht, nicht Magnus ist. Nicht wirklich. Doch es fällt so furchtbar schwer, ihn nicht zu hassen.

„Hab‘ ich euch!“, ruft der irre Vampir und in seinen verkohlten Händen liegt erneut ein Feuerball. „Hab‘ ich euch endlich!“ Er scheint gar nicht verwundert darüber, dass Faustus wieder da ist, wo er ihn doch so eindeutig in die Tiefe hat stürzen sehen. Das lässt auf seinen Geisteszustand schließen wie kaum etwas anderes. 

Magnus wirft seinen Feuerball auf Faustus. Der wirft sich zur Seite, rollt über den Boden ab und kommt leichtfüßig zurück auf die Beine. Er muss Schmerzen haben ohne Ende, denkt Kain bei sich, aber man würde es ihm nie anmerken. Der nächste Feuerball fliegt Richtung Kain und auch er weicht mit Leichtigkeit aus. 

Und so beginnt der Kampf. 

Nach einer Weile wird eines klar: Die beiden Steine befinden sich schon lange in Magnus‘ Besitz und er benutzt sie mit einer Leichtigkeit und taktischen Professionalität, die man einem Wahnsinnigen kaum zutrauen würde. Er lässt den weißen Stein irgendwo fallen und behält den schwarzen bei sich. Wendet sich der Kampf zu seinen Ungunsten, teleportiert er sich mit ihm zum Standort des weißen Steins und hebt diesen wieder auf, nur um ihn dann wenig später wieder irgendwo fallen zu lassen. 

Es ist nicht einfach, die Steine im Blick zu behalten, Magnus ist wahrlich ein Meister in ihrem Einsatz. Er ist schnell, trotz seinem leichten Hinken und der gebückten Haltung. Sehr schnell. Und sein Feuer hat es in sich. Je länger er einen Feuerball in seinen Händen hält, bevor er ihn loslässt, desto stärker ist dessen Durchschlagskraft. Mit genug Vorlauf schafft er es so, tiefe Krater in Wände zu reißen und das Feuer ist so heiß, dass es den Stein förmlich zum Schmelzen bringt und auf ihm brennt wie auf Holz. Dementsprechend erfüllt den Raum schon bald ein dichter Qualm, der Kain in den Lungen brennt und seine Augen zum Tränen bringt. 

Die Geräusche und Phrasen, die beinahe ohne Unterbrechung über Magnus‘ Lippen kommen, machen die ganze Situation nicht gerade besser: Fleisch hier und Fleisch da. Immer wieder dasselbe. Offene Drohungen und lebhafte Versprechen, was Magnus alles mit ihren toten Körpern zu tun gedenkt, und immer wieder manisches Lachen, das so gar nicht zur Situation zu passen scheint.

Auch die Zelleninsassen haben sich mittlerweile lautstark zu Wort gemeldet und ein stetiger Chor aus Schreien, Weinen, Lachen, Husten, Kreischen und Verwünschungen bildet zusammen mit Magnus‘ grausigen Monologen die Hintergrundmusik dieses Kampfes. Fleisch. Fleisch. Fleisch…

Bislang haben sie den Kampf relativ unbeschadet überstanden, da Magnus‘ Feuerbälle zwar mächtig, dabei jedoch nicht präzise und durchaus schwerfällig sind, was das Ausweichen in der Regel ziemlich einfach macht. Doch aufgrund der Steine müssen sie ständig den ganzen Raum im Auge behalten und Magnus‘ Bewegungen genau verfolgen, was durch den zunehmenden Qualm immer schwieriger wird. Ein Blick zu Faustus zeigt, dass dieser nicht mehr lange so weitermachen kann. Schon jetzt sind seine Bewegungen nicht mehr so flüssig wie zu Beginn des Kampfes und von Minute zu Minute bewegt er sich langsamer und schwerfälliger. Auch Kain ist langsam außer Atem und auch die stickige Luft und der Qualm setzen ihm zu. Er weiß, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Magnus einen Glückstreffer landet. 

Kain hat schon mehrere Male versucht, den Qualm für den Einsatz seiner dunklen Gabe zu nutzen, jedoch bisher ohne Erfolg. Er hatte vor, mit dem Rauch des Feuers zu verschmelzen und Magnus so unbemerkt vor dem weißen Stein aufzulauern. Faustus könnte ihn angreifen und sobald Magnus sich fort teleportiert, wäre Kain zur Stelle und würde das Überraschungsmoment nutzen, um Magnus ein für alle Mal zu besiegen… Er versucht es ein weiteres Mal, jedoch wieder ohne Erfolg.

Sein Herz wird seltsam schwer bei dem Gedanken, was er im Begriff ist, Faustus abzuverlangen. Doch sie haben keine Wahl. Es ist ein Opfer, das erbracht werden muss.

Bei ihrem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen - denn Magnus‘ Feuerbälle und seine Teleportation zwingen sie immer wieder dazu, sich voneinander zu entfernen -, erzählt Kain Faustus von seinem Plan. Faustus widerspricht nicht, was an sich schlecht gewesen wäre, sondern er reagiert mit Resignation…, was an sich noch viel schlimmer ist.

Sie beobachten Magnus genau. Als er den weißen Stein fallen lässt, merken sie sich die Stelle und bleiben in seiner Nähe. Weit genug entfernt, dass Magnus keinen Verdacht schöpft, jedoch nah genug für Faustus‘ dunkle Gabe. Auf ein stummes Zeichen hin greift Kain den irren Vampir offen an. Der tritt wie erwartet den Rückzug an und teleportiert sich fort. Es dauert ein paar Augenblicke, die Distanz zwischen den Steinen zu überwinden und als Magnus sich am weißen Stein manifestiert, wartet Faustus bereits auf ihn.

Mit steinerner Miene rammt er Magnus seine Dolche in die Brust. 

Der irre Vampir keucht überrascht auf und blickt Faustus mit aufgerissenem Auge an. Er gibt ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, bevor er kraftlos zu Boden sinkt. Die Dolche gleiten dabei aus den Wunden und Faustus steckt sie gedankenverloren weg, bevor er neben Magnus auf die Knie geht. 

Kain nähert sich den beiden nur langsam. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob seine Anwesenheit erwünscht oder gar angebracht ist und begnügt sich für den Moment mit der Rolle des stillen Beobachters. Faustus ist leichenblass und greift mit zitternden Fingern nach einer von Magnus‘ schwarzen Händen, während sich vor dessen Auge langsam ein Nebel zu lichten scheint.

„Faustus…“, sagt Magnus und seine Stimme klingt genau wie früher. Warm und ruhig, wenn auch etwas brüchig. 

„Magnus.“, antwortet Faustus und er stößt ein Geräusch aus, das halb Lachen und halb Schluchzen zu sein scheint. „Magnus, es tut mir so leid, ich-“

„Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen.“, sagt Magnus bestimmt. Das Atmen fällt ihm sichtlich schwer und dunkles Blut sickert stetig aus den Wunden auf seiner Brust. „Ich bin es, der um Vergebung bitten muss.“

Faustus schüttelt heftig den Kopf. „Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht. All die Jahre. Hätte ich nur gewusst, dass du hier bist…“

„Du hättest nichts tun können.“, entgegnet Magnus. „Allein, dass du jetzt bei mir bist… Dass du am Leben bist…, bedeutet mir alles. Und du hast mich erlöst. Denk niemals etwas anderes, hörst du?“ Dann gleitet sein Blick an Faustus vorbei und fällt auf Kain, der seltsam betreten hinter ihm steht. 

„Kain…?“, fragt Magnus. „Kain, bist du das?“

Kain würde sich am liebsten umdrehen und weglaufen. Stattdessen beobachtet er sich selbst dabei, wie er sich langsam neben Faustus zu Boden sinken lässt und Magnus‘ andere Hand ergreift. Sie ist warm und rau und aus der Nähe erkennt er, dass die verkohlte Haut vollständig von Brandblasen überzogen ist. „Ich bin es.“, sagt Kain mit gefasster Stimme. 

Magnus‘ entstellter Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dich noch einmal wiederzusehen.“, sagt er. „Dass du hier bist… Dass ihr beide hier seid…“ Sein Blick gleitet kurz hinüber zu Faustus und er drückt gleichzeitig ihre Hände. „Ein größeres Geschenk kann es gar nicht geben. Jetzt kann ich in Frieden sterben.“

„Nein…“, protestiert Faustus sofort und Magnus schenkt ihm einen bedauernden Blick, bevor er sein Wort an Kain richtet. 

„Was damals geschehen ist, tut mir leid.“, sagt er mit zunehmend angespannter Stimme. Jedes Wort scheint ihm eine Qual zu sein. „Ich schätze, Faustus hat dir erzählt, was passiert ist… Ich habe versagt.“

„Du hast getan, was du für richtig hieltest.“, sagt Kain und er ist selbst über seine Worte erstaunt. „Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf.“ In diesem Augenblick weiß Kain gar nicht, ob er die Worte ernst meint oder nicht. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten und doch rückt der Anblick dieses erneut klardenkenden Vampirs alles in ein anderes Licht. Vielleicht findet er es doch noch in sich, zu vergeben. 

„Ich danke euch beiden.“, sagt Magnus aufrichtig und er drückt erneut ihre Hände. „Passt gut aufeinander auf, ja?“

Dann stirbt er. 

Und Faustus erleidet einen Nervenzusammenbruch. 

„Nein“, sagt er immer wieder, in den verschiedensten Lautstärken. „Nein, bitte nicht, nein, stirb nicht…“ 

Und auch wenn Kain mit diesem Ausgang gerechnet hatte, so ist er doch nicht vorbereitet auf den Schmerz, den ihm dieser Anblick bereitet. Er lässt Magnus‘ Hand los und schafft es noch, geistesgegenwärtig die beiden Steine einzustecken, die neben Magnus‘ Körper liegen. Dann zieht er Faustus in eine feste Umarmung. Schweigend, da er davon ausgeht, dass Faustus im Moment nicht empfänglich ist für Worte… und weil er auch beim besten Willen nicht weiß, was er sagen soll. 

Die Umarmung hat den Effekt, dass Faustus heftig zu weinen beginnt. „Das ist alles meine Schuld!“, schluchzt er immer wieder, so heftig, dass Kain befürchtet, er würde ohnmächtig werden, selbst jedoch nicht fähig, die Situation irgendwie zu entschärfen. „Ich habe ihn getötet, ich… Ich habe ihn getötet.“

Faustus weint und schreit sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während um sie herum das Chaos tobt. Da sind Feuer und Rauch und Trümmer und über allem die Kakophonie aus Schreien und Lachen und Toben der anderen Gefangenen. Kain hält Faustus einfach nur fest und versucht ihm einen Halt zu geben, während der versucht, mit seiner Trauer fertigzuwerden. Magnus war wie ein Vater für Faustus und er ist durch seine Hand gestorben. Wenn man die Umstände außer Acht lässt, läuft es genau darauf hinaus und mit dieser Tatsache muss Faustus erst einmal klarkommen. Kain kann sich kaum in diese Lage hineinversetzen und bevor er noch etwas Falsches sagt, sagt er lieber erst einmal gar nichts und versucht Faustus einfach so gut wie möglich von der Welt um sie herum abzuschirmen. 

Er streichelt Faustus in sanften Kreisen über den Rücken, während der einfach nur weint und seinem Schmerz und seinen Selbstvorwürfen Ausdruck verleiht. Dann ist da auf einmal ein Gefängniswächter vor ihnen. Er streckt die Hand nach ihnen aus und macht eine Bewegung, und plötzlich ist da kein Rauch mehr und auch kein Feuer und kein Chor dissonanter Schreie. 

Sie sind zurück im Freien, allein auf einem flachen, leeren Felsplateau... Und der Sonnenaufgang steht kurz bevor. 

Obwohl er weiß, dass die Zeit drängt, bringt Kain es nicht über sich, Faustus in seiner Trauer zu stören. Er gibt ihm noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, sich zu beruhigen und langsam aber sicher ebben Faustus‘ Tränen ab und sein Atem beruhigt sich. Die ganze Zeit hielt Kain ihn weiter still in den Armen. 

Nun löst er sich langsam aus der Umarmung, hält Faustus jedoch weiter an seinen Schultern fest. „Wir müssen los.“, sagt Kain sanft aber bestimmt. „Die Sonne geht bald auf.“

Faustus blinzelt irritiert und blickt sich um. Er scheint wohl jetzt erst richtig zu begreifen, dass sie sich nicht länger im Kerker der Ewigkeit befinden. Er atmet noch ein paar Mal zitternd durch, bevor er nickt. Er ist blass und sein Gesicht ist vom Weinen geschwollen, doch er wirkt innerlich gefasst, zumindest für den Moment. „Dann los.“

Kains Sorgen, Faustus‘ Emotionen könnten ihn auf dem Rückweg unachtsam machen, sind unbegründet. Mit sicheren Handgriffen dreht er seine Laufkatze wie von Tori beschrieben um hundertachtzig Grad und schafft es sicher auf die andere Seite der Schlucht. Auch die schmalen Pfade und Treppen hinunter zum Höhleneingang meistert er sicheren Schrittes, ganz im Gegensatz zu Kain, der froh ist, als sie endlich die Höhle betreten. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Sie bleiben am Höhleneingang stehen und beobachten für eine Weile, wie der Himmel immer heller und heller wird. Hier unten können sie den Sonnenaufgang leider nicht sehen – Die Sicht wird von dem hohen Felsen versperrt, unter dem der Kerker der Ewigkeit liegt. Wenn man ihn so unscheinbar aus dem Meer ragen sieht, würde man niemals denken, welche Schrecken sich in seinem Inneren verbergen. Und auch wenn er dem Wesen in der versteckten Zelle, von dem Faustus gesprochen hat, definitiv etwas schuldig ist, so hofft Kain doch inständig, dass er diesen Ort niemals wieder betreten muss. 

Faustus steht stumm neben ihm. Seit ihrem Aufbruch haben sie nur knappe Worte miteinander gewechselt. „Achtung, hier wird der Weg ziemlich eng“, und solche Geschichten. Auch jetzt herrscht Schweigen. Faustus‘ Blick ist abwesend und in die Ferne gerichtet. Und als Kain ihn fragt, ob sie aufbrechen sollen, nickt er bloß und folgt ihm schweigend. 

Sie folgen einem Tunnel in den Berg hinein und halten sich wie von Tori beschrieben an jeder Kreuzung links. Es ist ziemlich dunkel, doch die Dunkelheit ist nicht so allumfassend wie der Schacht im Kerker der Ewigkeit und stellt für das vampirische Auge keine Probleme dar. Der Weg führt mal bergauf und mal bergab. Die Felswände sind karg und die Umgebung monoton und trotzdem reden sie kaum. Das Schweigen steht nicht als Barriere zwischen ihnen wie damals auf ihrem Weg in die Schlucht, vielmehr hat Kain das Gefühl, dass Faustus stumm leidet und die Hilflosigkeit, die er angesichts dessen empfindet, ist zum verrückt werden.

Nach mehreren Stunden erreichen sie eine Höhle. 

Sie ist weitläufig und gut zur Hälfte mit klarem Wasser gefüllt, von dem leichter Dampf emporsteigt. Durch Risse in der hohen Decke fallen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen hinab auf das Wasser, das in verschiedenen Grün- und Goldtönen schimmert. Kain schließt kurz seine Augen angesichts der Erleichterung, die er empfindet.

„Hier bleiben wir.“, sagt Kain bestimmt. „Wir müssen uns ausruhen.“

„Es geht mir gut.“, widerspricht Faustus sofort. „Wir können ruhig weitergehen.“

„Das freut mich sehr für dich.“, sagt Kain. Seine Stimme ist vielleicht etwas härter, als nötig gewesen wäre, doch er schafft es nicht länger, ruhig zu bleiben. „Aber ich brauche eine Pause. Wir bleiben hier… Abgesehen davon könntest du wirklich ein Bad vertragen.“

Faustus misst Kain mit einem unergründlichen Blick, bevor er einfach nickt und sich ins Innere der Höhle begibt. Als er den Rand des Sees erreicht, bleibt er kurz stehen und entledigt sich seiner Waffen und seiner Kleidung. Seine Hose behält er an, auch wenn er den Verband an seinem Unterschenkel entfernt. Auf Kains Frage, ob die Wunden gut geheilt sind, antwortet er erneut bloß mit einem Nicken.

Dann watet Faustus ins Wasser, das ihm ungefähr bis zur Brust reicht. Er taucht kurz unter und als er wiederauftaucht, sind seine langen Haare offen und umhüllen sein Gesicht wie ein dunkler Schatten. Nass sind sie wesentlich dunkler, wirken beinahe schwarz, und bilden einen starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Faustus reibt mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und streicht einige lose Strähnen beiseite, bevor er sich am Rande des Wassers auf Steinen niederlässt, die von sanften Sonnenstrahlen umspielt werden. Er lehnt sich zurück, bis nur noch sein Kopf und die Arme außerhalb des Wassers verweilen und unwillkürlich fällt Kains Blick auf das Seidentuch, das noch immer um Faustus‘ linken Unterarm geschlungen ist.

Kain nähert sich Faustus langsam und lässt sich schräg hinter ihm am Rand des Wassers nieder. Er spürt die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, ein angenehmes Gefühl, das er jedoch schnell beiseiteschiebt. „Darf ich…?“, fragt er, während er das Tuch vorsichtig berührt, um seine Absichten deutlich zu machen. Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern, so als spiele es für ihn keine Rolle und wenn vorher nicht klar war, in was für einer Verfassung er sich befindet, dann ist es das spätestens jetzt. Bedenkt man doch, wie viel ihm Toris Hilfe bedeutet und wie sehr er auf einen positiven Ausgang gehofft hatte. 

Kain öffnet den Knoten und löst das Tuch dann behutsam von Faustus‘ Haut. Es ist nass und dreckig und Kain lässt es achtlos zu Boden sinken. Darunter kommt der Verband zum Vorschein, ebenfalls nass und bräunlich gefärbt von Dreck und Öl. Kain atmet tief durch, in diesem Augenblick wahrscheinlich aufgeregter als Faustus selbst, bevor er den Verband entfernt. 

Darunter kommt von Dreck und Salbenresten verschmierte, jedoch eindeutig blasse Haut zum Vorschein. Kain schöpft mit beiden Händen etwas Wasser - es ist wirklich sehr klar und hat eine angenehm warme Temperatur – und verteilt es auf Faustus‘ Unterarm, dann wischt er den Dreck und die Salbe mit seinen Händen beiseite. 

Die Bisswunde ist noch immer zu sehen. Nicht so deutlich wie zuvor, eher einer alten und verblassten Narbe gleich, aber dennoch offensichtlich. Das Netz schwarzer Adern jedoch… „Es ist alles weg.“, sagt Kain verwundert. „Sieh mal. Tori hat es wirklich geschafft.“ Er schenkt Faustus ein Lächeln, das jedoch nicht erwidert wird.

Faustus betrachtet seine Haut unter Kains Fingern nachdenklich. Dann löst er seinen Arm sanft aus der Berührung und führt ihn näher an sein Gesicht. Mit seiner rechten Hand berührt er die Haut und fährt die Adern einzeln nach. Waren sie früher schwarz und wulstig, so sind sie nun unter der weißen Haut kaum noch erkennbar. Ein ganz normaler Arm, den eine alte Narbe ziert. 

Aus Faustus‘ Mund kommt ein Geräusch, das Kain nicht zuordnen kann, dann lässt er seine Hände wieder sinken, lehnt sich zurück und schließt die Augen. Kain bleibt irritiert neben ihm sitzen und versteht die Welt nicht mehr. „Willst du denn gar nichts dazu sagen?“, fragt er den Braunhaarigen verständnislos. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“

Kurze Zeit herrscht Stille, dann antwortet Faustus „Doch… schon.“, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen. Und seine Stimme klingt dabei alles andere als glücklich.

Kain schüttelt seinen Kopf und verbeißt sich jeglichen Kommentar. Er bleibt einfach dort sitzen. Faustus so nah, dass er seine Körperwärme praktisch spüren kann, und dennoch auf so vielen Ebenen weit von ihm entfernt. Gib ihm Zeit, denkt Kain bei sich. Er braucht einfach nur etwas Ruhe.

Kain selbst fühlt sich viel zu aufgekratzt, um entspannen zu können, ganz entgegen seiner Worte beim Betreten der Höhle. Kurz überlegt er, was er als nächstes tun soll, da muss er an die beiden Steine denken, die er nach Magnus‘ Ableben eingesteckt hat. Er holt sie hervor und mustert sie intensiv, dankbar für die Ablenkung. 

Die Steine sind oval geformt und ganz glatt. Sie glänzen, als wären sie mit einer Art Lack überzogen. Der eine ist von tiefschwarzer Farbe und der andere strahlend weiß und obwohl Magnus die Steine nicht gerade schonend behandelt hat, haben sie keine Kratzer und sind voll und ganz makellos. Sie fühlen sich seltsam warm in seiner Hand an und scheinen leicht zu vibrieren, doch das kann natürlich auch Einbildung sein.

Kain richtet sich auf und geht ein paar Schritte. Dann legt er den weißen Stein behutsam auf den Boden und geht ein paar weitere Schritte. Er bleibt stehen und hält den schwarzen Stein mit beiden Händen fest. Da er nicht genau weiß, was er jetzt tun muss, versucht er es auf dieselbe Weise, mit der er Kontakt zu Umah aufgenommen hatte. Er schließt seine Augen und versucht ein Abbild des weißen Steines vor seinem inneren Auge zu erschaffen, dann gibt er dem schwarzen Stein den stummen Befehl, ihn zum weißen zu teleportieren.

Der Effekt tritt augenblicklich ein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlt er sich schwerelos, entrückt, dann macht sein Körper so plötzlich einen Satz nach hinten, dass er aus dem Gleichgewicht kommt und unbeholfen nach hinten kippt. Er landet unsanft auf seinem Gesäß und starrt auf den weißen Stein, der direkt vor ihm zwischen seinen ausgestreckten Beinen liegt. Er lässt den Stein liegen und richtet sich wieder auf. Er wirft einen Blick zurück zu Faustus, doch der sitzt noch genauso da, wie er ihn verlassen hat. Und dieses eine Mal ist Kain auch dankbar dafür. Er wiederholt den Prozess: Er geht ein paar Schritte und konzentriert sich dann auf den weißen Stein und erneut zeugt ein augenblickliches Gefühl der Entrückung vom Gelingen des Unterfangens. Diesmal kippt er nicht um, muss jedoch die Arme ausstrecken, um sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Gar nicht so einfach, das Ganze. Er denkt an Magnus und die Leichtigkeit, mit der er die Steine zu seinem Vorteil genutzt hat und schätzt, dass der irre Vampir viele, viele Jahre dafür trainieren musste. 

Aber mit jedem Versuch wird er sicherer und schafft es irgendwann auch, nach erfolgter Teleportation einigermaßen gerade stehen zu bleiben. Faustus hat sich ihm noch immer nicht zugewendet und war Kain am Anfang noch froh über diesen Umstand, irritiert ihn dieses offensichtliche Desinteresse zunehmend. Denn normalerweise sind es doch gerade Phänomene wie diese außergewöhnlichen Steine, die Faustus‘ Herz höherschlagen lassen. Doch wie heißt es so schön: Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt…

Kain hebt den weißen Stein auf und begibt sich zurück zum See. Dort entledigt er sich seiner Waffen und zieht sich bis auf die Hose aus. Dann steigt er mit den Steinen ins Wasser und watet an Faustus vorbei etwas tiefer in den See hinein. Der Grund des Sees ist steinig aber nicht scharfkantig und das Wasser ist angenehm warm und zu keinem Zeitpunkt tiefer als seine Schultern. Er taucht für einen Moment unter und genießt das Gefühl des warmen Wassers, das ihn vollständig umgibt. Er taucht auf, leckt sich über die Lippen und merkt, dass es sich tatsächlich nicht um Salzwasser handelt. 

An einer besonders flachen Stelle, an der ihm das Wasser gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte reicht, lässt er den weißen Stein fallen. Das Wasser ist so klar, dass Kain ihn deutlich am Grund des Sees liegen sieht. Dann watet Kain den Weg zurück zum Ufer und lässt sich nicht unweit von Faustus auf einem Stein im Wasser nieder. Er wartet, bis er sich sicher ist, dass Faustus sich seiner Anwesenheit gewahr ist, dann drückt er den schwarzen Stein fest mit seiner Hand und konzentriert sich.

Mit einem lauten Platschen materialisiert er sich in der Mitte des Sees und unwillkürlich muss er grinsen. Er dreht sich zu Faustus um und erkennt mit Freude, dass dieser ihn interessiert mustert. Er geht zurück zu seinem vorigen Platz und wiederholt das Ganze. Einmal, zweimal… Dann ein drittes Mal. Kain hatte darauf gehofft, dass Faustus seine Begeisterung teilen und die Steine vielleicht sogar selbst testen wollen würde, doch da hat er seine Erwartungen wohl zu hoch gesetzt. Faustus mustert ihn nach wie vor interessiert, jedoch weiterhin distanziert. Seine Augen wirken traurig. 

Seufzend fischt Kain den weißen Stein aus dem See und watet zurück ans Ufer. Er lässt sich in wenigen Metern Entfernung zu Faustus nieder, legt die Steine beiseite und lehnt sich zurück. Dabei achtet er darauf, dass er Faustus gut im Blick hat, zumindest aus den Augenwinkeln. Und er achtet auch darauf, dass er im Schatten sitzt und nicht direkt von den Sonnenstrahlen getroffen wird. 

Langsam aber sicher beginnt er, sich zu entspannen. Wärme dringt durch seine Glieder und beginnt, Knoten zu lösen, von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass sie seine Muskeln verspannen. Er seufzt leise und lehnt sich noch weiter zurück, schließt dabei sogar seine Augen. Die Steine, auf denen sein Rücken und sein Kopf aufliegen sind zwar hart, dafür aber glatt und seltsam anschmiegsam. Er weiß nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so bequem gesessen und sein Körper sich derart entspannt hat…

…

„Kannst du etwas singen?“, fragt Faustus so plötzlich in die Stille hinein, dass Kain leicht zusammenzuckt. Er war tatsächlich auf dem besten Wege gewesen, einzuschlafen. 

„Singen?“, wiederholt Kain zweifelnd. Er richtet sich auf und blickt Faustus fragend an. Der jedoch sitzt noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da. Die Sonnenstrahlen tanzen auf seinem Haar und verleihen ihm einen goldenen Schimmer.

„Ein Lied.“, sagt Faustus ruhig. „Irgendetwas, wirklich.“

Als Kain eine Weile nicht reagiert, fügt er an: „Magnus hat mir manchmal vorgesungen, am Anfang… Wenn mir alles zu viel wurde.“

Seine Stimme wird immer leiser, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern ist. Kain kann sich vorstellen, von welcher Anfangszeit Faustus spricht. Die Umstände, unter denen er zum Vampir wurde, waren tragisch, und er wird eine lange Zeit zu kämpfen gehabt haben, bevor er es schaffte, mit der Sache klarzukommen. 

Hätten wir uns doch damals schon gekannt, schießt es Kain durch den Kopf. …Ich hätte ihm helfen können…

Doch er verwirft den Gedanken sofort. Er ist Faustus selbst jetzt keine große Hilfe. Und damals… Was hätte er machen sollen? Er hätte in Faustus‘ Hadern bloß Schwäche gesehen und sich sicher nicht die Zeit genommen, sich näher damit zu befassen. Er war nicht derselbe, damals. Und Kain erkennt, dass er Magnus noch so viel mehr zu verdanken hat, als er ursprünglich dachte. Magnus hat Faustus nicht bloß das Leben gerettet. Er war ihm ein Freund und ein Mentor. Er war für ihn da, als er es am meisten brauchte. Bedingungslos. Magnus war stark und mutig und gnadenlos, wenn er es sein musste. Er war ein wunderbarer Krieger und Stratege, Kain treu ergeben bis zum Schluss. Doch er war so viel mehr als das. Er stellt sich vor, wie Magnus ein Lied singt, damit Faustus sich besser fühlt, und sein Herz wird seltsam schwer bei dem Gedanken. Magnus hatte eine weiche Seite, die nur Faustus zu sehen bekam. 

Das scheint Faustus so an sich zu haben, denkt Kain bei sich. Er bringt das Beste in denen hervor, die sich mit ihm umgeben. Einfach weil er so ist, wie er nun mal ist.

Magnus‘ letzter Wunsch war es, dass sie aufeinander aufpassen. Ob er wohl geahnt hat, was zwischen ihnen los ist? Kain ist sich ziemlich sicher. Und es hat etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Der Gedanke, dass sein einst engster Vertrauter, Faustus‘ Mentor, das zwischen ihnen gutheißen könnte… 

Kain kann nicht singen. Er hat es versucht, als Mensch, wenn in den Tavernen ein Lied angestimmt wurde. Aber er hat die Töne nie richtig halten können und auch ein Taktgefühl hat er nie wirklich besessen. Aber es ist auch keine hohe Kunst, die Faustus verlangt, das weiß er. Einfach ein Lied. Vielleicht als Erinnerung an früher. 

Die Lieder aus den Tavernen kommen nicht infrage. Kein Sauflied und auch nichts Fröhliches. Auch kein Marschlied oder die Lieder, die auf Trauerfeiern oder in der Kirche gesungen werden. Bleiben nicht viele Lieder, die er noch auswendig kennt… Eigentlich nur eines. Kain weiß gar nicht genau, woher er es kennt. Die Erinnerung daran ist verschwommen wie so viele Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit. Er glaubt, dass es sich um ein Gedicht handelt, dass ein Sänger bei Hofe als Lied vertont hat, doch er kann sich auch irren. Aber er sieht den Text klar und deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge und auch die Melodie kriegt er noch einigermaßen zusammen.

Mit leiser Stimme beginnt er zu singen:

„Einmal wissen dieses bleibt für immer  
Ist nicht Rausch der schon die Nacht verklagt  
Ist nicht Farbenschmelz noch Kerzenschimmer  
Von dem Grau des Morgens längst verjagt“

Faustus hat sich noch weiter nach hinten gelehnt und nur sein Kopf ragt noch aus dem Wasser hervor. Er wirkt entspannt und gar nicht mehr so traurig wie eben, und Kain nimmt das als gutes Zeichen. Etwas lauter und sicherer singt er weiter:

„Einmal fassen tief im Blute fühlen  
Dies ist mein und es ist nur durch dich  
Nicht die Stirne mehr am Fenster kühlen  
Dran ein Nebel schwer vorüber strich“

Kain selbst wird beim Singen von alten Emotionen übermannt. Schon als er das Lied zum ersten Mal hörte, hat ein Gefühl von Schwermut Besitz von ihm ergriffen, und das scheint auch der Grundgedanke hinter dem Text zu sein. Melancholie als innerer Zustand, als Grundstimmung des Menschen. Kain bereut irgendwie, dass er nicht doch ein fröhlicheres Lied gewählt hat, doch Faustus sieht noch immer entspannt aus und es handelt sich sowieso nur noch um eine einzelne Strophe: 

„Einmal wirklich fassen und nie wieder  
alles geben müssen, was man hält  
Klagt ein Vogel? Ach, auch mein Gefieder  
Nässt der Regen flieg ich durch die Welt“

Die letzten Worte werden noch dreimal wiederholt, dann ist das Lied auch schon vorbei und Kain bleibt unschlüssig und auch leicht unsicher auf seinem Stein im Wasser sitzen. 

Schließlich öffnet Faustus seine Augen und blickt Kain direkt an. „Danke…“, sagt er, und da umspielt tatsächlich ein schwaches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. „Das war sehr schön.“ 

Er schließt erneut seine Augen und streckt seinen Kopf der Sonne entgegen. Von den schwachen Strahlen geht keine wirkliche Gefahr aus, das ist Kain klar, sonst hätte er Faustus längst aus der Sonne geholt. Es kann höchstens passieren, dass sie die Sinne ein wenig vernebeln, wie ein großes Glas Bier oder ein Whisky es bei einem Menschen tut. Es ist ein warmes und auch beruhigendes Gefühl und Kain denkt sich, dass Faustus vielleicht genau das gerade braucht. Als Kain noch über die Sonnenstrahlen sinniert, beginnt Faustus erneut zu sprechen. 

„Früher, in Meridian... Da lag ich manchmal auf dem Dach über meiner Unterkunft, eine halbvolle Flasche Whisky in der Hand… Manchmal blieb ich liegen, bis es dämmerte und manchmal noch ein bisschen länger... Und dann gab es die wirklich schlimmen Tage, an denen ich so unendlich müde war, dass ich mich nicht einmal dazu aufraffen konnte, überhaupt aufzustehen. Und wofür denn auch? Nichts war so, wie es einmal war oder wie es sein sollte. Nichts würde jemals wieder gut und schön und richtig sein... Also blieb ich liegen und ließ die Sonne auf mich hinabscheinen. Durch den Smog brannte sie nicht so hell wie sie es sollte, sie konnte mir nicht weh tun, mich nicht verbrennen... Doch sie schaffte es, mich zu benebeln wie der Alkohol es hätte tun sollen, wäre ich nach wie vor sterblich. Ich lag stundenlang auf dem Dach, manchmal den ganzen Tag bis zur nächsten Nacht, wenn ich es zeitlich konnte, und danach waren meine Sinne vernebelt und mein Kopf tat weh und ich fühlte mich fiebrig... Zumeist noch leergebrannter als zuvor. Und… Und hätte sich der Smog an solchen Tagen gelichtet und echtes, ungefiltertes Sonnenlicht auf mich herabscheinen lassen, selbst dann wäre ich wohl nicht gewillt gewesen mich in Sicherheit zu bringen und hätte das Fieber, das Delirium… und letztlich den Tod doch mit Freuden empfangen. Denn welche Art zu sterben ist wohl gnädiger als einfach… einzuschlafen…?“

Na gut, vielleicht hat die Sonne Faustus doch schon stärker zugesetzt, als Kain vermutet hatte. Und vielleicht war das mit dem Lied wirklich keine so gute Idee. Viel zu traurig. Kain möchte Faustus gerade raten, sich doch besser in den Schatten zu begeben, als dieser erneut das Wort ergreift. Er war scheinbar noch gar nicht fertig. 

„Ich will damit sagen… Ich hätte es gewiss beendet, irgendwann. Auf die eine oder die andere Weise. Ich hätte einfach nur aufhören müssen, dagegen anzukämpfen. Ich stand so kurz davor… Und dann kamst du und… das hat dann alles verändert. Und auf einmal habe ich sie wiedergespürt, die Kraft in mir, die mich all die Jahre davor bewahrt hat, einfach aufzugeben. Dass du mich mit dir genommen hast… Mit auf deine Reise… Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Du warst so gut zu mir. Du bist es immer noch. Ganz egal, was man über dich sagt, ich weiß es besser. Ich glaube an dich. Und… Und ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Damals, im Industriegebiet, die Sache mit Sebastian… Ich war so wütend auf dich… Und dann konnte ich es selbst nicht zu Ende bringen. Er lag dort am Boden und ich konnte ihn einfach nicht töten, obwohl ich wusste… Ich wusste, dass sein Tod so oder so in meiner Verantwortung liegt. Doch es war so furchtbar einfach, dir die Drecksarbeit zu überlassen… Ich habe das immer auf meine Gefühle geschoben… Meine ach so reine Seele, die Menschlichkeit, die ich mir bewahren wollte, aber… Welches Recht habe ich denn, mich auf ein Podest zu heben und auf deine Taten hinabzublicken, als wärest alleine du für sie verantwortlich? Du warst der Henker… Aber der Richter trägt doch die gleiche Schuld. Auch wenn er sich nicht die Hände dafür schmutzig macht. Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist bloß… Du hast immer getan, was nötig war. Du warst dir nie für irgendetwas zu schade. Und du hast immer versucht, mich zu beschützen. Ich weiß, was du versucht hast, vorhin im Kerker. Du hast versucht, dich unsichtbar zu machen. Du wolltest Magnus töten, damit ich es nicht tun muss. Damit ich mir weiter vormachen kann, ich hätte mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Ich habe schon so oft getötet und es hat mir nie etwas bedeutet. Es war immer eine Notwendigkeit. Doch sobald meine Emotionen ins Spiel kamen, habe ich Reue empfunden. Ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und das war falsch von mir. Das weiß ich jetzt. Ich kann nicht weiter mit zweierlei Maß messen. Ich kann mich nicht weiter selbst belügen. Ich bin nicht besser als du… Ob Magnus nun durch meine oder durch deine Hand gestorben ist… Letztlich macht es keinen Unterschied. Wir hätten ihn nicht retten können, das weiß ich jetzt. Er ist tot, und das ist… Das ist gut so. Und wir beide haben das zu verantworten. So wie alles andere auch. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um mir das einzugestehen, aber jetzt weiß ich es ganz sicher. Ich hoffe… Ich hoffe, du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an.“

Mit diesem offenen Geständnis hätte Kain niemals gerechnet und es lässt ihn tatsächlich sprachlos zurück.

Faustus mustert ihn mit einem vorsichtigen, beinahe ängstlichen Blick, und Kain kann nichts anderes tun, als ihn verblüfft anzustarren. Irgendwie hat sein Gehirn ausgesetzt und er kann nur noch atmen und blinzeln. 

„Jetzt sag schon etwas.“, fleht Faustus nach einer Weile regelrecht. „Irgendetwas, ganz egal... Aber sprich mit mir.“

„Faustus…“, sagt Kain und langsam schafft er es, seine Überraschung zu überwinden. „Ich… weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“, antwortet er ehrlich, und auf einmal sind da Tränen in seinen Augen, die vorher nicht da waren. Sein Blick droht zu verschwimmen und er muss blinzeln. Vor Erleichterung, denkt er sich, dass Faustus endlich aus seiner Lethargie erwacht und dann auch noch so ehrlich zu ihm ist.

Er erhebt sich von dem Stein, auf dem er saß und watet langsam durch das Wasser auf Faustus zu, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu dem anderen zu unterbrechen. Faustus sieht ihn kommen und richtet sich erwartungsvoll auf, scheint ihn dabei mit seinem Blick herausfordern zu wollen.

Kain klettert auf den Stein, auf dem Faustus sitzt, und geht vor ihm auf die Knie, sodass er bis zu den Schultern im Wasser und mit Faustus‘ Kopf auf einer Höhe ist. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest.“, sagt Kain ernst, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckt und Faustus‘ Kinn sanft mit seinen Fingern umschließt. „Darf ich…?“, fragt er.

„Bitte…“, haucht Faustus, und Kain neigt seinen Kopf nach vorne und verschließt Faustus‘ Lippen mit den seinen. 

Der Kuss ist sanfter als der im Kerker es war, ohne dabei jedoch etwas von dessen Leidenschaft einzubüßen. Kain lässt sich Zeit, genießt das Gefühl der weichen Lippen, die sich so zart an die seinen schmiegen, als wären sie allein zu diesem Zwecke geschaffen worden. Als Kain mit seiner Zungenspitze um Einlass bittet, öffnet Faustus seinen Mund bereitwillig. 

Kains Hände umfassen Faustus‘ Wangen und streicheln sie sanft, bevor sie weiter nach hinten wandern, seinen Kopf berühren und sich dann in den langen Haarsträhnen vergraben. 

Ihre Zungen umspielen sich. Faustus‘ Atem tanzt warm auf seiner Haut und seine Arme haben sich fest um Kains Hüfte geschlungen und sie sind sich so nah, so nah wie nie zuvor, doch es reicht nicht. Es reicht bei Weitem nicht. Kain presst Faustus noch enger an sich, sodass ihre Oberkörper sich berühren und er Faustus‘ Herzschlag deutlich spüren kann. 

Kain spreizt Faustus‘ Beine mit seinem Knie auseinander und plötzlich sind sich auch ihre Unterkörper gefährlich nah. Kain zieht seine Zunge aus Faustus‘ warmer Mundhöhle zurück und hebt seinen Kopf, um Faustus in die Augen blicken zu können. Die sonst braun-grünen Iriden sind groß und dunkel und es ist eindeutig Lust, die sich in ihnen spiegelt. Und Lust ist es auch, die Kain ganz deutlich spüren kann, hart und warm zwischen seinen Beinen pulsierend. Durch sein eigenes Verlangen kühn geworden, presst er seine Leisten nach unten, bis seine Härte auf der von Faustus zum liegen kommt. 

Die Reaktion kommt in Form eines langgezogenen Stöhnens, das zum Ende hin einem Knurren gleicht, und Kain ist beinahe überrascht von der wilden Leidenschaft, mit der Faustus ihn in den Kuss zurückzieht. 

All seine Sinne sind erfüllt von Faustus. Seine Wärme. Sein Geruch. Seine Nähe.

Er weiß nicht mehr, wohin mit seinen Händen. Er möchte Faustus‘ ganzen Körper berühren und ihn mit Haut und Haar verschlingen, ihm nah sein wie er noch nie jemandem nah sein wollte, ihn voll und ganz besitzen und selbst von ihm besessen werden. Ihre Härten reiben mittlerweile stetig aneinander, doch ihre Hosen und das Wasser stellen Barrieren zwischen ihnen dar und es ist nicht genug. Es reicht einfach nicht. 

Weiße Blitze durchzucken seine Wahrnehmung. Sein Körper kribbelt, bebt regelrecht, und ein Schleier der Lust legt sich über seine Sinne, der jedes Denken unmöglich macht und seinen Verstand nur noch um ein einziges Wort kreisen lässt: Faustus. Faustus. Faustus…

Kain findet sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, unter ihm ihre Mäntel, die seinen nackten Körper ein Stück weit vom harten Felsboden abschirmen, über ihm Faustus, ebenfalls nackt, den Kopf lustvoll nach hinten geworfen…

Wie sie an diesen Punkt kamen, weiß Kain beim besten Willen nicht mehr und es ist ihm auch einerlei. Würde er jetzt sterben, wäre ihm auch das egal. Er würde glücklich sterben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vielleicht wirklich glücklich und mit sich selbst im Reinen. Faustus ragt über ihm auf wie eine Erscheinung. Ein Engel, der ihn nachts in seinen Träumen besucht. Dunkles Haar auf weißer Haut. Sonnenstrahlen auf einem makellosen Körper. Große, dunkle Augen voller Wärme. Voller Leidenschaft und Liebe, nur für ihn. Nur für Kain.

Die Luft zwischen ihnen ist statisch aufgeladen. Faustus‘ Körper auf seinem fühlt sich an wie eine Naturgewalt, wie ein Gesetz so unumstößlich, die einzige Wahrheit, das einzig Richtige. Leidenschaft. Chaos. Sie sind wie zwei Stürme, die sich miteinander verbinden und eine Einheit bilden. Etwas Wunderschönes. Vollkommenes. 

Faustus‘ Name rollt über seine Lippen und erneut sind da weiße Lichtblitze vor seinen Augen und irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins hört er Faustus seinen eigenen Namen schreien…

…

Später, viel später, sitzen sie zusammen am Rande des Sees im Wasser. Kain hat seinen Arm in einer losen Umarmung um Faustus geschlungen und Faustus‘ Kopf liegt auf seiner Schulter. Sein Atem kitzelt sanft die Haut auf seiner Brust. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages tanzen auf dem Wasser. 

Kains Finger streicheln sanft über Faustus‘ weiche Haut und er möchte, dass es für immer so bleibt. Der Gedanke, dass er Faustus verlieren könnte, ist für ihn in diesem Moment unerträglich. Er möchte ihn bei sich behalten. Für immer. Er möchte neben ihm aufwachen und neben ihm einschlafen, für den Rest seines Lebens. Wie unwahrscheinlich dieser Traum auch sein mag, er wünscht sich nichts anderes. Er würde alles dafür geben.

„Lass uns diese Höhle nie wieder verlassen.“, sagt Faustus in die Stille hinein und Kain wird klar, dass seine Gedanken in eine ähnliche Richtung gewandert sein müssen. 

Kain antwortet nicht. Stattdessen drückt er einen sanften Kuss auf Faustus‘ Haar und atmet seinen Geruch ein, als müsse er sich ihn gut einprägen. So als wäre ihre Zeit miteinander begrenzt. Wertvoll und wunderschön wie eine Blume, die leider viel zu schnell verwelkt.

…Ich liebe dich…, denkt Kain bei sich. …Ich liebe dich über alles…

Er sieht die letzten Sonnenstrahlen schwinden und fühlt langsam die Melancholie zurückkehren. 

Die schönsten Momente im Leben sind immer am schnellsten vorbei. 

-  
-  
-

Come lay with me  
This chemistry is static

Like space debris  
We're perfectly chaotic

So come and merge your storm with mine  
And save me

(Kamelot : Static)

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Hinweis:  
Bei dem Lied, das Kain singt, handelt es sich tatsächlich um ein vertontes Gedicht. Das Gedicht „Am Fenster“ ist von Hildegard Maria Rauchfuß und erstmals erschienen im Jahre 1970. Das gleichnamige Lied dazu ist von der deutschen Band City aus dem Jahre 1977. 

Schlusswort:  
Mir fällt es schwer, Szenen wie die am Ende des Kapitels zu schreiben und im Gegensatz zu den „Blood and Gore“ Szenen meiner Geschichte werden solche Szenen auch niemals richtig explizit werden. Ich hoffe, dass mir die Szene zumindest ein Stück weit gelungen ist. Hierzu muss ich sagen: Die Idee zu der Liebesszene in der Höhle kam mir beim Hören des Liedes Static von Kamelot, daher habe ich auch den Liedtext ans Ende gesetzt.


	21. Kapitel 21

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

Monster monster I can't take this hell no more   
beast be gone something's gotta give

Monster monster gonna throw you out the door   
one will die and the other shall live

(Lordi : Monster Monster)

-

KAPITEL 21

/ Tief unter Nosgoth /

-

Ein Gefühl von Triumph macht sich in Umah breit, wie sie es selten gespürt hat. Sie hat ihn gefunden. Sie hat den Eingang tatsächlich gefunden! Sie! Nicht einer der anderen Vampire, sondern sie. Als sie Vorador über Kains Instruktionen in Kenntnis setzte, schien dieser zutiefst beunruhigt und teilte sofort alle Mitglieder der Kabal, die er entbehren konnte, für die Suche ein, inklusive ihr selbst.

Sie hätte so oder so darauf bestanden, sich an der Suche zu beteiligen. Sie hat die Katakomben unterhalb des Heiligtums schon so oft durchstreift, dass sie weiß, dass es sich um ein richtiges Netzwerk aus Tunneln handelt, das stark verzweigt und undurchsichtig ist. Sie hatte immer darauf geachtet, nicht zu tief nach unten zu gehen und auf den Hauptwegen zu bleiben, um sich nicht zu verlaufen. Dieses Mal hat sie auch die engen und teilweise eingestürzten Tunnel erkundet und war dann nach vielen, vielen Stunden des Suchens endlich fündig geworden. Das massive, mit fremdartigen Zeichen bemalte Tor vor ihr kann nichts anderes sein als der Eingang zum Mechanismus, von dem Kain ihr erzählt hatte. 

Auch wenn sie alles andere als erfreut war, als Kain sie so grob behandelt und regelrecht abgewimmelt hat, konnte sie ein Gefühl der Genugtuung doch nicht unterdrücken: Ihre dunkle Gabe war letztlich doch noch zu etwas nütze gewesen, auch wenn Kain das sicher niemals zugeben würde. Sie weiß, dass er es weiß, und das muss reichen. Umah hat schon immer wenig bekommen. Wenig Beachtung, wenig Zuneigung, wenig Freiheit in ihrem Leben. Sie hat gelernt, sich mit kleinen Dingen zufrieden zu geben… Und doch wünscht sie sich so viel mehr.

Wenn sie eines ist, dann pflichtbewusst. Sie weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Und auch wenn ihre Gefühle für Kain und Faustus recht zwiegespalten sind, so weiß sie doch, dass die beiden ihre größte Chance darstellen, Lord Sarafan zu besiegen. Ganz zu schweigen von der viel unmittelbareren Bedrohung direkt vor ihr. Eine Waffe mit der Macht, alle Vampire auf einen Schlag zu vernichten… Ein kalter Schauer jagt ihr über den Rücken.

Sie denkt an das Versprechen, das sie Kain gegeben hat, und schließt ihre Augen.

…Kain…, denkt sie. …Kannst du mich hören?...

Sie muss nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten.

…Umah, habt ihr den Eingang gefunden?... 

Umah verzieht missbilligend das Gesicht. …Ja. Ich habe den Eingang gefunden…, antwortet sie, mit einer gehörigen Betonung auf dem Wort „ich“. Nicht, dass es Kain interessieren würde.

…Gut. Wir sind unterwegs…, sagt Kain in ihren Gedanken und entsetzt bemerkt sie, dass er schon dabei ist, das Gespräch zu beenden.

…Warte!..., hält sie ihn auf und kann sein leidiges Seufzen deutlich in ihrem Kopf hören. 

…Was ist denn noch?!...

Umah zögert kurz, doch sie hat nicht vor, sich von Kains Abfälligkeit verunsichern zu lassen. Sie muss es noch einmal versuchen.

…Nehmt mich mit euch…, bringt sie ihr Anliegen vor und ihre gedankliche Stimme klingt dabei deutlich verzweifelter, als ihr lieb ist. …Wenn ihr den Mechanismus betretet, nehmt mich mit. Oder später vielleicht, wenn ihr gegen Lord Sarafan kämpft. Ich-…

…Auf gar keinen Fall…, lautet Kains vernichtendes Urteil und Umahs Hoffnung schwindet. 

…Hör mir doch erst einmal zu…, versucht sie es erneut. …Ich könnte euch vielleicht nützlich sein. Ziemlich sicher sogar. Ihr seid nur zu zweit. Wenn wir zu dritt wären-…

…Hör zu, Umah…, unterbricht Kain sie erneut und in seiner Stimme liegt eine Mischung aus Desinteresse und Überdruss. …Daraus wird nichts. Wir sind zu zweit bisher gut zurechtgekommen. Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Sag Vorador Bescheid, dass wir kommen...

Und damit ist das Gespräch dann wirklich beendet. 

Und das Gefühl von Triumph, das Umah eben noch fühlte, verebbt und macht Traurigkeit Platz. Auf Trauer folgt schnell Bitterkeit und auf diese folgt Wut.

Gut so, denkt Umah bei sich. Sei wütend. Wut ist gut.

Wut ist besser als die Ohnmacht, die sie so oft fühlt. Das Gefühl von Verzweiflung und Stillstand, weil sich an ihrem Leben wirklich nichts ändert. Nie hat man ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben zu beweisen, was in ihr steckt. Was sie kann. Was sie wert ist. Dass sie es wert ist, respektiert zu werden. Für alle anderen war sie immer bloß Voradors Schützling, der man besser aus dem Weg geht. Und für Vorador selbst war sie nicht mehr als ein hilfloses Kind, das beschützt werden muss. Sie dachte, dass es irgendwann besser wird. Wenn er sieht, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau ist, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft. Die gut kämpfen und gut planen und Befehle befolgen kann. Aber im Gegenteil, es wurde immer schlimmer. Wäre ein klein wenig Freiraum denn zu viel gewesen? Ein klein wenig Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten? Voradors Fürsorge wurde so stark, dass sie an Obsession grenzte. Und als sie sich endlich wehrte, als sie ihm vorwarf, sie einzuengen und gar nicht ernst zu nehmen, da ließ er sie in dem Glauben, sich ändern zu können. Doch auch das war eine Lüge, wie Umah schmerzhaft erfahren musste.

(…Kain wird mir nicht helfen. Und von Faustus kann ich auch keine Unterstützung erwarten. Der macht doch sowieso nur das, was Kain ihm sagt… Und einen Vorwurf kann ich ihm nicht einmal machen, aber… Aber ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass ich es sein würde… Dass ich es bin, die Kain auf seiner Reise begleitet…)

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf und ruft sich ihre Wut zurück ins Gedächtnis. Norik und Ida. Die Kabal. Sie alle sollen verdammt sein. Kain, der ihr einfach nicht zuhört. Faustus, der einfach ihren Platz eingenommen hat, ohne dass sie je eine Chance erhielt. Vorador. Oh, Vorador… 

(…Ich werde es dir zeigen, pass nur auf… Ich werde es euch allen zeigen…)

-  
-  
-

Der zweite Bierkrug ist beinahe leer, als Kain die Nachricht von Umah erhält. Und Faustus empfindet kurz einen Anflug von Bedauern. Aber es war natürlich abzusehen, dass ihr Frieden nicht mehr lange währt. 

Schon ihre Zeit in der Höhle war viel zu kurz gewesen, und was wünscht sich Faustus schon jetzt dorthin zurück… 

Die Schlucht… Das Tal der Dämonen… Tori und ihre fantastischen Geschichten und Enthüllungen… Das Aufeinandertreffen mit Lord Sarafan… Die seltsame Präsenz in Toris Keller… Der Kerker der Ewigkeit, mit dem Schacht und der dunklen Höhle und dem Wesen in seinem einsamen Gefängnis… Ihr erster Kuss… Der Kampf gegen Magnus… Magnus‘ Tod… Und Faustus‘ Geständnis in der Höhle, ihr zweiter Kuss und all das, was danach geschah… Und nicht zuletzt seine überraschende Heilung, von den jüngsten Ereignissen überschattet und dennoch ein unfassbares Geschenk… Das Blut des Baumeisters und die Steine… Der Plan, den Tori für all das hier hat…

So viel ist geschehen, in so kurzer Zeit. Es ist gerade mal drei Tage her, seit sie zur Schlucht aufgebrochen sind. Na gut, eigentlich sind es drei Tage und all die Zeit, die sie im Kerker der Ewigkeit verbracht haben. Trotzdem keine allzu lange Zeit, wenn man bedenkt, was sie alles erlebt haben. Und wie sich ihre Beziehung zueinander verändert hat…

Faustus wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Kain sich aufrichtet. „Sie haben den Eingang gefunden. Wir müssen los.“

Faustus trinkt noch schnell seinen Becher leer, bevor er sich ebenfalls aufrichtet. Wer weiß, wann er das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit haben wird, etwas zu trinken. Und Faraldas Bier ist immer noch das Beste.

„Denk dran“, sagt Faustus an die blonde Wirtin gewandt. „Wir versuchen, rechtzeitig hier zu sein. Bis dahin haltet wenn möglich die Füße still.“

„Keine Sorge, Faustus.“, sagt Faralda mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Passt gut auf euch auf, da unten.“

Sie nicken einander zum Abschied zu, bevor die Vampire das Zimmer über das Fenster verlassen und Faralda die Läden hinter ihnen schließt. Den schnellen Weg über die Dächer nehmend, machen sie sich auf zum Heiligtum. Der Morgen graut bereits und irgendwie hatte Faustus darauf gehofft, einen weiteren Tag mit Kain verbringen zu können, in seiner Unterkunft vielleicht, gar nicht weit von hier. Doch das ist ihnen nicht vergönnt… Und vielleicht ist es auch gut so. Je schneller sie die Kreatur im Herzen des Mechanismus befreien, desto besser.

Wenn es nach Kain gegangen wäre, wären sie ohne Umwege zum Heiligtum gegangen und hätten bei der Suche nach dem Eingang geholfen. Kain ist jemand, der Dinge gerne direkt erledigt, ohne Umschweife. Faustus hatte sich sogar gewundert, dass er auf die Pause in der unterirdischen Höhle bestanden hatte, doch das hatte er offensichtlich aus Sorge um Faustus getan, und Faustus ist ihm im Nachhinein auch sehr dankbar dafür.

Faustus hatte auf den Zwischenstopp bei Faralda bestanden. Die Nacht war schon weit vorangeschritten, als sie den Roten Raben erreichten und die Wirtin war im Begriff, für den Tag zu schließen. Sie war über ihren späten oder eher frühen Besuch überrascht aber auch erfreut, und sie hatte einiges zu berichten, weniges davon erfreulich.

Die Sarafanen hatten am Vortag damit begonnen, Exempel zu statuieren. Sie hatten viele Bewohner der Slums und der Unterstadt verhaftet und ihnen Verschwörung gegen die Obrigkeit und Unterstützung des Feindes vorgeworfen. Unter anderem Duncan, den Braumeister, der ja tatsächlich ein Kontaktmann der Kabal ist, aber auch viele andere, von denen Faralda sicher weiß, dass sie völlig unschuldig sind. Sie alle sollen schon morgen in der Abenddämmerung auf dem Marktplatz der Unterstadt hingerichtet werden, in nicht einmal vierzig Stunden. Tod durch Feuer für Hochverrat…

Faralda hat es geschafft, die Bürger zu organisieren, wie Faustus es ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sowohl in der Unterstadt als auch in den Slums haben sie sich entsprechend formiert und befinden sich in regem Austausch miteinander. Doch die Menschen sind verunsichert und haben Angst. Ohne Unterstützung oder einen konkreten Plan werden sie nicht handeln. 

Faustus erzählte Faralda von Toris Plan und den Dingen, die sie ihnen über den Mechanismus erzählt hat. Seine Ausführungen waren kurz und knapp, er erwähnte nichts von ihren sonstigen Erlebnissen, nur von der Waffe, die Meridian in unmittelbare Gefahr stürzt. Und dass sie auf dem Weg sind, diese Gefahr ein für alle Mal zu entschärfen. Und dann sagte er Faralda seine Hilfe bei der Rettung der Gefangenen zu. Und anstatt zu protestieren, willigte Kain direkt ein, ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Wer hätte das gedacht…

Er hat knapp anderthalb Tage Zeit, sich einen Plan zu überlegen. Und vielleicht kann er auch die Kabal überreden, ihnen zu helfen. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich Wunschdenken bleiben wird. Vorador war schon immer bekannt dafür, sich aus den Belangen der Menschen herauszuhalten, wenn es ihm keinen direkten Vorteil verschafft.

Aber eins nach dem anderen. Sie haben das Blut und sie haben die Steine, welche Faustus auf dem Rückweg nach Meridian ebenfalls getestet und für äußerst nützlich und faszinierend befunden hat. Der nächste Punkt auf ihrer Liste ist die Befreiung der Kreatur, die den Hylden als Waffe dienen soll, die Vampire zu vernichten. Die Kreatur, die Tori so viel zu bedeuten scheint, über die sie jedoch nicht gewillt war, zu sprechen. Alles weitere würden sie erfahren, wenn es soweit ist, hatte Tori ihnen versprochen. 

(…Hoffentlich hat die Kreatur einen soliden Plan… Und hoffentlich kann uns das irgendwie dabei helfen, die Menschen zu retten…)

Sie erreichen die Blaue Dame ohne Komplikationen. Am Ende der Leiter werden sie bereits erwartet und, dieses Mal glücklicherweise ohne Handschellen, auf direktem Wege zu Vorador geleitet. Dieser sitzt zusammen mit Umah an dem Holztisch im Besprechungsraum. Neben der Karte von Nosgoth und Meridian liegt nun noch eine weitere Karte auf dem Tisch, welche die beiden konzentriert zu studieren scheinen. Als sie Kain und Faustus erblicken, erhebt Umah sich sofort. Vorador richtet sich auf, bleibt jedoch sitzen. 

„Ihr seid zurück!“, ergreift Umah als Erste das Wort. Ihre Stimme ist neutral und klingt sehr geschäftlich, doch ihr Blick huscht zwischen Kain und Faustus hin und her, als würde sie nach etwas suchen. „Ich werde euch den Weg zum Eingang zeigen, sobald ihr bereit seid.“

„Eins nach dem anderen.“, sagt Vorador und bedeutet den beiden Gefährten, sich zu setzen. Faustus würde tatsächlich lieber stehen bleiben, doch als Kain sich auf einen der Stühle sinken lässt, tut Faustus es ihm gleich. Auch Umah setzt sich wieder.

„Umah hat mir von deinen Berichten erzählt, Kain.“, sagt Vorador dann. „Aber ich möchte es von dir selbst hören. Und ich möchte Details. Ist es wahr, dass ihr einen Weg gefunden habt, die Waffe unter Meridian zu vernichten?“

„Es ist wahr.“, sagt Kain und er bedeutet Faustus, seine Kette auszuziehen und sie Vorador zu überreichen. „Das Blut in dieser Phiole ermöglicht es uns, das Siegel zu öffnen. Im Herzen des Mechanismus ist eine Kreatur gefangen. Wenn wir sie befreien, ist die Waffe entschärft.“

Vorador betrachtet die Phiole in seiner Hand von allen Seiten. „Inwiefern ist die Waffe dann entschärft?“, hakt er nach. „Was hat es damit auf sich?“

„Da unten ist scheinbar ein uraltes Wesen, eine Masse. Sie hat die Fähigkeit, mit einem einzigen Gedanken eine ganze Rasse auszulöschen, doch dafür braucht es einen Wirt. Einen willigen Wirt noch dazu. Ohne den ist die Masse harmlos.“

„Und die Kreatur, die ihr zu befreien gedenkt, ist dieser Wirt?“ 

Kain nickt nur, doch Vorador fragt weiter: „Was für eine Kreatur ist das genau?“

Kain zuckt mit den Schultern und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Irgendein altes und mächtiges Wesen scheinbar, das den Vampiren auf keinen Fall schaden will. Es weigert sich wohl vehement, seinen Zweck zu erfüllen, trotz Folter und dergleichen… Das hat zumindest die Seherin gesagt.“

„Worüber hat sie denn sonst noch so mit euch gesprochen?“, fragt Vorador nun. In seinem Blick spiegeln sich Neugierde, Vorsicht und auch eine gehörige Portion Angst. Tori muss wirklich Eindruck auf ihn gemacht haben, denkt Faustus bei sich. Das kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen…

„Dies und das, wirklich…“, sagt Kain gelassen. In Voradors Blick mischen sich Ungeduld und so etwas wie Wut, und Faustus weiß, dass Kain sich extra so vage hält mit seinen Antworten. Er möchte Vorador dafür büßen lassen, dass er sie einmal quer durch die Hölle geschickt hat, mit einem Minimum an Informationen und nicht einmal seinem Ring als Möglichkeit einer schnellen Rückkehr. Nicht, dass Faustus etwas dagegen hat.

„Sie hat uns ein paar interessante Einblicke in die Vergangenheit gegeben.“, fährt Kain fort. „Sag mir, Vorador… Weißt du, wer die Hylden sind? Schon mal davon gehört?“

Voradors Augen weiten sich für einen Moment, bevor er sich fasst. „Die… Hylden?“, wiederholt er. „Ich… Also…“

Sein offensichtliches Zögern ist Antwort genug und Kain fährt fort: „Andere Frage: Geflügelte Rasse, sagt dir das etwas?“

Vorador zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du meinst… die Urvampire?“

„Sie waren nicht immer Vampire.“, sagt Kain. „Ich glaube, das wusstest du. Du hast es nur nie für nötig befunden, uns irgendetwas darüber zu erzählen. Aber sei es drum. Es ist alles wahr. Die Hylden und die Geflügelten waren im Krieg miteinander. Die Hylden bauten den Mechanismus, der sich unter ganz Nosgoth erstreckt, um ihre Feinde auf einen Schlag vernichten zu können. Bevor die Waffe fertig wurde, wurden die Hylden von den Geflügelten in eine andere Dimension verbannt. Und die Hylden bestraften sie dafür mit dem Vampirismus… Aber die Hylden konnten zurückkehren. Lord Sarafan war der erste.“

Vorador schweigt für einen Moment. „Lord Sarafan ist ein Hylde?“, fragt er dann. Seine Verwunderung klingt ehrlich und das erleichtert Faustus ein Stück weit. Vorador wusste offensichtlich um die Wahrheit der alten Legenden und den Krieg der Geflügelten gegen die Hylden, doch nichts von deren Verstrickung mit den jüngsten Ereignissen. 

„Das ist er.“, bestätigt Kain. „Wenn man der Seherin Glauben schenkt. Nach und nach steigert er seine Macht und befreit seine Artgenossen aus der anderen Dimension. Die Seherin hat suggeriert, dass der Wirt weitere Informationen für uns haben könnte. Ich schlage vor, wir befreien ihn und sehen für uns selbst…“

„Wir wissen nichts über diese Kreatur.“, gibt Vorador zu bedenken. „Was, wenn sie uns feindlich gesinnt ist?“

Kain zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Seherin uns belogen hat. Faustus?“

„Ich sehe das genauso.“, bestätigt Faustus. „Sie hat uns sehr geholfen… Mehr als manch anderer“, fügt er hinzu. Vorador fühlt sich direkt angesprochen und verengt seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Gut so. Zwischen ihnen wird nie Sympathie herrschen, da ist Faustus sich sicher. „Sie hat uns viele Informationen gegeben und uns in den Kerker der Ewigkeit geschickt, wo wir den Baumeister des Mechanismus gefunden haben. Sein Blut ist es in der Phiole und sein Blut wird das Siegel brechen. Ich wüsste nicht, warum wir der Seherin misstrauen sollten.“ Er möchte sie die ganze Zeit Tori nennen, doch das hätte weit mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als er gerade fähig ist, zu beantworten. Er hat keine Lust auf dieses Spiel aus Fragen und Antworten. Jede Minute, die sie hier vergeuden, fehlt ihnen vielleicht bei der Befreiung der Menschen. Und die liegt Faustus wirklich sehr am Herzen, hat er doch eine lange Geschichte mit den Bewohnern der Slums und der Unterstadt. „Vor allen Dingen“, ergänzt er, „hat sie uns vielleicht einen Vorteil verschafft: Lord Sarafan hält uns für tot.“

Voradors Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Und wie das?“, fragt er misstrauisch.

Ein leichtes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Faustus‘ Gesichtszüge. „Er hat uns sterben sehen.“ Voradors Augen weiten sich und er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Faustus kommt ihm zuvor: „Er wusste, wo wir sind, und hat die Hütte umzingelt. Glücklicherweise gab es einen geheimen Weg nach draußen. Lord Sarafan hat die Hütte abbrennen sehen und… Ich denke, wir haben auch ganz überzeugende Arbeit geleistet.“ Er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Kain und der lacht trocken auf. „Könnte man so sagen.“, wirft er ein.

Vorador schüttelt den Kopf. „Ihr seid euch sicher, was diese Kreatur angeht?“, fragt er dann.

„Nein.“, sagt Kain und seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Aber wir haben ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Und das will schon was heißen.“

Vorador seufzt und reibt sich das Nasenbein. „Also schön. Ihr macht euch frisch und stärkt euch, danach bringen wir euch zum Eingang des Mechanismus.“

„Eine Sache noch.“, meldet sich Faustus zu Wort. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, das Thema jetzt schon anzuschneiden, doch es lässt ihm einfach keine Ruhe. „Vorador. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon weißt, aber: Die Sarafanen haben gestern viele Bewohner der Slums und der Unterstadt verhaftet, darunter auch Kontaktleute der Kabal. Ihnen wird Hochverrat vorgeworfen und sie sollen auf dem Marktplatz der Unterstadt hingerichtet werden.“

„Ja, das ist mir zu Ohren gekommen.“, sagt Vorador ernst. „Wirklich sehr bedauerlich.“

„Die Bürger haben sich untereinander organisiert.“, erklärt Faustus weiter. „Eine Art Bürgerwehr gegründet, wie es sie früher schonmal gab. Aber die Menschen haben Angst, und ohne Unterstützung oder einen konkreten Plan werden sie nicht handeln.“ 

„Dann, fürchte ich, sind sie verloren.“, sagt Vorador.

„Außer wir helfen ihnen.“, gibt Faustus zu bedenken. „Kain und ich haben unsere Hilfe schon zugesagt, aber wir sind nur zu zweit. Wenn du dich mit ihnen treffen oder zumindest einen Vertreter schicken könntest-“

„Wir mischen uns nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen ein.“, unterbricht Vorador ihn mitten im Satz. „Wir müssen uns voll und ganz auf die Vernichtung Lord Sarafans konzentrieren. Das hat oberste Priorität.“

„Aber die Menschen haben euch geholfen.“, protestiert Faustus. „Viele von ihnen werden sterben, weil sie euch unterstützt haben. Willst du das einfach so hinnehmen?“

„Sie wussten um das Risiko, als sie in unsere Dienste traten.“, sagt Vorador. „Wir sind ihnen nichts schuldig. Außerdem kennt keiner dieser Menschen unsere Geheimnisse. Selbst wenn man sie verhört oder foltert: Das Heiligtum ist sicher.“

„Das Heiligtum ist sicher.“, wiederholt Faustus sarkastisch. „Dann ist ja alles gut. All diese Menschen werden auf grausame Weise hingerichtet, aber Hauptsache das Heiligtum ist sicher.“

„Denke von mir, was du willst.“, sagt Vorador. Seine Stimme klingt hart und mühsam beherrscht. „Aber das ist mein letztes Wort. Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt, aber verliert dabei nicht das Ziel aus den Augen. Wenn Lord Sarafan überlebt, war alles umsonst. Er muss vernichtet werden. An seinen Händen klebt so viel Blut – Das dieser Menschen kommt nur noch hinzu.“

„Das mag sein.“, sagt Faustus. „Doch wenn du nichts unternimmst, klebt ihr Blut auch an deinen.“

Mit diesen Worten steht er auf und verlässt den Raum. Er hatte mit diesem Ausgang des Gesprächs gerechnet, alles andere hätte ihn überrascht. Und dennoch… Mit der Hoffnung ist das immer so eine Sache…

Kain holt ihn auf der Hälfte des Weges zu ihrem üblichen Zimmer ein. Er legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückt kurz zu. „Wir finden eine Lösung.“, sagt er einfach und Faustus nickt. Daran muss er glauben. 

In ihrem Zimmer stehen eine Wasserschale und ein Krug frischen Blutes bereit. Faustus muss zurückdenken an die durchsichtigen Beutel, die Tori ihnen gegeben hatte, gewiss Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht Jahrhunderte alt und immer noch frisch, und er denkt sich, diese Erfindung würde für die Vampire wirklich viele Probleme lösen. 

Faustus fällt auf, dass der Spiegel in der Zwischenzeit durch einen neuen ersetzt wurde. Er denkt zurück an ihren Aufbruch Richtung Schlucht und wie Umah darum gebeten hatte, sich ihnen anschließen zu dürfen. Faustus hatte gehört, wie sie auf den Spiegel eingeschlagen hatte, wie das Glas zersplitterte… All das ist nur wenige Tage her und doch kommt es Faustus vor wie die Erinnerung an ein vergangenes Leben.

Nacheinander waschen sie sich, reinigen ihre Waffen und ersetzen ihre blutige und verdreckte Kleidung. Faustus deckt sich komplett neu ein: Frische Hose, Stiefel, ein langärmliges Hemd mit tiefer Kapuze und ein Lederkürass, erneut alles in schwarzer Farbe – Zweckmäßige Kleidung, in der man sich schnell und lautlos bewegen kann. Er hatte seine Kleidung in der Höhle zwar provisorisch gesäubert, doch noch immer hat er das Gefühl, dass altes Öl an ihnen klebt und der Geruch von Rauch und Moder werden wohl nie ganz aus ihnen verschwinden. Er lässt zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten seinen linken Unterarm frei und das ist… sowohl befreiend als auch befremdlich. Zum Schluss kämmt er sich die Haare aus und bindet sie mit einem Lederband zu einem festen Zopf. „Bereit, wenn du es bist.“, sagt er dann. Kain hat sich ebenso zweckmäßig gekleidet und außer seinen Stiefeln und dem Lederkürass auch all seine Kleidung ersetzt – Er trägt eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelrotes Hemd mit Kapuze und erneut muss Faustus daran denken, wie gut ihm diese Farbe doch steht. Er denkt an ihre Zeit in der Höhle und bedauert, dass sie sich jetzt wirklich beeilen müssen. 

„Ich bin sowas von bereit.“, gibt Kain zurück. Die Art und Weise, wie er diese Worte betont und auch sein intensiver Blick dabei würden Faustus die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben, hätte er sich nicht so wunderbar unter Kontrolle. So rollt er nur mit den Augen und schenkt Kain ein gutmütiges, wenn auch leicht ungeduldiges Lächeln. Kain zuckt mit den Schultern, grinst und trinkt seinen Kelch in einem Zug leer. 

Dann treffen sie sich mit Vorador und lassen sich von Umah durch ein dichtes Netzwerk aus Tunneln führen. Sie trägt eine Laterne, die ein düsteres, flackerndes Licht spendet und ihre Schatten ominös in die Länge zieht. Die Dunkelheit in den Gängen ist zunächst kein Problem, doch je tiefer Umah sie führt, desto schwieriger wird es, die Wege zu erkennen, selbst für einen Vampir. Und Faustus ist noch aus einem anderen Grund sehr dankbar für das Licht: Auch wenn er es vor den anderen nicht zugeben würde, so weiß er nicht, ob er nach den Ereignissen im Kerker der Ewigkeit schnell wieder bereit ist für totale Finsternis. 

Zunächst ist der Weg breit und ebenerdig, macht mal eine Kurve nach links und mal nach rechts. Irgendwann erreichen sie einen scheinbar älteren Teil der Tunnel, der deutlich schmaler ist. Mal führen Treppen hinauf und mal herunter und Faustus bekommt langsam wirklich Mühe, sich den Weg einzuprägen, als sie um eine Ecke biegen und sich vor einem massiven Tor wiederfinden. Umah hebt die Laterne in die Höhe, sodass die fremdartigen Zeichen und Symbole sichtbar werden, die das Portal von oben bis unten überziehen. „Ist es das, wonach ihr gesucht habt?“, fragt Umah. Ihre Stimme verrät, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihren Fund ist. 

„Ich denke schon.“, sagt Kain. „Nur eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden.“ Er bedeutet Faustus, ihm die Phiole zu geben. Eine Aufforderung, der Faustus nur zu gerne nachkommt. Kain öffnet den Korken und bleibt für einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Tor stehen. Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern und hält die Phiole schräg an die Wand, sodass ein paar Tropfen vom Blut des Baumeisters am Stein heruntertropfen.

Die Wirkung zeigt sich sofort. Es ist, als würde ein unsichtbarer Schleier von dem Stein genommen und das Tor schwingt lautlos nach innen auf. Es gibt den Blick frei auf einen breiten, gut ausgebauten Korridor aus matten, ockerfarbenen Steinplatten, der leicht abfällig und gerade verläuft und nach knapp hundert Metern vor einem weiteren Tor aus glänzendem Metall endet. Die Wände sind aus ebensolchen Steinplatten zusammengesetzt und in die Decke sind schwarze Gitter eingelassen, aus denen ein künstliches Licht strömt, das den gesamten Weg gut ausleuchtet. Auch, wenn die Wände nicht verziert sind und der gesamte Korridor sehr zweckmäßig ist, so wirkt er dennoch befremdlich und es bleibt kein Zweifel, dass er nichts mehr mit dem Netzwerk aus Tunneln unter dem Heiligtum zu tun hat. Auch ohne das versiegelte Tor wäre deutlich gewesen: Hier beginnt eine völlig andere Welt.

„Das war… einfach.“, sagt Faustus schließlich, einfach um das Schweigen zu brechen, das ihre kleine Gruppe befallen hat. „Sollen wir dann los?“

„Eine Sache noch.“, hält Vorador sie zurück. „Kain, trägst du den Nexusstein bei dir?“

„…Ja, das tue ich.“, antwortet Kain vorsichtig und seine Hand legt sich auf den Beutel, den er nach wie vor an seinem Gürtel trägt. „Warum willst du das wissen?“

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du ihn hierlässt. Überlege doch mal!“, fügt er an, als Kains Augen sich misstrauisch verengen. „Der Stein stellt einen großen Vorteil im Kampf gegen Lord Sarafan dar. Euer Weg hier ist gefährlich und ungewiss. Solltet ihr scheitern, hätten wir mit dem Stein zumindest noch eine zweite Hoffnung, siegreich zu sein.“

Kain sagt für einen Moment nichts und schaut Vorador einfach nur an. Faustus ist sich sicher, dass ihm die Worte fehlen. Faustus selbst geht es da ähnlich. Erst verweigert Vorador ganz klar seine Hilfe für die Menschen und dann kommt so etwas. „Pass mal auf.“, sagt Kain schließlich. Seine Stimme ist ruhig, jedoch bebt sie leicht – Was zeigt, dass er Mühe hat, sich zu beherrschen. „Seit Beginn meiner Reise spiele ich deinen Laufburschen. Und das war in Ordnung: Wenn du willst, dass etwas getan wird, dann tu es am besten selbst. Und du hast mich gerettet und dich um mich gekümmert, auch wenn du es nicht aus Nächstenliebe getan hast. Aber: Wenn du nicht einmal deinen kleinen Finger rührst, um uns zu helfen, dann hast du auch kein Anrecht auf unsere Leistungen. Du hast uns nicht einmal deinen Ring mitgegeben, als wir zur Schlucht aufbrachen und glaub mir: Der hätte uns sehr geholfen. Auch jetzt hast du uns den Ring nicht angeboten, auch wenn dir sicher bewusst ist, dass wir den ganzen Weg zurücklaufen müssen, womöglich mit einer Kreatur im Schlepptau. Aber das ist in Ordnung. All das hier.“ Er macht eine weitumfassende Geste. „All das hier ist unser Verdienst. Nicht deiner. Niemals deiner. Und genauso wird es in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen, warte es ab. Halte dich aus allem raus, so wie du es immer gerne getan hast. Aber damit bleibt dir auch jedes Recht auf Mitbestimmung verwehrt. Der Nexusstein gehört dir nicht. Und ich werde ihn dir nicht überlassen.“

Vorador knirscht mit den Zähnen, von Kains Worten scheinbar mehr verärgert als beschämt. „Sei vernünftig, Kain. Das ist nicht der Moment, um egoistisch zu denken. Wenn euch etwas zustößt-“

„Wie wäre es mit einem Tausch?“, fragt Kain dann. „Dein Ring gegen meinen Stein?“

Er sieht Vorador abwartend an, berechnend… Doch der zögert sichtlich zu lange. Kains Blick verdunkelt sich und abfällig sagt er: „Das dachte ich mir. Wir sind hier fertig.“ Zornig drückt er Faustus die Phiole mit dem Rest des Blutes in die Hand und stürmt voran in den Korridor. Faustus verstaut die Phiole erneut unter seinem Hemd und atmet tief durch. „Danke für deine Hilfe.“, sagt er dann an Umah gewandt. Er nickt ihr zum Abschied zu und folgt dann Kain in den Korridor. Vorador ignoriert er dabei völlig, doch er spürt den bohrenden Blick des grünhäutigen Vampirs den ganzen Weg über, bis sich das zweite Tor beim Nähertreten lautlos öffnet und sich hinter ihnen genauso lautlos wieder schließt. 

„Das war… seltsam.“, sagt Faustus dann, erleichtert darüber, sich Voradors Blicken entzogen zu haben. „War Vorador schon immer so… ängstlich?“

Kain schnaubt. „Ich habe nur ein einziges Mal erlebt, dass Vorador etwas riskiert, und das war damals, als wir gegen Lord Sarafan in den Krieg gezogen sind. Und das auch nur, weil er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Da waren so viele Vampire und sie alle drängten ihn zur Handlung. Hätte er nichts unternommen, hätte er sein Gesicht verloren, und das bereitet ihm wahrscheinlich noch größere Angst als alles andere.“ 

Faustus nickt nachdenklich. „Das stimmt. In all den Jahren hier in Meridian ist er nie aktiv geworden. Er hat immer andere vorgeschickt, doch dabei auch nie etwas riskiert. Die Kabal waren eine große Gruppe zu Anfangszeiten. Hätten sie die Menschen der Slums und der Unterstadt damals auf ihre Seite gezogen, hätten sie einfach mal etwas riskiert, dann hätten sie einen Aufstand anzetteln und Lord Sarafan vielleicht sogar stürzen können. Doch Vorador hat seine Möglichkeit vertan und zu wenig gemacht, zu spät. Und jetzt will er erst recht nichts mehr tun… Seine halbherzigen, vorsichtigen Aktionen haben viele Leben gekostet. Doch die Kabal haben ihn trotzdem nie hinterfragt, haben ihm trotzdem treu gedient.“

„Weil sie sonst niemanden hatten.“, schlussfolgert Kain. „Vorador hat ihnen zumindest einen Unterschlupf geboten und ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er hat viele von ihnen selbst geschaffen.“

„Ja, und sie hatten immer noch Hoffnung.“, sagt Faustus. „Deinetwegen. Vorador hat die Kabal stets hingehalten. Sobald Kain wach ist, wird sich alles ändern… Ich glaube, er hatte von Anfang an vor, dir die Drecksarbeit zu überlassen. Aber dennoch habe ich den Eindruck, dass er seit Beginn unserer Reise irgendwie…“ Faustus sucht nach den richtigen Worten, doch Kain kommt ihm zuvor.

„…abgebaut hat.“, sagt er trocken. „Er riskiert überhaupt nichts mehr, will für alles eine doppelte Absicherung. Er hat solche Angst zu versagen, dass er in eine Starre verfällt. Paranoid. Er ist ein alter Mann, den der Mut verlassen hat. Der sich vor seinem eigenen Schatten fürchtet, weil dahinter der Tod lauern könnte.“

„Genau.“, stimmt Faustus zu. „Besser hätte ich es auch nicht ausdrücken können.“

„Ich will niemals so enden wie er.“, sagt Kain dann, und die Vehemenz in dieser Aussage überrascht Faustus sehr. 

„Das wirst du nicht.“, sagt er sanft. „Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Da es zu diesem Thema nun nichts mehr zu sagen gibt, setzen die Vampire ihren Weg fort. Hinter dem Tor liegt ein Korridor ähnlich dem ersten, nur dass von hier mehrere Türen nach links und rechts abzweigen, alle ohne Schloss und Klinke und aus goldenem, glattem Metall. 

Sie folgen dem Weg geradeaus. Sie wissen zwar nicht, wo genau sie die Kreatur finden werden, doch das „Herz des Mechanismus“ klingt irgendwie nach einem sehr zentralen, sehr tief gelegenen Ort, und da der Weg stetig bergab führt, sind sie damit fürs Erste gut bedient. 

Ihr Weg folgt stetig dem gleichen Prinzip: Der Korridor führt immer weiter abschüssig geradeaus, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlich abzweigenden Türen. Viele von ihnen sind verschlossen, andere öffnen sich, sobald sie sich ihnen nähern. Dahinter kommen Räume zum Vorschein, viele leer, andere gefüllt mit Kisten, Maschinenteilen oder mit von großen weißen Planen abgedeckten Gegenständen. Hinter manch einer verschlossenen Tür ist das Brummen von Maschinen zu hören oder das gelegentliche Zischen von Wasserdampf. Das häuft sich, je tiefer sie nach unten kommen.

Der Winkel, in welchem der Korridor nach unten geneigt ist, wird stetig steiler, je mehr Tore sie passieren. Faustus ist sich sicher, dass sie sich in einem sehr alten, nicht häufig benutzten Teil des Mechanismus befinden. Die Räumlichkeiten wirken weder staubig noch verfallen, doch alleine die Luft riecht alt und ist so trocken, dass sie in den Augen brennt. Sie folgen dem Weg gewiss eine Stunde lang, überwiegend schweigend, lauschend, doch außer dem gelegentlichen Brummen und Zischen von Maschinen ist nichts zu hören und sie treffen auch auf niemanden, sei es Hylde, Mensch, Dämon oder Tier.

Faustus fragt sich gerade, wie lange das noch so weitergehen soll, als der Korridor hinter dem nächsten Tor abrupt endet und in ein Treppenhaus mündet. Stufen aus schwarzen Metallgittern schlängeln sich in weiten Bögen immer tiefer nach unten und lassen in der Mitte einen breiten Schacht offen, der sich tief unter ihnen in Dunkelheit verliert. Faustus muss unwillkürlich an seinen Sturz zurückdenken und ein kalter Schauer läuft seinen Rücken hinunter. Schnell verdrängt er den Gedanken und blickt sich weiter um. Künstliche Lampen in roter Farbe tauchen die Umgebung in düsteres, schattiges Licht. Eine Treppe nach oben gibt es nicht, sie befinden sich scheinbar im Obergeschoss… Und trotzdem schon tief unter der Erde. 

„So ein Seilwerfer wäre jetzt ganz praktisch.“, sagt Kain trocken und Faustus‘ Mundwinkel zucken. Doch ein solches Hilfsmittel haben sie natürlich nicht und so bleibt ihnen nur der lange Abstieg. 

Achtundsiebzig Stockwerke geht es nach unten. Faustus zählt sie im Kopf mit und verflucht jedes einzelne. Die Atmosphäre erinnert ihn tatsächlich an die Treppenhäuser im Kerker der Ewigkeit, und an die möchte er nun wirklich nicht zurückdenken. Das Ungewöhnliche ist: Auf gerade mal vier der achtundsiebzig Stockwerke gibt es Türen, die aus dem Treppenhaus hinausführen. Wohin diese münden, überprüfen sie nicht. Sie klettern zielstrebig ins Untergeschoss hinab, in welchem sie eine doppelflügelige Tür in eine völlig neue Umgebung führt. 

Hatte Faustus vorher schon geglaubt, die Fremdartigkeit dieses Ortes zu erkennen, so gerät er jetzt erst richtig ins Staunen. Dieser Komplex wurde weder von Menschen noch Vampiren erschaffen, das ist mehr als deutlich. Hätte Faustus Tori nicht kennengelernt, so hätte er spätestens jetzt unmissverständlich feststellen müssen, was für eine fortschrittliche Rasse die Hylden einst waren. Unwillkürlich muss er an eine Geschichte denken, die seine Mutter ihm früher manchmal vor dem Zubettgehen erzählt hatte. Sie drehte sich um Abenteurer, die mit einem Schiff um die Welt reisten, das auf Wolken schweben konnte. Das Schiff hatte weder Mast noch Segel, sondern bestand vollständig aus einem schimmernden, meerblauen Material, welches dem Schiff auch die Gabe zum Fliegen verlieh. In einem fremden Land jenseits des Ozeans sollte es schwebende Berge geben, aus denen das Material für die Schiffe gewonnen wurde… Oft, wenn Faustus nicht schlafen konnte, dachte er an diese Geschichte und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, so frei zu sein… Und auf den Wolken fliegen zu können.

Ihre neue Umgebung ist nicht von meerblauer Farbe und schimmert auch nicht, doch sie ist ebenso fremdartig wie das Schiff der Abenteurer es in seiner Fantasie zu sein pflegte. Nicht von dieser Welt. Und das leider nicht auf gute Art und Weise. 

In die Wände des aus schneeweißen Kacheln gefliesten Korridors sind große, bullaugenartige Fenster aus dickem Glas in metallener Fassung eingelassen. Hinter diesen Fenstern pulsiert eine scheinbar gasförmige Flüssigkeit im Takt eines Herzschlages. Sie wölbt sich nach außen und zieht sich wieder zusammen, in der Konsistenz einem dichten Nebel gleich, und leuchtet dabei in verschiedenen Farbtönen, so als hätte jemand Pulver verschiedenster Farben in den Nebel geschüttet, die sich nun langsam darin ausbreiten. Unter der Decke verläuft eine Vielzahl dünner Rohre, die vibrieren und dann und wann einen metallenen Widerhall erzeugen. Der Boden besteht aus schwarzen Gitterplatten, unter denen Wasser fließt. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit hat nach der vorigen Trockenheit beinahe tropische Ausmaße angenommen und ein dumpfer Geruch nach faulen Eiern liegt in der Luft, der stetig an Intensität gewinnt, je weiter sie voranschreiten. Es wird auch stetig wärmer. Sogar so warm, dass der Boden nach einer Weile von einer dichten Nebeldecke bedeckt ist. 

Nach kurzer Zeit ist Faustus‘ frische Kleidung durchnässt und er muss sich regelmäßig den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen. Kain geht es nicht besser. Faustus ist wirklich dankbar dafür, dass sie noch immer niemandem begegnet sind, denn bei einem solchen Klima zu kämpfen ist alles andere als einfach. Faustus wird erneut in der Annahme bestärkt, dass sie den Mechanismus durch einen verlassenen Abschnitt betreten haben, für den wahrscheinlich nur noch die Grundversorgung wie Licht aufrechterhalten wird.

Die Umgebung ändert sich erneut, langsam aber stetig. Bestand vorher kein Zweifel daran, dass der Komplex, den sie durchstreifen, künstlichen Ursprungs ist, so wird dies nach und nach immer weniger eindeutig. Es fängt langsam an. Die Fliesen an den Wänden weichen einem durchgängigen, grauen Material, das an nassen Zement erinnert. Die Gitterböden weichen einem ebenso durchlässigen, jedoch weicheren Material, das sich unregelmäßig ausbreitet wie die Äste eines Baumes. Es gibt auch keine offensichtliche Lichtquelle mehr. Ähnlich wie im Kerker der Ewigkeit - und schon wieder muss Faustus daran denken - ist die Luft selbst durchdrungen von einem blassen Schimmer, jedoch von roter statt grüner Farbe. Die Rohre unter der Decke vibrieren immer heftiger und auch ihr Material scheint sich stetig zu wandeln. Nicht länger metallisch, nein, fast organisch, pulsieren sie monströsen Adern gleich im Takt eines imaginären Herzschlages.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie tun, beschleicht Faustus das Gefühl, dass sie sich vielleicht doch nicht auf dem fliegenden Schiff seiner Geschichte befinden, sondern tief begraben im Magen eines Monstrums, das sie nie wieder gehen lässt. Mittendrin in einem lebendigen Organismus. 

Und das Gefühl wird noch bestärkt, als sie durch eine Pforte treten und, unvermittelt, das Ziel ihrer Reise vor Augen haben. 

Ein riesiger Raum, einer Höhle gleich und gewiss zweihundert Meter im Durchmesser breit, wenn auch offensichtlich künstlichen Ursprungs: Kreisrund geformt wie das Innere einer gigantischen Kugel mit ebenfalls grau-nass verputzten Wänden. Sie finden sich auf halber Höhe dieser Kugel wieder, auf einem – ebenfalls von Nebel bedecktem – Steg, der einmal um die gesamte Wand herum verläuft. An acht Punkten des Stegs geht eine Brücke ab zur Mitte des Raums, in welcher sich, augenscheinlich freischwebend, eine Plattform befindet. Auf dieser Plattform steht ein kuppelartiger Käfig, bestehend aus geschwungenen Gitterstäben und einer grünschimmernden Barriere. Was sich dahinter befindet, ist auf die Distanz schwer zu erkennen, man kann nicht mehr als einen dunklen Schatten erahnen – Doch es muss sich um das Wesen handeln, von dem Tori gesprochen hat. 

Die dünnen Rohre, die unterhalb der Decke ihres Korridors verliefen, winden sich senkrecht nach oben, die Wand entlang und dann über die kuppelartige Decke, bis sie in der Mitte des Raumes mit anderen Rohren aus anderen Teilen des Raumes zusammenlaufen und in einem dicken Strang hinunter zum Käfig führen. Wobei die Bezeichnung Rohre hier nicht mehr länger zutreffend ist, sie erinnern nun tatsächlich an die Stängel von Pflanzen oder auch die Adern eines Lebewesens. Efeuartig klammern sie sich um die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs, nur um dann über den Rand der Plattform nach unten in die Tiefe zu fallen, wo sie sich mehrmals teilen und schließlich in einem gewaltigen Organismus zusammenlaufen, der freischwebend beinahe die gesamte untere Hälfte des Raumes einnimmt. Die Masse…, schießt es Faustus durch den Kopf, denn um nichts anderes kann es sich hier handeln. 

Die Masse ist geformt wie ein monströses, mutiertes Herz. Es ist zum Teil von roter Farbe, teils schwarz und teils grünlich, genau wie die aderförmigen Rohre, und genau wie diese pulsiert es im Takt eines Herzschlags, sich abwechselnd nach innen verengend und nach außen wölbend. Das Schlimme ist: Man kann den Herzschlag tatsächlich hören. Ein dumpfes Pochen, beinahe außerhalb des Hörspektrums, doch so tief und gewaltig, dass es einem Donnergrollen gleich nachhallt und in der Bauchgegend vibriert. Gleichzeitig ist die Luftfeuchtigkeit so hoch, dass jeder Atemzug wie flüssiges Feuer in den Lungen schmerzt und stärker in den Augen brennt, als die Trockenheit es je tat. Der ganze Raum ist erfüllt von einer seltsamen Energie, er scheint von oben bis unten statisch geladen zu sein und erneut hat Faustus das Gefühl, dass die Welt um ihn herum nichts ist als ein lebendiges Wesen… Ein Scheusal, eine Bestie. Eine Abscheulichkeit, uralt und gefährlich… und sie befinden sich in seinem Magen. 

Er ist noch dabei, den Raum genau zu betrachten, da wird er von Kain bei den Schultern gepackt, zurück in den Korridor gezerrt und an eine Wand gepresst. „Da ist ein Hylde.“, raunt Kain ihm ins Ohr. „Er steht an einem Schaltpult, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er hat uns nicht gesehen.“

Faustus nickt zur Bestätigung, dass er verstanden hat. „Das ist gut. Er darf uns nicht sehen. Wir wissen nicht, ob noch weitere in der Nähe sind oder wie schnell er Alarm schlagen kann. Für meine dunkle Gabe ist die Distanz zu weit…“

„Nicht nötig. Ich kümmere mich darum.“, sagt Kain mit einem Blick auf den Boden. 

„Pass auf dich auf.“, sagt Faustus. „Wir haben keine Erfahrungswerte, was den Kampf gegen die Hylden betrifft.“

„Mit etwas Glück wird es keinen Kampf geben.“, entgegnet Kain. Er zwinkert Faustus zu, dann verschmilzt er mit dem Nebel zu seinen Füßen und ist aus Faustus‘ Sichtfeld verschwunden. Der schiebt sich langsam an der Wand entlang und wirft dann einen vorsichtigen Blick durch die Pforte zu der Stelle des Raumes, an welcher tatsächlich eine Gestalt an einer Art Schaltpult steht, den Blick geschäftig nach unten gesenkt. Faustus erkennt in der Gestalt einen der Glyphenwächter, unverkennbar an dem langen, dunklen Gewand und der knochigen Gestalt. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Wächtern, denen Faustus in Meridian bisher begegnet ist, trägt dieser keine Kapuze über seinem Gesicht und ist auch auf die Ferne deutlich als Hylde erkennbar mit seiner grauen Haut und den hornartigen Auswüchsen am Kopf. 

Die Sekunden fühlen sich an wie Minuten und Faustus wird schon nervös und fragt sich, ob vielleicht irgendetwas schiefgelaufen ist, da rollt der Kopf des Hylden plötzlich von seinem Hals herunter und sein ganzer Körper geht in einem Sprühnebel aus Blut zu Boden. Faustus‘ Anspannung fällt von ihm ab und er eilt schnell an Kains Seite, die Umgebung dabei trotzdem vorsichtig nach weiteren Feinden absuchend. 

„Das war einfach.“, sagt Kain, der sein blutiges Schwert am Gewand des toten Hylden abputzt und dann zurück in die Scheide steckt. „Das scheint auch der einzige gewesen zu sein.“

„Endlich haben wir mal etwas Glück…“, sagt Faustus. „Aber wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor doch noch Verstärkung eintrifft.“

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung.“, sagt Kain. „Schauen wir uns doch mal an, womit wir es hier zu tun haben…“ Die beiden laufen den Steg entlang bis zur nächsten Brücke und überqueren diese dann zur Plattform. Faustus geht dabei wie immer sicherer voran als Kain, dem enge Wege in großer Höhe sichtlich Probleme bereiten, doch auch Faustus vermeidet unnötige Blicke nach unten zu der seltsamen, herzförmigen Kreatur, die als Masse bekannt ist. Vor dem Käfig bleiben sie schließlich stehen und blicken durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch auf den Gefangenen. Den Wirt, der mit einem einzigen Gedanken eine ganze Rasse auszulöschen vermag. 

Das Wesen ist groß und von schlanker Statur. Es hat schwarze, kurze Haare und trägt ein weißes, von goldenen Fäden durchzogenes, halb offenes Gewand, das an seinem Körper klebt und sowohl schmutzig als auch an vielen Stellen gerissen ist. Auch sein Körper ist schmutzig und von Narben übersät, auch wenn sie alle alt zu sein scheinen. Eine von ihnen zeugt von einer besonders tiefen Wunde. Wulstig und uneben zieht sie sich einmal über den gesamten Brustkorb des Wesens. Seine Haut ist von hellblauer Farbe und aus seinem Rücken ragen zwei massive Flügel aus schwarzen Federn. Es besteht kein Zweifel:

„Du bist… ein Urvampir.“, stellt Faustus fest. „Ein Geflügelter?“

Goldene Iriden weiten sich und das Wesen, der Urvampir, tritt ein Stück näher an die Gitterstäbe heran. „Ihr seid keine Hylden.“, stellt er fest. Seine Stimme klingt brüchig, jedoch ansonsten sehr angenehm. „Seid ihr Vampire? Wie kommt ihr hierher?“

„Eins nach dem anderen.“, sagt Kain. „Erst sagst du uns, wer du bist.“

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragt das Wesen mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Ihr scheint meine Rasse zu kennen und ich bin der einzige, der noch übrigblieb. Meinen Namen habt ihr sicherlich schon gehört, in alten Legenden vielleicht. Ich bin Janos Audron.“

„Janos Audron?!“, wiederholen Faustus und Kain gleichzeitig. Dann spricht Faustus weiter. „Wie… DER Janos Audron? Aber… Das kann nicht sein. Man hat dir das Herz herausgerissen, vor… Vor fast eintausend Jahren!“

„Bedauerlicherweise hast du recht.“, sagt Janos. Dann tippt er sich auf die linke Brust. „Mein Herz habe ich wiederbekommen, aber seht, was es mir gebracht hat. Seit Jahrhunderten sitze ich hier fest, ein Gefangener von Lord Hylden. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr über diesen Ort hier wisst, doch vermutlich eine ganze Menge, wenn ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt. Doch ich muss euch enttäuschen. Die Masse, das Wesen direkt unter uns, ist unsterblich, und dieser Kerker hier…“, er deutet auf die Gitterstäbe um sich herum, „ist undurchdringlich. Das einzige, was ich tun kann, ist mich den Hylden weiterhin zu verweigern… und zu hoffen, dass ich vielleicht doch irgendwann sterbe.“

„Du sagst also, es gibt nichts, das dich befreien könnte?“, fragt Kain. Dann holt er die beiden Steine aus seinem Beutel hervor und präsentiert sie Janos in seiner Handfläche. Sie scheinen von innen heraus zu leuchten, strahlend weiß und nachtschwarz, und sind trotz des schwummrigen Lichts um sie herum deutlich sichtbar. „Und wie sieht es hiermit aus?“

Janos‘ Augen weiten sich, als er die Steine in Kains Hand zu erkennen scheint. Er streckt wie automatisch eine Hand nach ihnen aus, zieht sie jedoch zurück, bevor sie die Barriere zwischen den Gitterstäben berührt. „Das… Das ist unmöglich. Wo habt ihr die her?“

„Aus dem Kerker der Ewigkeit.“, antwortet Kain und lässt die Hand mit den Steinen sinken. „Du scheinst sie zu kennen.“

„Besser als ihr vielleicht ahnt. Sie sind ein uraltes Artefakt meiner Rasse. Sie haben die Fähigkeit, jede Barriere zu durchdringen. Der schwarze Stein führt stets zum weißen, ohne Ausnahme…“ Janos stockt, dann scheint er etwas zu realisieren. „Du sagst, ihr wart im Kerker der Ewigkeit? Wer… Wer hat euch dorthin geschickt?“

Faustus überlegt kurz, dann erinnert er sich an etwas, das Tori ihnen in ihrer Hütte erzählt hat. „Die Seherin hat uns geschickt.“, sagt er. „Tori… Sie sagte, ihr kennt euch von früher?“

Plötzlich sind da Tränen in Janos‘ Augen und sein Blick ist offen, sehnsüchtig. So voller Hoffnung und Unsicherheit, dass es Faustus unwillkürlich in der Brust schmerzt. „Tori lebt?!“, fragt Janos mit rauer Stimme. „Bist du dir sicher? Tori lebt und sie… Sie ist hier?!“

„Sie lebt, ja.“, sagt Faustus, sanft, wie um Janos zu beruhigen. „Wir haben sie in ihrer Hütte getroffen, außerhalb der Stadt. Sie hat uns viel erzählt. Über die Vergangenheit und über den Mechanismus und wie wir es schaffen können, dich zu befreien. Also den Wirt. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass du dich dahinter verbirgst…“

Janos lacht kurz auf, erleichtert, und wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Tori lebt.“, sagt er immer wieder. „Tori lebt tatsächlich. Tori…“

„Ist ja gut.“, sagt Kain nach einer Weile. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich jetzt hier rausholen und dann verschwinden wir erstmal von hier? Sag mir einfach, was ich tun muss.“

Diese Worte, wenn auch trocken gesprochen, erzielen den gewünschten Effekt. Janos beruhigt sich sichtbar und erlangt auch seine Fassung zurück. „Entschuldigt meine Emotionalität. Nach all den Jahrhunderten…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Wirf den schwarzen Stein einfach zu mir herein und leg den weißen auf den Boden. Den Rest erledige ich.“

Kain tut wie geheißen: Er legt den weißen Stein auf den Boden und wirft dann den schwarzen zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch. Er passiert die grün leuchtende Barriere ohne Probleme und landet in Janos‘ Händen. Der schließt die Augen und steht nur eine Sekunde später direkt vor ihnen, außerhalb der Barriere. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Endlich frei.“, sagt er, dann hebt er den weißen Stein auf und gibt ihn zusammen mit dem schwarzen zurück an Kain. „Ich kann euch nicht genug danken…“ Sein Schweigen verrät, dass er nach Namen sucht, die er noch gar nicht kennen kann.

„Faustus.“, stellt Faustus sich vor. „Und das ist Kain.“

„Sehr erfreut.“, gibt Kain zurück, aufrichtig, wenn auch in gewohnt trockener Manier. 

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“, sagt Janos. „Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, wie man hier rauskommt?“

„Das wissen wir.“, sagt Faustus. „Es geht genau achtundsiebzig Stockwerke bergauf.“

Janos‘ Mundwinkel zucken. „Zum Glück muss ich nicht laufen.“, sagt er und streckt seine Flügel aus. Faustus muss unwillkürlich lachen. Die Situation ist mehr als verrückt. Da ist auf einmal dieser geflügelte, ehrfurchtgebietende, legendäre, mächtige, erhabene Urvampir und fängt erst beinahe an zu weinen, nur um dann Witze zu machen. Faustus blinzelt mehrmals und versucht dabei einfach nur, klarzukommen. Hätte man ihm noch vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass er sich einmal in einer solchen Situation befinden würde… Naja, hätte man es ihm vor einer Stunde gesagt, hätte er es gewiss ebenso wenig geglaubt. 

„Wird man dich… vermissen?“, fragt Kain und Janos zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Zwangsläufig, irgendwann. Die Hylden hier arbeiten schichtweise. Früher waren sie zu dritt oder zumindest zu zweit, aber über die Jahrhunderte wurden sie immer nachlässiger. Ich glaube, meine Weigerung hat nach und nach dazu geführt, dass der Stellenwert des Mechanismus in der Prioritätenliste der Hylden stetig gesunken ist. Sie arbeiten hier nur noch mit dem absoluten Minimum an Personal… Der Hylde, den ihr getötet habt, müsste in circa zehn Stunden abgelöst werden, wenn das eure Frage beantwortet.“

„Bis dahin sind wir längst hier raus.“, sagt Kain. „Aber mich wundert eines: Als wir vom Mechanismus erfuhren, da klang es, als stände uns die Vernichtung kurz bevor… Und jetzt sagst du, all das hatte keine Priorität?“

Janos wirkt für einen Moment nachdenklich. „War es einer von Lord Hyldens Leuten, der das sagte?“, fragt er dann und Kain nickt. 

„Ich kann mir das nur damit erklären, dass er euch aus der Reserve locken wollte. Lord Hylden, meine ich. Ich denke nicht, dass außer den Hylden jemand groß etwas über den Mechanismus weiß. Er wollte euch glauben lassen, dass er kurz davorsteht, sein Ziel zu erreichen, um euch zu drastischen und unüberlegten Handlungen zu zwingen…“

Kain schnaubt. „Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen… Und mal wieder sind wir blind in die Falle getappt.“

„Aber mit gutem Ausgang!“, gibt Janos zu bedenken. „Ich bin nicht bloß eine Waffe, die Lord Hylden verliert… Ich habe wichtige Informationen, die ihm sicher schaden könnten… In den falschen Händen.“

Kains Mundwinkel zucken. „Oder in den richtigen…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber erst einmal müssen wir raus hier. Bist du dir sicher, dass uns niemand Probleme bereitet? Es gibt auch kein Frühwarnsystem oder so etwas? Irgendeine Möglichkeit für Lord Sarafan, frühzeitig von deiner Abwesenheit zu erfahren?“

„Ich glaube nicht.“, sagt Janos. „Aber genau sagen kann ich es nicht. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen und später weiterreden… Aber wir sollten die Kleidung des Hylden mit uns nehmen und seinen Körper verschwinden lassen.“

„Das mit dem Körper verstehe ich.“, sagt Kain. „Aber wozu brauchen wir seine Kleidung?“

„Das werdet ihr bald erfahren.“, sagt Janos geheimnisvoll. „Glaubt mir eines: In jahrhundertelanger Gefangenschaft hat man viel Zeit, um Pläne zu schmieden.“

Kains Mundwinkel zucken erneut und Faustus‘ Mund verzieht sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. Janos ist definitiv ein Mann nach seinem Geschmack. 

Sie ziehen dem toten Hylden seine Kleidung aus – Sie besteht tatsächlich nur aus dem langen, dunklen Gewand, dessen Stoff sich leicht und weich in Faustus‘ Händen anfühlt. Die Leiche stoßen sie kurzerhand vom Steg hinunter in die Tiefe. Es wird gewiss eine Weile dauern, bis sie dort entdeckt wird. Als nächstes informiert Kain Umah über das dunkle Flüstern knapp vom Erfolg ihrer Mission, und dass sie sich nun auf den Rückweg machen würden. 

Und das tun sie dann auch. Sie folgen dem Steg zurück zum Korridor und diesem dann zurück ins Treppenhaus. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit sinkt langsam aber stetig und Faustus hat mit jedem Meter, den sie gehen, das Gefühl, besser atmen zu können. Janos dagegen scheint Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen zu haben. Auf Faustus‘ Frage diesbezüglich antwortet er, dass er sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte an das feucht-warme Klima gewöhnt und nun Probleme mit einer Veränderung hat. Auch diese Feststellung steht in einem großen Widerspruch zu seinen Erwartungen an den erhabenen Janos Audron. Egal ob verehrt oder verachtet, dargestellt wurde Janos immer als eine Art Überwesen und ihn nun so… verwundbar zu sehen, mit menschlichen Schwächen sowohl körperlich als auch geistig, ist für Faustus schwer zu begreifen.

Im Treppenhaus wirft Janos einen Blick durch den Schacht nach oben, betrachtet die Treppen und fragt dann tatsächlich: „Sagt mal… Seid ihr schonmal geflogen?“ Und dann beobachtet Faustus völlig verwundert, wie Janos seine Arme um Kains Oberkörper schlingt und ihn durch den Schacht hinauf in die Höhe transportiert. In Sekundenschnelle sind sie schon außer Sichtweite und alles, was er noch hört ist das Echo der Flügelschläge und Kains dumpfe Flüche – Er ist wahrlich kein Freund großer Höhen. Dann ist Janos auch schon zurück und lässt nun Faustus das gleiche Privileg zuteil haben. Für Faustus, der in seiner Kindheit oft vom Fliegen träumte und diesem Traum durch seine dunkle Gabe so nah kam - doch es reichte nie wirklich aus, da ihm immer wieder seine Grenzen aufgezeigt wurden -, fühlen sich die nächsten Sekunden an wie ein Wunsch, der in Erfüllung geht. Er spürt Janos‘ Arme fest um seine Brust, kann den Wind der Flügel in seinem Gesicht spüren und genießt das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, die sich so anders anfühlt als der furchtbare freie Fall, den er hinter sich hat. Auch wenn die Aussicht natürlich zu wünschen übriglässt. Viel zu schnell ist es vorbei und er hat im Obergeschoss wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.

„Mach das bitte nie. Wieder.“, sagt Kain zu Janos und der schafft es tatsächlich, unschuldig dreinzublicken. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Höhenangst?“, fragt er und Kains Gesichtsausdruck wird noch eine Spur missmutiger.

„Also ich fand das großartig.“, gibt Faustus zu. Und dann muss er einfach fragen: „Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir das irgendwann wiederholen?“

Kain blickt Faustus fassungslos an und schüttelt dann seinen Kopf, während Janos herzhaft lacht. „Du gefällst mir.“, sagt er einfach, ohne die Frage zu beantworten. Faustus schwört sich, das Thema nicht ruhen zu lassen. Er würde gerne die Welt von oben sehen…, vielleicht, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist.

Auf dem (zum Glück sehr ereignislosen) Rückweg zum Heiligtum bringen sie Janos auf den neuesten Stand. Er wusste bereits von der Zerstörung der Säulen und logischerweise von den Zusammenhängen zwischen den Säulen, Nosgoth, den Vampiren und den Hylden, war er doch selbst Teil dieser uralten Vorgeschichte. Von Lord Hylden und seinem Gefolge hatte er außerdem bereits von der Auflehnung der Vampire gegen die Sarafanen und ihre vernichtende Niederlage erfahren. Lord Hylden hatte ihn mit diesen Informationen quälen und ihm suggerieren wollen, dass alle Hoffnung verloren ist. Er hatte vor, Janos zu brechen und ihn dazu zu bringen, aufzugeben und der Masse zu befehlen, die Rasse der Vampire zu vernichten, nur um selbst endlich sterben zu können. Faustus empfindet bei dieser Erzählung erneut eine Welle des Respekts vor Janos und seiner vehementen Weigerung, aufzugeben. 

Wovon Janos allerdings nichts wusste, ist die Vorgeschichte Kains, die überhaupt erst zur Zerstörung der Säulen und dem Freikommen Lord Sarafans geführt hatte. Auch, dass Kain es war, der einst den Soul Reaver trug, wusste Janos nicht. Er wirft Kain immer wieder eigenartige und nachdenkliche Blicke zu bei seiner Erzählung, doch er äußert sich mit keinem Wort, nickt nur dann und wann und stellt die ein oder andere Rückfrage. Faustus ist sich sicher, dass Janos mehr weiß, als er zugibt… Doch wenn Janos nicht freiwillig reden will, hat Faustus nicht das Recht, ihn danach zu fragen.

Janos ist ebenfalls überrascht, dass Vorador der Anführer einer vampirischen Untergrundbewegung in Meridian ist und sie sich gerade in diesem Augenblick auf dem Weg zu ihm befinden. „Du kennst Vorador?“, fragt Kain und Janos nickt. „Ja…“, sagt er. „Ich kenne ihn. Besser, als ihr vielleicht ahnt.“ Mehr sagt er nicht zu diesem Thema. Stattdessen fragt er, wie Kain und Faustus sich kennenlernten. Wie sie Gefährten wurden. Was sie auf ihrer Reise bisher erlebten und zu welchen Erkenntnissen sie gekommen sind. Und nach Tori. Er fragt immer wieder nach Tori, also erzählt Faustus von ihren Erlebnissen in ihrer Hütte. 

„Das klingt sehr nach Tori.“, sagt Janos, als Faustus die Stelle erreicht hat, an der sie den Kerker der Ewigkeit betreten. „Sie war schon immer sehr… geheimnisvoll, wenn man so will. Doch ich habe nie ein Wesen kennengelernt, das mutiger ist. Sie ist eine starke Frau. Und sie hat ein gutes Herz. Sie…“ Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Hat sie euch gesagt, wo sie hingeht?“

„Nein.“, sagt Faustus. „Leider nicht. Nur, dass… ihr Weg ein anderer ist.“

„Verstehe…“, sagt Janos enttäuscht. „Und hat sie euch sonst irgendetwas gesagt? Zum Abschied vielleicht? Gab es eine Vision oder… Irgendwelche Ratschläge für die Zukunft?“

„Nicht wirklich…“, sagt Faustus nachdenklich. Dann fällt ihm etwas ein. „Nein warte. Sie hat mir etwas zum Abschied gesagt. Es war seltsam… Sie sagte zu mir: Bis gleich. Und dann hat sie gezwinkert.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Also schätze ich, dass wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen?“ Bevor Janos etwas erwidern kann, fällt ihm noch etwas ein. „Kain, zu dir hatte sie auch etwas gesagt, oder?“

Kain brummt zur Bestätigung. Er ist nicht besonders gut drauf, seit er Janos seine Vorgeschichte erzählte. Knapper und emotionsloser, als er sie Faustus zuvor erzählt hatte und dennoch auf jedes wichtige Detail eingehend. Er muss Janos‘ Seitenblicke bemerkt haben, denn sein Blick wurde während der Erzählung immer dunkler und nachdem er von seiner Niederlage vor den Toren Meridians erzählt hatte, überließ er den Rest der Geschichte dann Faustus. 

„Was hat sie zu dir gesagt, Kain?“, fragt Janos nach, als deutlich wird, dass Kain nicht vorhat, zu antworten.

Kain seufzt. Dann fügt er sich seinem Schicksal. „Dein Weg wird hart und einsam sein. Aber gib nicht auf. Verlier nicht die Hoffnung. Die Antwort liegt bei den Sarafanen begraben.“, wiederholt er Toris Worte, welche Faustus selbst noch nicht in dieser Form von ihm gehört hat. Sie klingen irgendwie seltsam… unheilvoll. Doch sie können nicht wahr sein. Der harte und einsame Weg liegt doch bereits hinter Kain. Faustus hat nicht vor, Kain noch einmal zu verlassen. Zumindest… nicht für lange Zeit. Sein Herz wird seltsam schwer bei dem Gedanken. 

Faustus wirft einen Blick zu Janos, um dessen Reaktion mitzubekommen. Doch der lässt sich rein gar nichts anmerken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist völlig neutral. Doch er scheint tief in Gedanken. „Verstehe…“, sagt er einfach wieder, und das war es dann. „Erzählt mir vom Kerker der Ewigkeit“, sagt er dann, sich nicht einmal Mühe dabei gebend, den Themenwechsel weniger offensichtlich wirken zu lassen. Zum Glück übernimmt Kain diesen Part und Faustus hört nur noch zur Hälfte zu. Er hat die Lust am Reden verloren und fühlt sich seltsam bekümmert. Und er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass Janos und Tori wirklich ein gutes Paar abgeben würden. Vielleicht waren sie es ja auch, in der Vergangenheit. So wie die beiden voneinander gesprochen hatten… Er schüttelt den Kopf. Die beiden sind sich wirklich sehr ähnlich in ihrem Wesen… Besonders, was die Heimlichtuerei angeht. 

Kain endet seine (sehr knapp erzählte) Geschichte mit ihrem Betreten des Mechanismus und Voradors Weigerung, ihnen seinen magischen Ohrring für eine schnelle Rückreise mitzugeben. Janos scheint darüber wenig überrascht und erneut beschleicht Faustus das Gefühl, dass es da etwas zwischen Janos und Vorador gibt, was ihnen bisher verheimlicht wurde. 

Faustus ist froh, als sie endlich den Ausgang erreichen und zurück in das Tunnelsystem unterhalb des Heiligtums treten. Die blonden Vampire warten dort auf sie, Laternen in den Händen haltend. Norik und Ida, wie Faustus sich dunkel erinnert. Wenn sie vom Anblick des geflügelten Urvampirs überrascht sind, so lassen sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie bedeuten ihnen bloß, mit ihnen zu kommen, und nachdem Faustus und Kain das Tor wieder fest verschlossen haben, kommen sie dieser Aufforderung nach. Sie folgen Norik und Ida durch das Geflecht an Tunneln und reden dabei so gut wie kein Wort. Es gibt auch nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen. Kain und Faustus haben ihre Geschichte erzählt und Faustus ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Janos ihnen nichts Weiteres erzählen wird, bevor sie bei Vorador sind. Er fragt sich, was Vorador wohl von Janos halten wird… Vorador wusste mehr von der Vergangenheit, als er sich hatte anmerken lassen. 

Doch nichts bereitete ihn auf Voradors tatsächliche Reaktion vor. Als sie nämlich das Heiligtum erreichen und Vorador zusammen mit Umah im Besprechungsraum vorfinden, geschieht Folgendes:

Voradors Blick fällt auf Janos Audron und seine Augen weiten sich. Dann steht er auf und geht langsam um den Tisch herum. Er bleibt direkt vor Janos stehen und sinkt dann hinunter auf die Knie. „Meister…“, sagt er mit zitternder Stimme und als er den Blick hebt, liegt Ehrfurcht in seinen Augen. „Meister, du lebst. Wie… Wie ist das möglich?“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Schlusswort:  
Ich habe tatsächlich keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass Kain damals bewusst war, dass Janos Audron Vorador erschaffen hat und ebenso, dass Vorador es war, der den Soul Reaver erschuf. Daher weiß er in meiner Geschichte beides nicht.   
Ebenfalls hatte Janos in der Soul Reaver Reihe soweit ich weiß nur zu Raziel Kontakt und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er von Kains Existenz gar nichts wusste.  
Sollte ich mich irren, tut mir das sehr leid und ich freue mich gerne über Verbesserungen. In diesem Falle seht meine Änderungen einfach als „künstlerische Freiheit“ an.


	22. Kapitel 22

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

Too many roads we've travelled on  
We'll seize the day

Now there's one thing left to lose  
We'll seize the day

Until the end we'll carry on  
We'll seize the day

Now there's one thing left to lose  
We'll seize the day

(Demons & Wizards : Seize The Day)

-

KAPITEL 22

/ Rebellion /

-

Kain ist wütend.

Und wütend ist wahrscheinlich noch eine Untertreibung. Er brodelt vor Wut, und das mit jeder Minute stärker.

Es fing an mit Janos‘ Rettung und seiner unfreiwilligen Flugstunde. Janos‘ Berührung hatte Kain einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen und seine Haut kribbeln lassen und er weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wieso. Die Anwesenheit des geflügelten Urvampirs beunruhigt ihn. Er fühlt sich unwohl in Janos‘ Gegenwart und weiß instinktiv, dass es nicht bloß an dessen intensiven Blicken und seinen Ausflüchten liegt, auch wenn ihm diese schon voll und ganz ausreichen. Immer wieder wirft Janos verstohlene Blicke in Richtung Kain und der kann sich nicht erklären, weshalb. 

Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass Kain den Soul Reaver völlig zufällig in der Kathedrale von Avernus fand. Das mächtige Schwert, von dem er mittlerweile weiß, dass Vorador es einst für Janos Audron schmiedete, welcher ihn dafür mit dem Fluch des Vampirismus belohnte und zum ersten menschlichen Vampir machte. 

Ja… Im Laufe der letzten Minuten hat Kain so einiges erfahren… Und für jede Antwort, die er erhält, kommen mindestens zwei neue Fragen auf. Denn Janos teilte ihnen weder mit, warum er damals den Reaver überhaupt schmieden ließ, noch, warum er sich nach dessen Schmieden zurückzog und die nächsten Jahrhunderte in Isolation verbrachte. Er sagte, die Sarafanen hätten ihn dort schließlich gefunden, ihn getötet und den Reaver mit sich genommen. Dieser Teil der Geschichte stimmte zumindest mit dem überein, was Kain aus den alten Legenden kennt. Doch die Frage, wie die Klinge letztlich in der Kathedrale von Avernus landete und auch, wie Janos nun vor ihnen stehen kann, wenn er doch so offensichtlich einst von den Sarafanen getötet wurde, wurde nur unzureichend beantwortet. 

Kain wird zurück in die Gegenwart geholt, als Vorador schließlich etwas völlig Seltsames sagt: „Hat ER dich zum Leben erweckt?“ 

Janos runzelt die Stirn und Vorador fährt fort: „Der Erlöser. Ich wusste erst nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll, er sah aus wie ein Dämon und kam aus der Festung des Feindes heraus. Doch dann hat er all die Tore geöffnet, die nur ER zu öffnen imstande sein dürfte. Und er suchte nach Antworten, die nur du ihm hättest geben können. Also erzählte ich ihm von dem Herz der Dunkelheit und wohin man es brachte, doch kurze Zeit später wurde ich zur Flucht in die Berge gezwungen und ich… Ich ging davon aus, er sei gescheitert und du für immer verloren.“

Eine Zeitlang herrscht Schweigen, dann sagt Janos schließlich: „Lord Hylden hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, mich wiederzuerwecken. Damit er meinen Körper für seinen Mechanismus benutzen kann.“

Er mustert Vorador dabei mit einem so eindringlichen Blick, dass dieser die Augen senkt. „Verstehe…“, sagt er. „Es ist gut, dass du zurück bist.“

Und das ist der Moment, in dem Kain endgültig der Kragen platzt.

„Ich verstehe hier rein gar nichts mehr!“, sagt er und springt auf. Sie - damit sind Kain, Faustus, Vorador und Janos gemeint - hatten vor wenigen Minuten die Türe geschlossen und sich an den Tisch gesetzt. Sie tranken Blut aus edlen Bechern und fingen an, sich zu unterhalten, doch nach den neuesten Erkenntnissen kann Kain beim besten Willen nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben. 

„Du“, er deutet anklagend auf Vorador, „verschweigst mir jahrhundertelang, dass du es warst, der den Soul Reaver schmiedete. Und du verschweigst mir, dass Janos Audron ihn in Auftrag gab und rein zufällig auch noch dein Schöpfer ist! Und jetzt redest du von irgendeinem… Erlöser, der dir rein zufällig mal über den Weg lief und den du damit beauftragt hast, Janos‘ Herz zu finden und ihn damit wiederzubeleben?!“ 

Janos seufzt und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Kain fällt ihm ins Wort. „Und DU!“, sagt er, seinen Finger nun auf Janos gerichtet. „Du bringst uns dazu, dir unsere halbe Lebensgeschichte inklusive all der neuesten Ereignisse zu erzählen, und was bekommen wir als Gegenleistung? Denk bloß nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie du mich die ganze Zeit über angeschaut hast! Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann sag es mir jetzt!“ Bebend vor Wut und seltsam außer Atem bleibt er stehen und hält den Blickkontakt zu Janos. Dessen Blick ist seltsam traurig und das macht Kain nur noch wütender. Allein Faustus‘ Anwesenheit bringt ihn dazu, einmal tief durchzuatmen und sich zumindest halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich weiß, dass du viele Fragen hast.“, sagt Janos ruhig und ergänzt dann mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Faustus: „Das habt ihr beide. Jedoch… Wie formuliere ich das jetzt am besten… Es ist so, dass es Dinge gibt, die besser ungesagt bleiben. Ich verspreche“, fügt er an, als Kain schon Luft holt, um etwas zu entgegnen. „Ich verspreche euch, dass ihr alles erfahren werdet. Alles, was ich weiß, ohne Ausnahme. Doch dies ist weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt.“

„Warum?“, fragt Kain herausfordernd. „Warum ist das hier nicht der richtige Ort? Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt? Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich irgendjemandes Laufbursche und habe mein Leben riskiert, nur um später herauszufinden, dass ich von vorne bis hinten benutzt wurde. Und dass man mir nie die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hat. Ich verlange Antworten!“

„Und die wirst du bekommen.“, sagt Janos. Er seufzt und fährt sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Und für einen Moment, kurz wie er auch sein mag, macht sich so etwas wie Mitleid in Kains Innerem breit, für dieses uralte Wesen, das die letzten Jahrhunderte in Gefangenschaft und Pein verbrachte... Doch dann fällt sein Blick auf Vorador und er merkt, dass seine Wut auf den grünhäutigen Vampir noch immer hell in ihm lodert. 

Janos ergreift wieder das Wort. „Bitte glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage: Ihr werdet alles zu seiner Zeit erfahren. Auch Tori hat euch nicht alles gesagt und sie tat es weder aus Bosheit, noch weil sie euch etwas verheimlichen wollte. Es gibt leider Dinge…, die können sehr viel Schaden anrichten, wenn sie zu früh aufgedeckt werden. Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft…“ Er blickt Kain direkt an. „Du hast selbst erzählt, dass du in die Vergangenheit gereist bist und sie dadurch geändert hast. Die Geschichte kann aus den Fugen geraten, nicht nur durch Taten. Auch durch Worte. Bitte glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage: Ich bin nicht dein Feind. Und wir haben beide dasselbe Ziel.“

Das Seltsame an der Sache ist: Kain glaubt Janos jedes Wort. Es war nie Misstrauen, das er dem Urvampir gegenüber empfand. Nur diese innere Unruhe, ähnlich einem Gefühl der bösen Vorahnung... Und dass es niemand außer Faustus je schaffte, ihm aufrichtig und uneingeschränkt die Wahrheit zu sagen, zehrt zusätzlich an Kains Nerven. Nicht Vorador. Nicht Tori, die man die Seherin nennt, und noch nicht einmal der Urvampir Janos Audron! Die ganze Sache ist sowieso schon kompliziert genug, ohne dass sich Kain noch mit irgendwelchen Erlösern herumschlagen muss... Kain wird plötzlich bewusst, dass er noch immer reglos vor dem Tisch steht und von allen Anwesenden angestarrt wird. Er atmet tief durch und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, und sei es nur Faustus zuliebe, der mindestens so traurig aussieht wie Janos es vorhin tat. An dieser Front kommt er vorerst nicht weiter... Doch das Thema ist noch nicht vom Tisch. Janos schuldet ihm Antworten und die gedenkt er einzufordern. „Wir sprechen uns noch!“, sagt Kain an Janos gewandt, einfach um auch das letzte Wort in dieser Sache zu haben. Janos nickt und wirkt tatsächlich erleichtert darüber, dass Kain bereit ist, das Thema fürs Erste ruhen zu lassen.

„Nun, da wir uns alle hier zusammengefunden haben“, beginnt Janos den offiziellen Teil dieses Treffens, „werde ich euch erzählen, was ich während meiner Gefangenschaft herausgefunden habe und was uns vielleicht dabei helfen kann, Lord Hylden das Handwerk zu legen.“ Unwillkürlich lehnt sich Kain in seinem Stuhl nach vorne. „Wie ihr schon wisst, war Lord Hylden der erste, der es zurück nach Nosgoth schaffte. Doch er war nicht der Einzige. Nach und nach schaffte er es, einige seiner Untergebenen nachzuholen. Zu diesem Zweck errichtete er ein künstliches Portal, das die Dimension der Dämonen, in welche die Hylden einst verbannt wurden, mit der unseren verbindet. Es befindet sich auf einer Insel nicht weit von Meridian. Um das Tor herum hat Lord Hylden eine Stadt errichtet, Neu-Hylden hat er sie genannt, in Anlehnung an ihre alte Hauptstadt weit im Osten von Nosgoth. Wenn wir das Portal zerstören, verhindern wir dadurch, dass weitere Hylden nach Nosgoth gelangen und… ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass die Vernichtung des Portals eine Explosion in Gang setzt, welche ganz Neu-Hylden dem Erdboden gleichmacht.“

„Das klingt doch nicht schlecht...“, sagt Kain. „Aber das ist nicht alles, oder? Du wirkst, als hätte die Sache einen Haken.“ Tatsächlich sieht Janos alles andere als glücklich aus.

„Einen gewaltigen Haken sogar.“, bestätigt der. „Eine solche Explosion könnte die gesamte Insel erschüttern, und den Meeresboden darunter… Habt ihr schon einmal von einer großen Welle gehört?“

„Ich… habe davon gelesen.“, meldet sich Faustus zu Wort und Kain ist nicht im Mindesten überrascht. „Ich habe von Fischern gelesen, die mit ihren Schiffen auf offener See waren und abends in ein zerstörtes Dorf heimkehrten. Im tiefen Meer war die Welle kaum zu spüren, doch je seichter das Wasser wurde, desto höher türmte sie sich auf und richtete an Land große Schäden an. Aber was hat das mit…“ Er stockt mitten im Satz und seine Augen weiten sich. „Du meinst, dass so eine Welle Meridian treffen könnte? Wenn wir die Hylden-Stadt zerstören?“

„Ich fürchte, das könnte passieren.“, sagt Janos. „Das kann uns aber auch von Vorteil sein. Es dauert eine Weile, bis die Welle hier ankommt. Wenn wir uns vor der Explosion hierher zurückteleportieren und dann sofort die Stadt verlassen, sollten wir sicher sein.“

„Und was ist mit den Menschen?“, fragt Faustus. 

„Was soll mit denen sein?“, meldet sich nun Vorador zu Wort. „Das ist unsere Gelegenheit, sie alle loszuwerden. Alle Sarafanen wären mit einem Schlag vernichtet.“

„Alle Sarafanen, ja.“, sagt Faustus. „Aber nicht nur die. Auch all die Unschuldigen. Männer, Frauen. Kinder! Wollt ihr sie alle dem Tod überlassen?!“ 

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass wir uns nicht in die Belange der Menschen einmischen sollten!“, sagt Vorador hart. „Wir sind ihnen nichts schuldig.“

„Du irrst dich.“, gibt Faustus ebenso hart zurück. Sein Blick ist steinern. „Zumindest die Menschen der Slums und der Unterstadt können wir retten. Ich werde sie nicht sich selbst überlassen.“

„Besprechen wir doch erst einmal etwas Grundsätzliches.“, unterbricht Kain den Streit der beiden. „Wie zerstören wir das Portal, wenn wir es gefunden haben?“ 

„Das Portal ist sehr empfindlich.“, sagt Janos. „Komplizierte Hylden-Technologie erhält es aufrecht, die sich meinem Wissen entzieht. Jedoch müsste eine starke Energiequelle ausreichen, um es instabil werden zu lassen.“

„Mit anderen Worten…?“ Kain hebt eine Augenbraue. 

„Wirf den Nexusstein in das Portal. Das sollte reichen.“, antwortet Janos knapp.

Kain nickt. „Hoffen wir mal, dass das funktioniert. Eine andere Frage: Was machen wir, wenn Lord Sarafan nicht vor Ort ist? Bisher sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass er sich uns an irgendeinem Punkt in den Weg stellen wird. Wenn er es schafft, zu fliehen…“ 

„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er dort sein wird.“, sagt Janos. „Ich hörte, dass er die Möglichkeit hat, sich zwischen Neu-Hylden und Meridian zu teleportieren. Die Stadt hat gewiss das ein oder andere Warnsystem. Sobald er von eurem Eindringen erfährt, wird er nichts dem Zufall überlassen wollen. Das Portal ist für ihn von äußerster Wichtigkeit. All seine Pläne stehen und fallen damit.“

„Das ergibt Sinn.“, sagt Kain. „Dann müssen wir uns nur bemerkbar machen. Aber wie gelangen wir überhaupt zu dieser Stadt? Du kannst nicht zufällig dahinfliegen, Janos?“

Janos fängt an zu lachen und irgendwie lockert das die angespannte Stimmung ein wenig. „Das könnte ich bestimmt.“, sagt er. „Ich würde es vielleicht unbemerkt aus Meridian hinausschaffen, aber die Hylden würden mich entdecken, bevor ich Neu-Hylden überhaupt nahekomme. Außerdem besteht das Risiko, dass Lord Hylden mich erneut gefangen nimmt, so wie er es schon einmal tat. Nein…“ Sein Blick ist bedauernd. „Ich muss mich versteckt halten. Am besten gehe ich ganz weit fort, bevor das alles hier vorbei ist.“

Schweigen macht sich in der Runde breit. Vorador schaut besonders unglücklich drein und Kain geht davon aus, dass er insgeheim auf Janos' Unterstützung beim Kampf gegen Lord Sarafan gehofft hatte. Kain dagegen empfindet keinerlei Enttäuschung. Sie hatten von Anfang an nicht mit Hilfe gerechnet und werden es auch ohne Janos schaffen. Ihnen bleibt nichts anderes übrig. 

„Es fahren Schiffe.“, fährt Janos fort. „Es fahren mehrmals täglich Schiffe vom Hafen in Richtung Neu-Hylden. Sie liefern Materialien und Lebensmittel, die dort benötigt werden, um die Stadt zu vergrößern, das Tor zu stabilisieren und Forschungen zu betreiben. Wenn sich einer von euch an Bord schleichen könnte, vielleicht entsprechend getarnt…“ Er wirft einen vielsagenden Blick auf das blutige Gewand, das sie dem toten Hylden abgenommen und nach ihrer Rückkehr zum Heiligtum einfach auf den Tisch gelegt hatten.

„…Dann könnte er unbemerkt Neu-Hylden erreichen und die anderen zu sich teleportieren.“, schlussfolgert Kain. Er wirft einen scharfen und gleichzeitig spöttischen Blick in Voradors Richtung. „Vorausgesetzt ein gewisser Jemand würde ein gewisses Etwas rausrücken.“

Vorador knirscht mit den Zähnen. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass das Risiko viel zu groß ist. Lord Sarafan könnte sich des Ringes bemächtigen und dadurch ins Heiligtum gelangen.“

„Das würde jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr spielen.“, entgegnet Kain. „Wenn wir sowieso alle zusammen den Endkampf bestreiten.“

„Das haben wir so nicht besprochen!“, protestiert Vorador und will sich gerade erheben, da hebt Janos beschwichtigend seine Hand. Sofort fasst Vorador sich wieder und senkt seinen Blick. Kain wünscht sich, er hätte selbst eine solche Macht über den grünhäutigen Vampir. Das hätte ihm so viel Ärger erspart. 

„Kain hat Recht.“, sagt Janos ruhig. „Es ist wichtig, dass Lord Hylden besiegt und das Portal zerstört wird. Wo einer scheitert, können viele erfolgreich sein. Ich erwarte von dir, Vorador, dass du diesem Unterfangen deine volle Unterstützung zukommen lässt.“

Vorador versteift sich und für einen Augenblick sieht es so aus, als wolle er widersprechen. „Ja, Meister.“, sagt er dann jedoch nur, alles andere als begeistert. „Wenn ich Kain meinen Ring gebe, kann er die Kabal zu sich rufen, wenn er die Stadt erreicht hat. Ich werde… im Heiligtum zurückbleiben müssen, um die Wirkung des Ringes aufrecht zu erhalten. Seine Kraft ist an mich gebunden.“

„Das ist sie sicherlich.“, erwidert Kain trocken und Voradors Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. 

„Hast du noch weitere Ringe, die du deinen Vampiren mitgeben kannst?“, fragt Janos, ohne auf den Konflikt einzugehen. „Für den Fall, dass alle voneinander getrennt werden.“

„Das…“ Vorador zögert sichtlich. „Das ist ein zusätzliches Risiko. Was ist, wenn die Hylden…“ Er unterbricht sich, als er sich Janos‘ scharfen Blickes gewahr wird. Dann räuspert er sich. „Ich meine… Ich habe nicht so viele Ringe, aber vielleicht kann ich den ein oder anderen noch verzaubern…“

„Gut.“, sagt Janos. „Wie lange wirst du dafür brauchen?“

Vorador überlegt einen Moment. „Ein paar Stunden vielleicht..."

„Und dann?“, meldet sich Kain erneut zu Wort. „Wie gelangen wir unbemerkt zum Hafen? Der Eingang wird doch sicherlich bewacht." 

Schweigen legt sich über die Runde, als jeder von ihnen nach einer Lösung sucht... Und erneut ist es Faustus, der als erstes das Wort ergreift. 

„Vorador.“, sagt er nachdenklich. „Hast du vielleicht noch diese Rüstungen, die wir damals aus der Festung der Sarafanen mitgebracht haben? Als wir Umah retteten?“ 

Vorador blickt verwirrt drein. „Eine davon ist noch intakt.“, sagt er dann. „Die andere habe ich für Forschungszwecke verwendet und dabei in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt.“

„Das ist in Ordnung.“, sagt Faustus dann. „Wir brauchen nur die eine...“

„Wie lautet dein Plan?“, fragt Kain geradeheraus, den es förmlich in den Fingern juckt. 

Faustus atmet tief durch und blickt Kain in die Augen. „Du erinnerst dich an unser Manöver in der Festung? Als wir die Rüstungen angezogen haben, um bei den Sarafanen für Verwirrung zu sorgen?“

Kain nickt nur. Natürlich kann er sich daran erinnern. Es war einer von vielen genialen Einfällen gewesen, die Faustus im Laufe ihrer Reise hatte. Eine seltsame Wärme breitet sich in seiner Brust aus und er merkt, dass es sich dabei um Stolz handelt. Er ist stolz auf Faustus. Und auch stolz, Faustus sein Eigen nennen zu können. Denn genau das ist er. Sein. 

„Wir machen das Ganze nochmal.“, sagt Faustus. „Nur diesmal ein bisschen anders… Und nebenbei retten wir auch noch die Menschen.“

Dann beginnt er zu erklären. Und das warme Gefühl in Kains Körper schwindet.

„Morgen in der Abenddämmerung werden die Sarafanen einige Menschen der Slums und der Unterstadt wegen Hochverrats hinrichten lassen.“, sagt Faustus an Janos gewandt. „Tod durch Feuer, öffentlich auf dem Marktplatz der Unterstadt, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Die Menschen sind untereinander organisiert, doch sie sind verunsichert. Wenn die Kabal sich ihnen anschließen würden…, wenn wir ihnen Hoffnung geben könnten, siegreich zu sein… Dann würden sie an unserer Seite gegen die Sarafanen kämpfen. Mein Plan ist also folgender.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und sein Blick wandert von Janos zu Vorador, der ihn hart mustert, jedoch stumm bleibt. „Ich gehe zu den Menschen und schwöre sie auf unsere Sache ein. Morgen Abend starten sie dann zusammen mit den Kabal einen Überraschungsangriff auf die Sarafanen. Sie schlagen sie zurück und befreien die Gefangenen. Währenddessen…“ Sein Blick wandert weiter und legt sich auf Kain. 

„Währenddessen gehen wir beide zum Hafen. Du ziehst das hier an.“ Er deutet auf das Gewand des toten Hylden. „Und darüber trägst du die Glyphen-Rüstung. Ich war schon oft am Hafen, dort halten normalerweise zwei Sarafanenkrieger Wache. Die Ritter stehen in der Befehlsgewalt deutlich über ihnen. Du teilst ihnen mit, dass der Marktplatz angegriffen wird und informierst sie über den Vampir, der sich offensichtlich in der Nähe befindet – Deine Rüstung glüht ja natürlich. Du gibst einem der beiden Krieger den Befehl, das Ablegen des Schiffes zu veranlassen, während du mit dem anderen nach dem Vampir Ausschau hältst und das Tor bewachst. Wenn der eine weg ist, komme ich ins Spiel und führe den anderen vom Tor fort. Du gelangst unbemerkt zum Hafen und entledigst dich der Rüstung, wodurch du dann wie ein Hylde aussiehst. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich noch weitere Glyphenritter am Hafen befinden aber falls dem so ist, musst du ihnen aus dem Weg gehen oder sie ausschalten. Dann schleichst du dich auf das Schiff, bevor es ablegt… Und gelangst unbemerkt nach Neu-Hylden. Dort kannst du dann den Kabal mittels Flüstern Bescheid geben, wenn es Zeit für die Teleportation ist.“

Es ist wohl offensichtlich, warum Kain alles andere als begeistert von dem Plan ist. Normalerweise ist ein Plan wie dieser genau nach seinem Geschmack. Riskant, wagemutig, spannend. Doch…

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragt Kain mit seltsam rauer Stimme… und Traurigkeit schleicht sich auf Faustus‘ Gesichtszüge. 

„Ich entledige mich des Kriegers und lasse die Leiche verschwinden. Ich stelle sicher, dass uns sonst niemand gesehen hat und dann… Dann kehre ich zurück zu den Menschen und bringe sie aus der Stadt.“

„Du…“ Kain muss unwillkürlich schlucken und ein Knoten bildet sich in seinem Hals. Das kann nicht der Plan sein, das würde ja bedeuten… Das würde bedeuten, dass sie nicht gemeinsam bis zum Ende gehen. Er muss an Toris Worte denken und sein Herz wird seltsam schwer. Der harte, einsame Weg, von dem sie gesprochen hatte… Hatten ihre Worte vielleicht hierauf angespielt? Auf getrennte Wege zum Ende der Reise hin?

Aber Faustus hat recht, das sieht er ein. Einen besseren Plan werden sie niemals bekommen. Nicht in der kurzen Zeit. Und je schneller sie handeln, desto besser. Lord Sarafan wird zwar schon eher mitbekommen, dass Janos fort ist und daraus schließen, dass auch Kain und Faustus noch am Leben sind, doch je schneller sie selbst aktiv werden, desto weniger Zeit hat Lord Sarafan, sich zu organisieren und seine Stadt gegebenenfalls gegen feindliches Eindringen zu schützen. Außerdem liegt Faustus das Wohlergehen dieser Menschen sehr am Herzen. Daraus hat er nie einen Hehl gemacht. Kain ist es Faustus schuldig, ihm diesen Wunsch zu gewähren. Sie haben sowieso nur eine Rüstung und ein Hylden-Gewand. Aber was das angeht…

„Können wir das Gewand zumindest vorher waschen?“, fragt Kain, und Faustus lacht erleichtert auf. Er ist sichtlich froh darüber, dass Kain dem Plan zustimmt und trotzdem spiegelt sich auch in seinen Augen echtes Bedauern. Und Kain erkennt, dass es ihm alles andere als leichtgefallen sein muss, diesen Plan vorzuschlagen. Doch er ist ihre beste Hoffnung auf einen Sieg. Und… „Und wenn du die Menschen aus der Stadt gebracht hast? Wartest du dann auf uns?“

„Natürlich.“, sagt Faustus sofort. „Mithilfe des Nexussteins wirst du Lord Sarafan besiegen und das Portal zerstören. Dann gelangt ihr mit den Ohrringen zurück ins Heiligtum und flieht aus der Stadt, bevor die Welle eintrifft. Und dann…“ …Und dann ist endlich alles vorbei…, sagen seine Augen. …Dann sind wir endlich frei. Dann können wir endlich zusammen sein…

Kain nickt. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“

Dann räuspert sich Vorador. „Wir haben dem Plan noch nicht zugestimmt.“, gibt er zu bedenken. „Und ich persönlich bin dagegen. Den Menschen zu helfen stellt ein zu hohes Risiko dar. Wir sind nicht mehr viele. Wenn die Kabal an der Seite der Menschen kämpfen, sind danach vielleicht nicht mehr genug von uns übrig, um im Endkampf von Nutzen zu sein.“

„Ich finde Faustus‘ Plan gut.“, widerspricht Janos, ohne auf Voradors Widerworte einzugehen. „Wir sollten das genauso machen.“

„Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass wir Lord Hylden besiegen!“, protestiert Vorador. „Dass dieses Unterfangen von höchster Bedeutung ist!“

„Und das ist es.“, bestätigt Janos. „Aber ein Ablenkungsmanöver kann uns einen Vorteil bringen. Lord Hylden könnte die Aktion in der Unterstadt als Verzweiflungstat der Vampire ansehen und blind sein für alles, was direkt vor seiner Nase passiert.“

„Oder er könnte die Falle wittern.“, sagt Vorador düster. 

Janos seufzt. „Vorador.“, sagt er dann und blickt den grünhäutigen Vampir sehr ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass du viel gelitten hast, in der Vergangenheit. Ich bin damals einfach mit dem Reaver verschwunden und habe der Welt den Rücken gekehrt. Ich habe mich von dir abgewendet und du hast darunter leiden müssen. Du hast viel Schmerz erfahren und ich kann deine Verbitterung den Menschen gegenüber auch nachvollziehen. Doch nicht alle sind so.“ Sein Blick wird eindringlich. „Viele Menschen sind es wert, gerettet zu werden. Und wer weiß… Vielleicht werden sie einmal diejenigen sein, die uns das Leben retten. Egal, wer oder was wir sind. Egal, was man uns antut. Wir dürfen niemals gänzlich vergessen, woher wir kommen. Und wir müssen uns immer einen Funken unserer alten Menschlichkeit bewahren, sonst…“ Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, plötzlich traurig. „Sonst ist alles umsonst.“

Vorador scheint enttäuscht von Janos‘ Worten und er macht daraus keinen Hehl. Er knirscht erneut mit den Zähnen und man sieht ihm an, dass er Janos gerne widersprechen möchte. Hätte Kain ihm diese Moralpredigt gehalten - oder eher Faustus, denn Kain und Moralpredigten passen einfach nicht so gut zusammen -, hätte der alte Vampir gewiss Zeter und Mordio geschrien, doch vor Janos, seinem Meister, hat er allerhöchsten Respekt, fühlt scheinbar gar so etwas wie Ehrerbietung. Er atmet tief durch und senkt dann erneut seinen Blick. Seine Schultern senken sich. „Wie du wünschst.“, gibt er sich letztlich geschlagen. „Wenn du den Plan absegnest… Dann soll es so sein. Ich werde die Kabal entsprechend instruieren.“

Janos nickt zur Bestätigung, wenn er auch mit Voradors Reaktion nicht völlig zufrieden scheint. „Ich werde bei der Koordination natürlich helfen, wo ich kann. Doch ich muss erneut darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht in den Vordergrund treten kann. Und ich muss weit weg sein, bevor ihr Lord Hylden tötet. Sonst könnte er erneut die Kontrolle über mich erlangen.“

Kain nickt zur Bestätigung und Faustus tut es ihm gleich. „Ich breche sofort zu den Menschen auf und schildere ihnen den Plan.“, sagt Faustus dann. „Danach können wir uns vielleicht noch ein wenig ausruhen, bevor es losgeht.“ 

„Das klingt gut.“, sagt Janos. „Geht ihr zu den Menschen, wir kümmern uns hier um alles weitere.“

-  
-  
-

Wenig später sitzen Kain und Faustus erneut im Obergeschoss des Roten Raben und trinken Bier mit Faralda. Es ist früher Abend und die Taverne hat noch nicht lange geöffnet. Ihnen bleiben vielleicht zwanzig Stunden, bis sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen müssen. Nicht einmal ein Tag, bis Kain und Faustus sich für unbestimmte Zeit trennen. Kain trinkt einen großen Schluck seines Bieres. Er will nicht daran denken müssen. Noch nicht.

Er überlässt Faustus das Reden mit der blonden Wirtin. Es ist schließlich sein Plan und er kennt die Menschen besser als er selbst. Es macht ihm nichts aus. Die Diskussionen mit Janos und Vorador haben ihn zermürbt und er spürt den Anflug einer Migräne ganz am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. Ungewöhnlich für ihn. Er trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und versucht möglichst unauffällig, seine Schläfen zu massieren, erst die eine und dann die andere Seite. 

„Du hast es also wirklich geschafft!“, sagt Faralda gerade beeindruckt. Faustus hatte ihr grob seinen Plan umrissen und ihr von dem Ablenkungsmanöver erzählt, welches mit der Rettung der Gefangenen und der Unterstützung der Kabal einhergehen soll. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Kabal sich dazu bereiterklären, uns wirklich zu helfen.“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelt sich. „Sie haben sich nie groß um uns geschert, aber das weißt du ja selbst. Du warst immer der Einzige…“ Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Verzeih. Ich will nicht respektlos erscheinen. Wir sind dankbar für jede Hilfe, wie spät sie auch kommen mag. Ich werde den anderen Bescheid geben und sie werden es dann an alle Bewohner weitertragen.“

„Tu das.“, sagt Faustus. „Aber das ist leider noch nicht alles…“ Er blickt Faralda ernst und mitfühlend an. „Um Lord Sarafan besiegen zu können, müssen wir ein bestimmtes Portal schließen. Das wird vermutlich eine Explosion und ein Erdbeben hervorrufen, die eine große Flutwelle auslösen könnten… Sehr wahrscheinlich wird Meridian von dieser Welle getroffen und dabei zerstört. Das bedeutet…“

„Wir müssen die Stadt verlassen.“, vervollständigt Faralda den Satz. Faustus nickt und für eine Weile herrscht Schweigen. Faralda wirkt nachdenklich und ist sehr blass um die Nase. Von ihrer vorigen Euphorie ist nicht mehr viel übrig und doch brennt noch immer Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. Und Kain erkennt, womöglich zum ersten Mal, wie stark diese Frau ist. Und dass Janos Recht haben könnte mit seinen Worten. Vielleicht sind es manche Menschen wirklich wert, gerettet zu werden. 

Faralda nickt nun auch, ruhig und gefasst. „Ich werde es weitergeben. Die Menschen hier werden unverzüglich anfangen, sich vorzubereiten. Wir geben auch unseren Kontakten in den Slums Bescheid. Viele von ihnen werden uns sowieso bei unserem Kampf unterstützen. Wir packen das Nötigste zusammen, in Rucksäcke und leicht zu führende Wagen. Und wenn wir die anderen gerettet und die Sarafanen besiegt haben, verlassen wir die Stadt.“

„Ich werde euch begleiten.“, sagt Faustus. „Ich sorge dafür, dass ihr sicher aus der Stadt gelangt.“

Ein Lächeln stielt sich auf Faraldas blasses Gesicht. Sie zögert kurz, doch dann streckt sie ihre Hand aus und berührt damit sanft Faustus‘ Wange. „Danke.“, sagt Faralda ehrlich. „Ich danke dir, Faustus. Du hast viel Gutes für uns getan, all die Jahre über. Und ich verspreche dir eines: Die Menschen werden das nicht vergessen. Dafür werde ich sorgen.“

Faustus‘ Augen weiten sich überrascht und plötzlich liegt da ein verräterisches Glitzern in ihnen… Er blinzelt die Tränen weg und umschließt Faraldas Hand mit seiner eigenen. „Ich habe das gerne getan.“, sagt Faustus mit bebender Stimme und plötzlich fühlt Kain sich seltsam fehl am Platz. Als ob er einen Moment miterlebt, der eigentlich nicht für seine Augen bestimmt ist. Er blendet die Worte der beiden aus und muss unwillkürlich daran denken, wie schlecht Faustus von sich selbst gesprochen hatte, auf ihrem Rückweg nach Meridian, in der Höhle. Er ist bereits der beste Mensch, dem Kain je begegnet ist und trotzdem setzt er alles daran, stetig besser zu werden. Stetig an sich zu arbeiten. Er hat so viele Selbstzweifel - Was müssen Faraldas Worte ihm da nur bedeuten… Erneut wird Kain seltsam warm ums Herz, doch dann verkrampft sich sein Inneres bei dem Gedanken an ihre baldige Trennung. 

„Kain, kommst du?“, sagt Faustus schließlich und reißt Kain damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir gehen besser zurück und ruhen uns noch etwas aus. Faralda kümmert sich hier um alles. Wir treffen uns morgen Abend kurz vor der Dämmerung.“

Kain nickt der Menschenfrau zum Abschied knapp zu und schon bald springen sie dank Faustus‘ dunkler Gabe lautlos über die Dächer, Hand in Hand. Faustus‘ Augen glänzen noch immer vor Rührung angesichts Faraldas Worte und Kain würde gerne irgendetwas dazu sagen, doch irgendwie findet er nicht die richtigen Worte. Stattdessen drückt er Faustus‘ Hand etwas fester und genießt das Gefühl der Berührung. „Willst du nicht noch irgendetwas packen?“, fragt Kain nach einer Weile. „Wenn die Stadt wirklich zerstört wird, dann ist alles fort. Du hast doch bestimmt ein paar persönliche Gegenstände?“

Faustus überlegt kurz, dann schüttelt er seinen Kopf. „Ein paar Bücher, etwas Whiskey, Kleidung, Waffen… Doch nichts von Belang. Nichts wirklich… Persönliches. Mit der Kleidung an meinem Leib bin ich in mein altes Leben gestartet… Und genauso starte ich auch in das Nächste. Ich will das alles hier einfach nur… hinter mir lassen. Verstehst du das?“

Und wie Kain das versteht. „Mehr, als du vielleicht ahnst.“, sagt er und drückt Faustus‘ Hand noch ein wenig fester. Er hat das plötzliche Bedürfnis, dem braunhaarigen Vampir nahe zu sein. Es überkommt ihn so schlagartig, einer tiefen Sehnsucht gleich, und er fühlt sich wie eine Motte, die nach dem Licht strebt. Das Gefühl wird immer stärker und stärker, doch er weiß sich zu beherrschen, auf ihrem Rückweg zum Heiligtum und ihrer darauffolgenden Berichterstattung. Sie alle einigen sich darauf, sich bis zum Nachmittag des Folgetages auszuruhen. Man würde sie rechtzeitig wecken, sodass Kain genug Zeit hätte, sich umzuziehen und vorzubereiten und einer letzten Abschlussbesprechung beizuwohnen, bevor sie alle gemeinsam zu den Menschen aufbrechen. Die Besprechung zieht sich quälend in die Länge und Kain nickt an den richtigen Stellen oder brummt seine Zustimmung und dann schließlich ist er endlich, ENDLICH mit Faustus allein.

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen haben, fällt Kain über Faustus her.

Der schafft es gerade noch, ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich zu geben, bevor Kain ihn beinahe grob bei den Schultern packt, gegen die Wand neben der Tür stößt und ihre Münder aufeinanderpresst. Der Kuss ist hart, rau und fordernd und hat rein gar nichts von der zärtlichen Leidenschaft, die sie in der Höhle miteinander teilten. Kain öffnet seinen Mund und stößt seine Zunge beinahe gewaltsam gegen Faustus‘ Lippen, nur um Augenblicke später in dessen Mundhöhle einzudringen. Faustus stöhnt leidenschaftlich und presst Kains Körper noch näher an seinen, während er enthusiastisch auf das Zungenspiel eingeht, und das spornt Kain nur noch weiter an. 

Er kann Faustus‘ Erregung deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel spüren und schiebt sein Becken ein wenig zur Seite, nur ein klein wenig, und dann stößt er fest zu, presst ihre Unterleiber aufeinander, fest, immer fester, was Faustus ein weiteres Stöhnen abringt. Aus Kains Kehle löst sich ein tiefes Grollen und er löst seinen Mund von Faustus‘ Lippen und beginnt damit, feuchte Küsse auf seiner Haut zu verteilen. Er küsst seine Mundwinkel, seine Wangen, seinen Hals und seinen Kehlkopf und ringt Faustus, der mit geschlossenen Augen und halb geöffnetem Mund an der Wand lehnt und scheinbar nicht weiß, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen soll, ein Keuchen und Stöhnen nach dem anderen ab. Faustus‘ Hände streicheln über Kains Haare, dann seine Schultern und seinen Rücken hinunter, bis sie sich auf seine Hüften legen und Kain noch näher an sich ziehen, Unterkörper dicht an dicht. 

Kains Herz schlägt so laut, dass er glaubt, ganz Meridian müsse es hören, und sein Körper bebt, zittert gar, beseelt von einer Leidenschaft, wie er sie selten in seinem Leben verspürte, wenn überhaupt. Seine Lippen erreichen Faustus‘ rechtes Ohr und er beginnt, seinen heißen Atem auf die empfindliche Haut zu hauchen und mit seiner Zunge die Kontur der Muschel nachzufahren, bevor er sanft an dem Ohrläppchen knabbert. Das alles, während er Faustus‘ Körper weiterhin hart an die Wand presst und ihre Unterleiber in einem unregelmäßigen Takt gegeneinanderstößt. „Kain…“, stöhnt Faustus auf, während er seinen Kopf leicht nach links neigt, um Kain einen besseren Zugang zu seinem Ohr und seinem Nacken zu gewähren. Dieses so offensichtliche Zeichen der Unterwerfung, des vollkommenen Vertrauens, wirkt wie ein roter Schleier, der sich über Kains Sicht legt. Sein Blut fühlt sich an wie flüssiges Feuer, es kocht und brodelt in seinen Adern und das treibt Kain nur noch weiter an. 

„Du willst mich also verlassen, ja?“, raunt er Faustus ins Ohr, während er es weiter mit seinen Küssen und zarten Bissen liebkost. „Das ist es, was du willst?“ Seine Lippen wandern erneut tiefer, knabbern ein letztes Mal an der zarten Haut des Ohrläppchens und bahnen sich dann ihren Weg hinunter, bis sie auf Faustus‘ entblößtem Hals zum Liegen kommen. Kain kann Faustus‘ Pulsschlag deutlich spüren und er atmet tief ein, und unter all den Gerüchen ihrer letzten Mission ist Faustus‘ Eigengeruch deutlich zu erkennen und erneut atmet Kain ein, ganz tief, und schließt genießerisch seine Augen, während er mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge diese eine Stelle bearbeitet, direkt oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins, was Faustus ein weiteres, langes Stöhnen entlockt. Dann bringt Kain seine Zähne ins Spiel und mit Zunge und Zähnen liebkost er diese empfindliche Stelle, saugend und beißend und knabbernd und leckend, und sein Körper bebt dabei so heftig wie der Körper unter ihm, und zitternd umfasst er Faustus‘ Wangen und streichelt sanft über die weiche Haut, während er seinen Hals gnadenlos mit Zunge und Zähnen malträtiert, bis er einen leichten, metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund spürt und das… DAS… Das ist einfach zu viel für seine Sinne. 

Mit einem Knurren reißt er Faustus‘ Körper herum und zwingt ihn beinahe blind taumelnd nach hinten in Richtung des nächsten Bettes. Faustus lässt es geschehen und als ihre Körper den Rand des Bettes erreichen und Faustus rücklings darauf Platz nimmt, treffen sich ihre Blicke und der Anblick, der sich Kain bietet, brennt sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis. 

Zerzaustes Haar. Gerötete Wangen. Rot geschwollene Lippen. Große, strahlende Augen… Kain kann sich selbst in diesen Augen sehen, er spiegelt sich in einem klaren Blick voller Hingabe, Vertrauen und bedingungsloser Liebe… und unwillkürlich muss Kain schluchzen, und diesmal ist es Faustus, der Kains Wangen mit seinen Händen sanft umschließt und ihn dann vorsichtig in einen Kuss zieht, der weniger grob und dafür umso leidenschaftlicher ist. Kain lehnt sich nach vorne in den Kuss hinein und drängt Faustus‘ Körper noch weiter nach hinten, bis er vollständig auf dem Bett ausgebreitet daliegt, einem Geschenk gleich, das es auszupacken gilt. Kain senkt seinen Körper auf den von Faustus hinab, erneut Unterkörper an Unterkörper und er muss seine Augen schließen angesichts der Intensität dieser Gefühle, dieser Sinneseindrücke. „Faustus…“ Er spricht den Namen aus wie ein Gebet, während er den Körper unter sich nach und nach entkleidet, immer unterbrochen von Küssen und sanften Berührungen. 

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!“, sagt er zwischen den Küssen. „Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst!“ Faustus will irgendetwas erwidern, doch Kain presst erneut ihre Unterleiber aufeinander und was auch immer Faustus sagen will, wird in einem heißeren Aufschrei seines Namens erstickt. Dann drängt er Faustus‘ Körper noch weiter nach hinten, während er selbst an diesem Körper hinabrutscht und mit seiner Zunge jeden Zentimeter Haut berührt, den er finden kann. Er küsst Faustus‘ Hals hinunter bis zu dem bereits rot geschwollenen Fleck oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins, dann weiter hinab zu seiner Brust. Er umschließt eine Brustwarze mit seinem Mund, während er die andere mit den Fingern umkreist, und das erzeugt in Faustus‘ Kehle erneut dieses süße Stöhnen, das Kain so verrückt macht. Er möchte nie wieder etwas anderes hören als dieses Stöhnen. Nie wieder etwas anderes tun, als Faustus zur Ekstase zu treiben, ihre Körper zu vereinen, bis sie nicht mehr wissen, wo der eine aufhört und der andere beginnt. Er möchte Faustus besitzen, ganz und gar. Sein Blick verdunkelt sich und als Faustus erneut etwas sagen möchte, beginnt er an der empfindlichen Stelle zu saugen und das bringt Faustus erneut zum Schweigen. 

Er möchte nicht, dass Faustus redet. Er hat schon viel zu viel gesagt: Dieser ganze dumme Plan, den er hatte… Süßer, intelligenter, aber so unglaublich dummer Faustus. Sieht er nicht, dass sie zusammengehören? Sieht er es nicht? Begreift er es nicht? Erneut ergreift diese vage Vorahnung von ihm Besitz. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht zuzuordnen weiß. Einer Sanduhr gleich, die langsam aber sicher abläuft und wer weiß schon, was danach geschieht. Darum muss er diesen Moment auskosten, da ihnen nichts anderes vergönnt ist, vielleicht nie wieder, und das an sich ist so ungerecht, da sie sich doch gerade erst gefunden haben. Gerade erst ist alles so völlig klar zwischen ihnen, völlig gut und so wie es sein sollte… Und dann soll es schon wieder zu Ende sein?! 

Sein ganzer Frust, seine ganze Wut auf welche höheren Mächte auch immer es nicht gut mit ihnen meinen kocht erneut hoch, sprudelt an die Oberfläche und legt sich in seine Küsse, in seine Berührungen. Er beißt zu… und wird mit einem Aufschrei belohnt. Faustus‘ Stimme klingt so rau, so erregt, so dunkel… Und erneut legt sich ein roter Schleier über Kains Sicht. Er verspürt den Drang, Faustus vollkommen zu besitzen, mit Haut und Haar und noch so viel mehr. Er möchte ihn verderben. Ihn ruinieren. Ihn zugrunde richten, ihn mit sich hinabziehen in die Tiefe, bis sie eins sind, wirklich eins. Für immer. Denn: „Du gehörst mir.“, knurrt er, während sein Mund tiefer wandert, die Rippen hinab bis zum Bauchnabel und dann noch ein Stückchen tiefer, stetig tiefer.

…Ich würde alles für dich tun…, denkt Kain bei sich, in diesem Moment. …Du kannst mich benutzen. Du kannst mich misshandeln. Du kannst mir wehtun. Du kannst alles mit mir machen, egal was. Nur verlass mich nicht… Verlass mich niemals…

„Wir gehören zusammen.“, sagt er heißer… Und der Rest ist pure Ekstase, getaucht in weißes, gleißendes Licht. 

-  
-  
-

Später liegen sie zusammen, nackt und geschwitzt unter dünnen Laken in einem langsam abkühlenden Zimmer. 

Faustus‘ Kopf liegt auf Kains Schulter, ihre Körper halten sich in einer lockeren Umarmung und Kains Hand streichelt sanft über Faustus‘ Schulter. 

„Lass uns zusammen weggehen“, flüstert Kain in die Stille hinein. „Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist.“

Kain kann Faustus‘ Lächeln auf seiner Schulter spüren. „Wohin willst du gehen?“

„Irgendwohin.“, antwortet er. „Weit weg von hier. Wir könnten… die Welt bereisen. Und all ihre Geheimnisse entdecken.“

Faustus lacht leicht auf. „Wie echte Abenteurer…“, sagt er. „Wie Gesetzlose auf der Flucht.“

„Wie auch immer du es nennen willst“, sagt Kain und drückt einen Kuss auf Faustus‘ Haare. „Hauptsache…“

„Hauptsache, wir sind zusammen.“, ergänzt Faustus und schließt die Augen. „Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher.“

Sie bleiben eine Weile so liegen, bevor die Pflicht sie dazu bringt, aufzustehen. Denn es ist taktisch klüger, sich erst komplett fertig zu machen und dann in Ruhe zu schlafen, bis sie geweckt werden. Also waschen und kämmen sie sich und ziehen sich um. Faustus trinkt einen Becher des Blutes, das in einem großen Kelch auf dem Tisch steht, und Kain schenkt sich selbst einen Becher ein, trinkt letztendlich jedoch nur ein oder zwei Schlucke. 

Er zieht seine Hose an und befestigt den Beutel mit den drei Steinen an seinem Gürtel, ebenso wie sein Schwert, nachdem er es gesäubert und poliert hat. Sein Hemd zieht er noch nicht an, wenn auch bloß, um Faustus‘ Blicke auf seinem bloßen Oberkörper spüren zu können. Faustus selbst trägt ebenfalls kein Hemd und seine langen, braunen Haare fallen offen über seine Schultern. Er wirkt wie eine Lichtgestalt aus einem süßen Traum und am liebsten würde Kain ihn packen und erneut auf das Bett werfen, um ihn zu verschlingen, mit Haut und Haar. 

Doch er hält sich zurück und schon bald liegen sie in ihren getrennten Betten, darauf wartend, dass sie vom Schlaf übermannt werden. Faustus schläft ein, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, doch Kain liegt noch etwas länger wach, äußerlich befriedigt aber tief im Inneren doch ruhelos und erneut diese böse Vorahnung spürend, die er nicht zuzuordnen weiß… Die er nicht zu greifen vermag…

Er sinkt letztlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf…

-  
-  
-

…und schreckt mit einem Ruck daraus hoch und blickt in die Augen von Umah.

Für einen Augenblick schauen die beiden ungleichen Vampire einander aus aufgerissenen Augen an – Kains Blick schlaftrunken, orientierungslos und verwirrt… Umahs Blick überrascht, ertappt und panisch. Sie hält den Nexusstein in der Hand. 

… …Sie hält den Nexusstein in der Hand?!...

Kains Augen verengen sich und er springt auf, taumelt jedoch benommen zur Seite. „Was zum…“, sagt er, während sein Blick nach wie vor fassungslos auf Umah gerichtet ist. Die ist bereits ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten und bahnt sich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg zum Ausgang. 

„Du solltest nicht wach sein.“, sagt sie mit dünner Stimme, den Nexusstein fest umklammert. „Ich verstehe das nicht…“

Kain drängt den Schwindel energisch beiseite und zwingt sich dazu, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Blick fällt auf Faustus, der immer noch seelenruhig schläft. „Faustus!“, ruft er, doch der Braunhaarige murmelt nur etwas im Schlaf und dreht sich auf die andere Seite.

Sein Blick fällt wieder auf Umah. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!“, knurrt er. „Antworte!“

„Es ist nur ein leichtes Schlafmittel, ich schwöre es!“, sagt die Vampirin, während sie dem Ausgang immer näher und näher kommt. „Ich nehme es ständig, um besser einschlafen zu können!“

„Du hast versucht, uns zu betäuben?!“ Kain kann es einfach nicht fassen. Das Blut, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Das muss es gewesen sein. Faustus hatte viel mehr davon getrunken als er selbst. „Um uns den Stein zu stehlen?!“

„Nimm es bitte nicht persönlich.“, sagt Umah. Dann dreht sie sich um und rennt los…

…Und Kain nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Mit einem wütenden Knurren folgt er Umah zur Tür hinaus. Seine Schulter prallt hart gegen den Türrahmen, doch er spürt es kaum. Kurz wird ihm schwindelig und er stolpert, doch verbissen fokussiert er sein Ziel und läuft weiter. Er kann und darf Umah nicht davonkommen lassen. 

Er folgt ihr die Gänge hinunter und durch den Raum der Wandgemälde, der vollkommen verlassen daliegt – Scheinbar haben auch die anderen Vampire die Wartezeit genutzt, um sich schlafen zu legen. Alle außer Umah…, denkt Kain trocken bei sich und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er schreit nicht und flucht nicht, er konzentriert sich voll und ganz darauf, Umah einzuholen, obwohl er wacklig auf den Beinen ist und kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn steht. Umah stößt eine Tür auf und schlägt sie hinter sich zu, sodass Kain schwer mit seinem Oberkörper dagegen prallt. Er taumelt zurück und hätte beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verloren, wäre da nicht ein Pfeiler, an dem er sich abstützen kann. Er fängt sich und stößt ebenfalls die Tür auf, weiter, immer weiter. Und doch sieht es so aus, als würde er Umah verlieren. Sie befinden sich schon außerhalb des Heiligtums, in dem Gang, an dessen Ende die Leiter hoch zur Blauen Dame führt. Kain weiß: Wenn Umah es die Leiter hinaufschafft, besteht das Risiko, dass er den Anschluss verliert. Sein Herz schlägt wild in seiner Brust und seine Hände zittern bereits. Hätte er doch bloß nichts von diesem verdammten Blut getrunken…

Die Eingebung kommt ihm so plötzlich, dass er beinahe aufgelacht hätte. Mit zitternden Händen zieht er die Steine aus seinem Beutel und wirft den weißen in Richtung Umah, mit all der Kraft, die er noch in sich hat. Der Stein fliegt an der Vampirin vorbei und Kain konzentriert sich, spürt das vertraute Gefühl der Entrückung…,

…und landet schwer auf dem steinigen Boden, Umah halb unter sich begrabend. 

Die stößt einen überraschten Schrei aus, der in ein Keuchen übergeht, als alle Luft ihren Lungen entweicht. „Was… Was zum-“

Kain fängt sich als erster. Er klettert vollends auf den Körper der Vampirin und umschließt ihre Handgelenke grob mit seinen Händen. So grob, dass sie anfängt zu wimmern und sich ihr Griff um den Nexusstein löst. Zufrieden lässt Kain von ihr ab, greift sich den Stein und steht auf. Er positioniert sich so, dass er Umah den Weg zur Leiter abschneidet. Schwer keuchend bleibt er stehen und starrt auf die ebenfalls keuchende Vampirin herab, die Kain aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anschaut. Kain steckt den Nexusstein ein und fischt den weißen Stein vom Boden, den er zusammen mit dem schwarzen ebenfalls wegsteckt. Dann zieht er sein Schwert.

„Steh auf.“, sagt er. 

„Kain…“

„Ich sagte: Steh auf.“, wiederholt er und Umah kommt der Aufforderung nach. Sie ist blass und ihre Hände zittern. Sie mustert Kain mit großen Augen.

„Wirst du… mich jetzt töten?“, fragt sie schwach und Kain hat nicht wenig Lust, diesen Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen. 

„Das kommt ganz darauf an…“, sagt er stattdessen gezwungen ruhig, den Griff um sein Schwert jedoch in keiner Weise lockernd.

„Worauf kommt es an?“, fragt Umah leise. 

Kain schnaubt. „Auf deine Beweggründe natürlich.“, sagt er kühl. „Sag mir: Hat Vorador dich geschickt? Wolltest du mir den Stein in seinem Namen stehlen?“

Umah stößt trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Furcht ein freudloses Lachen aus. „Glaub mir: Ich handle nicht im Auftrag von Vorador. Er weiß nichts davon.“

„Ist das so…?“ Kains Augen verengen sich. „Dann hast du dich mit dem Feind verschworen? Sag, wie lange arbeitest du schon für Lord Sarafan?!“

Umah schnaubt und es klingt beinahe missbilligend. „Lord Sarafan? Das denkst du von mir?!“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Glaub mir, du liegst falsch. Meine Gründe sind meine eigenen. Meine ganz allein.“

Kain hebt eine Augenbraue. „Deine ganz allein? Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt…“

Umah öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, da dringen plötzlich Stimmen an Kains Ohr. Er steckt sein Schwert weg und keine zwei Sekunden später treten die beiden blonden Kabal-Vampire in sein Blickfeld, die Faustus damals bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit Vorador flankiert und festgehalten hatten. Norik und Ida. 

„Was ist hier los?“, fragt Norik. Der Blick seiner grünen Augen wandert misstrauisch zwischen Kain und Umah hin und her. Kain blickt von Norik zu Ida, die ebenso misstrauisch aussieht wie ihr Bruder, und von ihr zurück zu Umah. Und er trifft eine Entscheidung. 

„Wir haben uns lediglich die Beine vertreten.“, sagt er und blickt Norik herausfordernd an.

„Die Beine vertreten?“, fragt der ungläubig. „Wir haben Geräusche gehört. Es klang nach einem Kampf.“

Kain hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ist das etwa verboten? Ein kleines Training unter Freunden?“ Er blickt Norik kühl in die Augen und liefert sich ein stummes Blickduell. 

„Kain hat Recht.“, meldet sich nun Umah zu Wort. Genau wie Kain es sich gedacht hatte. „Wir konnten beide nicht schlafen. Wir haben uns unterhalten und dachten, es wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, zu trainieren.“

Norik bricht den Blickkontakt zu Kain und schaut zu seiner Schwester. „Lass sie.“, sagt Ida. Ihre Stimme klingt gleichgültig. „Das ist nicht unser Problem. Ich bin müde.“ 

„Ist ja gut.“, sagt Norik und wirft einen letzten, langen Blick auf Kain. Dann wendet er sich an Umah. „Tu ja nichts Unüberlegtes, hörst du? Wir behalten dich im Auge.“ Mit diesen Worten wendet er sich ab und läuft zusammen mit seiner Schwester zurück in Richtung Heiligtum.

Sobald sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite sind, zieht Kain erneut sein Schwert. „Er hat Recht, weißt du?“, sagt er kühl. „Tu ja nichts Unüberlegtes!“

Umah lacht erneut freudlos und mustert Kain mit trotzigem Blick. „Dafür ist es irgendwie zu spät, oder?“

„Da liegst du richtig.“, sagt Kain. „Wir werden unser Gespräch fortsetzen. Aber nicht hier. Wir gehen jetzt zurück zu unserem Zimmer und dann werden wir uns unterhalten. Und wehe, du tust etwas Unüberlegtes. Beim nächsten Mal mache ich kurzen Prozess mit dir, verstanden?“

„…Verstanden.“, sagt Umah nach kurzem Zögern und wendet sich zum Gehen. 

-  
-  
-

Als sie das Zimmer betreten, sitzt Faustus auf seinem Bett und massiert sich die Schläfen. Er blinzelt benommen, als er sich der Anwesenheit Kains und Umahs gewahr wird. Kain schließt die Tür hinter Umah und bedeutet ihr, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen… Und erst da fällt ihm auf, dass die Stühle durch Hocker ersetzt wurden. Beinahe fängt er an zu lachen. Umah hat nichts dem Zufall überlassen und Kain und Faustus waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um die Anzeichen zu erkennen. 

Umah kommt derweil seiner Aufforderung stillschweigend nach und setzt sich. Dann wendet Kain sich an den Braunhaarigen, darauf achtend, zwischen Umah und der Tür zu verweilen. „Hey, Faustus…“, sagt er sanft. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Faustus macht ein Geräusch, das halb Lachen und halb Stöhnen ist. „Blendend.“, sagt er. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich getrunken… Was ja gar nicht sein kann. Was…“ Sein Blick fällt auf die verkrampft am Tisch sitzende Umah und den vor der Tür stehenden Kain und er runzelt die Stirn. „Weißt du, was hier los ist?“, fragt er an Kain gewandt.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage.“, sagt Kain in neutralem Tonfall und wendet sich an die schwarzhaarige Vampirin. „Umah, kannst du sie vielleicht beantworten?“

Umahs Mundwinkel verziehen sich, als hätte sie auf etwas Saures gebissen. Sie mustert erst Kain, der mittlerweile mit verschränkten Armen und breitbeinig vor der Tür steht und dann Faustus, der noch immer halb benommen und mit fragendem Blick auf seinem Bett sitzt. Sein Oberkörper ist frei und oberhalb seines rechten Schlüsselbeins zeugt ein großer, geröteter Fleck von vergangener Leidenschaft. Umahs Blick fällt auf diesen Fleck und verweilt dort eine Weile. Dann senkt sie ihren Blick, räuspert sich, und beginnt leise zu sprechen. 

„Ich habe ein Schlafmittel in das Blut gemischt, das hier auf eurem Tisch steht.“, beginnt sie und Kain sieht, wie Faustus‘ Augen sich weiten. 

„Es ist ein harmloses Mittel, das müsst ihr mir glauben. Ich nehme es ständig, weil ich nicht besonders gut schlafe. Ihr solltet nur für ein paar Stunden durchschlafen, damit ich…“ Sie zögert deutlich und macht keine Anstalten, weiterzusprechen.

„Sag es, Umah.“, fordert Kain sie schroff auf. „Wir wollen es beide hören.“ Er sieht, wie Faustus fragend die Stirn in Falten legt. 

Umah seufzt frustriert und blickt Kain trotzig ins Gesicht. „Damit ich euch den Nexusstein abnehmen kann.“

Faustus zieht scharf die Luft ein und blickt überrascht von Umah zu Kain und dann zurück zu Umah.

„Danke, Umah.“, sagt Kain sarkastisch und wendet sich dann an Faustus. „Hätte ich mehr von dem Blut getrunken, wäre ihr Plan auch aufgegangen. So allerdings bin ich rechtzeitig wach geworden. Sie ist weggelaufen, ich habe sie verfolgt und mir den Stein zurückgeholt.“

Faustus nickt, dann schüttelt er den Kopf und streicht sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht. „Warum?“, fragt er dann, an Umah gewandt. „Was wolltest du mit dem Nexusstein?“

„Ausgezeichnete Frage.“, sagt Kain. Er verlagert sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Sie sagte, sie hätte weder im Auftrag Voradors gehandelt noch auf Geheiß des Feindes. Also, Umah: Erleuchte uns.“

Umah seufzt erneut und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkt sehr gequält, doch Kain bringt es nicht über sich, Mitleid für sie zu empfinden. „Es ist… kompliziert.“, sagt sie schließlich. 

„Kein Problem.“, entgegnet Kain unnachgiebig. „Wir haben Zeit.“

Umah blickt erneut von Kain zu Faustus und dann zurück zu Kain. Sie scheint zu merken, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat und senkt den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Ich habe das noch nicht lange geplant.“, beginnt sie. „Erst als Vorador euch nach dem Nexusstein fragte, bevor ihr den Mechanismus betreten habt. Er sagte, falls ihr nicht zurückkehrt, wäre mit dem Stein noch nicht alles verloren. Er wäre unsere zweite Chance, um siegreich zu sein. Und ich dachte, wenn ich den Stein nur an mich nehmen und mich Lord Sarafan stellen würde, dann könnte ich vielleicht…“ Sie scheint nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Dann könnte ich Vorador vielleicht beweisen, was in mir steckt. Dann könnte ich mich gegen ihn behaupten.“

„Du hast dir also gedacht“, beginnt Kain, als klar wird, dass Umah nicht weiterspricht, „du könntest einfach so zu Lord Sarafan marschieren und ihn besiegen? Im Alleingang?!“ 

„Ich…“ Umahs Schultern senken sich. Ihr ganzer Körper scheint in sich zusammenzusinken. „Die Idee war vielleicht noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Vorador hat uns von eurem Plan erzählt, von dem Schiff… Ich dachte, wenn ich unbemerkt zum Hafen gelangen könnte, vielleicht…“ Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Es spielt jetzt sowieso keine Rolle mehr.“

„Aber wofür denn das Ganze?“, meldet sich Faustus zu Wort. Es scheint ihm etwas besser zu gehen. Sein Blick ist wieder klar und er hält seinen Körper aufrecht. „Warum solltest du das denn überhaupt wollen? Dich diesem Risiko aussetzen? Du bist hier doch in Sicherheit.“

Umah verzieht das Gesicht. „In Sicherheit… Ja genau.“ Sie hebt ihren Blick und schaut Faustus fest in die Augen. „Ich würde lieber sterben als weiter hier gefangen zu sein.“ Faustus und Kain tauschen einen irritierten Blick und schauen Umah dann fragend an. 

„Setz dich, Kain.“, sagt Umah seufzend und deutet auf den anderen Hocker. „Du machst mich nervös. Ich werde nicht weglaufen.“

Kain blickt zu Faustus, und als der mit den Schultern zuckt, setzt Kain sich tatsächlich. Er stellt den Hocker jedoch so, dass er weiterhin zwischen Umah und der Tür bleibt und gleichzeitig auch Faustus gut im Blick hat, der die Gelegenheit nutzt, sein Hemd überzuziehen und sich auf Kains Bett niederzulassen, um näher am Geschehen zu sein. „Fang an zu reden.“, sagt Kain an Umah gewandt. 

„Also gut.“, sagt die Vampirin seufzend. „Um meine Beweggründe zu verstehen, müsst ihr zunächst etwas über meine Vergangenheit wissen. Und über die von Vorador. Vorador hatte einst eine Tochter, wusstest ihr das?“ Sie wartet das Kopfschütteln ab, bevor sie fortfährt. „Sie starb in ihrer späten Jugend, an einer seltenen Krankheit. Ihr müsst wissen, als Mensch war Vorador nur ein einfacher Schmied, kaum dazu fähig, für sich und seine Tochter zu sorgen. Seine Frau war bereits im Kindbett gestorben und seine Tochter war alles, was er noch hatte. Er hatte nicht genug Geld, um einen Heiler zu bezahlen und niemand wollte ihm helfen. Als seine Tochter starb, wandte er sich von den Menschen ab. Verbittert schloss er schließlich einen Pakt mit Janos Audron.“

„Du wusstest davon?“, unterbricht Kain Umahs Erzählung. „Du wusstest, dass Janos Audron es war, der Vorador zum Vampir machte?“

Umah zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er hat es mir gesagt, ja. Doch ich bezweifle, dass er es sonst wem erzählt hat.“

„Er muss dir wirklich vertrauen.“, schlussfolgert Faustus.

Umah lacht freudlos. „Das kann man so sagen… Wie gesagt: Es ist kompliziert.“ Sie atmet tief durch und fährt mit ihrer Erzählung fort. „Janos Audron ließ Vorador den Soul Reaver schmieden und machte ihn im Gegenzug zum ersten menschlichen Vampir. Warum er den Reaver schmieden sollte, hat Vorador nie erfahren. Es war ihm auch egal. Mit seinen neu gewonnenen Kräften übte er Rache an den Menschen, die seine Tochter hatten sterben lassen. Janos lehrte ihn das Ritual der Umwandlung, bevor er Vorador verließ und sich in einem geheimen Versteck verschanzte. In den kommenden Jahrzehnten erschuf Vorador viele Vampire und lehrte sie ebenfalls das Ritual, sodass die Population der Vampire beständig wuchs… Doch die Rache schmeckte ihm schal. Er merkte, dass nichts, was er tat, seinen Verlust schmälern konnte. Als sich schließlich die Menschen gegen die Vampire erhoben und den ersten Orden der Sarafanen gründeten, zog Vorador sich zurück und überließ Menschen und Vampire gleichermaßen ihrem Schicksal. Er verbrachte Jahrhunderte im Termogent Wald, isoliert von der Außenwelt. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete sein Racheakt, als Janos Audron von den Sarafanen getötet wurde. Er schaffte Janos‘ Leichnam danach in seinen Unterschlupf und verbrachte Jahrhunderte im selbst auferlegten Exil… Das alles änderte sich erst, als Kain schließlich ins Spiel kam.“

Sie macht eine Pause und blickt Kain mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. Der schüttelt den Kopf. „Schön und gut.“, sagt er. „Aber was hat das alles mit dir zu tun? Ich bin noch kein Stück schlauer geworden. Warum hieltest du es für nötig, uns zu bestehlen?!“

„Ich wurde in den Slums geboren.“, antwortet Umah. „Hier in Meridian. Als die Armee der Vampire die Tore der Stadt erreichte, war ich eine junge Frau, gerade mal Anfang zwanzig. Doch ich war krank. Der Krieg brachte eine Knappheit an Nahrung und frischem Wasser mit sich, und eine schlimme Seuche breitete sich vor allem im Armenviertel aus, das durch die vielen Flüchtlinge vom Land nur so vor Menschen überquoll. Es war eine schlimme Zeit… Doch sie ist dunkel in meiner Erinnerung, beinahe verblasst. Wenn ich daran zurückdenke, empfinde ich nicht viel. Ich kann mich nicht einmal an meine Eltern erinnern. Laut Vorador war die Hütte, in der er mich fand, verweist…“ Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf und blickt erneut auf ihre Hände. 

„Vorador sagte, dass er mich auf der Schwelle des Todes fand. Ich lag ganz allein in einer verlassenen Hütte auf einem schmutzigen Laken und hatte starkes Fieber. Das war nicht lange nach der Niederlage der Vampire. Nicht lange, nachdem Vorador und der Rest seiner Gefolgschaft Zuflucht in ihrem Heiligtum gefunden hatten. Er brachte mich hierher und vollzog das alte Ritual. Ich war der letzte Vampir, den er je erschuf. Er hat mir die ganze Geschichte nur ein einziges Mal erzählt, nach einem Streit. Ihr kennt Vorador. Ihr wisst, wie er ist und auch, wie er früher war.“ Umah atmet tief durch. „Mir gegenüber war er immer sehr besitzergreifend. Überfürsorglich. Er ließ mich das Heiligtum nicht verlassen. Er beauftragte Norik und Ida damit, stets ein Auge auf mich zu halten. Er wollte immer wissen, wo ich war und was ich tat. Und die ersten Jahrzehnte über sperrte er mich hier unten regelrecht ein. Ich durfte das Heiligtum nicht verlassen… Schließlich hielt ich es nicht länger aus.“ Sie deutet auf die befremdlichen Tätowierungen auf ihrem sonst so makellos weißen Gesicht. „Ich schaffte es eines Nachts, unbemerkt zu entkommen. Ich tarnte mich als Mensch und durchstreifte die Unterstadt und die Slums. Ich landete schließlich im Schmugglerviertel und fand dort einen Mann, der bereit war, mir das Gesicht zu tätowieren.“

Umah hüllt sich erneut in Schweigen, und zwar so lange, dass Kain sich schließlich räuspert und Umah mit einer Geste dazu auffordern muss, weiterzusprechen. „Es war eine Art Hilfeschrei.“, erklärt sie. „Ein Versuch, Vorador zu zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin. Dass ich stark bin. Dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehen will… Bei meiner Rückkehr ins Heiligtum wartete Vorador bereits auf mich. Als er mein Gesicht sah, wirkte er… entsetzt. Verletzt gar. So als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Er fragte nur, wieso? Wieso hast du das getan, Umah? Und all mein Frust brach mit einem Mal aus mir hervor. Ich war ganz und gar blind vor Wut. Ich beschuldigte ihn, mich aus egoistischen Gründen umgewandelt zu haben. Ich warf ihm an den Kopf, dass ich nicht glaubte, dass ich im Sterben gelegen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er mich gar aus den Armen einer mich liebenden Familie gerissen. Und ich wäre definitiv lieber tot als ein Leben wie das hier zu führen. Er könne mich hier nicht einsperren. Ich wäre keine Gefangene. Ich sei erwachsen. Ein Individuum. Ich könnte selbst darüber entscheiden, was für mich das Richtige ist. Was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen möchte…“ 

Sie seufzt. „Vorador vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und war lange still. Dann erzählte er mir von seiner Vergangenheit. Die ganze Geschichte. Auch von seiner Tochter sprach er. Und dass ich ihn an sie erinnert hätte, damals. Als er mich in der Hütte fand. Das war der Grund, warum er mich zum Vampir machte. Ich erinnerte ihn an seine Tochter. Sie konnte er nicht retten. Mich jedoch schon… Ich hörte ihm zu, mit verschränkten Armen und unnachgiebig. Ungefähr so, wie du mich gerade musterst, Kain…“ Traurigkeit legt sich auf ihre Züge. „Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nicht seine Tochter sei. Dass ich niemals seine Tochter sein würde. Und dass ich von ihm verlange, dass er mich anders behandelt. Dass er mich behandelt wie jeden anderen Vampir der Kabal auch.“ Sie seufzt erneut. „Er sagte, das könne er nicht tun. Dass ich… egal, was ich auch sagen würde, immer wie eine Tochter für ihn bleiben würde. Und er mich beschützen würde. Er sagte, ich sei das Wertvollste in seinem Leben. Das einzige, was ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet. Doch er wollte mir entgegenkommen. Er wollte mir mehr Verantwortung zuteilwerden lassen. Um mir zu zeigen, dass er mich wertzuschätzen weiß. Und mir vertraut.“

Sie lacht erneut freudlos und starrt auf ihre Hände, tief in Gedanken versunken. „…Was hat er getan?“, fragt Faustus mit leiser Stimme. Ihm scheint Umahs Geschichte tatsächlich nahezugehen und Kains Mundwinkel zucken bei der Erkenntnis - Das sollte ihn wirklich nicht überraschen. Er selbst sitzt nach wie vor unbeeindruckt auf seinem Hocker, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

Umah schenkt Faustus einen dankbaren Blick – vermutlich aufgrund seines völlig deplatzierten Mitgefühls – und spricht weiter, an Kain gewandt. „Er gab mir eine Aufgabe. Eine Verantwortung… Ich sollte mich um dich kümmern, Kain. Du warst zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein knappes Jahrhundert bei uns, Zustand unverändert. Schlafend. Er sagte, ich solle täglich nach dir sehen, deine Wunden versorgen, dir ab und an Blut einflößen… Und auch, wenn es nicht die spannendste oder komplizierteste Aufgabe war, nahm ich sie dennoch an. Es war zumindest eine kleine Verantwortung und ich dachte… Ich dachte, wenn ich meiner Pflicht gewissenhaft nachkomme, wird Vorador mir schon bald mehr Verantwortung übertragen. Jahrzehnte vergingen, in denen ich mich täglich um dich kümmerte. Als sich schließlich meine dunkle Gabe bemerkbar machte, ließ Vorador mich das Blut mit ihm und jedem anderen der Kabal tauschen und ich fungierte als Sprachrohr zwischen ihnen allen. Wenn die Kabal auf Missionen geschickt wurden oder sich mit Kontaktleuten trafen, war ich stets mittendrin im Geschehen…, und dennoch hier unten gefangen.“ Ihr Blick verdunkelt sich. 

„Ich suchte erneut die Konfrontation und Vorador versprach mir mehr Verantwortung in der Zukunft. Er versprach mir eine ganz große Rolle in seinem großen Plan, wenn ich nur Geduld hätte. Er ließ mich meine dunkle Gabe an dir anwenden, Kain. Er sagte, du würdest mir dafür danken, du würdest…“ Da ist plötzlich ein wässriger Glanz in ihren Augen, der Kain seltsam beunruhigt. „Du würdest mich vielleicht sogar mitnehmen, wenn du Lord Sarafan bekämpfst, und mehr noch. Du würdest mich vielleicht sogar… Ach, ist doch egal.“

Bei den letzten Worten hat ihre Stimme gefährlich gebebt. Sie streicht sich mit den Fingern unter den Augen entlang und blinzelt die Tränen fort, die sich in ihnen gesammelt haben. Dann blickt sie starr geradeaus, weder Kain noch Faustus direkt anschauend. Es ist klar, dass sie nicht vorhat, weiterzusprechen. Kain tauscht einen Blick mit Faustus, der ihm klarmacht, dass Faustus nicht vorhat, Umah weiter zu bedrängen. Doch Kain denkt an den Nexusstein und wie Umah beinahe leichtfertig all ihre Bemühungen und Pläne über den Haufen geworfen hätte und bleibt unnachgiebig. „Ich würde dich vielleicht sogar was?“, fragt er mit kühler Stimme. „Sag es.“

Umah seufzt frustriert, bevor sie sich fasst und ihre Augen fest auf Kain richtet. „Du würdest mich vielleicht sogar zu deiner Königin machen.“, sagt sie bitter. Dann zuckt ihr Blick zu Faustus und der Stelle auf seinem Hemd, unter der sich ein rot-geschwollener Fleck verbirgt. Dann wendet sie sich wieder an Kain und ihr Blick ist beinahe flehend. „Aber das hättest du sowieso nicht getan, nicht wahr? Auch wenn die Sache mit der dunklen Gabe dein Vertrauen zu mir nicht schon so früh zerstört hätte. Du hättest mich niemals gewollt.“

Kain muss nicht lange überlegen. „Da hast du recht.“, sagt er einfach. 

Umah nickt langsam, gefasst. „Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Und auch, wenn es vielleicht seltsam klingt: Der Gedanke erleichtert mich. Er ist seltsam befreiend.“ Sie schenkt erst Kain und dann Faustus ein schwaches Lächeln, das tatsächlich aufrichtig wirkt. Doch Kain hält verbissen an seinem Groll fest. 

„Vorador hat mich von Anfang an belogen.“, fährt Umah fort. „Er hat niemals daran geglaubt, dass du mich mit auf deine Reise nehmen würdest, Kain. Er hat mir Hoffnung gegeben, über Jahrhunderte hat er mich damit abgespeist und mir sogar erlaubt, weiterhin für dich zu sorgen, als wir dein Versteck in die Slums verlegten. Ich durfte raus, wenn auch nicht auf eine Mission… Und als sich schließlich die Anzeichen dafür häuften, dass du bald erwachen würdest, hätte ich glücklicher nicht sein können.“ Sie lächelt erneut bei der Erinnerung, bevor sich ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht legt. „Nachdem du mich in den Slums so harsch abgewiesen hast und wir voneinander getrennt wurden, konfrontierte ich Vorador ein weiteres Mal. All meine Enttäuschung und meine Verbitterung brachen aus mir hervor, bis er eingesunken vor mir saß wie ein alter, gebrochener Mann… Ich lief fort und er hielt mich nicht auf. Ich streifte durch die Stadt, nicht wirklich darauf achtend, wohin ich ging… Schließlich landete ich im Industriegebiet. Wagemutig und eigenartig bestrebt, mich in Gefahr zu begeben, erkundete ich die Gegend, bis ich schließlich in der zentralen Fabrik auf ein Portal stieß, und auf den Nexusstein… Den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr.“

„Du wurdest gefangen genommen.“, sagt Kain. Dann kneift er misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Vorador hat es so dargestellt, als ob du in seinem Auftrag gehandelt hast!“

Umah schnaubt verächtlich. „Natürlich hat er das. Sonst hätte er sich und allen anderen eingestehen müssen, dass mal etwas nicht nach seinem Plan lief. Und dass ich mich ihm widersetzt habe. Das hätte er niemals zugeben können… Danach ging es weiter bergab. Erst machte Vorador mir heftige Vorwürfe für mein Verschwinden und mein leichtfertiges Handeln. Dann verbot er mir, jemals wieder unbeaufsichtigt das Heiligtum zu verlassen. Dann hetzte er Norik und Ida erneut auf mich, die jeden meiner Schritte genau überwachten. Vorador wurde immer misstrauischer, beinahe schon… paranoid. Das fing schon an, bevor du wach wurdest, Kain. Doch es wurde nur schlimmer. Auch die anderen Vampire bekamen nach und nach mit, dass er nicht mehr bereit war, auch nur das kleinste Risiko einzugehen… Das habt ihr ja selbst schon mitbenommen.“

„Mehr als nur einmal.“, sagt Kain düster. 

Umah nickt. „Dann wisst ihr, wovon ich spreche. Ich konnte so einfach nicht mehr weitermachen… Der einzige Ausweg, den ich sah, lag bei euch. Ich habe mehrmals versucht, mit euch zu reden, das wisst ihr. Ich dachte… Wenn ihr mich nur mit euch nehmt, dann würde Voradors Einfluss schwinden. Dir würde er sich gewiss nicht widersetzen, Kain. Ich habe es mehrmals versucht, erst hier in diesem Raum, dann später über das Flüstern… Aber es war zwecklos. Ihr habt mir einfach nicht zugehört.“ Sie seufzt frustriert. „Es ist wahr, dass ich mit dem Gedanken spielte, euch den Stein zu stehlen, nachdem Vorador vor dem Mechanismus mit euch sprach. Als ihr zurückkamt, mischte ich das Schlafmittel in das Blut und… ich tauschte die Stühle gegen Hocker aus, damit ihr die Tür nicht blockieren könnt. Doch ich war mir noch unsicher. Nach eurem Gespräch mit Janos Audron versammelte Vorador alle Vampire, um sie in seinen Plan einzuweihen.“ Ihr Blick fixiert sich auf Kain. „Wir würden den Menschen dabei helfen, die ihren zu befreien und dadurch als Ablenkungsmanöver dienen, damit du unbemerkt auf ein Schiff gelangen könntest. Später würden wir alle gemeinsam zur Stadt Hylden reisen, um dich beim finalen Kampf zu unterstützen. Wir alle. Wir alle würden dabei helfen… Und ich schöpfte Hoffnung. Ich war euphorisch…“ Ihr Blick wird traurig. „Aber die Euphorie währte nur kurz. Nach dem Gespräch nahm Vorador mich zur Seite und sagte mir, dass er selbst zurückbleiben müsste, um eine sichere Rückkehr zum Heiligtum zu ermöglichen. Und ich sollte ebenfalls zurückbleiben. Wegen meiner dunklen Gabe. Ich sollte als Sprachrohr fungieren, aus der Sicherheit des Heiligtums heraus. Wieder mal… Ich begann zu diskutieren, doch es war zwecklos. Und ich gab auf. Und setzte meinen Plan in die Tat um.“

Ihre Züge nehmen erneut einen beinahe flehenden Ausdruck an. „Ihr müsst mir glauben: Ich tat es aus reiner Verzweiflung. Aus dem Affekt heraus. Ich wusste ja selbst, dass mein Plan nicht der Beste ist. Vielleicht… Vielleicht wusste ich insgeheim auch, dass ich scheitern würde. Und es ist gewiss auch viel besser so. Im Endeffekt. Zumindest konnte ich mir so endlich Gehör verschaffen…“ Sie verstummt und bleibt in sich zusammengesunken sitzen. Gefasst. Geschlagen. Sich ihrem Schicksal fügend, ganz gleich wie dieses auch aussehen mag. 

Kain tauscht einen Blick mit Faustus. Der sieht so aus, als würde er Umah glauben und sogar so weit gehen, ihr ihren leichtsinnigen Diebstahl einfach so zu verzeihen. Und hat er wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Faustus ist einfach so. Das ist seine Art. Er ist so anders als Kain. Kain hat so viel Bitterkeit in sich. So viel aufgestauten Groll, so viel Hass. Auch, weil er es niemals geschafft hat, zu vergeben…

Nein, das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Faustus hat er vergeben. Wie selbstverständlich hat er ihm sein Vertrauen geschenkt, obwohl doch alle Indizien dagegensprachen. Und was für eine wundervolle Sache sich daraus entwickelt hat… Und Magnus hat er vergeben. Wenn er ganz tief in sich geht, weiß er es mit Sicherheit. All der Hass und der Verrat, den er einst empfand, sind einfach nicht mehr da. Wie Geschwüre, die entfernt wurden. An ihrer Stelle klafft ein tiefes Loch, einer Wunde gleich, von der er aber sicher ist, dass sie sich eines Tages schließen und verheilen wird. 

Kain ist mit sich selbst im Zwiespalt. Und er ist sich sicher, dass Faustus diesen Konflikt deutlich in seinen Augen sehen kann. Sie kennen sich zu gut. Sie können den jeweils anderen lesen wie ein Buch. Kain geht erneut ganz tief in sich und überrascht muss er feststellen, dass er Umah tatsächlich vergeben WILL. Er glaubt ihren Worten. Doch ihre Taten sprechen für sich. Und das tiefe Misstrauen, das er für die schwarzhaarige Vampirin empfindet, kann er nicht einfach so abstellen. So etwas braucht Zeit. Zeit, die sie nicht haben. Sie müssen JETZT eine Entscheidung treffen. Und tief in Faustus‘ Augen kann er sehen, dass sich dieser längst entschieden hat. 

„Sie kann mich nicht begleiten.“, sagt Kain an Faustus gewandt. Seine Stimme ist ruhig aber final. „Sie mag die Wahrheit sprechen, doch selbst WENN sie mein Vertrauen hätte, könnte sie mich ebenso wenig begleiten, wie du es kannst.“

Faustus nickt. „Ich weiß, Kain. Aber vielleicht gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit…“ Er wendet sich an Umah. „Du willst uns also helfen?“, fragt er. 

Umah hebt ihren Blick. Sie schaut Faustus so hoffnungsvoll an, dass es beinahe physisch wehtut. „Das will ich.“, sagt sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich würde alles tun.“

Faustus nickt, als hätte er mit dieser Antwort bereits gerechnet. Er atmet tief durch und schließt kurz die Augen. Wie um noch einmal in sich zu gehen. Und final eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Er öffnet seine Augen und begegnet Umahs Blick mit Entschlossenheit. „Dann bring die Menschen aus der Stadt.“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Schlusswort:  
Dieses Kapitel ist mit fast 12.000 Wörtern das längste der ganzen Geschichte. Knapp 4.000 davon gehen drauf für das Schmieden des Plans und knapp 5.000 für die Sache mit Umah… die ihren Verrat begangen hat, dafür jedoch nicht sterben musste.  
Inspiriert zu der etwas raueren „Liebesszene“ in der Mitte des Kapitels wurde ich von dem Lied „Endure the Silence“ von der Band Myrath. Besonders von diesen Textzeilen des Refrains: „Kill me, bruise me / Abuse me but never leave me / Stay now, can't you see / This is where you're meant to be“ (Das Video zu diesem Lied ist übrigens sehr… nennen wir es, intensiv.)  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Zwei Kapitel und ein Epilog sind alles, was noch bleibt.


	23. Kapitel 23

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

You made me feel I am worth something  
You made it easy to believe anything is possible  
All of this is real  
And together we could move the sun

(Blaze Bayley : Together We Can Move The Sun)

-

KAPITEL 23

/ Getrennte Wege /

-

„Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!“, sagt Vorador aufgebracht, auch wenn bereits klar ist, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpft. 

„Den gibt es bestimmt.“, sagt Kain ruhig. „Aber der steht hier nicht zur Debatte. Wir bleiben dabei. Umah wird uns zum Hafen begleiten.“

Alle Augen sind auf Vorador gerichtet. 

Sie hatten mit dem Vorbringen ihres Entschlusses bewusst bis zum letzten Moment gewartet. Bis zum Ende ihrer finalen Besprechung, bei der neben Vorador und Janos auch der gesamte Rest der Kabal anwesend ist. Zum ersten Mal sieht Faustus nun den traurigen Rest der vampirischen Widerstandsbewegung auf einem Haufen versammelt. Es können nicht mehr als dreißig, vielleicht vierzig Vampire sein. Faustus muss an sein Gespräch mit Kain am Eingang des Mechanismus denken und er bleibt bei seiner Meinung: Hätte Vorador vor ein paar hundert Jahren den Mut besessen, mehr zu riskieren, hätte er einen Aufstand anzetteln und damit erfolgreich sein können. Trotz all seiner Versäumnisse steht der letzte Rest seiner Truppe noch immer entschlossen hinter ihm… Doch auch die Kabal bedenken Vorador gerade mit einem verunsicherten Blick. Wovor hat ihr großer Anführer nur solch eine Angst, müssen sie sich wohl fragen. Warum will er nicht, dass Umah die beiden Gefährten zum Hafen geleitet – Eine solch einfache Aufgabe?

Vorador scheint zu bemerken, dass er immer mehr Unverständnis auf sich zieht und gibt sich schließlich geschlagen. „Also schön.“, sagt er, alles andere als glücklich. „Umah begleitet euch zum Hafen. Sie hält über das Flüstern den Kontakt zu den anderen, bleibt aber im Hintergrund. Wenn ihr mit den Wachen fertig seid, bringst du“, seine Augen richten sich auf Faustus, „sie schnellstens zurück zum Heiligtum. Und pass auf, dass ihr nichts zustößt!“

„Das ist der Plan.“, sagt Faustus ruhig. „Können wir dann loslegen?“

-  
-  
-

Den Weg durch die Tunnel, die sie unbemerkt bis in die Nähe des Marktplatzes führen werden, legen die Vampire überwiegend in Schweigen zurück. Es gibt auch nicht mehr viel zu sagen, bevor es losgeht. Alles wurde geklärt und der Plan steht. Zumindest bleiben die Kabal in dem Glauben. Ob Janos etwas ahnt, kann Faustus nicht beurteilen, doch der verbleibt im Heiligtum. Zu groß ist das Risiko, dass Lord Sarafan von seinem Aufenthaltsort erfährt. Auch Vorador ist zurückgeblieben und das ist Faustus nur recht. Zumindest kann er ihnen so bei der Umsetzung ihres Plans nicht in die Quere kommen.

Umah war zunächst verwirrt gewesen von seinem Vorschlag, die Menschen aus der Stadt zu geleiten. Es scheint, als hätte Vorador diesen Part der Diskussion nicht mit ihr und den Kabal geteilt. Laut Voradors Anweisung sollen die Kabal die gefangenen Menschen befreien und die Sarafanen der Unterstadt und gegebenenfalls die Verstärkung aus anderen Teilen der Stadt zusammen mit den Menschen bekämpfen und vernichten. Danach sollen die Kabal sich erneut im Heiligtum sammeln und darauf warten, dass es Zeit ist, sich nach Neu-Hylden zu teleportieren. Kain soll Umah über das Flüstern Bescheid geben, wenn es soweit ist. 

Diesen ursprünglichen Plan hat Faustus jedoch zusammen mit Kain und Umah ein wenig modifiziert. Da Umah die Menschen aus der Stadt führen und nicht zum Heiligtum zurückkehren würde, würde Kain Kontakt mit Umah aufnehmen und diese dann mit Vorador, ein allerletztes Mal. Danach, so sagte sie, würde sie ihre dunkle Gabe nie wieder benutzen.

Faustus ist guter Dinge, dass Umah ihre Aufgabe ernst nehmen wird. Er hatte schon früher das Gefühl, dass Umah eine sehr gewissenhafte und pflichtbewusste Person ist. Auch loyal, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt und unter normalen Umständen. Sie brauchte nur eine Aufgabe, die ihr ein gewisses Maß an Verantwortung auferlegt und sie wirklich fordert. Wirklich ausfüllt. Eine Bestimmung, wenn man so will. Die Aussicht, mit den Menschen zusammenzuarbeiten, sie aus der Stadt zu führen und dann wohin auch immer, ganz egal, Hauptsache fort von Vorador und seinem ungesunden Einfluss auf sie, schien Umah immer mehr zu gefallen. Sie hörte Faustus aufmerksam zu, als er ihr von den Menschen erzählte, von ihren Eigenarten, ihren Ängsten, von Faralda und den anderen, die er namentlich kannte, und Umah stellte Rückfragen und brachte auch ihre eigenen Ideen und Vorschläge mit ein, was Möglichkeiten für die Zukunft anging. 

Faustus ist wirklich guter Dinge. Und trotzdem empfindet er Bedauern darüber, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber Faralda einfach so auf eine andere Person abwälzt. Er kann ihre Hand auf seiner Wange noch immer deutlich spüren und die Erinnerung an ihre netten Worte wärmt sein Herz ebenso wie sie sein Inneres verkrampft. Er hofft, Faralda wird es verstehen… Umah ist ein würdiger Ersatz, er weiß es ganz sicher. Außerdem kann sie die Menschen weiterhin begleiten, sollte sie sich dafür entscheiden. Die Hilfe eines Vampirs wird ihnen gewiss sehr nützlich sein. Und ihm selbst bietet sich dadurch die Möglichkeit, zum Heiligtum zurückzukehren und sich zusammen mit den Kabal nach Neu-Hylden zu teleportieren... Doch warum schafft er es dann nicht, Freude zu empfinden? Er verspürt keine Erleichterung, nur diese seltsame, stetig wachsende Unruhe.

Er wirft einen Blick zu Kain, der direkt neben ihm läuft. Sein Gesicht wirkt angespannt und das schwummrige, unheilverkündende Licht der Glyphenrüstung bricht sich auf Voradors Ring, den Kain erneut an seinem Ohr trägt, und lässt seine Gesichtszüge hart und scharfkantig wirken. Auch den Nexusstein trägt Kain, versteckt unter seinem Hemd an einem Lederband um den Hals. Das Gewand des Hylden und die Rüstung trägt er jedoch noch nicht, worüber Faustus auch dankbar ist. Sie befinden sich aufgeteilt in zwei schweren Taschen, die sie gemeinsam tragen, inklusive eines Helmes, den Vorador noch im Heiligtum gefunden hat. Denn Helme hatten sie damals keine aus der Festung der Sarafanen mitgebracht. Die Taschen sind nicht komplett geschlossen und durch die Öffnungen dringt das Licht der Rüstung hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Tunnel. 

Faustus verlagert das Gewicht seiner Tasche von der einen Hand in die andere und bewegt seine steifen Finger, um die Taubheit aus ihnen zu verdrängen. Er würde so gerne nach Kains Hand greifen, einfach um seine Nähe zu spüren und sich zu versichern, dass er tatsächlich noch da ist. Auch wenn Faustus ihn natürlich deutlich sehen kann, hat er das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer fühlbaren Bestätigung. Und er wird das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass ihre Zeit miteinander begrenzt ist… und kurz davor, sich ihrem Ende zu neigen. 

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und verdrängt den Gedanken. Das ist absurd. Sie würden nur für kurze Zeit voneinander getrennt sein und sich dann in Neu-Hylden wiedersehen, um gemeinsam den Endkampf zu bestreiten. Sie werden Lord Sarafan ein für alle Mal besiegen und dann stehen ihnen sprichwörtlich alle Türen offen. Sie können zusammen die Welt bereisen, so wie Kain es ihm vor wenigen Stunden noch ins Ohr flüsterte. Wie echte Abenteurer, hatte Faustus geantwortet. Wie Gesetzlose auf der Flucht. Er kann es sich so gut vorstellen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er sie beide deutlich vor sich: Alte Tempel erkundend, die seit hunderten von Jahren niemand mehr betreten hat. Sie könnten das Geheimnis der Zeitstromgeräte entschlüsseln und die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft bereisen. Sie könnten mehr über diesen seltsamen Erlöser herausfinden, von dem Vorador erzählte und über den zu sprechen Janos sich so sträubte. Und sie könnten herausfinden, was für den langsamen Verfall des Landes verantwortlich ist und etwas dagegen unternehmen. Doch ihr erstes Ziel würde es sein, das Wesen zu befreien, das ihn im Kerker der Ewigkeit aus der Dunkelheit heraus zurück zu Kain geführt hatte. Seine Augen glänzen bei dem Gedanken und er muss unwillkürlich an Toris Worte denken. Bis gleich, hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. Heißt das, dass sie sich ebenfalls wiedersehen würden? Bald sogar schon? Und was ist mit Kain? Mit dem einsamen Weg, den Tori ihm prophezeite… Faustus‘ Euphorie erleidet einen gehörigen Dämpfer und seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach unten. Warum wird er dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass ihr nahender Abschied nicht nur für kurze Zeit sein wird…

Er wird aus seinen dunklen Gedanken gerissen, als sie das Ende des Tunnels und die Leiter nach oben erreichen. Nacheinander klettern die Vampire die Leiter hinauf und glücklicherweise helfen die Kabal auch dabei, die schweren Taschen nach oben zu hieven. Sie treten hinaus ins Freie und sammeln sich in einer Gasse etwas abseits der Hauptstraße. Es ist noch relativ hell, doch dunkle Wolken bedecken den Himmel zusätzlich zu dem allgegenwärtigen Smog, sodass die Helligkeit die Vampire so gut wie gar nicht beeinträchtigt. Die Dämmerung ist jedoch nicht weit entfernt, es kann sich um höchstens eine Stunde handeln. 

„Ich treffe mich jetzt mit Faralda.“, wiederholt Faustus das, was zuvor bereits in großer Runde besprochen wurde. „Umah wird mich begleiten.“ Norik öffnet seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Faustus unterbricht ihn. „Falls irgendetwas schiefläuft, kann Umah euch über das Flüstern direkt in Kenntnis setzen. Keine Sorge. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen.“ Scheinbar klingen seine Argumente überzeugend genug und er hat genug Härte in seine Stimme gepackt, denn Norik schließt seinen Mund wieder. „Wartet hier. Wir sind bald zurück.“, sagt er noch und bedeutet Umah dann, ihm zu folgen. Er strahlt dabei gewiss mehr Zuversicht aus, als er tatsächlich empfindet, doch zumindest hat er es wohl geschafft, die anderen zu täuschen. Ihm ist ein wenig flau im Magen angesichts seines bevorstehenden Aufeinandertreffens mit Faralda, doch er drängt das Gefühl zurück. Und letztendlich hätte er sich gar keine Sorgen machen müssen.

Sie treffen sich mit Faralda und einer kleinen Gruppe anderer Menschen in einem leerstehenden Gebäude unweit des Marktplatzes, wie sie es vorher besprochen hatten. Die Menschen sind alle bewaffnet, hauptsächlich mit Messern, Hämmern, Äxten oder anderen Werkzeugen, und tragen behelfsmäßige Rüstungen. Auch Faralda trägt eine abgenutzte Lederbrustplatte über ihrem Kleid und hält eine Handsense fest in den Händen. Ihre Augen strahlen, als sie Faustus sieht. 

„Da bist du ja.“, sagt sie. „Es ist alles bereit. Wir haben fast alle kampftüchtigen Männer und Frauen der Unterstadt und der Slums mobilisiert, inklusive ein paar Bewohnern des Schmugglerviertels, denen wir vertrauen konnten. Die Kämpfer der Unterstadt haben sich in kleinen Gruppen auf die Häuser aufgeteilt. Zusätzlich haben wir Bogenschützen in den Obergeschossen und auf den Dächern der Gebäude positioniert, die den Marktplatz umgeben. Die Sarafanen haben die Scheiterhaufen bereits heute Mittag errichtet. Sobald sie die Gefangenen hierherbringen, können wir loslegen. Auf ein Signal hin werden unsere Kämpfer in den Slums die dortigen Wachen ausschalten und über die Brücke zu uns gelangen. Das dürfte nicht sehr lange dauern, laut meinen Informationen sind die Wachen dort heute schwer unterbesetzt. Alle Augen sind auf den Marktplatz gerichtet… Haben sich die Vampire bereits versammelt?“

Faustus nickt zur Bestätigung. „Die Kabal warten in einer Gasse nicht weit von hier. Es kann losgehen, sobald ihr das Signal gebt.“

Faralda nickt zufrieden. „Das ist gut… Wegen der anderen Sache ist auch alles vorbereitet. Unsere Sachen sind gepackt. Sobald wir die Gefangenen befreit und die Sarafanen niedergeschlagen haben, können wir aufbrechen und die Stadt verlassen.“

Faustus atmet tief durch. „Ja… Was das angeht…“ Er tritt ein Stück zur Seite, um die Sicht auf Umah freizumachen, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hat. „Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung. Darf ich euch Umah vorstellen?“ Umah tritt zögerlich einen Schritt nach vorne und mustert die Menschen vorsichtig. Doch als Faralda ihr eine Hand entgegenstreckt, nimmt Umah diese wie automatisch. 

„Hallo, ich bin Faralda.“, sagt die blonde Wirtin freundlich zu der Vampirin. „Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

Umah, von Faraldas herzlicher Art ein wenig überrumpelt, schüttelt ihre Hand und nickt dabei nur. „Umah…“, sagt sie und blickt dann hilfesuchend zu Faustus. In Gedanken verflucht Faustus Vorador dafür, dass er Umah über Jahrhunderte in Isolation gehalten hat. Sie hat wirklich keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen. Doch er glaubt fest daran, dass sich das schnell ändern wird. Wenn man ihr nur die Chance dafür lässt, wird sie aufblühen, das weiß er ganz sicher. 

„Umah wird euch aus der Stadt geleiten, wenn es soweit ist.“, sagt Faustus, nachdem die beiden Frauen ihre Hände voneinander gelöst haben. „Eigentlich hatte ich euch meine Hilfe ja zugesichert, aber… Es ist etwas dazwischengekommen. Wir werden Kain zum Hafen bringen und dann später zu euch stoßen. Wenn der Kampf vorbei ist, werden die Kabal sich zurückziehen. Bleibt ihr bitte einfach auf dem Marktplatz, dann können wir noch das Wort an die Menschen richten. Ich muss danach zum Heiligtum zurückkehren aber Umah hier wird bei euch bleiben…“

Faustus zwingt sich dazu, den Blickkontakt zu Faralda aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn er am liebsten beschämt seinen Kopf senken würde. Er hat Angst, Enttäuschung oder Missbilligung in ihren Augen zu sehen, doch Faraldas Lippen heben sich bloß zu einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. „Es ist alles gut, Faustus.“, sagt sie mit warmer Stimme, bevor sie sich Umah zuwendet. „Ich möchte mich im Namen aller hier für deine Hilfe bedanken, Umah. Wir kennen uns noch nicht, doch eine Freundin von Faustus ist auch eine Freundin von uns.“ Die umstehenden Menschen nicken und bestätigen ihre Aussage. Und in Umahs Augen liegt auf einmal ein wässriger Glanz. „Danke…“, sagt sie, mit der Situation sichtbar überfordert. 

Faustus könnte Faralda umarmen. Wenn sie alleine wären, hätte er es ohne zu zögern getan. Stattdessen schenkt er ihr nur ein dankbares Lächeln. „Wir müssen jetzt los.“, sagt er. „Wir sehen uns später… Haltet die Ohren steif.“

Sie verabschieden sich von Faralda und den anderen Menschen und machen sich auf den Rückweg zu Kain und den Kabal. Faustus fühlt sich, als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden und dennoch fällt die innere Unruhe nicht vollständig von ihm ab. Er schiebt es auf die bevorstehende Mission und was alles dabei schiefgehen könnte. Nur nicht an Toris Worte denken… 

Umah, Kain und Faustus verabschieden sich mit letzten Anweisungen von den Kabal und machen sich mit den beiden schweren Taschen auf in die andere Richtung. Sie bleiben in engen Gassen und meiden die Hauptstraßen, um nicht zu früh ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Faustus hätte den Weg über die Dächer bevorzugt, doch mit Umah und den zwei schweren Taschen wäre das dann doch zu umständlich geworden. Sie haben Glück. Sie treffen auf wenige Menschen und auf noch weniger Wachen und nach einer Weile begegnen sie niemandem mehr. Faustus vermutet, dass sich alle Menschen und alle Wachen nach und nach auf dem Marktplatz einfinden, was den Rest des Viertels in gespenstische Ruhe taucht. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, denkt Faustus bei sich.

Sie sprechen auf ihrem Weg so gut wie gar nicht, bis auf ein gelegentliches „Hier müssen wir nach links“ oder „Wartet kurz, ich höre jemanden“. Je näher sie dem Hafen kommen, desto dunkler wird es um sie herum. Die Häuser werfen lange Schatten, welche die engen Seitengassen in tiefe Dunkelheit hüllen. Die Wolkendecke zieht sich immer weiter zu und Faustus ist sich sicher, dass es an irgendeinem Punkt in der Nacht anfangen wird, zu regnen. 

Nicht nur einmal auf ihrem Weg hat Faustus das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Seine Nackenhärchen stellen sich auf, doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdreht, ist die Gasse hinter ihm leer. Er schiebt es auf die Anspannung. Seine Nerven scheinen letztendlich doch mit ihm durchzugehen.

Schließlich erreichen sie das vorläufige Ziel ihrer Reise: Eine leerstehende Halle nur einen Häuserblock vom Eingang des Hafens entfernt. Sie treten durch das schwere, eiserne Tor und schließen es hinter sich. Dunkelheit empfängt sie. Nur durch die schmutzigen, teilweise zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben dringt das blasse Licht einer fernen Straßenlampe in die Halle hinein, und der düstere Schimmer der Glyphenrüstung dringt durch die Öffnungen der Taschen hindurch nach draußen. 

Faustus atmet tief durch und hilft Kain dann dabei, die Taschen auszuräumen. Zunächst streift Kain das Hylden-Gewand über sein Hemd und den Lederkürass, dann hilft Faustus ihm dabei, nach und nach die einzelnen Komponenten der Rüstung anzulegen. Er befestigt sie nur locker, sodass Kain später die Möglichkeit hat, sich ohne Hilfe daraus zu befreien. Viel zu schnell sind sie fertig und nur noch der Helm und die schweren Handschuhe fehlen, um das Bild eines Glyphenritters realistisch vorzutäuschen. Kain bindet seine Haare mit einem Band fest nach hinten und dann stehen sie voreinander, seltsam überfordert und nicht wissend, wie sie mit ihrem bevorstehenden Abschied umgehen sollen. 

Faustus blickt zur Seite in Richtung Umah, doch die hat sich in eine Ecke verkrochen und ihren Blick gesenkt, wohl um Kain und Faustus einen Moment für sich zu geben. Faustus ist bewusst, dass Umah genau wissen muss, was zwischen ihnen geschehen ist. Er hat gesehen, wie die Vampirin seinen Hals gemustert hat, und es ist wahrlich nicht schwer, dabei Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen. Doch es macht ihm nichts aus, dass Umah von ihnen weiß. Wegen ihm kann ruhig jeder davon erfahren. Er würde es in die Welt hinausschreien, wenn er nur könnte. Vielleicht eines Tages. Eines Tages, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist… 

Kain reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einer Hand umschließt er Faustus‘ Kinn und zwingt ihn sanft dazu, seinen Blick zu heben. Kains Gesichtszüge wirken im schwummrigen Licht der Glyphenrüstung ebenso hart wie vorhin im Tunnel und dennoch ist sein Blick offen und sanft. Faustus versucht, sich dieses Gesicht einzuprägen. Er kennt es bereits in- und auswendig, doch in diesem Moment betrachtet er Kain, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Und aus dem Blick, mit dem er selbst betrachtet wird, kann Faustus erkennen, dass der blonde Vampir genau dasselbe tut. …Er spürt es auch…, schießt es Faustus durch den Kopf. …Er spürt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Dass nicht alles nach Plan laufen wird, und wir vielleicht… Vielleicht…

Eine einzelne Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg seine Wange hinunter. Kain wischt sie mit seinem Daumen fort, bevor sie sein Kinn erreichen kann. „Hey…“, flüstert er mit rauer Stimme. „Nicht weinen. Bitte. Nicht weinen…“

Faustus schüttelt den Kopf, schafft es aber nicht, etwas zu erwidern. Seine Kehle fühlt sich an wie zugeschnürt und ihm fehlt die Luft zum Atmen. Auf seiner Brust liegt ein Gewicht so schwer wie Blei. Sein Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er beginnt zu zittern, doch weinen kann er nicht, es bleibt bei dieser einzelnen Träne. Vielleicht hat er einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig. Vielleicht hat er sie schon alle für Magnus vergossen. Und aus welchem Grund sollte er auch weinen. Alles ist gut. Sie trennen sich doch bloß für eine kurze Zeit. Was soll schon schiefgehen...? Doch was auch immer er versucht, sich selbst einzureden, die böse Vorahnung will einfach nicht weichen. Er fühlt sich wie in der allerersten Nacht. Als Sebastian ihn aufsuchte, um ihm von Kains Rückkehr zu berichten. Damals - auch wenn es nur wenige Tage her ist, fühlt sich die Erinnerung an wie die an ein vergangenes Leben - hatte sich seine innere Unruhe über Wochen gesteigert, er hatte gewusst, dass etwas geschehen würde, und doch war er auf die Veränderung nicht vorbereitet gewesen, die so plötzlich kam, mit dem Wind. 

Faustus ist sich sicher, dass ihn sein Gefühl auch dieses Mal nicht täuscht. Egal, was er sich auch einzureden versucht und egal, welche mentalen Vorbereitungen er trifft, letztlich wird er der Veränderung genauso hilflos gegenüberstehen wie beim letzten Mal. Doch diese Erkenntnis, sie allein ist es, die ihn wieder frei atmen lässt: Die Vergangenheit liegt hinter uns und die Zukunft wird es vielleicht niemals geben. Das Hier und Jetzt ist alles, was uns jemals bleibt. Die einzige Garantie, die wir jemals bekommen. 

Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf Faustus' Gesicht aus. Es ist schwach und wacklig aber ebenso aufrichtig wie tapfer. Wie ein Halten der Stellung im Auge des Sturms. Und er weiß nicht, ob er für sich selbst mutig sein will oder für Kain oder für sie beide zusammen. Und während er noch darüber sinniert, breitet sich auf Kains vorher so besorgtem Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lächeln aus. Ein schiefes, beinahe verwegenes und dennoch sanftes Lächeln, und bevor Faustus die einzelnen Emotionen in Kains Augen zu lesen vermag, wird er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und für die nächsten Minuten halten sie sich einfach nur fest. 

Kain streichelt mit seinen Händen Kreise über Faustus' Rücken, so wie er es damals nach Magnus' Tod getan hat. Und Faustus ist erneut erstaunt darüber, wie Kain es schafft, mit seinen Taten das zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wofür er nicht die passenden Worte findet. Und manchmal sprechen Taten so viel lauter als Worte es jemals könnten. Kain hätte tausend Worte sprechen können nach Magnus' Tod, doch seine stumme Nähe war es, die Faustus davor bewahrte, an seinem eigenen Schmerz zu zerbrechen. Faustus atmet tief durch und presst Kain noch ein wenig enger an sich. Er wünscht sich, dass der Augenblick anhält. Er möchte ihn einfangen und für immer bei sich behalten. Noch ein kleines bisschen länger. Nur noch ein klein wenig. Doch da ist es auch schon vorbei und auch wenn ihre Körper sich voneinander lösen, so tun ihre Blicke es nicht. Sie lächeln sich erneut an, und Faustus erkennt in Kains Lächeln die gleiche Tapferkeit, die er selbst aufzubringen versuchte. Und trotz der harten Schatten auf seinem Gesicht hat Kain auf ihn nie menschlicher gewirkt als in diesem Augenblick. 

So will er ihn in Erinnerung behalten, schwört Faustus sich. Genauso. Für immer. Er möchte Kain so vieles sagen, so viele Dinge, die bisher unausgesprochen blieben, doch er ist in dem Moment gefangen, will ihn nicht unterbrechen. Darum legt er all seine Gedanken und Gefühle in seinen Blick und hofft, dass Kain ihn verstehen kann. Und das kann er. Das kann er, da ist Faustus sich sicher. So wie auch Kain seine Gedanken in die Welt hinausruft, ohne dabei den Mund öffnen zu müssen. 

(…Wenn ich dich so ansehe, sehe ich auch mich…)

(…Und ich sehe jemanden, der alles besser machen kann als noch zuvor…)

(…Bereit, daran zu glauben…)

(…Dass wir zusammen selbst die Sonne bewegen könnten…)

Langsam wird Kains Gesicht wieder ernst und auch Faustus‘ Lächeln erstirbt. Erst jetzt wird ihm bewusst, dass er an irgendeinem Punkt nach Kains Händen gegriffen haben muss, oder der nach den seinen. So stehen sie sich gegenüber. Und als er so in Kains Augen blickt, wird ihm auf einmal klar, dass es vielleicht doch Worte gibt, die laut ausgesprochen werden müssen. Worte, die längst hätten gesprochen werden müssen und die längst überfällig sind. „Faustus…“, bricht Kain das Schweigen und Faustus weiß, dass der Moment gekommen ist. Unwillkürlich lehnt er sich ein Stück nach vorne und sein Herz schlägt ein klein wenig schneller in seiner Brust. „Faustus, ich… Du sollst wissen, dass…“

Doch es kommt nicht dazu. „Es geht los.“, sagt Umah und bricht damit den Bann. „Die Kabal stürmen mit den Menschen zusammen den Marktplatz.“

Und Faustus fühlt sich, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Oder mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. Er blinzelt und schüttelt seinen Kopf und versucht, zurück in die reale Welt zu finden. Ihre Finger lösen sich voneinander und Kälte breitet sich in seinem Körper aus... Doch dann verdunkelt sich Kains Blick und er stößt ein leises Knurren aus. „Gib uns noch eine Minute.“, sagt er rau, bevor er Faustus an sich zieht und leidenschaftlich küsst. Faustus keucht vor Überraschung auf und seine Augen weiten sich, bevor er sie schließt und den Kuss erwidert, mit allem, was in ihm steckt.

(…Ich liebe dich... Ich liebe dich über alles…)

Auch wenn die Worte nicht gesprochen werden, sind sie klar und deutlich zu hören und füllen die Leere zwischen ihnen aus. Ihre Lippen berühren sich. Ihre Zungen tanzen miteinander. Ihr Atem vermischt sich. Ihre Herzen schlagen in Einklang. 

(…Du bist es… Du warst es schon immer…)

Viel zu schnell ist es vorbei und mit einer letzten sanften Berührung ihrer Lippen trennen sie sich voneinander. Widerwillig und schweren Herzens. „Vergiss mich ja nicht.“, sagt Kain mit einem Zwinkern, auch wenn der Blick in seinen Augen sehr ernst ist. 

„Bestimmt nicht.“, entgegnet Faustus mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Er hebt den Helm auf und reicht ihn Kain, welcher ihn entschlossen aufsetzt. Dann blicken sich die beiden erneut an, für einen langen, quälenden Moment. 

Abschiede können etwas so Furchtbares sein. Je länger sie andauern, desto schmerzhafter werden sie, und dennoch ist es schwierig, ein Ende zu finden. 

Faustus ist der Erste, der den Blickkontakt unterbricht. Er schließt seine Augen und atmet tief durch. „Lasst uns loslegen.“, sagt er dann mit fester Stimme. 

-  
-  
-

Wenig später beobachtet Faustus von den Dächern aus, wie Kain den beiden Wachen am Eingang des Hafens entgegeneilt. Er kann nicht alles hören, was gesagt wird, doch es scheint alles nach Plan zu verlaufen. Die eine Wache öffnet das Tor, das zum Hafen führt und Kain achtet darauf, dass es nicht wieder zufällt, sondern angelehnt bleibt. Er führt ein kurzes Gespräch mit der anderen Wache, dann macht er hinter deren Rücken ein Handzeichen, das für Faustus das Signal darstellt, sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Er gleitet leichtfüßig vom Dach hinunter zur Straße und folgt dem Weg in Richtung des Tores. Er gibt sich keine Mühe, leise zu sein oder sich versteckt zu halten, so wie er es normalerweise in einer solchen Situation getan hätte.

„Da ist er!“, ruft Kain der Wache zu. „Da ist der Vampir! Los, los, bevor er uns entkommt! Ich halte hier die Stellung!“ Wie Faustus zuvor schon vermutet hatte, leistet die Wache Kains Befehlen Folge und läuft Faustus hoch erhobenen Schwertes entgegen. Faustus blickt zu Kain und ihre Blicke begegnen sich ein letztes Mal…, bevor Kain sich umwendet und durch das Tor zum Hafen verschwindet. Auch Faustus wendet sich ab, um augenscheinlich vor seinem Feind zu fliehen, tatsächlich jedoch, um ihn in eine dunkle Gasse zu locken. Dort tötet er die Wache und lässt ihre Leiche verschwinden.

Wenig später macht er sich mit Umah auf den Rückweg zum Marktplatz. Sie reden dabei nicht viel. Umah bleibt über das Flüstern in Kontakt mit den Kabal und berichtet Vorador von den neuesten Entwicklungen. Die Gefangenen wurden scheinbar bereits befreit und in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Bogenschützen haben sich der Feinde auf dem Platz entledigt, es haben sich jedoch zum Teil Straßenschlachten gebildet. Bald schon dringt Kampfeslärm an ihre Ohren und sie beschleunigen ihren Schritt. Die ersten Sarafanen können sie von hinten überraschen und schnell ausschalten. Danach stürzen sie sich in den Kampf. 

Faustus hatte Vorador versprochen, Umah unverzüglich zurück zum Heiligtum zu bringen und darauf Acht zu geben, dass ihr nichts zustößt. Zumindest das zweite Versprechen hält Faustus ein. Er hält Umah den Rücken frei und sorgt dafür, dass sie nie gegen mehr als einen Gegner auf einmal zu kämpfen hat, stets bereit, in den Kampf einzugreifen, sollte er sich zu Umahs Ungunsten entwickeln. 

Doch nach und nach ebbt die Flut an Gegnern ab und es kommen keine neuen mehr nach. Langsam wird klar, dass Lord Sarafan es wohl nicht für nötig befunden hat, Verstärkung aus anderen Vierteln zu schicken und Slums und Unterstadt zunächst sich selbst überlässt. Ohne Zweifel wird er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt einen Vergeltungsschlag üben wollen, doch wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, wird es dazu niemals kommen. 

Jubel und Siegesrufe machen sich unter Menschen und Vampiren gleichermaßen breit, und als Faustus zusammen mit Umah den Marktplatz betritt, ist es auf einmal einfach, sich vorzustellen, wie es hätte sein können. Wie es vielleicht immer noch sein könnte. Ein friedliches Zusammenleben zwischen Menschen und Vampiren in einer friedlichen Welt… 

Unwillkürlich muss Faustus an die Worte des Bischofs von Meridian denken: Es gab Zeiten, in denen Menschen und Vampire Seite an Seite leben konnten. Das zu erreichen, ist mein Traum. Einfach Frieden… Ohne Unterdrückung. Ohne übermächtigen Herrscher. Einfach nur Menschen und Vampire. In Freiheit…

Das war damals gewesen, nach ihrem Kampf gegen Marcus. In Wirklichkeit sind seitdem nur wenige Tage vergangen, doch sie kommen Faustus wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Schon damals hatte er bei sich gedacht, dass er diese Worte so unterschreiben könnte. Was der Bischof wohl zu sagen hätte, könnte er sie hier nun alle versammelt sehen. Ob er wohl noch am Leben ist? Ob er die Sarafanen hatte täuschen können? So oder so wird die Oberstadt bald zerstört werden, sollten sie das Tor zwischen den Dimensionen erfolgreich schließen können. Keiner der Bürger dort war im Vorfeld gewarnt worden und es gab auch gar keine Möglichkeit dazu… Oder? Zweifel machen sich in Faustus‘ Innerem breit. Er hatte von Anfang an nur an die Bewohner der Slums und der Unterstadt gedacht, da sie in seinem Verantwortungsbereich lagen. Hätte er sich stärker einsetzen sollen? Hätte es eine Möglichkeit gegeben, weitere Menschenleben zu retten? 

Faustus‘ innerer Konflikt wird von Norik und Ida gestört, die sich ihren Weg zu Faustus und Umah bahnen, und sofort versteift sich Faustus‘ Haltung. „Wolltest du Umah nicht zum Heiligtum bringen?“, fragt Norik und mustert Faustus mit offener Feindseligkeit. Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das hatte ich vor. Aber die Straßen waren voller Sarafanen.“

„Wir werden sehen, was Vorador dazu zu sagen hat.“, entgegnet Norik und seine Worte kommen einer Drohung gleich. Faustus blickt dem blonden Vampir unbeeindruckt entgegen. Er nimmt es ihm und seiner Schwester noch immer übel, dass sie ihn damals bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Heiligtum so grob festgehalten hatten. 

„Das muss warten.“, sagt Faustus. „Ich habe noch etwas mit den Menschen zu besprechen und Umah wird solange bei mir bleiben. Ihr erstattet Vorador Bericht.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“, sagt Norik. „Umah kommt mit uns!“ Er streckt seine Hand aus und packt Umah grob am Oberarm, doch die wehrt sich und schafft es, seine Hand abzuschütteln. Faustus überlegt nicht lange: Blitzschnell zieht er einen seiner Dolche und presst ihn Norik an die Kehle, so fest, dass ein einzelner Tropfen Blut zum Vorschein kommt. „Fass sie noch einmal an und es ist das letzte, was du in deinem Leben tust.“, droht er. Norik funkelt Faustus böse an, doch dann ist Ida zur Stelle und legt ihre Hände auf Noriks Arm. 

„Lass gut sein.“, sagt sie an Faustus gewandt. Ihre Stimme ist gefasst, auch wenn sie selbst alles andere als begeistert aussieht. „Wir gehen, Norik. Faustus wird Umah zurück zum Heiligtum bringen. Vorador hat es ihm aufgetragen. Das weißt du. Du warst dabei.“

Mit einem wütenden Knurren senken sich Noriks Schultern in gezwungener Unterwerfung und Faustus senkt seinen Dolch. Norik reibt sich den Hals, bevor er sich an Ida und die anderen Kabal wendet, die das Spektakel mitverfolgt haben. „Kommt.“, sagt er. „Wir sind hier fertig.“ Er geht voraus in Richtung Heiligtum, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, und die anderen Vampire folgen ihm.

So viel zu einem friedlichen Zusammenleben…, denkt Faustus bei sich. Er weiß, dass diese Konfrontation ein Nachspiel haben wird. Genau wie der Bruch seines Versprechens gegenüber Vorador. Wenn alles läuft wie geplant, wird Umah das Heiligtum nie wieder betreten und Vorador nie wiedersehen. „Danke…“, sagt Umah neben ihm und Faustus weiß, dass er das Richtige getan hat. Zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen.

„Komm mit.“, sagt er zu Umah, und gemeinsam bahnen sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menschen, auf der Suche nach Faralda. Sie finden sie in der Mitte des Marktplatzes. Sie hilft ein paar anderen Menschen dabei, ein behelfsmäßiges Podest zu errichten, von welchem aus man den gesamten Platz überblicken kann. Als sie die Vampire bemerkt, löst sie sich aus der Menge und kommt lächelnd auf die beiden zu. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Kleidung sind rot von Blut, doch kaum etwas davon scheint ihr eigenes zu sein. „Ihr seid wohlauf.“, sagt sie erleichtert. „Ist alles nach Plan verlaufen?“

„Besser als gedacht.“, sagt Faustus ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. „Und hier? Wir haben den Rest der Kämpfe noch miterlebt. Hat alles funktioniert? Haben die Sarafanen euch starke Probleme bereitet?“

Faraldas Lächeln wandelt sich zu einem grimmigen Grinsen. „Sie wussten gar nicht, was über sie kam. Ich glaube, sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Menschen sich irgendwann gegen sie erheben könnten. Die meisten von ihnen konnten wir einfach überrumpeln, bei der Beseitigung des Rests haben uns die Kabal gute Dienste geleistet. Unsere Verluste waren minimal.“

„Das ist großartig.“, sagt Faustus. „Aber wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Sind alle versammelt?“

Faralda nickt. „Alle, auf die es ankommt. Die meisten der Männer und Frauen, die mit uns gekämpft haben. Viele der anderen treffen die letzten Vorbereitungen und stoßen zu uns, wenn wir uns auf den Weg machen."

Faustus nickt. „Das ist gut… Sollen wir dann?“ 

Faralda wirft einen Blick zu den Menschen, mit denen sie vorhin gearbeitet hatte. „Ist das Podest fertig?“, fragt sie in die Runde und erhält eine Bestätigung. „Dann mal los.“, sagt sie und klettert als erste hinauf. Faustus folgt ihr und streckt dann einer zögernden Umah seine Hand entgegen. „Na komm.“, sagt er. Dann zwinkert er, auch wenn ihm nach seinem Abschied von Kain eigentlich gar nicht zum Scherzen zumute ist. Doch er tut es für sie. Und für die Menschen. Für das, was auf dem Spiel steht. Das Leben muss immer weitergehen, auch wenn es schwerfällt. „Deine Zukunft erwartet dich.“ Und tatsächlich stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf Umahs Gesicht und mit neugewonnener Zuversicht ergreift sie Faustus‘ Hand und lässt sich auf das Podest ziehen. 

So stehen sie nun nebeneinander. Eine blonde Menschenfrau, Wirtin der berühmtesten Kneipe der Unterstadt und eine der Anführer des menschlichen Widerstands. Eine schwarzhaarige Vampirin mit Tätowierungen im Gesicht, verkanntes Mitglied der Kabal und zukünftige Verbündete der Menschen. Und Faustus: Doppelter Verräter. Abtrünniger. Ehemals Vampir im Dienste Lord Sarafans. Verwalter der Slums und der Unterstadt. Freund der Menschen. Gefährte von Kain. Um sie herum versammelt ist das Volk von Meridian, die einfachen Bürger, die für ihre Freiheit eingestanden, gekämpft und geblutet haben. Sie lassen sich nicht länger einsperren. Sie lassen sich nicht länger beherrschen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass sie ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen. Sie alle. Seht sie dort stehen, die drei ungleichen Verbündeten und die freien Menschen um sie herum. Was auch immer die Zukunft bringen mag: In diesem Augenblick schreiben sie Geschichte.

„Bürger von Meridian!“, ruft Faralda und die Menge verstummt. „Am heutigen Tag haben wir nicht nur unsere Gefangenen befreit, die zu Unrecht hingerichtet werden sollten! Nicht nur haben wir jene bezwungen, die uns seit jeher unterdrückten! Nein!" Sie macht eine kurze Pause und ihr Blick wandert über alle Versammelten. Ihr Blick glänzt und ist voller Zuversicht. "Heute haben wir uns selbst bewiesen, was wir alles erreichen können! Wenn wir nur den Mut haben, unser Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen! Wenn wir uns nur trauen, für die unseren einzustehen, ganz egal, was geschieht!“

Ihre Worte lösen Zustimmung aus und tosenden Applaus. Sie wartet, bis der Beifall etwas abebbt und deutet dann mit einer Hand auf die beiden Vampire. "Neben mir stehen Faustus und Umah. Sie sind nur zwei der vielen Vampire, die heute an unserer Seite gekämpft haben! Hört, was sie euch zu sagen haben!" 

Faralda nickt Faustus zu und der atmet tief durch, bevor er selbst das Wort an die Menge richtet. Er konnte nie gut vor vielen sprechen, musste es bisher auch nicht oft tun. Doch als er die Menschen so dastehen sieht, entschlossen und mit leuchtenden Augen, da schöpft er erneut Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Und die Worte verlassen seinen Mund beinahe ohne sein Zutun.

„Bürger von Meridian!“, beginnt auch er. Und dann: „Menschen von Nosgoth!“, was heftigen Beifall hervorruft. Die Menschen jubeln ihm zu, obwohl sie wissen, was er ist. Das bekräftigt ihn nur noch in seinem Glauben, und seinen Worten. „Heute habt ihr Geschichte geschrieben! Wir alle haben das geschafft, gemeinsam! Menschen und Vampire haben sich zusammengetan, um einen gemeinsamen Feind zu besiegen! Wann hat es das jemals gegeben? Wer hätte je damit gerechnet? Die Sarafanen haben es gewiss nicht getan!“ Erneuter Beifall und Rufe der Zustimmung. „Die Sarafanen dachten, sie könnten uns kleinhalten! Sie dachten, sie könnten uns brechen! Aber das haben sie nicht geschafft, in all den Jahrhunderten ist es ihnen nicht gelungen! Und wisst ihr, wieso?“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und blickt in die Menge. „Weil wir stark sind! Weil wir zusammen so viel mehr erreichen, als es jeder einzelne von uns alleine jemals könnte! Unsere Gemeinschaft ist das, was uns stark macht! Was uns unbesiegbar werden lässt! Solange wir zusammenhalten, solange wir uns umeinander kümmern, können sie uns niemals bezwingen!“ Erneut erklingt Beifall und Faustus wartet, bis dieser abebbt. Dann richten sich seine Augen auf Umah. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und in ihrem Blick kämpfen Unsicherheit und Angst mit Entschlossenheit. „Du schaffst das.“, flüstert Faustus ihr zu, und tatsächlich: Umah atmet tief ein und wieder aus und richtet dann das Wort an die Menge, so wie sie es vorher besprochen hatten.

„Bürger von Meridian.“, beginnt auch sie. „Es stimmt, was Faustus sagt: Heute habt ihr Geschichte geschrieben! Jeder einzelne von euch hat das getan! Doch heute geschieht noch so viel mehr. Ihr alle wisst, was uns bevorsteht! Da draußen sind immer noch jene, die für uns kämpfen! Die dafür sorgen, dass die Unterdrückung ein für alle Mal ein Ende findet! Heute Nacht wird Lord Sarafan sterben!“ Ihre Worte ernten Beifall. Die Menge tobt und Umah schenkt Faustus ein kurzes, erleichtertes Lächeln. „Wenn der Morgen graut, ist die Zeit der Tyrannei vorbei! Nichts wird mehr an die Herrschaft der Sarafanen erinnern als eine Festung in Trümmern!“ Sie atmet tief durch und ihr Blick wird ernst. „Die Zerstörung unserer Heimatstadt ist ein geringer Preis für unsere Freiheit. Und sie bedeutet nicht das Ende. Im Gegenteil: Wir stehen vor einem Neuanfang! Lasst uns hinaus in die Welt gehen und eine neue Heimat finden! Einen Platz, an den wir gehören! Einen Ort, an dem wir frei sind!“ 

Mit jedem Satz, den sie sagt, hebt sie ihre zur Faust geballte Hand in die Höhe und wird dabei von Beifall begleitet. Sie hat die Menge für sich gewonnen. Sie alle haben das. 

„Ich werde euch auf eurer Reise begleiten!“, fährt Umah fort. „Auf eurer Suche nach einer neuen Heimat! Auf dass keiner von uns jemals vergisst, was wir heute getan haben! Was wir heute erreicht haben! Gemeinsam!“

Das letzte Wort hat sie laut gerufen und dennoch wird es beinahe übertönt vom Beifall, vom tosenden Applaus. Die Menschen bringen ihre Zustimmung laut zum Ausdruck. Sie rufen und schreien und klatschen und recken ihre Waffen in die Höhe. Viele tragen auch Fackeln, die den Marktplatz in ein flackerndes, irgendwie bedeutsam erscheinendes Licht tauchen. Es liegt etwas in der Luft. Etwas Mächtiges. Etwas Wunderbares. Umah strahlt. Faralda strahlt. Die Menge strahlt. Und Faustus empfindet Stolz, diesem Ereignis beizuwohnen. Auch wenn er Kain bereits schmerzhaft vermisst… Dass er hier ist, ist richtig. Genau hier gehört er hin, in diesem Moment. Es ist sein Schicksal.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen!“, ergreift erneut Faralda das Wort. Und der Rest ist Organisation.

-  
-  
-

Wenig später befindet sich Faustus auf dem Rückweg zum Heiligtum und hängt seinen eigenen, seltsam melancholischen Gedanken nach. Die Euphorie des magischen Moments ist so schnell vergangen, wie sie gekommen war, und an ihre Stelle getreten ist erneut die dumpfe Vorahnung, dass irgendetwas nicht nach Plan laufen wird. Er drängt den Gedanken beiseite und denkt an seinen Abschied von Umah und den Menschen zurück.

Er hatte sich als Erstes von Faralda verabschiedet. Die Frau hatte ihn in eine feste und herzliche Umarmung gezogen und ihm alles Gute für die Zukunft gewünscht. Faustus hatte diesen Wunsch erwidert und ihr gesagt, sie solle gut auf sich und die Ihren aufpassen. Er glaubt nicht daran, dass er sie je wiedersehen wird.

Als nächstes waren einige der Menschen auf ihn zugekommen, was Faustus sehr überrascht hatte. Manche von ihnen hatten sich bloß vor ihm verbeugt und ihm für seine Hilfe im Kampf gedankt. Andere hatten nach seinen Händen oder Schultern gegriffen und ihren Dank für persönlichere Dinge ausgesprochen. Für seine Hilfe in der Vergangenheit, auch wenn es vielleicht nur das Aussetzen einer überfälligen Zahlung war. Er hatte Gnade walten lassen in den Slums und der Unterstadt und die Menschen erinnerten sich daran. 

Unterbrochen wurde der Strom der Menschen dann schließlich von Umah, die ihm mitteilte, dass Kain sie über das Flüstern kontaktiert hatte. Es sei alles nach Plan verlaufen und er konnte sich unbemerkt auf das Schiff schleichen. Er hatte zuvor ein paar Arbeiter belauscht und durch Zufall erfahren, dass die Reise nach Neu-Hylden ungefähr fünf bis sechs Stunden dauern würde. Er würde Umah informieren, sobald er angekommen und die Lage ausgekundschaftet hat. Sie würde sich dann sofort bei Vorador melden. 

Faustus war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, dass zumindest dieser Teil des Plans erfolgreich gewesen war. Und als es schließlich Zeit wurde, sich von Umah zu verabschieden, drückte er die Vampirin fest an sich und wünschte ihr für ihre Zukunft alles Gute. Er wusste insgeheim, dass sie alle Hürden meistern würde, die man ihr in den Weg legte… Doch auch bei ihr hat er insgeheim das Gefühl, dass er sie nie wiedersehen wird. 

Faustus setzt seinen Weg fort. Er geht nicht zurück zum Tunnel, obwohl der Weg dorthin viel kürzer gewesen wäre. Sein Ziel ist die Blaue Dame, da er noch ein wenig Zeit für sich und seine Gedanken haben möchte, aber auch einfach aus dem beschämenden Grund, dass er einfach keine Lust auf seine bevorstehende Konfrontation mit Vorador hat. Und wieso sollte er nicht ein klein wenig entspannen… Immerhin hat er mindestens fünf Stunden Zeit, bis die Vampire sich nach Neu-Hylden aufmachen müssen. 

Diesen Gedanken hängt er nach, als er um eine Ecke biegt und dem Weg in eine düstere Gasse folgt. Die Straßenlaternen scheinen ausgefallen zu sein, ein leider viel zu häufiges Problem in diesem Teil der Stadt, das jetzt aber auch keine Bewandtnis mehr hat.

Er hat die Gasse halb durchquert, als er plötzlich wieder das starke Gefühl verspürt, beobachtet zu werden. Die feinen Härchen auf seinem Nacken stellen sich auf und ein Schauer jagt über seinen Rücken. Faustus fährt herum und zieht noch in der Bewegung seine Dolche. 

So steht er dann da und starrt in die Dunkelheit. Er hört nichts als das Pochen seines eigenen Herzens und das Geräusch seines beschleunigten Atems. Sekunden vergehen… Und dann sieht er es. Ein Schemen in der Mitte des Weges, der sich deutlich von den Schatten um ihn herum abhebt. Faustus erkennt eine menschliche Statur, doch statt Händen besitzt die Gestalt scharfe Klauen, und ihre Taille ist irgendwie… nicht richtig, viel zu schmal, und ihre Augen… Faustus kann sie deutlich sehen. Sie leuchten, weiß und pupillenlos und so… voller Hass…

Faustus dreht sich um und rennt. Er erreicht das andere Ende der Gasse innerhalb von Sekunden und hört auch nicht auf zu rennen, als er eine hell erleuchtete Hauptstraße erreicht. Er rennt und wagt es erst, sich umzublicken, als er endlich die Blaue Dame erreicht hat. Er dreht sich um, die Dolche noch immer in festem Griff, doch die Straße ist menschenleer. Keine Spur von der Gestalt aus der Gasse. 

Er wartet eine Weile, alleine, um seinen Herzschlag erneut zu beruhigen und sein aufgewühltes Inneres unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wer war diese Gestalt, fragt er sich nun. Und die viel wichtigere Frage: Warum ist Faustus vor ihr geflohen? Warum hat er sich ihr nicht gestellt? Und warum zittert sein Körper so heftig…?

Es dauert mehrere Minuten, bis er sich gefangen hat und es schafft, den Gedanken an die Gestalt beiseitezuschieben. Ganz andere Hürden und Probleme liegen jetzt vor ihm. 

…Vorador…

Als Faustus schließlich seinen Weg fortsetzt und das Heiligtum betritt, wartet der grünhäutige Vampir bereits auf ihn. Er sitzt auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes und seine Hände liegen auf dem Griff eines Langschwerts. Flankiert wird er von Norik und Ida - ebenfalls bewaffnet -, ansonsten befinden sich keine Vampire in dem Gewölbekeller mit den Wandgemälden. Auch Janos Audron ist nirgends zu sehen, und das ist besonders bitter: Faustus hatte darauf gehofft, dass der Urvampir es schaffen würde, Voradors Zorn Einhalt zu gebieten. Nun… Da muss Faustus jetzt wohl alleine durch.

„Kain hat es auf das Schiff geschafft, er erreicht Neu-Hylden in frühestens fünf Stunden.“, ergreift Faustus als Erster das Wort. Er versucht, einen ruhigen und selbstbewussten Eindruck zu erwecken, bleibt jedoch vorsorglich in deutlichem Sicherheitsabstand zu Vorador stehen.

„Wo ist Umah?“, fragt Vorador prompt, Faustus‘ Informationen vollkommend ignorierend. Seine Stimme klingt ruhig und dabei äußerst bedrohlich. „Warum ist sie nicht bei dir?“

Faustus nimmt eine bewusst entspannte Haltung ein. „Weil sie sich dazu entschlossen hat, die Menschen aus der Stadt zu geleiten.“

Vorador erhebt sich so schlagartig, dass Faustus beinahe zusammenzuckt. „Und wie kommt sie zu diesem Entschluss?“, fragt er scharf. „Warst du es nicht, der mit den Menschen gehen wollte? War das nicht deine Idee?!“

Faustus zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es gab eine Planänderung.“, sagt er schlicht, und das bringt Vorador richtig in Rage. 

„Deine ganze Anwesenheit ist eine Planänderung!“, wirft er Faustus entgegen. „Wärst du nicht gewesen, hätte Kain seinen Auftrag längst abgeschlossen! Er hätte sich gewiss nicht um irgendwelche Menschen geschert oder Umah bei ihrer lächerlichen kleinen Auflehnung unterstützt!“

„Du hast recht.“, sagt Faustus trocken. „Ohne mich wäre vieles ganz anders gekommen. Was denkst du, Vorador… Was hätte Kain wohl mit Umah gemacht, dafür, dass sie ihm den Nexusstein gestohlen hat?“

Voradors Augen weiten sich in Überraschung. Doch nur für einen Augenblick, bevor sich altvertrautes Misstrauen in ihnen spiegelt. „Warum sollte Umah Kain den Nexusstein stehlen? Das ist doch lächerlich. Sie war stets loyal.“

„Sie war stets eine Gefangene!“, widerspricht Faustus. „Sie hat uns alles erzählt, Vorador. Über dich… Über deine Vergangenheit… Warum du Umah zum Vampir machtest. Ich weiß einfach alles.“

„Du weißt absolut nichts!“, knurrt Vorador und er richtet das spitze Ende seines Schwertes auf Faustus‘ Brust. Norik und Ida versteifen sich hinter ihm und ziehen ebenfalls ihre Schwerter. Das alles, während Faustus noch immer scheinbar gelassen vor ihnen steht. 

„Bist du dir da sicher?“, fragt Faustus. „Umah hätte alles dafür getan, von dir loszukommen. Sie sagte, du engst sie ein. Sie sagte, du nimmst ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Dazu hast du kein Recht, Vorador. Umah ist weder dein Eigentum, noch ist sie deine Toch-“

„SCHWEIG!“, unterbricht Vorador ihn herrisch. Das Schwert in seinen Händen beginnt zu zittern. „Ein Verräter wie du hat nicht das Recht, so mit mir zu sprechen!“

„Verstehe…“, sagt Faustus. „Jetzt bin ich wieder der Verräter. Aber die Drecksarbeit durfte ich trotzdem für dich erledigen. Umah retten… Ins Industriegebiet eindringen… Die Seherin suchen… Einen Weg finden, den Mechanismus zu deaktivieren und letztlich Janos Audron befreien. Für all das war ich gut genug, nicht?“

„Das alles hat Kain für uns getan!“, erwidert Vorador. „Dafür, dass wir ihm damals das Leben gerettet haben! Dass du ihn auf seiner Reise begleitest, hat niemand von dir verlangt!“ 

„Respekt, Vorador.“, sagt Faustus trocken. „Du bist wirklich gut im Verdrehen von Tatsachen. Das muss man dir lassen. Alle Achtung.“

„Ich verbiete dir, in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen!“, ruft Vorador erneut. Seine Stimme duldet keine Widerworte und jeder andere wäre in diesem Augenblick wahrscheinlich zusammengezuckt und hätte kleinbeigegeben. Aber nicht ich…, denkt Faustus bei sich. …Mit mir kannst du dieses Spiel nicht abziehen!... 

Faustus denkt an all die Hürden, die er und Kain auf ihrer Reise überwinden mussten. Er denkt an Marcus… An die junge Frau mit dem weißen Kleid und der Axt. Er denkt an Sebastian… An das Massaker in der Unterstadt und seinen eigenen inneren Konflikt am Ende ihres Kampfes. Er denkt an die Schlucht und die Dämonen. An den Augenblick, in dem er beinahe gestorben wäre und Kain ihn gerettet hat. An Tori und ihr Aufeinandertreffen mit Lord Sarafan. An den Kerker der Ewigkeit. Den freien Fall und die vollkommene Dunkelheit. Selbst an diesem Tiefpunkt, wo alles hoffnungslos erschien, hat er nicht einmal daran gedacht, aufzugeben. Er hatte immer ein Ziel vor Augen. Er denkt an ihren Kampf gegen Magnus, an den Schmerz und die tiefe Trauer, die er empfunden hatte und an seine Aussprache mit Kain in der Höhle… Aber von all diesen Hürden war die allerhärteste dann doch seine allererste: Sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen und Kain gegenüberzutreten. Ohne zu wissen, wie der auf ihn reagieren würde. Kain hätte ihn einfach töten können und es hätte Faustus nicht weiter überrascht. Doch er hatte ihm zugehört und ihm einen Vertrauensvorschuss gegeben. Er hatte ihn zu seinem Gefährten ernannt. Und Faustus hat seitdem alles dafür getan, diesem Vertrauen gerecht zu werden und Kain nicht zu enttäuschen. Kain vertraut ihm, und Faustus ist daran gewachsen. Stärker geworden. Besser geworden. Und auch er selbst hat seine Spuren auf Kains Wesen hinterlassen. Das weiß er ganz sicher. Denn Vorador hat sicher nicht unrecht mit seiner Vermutung, dass Kain die Menschen ohne Faustus‘ Einfluss gewiss ziemlich egal gewesen wären. Doch es ist nun mal anders gekommen und das lässt sich auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Kain und Faustus haben Spuren auf dem jeweils anderen hinterlassen und nichts, rein gar nichts, wird daran jemals etwas ändern können. 

„Kain hat immer wieder sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt.“, sagt Faustus aus Überzeugung. „Und ich habe das auch. Weil es richtig ist. Und es war auch richtig, diesen Menschen zu helfen! Wir sind Teil dieser Welt, Vorador. Ob du es willst oder nicht. Wenn wir einander nicht helfen, wofür lohnt es sich dann überhaupt noch, zu leben?“

Vorador lacht höhnisch auf. „Die Menschen sind es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden.“

„Vielleicht sind die Vampire es dann auch nicht wert.“, schlussfolgert Faustus. „Vielleicht ist niemand von uns es wert, gerettet zu werden.“

„Umah ist es wert!“, knurrt Vorador. „Umah ist es wert, gerettet zu werden und du hättest sie beinahe sterben lassen!“

Faustus öffnet seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Vorador unterbricht ihn. „Ich weiß, dass du sie auf dem Marktplatz hast kämpfen lassen! Was, wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre? Was, wenn sie gestorben wäre?“

„Sie ist aber nicht gestorben!“, entgegnet Faustus. „Und wenn sie gestorben wäre, dann wenigstens im Kampf für eine Sache, die ihr etwas bedeutet! Es war ihr freier Wille, Vorador, ihre eigene Entscheidung!“

„Sprich nicht, als würdest du sie kennen!“, presst Vorador zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. 

„Ich glaube, ich kenne sie weit besser als du!“, widerspricht Faustus.

„Wie kannst du es wagen-“

„Hast du ihr jemals richtig zugehört?! Wir haben es getan! Und weißt du was?“ Faustus Augen sind hart wie Stein, während er spricht. „Sie wollte lieber sterben, als länger bei dir zu sein! Und wenn alles nach Plan läuft, wirst du sie niemals wiedersehen!“

Faustus hat den Satz kaum beendet, da geht Vorador auf ihn los. Der Angriff kommt so überraschend, dass Faustus Mühe hat, auszuweichen. Voradors Schwert zerteilt die Luft keinen Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt, er kann den Lufthauch deutlich spüren. Faustus lässt sich zur Seite fallen und rollt sich über den Boden ab, um dann in einer flüssigen Bewegung wieder aufzustehen und seine Dolche zu ziehen. „Dein Ernst?!“, fragt Faustus keuchend. „Du greifst mich an?!“

„Das hätte ich viel früher tun sollen!“, erwidert Vorador bloß, bevor er einen zweiten Angriff startet, den Faustus jedoch diesmal ohne Probleme parieren kann. 

„Das tust du nur, weil du mit der Wahrheit nicht umgehen kannst!“, sagt Faustus bitter. Er weicht einer weiteren Attacke mühelos aus, ohne dabei jedoch selbst anzugreifen. Norik und Ida stehen unschlüssig da, die Waffen gezogen jedoch nicht ins Geschehen eingreifend, solange Vorador ihnen nicht den Befehl dazu gibt. „Wünschst du dir wirklich meinen Tod?! Haben wir nicht ganz andere Probleme?!“

Vorador reagiert nicht auf seine Fragen, sondern greift weiter an. Sein Schwert fährt auf Faustus nieder und der blockt mit beiden Dolchen, einmal, zweimal, dreimal… Seine Handgelenke schmerzen von der Wucht des Aufpralls und er rollt sich erneut zur Seite ab und geht auf Distanz. „Es reicht!“, ruft er, langsam wirklich wütend. „Hör auf damit!“ 

„Es reicht wirklich.“, erwidert Vorador. „Norik, Ida. Setzt dem ein Ende!“

Faustus‘ Gesicht verdunkelt sich und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einer dünnen Linie. Er verstärkt den Griff um seine Dolche und bringt seinen Körper in eine Abwehrhaltung.

Doch Norik und Ida greifen nicht an. Sie zögern ganz offensichtlich und blicken unschlüssig zwischen Vorador und Faustus hin und her. Faustus deutet das als ein gutes Zeichen und Vorador öffnet gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, da öffnet sich die Tür zum Heiligtum mit einem lauten Knall. 

Der Kampf ist vergessen, als sich alle Augen auf den Eingang richten.

Janos Audron steht dort, erhaben und mit zornigem Blick. „Haltet ein mit dem Wahnsinn!“, sagt er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldet. Seine Augen sind dabei auf Vorador gerichtet, welcher augenblicklich sein Schwert wegsteckt und zu Boden blickt. Auch Faustus steckt seine Dolche fort. Erleichterung durchströmt seinen Körper… 

…Bis er sich der Gestalt gewahr wird, die hinter Janos Audron im Eingang steht. Er kann nur einen Teil von ihr erkennen, doch sie wirkt so vertraut, allein diese Aura…

Dann tritt Janos einen Schritt zur Seite und Faustus‘ Augen weiten sich. Es handelt sich um das Wesen aus der Gasse, ganz ohne Zweifel. Er erkennt die Klauenhände, die ganz und gar weißen Augen… Und noch mehr. Blaue, ledrige Haut zieht sich über einen skelettgleichen, knochigen Körper. Zerrissene Flügel hängen vom Rücken hinab. Ein braunes, grobes Leinentuch mit einem Faustus unbekannten, geschwungenen Symbol bedeckt den Oberkörper und die untere Gesichtshälfte. Schwarze schulterlange Haare verdecken einen Teil des Gesichts, welches ebenfalls von blauer Farbe und sehr scharfkantig ist. Die Augen liegen tief in ihren Höhlen und die Haut um sie herum wirkt beinahe schwarz, was das strahlende Weiß in ihrer Mitte nur noch stärker zur Geltung bringt.

„Der… Erlöser?“, sagt Vorador ungläubig. 

Und als Faustus‘ Blick und der des Wesens sich erneut treffen, da weiß Faustus plötzlich, dass das Leben, wie er es kannte, vorbei ist. Dass die Zukunft, die er und Kain sich ausmalten, so niemals geschehen wird. Er weiß, warum er dieses Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas nicht nach Plan laufen würde. Und er weiß, warum er in der Gasse vor der Gestalt geflohen ist. 

…Nichts wird mehr so sein, wie es war…, denkt er sich. Und:

…Wir hätten in dieser Höhle bleiben sollen…

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.

-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele). 

Schlusswort:  
Die Gedanken, die Kain und Faustus bei ihrem Abschied miteinander teilen, sind der auf Deutsch übersetzte zweite Refrain-Abschnitt des am Anfang zitierten Liedes.


	24. Kapitel 24

TRACES OF LIGHT

-  
-  
-

I am the dreamer  
I roll the dice and I'm alive  
My hands aren't tied

We are the dreamers  
We roll the dice so we're alive  
We'll always be

Masters of destiny

(Delain : Masters Of Destiny) 

-

KAPITEL 24

/ Für immer /

-

Soweit verläuft alles nach Plan. 

Es war ja auch Faustus‘ Plan, denkt Kain bei sich und ein sanfter Ausdruck legt sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er hatte die Wachen am Eingang des Hafens ohne Probleme getäuscht. Sie hatten nur das gesehen, was sie sehen wollten. Einen Glyphenritter, von dem sie Befehle erhielten. Auch im Hafen selbst war alles glatt gelaufen. In einer dunklen Ecke hatte er sich der Rüstung entledigt und die dunkle Kapuze des Hylden-Gewands tief in sein Gesicht gezogen. Den wenigen Glyphenrittern, die er angetroffen hatte, konnte er problemlos aus dem Weg gehen, ohne dass sie sich seiner Anwesenheit gewahr wurden. Das Schiff nach Neu-Hylden war auch nicht schwer zu finden, Arbeiter huschten hin und her, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen und es war Kain ein Leichtes, heimlich an Bord zu gelangen. 

Er gab Umah über das dunkle Flüstern einen kurzen Zwischenstand und erfuhr gleichzeitig, dass die Aktion auf dem Marktplatz ein voller Erfolg war und Faustus wohlauf ist, was ihn sehr erleichterte. Dann verbrachte er die nächsten Stunden alleine mit seinen Gedanken, gut versteckt in einer engen, dunklen Nische im unteren Teil des Schiffes. Er hatte nichts gehört als das monotone Pfeifen des Dampfantriebs und irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung auch die Wellen, die von den Schaufelrädern durchpflügt wurden, stetig gleich, stetig gleich… Beinahe wäre Kain von diesen gleichförmigen Geräuschen in den Schlaf gewiegt worden, doch er führte sich verbissen die Wichtigkeit seiner Mission vor Augen und ging in seinem Kopf mögliche Szenarien des Endkampfes durch. Das half. Was auch half, waren der Nexusstein um seinen Hals und die beiden Teleport-Steine in seinem Beutel, die er nach und nach in die Hände nahm und gedankenverloren mit ihnen spielte. Der Nexusstein war kühl auf seiner Haut und fühlte sich schwerer an, als er es sein sollte. Das Gefühl hatte er damals in der Schlucht schon gehabt, doch anders als damals spürte er auf dem Weg nach Neu-Hylden deutlich die Energie, die von dem Stein ausgeht. Ein dumpfes Vibrieren und Pulsieren, das darauf hindeutet, dass Janos mit seiner Vermutung recht haben könnte: Der Nexusstein könnte dabei helfen, das Tor zwischen den Dimensionen zu vernichten. Und ehrlich gesagt würde Kain dem Stein nicht hinterhertrauern. Im Gegenteil stellt er sich vor, dass die Vernichtung des Steins ihn sogar erleichtern könnte. Der Stein ist Mittel zum Zweck, doch was er wirklich begehrt, ist der Soul Reaver.

Was du wirklich begehrst, ist etwas ganz anderes…, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er drängt den Gedanken an Faustus vehement nach hinten. Er muss sich konzentrieren. Denn das Schiff ist gerade in Neu-Hylden angekommen und er ist nach wie vor unentdeckt. Und das soll auch vorerst so bleiben.

Er wartet einen Moment, bis er die Stimmen vernimmt, die oben auf Deck wild durcheinanderrufen. Ladung wird entsichert und langsam vom Schiff gekarrt. In diesem ganzen Trubel verlässt Kain sein Versteck und schleicht sich nach oben, die Kapuze des dunklen Gewands erneut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Niemand hinterfragt ihn, als er inmitten der Arbeiter und Matrosen - allesamt menschliche Zivilisten -, von Bord geht. Mehr noch, man meidet seinen Blick, wo er nur hinschaut. Er muss sich daran erinnern, dass er für diese Menschen aussehen muss wie ein Glyphenwächter. Einer der Geister, von denen abergläubige Menschen sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählen, wenn sie zu tief ins Glas geschaut haben. Kain erinnert sich an sein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Faralda im Roten Raben und was sie Faustus von dem Gast erzählte, der angeblich einen Geist gesehen hatte. Faustus hatte Faralda vor den Glyphenwächtern gewarnt. Kain kann sich gut vorstellen, was den Arbeitern hier alles angedroht wurde, für den Fall, dass sie Geheimnisse dieser befremdlichen Stadt und ihrer Bewohner ausplaudern.

Denn befremdlich ist die Stadt, keine Frage. Konnte Kain sich vorher nicht vorstellen, wie eine einfache Explosion ein Seebeben hervorrufen könnte, das eine Flutwelle auszulösen vermag, so sieht er es nun umso deutlicher vor sich. Die Stadt Neu-Hylden ist eine Festung, und diese Festung ist in einen hohen Berg hineingebaut worden. Kain hat schon viele Berge in seinem Leben gesehen. Seine Heimat Coorhagen selbst war nicht weit vom Gebirge entfernt gelegen und man hatte es von der Stadt aus deutlich sehen können, wenn man sich nur auf einem hohen Dach oder einem Hügel positionierte: Bläulich schimmernde und teils mit Schnee bedeckte Gipfel am dunstigen Horizont. Doch der Berg, in dem Neu-Hylden liegt, ist von einer ganz anderen Art. Er ragt wie eine Hand aus dem Wasser empor, die einzelnen Finger mahnend erhoben, missgestaltet und von schwarzer Farbe. Das ist der erste Eindruck, den Kain von der Stadt gewinnt und unwillkürlich jagt ein Schauer über seinen Rücken. Was ist das hier für ein Ort…

Kain geht an den Arbeitern vorbei und bleibt etwas abseits im Schatten eines stählernen Containers stehen. Der gut ausgebaute Hafen aus hölzernen Stegen und stählernen Podesten mündet auf einem großen, ebenfalls künstlich angelegten Platz, der wiederum auf ein großes, eisernes Stahltor zuläuft, das am Fuße des mittleren, an einen verbrannten Finger erinnernden Felsen gelegen und fest verschlossen ist. Es handelt sich um den einzig sichtbaren Weg in die Stadt. Außer schmalen, hohen Fenstern sind keine Öffnungen im Berg zu erkennen, und die liegen allesamt viel zu hoch, als dass Kain sie hätte erreichen können, selbst wenn er auf Faustus‘ dunkle Gabe hätte zugreifen können.

Aber das Glück ist weiterhin auf seiner Seite: Denn die Luftfeuchtigkeit ist sehr hoch und Nebelschwaden bedecken die Erde wie ein dunstiger Schleier. Kain tastet mit seinen Sinnen in den Nebel hinein, wie ein Mensch, der den großen Zeh in einen Bergsee hält, um die Wassertemperatur auszutesten. Und tatsächlich, er fühlt augenblicklich, wie seine Körperkonturen verschmelzen und er eins wird mit dem Nebel. Perfekt… 

So steht er da und wartet ab, was geschieht. Die Arbeiter schleppen Fässer, Kisten und ganze Wagen von Bord und sammeln sie auf dem großen Platz vor dem noch immer geschlossenen Eingangstor. Kain zwingt sich zur Geduld und wartet ab, bis die Menschen fertig sind und sich erneut an Bord des Schiffes begeben. Es dauert quälend lange, bis sich die Schaufelräder erneut in Bewegung setzen und das Schiff den Hafen wieder verlässt. 

Erst als das Schiff bereits minutenlang außer Sichtweite ist, öffnen die schweren Tore sich lautlos und hinaus treten hochgewachsene Gestalten mit langen Armen, deren hagere Körper von dunklen Gewändern umhüllt werden. Definitiv Hylden wie der, dessen Kleidung Kain trägt. Sie haben ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, als fürchteten sie, dass ein menschliches Auge sie trotz der Distanz und dem Nebel erkennen könnte. Sie sprechen in seltsamen, gutturalen Lauten miteinander, die Kain entweder nicht verstehen kann oder auf die Distanz nicht zu deuten vermag, während sie damit beginnen, die Fracht in den Berg hineinzuschaffen. Sie tragen und ziehen die schweren Behältnisse, mit welchen sich die menschlichen Arbeiter so abgemüht hatten, als würden sie kaum etwas wiegen. 

Unter dem Deckmantel seiner dunklen Gabe tritt Kain näher an das Eingangstor heran. Er erkennt, dass der Berg, in den die massiven Eisentüren eingelassen wurden, aus einem dunklen, matten Gestein besteht, das von einer Art schwarzem, leicht glänzenden Pulver bedeckt wird, ähnlich wie ein lange nicht benutztes Möbelstück eine dicke Staubschicht ansetzt. Und noch etwas erkennt Kain: Eine Barriere aus Glyphenmagie, welche die Luft hinter dem Tor grünlich wabern lässt. Kain sucht das Tor und den umliegenden Berg mit seinen Augen ab, kann jedoch keinen Glyphenkanal entdecken, den er gegebenenfalls deaktivieren könnte. Die Kanäle müssen innerhalb des Berges verlaufen. Doch wie soll er Neu-Hylden denn jetzt betreten…

Die Antwort kommt ihm beinahe augenblicklich. Er kann Toris Stimme deutlich in seinem Kopf hören, während er sich an ihre Worte erinnert: Der schwarze Stein bringt dich dorthin, wo der weiße Stein ist, und zwar immer. Ungeachtet irgendwelcher Barrieren, Zauber oder sonstigem.

Bei Janos‘ Gefängnis hatte das wunderbar geklappt. Es ist wohl an der Zeit für einen weiteren Test. Kain positioniert sich am äußeren Ende des Tores und wartet, bis sich alle Hylden von ihm abgewandt haben. Dann materialisiert er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, gerade solange, wie es dauert, die Teleport-Steine aus seinem Beutel zu ziehen und den weißen durch das Tor zu werfen. Er fliegt ein Stück geradeaus, rollt dann über den Boden und bleibt im Schatten eines Hochregals liegen, das eine ganze Seite der großen Lagerhalle einnimmt, die sich hinter dem Tor ausbreitet. Kain wartet erneut im Nebel, bis die Luft rein ist, und teleportiert sich dann durch das Tor hindurch zum weißen Stein. Er hebt ihn auf und verschmilzt erneut mit dem Nebel, völlig unbemerkt.

So macht man das, denkt er bei sich und ein fast schon selbstgefälliges Grinsen stielt sich auf seine, derzeit unsichtbaren, Gesichtszüge. Er findet, dass dies hier eine gute Gelegenheit ist, um Umah erneut zu kontaktieren. Er teilt ihr mit, dass er Neu-Hylden ohne Komplikationen erreicht hat und sich nun seinen Weg durch die Stadt bahnen wird, auf der Suche nach dem Portal, das es zu schließen gilt. Er erzählt von der Glyphenbarriere und dass er davon ausgeht, dass er noch auf weitere Hindernisse treffen wird und es wohl besser wäre, wenn er vorerst alleine agiert. Die Kabal würden ihm an diesem Punkt seiner Reise mehr Hindernis als Nutzen sein und das Überraschungsmoment wäre sofort hinüber. Umah sagt ihm, dass sie Vorador darüber in Kenntnis setzen würde. Weiterhin teilt sie ihm mit, dass Faustus bereits vor Stunden zurück zum Heiligtum aufgebrochen sei und sie selbst alle Hände damit zu tun hat, die Menschen aus der Stadt zu geleiten. Es geht langsam voran, doch es gibt bisher keine unangenehmen Überraschungen. Umah will noch weiter ausholen, doch Kain wimmelt sie ab und beendet das Gespräch. Auch wenn er sich den praktischen Nutzen des Flüsterns eingestehen muss, so ist er doch nicht bereit, Zeit mit Belanglosigkeiten zu verschwenden. 

Er bricht wieder auf und bahnt sich völlig ungehindert seinen Weg durch die große Lagerhalle, deren Boden ebenfalls zu großen Teilen von Nebel bedeckt ist. Dann betritt er einen Gang - Einen von vielen Gängen, die er im Laufe der nächsten knappen Stunde durchqueren wird. Nach einer Weile wird der Nebel dünner und Kain muss sich erneut manifestieren. Doch seine anfänglichen Bedenken diesbezüglich werden schnell zerstreut. Zum einen begegnet er so gut wie keinem Hylden und die, denen er dann doch begegnet, achten so gut wie gar nicht auf ihn. Er stellt ein weiteres Mal fest, dass die meisten Leute, ob Menschen, Vampire oder eben auch Hylden, immer nur das sehen, was sie sehen wollen. Sie schauen einfach nicht genauer hin. Das Gefühl wird noch verstärkt, je weiter Kain sich in den Berg hineinbewegt. Denn das tut er unweigerlich. Alle Wege, auf die er trifft, sind leicht abschüssig und jede Treppe führt tiefer und tiefer nach unten. Die Türen, die er passiert, sind nicht verschlossen, doch jede von ihnen ist mit Glyphenmagie gesichert, die er dank seiner Steine problemlos umgehen kann.

Die Luft, vorher feucht und klamm, wird stetig wärmer und trockener, je tiefer er kommt. Nach einer Weile beginnt er, unter seinem Gewand zu schwitzen, zumal er ja noch seine normale Kleidung darunter trägt. Er wünscht sich inständig, es ausziehen zu können, doch er mahnt sich zur Vorsicht. 

Die Wände und die Decke der Korridore und Treppenhäuser sind allesamt aus dem dunklen, matten Gestein, das ihm draußen schon aufgefallen ist, hell beleuchtet durch Deckenlampen, welche die gesamte Umgebung gut ausleuchten. Doch im Gegensatz zu draußen scheint der Stein hier drinnen poliert worden zu sein, da er nicht von einer Schicht Pulver bedeckt ist, stattdessen jedoch einen leicht fettigen Glanz hat. Eine Art Pechstein, vermutet Kain, obwohl er diese Art des Gesteins nur vom Hörensagen her kennt. Überaus selten in Nosgoth, ebenso wie das glänzend-schwarze Material, das in ungleich geformten Fliesen den Boden bedeckt – Obsidian. Ein Gesteinsglas, das bei der raschen Abkühlung von Lava entstehen kann. Selten sind beide Materialien in Nosgoth aus dem Grund, da es kaum vulkanische Aktivität gibt oder in der Vergangenheit gab. Tief im östlichen Gebirge soll es ein paar wenige Vulkane geben, doch es heißt, sie waren seit Jahrtausenden nicht aktiv. 

Doch hier, unter dem seltsamen Berg, deren obere Ausläufer an verbrannte Finger erinnern, gibt es vulkanische Aktivität, das wird nach und nach deutlich. Er betritt einen Raum, in dem mehrere Hylden geschäftig an einem Terminal stehen, auf dem viele kompliziert aussehende Knöpfe und Lichter blinken. Auf großen Monitoren leuchten Zahlen und Diagramme, welche durch das Drücken bestimmter Knöpfe oder Tasten auf dem Terminal gesteuert werden können. Kain fragt sich, um was für eine Art von Magie es sich hierbei handelt und muss für einen kurzen Moment an Faustus denken. Ihn hatten Toris Erfindungen noch viel mehr interessiert als Kain selbst. Auf einem der Monitore ist ohne Zweifel das Bild eines Vulkans abgebildet, auf einem anderen sieht er orangerot leuchtende Ströme, bei denen er einfach mal davon ausgeht, dass es sich um Lava handelt. Die Ströme verschwinden in riesigen Apparaturen, deren Sinn sich ihm nicht erschließt. Auf anderen Monitoren sieht er wieder Zahlen und Nummern in seltsamen Konstellationen. Er durchquert den Raum und verlässt ihn, ohne dass die so auf ihre Arbeit fokussierten Hylden ihn überhaupt bemerken.

Mehr und mehr erhält Kain den Eindruck, dass es sich bei Neu-Hylden nicht um eine tatsächliche Stadt handelt, sondern viel eher um eine Forschungseinrichtung, die wohl um das Portal zwischen den Dimensionen herum errichtet wurde. Er stößt noch auf weitere Räume wie diesen ersten, manche klein und nur mit einem Tisch, einem Stuhl und einem seltsam brummenden Gerät mit Monitor ausgestattet, andere riesig und mit komplexen Apparaturen oder randgefüllten Tafeln voll klein geschriebener Zahlenfolgen gefüllt. Auch wenn es viel zu bestaunen gibt, so verläuft sein Weg doch hauptsächlich ereignislos... Bis er von einem Hylden angesprochen wird, der in einem der kleinen Räume an einem Tisch sitzt und genau in dem Augenblick aufblickt, in welchem Kain an der Tür vorbeigeht. Der Hylde trägt keine Kapuze. Sein Gesicht ist von grauer Farbe und er hat die charakteristischen knochigen Auswüchse an seinem Kopf. Doch seine Augen sind braun. Seine Nase ist ein wenig zu lang und ein bisschen schief und er hat eine kleine Narbe links neben seinem Mundwinkel. Sein Blick ist freundlich, wenn auch etwas verwundert, und in diesem Augenblick sieht Kain die Hylden deutlich als das, was sie eigentlich sind. Oder was sie vielleicht früher einmal waren. Eine fortschrittliche und kultivierte, eigenständige Rasse. Wie die Vampire. Wie die Menschen. Keine gefühllosen, von Grund auf bösen Monster. Nicht alle von ihnen zumindest.

Der Hylde beginnt zu sprechen, in dieser eigentümlichen, gutturalen Sprache, die Kain am Eingang des Berges bereits aufgefallen war. Als Kain nichts erwidert, verengen sich seine Augen und Misstrauen legt sich auf seine vorher so offenen Züge. Langsam erhebt er sich von seinem Stuhl. „Wer bist du?!“, wechselt er in die Sprache, die Kain verstehen kann. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen?!“ 

Seine Stimme wird beim Sprechen stetig lauter und Kain zögert nicht. Er öffnet sein Gewand, zieht sein Schwert und trennt den Kopf des Hylden von seinem Hals, bevor dieser Zeit hat, einen Schrei auszustoßen. Eine Fontäne aus Blut spritzt auf den Tisch und die weiße Tafel, die an der Wand hängt. Kain flucht leise und läuft zur Tür, horcht hinaus in den Flur, doch niemand scheint sie gehört zu haben. Lautlos schließt er die Tür und blickt sich suchend um. Schließlich verstaut er Körper und Kopf des toten Hylden in einem schmalen Metallschrank auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Raumes und putzt Tafel und Tisch mit einem Lappen sauber, den er in einer Ecke des Tisches gefunden hat. Hoffentlich wird der Hylde nicht allzu schnell vermisst, denkt Kain, als er den Raum wieder verlässt und seinen Weg fortsetzt. 

Er schiebt einen Anflug von Bedauern, das er vermutlich um Faustus' Willen für den Tod des Hylden empfindet, vehement zur Seite. Er muss sich fokussieren und voll und ganz auf sein Ziel konzentrieren. Die Vernichtung Lord Sarafans. Die Zerstörung des Tores, das Nosgoth mit der Dimension verbindet, in welche die Hylden einst verbannt wurden. Was geschehen muss, muss geschehen. So einfach ist das. Entweder die Hylden oder die Vampire, darauf lief es auch damals schon hinaus. Der Krieg hatte nicht verhindert werden können. Die Feindschaft beider Rassen war vor Jahrtausenden besiegelt worden und wer ist Kain, nun daran zu zweifeln? Es ist einfach zu spät für solche Gedanken. Für die Hylden sind die Vampire nichts als Monster, die getötet werden müssen. Für die Sarafanen ebenfalls. Und andersrum gilt das genauso. Würden die Hylden sich die Zeit nehmen, die Vampire besser kennenzulernen und ihre eigenen Motive zu hinterfragen? Würden die Sarafanen es tun? Kain hat einmal mehr den Eindruck, dass sie alle, sie alle auf dieser Welt, nur Figuren auf einem Brett unbekannter Mächte sind, ein Spiel spielend, dessen Ausgang schon seit Äonen feststeht. Er denkt an den Krieg zwischen Hylden und Vampiren. An den Feldzug der Sarafanen gegen die Vampire. An den Kampf zwischen den Menschen und Nemesis. An den Krieg zwischen Vampiren und Sarafanen. Dann denkt er auch an diejenigen, die noch sterben werden, wenn er mit seiner finalen Mission Erfolg hat. Nicht nur die ganzen Hylden, die in diesem Berg ihr Ende finden werden. Oder die Hylden, die auf ewig in der Dimension der Dämonen verbleiben oder in dieser sterben werden. Auch die Menschen. Die Sarafanen in ihrer Festung, die nichts von alledem ahnen. Und die Menschen der Oberstadt. Männer. Frauen. Auch Kinder. Sie hatten kein Wort darüber verloren, als sie ihre Pläne geschmiedet hatten, doch es war offensichtlich. Die Menschen der Slums und der Unterstadt hatte Faustus retten können, doch wie hätten sie an die Menschen der Oberstadt herantreten können, ohne sich zu verraten? Diese Menschen wissen nicht, was auf sie zukommt. Sie sind, wie nennt man es gleich… Kollateralschaden. All die Toten. All die Opfer. Wie viele Unschuldige mussten sterben oder müssen es noch, weil irgendwelche Herrscher ihre persönlichen Konflikte nicht hatten lösen können? Weil sie nach Macht strebten? Wie viele hatten gekämpft und waren gestorben, ohne eine Wahl zu haben? …Keiner von uns hat eine Wahl. Keiner von uns hätte all das verhindern können…

Er bleibt stehen und schüttelt seinen Kopf. 

Es ist zu spät, sich um diese Dinge zu sorgen. Fokussieren. Das ist es, worauf es ankommt. Er muss loslassen. Er atmet tief durch und versucht, seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Atmet tief ein und aus und spürt wie langsam, ganz langsam, Ruhe in sein Inneres einkehrt. Kälte legt sich über sein Herz wie eine Decke aus Schnee und er heißt sie willkommen. Er setzt seinen Weg fort.

Er stößt auf ein paar weitere Gegner und sie alle kann er auf ähnliche Weise besiegen wie den Hylden zuvor. Das Überraschungsmoment ist auf seiner Seite und das bringt ihm den entscheidenden Vorteil. Nicht alle Gegner kann er so sorgfältig verschwinden lassen, wie er es gerne getan hätte, doch daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Noch hat er keinen Alarm gehört und auch keine Armee an Gegnern hat seinen Weg versperrt. Er kommt gut voran und ist sich sicher, dass er sein Ziel in absehbarer Zeit erreichen wird, auch wenn er theoretisch nicht einmal wissen kann, ob er überhaupt in die richtige Richtung läuft. Er folgt seinem Instinkt und ist sehr zuversichtlich, dass dieser ihn nicht fehlleiten wird. Auch, weil es nach wie vor stetig wärmer wird. Er wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Weiter. Immer weiter. 

Und tatsächlich dauert es nicht mehr lange. Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht noch, da durchquert er eine große aber verlassene Halle voll verwaister Terminals und schwarzer Bildschirme. Danach tritt er durch eine Tür nach draußen und findet sich auf einem Steg wieder. Das ganze Szenario erinnert ein wenig an die Höhle im Herzen des Mechanismus, in dem sie die Masse und den gefangenen Janos Audron gefunden hatten. Doch diese Höhle hier ist wesentlich größer und der Anblick ist, auch wenn er das niemals gedacht hätte, auch wesentlich beeindruckender. 

Die Wände der Höhle sind aus demselben matt-schwarzen Pechstein wie der ganze Rest der unterirdischen Einrichtung. Ähnlich wie im Mechanismus verlaufen Rohre unter der Decke und an den Wänden, die hier und da in einem Schacht verschwinden, der in die Felswand eingelassen wurde. Die Luft ist so heiß, dass sie flimmert und Kain hat das Gefühl, als ob die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut anfangen zu glühen und abbrennen. Jeder Atemzug ist eine Qual und füllt seine Lungen mit flüssigem Feuer. Er wischt sich erneut Schweißperlen von der Stirn und blinzelt sie aus seinen Augen. Dann tritt er an den Rand des Stegs und blickt hinunter… 

…und erkennt sofort den Grund dafür, dass ihm so heiß ist. Dort unten ist Lava. Ganze Ströme von ihr ziehen sich als dickflüssige, zähe Masse durch die Höhle und verschwinden in unterirdischen Tunneln. 

Nein, keine Lava. Magma, erinnert sich Kain an das, was er vor Jahrhunderten gelernt hat. Magma ist Lava, die sich noch unterhalb der Erde befindet. Als Menschenjunge hatte er sich sehr für solcherlei Dinge interessiert und auch jetzt starrt er noch fasziniert auf die geschmolzene Gesteinsmasse, die in rotorangener und schwarzer Farbe zischend und dampfend unter ihm dahinfließt. 

Hier und da verschwindet der Magmastrom in einer Apparatur aus massivem Stahl und Kain muss an die Schaubilder denken, die er auf den Monitoren gesehen hat. Die Apparaturen brummen und vibrieren und geben eigenartige Geräusche von sich, und dicke Rohre gehen von ihnen ab, teils nach oben, wo sie sich mit anderen Rohren verbinden und in der Felswand verschwinden und teils zur Seite, wo sie in anderen, noch viel größeren Apparaturen verschwinden, auf denen bunte Lichter und Kontrollanzeigen blinken. Hylden laufen zwischen den Apparaturen hin und her, auf Podesten, die über den Magmaströmen herführen, die Hitze dabei scheinbar gar nicht wahrnehmend. 

Und in der Mitte des ganzen befindet sich eine Säule, die steil nach oben ragt und auf Höhe von Kains Steg von einer Platte umschlossen wird, gewiss hundert Meter im Durchmesser und durch breite Stege mit Kains Standort verbunden. Doch die Säule endet nicht auf der Platte, sondern steigt gewiss noch einmal zwanzig Meter weit nach oben, bis sie schließlich auf einem schmaleren Podest endet. Und auf diesem Podest befindet es sich. Das Tor zwischen den Dimensionen. Ein massives Ding, gewiss drei Meter im Durchmesser. Die Fassung besteht aus einem golden glänzenden Material und in ihre Oberfläche sind unzählige Kabel eingelassen, welche nach unten führen und vermutlich auf dem Boden in einem Kabelkanal enden, der die Säule hinunter zu den großen Apparaturen führt. Die Oberfläche des Portals, die von der Fassung eingeschlossen wird, erinnert an Wasser, welches das Licht in den Farben der Umgebung bricht und nie vollkommen stillsteht. Da muss ich den Nexusstein reinwerfen, denkt Kain bei sich. Das ist das Ziel seiner Reise. Und es war natürlich klar, dass es sich in schwindelerregender Höhe befindet. Faustus wäre begeistert. 

Doch wie soll Kain dort hochkommen, das ist die große Frage. Eine Treppe gibt es nicht und auch keine Leiter, und Kain vermutet, dass sich vielleicht die Säule selbst nach unten bewegen lässt, sollte der Zeitpunkt für das Aktivieren des Tores gekommen sein. Wie er so dasteht und diese seltsame Höhle auf sich wirken lässt, bemerkt er gar nicht, wie sich Schritte von hinten nähern. Erst als er mit groben, gutturalen Lauten angesprochen wird, fährt er herum und sieht sich gleich mehreren Hylden gegenüber. 

Das ist er also, denkt Kain bei sich. Der Ort, an dem alles entschieden wird. An dem der Endkampf stattfindet. 

Er hat das Ziel seiner Reise vor Augen und die Gegner sind endlich auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Er streift das Hylden-Gewand von seinem Körper und lässt es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Kein Grund mehr, sich zu verstecken. Lord Sarafan soll ruhig wissen, wo er ist. Er soll zu ihm kommen, ebenso wie die Kabal. Hier wird es geschehen. Hier und jetzt. Noch während er sein Schwert zieht, kontaktiert er Umah über das Flüstern. Er sagt ihr, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hat und beschreibt ihr die Eigenart dieses Ortes, so gut er es in knappen Worten kann. Dann sagt er ihr, dass Vorador die Kabal jetzt zu ihm schicken kann. Umah verspricht, diese Information sofort weiterzugeben. Sie wirkt aufgeregt, seltsam atemlos, und Kain wird sich bewusst darüber, dass dieser Moment auch für sie ein ganz großer Schritt ist. Wenn alles gut geht, wird dies das letzte Mal sein, dass sie mit Vorador spricht. Und Meridian wird dem Erdboden gleichgemacht…

Er beendet das Gespräch und konzentriert sich auf seine Gegner. Drei von ihnen greifen ihn an, während der Rest in verschiedene Richtungen davonläuft, dabei wild rufend und gestikulierend. Gut so, denkt sich Kain. 

(…Macht alle auf mich aufmerksam. Ruft Lord Sarafan her und lasst es uns endlich hinter uns bringen. Mich juckt es in den Fingern…)

Er wendet sich seinen Gegnern zu und lockt sie zurück in die große, verlassene Halle, um genug Platz für den Kampf zu haben. Die Hylden kämpfen überraschenderweise ganz ohne Waffen, doch trotzdem stehen sie der Angriffskraft eines Sarafanenkriegers in nichts nach. Ihre Haut ist zäh und hält an manchen Stellen, wie an Armen und Beinen, gar einem Schwerthieb stand. Zusätzlich tragen sie spezielle Aufsätze auf ihren Fingerkuppen, deren Enden wie Krallen geformt sind und vorne scharf zulaufen. Die Hylden benutzen sie, wie Faustus seine Dolche benutzt, mit grazilen und flüssigen Bewegungen. Sie tauchen ohne Probleme unter Angriffen hinweg oder nutzen die Energie eines Angriffs für einen Gegenangriff. Sie erweisen sich als würdige Gegner, doch Kain besiegt sie dennoch innerhalb weniger Minuten. Er versucht, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und wischt sich erneut den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine Kehle ist trocken und er denkt sich gerade, was er jetzt nicht geben würde für einen kühlen Schluck Bier, da hört er schließlich die Stimme, auf die er so sehr gewartet hatte.

„Wie bist du hierhergekommen?!“

Kain fährt herum und sieht Lord Sarafan am Eingang der großen Halle stehen, auf dem Steg, der hinaus in die Höhle führt. In seiner Hand blitzt die geschwungene Klinge des Soul Reavers. Das ging schnell. Sehr schnell sogar. Kains Mund verzieht sich zu einem freudigen Lächeln. Diesmal ist es soweit, diesmal darf er endlich kämpfen. Er muss nicht weglaufen wie die Male zuvor. 

„Ich habe mich in einen Schwarm Fledermäuse verwandelt,“ sagt Kain, dem in diesem Moment der Euphorie zu großen Reden zumute ist. „und bin einfach hierhergeflogen.“

„Halt mich nicht zum Narren!“, herrscht sein Gegenüber mit seiner tiefen, dämonischen Stimme, und wie die Male zuvor hat Kain das Gefühl, diese Stimme auf mehreren Ebenen zu hören. Nicht bloß in seinen Ohren, sondern auch tief in seinem Inneren. Ein Schauer jagt über seinen Rücken, doch er zwingt sich dazu, Lord Sarafan fest anzuschauen. Er nimmt alles in sich auf. Die massive Statur, die breiten Schultern. Die goldene Rüstung. Die pupillenlosen, dämonisch-grün leuchtenden Augen in dem fahlen Gesicht, das einem Totenkopf gleicht. Er ist böse, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Seine gesamte Aura strahlt es aus. Er war schon immer böse, da ist Kain sich sicher. Und er weiß in diesem Augenblick ganz ohne Zweifel: Alle Opfer, die dieser Krieg gefordert hat und noch fordern wird, gehen auf sein Konto. Nicht auf das von Kain. Oder Vorador. Oder Faustus. Ganz alleine auf das seine. Lord Sarafan. Lord Hylden. Hash'ak'gik. Wie auch immer er sich nennen mag - Er trägt die Schuld. 

„Aber warum denn nicht?“, fragt Kain, ruhiger als er sich fühlt. „Ist es nicht das, was du mit all diesen Menschen getan hast, all die Jahre lang? Sie zum Narren gehalten?“

„Was weißt du schon darüber!“, fragt Lord Sarafan und richtet die Spitze des Soul Reavers auf Kains Brust. 

„Ach ich weiß nicht…“, entgegnet Kain mit einem Schulterzucken. Sein eigenes Schwert liegt lose in seiner Hand. „Eine ganze Menge, schätze ich.“

Lord Sarafan schnaubt höhnisch auf. Zorn liegt in seiner Stimme, als er weiterspricht. „Rede dir das ruhig ein.“, spricht er. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du hierher gelangen konntest, aber eines ist sicher. Du wirst diesen Ort nicht lebend verlassen.“

Kains Mund verzieht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Seine Augen funkeln voller Vorfreude. In diesem Augenblick vergisst er alles andere. Sogar an Faustus denkt er nicht. So sehr hat er sich auf seine Rache gefreut und jetzt liegt sie in greifbarer Nähe. Der Soul Reaver ist keinen Meter von ihm entfernt, er kann seine Aura deutlich spüren. Er spürt, wie der Reaver sich nach ihm sehnt. Wie er nach ihm ruft…

„Du auch nicht.“, sagt Kain schlicht und bringt seinen Körper in eine Abwehrhaltung. „Du auch nicht…“

Kain wartet auf einen Angriff, der jedoch nicht kommt. Stattdessen nähern sich Schritte und weitere Hylden stürmen den Raum. Von vorne strömen sie an Lord Sarafan vorbei, von hinten eilen sie heran und auch aus anderen Türen an den Wänden der Halle kommen sie gelaufen. Kain hebt sein Schwert und dreht sich einmal im Kreis, bevor er sich wieder Lord Sarafan zuwendet, der ihn mit einem selbstgefälligen, überlegenen Blick betrachtet. Und Wut steigt in Kain empor. „Du Feigling!“, ruft er. „Schaffst du es nicht, persönlich gegen mich zu kämpfen?!“

„Die Geschichte wird von Siegern geschrieben, heißt es nicht so?“, sagt Lord Sarafan. „Du bist nichts als ein kleiner Stein im Strom der Geschichte, Kain. Niemand wird sich an dich erinnern, dafür werde ich sorgen. Tötet ihn.“, sagt er dann an die Hylden gewandt und macht Anstalten, sich umzuwenden…

Doch in diesem Moment geschehen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Kains Ohrring wird warm und beginnt regelrecht zu glühen. Ein Kribbeln liegt in der Luft, eine Energie, die den ganzen Saal umfasst. Dann flackert Kains Sicht und für einen Augenblick sieht es so aus, als würden sich zwei Räume in einem befinden. Als würden zwei Dimensionen miteinander verschmelzen. Es folgt ein kurzes, grelles Licht und dann stehen sie da. Die Kabal. Ganz ohne Vorankündigung und in voller Stärke. Dreißig oder vierzig Vampire in Rüstungen und schwer bewaffnet. 

Und für einen kurzen Moment scheint die Zeit stillzustehen. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

Lord Sarafan ist der Erste, der sich fängt. Unsicherheit spiegelt sich in seinem Blick, als er die große Zahl an Eindringlingen mustert, doch nur für einen Augenblick. „Los!“, herrscht er dann die Hylden an. „Auf sie! Tötet sie!“

Und die Hölle bricht los, als Hylden und Vampire übereinander herfallen. Lord Sarafan bleibt regungslos am Eingang stehen und betrachtet das Schauspiel, während Kain sich von der Woge an Kämpfenden mitziehen lässt, mal in diese und mal in jene Richtung. Nicht länger auf Lord Sarafan und den Soul Reaver konzentriert suchen seine Augen in der Menge nur nach einer einzelnen Person. Er hält Ausschau nach braunen, langen Haaren und grünbraunen Augen, nach zwei blitzenden Dolchen, die mit flüssigen Bewegungen geführt werden, doch seine Suche bleibt erfolglos. Ein sinkendes Gefühl breitet sich in seiner Magengrube aus, doch er drängt es zurück. Stattdessen erblickt er zwei vertraute blonde Vampire gar nicht weit von seinem Standort und kämpft sich zu ihnen durch. 

„Wo ist Faustus?“, fragt Kain an Norik und Ida gewandt, die ihn nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigen, bevor sie weiterkämpfen. Sie beide tragen einen silbernen Ring am Ohr und Kain vermutet, dass auch der Rest der Vampire oder zumindest die meisten mit einem solchen ausgestattet sind, um eine sichere Rückkehr ins Heiligtum zu gewährleisten.

„Nicht hier.“, antwortet Norik, während er sich unter dem Hieb eines Hylden hinwegduckt und zum Gegenangriff startet. Kains Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. Er wehrt einen Hieb scharfer Krallen ab und kontert mit einem Schwerthieb, der aber geblockt wird. Der Kampf läuft ab wie automatisch, er denkt kaum darüber nach. Seine Gedanken kreisen nur um eine Sache. „Das sehe ich auch!“, ruft Kain. „Wo ist er?!“

Norik schnaubt trocken. „Keine Ahnung.“, sagt er unbeeindruckt. „Er war schon bei der Besprechung nicht mehr dabei.“ Norik hat seinen Gegner besiegt und wendet sich sofort dem nächsten zu, den er mit Ida zusammen umzingelt. „Kann sein, dass er mit dem Urvampir fortgegangen ist. Und diesem anderen.“

Alarmglocken heulen in Kains Innerem auf und er weiß nicht, wieso. „Welcher andere?“, drängt er. „Sag es mir!“ Doch Noriks Kampf verlagert sich von ihm weg und Kain selbst muss dem Angriff eines weiteren Hylden ausweichen. Kain flucht innerlich, während er sich unter einem Hieb hinwegduckt und zum Gegenangriff ausholt. Dann sieht er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lord Sarafan sich von den Kämpfenden abwendet und auf dem Steg verschwindet, und seine Gedanken fokussieren sich wieder auf das Ziel seiner Reise. Vergiss es, denkt Kain bei sich, und: So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!

Mit einem wütenden Schrei drängt er all seine Sorge um Faustus zurück und kämpft sich durch die Menge zum Ausgang. Und dort kann er Lord Sarafan sehen, wie er gerade den breiten Steg in Richtung der Platte überquert. Und auch wenn das Kämpfen in luftiger Höhe gewiss nicht zu Kains Lieblingsaktivitäten zählt, so überwindet er in diesem Augenblick all seine Bedenken. Er weiß, was er zu tun hat. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihnen beiden, das ist es schon immer gewesen. Lasst die Vampire und die Hylden gegeneinander kämpfen aber Lord Sarafan. Gehört. Kain. 

Er sieht den Kampf vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen, bevor dieser überhaupt begonnen hat. Und er hat keine Angst mehr. Keine Bedenken. Keine Zweifel. Er weiß genau, wie es endet. Er zieht die Teleport-Steine aus seinem Beutel und zielt mit dem weißen auf Lord Sarafans breiten Rücken. Er wirft ihn und schließt seine Augen, während der Stein sich noch im Flug befindet. Was folgt, ist ein vertrautes Gefühl der Entrückung, bevor er sich an Lord Sarafans Rücken krallt und ihn zu Fall bringt. Sie landen schwer aufeinander, doch der Soul Reaver schlittert nicht davon, wie Kain es sich gedacht hatte. Der Hylden-Lord hält ihn fest in seinem Griff und macht schon Anstalten, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Kain fischt den weißen Stein vom Boden und merkt plötzlich, wie nahe er dem Abgrund ist. Kein Geländer. Unter ihm in der Tiefe Ströme flüssigen Magmas. So hatte sich Kain das Ganze nicht vorgestellt und die Bedenken und Zweifel kommen so schnell zurück, wie sie ihn verlassen hatten.

Er beißt seine Zähne zusammen und unterdrückt ein frustriertes Knurren. Er wirft den weißen Stein an Lord Sarafan vorbei und er schlittert über den Boden, bis er auf der Platte zum Liegen kommt. Kain verliert keine Zeit und nach kurzer Teleportation hat er selbst wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Er findet sich in der Mitte der Platte stehend wieder, mit dem Rücken zur Säule, auf welcher sich das Portal befindet, das geschlossen werden muss. Vor ihm auf dem Steg steht Lord Sarafan, den Reaver fest in der Hand und die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Was ist das für eine Hexerei?!“, knurrt er, während sich ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf Kains Gesichtszüge legt, welches er so gar nicht empfindet. 

„Komm her und ich zeig es dir!“, entgegnet er und Lord Sarafan springt auf die Provokation an. Schnellen Schrittes überwindet er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und dann ist es endlich soweit: Der Endkampf hat wahrlich begonnen. Kain gegen Lord Sarafan. Vampir gegen Hylde. Schwert gegen Soul Reaver. 

Der Reaver durchtrennt die Luft mit einem rauschenden Geräusch, das einem Singen gleicht, und das Klirren von Stahl auf Stahl hallt laut durch die Höhle. Der Reaver ist deutlich stärker als Kains Schwert, das steht außer Frage. Er ist länger und aus härterem Stahl und einfach von Natur aus eine mächtige Waffe mit hoher Durchschlagskraft. Vielleicht die mächtigste Waffe auf der ganzen Welt. Doch Kains Reflexe sind wieder ganz die alten und in seiner leichten Rüstung ist er um vieles wendiger und schneller als sein schwer gepanzerter Gegner. Und so ist der Kampf der beiden ungleichen Gegner für eine Weile dennoch sehr ausgeglichen… 

Doch niemand gewinnt die Oberhand. Und Lord Sarafan in seiner schweren Rüstung scheint die Hitze seltsamerweise um einiges weniger auszumachen als Kain in seinem dünnen Hemd und dem Kürass. Er denkt sich, dass das in der Natur der Hylden liegen muss. Den Arbeitern unten beim Magma schien die Hitze auch nichts anhaben zu können... Schweiß fließt Kain erneut in die Augen und er blinzelt ihn weg. Mit seiner freien Hand streift er nasse Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht und Hemd und Hose kleben unangenehm auf seiner Haut. 

„Probleme?“, fragt Lord Sarafan spöttisch während den Angriffen. „Möchtest du dich vielleicht ausruhen?“

Kains Mundwinkel zucken bloß und er geht nicht auf die Provokation ein. Doch seine Gedanken rasen. Ihm kommt die Idee, es erneut mit den Steinen zu versuchen. Damals in der Höhle hatte er schon gut mit ihnen geübt und auch die Glyphenbarrieren hatte er problemlos mit ihnen überwinden können. Er denkt an den Kampf gegen Magnus und wie selbstverständlich der irre Vampir die Steine zu seinem Vorteil verwendet hatte…

Kain probiert es aus. Er wirft den weißen Stein in die Nähe seines Gegners und teleportiert sich dann für einen Überraschungsangriff zu ihm. Greift an, weicht aus, hebt den Stein wieder auf und geht auf Distanz. Und auf ein Neues. Und auf ein Neues. 

Doch die Taktik hat nicht den erhofften Effekt. Magnus hatte Jahrhunderte zum Üben und wusste genau, was er tat. Kain kann die Steine zwar benutzen, doch ihm fehlt die fundierte Erfahrung und er hat noch starke Probleme mit der Koordination. Seine Bewegungen sind nicht flüssig genug. Er kommt ins Stocken. Und mehr als einmal steht er nach der Teleportation in die falsche Richtung gedreht da und muss sich erst einmal orientieren. Als Lord Sarafan es dann beinahe schafft, den weißen Stein über den Abgrund zu treten, gibt Kain seine Taktik auf und steckt die Steine fort. 

„War das alles?“, fragt der Hylden-Lord höhnisch. Siegessicher. „Das war deine Taktik? Der große Kain, Held der Vampire… Irgendwie hatte ich schon etwas mehr von dir erwartet.“ Er schwingt den Soul Reaver in einem weiten Bogen und Kain kann nur mit Mühe ausweichen. Schwer keuchend steht er dann da, zurückgedrängt an den Rand der Säule. Schwer atmend. Seine Handgelenke schmerzen vom vielen Blocken und seine Kehle ist rau von der trockenen Hitze. Lord Sarafan kommt auf ihn zu, langsam, selbstsicher, den Reaver in der Hand…

Und Kain fängt beinahe an zu lachen. 

Wie konnte er es nur vergessen?! Wie konnte er nur so blind sein?! Es gibt nur eine Sache zu tun… Eine einzige Sache, um diesen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden.

Er muss einfach nur… loslassen…

Kain lässt sein Schwert sinken und blickt Lord Sarafan aus müden, resignierten Augen entgegen. Er sagt nichts. Sieht ihn einfach nur an.

„Der große Kain, wahrlich.“, sagt Lord Sarafan, während er langsam, beinahe gemächlich, den Soul Reaver erhebt. „Sieh dich an. Seht euch alle an. Der erbärmliche Rest einer zum Tode verdammten Rasse. Niemand wird sich an die Vampire erinnern. Niemand wird wissen, dass es euch jemals gab, dafür werde ich sorgen. Das soll dein letzter Gedanke sein, Kain. In diesem Wissen sollst du sterben… Dass du versagt hast.“

Er hebt den Reaver hoch über seinen Kopf und lässt ihn auf Kain herunterfahren. Unwillkürlich schließt Kain seine Augen…

…und der Reaver stößt wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt auf eine unsichtbare Barriere. Er prallt von ihr ab und wird zurück nach hinten geschleudert. Lord Sarafan, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, schafft es nicht, den Reaver festzuhalten. Das Schwert fällt klirrend zu Boden und schlittert außer Reichweite. 

Dann geschehen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Lord Sarafan keucht überrascht auf... Und Kain rammt ihm die Klinge seines Schwertes in die Mundhöhle.

Die Klinge trifft kurz auf Widerstand, bevor sie dann mit einem Ruck aus dem Nacken heraustritt, die Spitze blutig rot. 

„In diesem Wissen sollst du sterben…“, wiederholt Kain die Worte seines Gegners und blickt diesem fest in die Augen. „Dass du versagt hast.“

Das Keuchen verwandelt sich in ein gurgelndes Geräusch und die Augen des Hylden-Lords weiten sich in Verblüffung, bevor sie trüb werden und brechen. 

Kain dreht das Schwert in der Wunde und zieht es dann wieder heraus, bevor er dem Oberkörper einen heftigen Tritt gibt.

Der Hylden-Lord fällt nach hinten um und kommt schwer auf dem Boden auf. Tot.

Und Kain bleibt zitternd und schwer atmend stehen. 

Er kann es nicht glauben.

Es ist vorbei.

Es ist wirklich vorbei…

Doch dann dringen ferne Kampfesgeräusche an sein Ohr und er wird sich bewusst darüber, dass es doch noch nicht ganz vorbei ist. Die Vampire kämpfen noch immer gegen die Hylden. Keiner von ihnen ist sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Lord Sarafan gestorben ist. Der Nexusstein war ihm letztlich zum Verhängnis geworden, so wie er Kain einst zum Verhängnis wurde.

(…Doch im Gegensatz zu mir wirst DU ganz bestimmt nicht wieder aufstehen…)

Kain steckt sein Schwert weg, streift die Kette über seinen Kopf und nimmt den Nexusstein in die Hände. Ob es an der Wärme liegt oder daran, dass er sich so nah am Tor zwischen den Dimensionen befindet, weiß Kain nicht, doch der Stein fühlt sich nicht länger kalt in seiner Hand an. Er ist warm. Und er pulsiert in strahlend blauer Farbe.

Und Kain hat erneut das Gefühl, genau zu wissen, was er zu tun hat. Er zieht die Teleportsteine aus seinem Beutel und wirft den weißen Stein senkrecht nach oben. Der Stein schafft es ungefähr auf fünfzehn Meter Höhe und Kain teleportiert sich zu ihm, fischt ihn aus der Luft und wirft ihn wieder zu Boden, bevor er mit dem Nexusstein auf die Mitte des Tores zielt, ausholt… und loslässt. 

Mach deine verdammte Arbeit, ruft er in Gedanken dem Stein entgegen, und: Vernichte dieses verfluchte Tor und schließe es für alle Zeit!

Der Nexusstein trifft auf das Portal und verschwindet darin wie in der Oberfläche eines Sees, und Kain teleportiert sich aus der Luft heraus zurück zum weißen Stein am Boden, wo er sich abrollt und in einer flüssigen Bewegung wieder aufsteht. 

Dann tritt er an den Soul Reaver heran und auch wenn er weiß, dass ihm vermutlich nicht viel Zeit bleibt, versucht er diesen Augenblick ganz und gar auszukosten. Er berührt das Heft des Reavers beinahe zärtlich, bevor sich seine Finger darum schließen und die Klinge erheben. Endlich. Endlich! Er streckt die Waffe von sich und betrachtet sie in all ihrer Pracht. Geschwungener, glänzender Stahl, der nach oben hin in das spitzzahnige Gebiss eines Totenkopfes mündet, von beiden Seiten flankiert von den geschwungenen Seiten der Parierstange. Das Schwert fühlt sich kühl in seiner Hand an und vibriert leicht, so als würde es einen alten Freund begrüßen. Ein sanftes Lächeln legt sich auf Kains Züge, während er die Klinge betrachtet… Dann holt ihn ein lautes Geräusch zurück in die Realität. 

Er blickt hinauf zum Tor und sieht, dass die Oberfläche gefährliche Wellen schlägt. Blitze zucken daraus hervor, Funken sprühen, und Kain weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann, bis die empfindliche Konstruktion instabil wird… und explodiert. Er muss hier weg, und das schnell. Sie alle müssen das.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Blick auf das Tor oder Lord Sarafans Leiche zu werfen, eilt Kain den Steg entlang, zurück in den Saal, in dem die verbliebenen Vampire noch immer gegen die Hylden kämpfen. Der Boden ist übersät von Leichen, viele davon Hylden, viele aber auch Vampire. Kain blickt sich suchend um und sein Blick fällt auf Norik, der blutüberströmt und mit bloßen Händen mit einem Gegner ringt. Von Ida fehlt jede Spur. „Ihr müsst hier weg!“, ruft Kain in die Runde. „Schnell! Weg hier!“ Zumindest ein paar der Vampire in seiner Nähe haben seine Worte gehört und er will sich gerade seinen Weg zu den anderen bahnen, da geht ein heftiger Ruck durch den Saal und er wird von den Füßen gerissen. Hart kommt er auf dem Boden auf und alle Luft entweicht seinen Lungen. Sein Blick fällt auf den Eingang zur Höhle und er sieht ein gleißendes Licht, das immer stärker und stärker wird…

Er verstärkt seinen Griff um den Soul Reaver, schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich. Er spürt noch, wie unerträgliche Hitze seine Haut berührt und ihn zu verbrennen droht… Schreie dringen an sein Ohr… Und dann ist das alles nicht mehr da. Ein starkes Gefühl der Entrückung nimmt von ihm Besitz, ein Gefühl der Körperlosigkeit. Der Ring sucht nach seinem Besitzer, versucht ihn zu erreichen und wird schließlich fündig.

Mit einem Keuchen materialisiert sich Kain auf einem harten Steinboden. Der Soul Reaver entgleitet seinen Fingern und kommt scheppernd zum Liegen und eine Zeit lang kann Kain nichts anderes tun, als reglos liegend zu verharren und seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Boden ist angenehm kühl und die Umgebungsluft ist es auch. Seine Lungen brennen nicht länger und sein Mund ist auch nicht mehr ganz so trocken. Seine glühende Haut kühlt langsam ab.

Schließlich öffnet Kain seine Augen und richtet sich langsam in eine sitzende Position auf. Er schafft es, Teile seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Er ist tatsächlich zurück im Heiligtum, in dem Raum mit den Wandgemälden. Und er scheint alleine zu sein…

Ein Räuspern lässt ihn herumfahren. Vorador sitzt nicht weit von ihm entfernt in einer Ecke des Raumes, beinahe vollständig in Schatten getaucht. „Vorador…“, sagt Kain, blinzelnd und noch immer am Boden sitzend. „Wo sind… Wo sind die anderen? Ich habe sie gewarnt, sie müssten… doch hier sein.“

Vorador schweigt. Er mustert Kain mit einem eigenartigen Blick und unwillkürlich schließen sich Kains Finger um den Griff des Soul Reavers. Da ist es wieder, das sinkende Gefühl in seinem Inneren. „Vorador… Wo ist Faustus?“, fragt er, seine vorige Frage vergessend. 

„Er ist nicht hier.“, sagt Vorador leise. „Er wird nie wiederkommen. Keiner von ihnen wird das.“

„Was meinst du damit?!“ Mit einem Ächzen richtet Kain sich auf. Erst auf die Knie, dann auf die Beine, sich dabei schwer auf dem Reaver abstützend. „Wo ist er?! Du musst wissen, wo er ist!“

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen.“, entgegnet Vorador und Kains Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!“, verlangt Kain zu wissen, die Finger so fest um das Heft seines Reavers geklammert, dass sie weiß werden.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht.“, antwortet Vorador. „Ich hätte ihn getötet, ich hätte es wahrlich getan! Doch Janos kam mir dazwischen, und der andere.“

…Der andere… Norik hatte von einem anderen gesprochen… 

„Wo ist er?!“, ruft Kain, selten emotional und mit bebender Stimme. „Sag mir wo er ist, verdammt nochmal! Ich habe Lord Sarafan getötet, weißt du das?! Ich habe den Nexusstein in das Portal geworfen und es damit zerstört! Ich habe all das getan! Es ist vorbei! Ich will wissen, wo Faustus ist!“

Voradors Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Er bedeutet dir wirklich viel, was?“, fragt er mit bitterer Stimme. „Umah hat mir auch viel bedeutet, wusstest du das?“

„Umah…?“, fragt Kain und runzelt seine Stirn. „Was hat das alles hier mit Umah zu tun? Sag mir einfach, wo Faustus ist!“

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortet Vorador. „Er ist mit Janos und Raziel gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, wohin. Und ich wünsche mir eines. Ich wünsche mir eines so sehr…“ Seine Stimme ist hart und ein stummer Vorwurf schwingt in ihr mit. „Dass du ihn nie wiedersiehst.“ 

Wut keimt in Kain auf, so schnell und heftig, dass es ihn selbst überrascht. Seine Hände zittern um das Heft des Reavers und wie gerne würde er Vorador die Klinge in die Brust rammen, sie in der Wunde drehen und dabei zusehen, wie das Licht in diesen Augen erlischt, die ihn gerade so anklagend und abfällig mustern. 

Doch dann denkt Kain an Faustus und die Wut verschwindet so schnell, wie sie gekommen ist. Faustus würde das alles nicht wollen. Er würde sagen: Vorador will dich bloß provozieren. Und damit hätte er wohl auch Recht. Wahrscheinlich würde Vorador gar keinen Widerstand leisten. Vielleicht will er sogar, dass Kain ihn umbringt und er provoziert ihn genau für diese Reaktion. Ein Mord mehr auf Kains langer Liste. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er genau das Monster ist, für das Vorador ihn immer gehalten hat.

„Du lügst!“, knurrt Kain wütend. „Er würde mich nicht verlassen!“ Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und verlässt den Raum, läuft den Gang entlang bis zu dem Zimmer, das er und Faustus sich bei ihren Aufenthalten im Heiligtum geteilt hatten. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzt und doch kämpft er sich verbissen weiter. Faustus muss hier irgendwo sein, denkt Kain bei sich. Hält Vorador ihn gefangen? Ist er verletzt, braucht er vielleicht Hilfe? Voradors Worte schwirren in seinem Kopf umher. Janos und… Raziel. Er hat diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört. Wer ist das? Und wieso sollte Faustus mit ihm gehen? Das kann nicht sein. Das ergibt keinen Sinn! 

Kain erreicht das Zimmer und öffnet die Tür mit zitternden Fingern. Es ist leer. Kain weiß nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Und doch tritt er ein, einem inneren Instinkt folgend… 

Dort, der Spiegel. Da schimmert etwas auf dem Spiegel. Etwas Rotes. 

Kain tritt näher heran und da sind tatsächlich Worte. Blutige Worte auf dem glatten Spiegelglas. Eine Nachricht. Kain betrachtet sie mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen…

Wir sehen uns wieder / Ich liebe dich / Für immer / F.

…Und alle Gefühle verlassen seinen Körper auf einen Schlag. 

Kälte breitet sich in seinem Inneren aus und sein Herz fühlt sich an wie zu Eis erstarrt. 

Vorador hat die Wahrheit gesprochen. Faustus ist nicht mehr hier. 

Faustus ist nicht mehr hier.

(…Faustus ist nicht mehr hier…)

Auf einmal unendlich müde und ausgelaugt kehrt er zurück zu Vorador, der noch immer auf seinem Stuhl in der Ecke sitzt. Für eine Weile blicken die beiden so ungleichen Vampire sich einfach nur an.

„Wer ist Raziel?“, fragt Kain mit monotoner Stimme, doch er erhält keine Antwort.

„Wohin sind sie gegangen?“, fragt er als nächstes, doch Vorador blickt ihn schweigend an.

Kain muss schlucken. Und wie er Vorador so dasitzen sieht, mit diesem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck… Verfolgt… Heimgesucht… Da wird Kain einiges klar.

„Die Ringe, sie haben nicht funktioniert.“, stellt er fest. „Du wusstest das…“ Sein Inneres fühlt sich durch und durch kalt an. Er kann nicht einmal mehr Wut empfinden, oder Verachtung. „Du hast sie sterben lassen... Warum?“

Doch auch auf diese Frage erhält Kain keine Antwort. Schweigend blicken die Vampire sich in die Augen… und Vorador ist der erste, der seinen Blick senkt. „Du solltest gehen.“, sagt er mit schwacher Stimme. „Die große Welle wird die Stadt bald erreichen. Behalte meinen Ohrring… Er soll dir als Erinnerung dienen. Für all das, was wir opfern mussten. Und all jene, die gestorben sind… damit du leben kannst.“

Kain schaut Vorador an und zwingt sich dazu, genau hinzusehen. Unter all dem Hass und der Verbitterung entdeckt er eine tiefe Müdigkeit. Überdruss. Trauer um Umah, die ihn verlassen hat. Trauer um die Kabal, die in Neu-Hylden ihr Leben ließen, weil er sie hat sterben lassen. Und Selbsthass. So viel davon. Das nagende Gefühl, dass er selbst viel mehr hätte tun müssen. Dass ER vielleicht einen Unterschied hätte machen können, wenn er bloß mutiger gehandelt und sich nicht bis zuletzt in seinem sogenannten Heiligtum verschanzt hätte. Letztendlich weiß Vorador, dass Kain trotz all seiner Fehler und charakterlichen Schwächen doch zumindest etwas GETAN hat. Ja… Kain kann es jetzt ganz deutlich sehen. Unter der Fassade ist Vorador nichts weiter als ein gebrochener Mann, der jeden Lebenswillen verloren hat… und sich den Tod wünscht. Er hat bereits alles verloren. Und er weiß es. Und er weiß, dass Kain es weiß. 

„Ich werde ihn stets bei mir tragen.“, sagt Kain ruhig und Vorador nickt, ohne seinen Blick zu heben.

So wird Kain ihn in all den Jahrhunderten in Erinnerung behalten: Ein einst erhabener und mächtiger Vampir, dem Kain so vieles zu verdanken hat… Gebrochen in den Schatten sitzend, den Freitod wählend und mit offenen Armen empfangend. Ein Mahnmal für Kain, niemals so zu enden. Niemals aufzugeben. Immer zu kämpfen. Für immer…

Unwillkürlich muss er an Faustus‘ Abschiedsworte denken, hastig mit rotem Blut auf einen Spiegel geschrieben. 

Ich liebe dich auch…, denkt Kain bei sich, und die Worte haben einen bitteren Beigeschmack. 

(…Hätte ich doch bloß die Gelegenheit genutzt, es dir zu sagen… Aber du wusstest es. Du wusstest es mit Sicherheit. Immerhin konntest du das mit den Gefühlen immer viel besser als ich…)

Er versteht nicht, wo Faustus hin ist. Was mit ihm passiert ist. Aber egal, wo er auch sein mag: Kain wird ihn finden. Das schwört er sich. Er wird niemals aufgeben.

Er verlässt Meridian über das Schmugglerviertel und blickt sich den Untergang der Stadt von den Bergen aus an. Die große Welle türmt sich minutenlang am Horizont auf, bevor sie den Hafen erreicht und kleine wie große Schiffe mit sich reißt als beständen sie aus Papier. Ebenso Hütten und Häuser, den Roten Raben und die Blaue Dame und Faustus‘ Unterschlupf. Auch die Mauern der Sarafanen-Festung haben ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen und irgendwie hat der Anblick etwas seltsam… 

Endgültiges. 

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt. 

-

Disclaimer:   
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).


	25. Epilog

TRACES OF LIGHT 

-  
-  
-

Spirit of the water, let the sky fall down on me  
Suffocate the fires lit to harm  
Hear the prayers calling and embrace our fallen sons  
Heal the open wound that bleeds the earth

(Soen : Martyrs) 

-

EPILOG

/ Die Kante der Münze /

-

„Genießt du diesen Anblick, Kain?“, fragt Raziel. Trotz der Qualen, die er offensichtlich empfindet, schafft er es, seine Stimme anklagend klingen zu lassen wie eh und je. 

„Bekämpfe es nicht, Raziel.“, antwortet Kain ruhig und tritt näher heran. „Gib dich geschlagen.“ 

„Hattest du…“ Raziels Stimme bricht weg und er keucht gequält auf. Er windet sich am Boden, im verzweifelten Versuch, den Soul Reaver irgendwie abzuschütteln, der sich tief in seine Brust gebohrt hat. „Hattest du mir dieses Schicksal zugedacht?“

„Vertrau mir.“, sagt Kain mit Nachdruck, auch wenn er weiß, dass er Raziels Vertrauen schon vor langer Zeit eingebüßt hat, vermutlich unwiederbringlich. Wie so oft schiebt er den Anflug schlechten Gewissens energisch beiseite. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er hatte nie eine Wahl. Alles, was er je getan hat, alle Entscheidungen, die er je traf… Sie alle führten unweigerlich zu diesem Moment.

Raziels Bewegungen werden schwächer und schwächer. Ihm scheint die Kraft zu fehlen, noch weiter zu kämpfen. …Gut so…, denkt Kain bei sich. …Jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag. Falls nicht… Auch diesen Gedanken schiebt er beiseite. Er wartet, voller Ungeduld.

Und dann spürt er es. Spürt es im selben Moment, in dem Raziels Augen sich weiten.

Ein stärker werdendes Schwindelgefühl und eine vertraute Verschiebung, die den ganzen Raum, ja die ganze Welt um sie herum zu erfassen scheint. Ein Paradox. Eine Zeitverzerrung. Kain schließt kurz seine Augen und lässt das Gefühl der Entrückung gleichermaßen über sich hinwegrollen wie die Woge tiefer Erleichterung, die er empfindet. Das ist es! Genau das ist der Moment, auf den er alles gesetzt hatte!

Mit einem Ruck zieht Kain den Reaver aus Raziels zuckendem Körper.

Die Klinge scheint in seiner Hand zu vibrieren, regelrecht zu summen, als hätte sie all die Jahre nur auf ihn gewartet. Raziels Körper bäumt sich auf und ein schmerzerfüllter, kaum noch menschlich klingender Ton entrinnt seiner Kehle, bevor er zu Boden sackt und schwer atmend liegen bleibt. 

„Jetzt bist du frei, dein wahres Schicksal einzufordern.“, sagt Kain noch mit einer Mischung aus Genugtuung und Triumph…, bevor seine Augen sich ängstlich, ja fast schon entsetzt weiten, als sich die Geschichte um das Paradox herum neu formt und die neue Zeitlinie endgültig in Kraft tritt. 

-

… Wir sehen uns wieder / Ich liebe dich / Für immer / F. …

-

Erinnerungen, die gerade noch unumstößlich waren, ein fester Teil seiner Vergangenheit, sind plötzlich nicht mehr aktuell, nur noch eine veraltete Version und vielleicht nicht einmal mehr das. Eher wie ein Traum, der so nie wirklich passiert ist und der beim Aufwachen langsam von der Realität zurückgedrängt wird. Er will sich an diesem Traum festkrallen, ihn halten, denn er hat Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartet. 

Seine neue, alte, unumstößlich einzig wahre Vergangenheit. 

Doch es ist zwecklos und er erwacht mit einem Ruck, einem Keuchen, wie ein beinahe Ertrunkener, der den ersten rettenden Atemzug nimmt. 

„Mein Gott… Die Hylden… Wir sind in ihre Falle getappt…“

Die Erinnerungen übermannen ihn ohne sein Zutun. Bilder einer Vergangenheit, die er so nie wirklich erlebt hat und sich doch in sein Gedächtnis brennen, als hätte er sie erst gestern erlebt und nicht vor hunderten von Jahren. 

-  
-  
-

Als die große Welle abebbt, ist von Meridian nicht mehr viel übrig. Trümmerteile im Wasser, mehr bleibt nicht von der einst so pulsierenden Metropole. Und Kain wird sich bewusst darüber, dass ein großes Kapitel seines Lebens zu Ende gegangen ist. Er fragt sich kurz, ob Umah es wohl geschafft hat, die Menschen der Unterstadt und der Slums in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch irgendwie bringt er es nicht fertig, sich wirklich darum zu sorgen. Ob sie es geschafft haben oder nicht, es kümmert ihn nicht.

(…Faustus würde es kümmern. Er sorgt sich um diese Menschen…)

Faustus war immer der moralisch Überlegene von ihnen beiden. Kain weiß das, auch wenn Faustus alles dafür getan hat, Kain vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Wo wäre Kain jetzt, wenn Faustus nicht gewesen wäre? Das hatte er sich schon damals in der Schlucht auf dem Weg zu Tori gefragt. Schon damals war die Antwort eindeutig gewesen und Kain kann mit Sicherheit behaupten: Faustus ist das einzig Gute in seinem Leben.

(…Und jetzt ist er nicht mehr da…)

Hätte Kain die Antwort aus Vorador herausprügeln sollen? Hätte das überhaupt etwas gebracht? Vorador hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen, als er sagte, dass er nicht weiß, wo Faustus sich befindet. Aber es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen. Er ist mit Janos gegangen, und diesem anderen. Raziel. Doch wohin? Wohin bloß…

Jetzt ist es zu spät, so oder so. Kain wird einen Weg finden, Faustus wiederzusehen, er MUSS einen Weg finden. Ob sie wohl zu Umah und den Menschen gegangen sind…? Faustus hätte ihn nicht ohne wichtigen Grund verlassen, aber irgendwo muss Kain doch mit der Suche beginnen…

Es dauert Tage, bis er Umah und die Menschen gefunden hat, in einer kleinen verlassenen Siedlung nahe der südlichen Berge. Umah zeigt sich erleichtert über Kains Überleben und bestürzt über Voradors Freitod, doch über Faustus‘ Verbleib hat sie keinerlei Informationen. Das letzte Mal gesehen hat sie ihn bei ihrer Ansprache an die Menschen, danach haben sich ihre Wege getrennt und er ist zum Heiligtum aufgebrochen. Sie bietet ihre Hilfe bei der Suche an, doch Kain lehnt ab. Er kommt besser alleine zurecht. Bevor ihre Wege sich trennen, ringt Umah ihm das Versprechen ab, sich aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen herauszuhalten und Kain willigt ein. Die Menschen könnten ihm egaler nicht sein, und Umah ebenso.

Kain durchstreift das Land auf der Suche nach Hinweisen, ohne jemals fündig zu werden. Kein Hinweis darauf, dass Faustus je existiert hat. Nicht einmal in Uschtenheim. Nicht einmal in Voradors altem Unterschlupf im Nordwesten. Kain wird schwer ums Herz, doch er gibt nicht auf.

Er reist zu den Säulen. Verfallene und verlassene Mahnmale der Geschichte, noch dunkler und kaputter als bei seinem letzten Besuch vor so vielen Jahrhunderten. Ariels Geist ist nicht dort. Ob sie es geschafft hat, weiterzuziehen oder sich einfach nicht zeigen will, weiß Kain nicht. Und es ist ihm auch seltsam gleich.

Über die kommenden Jahre wird der Verfall des Landes immer offensichtlicher. Die ganze Welt befindet sich im stetigen Wandel. Für einen Menschen in seiner kurzen Lebensspanne kaum zu beurteilen, doch für einen Vampir klar zu erkennen… Die Natur schwindet, langsam aber stetig. Die Bäume sind von Jahr zu Jahr etwas weniger grün. All die Farben sind nicht mehr so üppig wie früher. Die Vögel singen keine unbeschwerten Lieder mehr, jedes Frühjahr kommen weniger von ihnen aus dem Süden zurück… 

Die Jahre werden zu Jahrzehnten und es wird immer deutlicher: Ein Schatten hat sich über die Welt gelegt, der vorher nicht da war. Und mit jedem Jahr, das in die Lande zieht, fühlt Kain sich hilfloser... Er ist der letzte Vampir. Mit Ausnahme von Umah, die ihre Menschenkolonie weit nach Osten geführt hat. Er hat sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen.

Keine Spur von Faustus. Keine Spur von Janos. Keine Spur von Raziel, wer auch immer das sein mag.

Tori hatte Kain versichert, dass er keine Schuld trägt am Verfall des Landes. Doch daran kommen ihm immer mehr Zweifel. Hatte Tori ihn angelogen, um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern? Nein… Tori war aufrichtig, das hat er gespürt. Dann hat sie sich vielleicht geirrt? Auch eine Seherin kann sich mal irren, schätzt Kain. 

Kain spielt mit dem Gedanken, sich das Leben zu nehmen. In manch einsamer dunkler Nacht, besonders im Winter, wenn alles trostlos erscheint und auch die Sonnenaufgänge keine Hoffnung mehr spenden. Vielleicht würde es ja doch etwas bringen. Vielleicht würden neue Hüter geboren werden und der Verfall des Landes würde gestoppt. Ist es allein Kains Egoismus, der das Land zum Untergang verdammt…?

Doch was, wenn Tori Recht hatte und sein Opfer keine Rolle spielt? Vielleicht ist Kain der Einzige, der es noch schaffen kann, das Ruder herumzureißen. Nur wie? WIE?

Kain hat eine neue Aufgabe gefunden. Ohne, dass er es mitbekommt, entwickelt sich seine Suche nach Faustus zu etwas anderem. Er verbringt immer mehr Zeit damit, alte Höhlen und vergessene Ruinen zu besuchen und in verstaubten, halb verfallenen Büchern nach Antworten zu suchen. Antworten, deren Fragen er nicht einmal genau kennt.

Und je tiefer er in die Geschichte der Welt und ihre Geheimnisse eintaucht, desto verwirrter lässt ihn das Ganze zurück. Er findet Wandgemälde in alten Vampir-Zitadellen und den Ruinen im Osten, die einst wohl Städte der Hylden waren. Viele von ihnen sind verblasst oder bedeutungslos, bloße Abbilder von Königen oder altertümlichen Bräuchen. Doch einige von ihnen weisen verblüffende Parallelen auf: Ein blauhäutiges Wesen mit zerrissenen Flügeln und weiß leuchtenden Augen, einem Dämon gleich. Auf den Gemälden der Hylden kämpft dieses Wesen gegen einen Vampir und auf den Gemälden der Vampire gegen einen Hylden… Und am verblüffendsten ist wohl dies: Auf allen Darstellungen trägt dieses Wesen den Soul Reaver.

Doch wie kann das sein?

Kain selbst trägt den einzig intakten Reaver. Williams Version der Klinge ist während des Kampfes zerbrochen und wer weiß schon, was mit den Überresten dieser Klinge geschah… Egal wie tief Kain gräbt und egal wie lange er sucht, er findet keinen Hinweis auf das seltsame Wesen. Was es ist oder woher es kam.

Möbius‘ Zeitstromgeräte kommen ihm in den Sinn, und erneut verbringt er viele Jahre damit, ihrem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Er schafft es, das Siegel eines Gerätes zu brechen, studiert es und bringt es letztendlich zum Laufen. Er experimentiert mit dem Gerät. Er reist in die Vergangenheit, geht dabei jedoch mehr als vorsichtig vor und versucht, keine Fußspuren zu hinterlassen, wenn man so will. Er weiß ja aus bitterer Erfahrung, wie so etwas enden kann. Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, in der Vergangenheit nach Faustus zu suchen. Liegt tagelang wach und zerbricht sich den Kopf darüber. Doch letztlich besiegt seine Vernunft die starke Sehnsucht, die er immer noch verspürt bei dem Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Gefährten. Seinen einzigen Freund. Seine große Liebe.

Kain reist auch in die Zukunft, doch was er dort sieht, lässt ihn noch stärker verzweifeln. Er weiß nicht, um wie viele Jahre er nach vorne gereist ist, denn wo sich die Vergangenheit doch recht exakt einstellen lässt, ist die Zukunft ziemlich unberechenbar, zumindest für ihn, der kaum Erfahrung mit Zeitreisen vorweisen kann. Er hofft, dass es viele Jahrhunderte oder gar Jahrtausende sind, denn er findet eine kahle Welt vor, in der kein Leben mehr herrscht und nur wenige, grauenhafte Wesen die dunklen Nächte durchwandeln. Wesen, furchtbarer als die Dämonen der Schlucht oder Dark Eden, oder jene in den Rängen des Nemesis. 

Kain reist kein weiteres Mal in die Zukunft. Und auch die Vergangenheit lässt er ruhen. Er findet keinen Hinweis auf das blauhäutige Wesen von den Wandgemälden. Wo kommt es her und warum trägt es den Reaver? Diese Fragen scheinen wichtig zu sein, extrem wichtig. Vielleicht hat das Wesen die Antworten, nach denen er so lange gesucht hat. 

Wer ist Raziel?

Wo ist Janos?

Wo ist Faustus? 

Wo ist er nur?

(… Faustus…)

Wie in vielen einsamen Nächten wandern seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu ihm. Sagte er nicht, sie würden sich wiedersehen? Was ist bloß geschehen? Ist die Suche vergebens? Hat Faustus es sich vielleicht anders überlegt…? Kains Herz wird schwer bei dem Gedanken. Aber nicht so schwer wie noch zu Beginn. Viele Jahrzehnte sind vergangen seit das Meer Meridian verschlungen hat, vielleicht sogar schon ein Jahrhundert. Wirklich mitgezählt hat Kain die Jahre nicht und er hält sich immer mehr und mehr von menschlichen Siedlungen fern. Und mal ganz ehrlich… Kain und Faustus hatten nur wenige Tage miteinander verbracht. Natürlich waren das sehr intensive Tage gewesen, sie hatten so viel erlebt und ihre Liebe war so… innig… Aber kann es wirklich sein, dass man eine Person für immer vermisst? Dass der Schmerz niemals endet?

Kain weiß es nicht. Er hat keine Erfahrungen mit solcherlei Dingen und kann es daher nicht beurteilen. Er denkt weniger an Faustus, das stimmt. Einfach, weil sein Kopf so voll ist mit anderen Fragen… Am Anfang ging es nur darum, Faustus zu suchen. Mittlerweile geht es um so viel mehr. Nosgoth stirbt vor seinen Augen und es scheint absolut nichts zu geben, was er dagegen tun kann. Das blauhäutige Wesen scheint der Schlüssel zu sein, aber wo kann er es finden?

Weitere Jahre ziehen ins Land und letztlich findet Kain sich erneut an den Säulen wieder. Er war lange nicht mehr dort und die grauen, brüchigen Steine spiegeln wider, was er innerlich fühlt. Er kann nicht mehr. 

Er kann einfach nicht mehr. 

Er hat alles versucht. Sein Bestes gegeben. 

Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Überreste der Säule des Gleichgewichts und lässt sich langsam an ihr zu Boden sinken. Den Blick nach Osten gerichtet, auf den Sonnenaufgang wartend. 

Es ist Sommer und der Himmel ist wolkenlos. Es wird kein schnelles Ende und auch kein schmerzloses, aber das ist Kain nur recht. Vielleicht klappt es ja diesmal, denkt er sich. 

(…Vielleicht zieht diesmal das Leben an mir vorbei… Vielleicht sehe ich Faustus dann noch einmal wieder… Nur noch ein einziges Mal… Dann kann ich in Frieden sterben… Und vielleicht bringt mein Tod dem Land ja doch die Erlösung, die es so dringend braucht…)

Der Himmel wird immer heller. Der Morgen graut. Und tatsächlich fangen ein paar Vögel an zu singen. Kain lächelt und schließt die Augen. Seltsam losgelöst. Befreit. Mit sich selbst im Reinen.

Die Sonne kommt schließlich hinter den Bäumen hervor und wirft ihre ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf die Säulen. Kains Lächeln wird breiter. Wie lange ist es her, dass er Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht gespürt hat… Er braucht nicht lange überlegen. Damals in der Höhle, auf dem Rückweg vom Kerker nach Meridian. 

(…Wir hätten in dieser Höhle bleiben sollen…)

Kain versucht sich den Moment zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, in all seiner Intensität. Die sanften Sonnenstrahlen, die auf dem Wasser tanzen und Faustus‘ Haaren einen goldenen Schimmer verleihen. Das Grün in seinen Augen kommt zum Vorschein und verdrängt beinahe vollständig das Braun. Kain watet durch das Wasser auf ihn zu, langsam… Er lässt sich Zeit damit. Dann berührt er endlich Faustus‘ weiche Haut… Streichelt seinen Körper, sein Gesicht… Küsst seine Wangen, seine Stirn, seine Nase… Dann die zarten Lippen… Und dann, endlich, lächelt Faustus… Und sein Lächeln ist heller als jeder Sonnenstrahl. Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen…

Doch es ist Toris Stimme, die über Faustus‘ Lippen kommt. 

„Dein Weg wird hart und einsam sein. Aber gib nicht auf. Verlier nicht die Hoffnung. Die Antwort liegt bei den Sarafanen begraben.“

Kain öffnet abrupt seine Augen. Die Sonne blendet ihn und er flucht, als er hastig aufspringt und sich in den Schatten der Bäume in Sicherheit bringt. Dort bleibt er stehen und sein Herz schlägt wie wild in seiner Brust. Er hatte Toris Worte ganz vergessen. Er hatte zwar zu Beginn seiner Reise die Überreste von Toris Hütte aufgesucht (nur Schutt und Asche) und auch steile Bergpfade auf sich genommen, um zum geheimen Eingang ihres Untergrundverstecks zu gelangen (fest versiegelt und keine Tori weit und breit), doch an ihre Abschiedsworte hatte er in all den Jahren nicht gedacht…

Ist es Zufall, dass er sich gerade jetzt an sie erinnert? Gerade in dem Moment, in dem er bereitwillig sein Leben zu beenden gedenkt…?

Sei es, wie es ist: Tori hat mit ihren Worten wohl gerade sein Leben gerettet. Und ihm eine neue Perspektive gegeben.

In der nächsten Nacht macht er sich auf zur alten Festung der Sarafanen, deren Erforschung er bis dato sehr vernachlässigt hat. Dieses Mal dreht er jeden Stein um, durchkämmt den verlassenen Gebäudekomplex von oben bis unten. Die Natur hat sich schon vieles zurückgeholt, überall sieht man zerfallene Mauern oder Efeuranken, die sich ihren Weg durch die Fenster in die üppigen Hallen gebahnt und die Säulen fest umschlungen haben.

Doch er findet, wonach er gesucht hat. Von dem er weiß, dass Tori wollte, dass er es findet: Ein Wandgemälde. Es zeigt das blauhäutige Wesen, von den Sarafanen dargestellt als furchtbares Monster und dennoch unverkennbar, das gegen eine Gruppe von fünf Sarafanen kämpft und dabei den Soul Reaver in seinen Händen hält. 

Und dann findet er die Grabstätte, unweit des Wandgemäldes. Zum Gedenken an Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah… und Raziel. 

…Er ist mit Janos und Raziel gegangen…, schießt Voradors Stimme durch sein Gedächtnis, so unvermittelt, dass Kain zusammenzuckt.

Kains Augen weiten sich. Und in seinem Kopf fügen sich Teile eines Puzzles zusammen, bis er einen kurzen Blick auf das große Ganze zu erhaschen glaubt. Nur für einen Moment, wirklich. Doch es ist genug. Auf einmal weiß Kain, was er zu tun hat. 

Er konnte das blauhäutige Wesen nicht finden, weil es noch gar nicht existiert. 

Der Name des Wesens ist Raziel. 

Und Raziel ist der Erlöser, von dem Janos und Vorador gesprochen hatten. 

…Raziel…

Faustus ist mit Raziel gegangen…

Kain wird Raziel zum Vampir machen. Er wird mit Raziel über Nosgoth herrschen und er wird abwarten. Stetig abwarten. Und auch wenn es Jahrzehnte dauert... Jahrhunderte... Jahrtausende gar… Er wird Faustus wiedersehen.

Raziel wird ihn zu Faustus führen, irgendwie.

Das ist sein Schicksal.

-  
-  
-

Und Erinnerungen, die gerade noch unumstößlich waren, ein fester Teil seiner Vergangenheit, sind plötzlich nicht mehr aktuell, nur noch eine veraltete Version und vielleicht nicht einmal mehr das. Eher wie ein Traum, der so nie wirklich passiert ist und der beim Aufwachen langsam von der Realität zurückgedrängt wird. Er will sich an diesem Traum festkrallen, ihn halten, denn er hat Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartet. 

Seine neue, alte, unumstößlich einzig wahre Vergangenheit. 

Doch es ist zwecklos und er erwacht mit einem Ruck, einem Keuchen, wie ein beinahe Ertrunkener, der den ersten rettenden Atemzug nimmt. 

„Mein Gott… Die Hylden… Wir sind in ihre Falle getappt…“

Die Erinnerungen übermannen ihn ohne sein Zutun. Bilder einer Vergangenheit, die er so nie wirklich erlebt hat und sich doch in sein Gedächtnis brennen, als hätte er sie erst gestern erlebt und nicht vor hunderten von Jahren. 

Und er ruft noch „Raziel, Janos muss-“, doch dann stockt er mitten im Satz, denn Raziel ist verschwunden, abgedriftet in die spektrale Ebene, als sein Körper zu schwach wurde, sich länger in der physischen Welt zu halten. Und vielleicht ist das gut so, denn Kain weiß selbst nicht, wie er den Satz hätte beenden sollen. 

Janos muss tot bleiben? Janos muss gerettet werden? 

Da sind zu viele Änderungen in seinem Kopf. Zu viele Möglichkeiten und er hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Oder gar seine Gefühle. 

Gefühle, die er vorher nie kannte. Die er nie wirklich gefühlt hat und die ihm nun doch allzu vertraut sind, schmerzvoll und bittersüß zugleich, verwoben mit einer Vergangenheit, die nur durch ein Paradox entstehen konnte.

„Faustus…“, haucht Kain in den leeren Raum, die Augen glasig, der Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. 

Er hat so viele Fragen… So viele Gedanken und auch Gefühle, die es zu ordnen gilt. 

Dann bemerkt er den Beutel, der an seinem Gürtel hängt. Ein kleines, unscheinbares Ding aus Leder, das vorher nicht da war. Er öffnet ihn, und als seine zittrigen Hände die glatten Steine berühren, weiß er eines mit absoluter Gewissheit.

Die Münze ist soeben auf ihrer Kante gelandet.

…

Doch auf welche Seite wird sie nun fallen?

-  
-  
-

Someday I'll become  
Just a photo in a frame  
Have I really changed at all  
Am I exactly just the same

Why does life feel  
Like some kind of fucking game  
Will my legacy end here  
Or with my god damned name

Have I actually touched  
A single fucking soul  
Did I ever lift you up  
Tell me did I fulfill my role

I never meant to be the one  
To let you down  
I was just too busy  
Drifting in my own sound

Forever in debt to the dream

Why did we come here just to leave

(Outline in Color : Dissolve)

-  
-  
-

ENDE…?

-  
-  
-

Disclaimer:  
Die aus der Legacy of Kain Computerspiel-Serie verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände, Dialoge und Ereignisse gehören nicht mir, sondern den Entwicklern dieser Reihe (Silicon Knights im Falle von Blood Omen, Crystal Dynamics im Falle der restlichen Spiele).

-

Schlusswort und Hinweise:  
Zunächst einmal vielen Dank fürs Lesen dieser Fanfiction! Falls sie dir gefallen hat, nimm dir doch bitte die Zeit für ein Review – Ich freue mich sehr über konstruktive Kritik, gerade weil eine Fortsetzung geplant ist. 

Wenn du mich privat kontaktieren möchtest, geht das unter dieser Adresse: omega_white@outlook.de

Wenn du wissen möchtest, an welche realen bzw. fiktiven Personen mich meine Versionen von Kain und Faustus (die ja doch vom Aussehen her etwas vom Original abweichen) erinnern, kannst du mir gerne schreiben.

Wenn du den Link zu einer Spotify Playliste haben möchtest, in welcher alle in meiner Fanfiction zitierten Lieder enthalten sind, kannst du mir ebenfalls schreiben. 

Über mein halbes Leben lang hat mich diese Geschichte nun begleitet und endlich konnte ich sie zum Abschluss bringen. Ich habe so oft begonnen und wieder aufgehört, habe eine Überarbeitung begonnen und dann die Überarbeitung der Überarbeitung… Teilweise lagen viele Jahre zwischen meinen Versuchen. Doch mein Herz wollte immer zurück nach Meridian, zurück zu Kain und Faustus, meinen ungleichen Vampiren. Auch wenn sie nicht mir gehören, fühlt es sich dennoch ein Stück weit so an. Gerade bei Faustus, den ich von einem unbedeutenden Zwischengegner zu Kains Partner gemacht habe. Ich habe versucht, ihm einen komplexen Charakter inklusive Hintergrundgeschichte zu verleihen und hoffe, es ist mir ein Stück weit gelungen. Auch habe ich versucht, Kain in ein etwas menschlicheres Licht zu rücken, denn ich dachte mir immer: Er hat so viel Potential, aber warum ist er so kalt? Schon beim ersten Durchspielen mit 14 Jahren fand ich das sehr traurig und irgendwie einsam… Und bei Faustus war es so: Ich habe fast einen ganzen Tag gebraucht, um ihn endlich zu besiegen, ich bin so oft gestorben und habe mich so in den Kampf hineingesteigert…, dass ich tatsächlich traurig war, als es dann vorbei war. So kam mir die Grundidee zu meiner Geschichte: Faustus zu Kains Begleiter zu machen. Alles Weitere hat sich über die Jahre entwickelt.

Es wird auch (irgendwann, hoffentlich brauche ich nicht ein weiteres halbes Leben dafür, haha) eine Fortsetzung geben, wie oben bereits erwähnt. Wie man ja vielleicht schon erahnen konnte, ist die Reise unserer Vampire noch längst nicht vorbei. Die Fortsetzung wird zum größten Teil NACH den Geschehnissen von Legacy of Kain: Defiance spielen und sie wird weiterhin ein Multi-Crossover sein und (ein paar wenige) Charaktere, Schauplätze und Story-Elemente anderer Spiele enthalten. Mehr werde ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht verraten, nur so viel: Man wird die verwendeten Spiele nicht kennen müssen, um meine Geschichte verstehen zu können, es wird alles Wichtige erklärt. Ebenso werden Kain und Faustus meine Hauptcharaktere bleiben, Verstärkung erhalten sie jedoch in Form von Raziel, aus dessen Sicht auch viele Kapitel geschrieben sein werden. Auch andere Charaktere werden Kapitel erhalten, dies jedoch in überschaubarem Rahmen. 

Und zum Schluss ein letztes Mal:  
DANKE, dass du Kain und Faustus auf ihrer Reise begleitet hast. Ich danke dir von Herzen. 

Viele Grüße,  
Omega_White


End file.
